New Lua Nova
by Emma Byte Welling
Summary: FIC BEWARD Com a proximidade do seu aniversário de 18 anos, Bella começa a ter pesadelos anunciando o fim de seu relacionamento com Edward. Após mais um desses pesadelos, ela ao voltar ao quarto após um banho relaxante, tem sua primeira vez com Edward.
1. Festa

18 anos.

Meu aniversário estava chegando e com ele meu medo. Em todos os meus aniversários não houve uma única vez em que eu não tenha sofrido alguma decepção. Às vezes eu me machucava tropeçando e acabava ficando envergonhada e às vezes simplesmente as coisas não davam certo mesmo.

Minha mãe dizia que eu tinha que aprender a desencanar. Mas como? Se na maioria das vezes eu que tinha que ser a responsável?

A única coisa de diferente esse ano seria o fato de estar morando em Forks, com Charlie. Mas em meu coração alguma coisa dizia que nem por isso o meu aniversário iria me decepcionar, e com certeza alguma coisa daria errado.

Alice. Ela estava toda empolgada com a possibilidade de comemorar um aniversário seguido de um real envelhecimento. Já que eles, embora também tivessem seu aniversário nunca envelheciam. E esse era mais um dos fatores que somados me davam medo: O Envelhecimento.

Enquanto o Edward estava parado nos seus esplendidos e belos 17 anos, aqui estava eu, completando meus 18 anos. O que por ele, sempre seria assim, eu envelheceria ano a ano, já que ele se recusava de todas as formas me tornar uma deles. Era sempre assim, acabávamos discutindo pela minha mortalidade.

Eu defendendo a idéia de me tornar uma imortal para poder gozar do amor pleno com ele, e ele defendendo a idéia de me manter humana e em sua justificativa não me tirar à capacidade de amadurecer e desfrutar das coisas humanas. Ele nunca conseguia entender que pra mim não havia vida sem ele.

E nesse ritmo os dias foram passando. Alice arquitetando uma festa na casa dos Cullens e eu exigindo não ter festa e nem presentes. Suplica essa que fiz até mesmo aos meus pais.

Ainda por cima, tinha os meus pesadelos. Todas as noites tendo sonhos ruins, me anunciando que algo muito grande viria.

Que sempre me deixavam em estado de alerta. Eu sairia machucada. Não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente.

Edward havia ido caçar, faltava apenas uma semana para meu aniversário. Nesta noite sonhei uma das coisas que eu mais temia: a nossa separação.

Eu e o Edward estávamos lado-a-lado em um caminho sem fim. Contra nossa vontade começamos a andar e não conseguimos parar. A cada passo que nós dávamos mais distante um do outro ficávamos, sendo que ele mantinha-se jovem e eu ficava mais velha a cada passar de pés. Quando já estávamos totalmente distantes, finalmente consegui parar. Olhei a minha volta com desespero à procura do Edward, e o vejo muito longe de mim e ele me disse:

- Adeus, Bella.

Acordei assustada gritando um NÃO. Não consegui mais dormi. Olhei no relógio, ainda eram quatro e meia da manhã.

Talvez hoje a noite visse o Edward, embora fosse mais provável vê-lo amanhã. Resolvi então me arrumar para escola.

Quando Charlie acordou ficou surpreso em me ver. Eram raras as vezes que tomávamos o café da manhã juntos.

- Bom dia. – Charlie me cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, pai. – Falei assim que me sentei.

- Por que você está acordada a essa hora? – Ele perguntou desviando o olhar de seu café da manhã e direcionando a mim.

- Não conseguir dormir mais. Eu tive um pesadelo. – Dei de ombros.

- Quer contar?

- Não. Não foi nada demais.

- Hummm. – Ele concordou, mas vi apreensão em seus olhos. Alguma coisa o estava incomodando.

- Tem algum problema, pai?

- Não. Coisa do trabalho.

- Ah. – Foi tudo o que falei. Era obvio que ele não queria conversar sobre o assunto, então seguimos nosso café em silencio até ele ir para o trabalho.

Fiquei ali esperado até dar a hora para ir para escola. Embora lá eu não fosse realmente encontrar o que eu precisava para eliminar a agonia que meu pesadelo recente trouxe.

Escola.

Todos alegres, menos eu. Estava cansada por não dormir bem a algumas noites, mas principalmente esta. Já sentia falta do meu maior vício: Edward Cullen. O dia seria longo, sem sombra de duvidas. Depois da escola ainda iria pra Loja dos Newton. Foi quando avistei Alice, vinda em minha direção toda animada.

- Oi, Bella. Quase todos os detalhes da sua festa estão prontos ... – Quando eu ia começar a mais uma discussão explicando o meu ponto de vista, Alice me interrompeu o soube bem me distrair - ... E você vai ver o Edward antes do que espera. Sei que está morrendo de saudades dele. E ele de você.

Foi o que bastou, meu dia melhorou consideravelmente, bem como o meu humor. A festa? Bem, essa já estava esquecida. Até porque não havia chance de discutir com a Alice. Não quando ela está tão feliz. Então se era para vê-la feliz, que fosse. Que viesse então a "minha" festa de aniversário. Mas antes precisava tentar colocar freios na animação e no exagero dela, que com certeza estava a caminho.

- Alice...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Nada de exageros. Fica tranqüila, Bella. Você vai adorar tudo. Pode apostar.

Às vezes era tão irritante estar com a Alice, ela sempre sabia o que a gente ia falar. Definitivamente, não tinha como pega-la de surpresa. Então seguimos para dentro do colégio. Com uma Alice que às vezes perdia o foco, vendo um futuro, e às vezes ela comentando algumas amenidades. Em outros momentos me lançava sorrisos maliciosos que me deixavam intrigada.

Quando entrei na minha sala já avistei um Mike todo feliz vindo em minha direção. Mal eu sentei em meu lugar ele já veio batendo papo.

- E aí, Bella. Soube das ultimas novidades?

- Não. – Falei enquanto pegava meus materiais.

- Está vindo um professor novo pra cá.

- Mas já temos professores aqui.

- Não, não é isso. O professor de cálculos está de mudança. A filha dele vai fazer faculdade, e ele e a esposa querem aproveitar. Parece que eles, a esposa e ele, querem abrir uma loja em Seatle, ou coisa assim.

- Uhummm.

Eu sempre ficava pasma. Como que as pessoas achavam a vida dos outros tão interessante? Porque essa necessidade intensa de fofocas novas? Lembro da vez que vim pra Forks, virei comentário por quase um mês. E depois teve o incidente da Van do Tyler. Mas nada se comparou quando eu e o Edward assumimos nosso relacionamento. Fato esse que não impede até hoje do Tyler, Mike ou o Eric acharem que tem alguma chance. Sempre que há uma brecha como hoje, onde o Edward tem que faltar, eles sempre dão um jeito de se aproximar.

- Bella, você vai hoje na loja?

- É claro que vou Mike. Trabalho lá. Lembra?

- Sei. Só pra saber. Minha mãe está organizando uma festa, arrecadar dinheiro para um orfanato, você não quer ir?

- Não sei, Mike. Depois eu vejo.

- Ok, então. – Então o Mike se afastou assim que o professor entrou na sala e iniciou a sua aula.

Estava demorando algum convite... Deixei um suspiro escapar. Como estava com saudades do Edward. Fazia dois dias que não o via e pra mim já parecia uma eternidade. Mas como ele dizia, era necessário, para a minha segurança. Era nessa hora que eu tinha raiva pelo o meu sangue ser tão doce. Ainda mais doce pra ele do que pra qualquer outro vampiro. Mais um motivo na minha lista pra ele parar com a insistência boba de me manter humana. Assim eu não seria mais um motivo de dor em sua garganta por conta da sede.

Como o esperado a tarde passou lenta. Na Loja dos Newton não houve grande movimentação. Eu estava morta em cima dos meus pés, louca pra chegar à noite e dormir um pouco. Torcendo para não ter nenhum pesadelo. E é claro, louca pra poder acorda e ver o meu anjo ao meu lado me desejando um bom dia.

Chegando em casa fui preparar o jantar meu e de meu pai. Não demorou muito e ele chegou, mais cansado que o de costume. Alguns desaparecimentos em série estavam acontecendo no estado de Washington, sempre seguindo a mesma linha: jovens, sem muitos parentes e que acabavam de sair de alguma balada – tão bêbado quanto seus amigos que assim não sabiam informar nada direito. Era comum ter um ou outro cartaz anunciando o desaparecimento de um, às vezes até alguém de Forks.

De tarde, na Loja dos Newton, eu vi um planfeto de um garoto de tinha fugido de casa e que meu pai estava ajudando a encontrar. Esse era mais um dos garotos que a ultima vez que tinha sido vista saia de uma balada com doses extras de álcool no sangue e sem ninguém pra informar o que havia ocorrido. Acho que talvez fosse isso que estava cansando Charlie e o deixando preocupado.

Lembro-me bem quando sai de casa dizendo que queria ir para Phoenix, o deixando pra trás, fugindo de casa também. Aquilo acabou com ele. Além é claro de ter aparecido dias depois com costelas quebradas e uma perna engessada, e ter ficado um pouco mais de uma semana no hospital. Aonde ele insistia em culpar o Edward, mas morrer de gratidão pelo Doutor Carlisle e Alice. E ali eu sabia, o que mais estava o preocupando era aquele caso do menino fujão, pois ele se colocava na mesma posição dos pais do garoto, sem contar é claro o fato dele temer o mesmo sumiço inexplicável para sua única filha. Quando estávamos quase terminando nosso jantar, meu pai resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- O jantar está muito bom filha. – Ele falou isso em um tom de voz murcha. Realmente ele estava cansado.

- Obrigada, pai. – Resolvi então puxar assunto e confirmar a minha teoria. – Pai, vi hoje nos Newton o planfeto do Max, o garoto que fugiu de casa. Acharam ele?

Ele deu um suspiro forte, e ficou ainda mais abalado. É, com certeza, teoria confirmada.

- Sabe, ele me lembra você, Bella. É claro que você não fugiu, exatamente. Mas não é fácil pra pai nenhum. E toda vez que mexo nesse caso tenho uma sensação que vou perder você.

- Pai, aquilo já passou. E você e nem a mamãe vão me perder.

- Me prometa. Se alguma vez acontecer qualquer coisa que possa te tirar de mim você vai conversar comigo e me deixar ajudar.

- Prometo, pai. – Falei com toda a verdade que podia.

- Obrigado.

Ele se levantou da mesa após acabar com o seu jantar, pegou um copo com água e ingeriu dois comprimidos diferentes. Estranhei aquilo, nunca o vi doente, nem muito menos tomando comprimidos...

- Pai, o que é isso? – Falei apontando para ele e os comprimidos que ele já tinha engolido. – Está doente?

- Não, Bella. Só estou estressado. Foi até o Carlisle que me indicou, Disse que eu ando muito tenso. E tinha que repor algumas vitaminas. Que não me alimento bem durante o dia... – O interrompi.

- Ele tem razão. Que eu saiba durante o dia você só come lanche. Mas quando você foi ao médico? – Perguntei intrigada.

- Hoje, depois do almoço. Estava mais cansado que o normal. Resolvi ver o que era... – e ele deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais. Isso acendeu uma luz de alerta na minha cabeça. Precisava cuidar melhor do meu pai. - ... Além do mais, vou dormi a noite como uma pedra. Preciso estar bem disposto pra encontrar esse garoto. – E ele cuspiu a palavra garoto dando a entender da inconseqüência dele. Pelo menos aquele tom triste foi embora. A minha sincera promessa, com certeza, foi o suficiente pra ele se sentir seguro que não iria me perder.

Após lavar os pratos e arrumar a cozinha, subi ao banheiro que compartilhávamos e fiz minha higiene. Fui me deitar, estava morta sobre os meus pés. Dormiria a noite toda. Assim eu esperava.

Eu estava na campina minha e do Edward. Do outro lado minha avó. Aquilo era estranho. Só por vê-la já sabia que era sonho, pois ela já havia morrido a alguns anos. Ela estava feliz, sorridente. Acenei pra ela, que estava bem longe de mim. Resolvi então encurtar a distancia. Quando estávamos frente a frente, comecei a falar:

- Como está ... – Parei, pois ao mesmo tempo ela também começou a falar. Em respeito, deixei ela iniciar nossa conversa. Mas ela também parou. Sorrimos uma para outra como se nos desculpássemos pelo ocorrido. Foi quando raios de luz se espelharam em minha avó. Assim como eu, ela procurou a fonte. Estava fazendo sol. Edward se aproximava. Tentei alerta-lo, mas já era tarde. Ele já passava a mão pela minha cintura.

Encarei a minha avó, imaginando como poderia explicar aquela situação. Assim como eu, ela parecia busca sua própria voz.

- Feliz aniversário, Bella. – Parei de olhar para minha avó, que também desviou a atenção para ele, e ele prosseguiu. - Parabéns pelos seus 70 anos. – E ele me beijou a mão. Voltei a minha atenção para a minha avó, que estava com a mão suspensa no ar, como se também tivesse sua mão beijada por alguém. Olhei para o Edward, pisquei algumas vezes, tentando entender tudo, quando de repente olho a minha frente. Não era a minha avó. Era eu, com 70 anos. Com um vestido velho, pele enrugada. Cabelos grisalhos. Era eu...

Então acordei, já me sentando na cama. Olhei para o relógio ainda eram uma e três da manhã. Meu anjo ainda não tinha chegado. Definitivamente, não dava pra eu passar outra noite em claro. Resolvi tomar um banho, isso ajudaria a relaxar.

Peguei minha toalha e caminhei até o banheiro. Não me importei com nada. No quarto ao lado Charlie estava em seu sono mais profundo. Realmente os remédios que o Carlisle havia dado estavam fazendo efeito. Cogitei a hipótese de fazer o mesmo, tomar remédio para dormir, caso o banho morno não me acalmasse. Não o do meu pai é claro, mais o Tylenol. Ri de mim mesma. Lembrei-me da noite que antecedeu minha ida a Campina pela primeira vez. Estava tão elétrica que realmente me dopei pra poder descansar. Acho que hoje faria à mesma coisa.

Terminado meu banho, me sequei. Desastrada como sempre, deixei meu pijama e toalha caírem no chão e ficando todos molhados. Droga. Sai então do banheiro nua. Bom, não havia risco, o Edward ainda não havia chegado e meu pai estava com o sono mais pesado que o de costume. Comecei a pensar que a história da Alice me dizer que eu iria ver o Edward antes do esperado era só pra me distrai. Bom, ela conseguiu na hora.

Entrei no meu quarto, totalmente despida. O vento frio me assolou e então congelei. Eu não havia deixado a janela aberta, destrancada é claro, mas não aberta.

Edward estava ali. Parado. Seus olhos dourados percorreram todo meu corpo. Sua respiração falhou. Quando seus olhos voltaram aos meus, já haviam assumido um tom de ônix. O Desejo o dominou.

- Bella...

Sem ao menos dar tempo pra qualquer postura lógica, ele me tomou em seus braços. Beijava-me com intensidade, fazendo com que um arrepio de excitação passasse pelo meu estomago e caminhasse em direção ao meu baixo ventre. Suas mãos eram rápidas, passavam pelos meus seios, os tomando com brutalidade e carinho, enquanto também alisava minha costas e meu bumbum. Seus lábios desceram pelo meu pescoço. Beijando, lambendo, enquanto suas mãos ainda passeavam por minhas costas, seios, ventre, intimidade... Trazendo o meu corpo de encontro ao seu.

- Bella...

Sua boca agora estava em meus seios, lambendo, beijando, abocanhando. Mas eu nenhum momento senti os seus dentes. Ele de algum modo estava controlado...

- Bella...

Suas mãos estavam espalmadas passeando pelo meu corpo. Em nenhum momento deixei de sentir aquele frio que caminha entre meu estomago e minha intimidade. Sua boca deslizou do meu seio o foi em direção ao meu estomago, umbigo, ventre, baixo ventre... E o frio, a excitação foi se intensificando...

Sua mão segurou minha coxa esquerda, enquanto ele se ajoelhava no chão. Passando a minha perna pelo seu ombro, deixando assim minha coxa apoiada em seu ombro direito e minha perna suspensa em suas costas. Enquanto tentava me apoiar na perna direita. Suas mãos voltaram agora para minhas costas, me dando apoio. E a minha foram em direção a um de seus ombros para não cair.

- Bella...

Sua boca tomou meu sexo. Beijando, lambendo, sugando. Como as estrelas de repente ficaram tão próximas? Não sei como, mas estava agora apoiada na parede, minha perna ainda em seu ombro. E sua mão abrindo os grandes lábios da minha intimidade, facilitando assim o seu acesso ao meu ponto mais sensível.

Minha voz? Minha fala? Não sei. Eram só gemidos. Mal conseguia terminar de pronuncia o seu nome.

- Edwar...

- Edw...

Sem mais nem menos meu estomago se contraiu ao mesmo tempo em que meu ventre, eu senti minha intimidade pulsar, se contrair... Meu Deus, eu estava tendo um orgasmo? Sim eu estava. Minhas pernas não tinham mais força.

Edward agora tomava os meus lábios, me beijando. Como sempre cuidadoso, não senti sua língua. Lógico, evitando o veneno dele entrar de encontro a minha saliva. Mas quem disse que isso impedia do beijo ser quente, pulsante, de sentir meu sabor em sua boca. Sua boca... Seu sabor...

- Bella... Você me deixa louco...

Minha nossa, em que momento foi que ele ficou nu? Seu corpo era maravilhoso. Minha curiosidade se apossou de mim. Pela primeira vez meus braços e mãos tomavam alguma atitude.

Enquanto ele me beijava e encostava sua ereção em meu ventre, passeie minhas mãos pelos seus braços... Que braços... Céus.

Seu peito... Que peitoral... Caramba.

Seu ombro e costas... Que delícia.

Seu abdômen, baixo ventre, e por fim, meu maior objeto de curiosidade... Seu membro. Meio sem jeito, mas tomada pelo desejo, toquei seu membro com as mãos.

Eu o estava masturbando? Oh céus.

E o desejo cresceu em mim. Voltando... Ardendo...

Libertei os meus lábios do dele. Soltei temporariamente o seu membro para empurrá-lo de encontro com a parede.

Beijei seu pescoço... Que gosto.

Seu peitoral, ao mesmo tempo em que espalmava minhas mãos pelo seu abdômen... Que maravilha.

Com minha boca entreaberta, de forma a permitir a minha língua ter contato com sua pele de mármore, desci por seu abdômen, baixo ventre, abocanhei seu membro... UAU

Cadê minha timidez?

Ele então grunhiu alto, nessa hora lembrei de Charlie. Mas não teve tempo de fazer nada. Edward me puxou, voltando a me beija, deitando-me na cama. Suas mãos faziam uma dança esplendida em meu corpo. As minha também procuravam explorar tudo que era possível. Suas pernas afastaram as minhas e me sentir ser invadida.

Não era pra mim sentir dor? Ahhh. Mas que dorzinha mais prazerosa, uma coceirinha. Muito boa. Estranha. Como se faltasse espaço pra tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo sendo perfeito, milimetricamente perfeito. Ele ficou um pouco parado. A sensação era estranha, dolorida, gostosa, boa... Mas melhorou mil vezes quando ele voltou a se mexer. Um vai e vem sensacional. E aquela coceirinha gostosa, prazerosa. Eu estava sendo levada a loucura.

Ele? Gemia. Grunhia. Urrava. Chamava-me...

Eu? Pronunciava, ou melhor, tentava pronunciar o seu nome, embora só saísse gemidos e às vezes gritinhos de prazer.

E tudo se intensificou. Meu estomago, ventre se contraíram, minhas pernas tremeram, meu quadril parecia que estava sendo eletrocutado te tanto que se contraia. E meu corpo agarrou o membro dele em punho, mastigando. Outro orgasmo?

E ele também se contraiu em seguida. Senti então todo o meu corpo relaxar, o dele também.

Enfim realmente nos olhávamos agora. A razão estava voltando aos olhos de Edward, e meu juízo estava retornando a medida que meu corpo relaxava.

- Bella... O que fizemos? – Ele estava apavorado, provavelmente temendo ter me machucado... Bobo...

- Fizemos amor, Edward. – Minha voz saída a golfadas. Estava ofegante.

- Eu... Eu... – Ele não conseguia falar, mas eu sabia o que ele queria perguntar.

- Não, Edward. Você não me machucou, nem me quebrou, nem me mordeu. – Ainda estava ofegante. E para provar tudo, fiquei de pé, contrariando a idéia do meu corpo que exigia uma boa noite de sono. Dei uma pirueta pra ele, mostrando meu corpo de todos os ângulos, para ele se certificar do que eu estava falando. – Viu? Nada de errado.

Eu estava atiçando a fera. Seus olhos voltaram a ficar ônix. Mas ele foi forte. Engoliu seco algumas vezes, e piscou também. Após um minuto, seu desejo estava um pouco mais controlado... Um pouco.

- Bella, se vista. Não foi certo o que fizemos. Não conseguirei me controlar com você assim. – E ele já estava vestido. Mas quem dizia que eu o queria controlado? Mas tudo bem. Meu objetivo já quase esquecido foi alcançado, eu estava relaxada. Pronta pra dormir.

Lembrei do meu pai. Santos Remédios. Por que com toda certeza, não fomos silenciosos. Vesti-me então. Aconcheguei-me em seus braços, enquanto ele cantarolava minha canção de ninar. Ele podia dizer que foi errado, mas estava tão satisfeito quanto eu. E pela primeira noite, dormi bem. Bom pelo menos das quatro e dezesseis em diante.

Acordei e não o encontrei ao meu lado. Fiquei triste. Mas a tristeza foi logo embora assim que encontrei seu bilhete em cima da minha escrivaninha.

Bella,

Tive que sair mais cedo. O cheiro do seu sangue estava me deixando louco. Volto para irmos a escola juntos. Embora tenha sido uma grande loucura adorei nosso momento.

Beijos

Edward.

O meu sangue?

Foi quando me virei e olhei pra cama, que estava quase sem lençol e no mesmo havia uma mancha de sangue.

Ah, o sangue. Minha virgindade. Entendi.

Embora meu sangue fosse atraente pra ele e ele demonstrar que não era nada de mais enquanto sua garganta ficava em chamas. Uma coisa era meu sangue dentro do meu corpo, outra totalmente diferente era ele exposto. Como agora.

Olhei no relógio e provavelmente meu pai já havia ido trabalhar, peguei minha necessaire e minha roupa, tomei um banho e fiz minha higiene. Mas foi quando me olhei no espelho que vi uma coisa interessante. Eu estava diferente, como se o momento intimo de puro amor com Edward tivesse mudado meu semblante, meu olhos estavam brilhantes e meu rosto corado, era como se estivesse mais bonita. Parei de divagar sobre meu estado de espírito e desci pra tomar meu café da manhã estava com muita fome, acho que devido a minha atividade física da madrugada.

Como prometido Edward me espera e fomos juntos pra escola com ele me lançando sorrisos bobos e apaixonados por todo a caminho e um Alice igualmente satisfeita no banco traseiro como se tudo tivesse saído exatamente como ela tinha previsto. Agora eu tinha entendido os olhares maliciosos que ela me lançou no dia anterior e a garantia que eu veria Edward antes do esperado.

O dia transcorreu normalmente bem, como a semana. E amanhã seria meu aniversário. Edward e eu não voltamos ao assunto relações sexuais, embora eu ficasse insistindo que tudo foi bom e nosso relacionamento tenha ganhado um up grade em termos de amassos.

Então para voltar a minha experiência tão bem sucedida, após tanto pensar, cheguei a conclusão, a palavra chave, ou melhor, atitude certa era provoca-lo, faze-lo perder o auto-controle e literalmente me atacar. Alice havia me ajudado, bom tecnicamente, na parte dele perder o autocontrole me dando sem ele perceber um presente de aniversário.

- Bella, tome o seu presente de aniversário e esconde rapidinho, Edward já está vindo. – Alice me deu uma sacola de uma roupa de grife que eu não conhecia. Quando ia reclamar, ela me sorriu maliciosamente e me disse. – É para ajudar nos seus planos essa noite com o Edward. Como você é muito tímida, recomendo que só olhe quando estiver só.

Então escondi a sacola embaixo do banco do motorista da minha picape. Como anunciado pela Alice, nem dois segundos se passaram e o Edward apareceu com o cenho franzido interrogando a Alice o porquê de desde ontem ela ficar cantando o hino da Alemanha. Alice é claro soube se sair alegando que ele não precisava ficar sabendo da surpresas intimas que ela estava preparando para o Jasper, mas provavelmente começou a pensar em muitas coisas, digamos, interessantes, pois em menos de trinta segundos, Edward implorou pra ela voltar a cantar o hino Alemão.

E agora aqui estava eu, vestida como uma lingerie azul clara. Que tanto dava para usar no dia-a-dia como deixar louco meu anjo. Com meu pai dormindo em seu quarto tão profundamente, com toda certeza eu poderia derrubar a casa e ele só perceberia no outro dia, quando acordasse, já que ele ainda andava estressado por conta dos desaparecimentos dos garotos no estado de Washington. Mas principalmente por um especifico que estava em suas mãos a investigação, e com isso ele continuava tomando os remédios indicado por Carlisle.

Como o esperado, as dez e meia em ponto Edward apareceu na minha janela. Ele mal podia esperar o que o esperava, comigo coberta por um lençol. Quando ele deu um passo em minha direção tive a satisfação de remover meu lençol e vê-lo ofegar. Ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos iam de dourado a ônix em um piscar de olhos e sua excitação começava a se fazer presente.

Como ele ficou pretificado com a visão resolvi caminhar em sua direção, com os olhos de águia dele acompanhando cada movimento meu, que tentava a todo custo caminhar da forma mais sensual que conseguia.

Ele não se moveu, bom, não exatamente, já que não se pode considerar uma excitação chegar ao extremo um movimento. Então, com toda o desejo que tinha comecei a desabotoar sua camisa dando leve mordida na pele de seu peito a medida que ela começa a ficar exposta. Ele até podia estar se controlando, mas sua respiração estava vindo à golfadas, enquanto ele continuava mudo.

Com minha língua rodeie o umbigo dele, olhando em seus olhos, enquanto minhas mãos retiravam o cinto, abria o botão de sua calça e o zíper. Mordi o seu baixo ventre seguido de beijos molhados, ainda olhando em seus olhos, enquanto sua calça caia em seu tornozelo. Desci meus beijos para seu membro totalmente excitado, mas ainda escondido pela sua boxer branca. E finalmente eu escuto seu primeiro som, um gemido seguido de uma repreensão nem um pouco irritada.

- Bella, você não pode fazer isso, tem que parar. – Mas ele mesmo não fazia nada pra impedir. Então deixe sua boxer cair sobre seus tornozelos e comecei a lamber da base de seu membro até sua glande, em seguida abocanhando apenas a cabecinha e dando vigorosas sucções que eram respondidas com gemidos e rosnados de prazer da parte do Edward.

Era incrível como isso estava me deixando excitada e toda molhadinha, até que ele finalmente resolver interferir e me impedir, afastando minha boca de seu membro e me levantando sobre os ombros. Por um momento achei que ele iria dar fim a minha alegria, mas para minha grande surpresa ele só estava querendo brinca também.

- Chega, Bella. Agora é minha vez de sentir o seu gosto.

Deitando-me na cama como toda gentileza como seu eu fosse o mais fino dos cristais, ele se deitou em seguida por cima de mim e me beijou. Um beijo onde ele alternava entre prender meu lábio superior em seus lábios e passar a língua e prender meu lábio inferior e também passar a língua. Até nossas bocas se juntaram em sincronia e para minha surpresa sentir pela primeira vez a língua dele contra a minha em um dança sensual. De inicio estranhei, abri meus olhos e o fitei, e ele fazia o mesmo, para depois me dar uma piscadela – como quem diz: pensei que você queria, não está bom? – e voltou a me beijar.

Suas mãos cobriam meus seios e massageava-os dando leves apertões nos mamilos. Até que ele desceu com seus lábios dando beijos molhados no meu rosto, pescoço, colo e por fim abocanhou um dos meus peitos em sua boca, que sugava como se pudesse tirar dali o mais doce mel. Meu outro seio continuo sendo apertado e massageado, enquanto sua mão direita desceu ao meu sexo e também começo a massageá-lo. Por instinto movi meu quadril a cada vez que ele enviava um dedo em mim e seu polegar friccionava meu clitóris. Eu já estava ficando louca quando quase chego ao orgasmo ele se afastou parando tudo e me deixando um pouco estressada.

- Ah não Edward, pode voltar,

- O que você quer que eu faça, Bella. – Ele me perguntou em um tom de divertimento. Olhei para seu pênis ereto e apontado pra mim e sorrir maliciosamente. Fiquei de joelhos e peguei seu membro em meus dedos e comecei a fazer movimentos de vai e vem.

- Quero te dar e receber prazer, Edward. – Falei com uma voz sensual que por pouco não reconheci sendo a minha. Então ele me abraçou. De joelhos, ele se sentou sobre os seus pés, me trazendo junto, conforme eu sentava em seu colo senti-o deslizar para dentro de mim me causando um sensação indescritível, mas muito prazerosa.

- Você está falando desse tipo de prazer, Bella? – Ele falou com a voz rouca enquanto me ajudava nos movimentos.

- E-e-e-xaaaa-taaa-meeen-te, Edddddwarrrrrddd. – Mais gemi do que falei, enquanto ele simplesmente soltava um risinho satisfeito e me auxiliava nos movimentos de sobe e desce.

A cama protestava rangendo, e nossos quadris se chocavam emitindo um som que aumentava o nosso prazer e que se misturava com nossos gemidos e urros, até alcançarmos o ponto máximo do êxtase.

Comigo ainda em seu colo e ainda dentro de mim, ele girou o próprio quadril para o lado, sentando-se na cama e endireitando as pernas e depois arrastou o nosso corpo até suas costas ficarem apoiadas na cabeceira. Ele ameaçou a me tirar de seu colo e sair de dentro de mim, mas o impedir. E Ficamos assim nos acariciando e dando beijos apaixonados.

- Bella, como o seu pai não acordou hoje? Conseguimos ser mais escandalosos que na primeira vez. – Ele me perguntou após um minuto de concentração, provavelmente tentando escutar os pensamentos de Charlie.

- Bom, ele anda meio estressado. Carlisle deu uns remédios pra ele. Ele começou a tomar naquela noite que ficamos juntos.

- Me lembre de agradecer ao meu pai então pelos remédios do Charlie e pedir para as doses serem eternas. – Ele falou com um bom humor excepcional.

- Porque a doses tem que ser eternas? – Franzi meu cenho para tal declaração.

- Ora, Bella. Você conseguiu, estou viciado em você. Não era o seu plano? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma questionadora e divertida. – Agora duvido que eu não vá querer mais de você. E bem, não somos o exemplo de silêncio, principalmente você, mocinha. – Ele falou isso com o dedo indicador tocando meu nariz.

- E quem disse que eu sou a única escandalosa? Se parasse pra escutar essa casa, iria na certa ligar para os guardas florestais e informar que tem um leão da montanha dentro da minha casa.

E então ele gargalhou e eu o acompanhei, mas o movimento do nosso riso provocou reações interessantes em nossos corpos que ainda estavam conectados.

E juntos subimos e descemos a mais uma espiral de prazer.

Acordei como a muito tempo não acordava: descansada. Não queria abrir meus olhos. Vai que tudo foi um sonho bom! Mas de repente comecei a sentir uma mão fria fazer carinho em meus braços, costa, pescoço. Meu corpo estava totalmente relaxado sobre minha pedra predileta, Edward. Inspirei fundo, seu cheiro doce me inebriou na hora. Mas o melhor foi escutar sua voz.

- Vamos, Bella. Está na hora. Seu pai já foi trabalhar. – Ele falou com uma voz preguiçosa. Acho que eu não era a única que queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

- Aqui está tão bom. Não tem nada de interessante hoje, vamos ficar aqui. – Falei toda manhosa, realmente aqui estava muito bom.

- Mas temos que nos levantar. Feliz Aniversário. – Nessa hora ele falou a ultima coisa que eu queria ouvir e que para mim era a mesma coisa que me xingar. Eu estava envelhecendo e ele não.

- Que merda, Edward. Tinha que lembrar? Tinha que acabar com minha alegria. – Falei já me levantando da cama em um rompante de raiva. Ele ficou ali chocado com meu mau humor repentinho. – Desculpe, Edward. Não era minha intenção ficar brava com você. Mas estou sentindo, já algum tempo, que esse aniversário vai me trazer muitas decepções. E meus sonhos vem me dizendo que vou te perder. – Falei respirando fundo, tentando acalmar meu mal humor. Mas a única coisa que conseguir foi ser delicada, pois tinha certeza que meus olhos ainda estavam endurecidos. – Não quero envelhecer, Edward. Quero ficar com você pra sempre.

- Por favor, Bella. Essa história de novo não. Já te falei. Não vou acabar com sua vida nem muito menos com sua alma. Você merece amadurecer, fazer faculdade, viver, ter oportunidades. E não ficar presa por toda uma eternidade a mentiras, a ensinos médios, a curtos períodos de tempo em uma cidade, a ficar reclusa por conta do sol ou a ter que sempre disfarça na presença de humanos em momentos de refeição. – Pronto. Agora eram eu e ele irritados. Maravilhada. O que era para ser uma manhã maravilhosa após fazermos amor, agora era nós dois irritados um com o outro e principalmente com o dia de hoje.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Vamos deixar rolar. Estamos em um impasse. O tempo é o melhor remédio para resolver qualquer impasse. Agora vamos nos arrumar e irmos para a escola. – Falei um pouco mais tranqüila e com minha irritação quase indo para o espaço. Realmente o tempo era o melhor remédio pra tudo.

- Eu estou indo em casa, preciso trocar de roupas e acho que tomar um banho também. Não será nada fácil explicar para os alunos o porquê o cheiro de sexo estar tão intenso em mim. – Enfim, parece que o bom humor estava voltando.

- Ótimo, te encontro lá então. – Dei um suspiro de satisfação. – Estou morrendo de fome. – Então ele me deu um beijo leve e já estava caminhando até a janela. Nossa! Como ele se veste rápido. Eu aqui ainda nua e ele, sem eu ter visto, já estava todo vestido. Com as roupas amassadas, claro.

Cheguei na escola e ele ainda não tinha chegado e nem Alice. Tinha feito uma nota mental para agradecer a lingerie azul que ela havia me dado. Acabei sorrindo sozinha. Ainda bem que eu escutei o seu conselho e só vi meu presente de aniversário em casa. Seria constrangedor vê-lo na frente dela e pensar em tudo que ela poderia ter visto nos meus futuros planejamentos.

Encontrei Mike e Jéssica conversando. O que em si era meio estranho pelo fato deles estarem naquela difícil fase do recém termino.

Termino de namoro.

Em pensar nisso, meu coração ficou tão apreensivo. Lembrei-me do meu sonho, onde Edward me dizia adeus. Respirei fundo, afinal era só um pesadelo. Mas isso não significava que eu ficava tranqüila, afinal eu era só uma humana.

- Oi Mike... Jéssica. – Os cumprimentei de forma educada.

- Ola, Bella. – E eles retribuíram em uníssono.

- Bella, está preparada para o grande dia? – Ben chegou perto de mim, sem ao menos eu me der conta da sua aproximação. Acho que estava um pouco distraída.

- O-o q-que v-você e-está f-falando? – Merda. Tinha que gaguejar?

- Oi, Bella. Ele está falando sobre a prova de Romeu e Julieta. Lembra? O professor pediu para gente ler e ver o filme e na semana que vem teremos a prova. – Ângela falou, me acalmando. Por um momento pensei que ele estivessem se referindo ao meu aniversário, mas graças a Deus, era só sobre literatura.

- Ah, sim, claro. Vou ver o filme hoje a tarde. O livro eu já li.

- Por que você tinha ficado nervosa? – Jéssica me questionou com um olhar atento.

- Nada. – Todos me olhavam incrédulos. Droga. Porque eu tinha que ser uma péssima mentirosa?

- Uhuhhhh, já vamos então. Vamos? A aula já vai começar. – Mike me chamou, já caminhando em direção a escola.

Nos últimos tempos Mike estava diferente. Tentava a todo custo imitar o Edward. Seus cabelos estavam maiores e o gel ajudava na desordem capilar meticulosamente bagunçado. Mas infelizmente pra ele, o estilo Edward de ser não era algo possível de se reproduzir.

Quando já estava a caminho da sala foi impedida por um chamado a muito quase esquecido, fazia tempo que não o via. Principalmente depois de volta de Phoenix com todos aqueles machucados.

- Bella?

- Jacob?

- Oi, Bella. Estava com saudades. – E então ele me abraçou.

- Jacob, também estava com saudades. E aí? Como vão as coisas? Já terminou o seu carro?

- Na verdade ainda não. Mas estou quase. Acho que vou acabar abrindo uma mecânica. – Ele riu. Era um riso contagiante, impossível de se resistir. Então retribui.

- Tenho certeza que se abrir, você terá clientela fixa. Muitos não gostam de ir ao Dowling.

- Verdade. Então, mudando de assunto em vim aqui na cidade pra resolver umas coisas e... Lembrei-me... De você. – Nossa! Ele parecia tão hesitante. Será que era outro recado do Billy?

- Que foi, Jake? Algum problema? – Perguntei realmente curiosa e preocupada.

- Bom, seu pai falou com meu pai... E bom... Eu fiz isso para você... Sabe... Presente... É simples. Espero que goste. – E então ele me estendeu um objeto obviamente caseiro e manual. Mas ao mesmo tempo delicado e que mostrava que se foi ele mesmo que fez ele tinha muita habilidade, não só com mecânica, mas com artesanato também.

O objeto era feito de cipó contorcido de modo a formar um circulo e dentro havia uma pedra que era presa por diversas linhas que vinha do circulo e se encontravam no centro. As linhas formavam um emaranhado muito bem organizado, como se tivesse se tecendo em cores de degradê. Possuía uma alça, provavelmente para dependurar em algo. Na parte inferior havia uma pena presa ao circulo de cipó com uma linha mais grossa num tom de dourado.

- Nossa! Jake é lindo. Obrigada. – Falei já abraçada a ele. – Realmente eu gostei. Er... Obrigada pelo presente.

- Bom, eu que agradeço. Seu pai falou que você é meio difícil com presentes. Isso é um Filtro dos sonhos. Prende sonhos ruins.

- Bem, estou precisando disso. As vezes tenho cada pesadelo. – Era incrível como a história fluía bem com ele. Como era fácil sorrir. Acho que depois de Ângela ele era o meu amigo mais verdadeiro.

- Que bom. Ahhh... Tchau então. Felicidades, Bella. – E ele me abraçou.

Quando já estava bem afastado e eu ainda olhando ele ir embora. Com um sorriso vejo Edward e Alice entrando no meu campo de visão em seu maravilhoso Volvo. Quando eles viram Jacob ali, na hora franziram o cenho. Eu não entendia. Mas algo me dizia que tinha muito mais envolvido nessa rixa do que o simples fato dele gostar de mim e Billy pedir pelo termino do meu namoro com Edward.

Então vieram em minha direção. E imediatamente rearranjaram a face em um esplendido sorriso. Edward me deu um beijo logo depois de Alice me abraçar e sussurrar um não precisa agradecer. Na hora pude sentir meu rosto queimar enquanto Edward sorria de satisfação.

Entramos na escola na hora exata em que o sino anunciou o inicio do período letivo do dia. Enquanto eu guardava na minha bolsa o presente de Jacob, caminhávamos para nossa sala.

- O que é isso, Bella? – Edward me perguntou com curiosidade.

- Não é nada. Só um presente de aniversario que Jake me deu. – cuspi a palavra aniversário porque ela realmente não me agradava. Ele respirou fundo torcendo o nariz um pouco como se algum odor nada agradável o tivesse atingido em cheio. Mas depois amenizou suas feições.

- Isso significa que eu também posso te dar presentes? – Ele perguntou todo animado.

- É claro que não.

- Mas o Jacob te deu. Porque não posso te dar presentes?

- Porque eu não tenho nada para oferecer em troca. Estaríamos em desvantagens maiores do que já estamos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ele perguntou intrigado.

- Ah, você sabe. Eu não sou tão boa pra você...

- Bella, você é perfeita para mim. Não vamos discutir sobre isso de novo. – Era sempre assim, quando eu falava que era menos do que ele, ele logo me interrompia e mostrava o quanto me amava. Mas eram pouco difícil ver por esse ângulo, quando você e apenas uma humana descoordenada perto de um deus grego de beleza e perfeição. – Além do mais, acho que essa noite provamos um para o outro o quanto somos ótimos juntos. – E ele deu um sorriso satisfeito e com malícia, enquanto eu corava até o ultimo tom de vermelho ao relembrar toda a nossa noite.

Assistimos às aulas que compartilhávamos trocando carícias discretas. O dia passou excepcionalmente rápido. Alias, mas rápido do rápido de costume quando estou com meu anjo.

No refeitório não tocamos no assunto aniversário. Alice era discreta, embora quisesse comemorar meu aniversário contra minha vontade ela não me infligiu o peso de agüentar parabéns de todos que conhecemos, o que por si eu já era muito grata.

Mas não pude escapar do assunto o dia todo, na saída, quando já estava a caminho da minha picape Alice veio ao meu encontro.

- Bella. Espero-te lá em casa. Tudo bem? Como prometido só será uma comemoração discreta e sem exageros. – Alice falou com uma felicidade palpável, porém discreta.

- Tudo bem. Mas antes vou trabalhar na loja dos Newton, e depois assistir ao filme de Romeu e Julieta para a prova da semana que vem. – Já fui falando e me justificado pelo meu atraso certo. Algo que eu meio estava fazendo propositalmente.

- Bom, já que você comentou sobre a Loja. Bem eu conversei com a Sra. Newton. – Ela falou meio sem graça, como se desculpasse por ter sido fraga em um delito.

- O que vocês conversaram, Alice? – Perguntei de forma amena, surpreendendo ela que provavelmente tinha visto meu nervosismo. Que teria vindo, mas é claro, conseguir conter com duas respirações intensas.

- Trocamos o seu turno. – Quando eu ia me desesperar por ter me ocorrido que mais um sabia do meu aniversário, Alice se adiantou. – Calma, não falei que era por causa do dia treze de setembro em si. Só falei que era porque você tinha umas coisas para resolver e iria ficar ocupada.

- Obrigada, Alice. – Suspirei aliviada. Realmente Alice era uma grande amiga, me poupando algo que ela sabia que me desagradava. Mas ficava a grande questão. Se ela sabia que me desagradava meu aniversário, porque insistia em uma festa?

- Bom, já vou indo. O Edward vai com você para sua casa. Divirtam-se! – E ela foi toda sorridente, ela estava aprontando algo. Tinha certeza.

- Edward, você vai assistir comigo Romeu e Julieta? – Perguntei meio descrente.

- Claro, também tenho uma prova semana que vem. – Ele falou com divertimento. Eu, é claro rolei os olhos. Como se ele não soubesse de cor todos os filmes sobre Romeu e Julieta, bem como a obra literária. Na verdade ele queria ficar comigo como eu com ele. Além de me impedir de fugir do nosso compromisso mais a noite.

- E então, Bella, você já não assistiu esse filmes milhares de vezes? – Edward me perguntou quando já estávamos entrando em minha casa.

- Na verdade, sim. Mas eu gosto muito da obra. A história de amor deles é linda. – Edward me olhou de forma reprovadora. Ele tinha sérios problemas com clássicos como o caso do Morro dos Ventos Uivantes.

Sentamos-nos juntos no sofá, após eu colocar o DVD no aparelho e esperar a abertura do menu para colocar o inicio do filme. Edward estava com o controle remoto em suas mão. E me puxou para que ficássemos meio deitados, enquanto ele mantinha o seu braço direito em minha cintura fazendo carinho por debaixo do tecido da minha blusa, tocando minha pele.

- Edward, eu quero assistir ao filme. Você me tocando assim não vou conseguir me concentrar. – Disse com um fio de voz que nem eu mesma fiquei convencida sobre qual era realmente o meu desejo naquele momento.

- Pronto, o filme já vai iniciar. – Ele falou assim que selecionou o iniciar do filme. Mas manteve suas mão onde estava me fazendo um carinho leve e casto, porém que me tirava um pouco dos eixos.

Enquanto assistíamos ao filme, ele diversas vezes fazia algum comentário que me deixava espantada.

- Sabe, eu invejo um pouco a facilidade de suicídio. Pelo menos uma coisa para o Romeu se redimir depois de arruinar a própria vida. Infelizmente não é tão fácil para todos os seres. – Ele falou isso come se falasse do qual normal é a chuva cair do céu.

- Céus, Edward. A idéia de suicídio é terrível. Mesmo que ele realmente tivesse arruinado a própria vida, que não é o caso da história, ainda assim não foi certo. – Falei repudiando o único ponto da história no qual eu era contra.

- Ele não arruinou a própria vida, Bella? - Ele falou me contestando – Claro que ele arruinou. Matou o cunhado. Era apaixonado por outra. Ele fez tudo errado.

- Não, Edward. Foram os fatos da vida que arruinaram a vida deles. As chances estavam contra eles. Bem como a intolerância dos pais e amigos, por assim dizer. – Tentei explicar meu ponto de vista.

- Bem, isso não vem ao caso. Eu mesmo já tenho um planejamento para quanto você se for. Não existe vida pra mim sem você. – Foi nessa hora que mais fiquei assustada.

- Como assim você tem um planejamento? Quando foi que você o fez? – O questionei, mas morrendo de medo de escutar.

- Quando você estava com James, e eu não tinha a total certeza que chegaria a tempo de evitar o pior. Ainda mais tendo que correr com toda a minha família pelo sol de Phoenix e nos expondo. Eu pensei nos Volturi. Se eu não chegasse a tempo, eu iria a Volterra, Itália. Entregaria-me aos Volturi e os irritaria. Eles então me desmembrariam e me queimariam. Bom, na verdade é exatamente o que vou fazer no dia que você não existir mais, já que tenho a certeza que não poderei contar nem com a ajuda de Carlisle, e nem de Jasper ou Emmett. – O tom de voz dele era monótono e sua expressão facial era vazia como se não houvesse mais nada o que esperar do futuro a não ser aquela idéia idiota.

- O que são os Volturi?

- É a família real que eu te mostrei naquele grande quadro na casa de Carlisle. Lembra? – Eu assenti. – Então todos que vão ao encontro deles ou se juntam ou morrem. Os que se juntam normalmente são aqueles que possuem algum dom que possa interessar a eles e é claro que queira servir eles com esse dom. Já os que morrem são os que ou infligiram a lei se expondo ou os irritaram.

- Edward! Se você morresse, você gostaria que eu me matasse? – Eu perguntei para ele. Ele por sua vez me olhou confuso para logo depois sua expressão se tornar horrorizada.

- Não. É claro que não, Bella. Jamais. – Ele ainda estava horrorizado.

- Então me prometa que se algo acontecer comigo você não vai se matar, Edward. – O pressionei.

- Bella, entendo seu ponto de vista. Mas não posso prometer algo que sei que não vou cumprir. – Então eu suspirei derrotada. Não tinha como o tirar da idéia absurda que ele elaborou.

Depois terminamos de assistir ao filme enquanto eu remoia aquele assunto. Tentava a todo custo convencer a minha consciência que aquilo jamais iria acontecer. Até porque, Alice ainda me via me tornando uma deles.

Quando já estava quase escurecendo resolvi me levantar a fazer a janta de Charlie. Era muito bom que meu pai e minha mãe não tenham lembrado do meu aniversário. Estava estranhando, mas muito agradecida por nenhum deles me impor presentes ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Embora ele tenha comentado com Billy e Jacob sobre o dia.

Mas quando passei pelo telefone no mesmo instante ele tocou. Era Charlie.

- Oi, Bells. Não vou jantar em casa. Tudo Bem?

- Tudo bem, pai. Vai demorar?

- Vou, Bella. Provavelmente vou chegar quando você já estiver dormindo. Alice me ligou e disse que você vai à casa deles. Divirta-se. Tchau, Bells. – Estranho! Ele estava feliz? O que o meu pai está aprontando?

- Porque essa cara, Bella? Alguma coisa de errado em Charlie? – Edward perguntou após ver minha expressão confusa.

- Não sei. Estranho. Ele estava feliz e disse que chegaria bem tarde. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Pelo contrário é muito bom saber que ele não está nem ligado para o dia de hoje, mas é normal ele sempre fazer alguma coisa. Até mesmo a mamãe. Que também não deu o ar da graça...

- Não se preocupe, amor. Aproveitando que estamos sozinhos e que seu pai não chega tão cedo... – E então ele me prensou contra a parede me dando um beijo de tirar o fogo. – Que tal aproveitar. Estou viciado em você.

Então ele voltou a me beijar. Um beijo lascivo e cheio de paixão. Sua língua penetrava em minha boca e se colidia com minha língua de forma a travar uma batalha erótica onde o prêmio era a nossa excitação. A dele se fazendo presente em sua calça e que eu podia sentir contra meu baixo ventre. E a minha excitação presente na umidade do meu sexo.

Sua mão passeava pelo meu corpo, por baixo da blusa. Seus carinhos chegavam aos meus seios e retornavam ao meu umbigo. Uma dança de vai e vem de suas mãos que me provocavam e me levavam a loucura.

Minhas mãos faziam a mesma dança no corpo dele. Por debaixo de sua camisa eu alisava seu peitoral. Sua barriga.

Ele estava disposto a me tortura com aquele beijo e suas carícias. Meu corpo queria mais. Muito mais. Com a mão tremula pelo prazer, e sem quebrar a conexão dos nossos lábios, desabotoei sua camisa. Forcei-a pelos ombros largos dele. Ele percebeu o que eu queria e deixou a camisa deslizar pelos seus braços, caindo no chão.

Para equilibrar as coisas ele interrompeu o beijo e também retirou a minha blusa que foi lançada longe. Acho que teria dificuldades de encontrá-la depois.

Seus lábios voltaram aos meus, sua língua explorando minha boca e a minha fazendo o mesmo com a dele. Suas mãos massagearam os meus seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã. Mas não demorou muito e escutei o som de tecido sendo rasgado.

Libertei meu lábio do dele e procurei o meu sutiã. Que se desfazia em retalhos espalhados no chão. Olhei nos olhos dele e com uma mão impedir que seus lábios tomassem os meus novamente.

- Edward! Segunda lingerie minha que você destrói. Já não bastava a que Alice me deu. – Dei uma falsa repreensão nele pelo ocorrido.

- Não tenho culpa se você é desejável de mais. Não tenho culpa se você me provoca. Por tanto estou redimido. – Ele falou isso com uma voz rouca ao pé do meu ouvido, beijando a região em seguida. – Gostosa demais...

Não agüentei a excitação ainda maior que se apossou do meu corpo com essa declaração e o tomei em meus lábios, voltando aquela delícia de beijo.

Enquanto as mãos deles se encarregavam de desabotoar minha calça e força-la até cair em meus pés. A minhas mãos se agarravam ao seu ombro e nuca para aprofundar o beijo, se é que isso era possível. Quando sentir a calça em meus pés, com os mesmos joguei minha calça longe. Sem me importar a direção que ela tomaria.

Uma de suas mãos segurava minha cintura de encontro a ele enquanto a outra descia por dentro da minha calcinha e apertava minha bunda. Depois deslizava para o centro do meu bumbum deslizando pelo vale fazendo carinho em meu ânus e seguindo adiante chegado ao inicio de meu canal cervical e constatando a intensidade da umidade acumulada no local. Soltou um gemido que mais parecia um animal rosnando.

Nós estávamos em desigualdade. Minha calcinha não existia mais. Ela agora se resumia a trapos misturados com os retalhos do meu sutiã que estavam no chão. E ele ainda estava com sua calça e boxer.

Cada vez mais me sentia prensada contra a parede da cozinha.

Libertei minhas mãos de seu ombro e nuca e desci-a por suas costas, com minhas mãos espalmadas e sentindo a textura de seus músculos definidos. Cheguei com as palmas das mãos no cós de sua calça e roçando sua pele marmórea cheguei à frente de sua calça. Desabotoei-a e forcei para que elas caíssem no chão. Assim como eu, ele chutou para longe a própria calça com a ajuda de seus pés. Em seguida abaixei sua boxer libertando assim sua ereção que veio imediatamente de encontro a mim. Enquanto minha mão tomava em meus dedos seu membro ereto, sua boxer tomava o mesmo rumo ignorado que anteriormente minha calça e sua calça haviam ido. Não sabia precisar a cor de sua boxer, estava concentrada demais em seus lábios nos meus.

Finalmente ele tirou os dedos de dentro do meu canal cervical. Gemi em protesto. Agora que eu tinha percebido que estava rebolando em sua mão. Lancei meus braços e seu pescoço. Dei um impulso e agarrei sua cintura com minha perna. Esse movimento deixou imprensado seu membro contra meu clitóris e seu baixo vento. Comecei a rebola em busca de prazer enquanto ele urrava.

Em um movimento, que não saberei descrever, ele já estava dentro de mim. Meus braços em seu pescoço, a parede da cozinha e minha pernas em sua cintura me davam apoio para não cair. Enquanto ele estocava dentro de mim me levando a loucura. Eu me sentia toda melada de tal molhada que estava.

Seus lábios ainda nos meus. Uma de suas mãos em meu seio dando leves apertões que me deixavam ainda mais prazerosa. E para minha surpresa sua mãos voltou ao meu bumbum e sentir ele penetrar um dedo em meu ânus, que entrou sem dificuldade por conta de minha lubrificação que estava por todo local.

À medida que ele me penetrava com seu membro ele também me penetrava com seu dedo. O mais surpreendente ainda foi à intensidade do prazer que sentir. Se antes eu achava que não poderia aumentar mais meu prazer, agora eu sabia que podia.

Com tanto prazer comecei a lança meu corpo de encontro ao dele, fazendo com que o barulho de nossas peles se tocando aumentasse ainda mais. O prazer era demais para mim. Mas não queria parar. Queria mais. Queria tudo que ele pudesse me dar. Queria dar tudo que eu pudesse oferecer.

Nossa respiração estava difícil. Nossos corpos começaram a ter convulsões de prazer anunciando o nosso cume. O nosso orgasmo. E ele chegou. Intenso, forte, arrebatador.

Edward foi diminuindo o ritmo a medida que eu me sentia preenchida por seu gozo. Até que ele parou. Retirando de meu ânus seu dedo. Que agora sentia que não foi apenas um dedo e sim dois. UAU.

Seus lábios se desprenderam dos meus e sua cabeça ficou alojada no vão do meu pescoço – Apreciando o buquê enquanto resiste ao vinho. E sua mãos mantinham minhas pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura, com ele ainda dentro de mim.

Não sei em que momento, mas de repente sinto o colchão em minhas costas e ele me deitando, fazendo com que eu perdesse o contato do seu corpo e soltasse um gemido de protesto pela perda de contato.

Em seguida ele se deitou do meu lado, me trazendo ao encontro do seu peito de pedra. E ali em repousei e esperei minha respiração se acalmar.

- Se quiser, durma um pouco minha Bella. Quando estiver na hora eu te chamo. – E então ele começou a cantarolar minha canção de ninar. Mas o cansaço já me dominava e a escuridão me absorvia em um sono tranqüilo.


	2. Desastre

- Acorda dorminhoca. Vamos nos atrasar. – Edward sussurrava em meu ouvido e depois escovava seus lábios em minha mandíbula.

- Não, ta bom assim. – Falei meio manhosa e com voz rouca pelo sono.

- Vamos, Bella. Ou você prefere que Alice venha aqui te pegar. – Ele me perguntou em tom de divertimento. – Seria interessante ela nos ver, ou melhor, te ver sem nenhuma roupa e com esse cheiro de acabei de ser feliz – E ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Tudo bem. Vou tomar banho. Vem comigo? – Falei já me levantando. – Ei, quando você se vestiu. Seu cabelo está molhado? – Falei constatando o obvio.

- Tem uns cinco minutos, resolvi arrumar a bagunça que deixamos lá em baixo e tomar um banho. – Falou cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça e as pernas. A imagem da tranqüilidade.

- Você também está com roupas diferentes. – Falei acusando ele de forma divertida.

- Alice me ligou. Disse que tinha uma muda de roupas minha embaixo do seu banco do motorista da picape. Não seria nada legal chegar em casa com as roupas todas amassadas. Emmett faria muitas piadas. Ela não queria que você ficasse constrangida. – Ele falou com um lindo sorriso nos lábios e deu uma piscadela pra mim no final. Eu é claro sentir meu rosto esquentar e corar. – Adoro quando você cora.

Sai e fui tomar meu banho e me arrumar. Meus cabelos também foram lavados, pois estavam muito embaraçados. Depois sequei eles da forma mais rápida que consegui, ou seja, meia hora. Sai do banheiro e caminhei nua até meu quarto para pode me vestir.

- Sabe, Bella. Acho que você está querendo me provocar. Mas não vai conseguir. – Ele falou isso depois de olhar para meu corpo de modo faminto. Sua ereção se fez presente. Para se controlar ele fechou os olhos e respirava fundo. – Vista-se, estamos quase atrasados. Esme e Carlisle prepararam uma surpresa para você. – Ele falava ainda com os olhos fechados e fazendo com que sua ereção sumisse.

Soltei então um gemido de reprovação.

- Não gosto de surpresas. – Falei mais para mim mesma. Mas é claro que ele escutou.

- Dessa eu garanto que você vai adorar.

Após me vestir com uma calça e uma blusa de manga comprida, e pentear meu cabelo e o prender em um rabo de cavalo. Fomos para casa dos Cullen para a surpresa.

Ele preferiu dirigir minha picape, pois disse que eu estava muito nervosa. Eu é claro não contestei, pois o meu nervosismo era visível. O trajeto até a casa dos Cullen foi silencioso. Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. E eu encostada em seu braço. O cheiro dele com o tempo foi me acalmando. Quando finalmente chegamos, eu já não sentia nenhum nervosismo. Pelo menos não aparentemente.

Quando chegamos me maravilhei com flores na entrada da porta deles e no corrimão dos degraus que davam para a porta. Eu não conseguia ver direito o que ocorria lá dentro.

- Vamos entrar? – Edward me perguntou ao meu lado com a porta aberta esperando alguma atitude de minha parte.

- Claro. – Peguei em sua mão e ele me conduziu ao interior da casa.

- Bella! – Era Emmett que me tomou em seus braços de urso. Emmett para mim era como um irmão mais velho. Que eu sempre quis. Só que ele era realmente aterrorizante quando me abraçava. É claro que ele jamais me machucaria, mas a impressão visual era que eu sairia de seus braços mais moída do que vidro espatifado. Acho que foi por isso que ouvi a repreensão de Esme.

- Solte ela, Emmett. Vai machuca-la.

Quando Emmett me soltou, Esme me abraçou de forma delicada e sussurrou um:

- Seja bem vinda, querida.

- Obrigada, Esme. – Agradeci de forma sincera,

- Ola, Bella. Bom te ver novamente. Espero que goste. Está simples a comemoração. Nada de grande absurdos. – Carlisle conversou comigo provavelmente tentando me acalmar para qualquer loucura que viesse da parte de Alice.

- Por favor, pai. Não fiz nenhuma loucura. Eu prometi a Bella. Não é Bella? – Alice veio me cumprimentar.

- É claro, Alice. Obrigada. – E de longe eu avistei Jasper, afastado como sempre. – Ah. Olá, Jasper. – E ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

De repente fui assolada pela curiosidade.

- Emmett, você e Rosalie não estavam na África? – Perguntei já procurando pelo local Rosalie, mas ao mesmo tempo torcendo para não encontra-la.

- Viemos todos para sua festa. – Ele se explicou. – Espere um pouco, já volto... – E ele sumiu porta a fora enquanto Esme me conduzia mais para dentro da sala.

- Querida, tomamos a liberdade e preparamos uma surpresa espero que goste.

- Humm. Claro. O que é? – Perguntei hesitante e forçando um sorriso.

- Rosalie traga, por favor. – Nessa hora eu respirei fundo. Então ela estava aqui.

Eu gostava dela. Até entendia sua aversão a mim – a intrusa humana que trazia problemas para sua família como o caso de James, Laurent e Victória – mas saber que ela estava ali e que a minha surpresa estava nas mãos dela me deu muito medo. Sempre que ela me olhava eu sentia que por ela minha cabeça e meu corpo estariam separados a muito tempo...

Mas para espanto e alegria, ela foi surgindo em meu campo de visão com um sorriso forçado seguida de minha mãe, Charlie e Phill. Eu sabia que eles estavam aprontando...

- Filha...

- Bella...

- Filha...

Os três falavam ao mesmo tempo e caminharam em minha direção me dando um abraço e me cumprimentando pelo meu aniversário.

- Mãe, quando você chegou? – Eu perguntei quando recebia o abraço do meu pai.

- Cheguei hoje de tarde. – Minha mãe falava enquanto eu recebia o abraço de Phill. – A meia noite volto para casa.

- Porque não ficam? – Perguntei já um pouco triste.

- Ah, querida. Phill tem compromisso e eu não conseguir ninguém para me substituir no jardim de infância. – Minha mãe era professora do Jardim de Infância. Foi com isso que ela me sustentou até eu vir morar com Charlie. – Só viemos com a ajuda do Dr. Carlisle e Esme.

Então caminhei até Esme e a abracei. Realmente o meu aniversário estava sendo ótimo. Acho que iria mudar minha mentalidade sobre esses tipos de comemorações, embora a idéia de envelhecer ainda me estressasse. Principalmente namorando com Edward, que jamais envelheceria.

- Obrigada, Esme. – Abracei em seguida Carlisle, que se assustou um pouco com meu ato. – Obrigada, Carlisle. – Me afastei e abracei Alice, que com toda certeza também estava por trás disso. – Obrigada, Fadinha.

- De nada, querida. – Todos falavam em uníssono.

- Não falei que você iria gostar? - Edward me abraçou por trás e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Falou e acertou. – E então dei um selinho rápido nele. Mas logo me afastei quando escutei minha mãe suspirar em aprovação. Charlie pigarrear em reprovação. Emmett gargalhar por conta do meu envergonhamento e por estar corando.

Seguimos com a comemoração. Eu conversando com Renée e Phill e me atualizando das ultimas novidades enquanto comíamos alguns petiscos que estavam a nossa disposição. Em outros momentos Phill e Charlie se empolgavam e conversavam sobre Baseboll enquanto bebiam alguma coisa, acho que cerveja, mas não tinha certeza.

Realmente a comemoração estava muito boa. Acho que seria meu primeiro aniversário tranqüilo e que eu realmente me sentia bem e confortável. Edward não saia um minuto do meu lado. Ele estava muito feliz por eu realmente estar feliz.

Carlisle, Emmett, Esme e Alice também participava de nossa conversa enquanto fingiam bebericar suas bebidas. Jasper e Rosalie estavam um pouco afastados. Rosalie por estar ali com toda certeza a contra gosto, confraternizando com a humana e a família da humana indesejada. Já Jasper estava feliz sendo contagiado pelo sentimento presente.

- Hora dos presentes. – Alice anunciou toda alegre. Já era quase 23:00 da noite. – Vem, Bella.

- Esse é de Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper – Alice me deu assim que cheguei ao centro da festa. Assim que desembrulhei o presente vi uma caixa de produtos eletrônicos, mas que estava vazia.

- É um som descente para aquela lata velha que você chama de carro. – Emmett falou rindo quando viu na minha face a incompreensão do presente. – Já está instalada.

- Não chame minha picape de lata velha, Emmett. – Ralhei com ele. – E, er... Obrigada.

- Filha, esse é o meu. – Charlie me entregou outro embrulho. Que também já estava vazio.

- Estão de brincadeira, né? – Falei rindo pelo fato de outro presente não estar no local onde deveria estar.

- Ele te deu uma câmera digital de fotos. Eu estou usando ela para registrar o momento. – Alice me falou me mostrando a máquina em suas mãos e rolando os olhos quando viu minha cara de espanto por não ter percebido que fotos estavam sendo tiradas. É, realmente eu estava muito absorta na conversa com minha mãe.

- E esse é meu presente e de Phill, espero que goste. É simples. – Minha mãe me estendeu um embrulho.

- Obrigada, mãe... Phill. – Falei depois de dar um abraço em cada. – É... um álbum? – Falei meio sem entender quando vi um álbum vazio.

- Sim. Para ter onde guardar as fotos. – Ela falou sorrindo para mim e eu retribui o sorriso.

- E esse é meu e de Carlisle, querida. – Esme me entregou duas passagens de ida e volta sem datas marcadas para Jacksonville. – Para você poder visitar sua mãe quando quiser. Está muito pálida.

- Obrigada, Esme... Carlisle. – Falei dando outro abraço neles.

- E esse é... – Edward começou a falar.

- Edward, você prometeu... – Contestei ele.

- Ele não gastou nenhum centavo. – Alice o defendeu.

- Tudo bem. – Respirei fundo. – Pode me dar.

Quando fui abrir a pequena caixa metálica, a fita que a envolvia fez um pequeno corte em meu dedo, mas foi o suficiente para a melhor noite da minha vida virar um desastre.

Quando dei por mim estava caindo em um copo de vidro que ficou em cima de uma mesa de centro perto do sofá onde antes eu estava sentada com minha mãe. Edward havia me arremessado longe.

Jasper rosnou e correu em minha direção, sendo impedido por um borrão. Que quando parou percebi ser Edward. Emmett abraçou Jasper e o impedir de se livrar de Edward. Jasper me olhava com sede nos olhos que antes estavam dourados e agora estavam negros.

Antes o que era apenas uma gota de sangue, quando dei por mim, era um rasgo de pouco mais de 2 centímetros em meu antebraço.

- O que foi isso. – Charlie gritou aterrorizado.

Desviei meu olhar e encarei seis vampiros sedentos pelo meu sangue doce. Olhei para minha mãe, de alguma forma a compreensão a atingia. Era como se de repente ela compreendesse tudo.

- Inodorus filiatus. – Minha mãe gritou. De algum modo a consciência retornou a todos os vampiros. Agora era eu que não entendia.

- Não, Renée. Você não podia ter nos exposto. – Phill a repreendeu.

- Depois, Phill. Depois. – E ela veio em minha direção. – Vamos, Bella. Você precisa ir ao hospital e dar uns pontos nisso. – Ela falou apontando para o meu braço.

- Não precisa, Renée. Eu faço isso. Tenho tudo que preciso aqui. Alice... – Carlisle se adiantou.

- Já estará aqui, pai. – Alice saiu correndo a passos humanos para provavelmente pegar a maleta de médico de Carlisle.

- Como? Você é um vampiro. Acho melhor não se aproximar dela. Embora ela esteja sobre magia é melhor não abusar... – Minha mãe foi falando rápido e de modo desesperado.

Magia? Como assim sobre efeito de magia?

- Que merda é essa? – Meu pai esbravejava. – Renée ficou louca? Vampiro? Magia?

- Charlie, eles são vampiros... – Minha mãe falava como se ele já devesse saber.

- Por favor, Renée. Eu não sou uma criança. Carlisle, quero um explicação lógica... Porque seu filho tentou atacar minha filha? Como Edward foi tão rápido... – Meu pai estava muito confuso. Falava sem ao menos parar para respirar.

- Com licença, preciso cuida do braço de Bella. – Carlisle tentou se esquivar do meu pai. – Edward, cuide de tudo. Você sabe do que estou falando... Jasper... – Edward e Jasper estavam paralisados. Eram duas estátuas com o remorso estampado em suas faces.

- Eu sabia que essa humana idiota ainda ira acabar com a gente. Já não bastava ela descobrir o nosso segredo e nos infligir a presença dela, agora isso, nos expõe aos pais dela... – Edward finalmente saiu do seu estado de choque e se colidiu com Rosalie. Seus rosnados eram intensos. Não tinham como não perceber que ele era mais do que um simples humano. Afinal, em um milésimo de segundos ele tinha atravessado a sala e estava se chocando com Rosalie. O choque dos corpos deles pareciam pedras em um desfiladeiro.

- Nunca. Mais. Fale. Isso. De. Bella. – Ele falou pausadamente – Ela não é culpada. Sou eu que deveria me afastar dela. É nosso mundo que trás problemas para ela. E não o mundo dela que trás problemas para o nosso. – Ele apertava firme pescoço de Rosalie enquanto Emmett tentava tira-lo de perto dela, mas em vão. Ele estava dominado pela ira. E nada melhor do que a ira para dar doses extras de força para um ser que já é forte o suficiente.

Finalmente Alice apareceu com a maleta de Carlisle. Esme se aproximou de Edward e tentou ponderar com ele. Funcionou.

- Deixe que eu falo com ela, Edward. Ajude, Bella. – Esme falou carinhosamente.

- Vamos, Jasper. Preciso falar com você. – Alice saiu arrastando um Jasper petrificado. Uma estátua de beleza com uma face que estampava seu horror.

Edward veio ao meu lado, acompanhado da presença de Charlie e Phill.

- Eu quero uma explicação. Agora. – Charlie obviamente não se deixaria enrolar. Olhei para Carlisle e Emmett, que agora estava do seu lado, como quem diz me ajudem, o que eu faço? O que falo? – Eu não quero explicações suas Isabella, não agora. Quero de Carlisle e de Renée.

A expressão no rosto do Phill era de puro desgosto. Ele obviamente não queria falar.

- Charlie, a explicação deles pode esperar deixe ele cuidar da nossa filha. – Renée ponderou. Charlie apenas assentiu brevemente com a cabeça. As explicações seriam dadas. Isso era fato.

Carlisle me levou a cozinha e me aplicou um anestésico local com o auxílio de uma agulha. Protestei veementemente, mas não conseguir escapar. O fato mais interessante é que desde o momento que minha mãe proferiu aquelas palavras estranhas o cheiro do sangue não estava me dando náuseas como deveria estar ocorrendo, e nem me deixando tonta. Agora era eu que queria explicações.

Carlisle começou a retirar os cacos do copo de vidro do meu antebraço sem se preocupar em fingir ser humano. Provavelmente prevendo que isso seria uma atitude inútil.

- Mãe, o que você quis dizer com magia? O que eram aquelas palavras? – Perguntei para minha mãe enquanto Carlisle suturava meu braço.

- Eu sou uma Witch, filha. – Minha mãe falou após um suspiro de derrota.

- Uma o que? – Perguntei sem entender. Edward estava calado ao meu lado. Seu olhar vagava longe. Sob um olhar atento de Charlie.

- Uma Witch, filha. Pessoas como eu e Phill que tem poderes sobre as palavras. Na verdade, todos humanos têm poderes, uns mais outros menos. E com as palavras certas podemos fazer muitas coisas... – Ela se interrompeu meditando como continuar sua explicação confusa. – Vampiros não são os únicos seres míticos, filha. Eu também sou. Bom, nunca cruzei com outros seres míticos na vida, não exatamente. Acho que sereias e tritões não podem ser considerados exatamente míticos...

- Sereias e tritões? – Perguntei meio aturdida.

- Lembra quando eu quis viajar para uma praia no México para me casar com Phill? – Ela perguntou e eu assenti. – Então, eu iria de apresentar uns amigos meus... Umas sereias e uns tritões... Eles são muitos simpáticos...

- Renée... – Phill se pronunciou advertindo-a.

- Ok. Isso não vem ao caso. Como eu estava falando, eu e Phill somos Witch. E eu com palavras fiz o cheiro do seu sangue desaparecer. Vai durar por mais uns... – ela falou olhando para o pulso, onde estava seu relógio. – trinta ou quarenta minutos.

- Renée, você está querendo me falar que você é uma bruxa, bem como o Phill e que todos os Cullen são um bando de vampiros. – Charlie falou com escárnio. – Por favor. Já não basta Billy me falar essas merdas agora você vem me falar isso. Ainda querer que eu acredite...

- É verdade, Charlie. Vampiros existem e são eles. Witch existem. Bruxos são um caso a parte, mas também existem. Anjos e demônio também existem. Lobisomens e todos os seres míticos em afins. Acreditem ou não, eles existem. – Phill se pronunciou.

- Ah, por favor. – Charlie debochava.

- Ele está falando a verdade, Charlie. Não sei quanto aos outros seres míticos, mas ele está falando a verdade. – Carlisle falou assim que terminou de dar os pontos em meu antebraço. – Quanto a Witch não sabíamos que existiam. Mas eu e minha família somos sim vampiros.

- Tenha santa paciência. Vocês saem ao dia. Você é médico. Lembra? Sangue todo dia... – Charlie estava irredutível. Ao mesmo tempo que ele tentava acreditar ele não conseguia.

Lembro-me quando estive nessa situação. Também evitei acreditar. A floresta chuvosa me ajudou a assimilar uma possível realidade, mas só mesmo as palavras de Edward na nossa volta de Port Angeles que me convenceram, quando ele confirmou que minha teoria era verdade. E é claro depois das diversas demonstrações...

- Carlisle está falando a verdade, Charlie. – Edward se pronunciou mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam longe... – Nos alimentamos de sangue. Foi por isso a nossa atitude quando Bella se cortou. O sangue dela é o mais doce entre todos os seres humanos que conhecemos...

- Você se alimenta dela seu desgraçado? – Charlie voou no pescoço de Edward. E ele não se moveu um só centímetro. Carlisle e Emmett tentaram para-lo, mas Edward negou com a cabeça. Acho que ele queria que meu pai despejasse toda sua fúria.

- Eu jamais toquei em nenhum sangue dela propositalmente, Charlie. A única vez que bebi do sangue de Bella foi para retirar o veneno vampírico que poderia transforma-la em uma de nós. – Edward falava com uma voz carregada de dor.

Com tal revelação foi como se meu pai tivesse levando um choque. Sua feição perdeu a cor. Renée também se surpreendeu. Agora era minha vez de falar, explicar os fatos.

- Pai... mãe... Phill. Lembram do meu acidente em Phoenix? – Eu perguntei e eles apenas acenaram com a cabeça. Todos estavam em choque com o fato de Edward revelar que havia bebido do meu sangue. – Um vampiro sádico chamado James me caçou. Quando fomos para um jogo de baseboll com a família de Carlisle... Você lembra disso, pai? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu estava assistindo ao jogo. Quando de repente três vampiros que se alimentavam de sangue humano chegaram...

- Sangue humano? – Phill perguntou. – Mas todos não se alimentam só de sangue humano?

- Não, Phill. Existem os vegetarianos – falei fazendo aspas no ar com os dedos, dando ênfase na palavra vegetariano. – Que se alimentam se sangue de animais, como a família de Carlisle. Por isso os olhos deles são dourados. Os outros tem olhos vermelhos. Pois se alimentam de humanos. Mas independente da alimentação, se estão com fome, quer dizer, com sede, os olhos deles ficam negros.

"Mas continuando minha explicação, quando os vampiros chegaram, não teve tempo do Edward e sua família me tirar de perto deles, eles sentiram o meu cheiro. Carlisle conseguiu os distrair. E eu fugir de casa com Alice e Jasper e fui pra Phoenix para despistar eles, enquanto os que ficaram da família de Carlisle aqui tentavam pegar eles e matar."

"Mas James era um caçado e conseguiu me achar e Phoenix. Ele me fez acreditar que estava com você mãe. – Falei abanando as mãos em direção a ela. – Quando eu, Jasper e Alice fomo ao aeroporto espera Edward e os demais que estavam vindo ao meu encontro enquanto Esme e Rosalie faziam a sua proteção, pai. – Falei agora abanando minhas mãos em direção a Charlie. – Eu fugi deles, e me encontrei com James no estúdio de Ballet."

"Ele me torturou. Me mordeu. Me jogou longe, por isso quebrei as costelas. Ele quebrou minha perna. Quando Edward chegou eu já estava quase caindo na inconsciência. Mas o fogo que eu sentia que emanava do local da mordida de James ao resto do meu braço me impedia. – Falei mostrando a eles a marca da mordida de James. – Por isso eu falo que Edward me salvou,.pai. Se eles não tivessem chegado a tempo. Hoje ou eu estaria morta. – Fiz uma careta para tal possibilidade. – Ou eu seria uma deles. – Com essa possibilidade eu abri um largo sorriso."

- É o que você quer não é, filha. – Renée falou com todo o carinho possível e me compreendendo.

- É, mãe. É o que quero. Passar minha eternidade com Edward. – Falei suspirando de contentamento com a imagens que se formou em minha mente, onde eu e Edward vivíamos um futuro feliz.

- Não. Nunca. – Edward e Charlie falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Você merecer ter oportunidades, Bella. Você não vê? Seu destino não é comigo que só faço mal a sua vida. – Edward falou se exaltando,

- Eu não quero mais você com ele. Me ouviu bem, Isabella. – Charlie falou acompanhando o raciocínio de Edward. – Ainda não consigo acreditar nessa história, mas se for verdade é mais um motivo para não te querer perto dele.

- Não. Não. Você não vai me afastar dele, pai. – Esbravejei contra meu pai.

- Calma, filha. Deixa comigo. – Renné me tranqüilizou e trocou um olhar com Phill.

- Charlie. – Phill chamou a atenção do meu pai. – Obedecius.

- Charlie está na nossa hora. Leve-nos até ao aeroporto. Tchau, filha. – Enquanto Charlie piscava algumas vezes e assentia concordando em leva-los até Port Angeles para pegarem o vôo, minha mãe e Phill se despediam de mim. – Obrigada a todos pela hospitalidade. Er..., tchau Edward. – Minha mãe fez questão de se despedir especialmente dele.

Edward estava estranho. Sua fisionomia aparentava frieza e dor. Ao mesmo tempo que seu olhar vagava em algum pensamento distante. Charlie não contestou o fato de me deixar a sós com os vampiros que ele queria que eu me afastasse.

Após eu me desculpar pelo fato de ser tão desastrada e acabar desencadeando um desastre. Me despedir de Carlisle e Edward, pois ele se recusou a me levar em casa e nem me deixou seguir sozinha. Passando essa incumbência ao Emmett. Quando sai da casa dos Cullen ainda não tinha noticia de Alice ou Jasper. Esme ou Rosalie.

Emmett estava triste por todo ocorrido e me pediu para ter um pouco de paciência com Edward que ele era muito cabeça dura e talvez eu tivesse problemas com aquilo. E falou várias coisas como:

"Nunca se esqueça, Bella. Nós te amamos."

"Independente de qualquer coisa nunca duvide do nosso carinho."

"Você não teve culpa de nada, Bella"

"Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem".

Eu não tinha tanta certeza assim. Meu coração estava apertado. Edward nunca havia se recusado a me acompanhar em casa. Cheguei em casa e tomei um banho rápido. Meu braço latejava, pois o efeito do anestésico estava passando.

Meu pai ainda não havia chegado em casa quando fui me deitar. Após tanto rolar na cama, consegui dormir. Meus presentes acabaram ficando na casa dos Cullen. Não havia como pega-los em meio a tanta confusão.


	3. Conjecturas

Título: Conjecturas

Narrado por Charlie Swan

Definitivamente essa história de Witch eu já estava começando a acreditar. Porque aqui estava eu, um policial, dentro da minha patrulha levando Renée e seu marido até Port Angeles quando todo o meu ser gritava para eu volta a mansão Cullen e retirar a minha filha da presença daquelas pessoas ou vampiros, sei lá. E sentia que uma grande força me impedia de tal ato.

Não digo mal de Dr. Carlisle e Sra. Esme, que sempre foram muito gentis com minha filha e cuidaram dela, principalmente Dr. Carlisle quando ele se feriu em Phoenix. Phoenix... Aquela história absurda, mas que algo me dizia que era verdadeira.

Mas depois que eu vi aquela menina mal educada que se intitula Rosalie Hale e seu irmão gêmeo Jasper Hale atacarem a minha filha. Ou melhor tentarem atacar... Pelo menos nisso aquele Edward serviu. Não sei como, mas em uma velocidade assustadora parou aquele Jasper, e depois deu uma boa lição de moral naquela Rosalie. É realmente eles são bem gêmeos mesmo. Para os dois agirem daqueles modos com minha menininha, minha filha, Bella.

Isso se essa história de irmãos gêmeos realmente for verdade. Se a história de vampiros for verdade. E tudo mais for verdade... Argh... Que droga... Minha cabeça está uma confusão insana. Sou um homem sensato, merda.

Mas não tem lógica algumas coisas. Se eles são vampiros, como o Dr. Carlisle consegue lidar com os pacientes? Fazer cirurgia? Se bem que eu percebi que em dois anos e pouco eles não mudaram nada... Mas eles saem durante o dia! E aquela história que vampiros só saem a noite? Se eles são vampiros como eles saem durante o dia? Se bem que a lendas se apegam ao sol como o problema para os vampiros. E venhamos e convenhamos, sol é uma coisa rara em Forks. Será que é isso? O problema não é o dia e sim o sol?

Mas e os problemas com cruzes e alho? Reparei que na casa do Doutor tem uma cruz bem antiga. Se eles são vampiros não era para ele evitar esse tipo de adereço? E o alho? Os canapés que nós comemos tinha alho, eu pude sentir. Comer... Lembrando bem, eles nunca comem... E só fingiram que beberam... Edward também nunca fez nenhuma refeição em casa...

Bella, falou que eles são vegetarianos, pois se alimentam só de sangue animal e que esse era o motivo dos olhos dourados. É realmente, para uma família sem laços de sangue é meio estranho todos os membros dela ter olhos dourados como a família Cullen tem. Ela também falou que os vampiros que se alimentam se sangue humano tem olhos vermelhos... quando estão com sede ficam pretos... É verdade, pretos... Eu reparei mesmo que os olhos do Edward vão escurecendo e depois voltam a ficar dourados...

A minha profissão me treinou para ser observador além de ser algo nato em minha personalidade. Eles também são muito bonitos... diferentes... E quando eu me choquei com Edward ele nem se mexeu. E porra, meus braços e dedos estão doidos até agora, usei toda minha força e não consegui estrangular aquele garoto.

Era como se tivesse colido com uma pedra. Uma pedra gelada. Eles sempre são tão gelados... pensei que era algo apenas do Dr. Carlisle, por conta da profissão... Mas hoje quando cumprimentei todos, todos estavam gelados. As mãos não eram macias, eram duras e frias como a do Edward... do Carlisle...

E os caixões? Cadê os caixões naquela casa? Não tinha nenhum. Se eles são vampiros não eram para eles dormirem em caixões?

Bom, vou investigar essa família, isso é certo. Vou varrer até o fundo essa história. Vou descobrir tudo que for possível se eles realmente são vampiros. Vou levantar o passado deles. Se realmente são vampiros e não estão envelhecendo é claro que eles tem um passado. É claro que para manter o disfarce eles tem que se mudar constantemente. É claro que eles tem que forja documentos. Eu vou descobrir tudo. Eu vou...

- Renée. – Chamei ela. Já estávamos quase chegando a Port Angeles. E nós três estávamos imersos em pensamentos. – Me explique melhor essa história de vampiro.

- Eu não sei muito, Charlie. Quando os conheci lá em Phoenix depois daquele incidente com Bella eu reparei que eles eram diferente, mas nem me importei. Quando eles ficaram daquele jeito, exceto o Dr Carlisle, com o sangue dela escorrendo... Bem eu cheguei a conclusão que são vampiros. Que outro ser iria ficar tão atormentado pelo cheiro de sangue?

- E você não sabe me explicar essa história de velocidade, cruz, caixão, alho ou sol, não é mesmo? – Deduzi pela pouca explicação.

- Não, não sei explicar. A única coisa que tenho certeza é que eles são vampiros. É só. Como eu te disse os únicos seres míticos que conheço são sereias e tritões, e witch é claro.

- Porque você nunca me falou que era um witch? – Perguntei enquanto me concentrava na estrada.

- Porque eu falaria? O poder das palavras só deve ser usado em caso extremos e necessários. – Ela falou como se fosse obvio.

- Nossa filha também é? – Perguntei temeroso da resposta. Mas seres míticos... Argh...

- Não, ela não é. Isso é meio aleatório. Não existe uma explicação ou lei exata que faça alguém ser witch ou não.

- E como se identifica uma witch? – Perguntei realmente curioso. Agora que eu sabia da possibilidade desse mundo mítico queria mergulhar fundo.

- Simples. É falar e acontecer. Se alguém fala alguma coisa, tipo ordenando e ela simplesmente acontece em frações de segundos, é por que ela é uma witch.

- Esse é o único modo de identificar? – Perguntei incrédulo.

- Não. Em geral os witch parecem não ter muito juízo, somos meio infantis. – Phill falou. Isso explicava a imaturidade e as loucuras de Renée. Minha nossa, se esses dois são loucos, como que eles conseguem sobreviver?

- E como você aprenderam essas palavras...

- Ah. O latim? – Ela perguntou e eu assenti. – O latim por ser uma língua morta, ou melhor, sem alterações contemporâneas de jeito de falar, são mais fortes. É só pesquisar, ler. Existem muitos livros que ensinam algumas palavras em latim. Mas como eu te disse é aleatório. Acho que cada witch tem sua técnica. Não sei.

- Você, Phill, tem sua técnica?

- A minha é igual a de Renée. – Ele esclareceu.

- Charlie, pega leve com Bella. Pense. Sendo eles todos vampiros, mas principalmente o namorado dela, se ele não fez mal até hoje para ela, não será agora...

- Pensando por esse lado você tem razão, Renée. Ele a defendeu hoje. Impediu daquele Jasper a atacar e quem sabe até matar... Se for verdade aquela história de Phoenix, ele também a defendeu no passado...

- Então pegue leve com ela...

- Mas e aquela Rosalie? E aquele Jasper? Eles queriam destruir a nossa filha, Renée. Se eu deixar ela perto deles, pode ser que em um minuto de distração o Edward não possa fazer nada... – Eu estava começando a me alterar.

- Eles são dois contra cinco que defendem ela, Charlie. Além do mais é só ela não se cortar. Você não viu o Jasper? Ele se mantinha longe dela. De algum modo ele sabe seu limite. Só foi demais para ele com o cheiro do sangue dela exposto...

- Não sei, Renée. Não sei. Estou confuso. Tenho medo de perder Bella...

- Vá com calma com ela, ok? Eles estão junto a seis meses, não é? – Ela perguntou e eu assenti. – Então não há o que temer. Tenho certeza que isso foi um ato isolado...

Já estávamos dentro de cidade de Port Angeles, entrando dentro do aeroporto. Minha cabeça ainda fervilhava com toda essa história que para mim tinha todos os sentidos possíveis ao mesmo passo que nada era sensato.

- Vamos, chegamos. Vou ver o que faço. Acho que conversarei com Carlisle ou Edward. Não sei...

- Isso. Faça isso. Vá com calma. Atitudes só devem ser tomadas quando teorias são confirmadas...

- Uau. Você com juízo? – Ri tentanto amenizar o clima de tensão.

- Para você ver. Sempre tem a primeira vez. – Renée me acompanhou na risada. Embora ela também estivesse tensa.

- Tchau, Charlie. Até breve. – Phill se despediu de mim seguido de Renée.

E então eu retornei para casa. Ou melhor, delegacia. Iria começar a levantar a vida desses vampiros ou sei lá o que eles são. Será que o pessoal da reserva sempre esteve certo sobre os Cullen?

Quando cheguei em casa passava das quatro da manhã. Hoje definitivamente eu não tomaria meus remédios que Carlisle me deu...

Amanhã eu conversaria com Bella. Se não no café da manhã, quando eu voltasse da delegacia nós conversaríamos. E após fazer um levantamento minucioso da família Cullen, levantamento esse que já tinha alguns resultados preliminares, eu iria conversar com eles.


	4. Fim

Título: Termino de Namoro

Narrado por Bella Swan

Na manhã seguinte acordei com minha cabeça latejando. Meu braço estava dolorido e repuxava no local onde tinha sido suturado. Meu pai me aguardava na cozinha sem se importar em estar atrasado para ir a delegacia. Estava sentado em sua cadeira costumeira com suas mãos entrelaçadas e seu queixo sendo apoiada pelas mesmas enquanto seu cotovelo era apoiado pela mesa.

- Sua mãe conversou comigo. – Ele falou assim que eu entrei em seu campo de visão. – Ainda não acredito nessa história de seres míticos, mas vou procurar ser compreensivo. Mas isso não significa que eu concordo. Entenda, Bella. Realmente é saudável para você se envolver com esse mundo? Porque você não dá uma chance para pessoas normais? Como Jacob? Ou Mike Newton?

Então eu me sentei em minha cadeira, para iniciar o que provavelmente seria uma conversa bem longa...

- Pai... – Eu já iria protestar de forma carinhosa, mas mostrando que o importante era meu ponto de vista.

O que mais destrói o relacionamento entre as pessoas é a briga ou o consentimento. Briga, quando as pessoas não sabem ser maduras e acham que brigando podem impor suas vontades ou seus pontos de vista. Consentimento quando as pessoas se deixam atropelar pelas vontades dos outros sem tentar dialogar sobre suas opiniões. O correto é uma conversa saudável e madura onde as duas partes são tolerantes e tentam entender a posição do outro, mas isso não é sempre possível. Infelizmente.

- Calma. Eu não vou impor a você uma distância do Edward. – Meu pai me interrompeu. – Só gostaria de você pensasse em seu futuro.

- Mas eu já pensei. É com Edward que eu quero ficar... – Comecei a falar, mas me pai me interrompeu de novo.

- Essa parte eu já entendi, Bella. Mas pense. Nem toda a família dele é a favor da sua presença... Isso você não tem como discordar de mim. Tem? – Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. – Aquela Rosalie... – ele falou o nome dela com desprezo. - ... ela obviamente não gosta de você... O irmão gêmeo dela quis te matar... Isso sempre acontece?

- Não exatamente. Rosalie nunca gostou de mim. Mas também nunca me destratou. Aquela foi, pode se dizer, a primeira vez que ela deixou transparecer...

- Como assim pode se dizer? – Meu pai me interrompeu novamente.

- Bom, ela não queria que a família dela me ajudasse com a história de James... – Me pai me interrompeu novamente. Isso já estava me irritando.

- E quanto ao Jasper? – Ele cuspiu o nome de Jasper com desprezo também. – Ele sempre quis te atacar como ontem a noite? Como ele te tratou quando vocês estavam em Phoenix?

- Não, pai. O acontecimento de ontem a noite foi um fato que nunca ocorreu antes. Em Phoenix ele ajudou a cuidar de mim e o seu dom me deixou bem tranqüila. O fato é... Jasper é meio novo nessa dieta vegetariana em comparação aos outros que tem no mínimo um século desse tipo de refeição. Ele e Alice se juntaram bem depois aos Cullen. Alice também tem essa dieta a algum tempo, mas porque ela viu que se juntaria aos Cullen e então já tinha iniciado essa dieta. Mas o Jasper ele é novo. Ainda é difícil para ele... A garganta dele deve arder em chamas mais que de todos eles, eu acho... – Meditei minha ultima conclusão.

- Dom? Viu? Arder em Chamas? – Ele repetiu minhas palavras. – O que exatamente é o dom dele? Todos têm? – Charlie estava obviamente muito interessado.

- Sim e não, pai. Jasper tem o dom se sentir as emoções das pessoas e manipula-las. Edward consegue ler todas as mentes... – Meu pai ficou meio alarmado com isso, então tratei de tranqüilizá-lo logo, falando a verdade. – Menos a minha e de certa forma a sua... Ele diz que os seus pensamentos são meio bloqueados e que ele só consegue ler o teor dos seus pensamentos. Alice consegue ver o futuro... Mas o futuro depende das nossas decisões... Então é algo meio mutável com exceção de algumas coisas que parecem ser mais concreta que outras... E os outros não têm dom algum.

- Interessante isso... – Meu pai meditou. Agora ele deixou o corpo escorregar pela cadeira e colocou as mãos entrelaçadas acima de seu estômago – ... e o que significar arder em chamas?

- Pai, o Edward nunca quis ou deixou alguém me explicar como são as coisas pra eles... O que eu sei foi porque captei num deslize aqui ou ali, ou o que ele acredita que não vá me instigar a querer ser como ele.

- Você quer ser como ele? Quer ser uma vampira? – Meu pai perguntou meio preocupado.

- Pai, eles são imortais. Ou gostaria de viver com ele para sempre. O senhor me conhece, afinal somos parecidos nesse sentido... Não sou uma pessoa volúvel em opiniões ou vontades... Quando manifesto uma é porque pensei bem e sei o que quero e penso...

- Sim somos parecidos nisso. – Me pai me pausou. – O que o Edward pensa a respeito disso?

- Ele é veementemente contra a me juntar a ele na imortalidade. Ele diz que não quer essa vida para mim... Presa a uma idade fixa, mudando o tempo todo... Na visão dele... Sem evoluir...

- Mas você não vê desse modo? – Ele conjeturou.

- Não, eu não vejo. – Falei simplesmente.

- Você ainda não explicou o arder em chamas. – Meu pai insistia. Pelo visto ele queria saber todos os detalhes.

- Bom... – Minha nossa! Como explicar? – Veja pai, a sede deles é constante. O olfato deles é superaguçado e o cheiro de sangue provoca a sede neles... Isso arde... Queima a garganta... Acho que seria exatamente assim que sentiríamos se não bebêssemos água por dias a fio... Mas meu sangue complica as coisas para eles, pois parece que muito atrativo ou coisa assim...

- O que volta a minha opinião de você pensar bem sobre pessoas normais. Será que você não está abusando da sorte? Se seu sangue é assim tão atrativo, será que você não está forçando os limites deles? – Me pai estava com os olhos semi cerrados. Uma obvia postura especulativa.

- Mas o que posso fazer, pai? E amo Edward. E o fato de saber que meu sangue trás sofrimento a eles só trás a tona a minha vontade de ser vampira e acabar com o sofrimento deles...

- E aí seria você que passaria a sofrer com a ardência da sua garganta? – Meu pai perguntou de forma especulativa. Suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Nem toda coisa boa e cem por cento boa, sempre tem uma taxa de mal. E nem toda coisa má é cem por cento má, tem sua taxa de recompensa. Tudo na vida tem seu preço, sendo bom ou mal. A questão é como vamos encarar isso... Nos deixar derrotar pela porção de desgosto? Ou nos deixar ser felizes pela porção de alegria? Eu escolho a minha... Me deixar ser feliz pela porção boa e lidar com as conseqüências. Que independente da decisão sempre tem conseqüência...

- Você está bem decidida... – Meu pai murmurou para si mesmo. – Mas até onde estou entendendo essa é uma decisão de comum acordo entre você e o Edward... – Meu pai meditou. - ... Enquanto ele não aceitar... Quero que me explique algumas coisas.

- Sim. O que quer saber, pai? – Era bom que estivéssemos conseguindo conversar de forma madura. Sem ele me impor sua vontade e entendendo o meu lado e eu entendendo o lado dele.

- Em simples palavras... Quero saber sobre... Cruzes... Estacas... Sol... Alho... Caixão... Essas coisas. Entende? – Meu pai agora levava suas mãos entrelaçadas para a sua nuca, enquanto seu corpo permanecia na mesma posição quase deitada na cadeira.

Mas com essas indagações quase ri. Lembro quando foi a minha vez de pensar nessas coisas. Agora sabendo da verdade era quase cômico acreditar nesses mitos...

- Tudo é mito. O pai de Carlisle foi um clérigo, foi dele que ele herdou aquele crucifixo que vimos na casa Cullen. E eles são duros como pedra... Acho difícil uma estaca conseguir atravessar um deles... Pelo que me lembro o único jeito de matar um vampiro é desmembra-lo e tacar fogo. O sol não fere eles. Eles só brilham como diamante... E ele não dormem...

- Nunca? – Meu pai agora de endireitou na cadeira a apoio as mãos na mesa.

- Nunca, pai. Ficam acordados vinte e quatro horas por dia. – Expliquei

- Humm, entendi. – Meu pai murmurou. – Bom, acho que por agora é só. Mas pense no que te falei. Pense melhor nos pós e contras de ficar com vampiros... Vampiros... Não acredito que estou começando a acreditar nesses absurdos... – Ele riu sem nenhum traço de humor.

- Ah, pai. Não conta para ninguém...

- Ah, sim. Claro. Como se eu quisesse ser internado em um manicômio por estar alucinando e acreditando em histórias da carochinha. – Meu pai usou seu melhor tom sarcástico. – Agora vá para escola... Depois que comer algo é claro...

- Tchau então, pai.

Meu pai se levantou então e caminhou até a porta murmurando um se cuida e pense em tudo. Sua aparência era de quem não tinha dormido nada essa noite. Já não bastava causar problemas ao Cullen? Agora tinha que dar preocupação ao Charlie?

Então me levantei e peguei meus materiais. Não estava com fome. Meu coração ainda estava apreensivo, já que em nenhum momento sentir Edward vir essa noite ao meu quarto. Depois do trabalho Ligaria para mamãe para ver se estava tudo certo com ela ou se teria também que discutir algum assunto.

Ah, mais essa agora. Com 18 anos de vida de repente descubro que minha mãe é um ser mítico. O que me fez pensar se eu também sou. Mas acho que não. Acho que teria percebido se sou algo do tipo. E quem diria... Sereias existem... Aff.

Quando cheguei na escola foi a vez da decepção tomar conta do meu ser. Nem Edward nem Alice estavam lá. O dia letivo passou devastadoramente lento. Todos os meus sentidos estavam voltados para o aperto do meu coração que mais parecida uma ervilha, que ao mesmo tempo conseguia tirar todo o espaço dos meus pulmões me impedindo de respirar.

Seja o que for que venha logo. Era o que eu repetia em minha mente.

Melhor enfrentar de uma vez o que tiver de vir. Eu tentava me convencer disso.

Não foi nada demais o ocorrido de ontem a noite. Não aconteceu nada. Era outra coisa que eu afirmava até não poder mais.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço o dia me deu uma lógica para a falta do meu anjo e de minha melhor amiga. O sol. Ele se fez presente. Do nada, ele se fez presente. E permaneceu irradiando sua luz até a hora do crepúsculo.

Na loja dos Newton não teve muito o que se fazer. Praticamente só fiquei ali para constar, já que não teve movimento algum. E as únicas atividades que fiz era o que sempre fazia. Mike Newton por sua vez continuava o mesmo, me convidando a ir ao cinema. Convite esse que prontamente recusei.

Quando finalmente cheguei em casa, Edward já estava lá. Ele estava frio comigo. Não me abraçou. Não me beijou. Não me cumprimentou. Meu pai percebeu. mas não falou nada. Fingiu que precisava ir ao banheiro. Enrolou lá por uns quinze minutos e nada do Edward mudar sua postura.

Quando eu tentava conversar com ele, ele apenas dava respostas rápidas e breves. Era como se ele também estivesse ali só para constar. Minha mente começou a fervilhar com aquela atitude.

O que significava?

Ele estava chateado comigo?

Bom, isso é perdoável já que graças a minha destreza conseguir dar fim a festa.

Talvez ele precisasse de um tempo. Era com isso que eu tentava me acalmar, mas não funcionava. Quando eu e meu pai ficamos sozinhos ele apenas disse coisas breves como:

"Ele falou um pouco comigo."

"Não gostei nada do jeito dele te tratar."

"Vocês brigaram?"

"Acho melhor você tentar conversar com ele daqui a alguns dia..."

"Agora que estou tentando aceitar ele e essa história de vampiro ele resolve nos tratar assim..."

No dia seguinte ele apareceu na escola. Mas ao contrário do costumeiro, ele não me esperou no estacionamento. Só encontrei ele na sala. Ele também não me acompanhou na sala de aula que eu ia – que era uma das duas aulas que não compartilhava-mos – seguindo para sua sala sem ao menos se despedir de mim.

Jéssica e Lauren perceberam a frieza dele comigo e trataram de fazer comentários propositais para mim ouvir.

"Acho que ele finalmente se enjoou dessa sem sal."

"Será que eles brigaram?"

"Talvez agora ele repare em outra garota mais interessante."

Não conseguir prestar atenção nas aulas. Quando nos encontramos no refeitório, levou quase todo o intervalo para me dar conta que Alice não tinha vindo ao colégio.

- Onde está Alice? – Perguntei, mas tendo toda certeza que não teria nenhuma resposta, já que ele estava incomunicável. Ledo engano.

- Viajou com Jasper para visitar os Denali. Dar um tempo lá. – Ele falou casualmente.

Ótimo, agora eu estava conseguindo expulsa-los da própria casa. Parabéns, Bella. Isso mesmo. Tem mais alguma coisa que você quer estragar com sua falta de habilidade? Falei comigo mesma em um humor negro.

- Edward, nós precisamos conversar... Não dá para ficar assim. – Eu estava obviamente implorando e não me importava em fazer isso. Só queria que aquele clima tenso desaparecesse.

- Conversar? Sobre o que? – Ele se fez de desentendido. – Olha, tenho que caçar novamente. Te vejo amanhã. – E ele se levantou. Jogou os alimentos na lixeira, e simplesmente se foi pela porta do refeitório.

Sem querer uma lágrima escorreu pelos meus olhos. Ele não me ama mais. Foi o que pensei. Mas quem disse que algum dia ele me amou? Eu sou apenas uma humana. Uma humana desastrada. Sem nenhum charme...

Talvez fosse esse o meu erro. O meu grande erro. Todas as garotas tendem e se modificar para ficar com os homens que amam. Eu nunca fiz isso. Ele sempre deixou bem claro que gostava de me ver com roupas elegantes e de grife, mas sempre recusei. Não me alterei. Continuei sendo eu mesma, sem personagens. Talvez agora estivesse pagando o preço...

De repente uma luzinha de esperança nasceu em mim. Ele me disse te vejo amanhã. Talvez ele só tivesse mesmo que caçar nada demais. Mas as perguntas não paravam de girar em minha cabeça.

O que de pior posso esperar? A resposta era ele terminar comigo. Se fosse assim eu não poderia fazer nada. Não podemos obrigar as pessoas a nos amarem. E não podemos nutrir raiva ou ressentimento pelas pessoas que deixaram de nos amar. Isso é normal na vida. Mas infelizmente eu sempre fui imutável em meus sentimentos, em minhas idéias, em minhas decisões. Se ele deixou de me amar a única coisa que poderei fazer é deixa-lo partir enquanto eu sei que sempre vou ama-lo.

Minha tarde passou lenta na loja dos Newton. Mike percebeu que eu não estava com humor para suas investidas hoje e parou de me cantar depois da quinta má resposta que eu dei para ele. Meu pai tentava evitar o assunto vampiro. Acho que era demais para a sanidade dele.

Ele por sua vez desmarcou a pescaria com Harry Clearwater e com Billy Black. O que eu estranhei em muito. Mas ele me informou que tinha que viajar para Seathe onde estava levantando um dossiê de uma família. E além domais ele tinha de acompanhar as buscas do menino Max que havia fugido de casa e nunca mais foi visto. E que agora tinha outro garoto, um chamado Riley Bears.

Tudo negro. Tudo morto. Tudo silencioso. Era assim a descrição do local onde estava. Me dava medo. Me dava pânico. Eu chorava silenciosamente. Estava em uma terra de nada. Nada existia. Nada.

Comecei a caminhar sem rumo. Sem enxergar. Sem escutar nem o barulho dos meus pés. Não conseguia gritar. Não tinha voz. Horas e horas andando sem rumo.

Estava cansada. Não sabia para onde tinha ido. Se tinha ou não conseguido sair do lugar. Só sei que tentei. Então pensei em me render, deixar-me cair sobre meus pés. E finalmente a luz se acendeu na minha frente. Apenas um feixe de luz. O feixe ilumina uma cesta de palha trançada. E finalmente o primeiro som, era um choro.

Cambaleante pelo cansaço que já me dominava caminhei até a cesta, até a luz. Dentro da cesta tinha uma linda menina de cabelos cor de bronze, como os cabelos do Edward. Seus olhos eram da mesma tonalidade dos meus, mas o formato dos olhos era idêntico ao do Edward. Sua pele também era pálida com uma leve tonalidade corada.

A criança se debatia como se pedisse para eu pega-la. Foi o que fiz. Peguei-a no colo e no mesmo instante ela parou de chorar. O choro cessou ao mesmo tempo que ela procurava meu seio. Foi quando percebi que minha blusa estava afastada de forma a deixa um dos meus seios livres.

Ela abocanhou, sugava meu seio com vigor. Fechou os olhos se deliciando com o liquido que eu sentia saindo dos meus seios. Suas pequenas mãos eram tão bonitinhas e gordinhas, uma debaixo do meu braço repuxando alguns fios de cabelo meu que estavam no local e a outra mão segurando o meu seio como se fizesse carinho e como se aquele ato desse a ela mais leite. A sensação era de êxtase puro. O meu inconsciente sabia que ela era minha filha...

Acordei assustada, procurando minha filha. Não encontrei, era só um sonho. Apalpei meus seios e não havia nada de diferente. Minha roupa estava no lugar. O dia já estava amanhecendo. Era minha hora de levantar e me arrumar para ir a escola e quem sabe consegui conversar com Edward. Como de costume não encontrei meu pai. Provavelmente ele já havia ido ao trabalho.

Sonho estranho. Será que tem um instinto materno querendo aflorar em mim? Não. Claro que não. Nunca gostei de criança. Está ai uma coisa que jamais sentiria faltar caso viesse a me transformar em uma vampira. Crianças são barulhentas. Querem atenção a todo tempo. Acho que não saberia lidar com isso. Foi apenas um sonho. Um sonho muito, muito estranho.

Nada de Edward na escola novamente. Bom... Quando que uma caça só duraria um dia? Não sei, mas tinha esperança que sim. Meu humor estava pior do que o dia anterior. Então Mike nem tentou se aproximar, muito menos Tyler ou Eric. A única noticia da escola era que em duas semanas o novo professor de cálculos iria chegar com sua esposa e seu filho.

Após horas intermináveis e lentas, cheguei em casa pronta para simplesmente desabar na cama. Mas Edward me esperava. Seu carro estava estacionado na vaga da patrulha de Charlie, o que indicava que ele não ficaria. Pensei em pedir para ele meus presentes. Não que eu realmente quisesse, mas quem sabe quebrasse o gelo que se formou entre nós.

Por algum motivo estava tonta. Meu estômago dava voltas. O ar parecia nem querer sair e nem querer entrar em meus pulmões. Meu coração estava apertado. Minhas mãos suavam frio. Mas criei coragem e sai de dentro do carro. Sem ao menos falar nem um oi, Edward pediu que eu o seguisse. Ele andou pela floresta e eu atrás dele. Ele nem se importou em me ajudar como sempre fez nesses casos. Paramos no local onde tinha ficado para pensar sobre a teoria de vampiro assim que Jacob me contou dos frios no ano passado.

- Vamos conversar. – Edward falou de modo que meu coração deu um pulo. Sentia o gorgolejar do meu sangue em minhas veias. – Não dá mais para ficarmos juntos...

- Porque você diz isso? – Eu só tinha um fio de voz. Pois o ar ainda insistia em não querer sair e não querer entrar em meus pulmões.

- Bella, acho que me enganei esse tempo todo. E acabei criando falsas expectativas para nós dois. – Sua voz era dura, mas tinha uma pitada de dor.

- Entendo. – Não falei em si, só movi meus lábios. Minha cabeça girava e eu não tinha quase ar.

- O que aconteceu no seu aniversário me fez ver que você não serve para mim. – Ele me falou e por um momento me lembrei de Jéssica Stanley falando: Nem perca seu tempo, Bella. Aparentemente nenhuma menina é boa o bastante para ele.

- Podemos ser amigos, então... – Consegui falar, mas acabei sendo calada pelo seu olhar. - ... ou não.

- Não. Dá. Para. Sermos. Apenas. Amigos. Bella. Eu. Não. Consigo. – Ele falou pausadamente enquanto se virava de costa para mim.

- Então como vamos fazer? Fingir que nem nos conhecemos? – Eu tentava racionalizar enquanto meu estômago parecia querer sair pela minha boca.

- Não. Você não precisa fingir nada. – Ele falou e sua voz ainda tinha dor. – Nós estamos indo embora.

- Como? Como assim indo embora? Não! Se é por minha causa você não precisam ir embora. Eu me afasto. Tudo bem. – Eu não podia acreditar. Eu os estava expulsando de Forks? Então ele se virou novamente para mim.

- O mundo não gira a sua volta, Bella. Se bem que seria muito bom você não ficar mais em Forks, aqui não é muito seguro. É uma cidade ideal para vampiros. Independente da alimentação. – Sua voz soava preocupada. – Nós precisamos ir embora, pois precisamos manter o disfarce. Não envelhecemos, lembra? – O tom dele era de deboche. Mas em suas faces ainda estava a dor.

- Nunca mais verei vocês? – Perguntei mas já tendo consciência da resposta.

- Não.

- E a maquina de fotos que me pai me deu? E o álbum de fotos que minha mãe me deu? – Eu não queria por gostar de presentes. Mas por saber que nelas estavam lembranças. Fotos que eu gostaria de guardar para toda uma vida.

- Já estão em seu quarto.

E então eu fiz a maior burrada que poderia ter feito. Pisquei meus olhos. Quando os abri, ele não estava mais em minha frente. Nunca mais o veria. Nunca.

Meu corpo então se convulsivou. Meu estomago se contraiu. Vomitei violentamente. Quando enfim conseguir parar. Me levantei. Não sabia direito o que estava fazendo. Forcei meus pés para frente. Caminhei até em casa. Meus olhos derramavam lágrimas silenciosas. Meu coração doía. O carro de Edward já não estava mais lá.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto olhei a câmera e imediatamente liguei. Acionei o álbum digital. Nada. Todas as fotos deletadas. Como se nunca tivesse sido usada. E então desabei em um choro ruidoso. Todo o meu corpo tremia.

Já era quase noite. Não me importei. Voltei para a floresta, no mesmo lugar. O breu me lembrava meu sonho. Ali era o mesmo lugar que teria minha pior e melhor recordação, pois foi ali que eu o vi pela ultima vez.

Acordei na manhã seguinte em meu quarto, de imediato deu um pulo para fora da cama. Dando de cara com um Charlie preocupado.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? O que você estava pensando em ficar na floresta? Se não fosse por Sam Uley talvez não te encontrássemos.

Contei tudo a ele em meio a lágrimas. Todo o meu ser trepidava de angustia. Charlie praticamente rosnava. Esbravejava que a confiança que ele tinha adquirido nele, ele fez questão que jogar por água a baixo.

- Me prometa, Bella. Não cometa burradas. Não quero você lá de novo. – Ele falava de modo intenso.

Eu apenas assenti. Sabia que se falasse minha voz denunciaria a mentira. Eu ainda não acreditava que eles tinham ido embora. Precisava checar por mim mesma.

- Pai, posso faltar a aula hoje? Não estou me sentindo bem. – Pedi. Não estava mentindo. Realmente não estava nada bem. A tristeza queria me afogar.

- Claro. Ligarei e avisarei que você não está bem.

E então Charlie se retirou. Podia escutar nitidamente seus xingamentos dirigidos aquela família.

"Malditos Cullen."

"O que ele pensam que são?"

"Eles acham que podem ferir minha garotinha e sair como se não tivesse acontecido nada?"

"Eu vou ligar para Renée. Ela precisa saber."

"Acho que não posso confiar em Bella sozinha. Acho que Renée terá que vir passar uns dias aqui enquanto viajo."

"Eu vou descobrir tudo."

"Vou até o inferno mais acho eles."

"Malditos."

"Desgraçados."

"Bando de vampiros egoístas."

Resolvi parar de prestar atenção e voltei a ficar deitada na cama. Assim que visse que estava segura sem a presença de um Charlie furioso iria ao encontro do meu objetivo. Ver se eles realmente havia ido embora. E só tinha dois lugares para isso...

Assim que Charlie saiu, me levantei contra todo o protesto do meu corpo que estava doido e tinha alguns arranhões que não me lembro de ter conseguido, mas com toda certeza foram adquiridos na minha incursão noturna a floresta, e me arrumei. Não estava com fome, embora não tenha comido nada ontem.

Assim que entrei em minha picape, deixando para trás um telefone que tocava insistentemente, mas que não tinha vontade alguma de atender, me dirigi até o hospital de Forks.

Não tinha totalmente certeza de como fazer, só sabia que precisava. Assim que entrei no hospital, o vi praticamente vazio. Havia um certo alvoroço por conta de um assunto que só me chamou a atenção quando escutei o nome de Carlisle.

Então sem ser percebida pela recepcionista que estava alheia a qualquer coisa que não fosse sua revista de moda e maquiagens, me esgueirei pelos corredores a fim de escutar do que se tratava o assunto.

- Nossa! Como pode o Dr. Carlisle simplesmente vai embora assim?

- Ele recebeu uma proposta tentadora de Los Angeles. – Reconheci o Dr Gerandy falando com outro médico que não conhecia e uma médica que estava de costa para mim.

- Mesmo assim ele deveria ter nos avisado com antecedência. – O outro médico contestou.

- As vezes foi necessário. Tem certas decisões que são tomadas de ultima hora mesmo... – A médica tentou defende-lo. Sua voz era de sinos e aveludada. Como todos os vampiros. Isso me chamou um pouco a atenção.

- Você não o conhece Kimberly. Era para você se conhecerem hoje... Mas ele é mais responsável que isso... – Falou o médico que eu não conhecia.

- Talvez a Sra. O'Conell tenha razão. Além domais, se a proposta era muito boa... E todos sabem o excelente médico que ele era, tivemos sorte de tê-lo aqui por esses dois anos. – Falou uma senhora que apareceu no meu campo de visão após se levantar. Ela estava escondida por uma cesta imensa de roupas de hospital. Parecia ser uma enfermeira. – Sabe Sra. O'Conell ele me lembra a senhora. Era pálido igual e tinha também esses olhos de mel.

Então eu gelei. Será que era isso que ele quis dizer quando disse que aqui era um local ideal para vampiros e que era bom eu sair daqui. Mas se ela tinha olhos dourados significa que ela também era vegetariana... E se era médica devia ter um controle tão impecável quanto Carlisle...

- Quanta bobagem... Vivemos dentro do hospital... Como não ficaríamos pálidos, Angelie? – Dr. Gerandy a repreendeu. – E por acaso essa cidade tem sol para pelo menos nos bronzear?

- Mas ela não morava aqui... – A enfermeira Angelie tentou argumentar.

- Eu morada em uma cidade como essa, querida. Também não tinha muito sol... – E então ela foi abraçar a enfermeira e com isso se virou me dando acesso a sua fisionomia.

Realmente ela era uma vampira. Pele pálida. Leves hematomas abaixo dos olhos. Olhos dourados, o que significava que estava alimentada. Cabelos num tom de loiro acinzentado. Corpo magro e estatura mediana.

- Então... A que devemos a honra de sua vinda antecipada? – Perguntou o médico desconhecido.

- Eu vim fazer a matricula do meu filho Matt. Meu marido logo virá também. Só esta terminando de ajeitar a nossa mudança...

E então eu me retirei. O assunto não me interessava mais. Realmente ele havia ido embora. Mas eu ainda queria ir a um ultimo lugar para confirmar minha teoria.

Sai apressadamente do hospital como se nem tivesse entrado. Pelo visto ninguém notou minha presença. E dirigi rumo a casa deles.

Eu estava tão concentrada em chegar lá que para mim pareceu que levou horas. Quando finalmente cheguei pude perceber que aparentemente nada mudara. As únicas coisas diferentes é que agora não possuía flores no degrau e no corrimão da porta de entrada como tinha tido no dia fatídico.

Sai do carro. Caminhei lentamente como se meus pés tivessem chumbo. Quando subi os degraus percebi que as únicas coisas que haviam ali eram um piano e um homem. Meus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas não derramadas, mas podia jurar que era Edward, ou melhor uma estátua de Edward.

Entrei porta a dentro. Meu coração dava saltos...

- Você não deveria ter vindo. – Era a você dele. Carregada de dor. Ele estava de costa para mim, mas meu cheiro e meu coração que martelavam em meu ouvido com certeza me denunciaram.

- Por favor. Não vá. – Eu implorava com voz embargada pelo choro que não queria mais ser contido. – Eu não vou impor minha presença. Se você não me ama mais ou nunca me amou não é culpa sua. Sou eu que sou uma humana. Uma humana sem graça.

E então eu caminhei até ele, que estava ao lado do piano. Quando cheguei bem próxima a ele, ele se virou. O rosto contorcido em dor.

- Você é tudo para mim, Bella. Tudo. – Sua voz tinha sofrimento. Sua voz tinha sinceridade. E ele me tomou em seus braços me beijando com urgência. Amando-me com desespero.

Sua boca buscava a minha e sua língua dançava com a minha. Suas mãos se desfizeram de minhas roupas reduzindo-as a trapos que foram lançados a todas as direções. Sua roupa também foi rasgada por ele mesmo fazendo com que os retalhos se juntassem as minhas roupas.

Suas mãos faziam carinho por todo meu corpo, se concentrando em meus pontos sensíveis. Levando-me a loucura e me instigando a toca-lo também.

Eu estava começando a ter esperanças de que os fatos de ontem não passasse de um grande pesadelo e que ele realmente me amava e ficaria comigo para sempre.

Eu tocava em seus braços tentando apertar e trazer ele para mais perto do meu corpo. Hora minha mão se concentrava em seus músculos, hora em seu membro ereto que vinha de encontro a mim.

Suas mãos apertavam meu seio me arrancando gemidos e depois corriam pela lateral do meu corpo me levando de encontro ao seu corpo. Quando dei por mim estava parcialmente sentada no piano que estava fechado.

Meu corpo começou a recebê-lo, centímetro a centímetro, me causando aquele prazer indescritível e suprindo uma necessidade de algo que até então faltava.

Nossos corpos se chocavam cada vez que o corpo dele vinha de encontro ao meu. Indo fundo e demoradamente. A velocidade imposta era lenta. Como se ele tivesse memorizando cada investida. Seus lábios largavam dos meus e se encontrava em meu pescoço. Beijando-me de forma casta e ao mesmo tempo luxuriante. Eram gestos de amor profundo e intenso.

Eu também beijava seu pescoço e as vezes seu peito conforme a união dos nossos corpos permitia. As vezes chegava a beijar seu ombro e até suas mãos. Memorizando seu sabor doce e seu perfume viciante.

Amamos-nos durante horas sobre aquele piano. Mesmos quando cheguei ao meu ápice ele não parou. Ele também havia chegado, mas sua ereção voltou imediatamente. Ele apenas havia diminuído ainda mais o ritmo. Amando-me e me levando ainda mais ao prazer.

Acabei adormecendo em seus braços após ser levada a exaustão do pós gozo de repetidas vezes, com sua voz ao fundo me falando o quanto me amava e que era para eu nunca duvidar.

Acordei e não o vi ao meu lado. O chamei, mas ninguém respondeu. Lá fora já estava escurecendo. Olhei para meu corpo que estava coberto por um lençol, tampando minha nudez. Os poucos raios solares ainda existentes me permitiram perceber a carta que estava ao meu lado. A peguei deixando as lágrimas escorrerem e sabendo que era uma carta de despedida. A caligrafia perfeita indicava que tinha sido escrita por ele. Estava endereçada a Minha Bella. Com as mãos tremulas a abri e li seu conteúdo.

Bella,

Minha Bella. Eu nunca, jamais confundi meu sentimento por você. E te amo e sempre vou te amar. Sou o ser mais egoísta do mundo por te amar do jeito que te amo. Te querendo sempre para mim, sem me importar com nada. Mas seu aniversário me trouxe uma realidade triste. Eu achava que poderia te proteger e que poderíamos viver por sessenta ou setenta anos, não sei. Até quando você vivesse. E logo em seguida eu te seguiria. E é o que vou fazer quando souber que você não existe mais nesse mundo. Quando dei-me conta que jamais poderia de proteger de mim mesmo, não só pela sede que tenho do seu sangue, mas também da minha força, eu quase desabei. Você apenas cortou seu antebraço, mas na minha ânsia de te proteger eu poderia ter te quebrado ao meio ou até mesmo te laçado contra uma parede e você teria morrido por minhas mãos. A sua mãe mesmo com palavras de ordem não poderia de feito nada depois que tudo estivesse acabado. Foi por Deus que você apenas se cortou. Mas a idealização do que poderia te acontecido me atormenta e a todos de minha família. Você sempre será o centro do meu mundo, do meu universo. Por isso partimos, por isso eu partir. Eu quero te proteger de mim mesmo, e para isso, estou disposto a ter o único ato de altruísmo possível e que está me rasgando por dentro. A dor da transformação não é nada em comparação ao que estou sentindo nesse momento que estou de deixando, depois de tudo, depois de nos amarmos mais uma vez. Eu te amo minha Bella. Por favor, saia de Forks para sua segurança. Como eu te falei essa cidade é ideal para seres como nós. Viva em um lugar ensolarado como eu sei que você gosta. Siga a sua vida. Nada me deixaria mais feliz do que saber que você está sendo feliz. É um pedido ambivalente, eu sei, soa egoísta e altruísta ao mesmo tempo, pois não tenho direito de te pedir nada e ao mesmo tempo estou abrindo mão de você. Eu te amo, Bella. Para toda sua vida e a minha, que se dissipará assim que a sua se for.

Eu te amo.

Edward Cullen.

Eu cai novamente sobre o piso com apenas o lençol me cobrindo e a carta no chão ao lado da minha cabeça. Eu chorava de tristeza por mim e por ele. Por ele ver por uma perspectiva tão ilusória e errônea. Escutei ao fundo o barulho de um carro se aproximando, não me importei pela forma como estava. Queria apenas ficar quieta. Parada. Comigo mesma. Esperando que tudo não passasse de um grande pesadelo. A porta de abriu. A luz do dia estava praticamente se dissipando.

- Filha. – Era a voz de Charlie. Soava preocupada. – O que aconteceu? – Ele se aproximou de mim e continuei imóvel. – Ele te machucou? – Não falei nada e então ele reparou no papel ao meu lado. O abriu e com a ajuda de um farolete a leu. Depois só murmurou um eu entendo agora.

- Vamos filha, está tarde. – E então ele percebeu que eu estava nua por baixo daquele lençol. – Vocês... Vocês... Oh, céus. A quanto tempo vocês tem esse tipo de intimidade, Bella? – Ele soava mais preocupado que irritado. Mas continuei sem falar nada.

Ele tirou sua jaqueta de xerife e me vestiu, tomando cuidado para não despir meu corpo. Colocou-me em pé e prendeu o lençol como se fosse um vestido e me guiou até a saída. Eu andava como se estivesse torpe. E eu estava.

- Alguém me ligou. Me disse que te encontraria aqui. – Meu pai falou quando estávamos dentro do carro já pegando a rodovia. – Liguei para sua mãe. – Ele me informou. – Preciso viajar e pelo visto não posso te deixar sozinha. Não enquanto você não superar essa história...

Eu me desliguei do que ele falava e me deixe engolir pelo meu estado de tristeza...


	5. Recomeço

Título: Recomeço

Narrado por Bella Swan

A primeira semana foi difícil. Não tinha forças para fazer nada. Faltei as aulas. Não fui trabalhar. E meu pai por preocupação também não. No terceiro dia minha mãe já estava comigo.

Ela e Charlie tentavam de tudo para me animar ou me fazer sair do meu estado de imersão profunda de meus pensamentos. Simplesmente me obriguei a parar de pensar e lembrar. Mas fazendo notas mentais para não esquecer nenhum detalhe deles.

Cheguei a conclusão que ele não me amava realmente. Pois eu o amava e nunca teria forças para me afastar dele. E se ele teve forças de ir embora significava que não me amava. Assim como toda sua família. Tudo tinha sido uma grande fantasia: a amizade construída, o carinho constante e o cuidado com o meu bem estar – tudo foi uma grande mentira. Essa tinha sido minha grande conclusão.

A máquina fotográfica foi guardada de modo a ficar bem escondida, assim como o álbum. O som novo do meu carro eu tive o prazer de arrancar do painel até meus dedos sangrarem e minhas unhas serem descoladas da carne me rendendo uma visita ao hospital e sendo atendida pela Dra. Kimberly O'Conell.

Meus pais também perceberam que ela era uma vampira – agora que eles reconheciam os indícios – mas eles não fizeram nenhum comentário com ela, não revelando que sabiam da sua espécie.

Eu também destruí todos os meus CDs com músicas que eu havia escutado com ele ou por ele. Evitava a sala que era um local lotado de recordações que me proibi de lembrar.

Quando finalmente consegui expulsar toda a raiva do meu ser voltei a ter uma atitude normal. Bem... Não exatamente normal, mas estava tentando superar e voltar a viver...

Minha mãe voltou para Jacksonville após passar quase dez dias comigo e Charlie e averiguar que eu não tinha retornado ao meu estado mental lastimável.

Renée também descobriu que seus poderes não funcionavam dentro da minha cabeça – grande novidade para meu humor negro – e que só funcionavam com a reações do meu corpo.

Assim que retornei a escola e ao trabalho, Mike fez questão de deixar bem claro que estaria a minha disposição para o que desse e viesse. Eric foi todo cortez e tentava me acompanhar para todos os lados mostrando seu cavalheirismo. Tyler com toda sua autoconfiança acabou levando uns dez bolos meus, por realmente acreditar que eu compareceria aos encontros que ele marcou para mim e ele.

Jacob aparecia quase todas as noites como quem não queria nada e jantava comigo e Charlie. Charlie até ajudou na desculpa fingindo algum problema com o carro patrulha. Com Jacob era fácil. A conversa fluía e eu sentia como se cabos de aço me conduzissem a ele. Ele me fazia sorrir e principalmente esquecer. Na presença dele eu não me lembrava de nada desagradável. Mas não havia qualquer conotação entre nós que induzisse a um romance... Romance era uma palavra abolida do meu dicionário.

Não acreditava mais em amor. Isso era coisa de livro, justamente inventada para suprir a necessidade da vida real. Eu não me tornara amarga. Eu me tornara realista. Principalmente após escutar todas as fofocas criadas por Jéssica Stanley e depois de escutar todas as verdades ditas por Lauren Mallory.

"Isso é o que dá, Swan, investir todas as sua fichas em um cara com Edward. Você realmente acreditou que alguém tão maravilhoso como ele se interessaria por alguém como você? Não há ninguém em Forks, e acho que na América inteira que esteja a altura dele. Sinceramente."

"Edward terminou com ela após perceber que a relação dos dois não daria em nada."

"A família dele sempre foi contra o relacionamento e ele só esteve com ela para se divertir um pouco já que ela é diferente, mas principalmente ingênua. Acreditaria em tudo e se entregaria de corpo e alma. Coisa que outra garota não faria, por sempre ter o pé no chão."

Foram incansáveis as coisas que escutei de mim, dele, e de todo o resto. Ângela e Ben eram os únicos que se mantinham abstratos a isso tudo. Eram meus amigos e entenderam que o assunto me machucava. Assim eles fizeram questão de manterem assuntos diversos na minha presença.

Com o tempo isso também passou a ser demais para mim. A presença das pessoas me incomodava. Me obrigava a ficar socializando e fingindo rir quando na verdade eu queria manda todo mundo se catar e parar com sua hipocrisia. Ângela e Ben se gostavam? Sim! Mas tudo que tem um inicio tem um fim. E eu duvidava muito que duas pessoas imutáveis sentimentalmente poderiam se encontrar nessa vida de modo que nem um e nem outro saísse machucado.

Tudo meio que piorou quando surgiu na escola um professor muito charmoso. Não passava dos 30 anos pela sua fisionomia. Estava no lugar do professor de cálculos. Ele havia se mudado recentemente com sua esposa médica e seu filho.

Obviamente pelo sobrenome e pelo fato do meu professor ser um vampiro não foi difícil saber que a médica de quem ele era casado nada mais nada menos era a Dra. O'Conell. O professor chamava-se Leonard, um nome muito próximo no meu ponto de vista de um nome que eu fazia questão de não me lembrar. Pior ainda foi ver o filho deles. Matt...

Matt era praticamente a reencarnação das minhas lembranças. Praticamente todos os seus traços físicos e faciais me lembravam ele. A única diferença era o cabelo castanho claro e os olhos verdes acinzentados. O que mais me deu curiosidade foi o fato dele ser um humano, filho de vampiros...

Se não fosse pelos olhos e pela falta da sombra roxa abaixo dos mesmos olhos, eu podia jurar que ele era um vampiro e irmão gêmeo idêntico a ele. Até cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de lentes de contato, e por isso fiz questão de tirar a prova me esbarrando acidentalmente com ele para poder sentir a sua temperatura. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao notar que ele era quente. Quase febril.

Ele também não se alimentava no refeitório. Eram muito raro quando ele fazia isso. O apelo do sangue parecia ter a mesma intensidade para ele como para qualquer vampiro. Isso eu descobrir quando acabei caindo e cortando os meus lábios. A reação que ele teve e o modo como ele me olhou foi o mesmo de qualquer vampiro.

Suas pupilas dilataram deixando seus olhos quase negros. Suas narinas inflaram como degustando o ar. E seus músculos tencionaram como se estivesse ou se preparando para caçar ou evitando me caçar. Eu particularmente esperava que fosse para evitar me caçar.

Ele era meu parceiro de sala. Praticamente mandado para conjurar todos os meus demônios pessoais e trazer todas as minhas lembranças à tona, tendo em vista que ele realmente assumiu o local dele.

Meus pensamentos estavam voltados para Matt. As aulas que eu compartilhava com ele, passaram a ser a mesma que eu compartilhava com Matt. A cadeira ao meu lado que pertencia a ele passou a pertencer ao Matt. Então para mim isso era sem duvida um grande mistério e tormento.

Meu pai estava em um caso estranho. De tempo em tempos viajava e chegava frustrado. Resmungava para todos os lados e se deixava cair na exaustão. Os remédios que ele tinha indicado haviam acabado e ele não quis recorrer a ninguém mais, mesmo precisando.

"Aquela baixinha desgraçada. Anã de Jardim de uma figa. Desgraçada. Eu sei que ela me viu, por isso todos fugiram. Anã maldita. Vocês não vão conseguir fugir por muito tempo. Não depois de terem destruído a vida dela. Eu vou fazer vocês pagarem por deixa-la assim sem vida e desconfiada de todos. Vocês vão me pagar. Não vão conseguir fugir para sempre. Eu faço da vida de vocês um inferno. Eu prometo seus desgraçados."

Não sei a quem Charlie se referia, mas tinha momento que eu achava que a anã era ela. E que a menina que tinha tido sua vida estragada era eu. Mas podia ser coisa da minha imaginação. Só sei que ele tinha um verdadeiro dossiê dessa família. Algo meio assustador de tão grande que chegava a estufar a pasta. Com o tempo uma única pasta já não era suficiente, agora já eram cinco pastas estufadas de tão cheias. Ele sempre deixava o dossiê a minha vista. Mas como não tinha interesse por nada, não tinha também por aquilo.

Ele também estava empenhado em descobrir o paradeiro do menino chamado Max e do tal Riley. Hoje, após três meses do meu fatídico dia, ele iria viajar.

- Filha, acho que vou demorar uns dez dias. Se eu não ligar não se preocupe. As contas como você sabe estão no débito automático então não precisa se preocupar. Tome. – E ele me estendeu seu cartão. Um cartão que indicava o quão simples era sua conta bancária. – Você já sabe a senha, mas se esquecer está aqui. – E ele me entregou um papel com os números anotados. – Qualquer coisa... Mercado ou gasto extras você já sabe o que fazer...

E ele já estava indo embora. Um amigo, Mark, companheiro de delegacia, o levaria até Port Angeles e de lá ele rumaria ao seu destino: descobrir o paradeiro dos garotos.

Eu e Matt estávamos começando a ficar entrosados, mas ele tinha muitos segredos. Sempre fazia questão de mudar de assunto quando eu chegava perto de mais sobre o assunto família. Mas ele não conseguiria fugir para sempre...

- Você é filho adotado, Matt?

- Não. – Ele falou rindo. – Não viu a semelhança minha com meu pai e minha mãe? – Ele continuou rindo de alguma piada interna

- É verdade, todos os traços dos dois se misturam em você. Mas sei lá... As vezes parece que você são de espécies diferentes. – Nessa hora ele me deu um olhar tão penetrante que achei que o tinha magoado.

- Eu não sou diferente, Bella. Não sou. E que história é essa de diferente... Digo espécies diferentes? – Ele me perguntou cauteloso, e na esperança d'eu estar tão longe da verdade quanto possível.

- Você sabe que seus pais não são humanos, correto? – Perguntei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Nós já tínhamos certa liberdade para isso.

- Do que você está falando, Bella? – Ele obviamente estava em pânico.

- Eu estou falando de vampiros. Vampiros como seus pais e meu ex-namorado.

A palavra ex-namorado saiu da minha garganta rasgando todo o meu ser, causando um dor incrível e que me fez abraçar meu próprio corpo para poder suportar.

E quanto afirma sobre vampiros para ele eu tinha total certeza que ele convivendo na mesma casa que os pais provavelmente já teria percebido algo de errado e descoberto toda verdade. Embora isso ainda não explicasse o tamanho da semelhança dele com os pais.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Ele tentou despistar e passou a olhar para os lados. Como se procurasse algo para se distrair.

- Tem certeza que não sabe? Sabe meu sangue é bem doce... Saboroso... Bem atrativo mesmo... Se eu me cortar agora bem perto do seu pai acho que mesmo ele se alimentando de animais, ele não resistiria. Resistiria? – O desafiei enquanto manuseava um estilete que usei na aula de anterior de artes.

- Você não faria isso, faria? – Ele me perguntou apavorado. Estávamos na aula do pai dele que prestava muita atenção na gente.

- Acredite, vou fazer qualquer coisa até você parar de fugir de uma coisa que é verdade e você já percebeu que eu sei... E até você passar a conversar comigo sem segredinhos...

Então ele se virou para frente procurando ajuda em seu pai. O Senhor Leonard, apenas deu de ombros. Deus um suspiro derrotado e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ok. Bella. Sim eu sei que meus pais são vampiros. E sinceramente você não deveria se cortar. Meu pai não é o único no recinto que ficaria muito tentado a provar seu sangue. Sabia? – Seus olhos eram intensos. Ele queria me dizer alguma coisa subliminar em sua afirmação, isso era certo.

- Mas você não é vampiro! – Afirmei meio perguntando

- Realmente não sou... – E ele abafou um riso. – Talvez só goste do sabor do sague...

- Atenção, sala. Quero os trabalhos agora. – O professor falou para toda a sala interrompendo a minha conversa, com o firme propósito de parar o filho antes que ele falasse mais do que devia.

- Vocês não vão conseguir fugir de mim por muito tempo... – Murmurei tendo plena consciência que Matt me escutaria e principalmente seu pai.

E então eu vi os lábios do professor se mexer de forma rápida como se estivesse conversando, mas sem emitir nenhum som. Bom... Som audível quero dizer.

- Meu pai pediu para te falar que aqui e agora não é o momento certo. Que é para você nos encontrar lá em casa. Depois das sete. Tudo bem para você? – Matt me perguntou. Fiquei meio pasma... Como ele conseguiu ouvir o Sr. Leonard, se ele não era um vampiro?

- Tudo bem para mim. Meu pai ta viajando então não vejo problema...

- Você não tem medo de se encontrar conosco sozinha? – Ele me interrompeu e perguntou meio espantado.

- Acredite... Nem um pouco. Além domais, a morte talvez fosse bem vinda para mim. – Ele e eu nos assustamos com o que falei.

Nunca tinha passado na minha cabeça o suicídio, mas a idéia da morte era tentadora. Não, não podia fazer isso. Deixaria Charlie muito triste e Renée também.

- Tome. – Matt me entregou um papel dobrado. – Esse é o endereço da nossa casa. Até as sete.

A aula finalmente havia acabado. O dia passou lentamente com a minha ânsia por chegar a noite e descobrir mais sobre aquela família. Hoje não havia trabalho então para não me dar nenhum tempo ócio que me permitisse recordar coisas dolorosas, me dirigi a La Push, para me encontrar com Jacob...

Jacob como sempre, após terminar seu dia letivo, se encontrava em um galpão perto de sua casa. O galpão era uma espécie de oficina mecânica de carros e motos. Ele era muito bom.

Eu vim a casa do Jacob após três semanas ao ocorrido. Meu pai queria pescar e ainda não estava certo que poderia me deixar sozinha em casa sem eu cometer nenhuma loucura ou acabar voltando para o meio da floresta.

Depois disso e das vezes que Jacob apareceu em casa para entregar uma suposta coisa ao meu pai, ou consertar o carro patrulha ou qualquer outra desculpa, eu passei a vir aqui sempre que não trabalhava. Passava as minhas tardes vendo-o consertar coisas e conversando com ele animadamente.

- Olá, Jacob. – O cumprimentei animadamente.

- Ah, oi, Bella. – Ele sempre vinha todo alegre para o meu lado.

Desde o baile do ano passado, Jacob crescia em altura e musculatura de forma assustadoramente rápida. Quando eu perguntei para ele se o mesmo fazia uso de algum esteróide e anabolizante, ele simplesmente caiu na gargalhada. E sinceramente, após observar as características do grupo masculino da reserva, vi que era algo genético e não químico.

- Outra moto? De que é dessa vez?

Sempre havia muitas motos que ele consertava e eu sempre fazia uma espécie de teste drive. Sem meu pai saber é claro. No inicio levei muitos tombos e fui freqüentadora assídua do pronto socorro testando a resistência vampírica da doutora O'Conell ao meu doce sangue.

Mas agora eu já estava mais do que acostumada e pilotava muito bem por sinal. Também foi nessa situação que eu percebi que estava ficando louca. Afinal não é normal ver seu ex na sua frente, como se fosse um fantasma, conversando com você toda vez que você faz algo estúpido ou impulsivo demais – era simplesmente maravilhoso.

Causava-me muito dor emocional, tenho que admitir, quando as ilusões cessavam. Eu me perguntava se era assim com drogados. Será que seria mais fácil ter essas alucinações se eu me drogasse? Será que os drogados sofriam como eu quando as alucinações cessavam? Embora isso me causasse um grande interesse eu não tinha coragem o suficiente para tomar esse passo.

- Não é de ninguém. Eu vi essas motos que estavam sendo jogadas na frente da casa dos Marks. Essa aqui é uma Harley Sprint antiga. – Ele falou apontando para uma moto preta um pouco mais a frente, enquanto removia todas as peças da moto vermelha.

- Mas como você vai consertar elas? Digo... Com que grana? – Eu perguntei meio hesitante.

- Não sei. – Ele deu de ombros. – Acho que do mesmo modo que estou consertando o meu Rabbit 86. Aos pouco e com que eu ganho dos meus serviços mecânicos. – E ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Eu vou te ajudar. – Afirmei veementemente.

Estava com planos para elas. Quem sabe andar com ela perto do desfiladeiro me rendesse adrenalina o suficiente para ter minhas alucinações. Já fazia algum tempo que não fazia nenhuma loucura...

- Agora eu que pergunto... Com que Grana? Que eu saiba, você ganha tanto dinheiro como eu. – Ele estava totalmente cético.

- Ah. Não se preocupe. Tenho meus fundos...

- Os fundos universitários? – Jacob parou o que estava fazendo para me olhar perplexo.

- Sim. Os fundos universitários. Quem precisa de universidade? Nunca fui boa em nada. Faço o que posso com o que tenho. Porque me preocuparia com faculdade? – Expus meu desabafo.

- Buffff... – Ele bufou. – Você quem sabe. Se Charlie vier me matar vou dizer que a irresponsabilidade é toda sua. – Ele falou rindo e voltando sua atenção a moto e eu dei de ombros. – Por falar em Charlie, cadê ele? – Jake perguntou após algum tempo de silencio agradável.

- Está viajando. – Falei casualmente.

- Procurando aquela família do dossiê? De novo? – Jacob como eu sabia da busca cega de Charlie pela família do dossiê, mas ao contrário de mim ele sabia quem era a família. E como eu nunca demonstrei interesse em saber qual família era, até porque duvidasse que eu conhecesse, ele nunca mencionou nada.

- Não. – Falei rindo. – Dessa vez são os garotos desaparecidos. De novo. Disse que vai demorar um pouco...

- Então bem que você poderia ficar para o jantar. Já que não precisa preparar nada para o seu pai. – Ele veio ao meu lado passando o braço em meu ombro.

- Acho que não. Tenho um trabalho para fazer na casa de um amigo. – De certa forma eu não estava mentido.

Matt realmente era um amigo, mais ou menos, ele era mais um déjà-vu do meu passado. Um modo de matar a saudade. E o que eu iria fazer na casa dele era um trabalho... Um trabalho de arrancar a verdade... Como um ser humano pode ter características tão próximas de um vampiro e ainda ser humano? Como ele podia ser filho biológico de vampiros? Vampiros não podem ter filhos...

- Por favor, Bella. Vamos jantar mais cedo hoje. Fica... – Jacob pediu quase implorando. E se era para a felicidade dele eu aceitaria, claro.

- Ok. Mas tenho que estar na casa do meu amigo as sete em ponto... – Jacob aceitou todo alegre.

Ele era um único que conseguia me fazer comer... Além de não ter fome eu ultimamente estava com muitas crises de enjôo. E por não me alimentar vivia tendo crises de labirintite. Um dia cheguei a desmaiar em casa. Por sorte estava sozinha e não tive que explicar a ninguém. A minha falta de alimentação também me rendeu uns bons quilos a menos, fator esse que explicava a minha falta de menstruação... Mas não as dores no pé da barriga e o fato dela estar extremamente dura...

Mas não queria falar para ninguém tudo isso... Seria mais um motivo para me encherem a paciência e acharem que eu precisava de ajuda psicológica e médica. E também não precisava deixar ninguém preocupado com uma coisa tão boba...

No resto da tarde conversamos todos os tipos de bobagens. Na hora da janta como previsto, jantamos eu, Jake e Billy às seis da tarde. O incrível apetite de Jake conseguia abrir um pouco do meu, e com isso sempre acabava comendo como se fosse alguém normal...

Sete horas, aqui estava eu, estacionando na casa dos O'Conell. A casa não era ostentosa como a daquela família, mas era muito bonita. Também no meio de uma floresta, e com muitas janelas...

- Boa noite, Bella. Tinha esperanças que não viesse. – Matt me recebeu provocativamente assim que cheguei à porta de sua casa.

- Não sou de desistir. – O retruquei em tom de zombaria.

Ele me conduziu pelo hall de entrada até alcançarmos à sala de estar, onde seus pais já estavam nos aguardando.

- Antes de mais nada, gostaríamos de saber realmente como você sabe de nós, Bella. – A doutora Kimberly foi direta assim que notou minha aproximação, sem mesmo ver meu rosto.

- Já ouviram falar da família Cullen? – Perguntei com uma dor horrível no meu peito o que me obrigou imediatamente a abraçar meu corpo.

- Não, acho que não. É a família do médico que se foi? – O professor Leonard me perguntou. Eu assenti.

- Sim. Ele são como vocês... Digo em termos de espécie e alimentação...

E então contei a eles como os conheci e como descobri o segredo. Eles me ouviram atentamente, incluindo Matt, que me conduziu a um sofá e se sentou ao meu lado enquanto seus pais pareciam duas estátuas na nossa frente.

Eu meio que ocultei a parte do quão relacionada a eles eu era. Seria humilhante admitir a estranhos o quão insignificante eu era para os Cullen a ponto dos mesmos me abandonarem, principalmente quando se leva em consideração o nível de intimidade que eu tinha com eles. Mais especificamente com um deles...

- E o que você quer saber exatamente, Isabella? – A doutora e o professor finalmente relaxaram e se juntaram a nós no sofá...

- Não sei. Digo, como ele pode ser filho de você?... Bom, é claro que ele é adotado... Mas é tão parecido... – Falei me referindo ao Matt.

- Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho, Bella? – Matt perguntou em tom de divertimento. Se segurando para não rir.

- Sei lá. Dezoito? – Perguntei sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

- Realmente, eu tenho dezoito. – Ele falou já soltando uma alta gargalhada. – Eu tenho dezoito anos a 214 anos, Bella.

Eu fiquei parada olhando para sua face. A face que era a invocação de todas as minhas lembranças. A face que era praticamente uma cópia perfeita dele. Finalmente as palavras ditas por ele se encaixaram na minha cabeça...

- Você também é um vampiro. – Falei em um fio de voz e soltando todo ar que nem percebi estar segurando. – Mas como?

- Ele não é um vampiro, Bella. Bom, não exatamente. – A doutora Kimberly interveio, fazendo com que eu passasse a olhar em seu rosto.

- Não? – Eu definitivamente ainda não tinha recuperado a voz e nem assimilado tudo como achei que tinha.

- Eu era uma humana quando conheci meu Leonard. – Ela falou com tanto amor ao olhar para meu professor que senti necessidade de afastar meu olhar para não aumentar ainda mais minha dor. – Eu já trabalhava no hospital. Era recém formada e o encontrei lecionando nunca escola próxima... Foi amor à primeira vista. Ele se fez de difícil...

- Eu não me fiz de difícil, amor. Era necessário para sua segurança... Mas eu também já tinha me encantado por você antes mesmo de você notar minha existência... – O professor Leonard tentou se justificar.

- Eu te amo... – Ela se declarou novamente. – Então como estava falando... Ele se fez de difícil, mas com o tempo iniciamos um relacionamento. Meus pais já não estavam mais vivos então não houve qualquer impedimento... – O professor a interrompeu.

- Ela me seduziu após cinco anos de namoro. Casamos-nos, e finalmente nos rendemos a paixão... – Ele falou já soltando um suspiro apaixonado.

- E então descobri estar grávida. Qual não foi minha surpresa? Eu era virgem. O único homem com que me relacionara foi com ele e nove meses depois nascia meu Matt... – Ela parou de repente se lembrando de seu passado.

- Morremos de medo por ele. Mas ele era diferente, quase tão resistente como a gente, só gostava do leite dela e de sangue... – O professor prosseguiu contanto um pouco dos hábitos alimentares de seu filho.

Isso justificou aquele papo de eu não sou o único nessa sala que ficaria tentado a provar o seu sangue, Bella. E também justificou aqueles modos vorazes quando cortei minha boca perto dele...

- Passei a roubar muitas bolsas de sangue do hospital para ele... – A doutora comentou de modo divertido.

- Quando ele tinha um ano ele já corria quase na mesma velocidade que a nossa... O ensinei a caçar... E com o tempo percebemos que os sentidos dele eram tão apurados como o nosso... – O professor falava todo orgulhoso de seu filho.

- Quando Matt iria completar cinco anos, fiquei doente e pedi para ser transformada... – O rosto da doutora Kimberly se contorceu com a lembrança.

- Eu aceitei na hora, não podia perder ela. Sabia que a transformação seria algo necessário... – O professor falou também com o cenho franzindo em meio às recordações difíceis.

- Para minha surpresa, a necessidade materna se aflorou tanto quando acordei que simplesmente eu ignorava o cheiro de sangue só para poder ficar perto do meu bebe... E assim pude, com o tempo, retornar a minha profissão... – Ela comentou de forma leve.

- Eu não sou um bebe... – Matt falou contrariado, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- É o meu bebe... Mas eu já morria de medo... Ele era meio humano, então por lógica também iria morrer... Já pensávamos se ele pedisse iríamos o transformar... – A doutora Kimberly falava com todo o carinho no rosto.

- Mas então eu completei dezoito anos... Cinqüenta anos... Cem anos... Duzentos anos... E continuo parecendo ter dezoito anos... – Matt completou o raciocínio da mãe soltando outra gargalhada estrondosa.

- Meu Deus! Vampiros podem gerar filhos em humanas? – Eu perguntei após uns bons minutos de silencio e em total desespero.

- Podem. – Todos falaram em uníssono sem entender o tom de pavor na minha voz.

- Eu to grávida. Os Enjôos... As tonturas... O desmaio... As mudanças de humor... Eu estou grávida. O que eu faço? Eu estou grávida. – Eu falava conforme a palavra vinha na minha cabeça.

O desespero era dominante. O que eu iria fazer? Como iria cuidar de uma criança? Como contaria ao Charlie? Como contaria a Renée? Como todos dessa cidade iriam reagir? Como eu alimentaria meu filho com sangue se nem sei caçar? Como?

Eram tantos como's em minha cabeça que já beirava a insanidade. Só parei quando percebi que estava sendo amparada por Matt. Era como se ele estivesse me confortando e dizendo que estaria junto comigo e me ajudaria.

- Você e seu ex mantiveram relações sexuais. – Matt não perguntou. Ele afirmou como toda convicção.

Eu apenas solucei e aquiesci com minha cabeça.

- Seu ex era um vampiro, querida? – A doutora Kimberly se aproximou de mim e começou a acariciar minha cabeça. Novamente apenas afirmei com um movimento mínimo da cabeça.

- Amor, a examine e veja se procedi. Pelo que a vejo está desnutrida talvez ela esteja interpretando mal os sinais em base do que relatamos a ela. – O professor tentou me confortar com outra hipótese.

- Vamos, Bella. – A doutora me removeu do abraço do Matt e já me conduzia para a garagem, deixando para trás Matt e meu professor de cálculos. Estaque quando dei por mim onde ela estava me levando.

- Não. Todos vão ver doutora ... – Ela me interrompeu.

- Calma. E me chame apenas de Kimberly, tudo bem? – Assenti. – Agora são 21:30 da noite. As pessoas ou estão jantando na lanchonete, ou estão interessadas demais em seus programas televisivos ou até mesmo dormindo. Fique tranqüila. Ninguém perceberá sua presença. Mas acho melhor avisar ao seu pai... – Agora foi minha vez de interrompê-la.

- Não doutora... Er... Kimberly... Meu pai está viajando. – Tratei de esclarecer.

Entramos no carro e fomos direto ao hospital de Forks. Como previsto ninguém deu pela nossa presença. Ele fez inúmeros exames em mim e até extraiu sangue para o exame do teste de gravidez e outros exames necessários.

- Sua pressão está muito baixa, nove por cinco. Seu IMC também está baixo, dezesseis e meio. Seu colo do útero está já com resíduos de tampões, uma ação natural do corpo para proteger um feto. Pelo cheiro do seu sangue você está anêmica, não tem diabetes, nem triglicérides ou colesterol. A analise de sangue só estará pronta amanhã a tarde, então a noite eu passo em sua casa pra conversarmos...

- Eu estou grávida? – Perguntei a interrompendo e sentindo as lagrimas correrem pelo meu rosto.

- Vamos fazer agora um ultra-som, mas o som do seu coração tem um eco... Pode ser a batida do coração de um bebe sendo abafado pelo som do seu coração. O exame de sangue na verdade fica mais para constar e ver se há algo de errado com sua saúde. – Ela esclareceu.

E então ela me encaminhou para uma outra sala. Após passar no meu ventre um gel gelado e um pouco incomodo, ela começou a deslizar em meu ventre o ressonante.

- Está se desenvolvendo bem, pelo o que posso ver. Então sim, você está grávida. Pelo tamanho acho que você deve estar entrando na décima terceira semana ou como se dizem, com três meses de gestação aproximadamente. Quer ouvir o coração do seu filho?

Eu chorava de alegria, desespero, tristeza, tudo junto.

- Quero. – Afirmei a ela.

E de repente algo muito rápido começou a soar pela sala de ultra-sonografia.

- O coração bate mais rápido do que um feto normal. Então não se assuste. – Ela me alertou.

- Já dá para ver o sexo do bebe? – Perguntei ainda em meio a lágrimas. Estava dando graças por sua audição, já que minha voz nem eu mesma escutava.

- Ainda não. É meio cedo. Em duas semanas poderemos ver. Mas é melhor deixamos para daqui um mês. – Ela me esclareceu.

- Porque eu ainda não tenho barriga? Porque não sinto nada mexer? – Eu perguntei preocupada com o bebe.

- Toda mãe de primeira viagem se preocupa com isso. Na verdade a barriga só aparece quando a mãe está entre o quarto mês de gestação e o quinto. Não se preocupe. E você está muito magrinha também isso acentuará a impossibilidade de uma proeminência em seu ventre. Quanto ao bebe se mexer vai depender dele, em geral também começa com quatro meses. Há casos raros que o bebe não se mexe durante toda gestação ou como no meu... Matt só se mexia quando ouvia a voz do meu Leonard.

- Ah. – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Bella, precisamos conversar sério agora. – Ela disse depois de limpar meu ventre daquele gel estranho e me ajudar a descer. Entregou-me também umas fotos do meu bebe que ela imprimiu após congelar algumas imagens do meu ultra-som.

- Sobre o que? – Perguntei assim que me sentei na cadeira.

- Bella, eu tenho muito anos. Sei que você não me contou tudo da sua relação com os Cullen. Além domais, você está grávida, precisa se alimentar direito e acho que a partida com os Cullen tem alguma coisa a ver com isso...

Não tive muitas escolhas. Contei a ela que apenas ficou pensativa e depois me deu uma dieta alimentar a ser seguida.

- Siga essa dieta até a segunda ordem. Daqui a pouco sua dieta vai acabar mudando radicalmente então aproveite enquanto pode. – Ele falou com um ar misterioso.

- O que você quer dizer com dieta mudar radicalmente? – Perguntei curiosa sobre o mistério.

- Estou falando de sangue, Bella. Quando você estiver no sexto mês, você vai passar a ter um apetite diferente. Bom, foi assim comigo. Não conheço muitas outras que tenha passado por isso... Engravidar de um vampiro... Mas acredito que o seu caso é igual ao meu.

Ela depois de esclarecer muitas outras coisas me conduziu até sua casa. Pedindo para meu professor me levar em casa e dirigir minha caminhonete. Como vampiro ele quis pisar fundo, mas acabou sendo impossibilitado pela personalidade da minha picape.

Não dormir direito à noite. Rolei muito e toda hora acordava com o mesmo pensamento: o meu filho. O nosso filho ou filha. Não tinha a menor idéia de como cuidar de uma criança. Não tinha a menor noção do que uma criança precisava... A não ser um berço e fraudas.

De repente me ocorreu alguém de indiretamente poderia me ajudar... Ângela Weber. Ela tinha dois irmãos pequenos, e foi ela que ajudou a mãe a cuidar das crianças desde quando nasceram.

Eu poderia observar e fazer perguntas e ninguém me questionaria. Dei graças a Deus por meu pai estar viajando assim poderia prorrogar a história por mais tempo. Também pensei na minha mãe. Mas tinha medo que ela pudesse me criticar por estar cometendo o mesmo erro que ela. Embora eu não visse isso exatamente como um erro e sim um bênção. Alem de ter Matt ao meu lado, como amigo, mas me trazendo em quase todos os seus traços físicos e faciais, ele. Agora eu tinha meu bebe. Um pedaço dele crescendo dentro de mim.

A hora se arrastando. Os ponteiros brigando para ficarem no mesmo local. Era exatamente essa a sensação que eu tinha ao olhar para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos. A minha ansiedade se devia ao fato de tentar me reaproximar de Ângela Weber para enfim começar a minha pesquisa de campo. Só esperava que eu fosse discreta o suficiente para que ninguém percebesse meu interesse súbito por bebês e como cuidar deles.

Matt estava ao meu lado achando graça com o modo como estava me comportando, mas não era ele que tinha um bebê crescendo dentro de si e que não fazia a mínima idéia de como cuidar de um.

- Calma, Bella. Daqui a trinta e cinco minutos e onze segundo você vai conseguir ver a Ângela. – Ele estava obviamente rindo de mim, só pode.

- Vá se catar, Matt. – Resmunguei para ele.

- Bella, realmente, fique calma. – Ele falou sério agora. – Minha mãe vai essa noite na sua casa. Você não precisa ter esse surto e nem tentar uma reaproximação que você realmente não quer só para poder saber como se cuida de um...

- Shiii. Fica quieto. Não quero que ninguém saiba. – Falei em um sussurro.

- Você não vai consegui esconder isso por muito tempo. – Ele me alertou.

- Eu sei. Mas enquanto puder vou esconder. Não preciso ouvir mais verdade e fofocas vindas da boca de ninguém. – Falei com meu tom mais acido. Matt apenas ria.

Às vezes Matt me irritava, o seu humor também me lembrava dele. Era justamente assim que ele iria reagir. Por fim ele conseguiu me distrair de tanto me provocar e irritar. Ele não devia fazer isso com uma grávida que tem propensão natural para mudanças bruscas de humor.

Chegando a hora do almoço Matt fez questão de me ajudar com minha bandeja de alimentação. Segundo ele, se dependesse de mim eu iria ficar apenas com um copo de água... Ele não estava tão errado assim...

- Oi, Ângela. – Falei assim que me aproximei dela e de Ben.

Eles estavam sentados na mesa com Jéssica, Lauren, Eric, Taylor e uma outra garota.

- Ah, oi Bella. – Ela me cumprimentou obviamente estranhando minha reaproximação súbita.

- Ângela... Eu... Eu... – Eu não tinha coragem. Não com os ouvidos atentos de Jéssica e Lauren.

- Fala, Bella. – Ben me incentivou.

- Você lembra do convite que fez de irmos assistir filme? – Ângela e Ben me olharam confusos. – Então. Ainda está de pé? – Resolvi mudar de estratégia.

- Perdeu a coragem, Bella. – Matt cochichou todo brincalhão no meu ouvido fazendo todos os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiar. Exatamente como ele faria.

- Sim, claro. – Ângela se lembrou. – Está de pé ainda é só marcarmos. – Ela ofereceu.

- Beleza então, depois de ligo e marco com você e... Ben? Tipo, eu queria só um programa de garotas, tudo bem? – Perguntei a ele e de certa forma o descartando do meio da história.

- Claro. – Ben assentiu com o cenho franzido estranhando a minha postura.

- Você só quer passear com a Ângela? – Jéssica perguntou já farejando alguma história muito boa no ar.

- Er... Talvez só garotas. Sabe como é. – Tentei desviar seu foco. Afinal não diria pra ela Ah, sim. Só com a Ângela. Pois quero perguntar para ela como faço para cuidar do bebê que estou esperando. Não mesmo.

- Sei. – Jéssica pareceu aceitar a minha história. – Então combinamos depois. – Chata. Porque você tinha que se meter? Você não viu que eu só me dirigi a Ângela?

O almoço passou tranqüilo depois do meu pequeno embaraço. Matt ficou me obrigando a comer as coisas saudáveis que ele colocou na minha bandeja, mas acabou desistindo quando eu deixei bem claro que mais um cenoura goela abaixo ou uma colher de ervilha eu sairia direto para o banheiro e colocaria tudo para fora – eu não estava mentido.

O mais irônico do dia foi à aula de biologia falando sobre gravidez na adolescência. Empolguei-me muito com o assunto e também por descobrir que existe um curso que ensina mães a serem mães. Pesquisaria na internet isso mais tarde, quando estivesse em casa.

- Bella, pára. – Matt me repreendeu quando estávamos saindo da aula de biologia. – Se você continuar agitada assim com o assunto de GRAVIDEZ você não vai precisar ter uma barriga para todos saberem que você está grávida.

- Certo. – Resmunguei.

Não tive muito tempo livre para pensar em mais nada quando terminei meu dia letivo, indo direto para a loja dos Newton. Que por sinal estava mais parada do que tudo, em exceto pelo assunto de dois mochileiros que Mike estava atendendo.

- Cara, é sério. Eu vi um lobisomem. Mas parecia um lobo ou um urso. É sério. – O homem de barba alaranjada comentava.

- Tá. Sei. Aposto que você tava morrendo de fome e a dois dias sem dormir. Com toda certeza você estava tendo alucinações. – O outro com cara enrugada e cheia de crosta de poeira zombava dele.

- Ele era muito alto. Mais alto que uma casa. Era todo negro. Acompanhou-me o trajeto todo... – O barbudo insistia em continuar contando.

- Para com isso, David. Você andou comendo aqueles cogumelos mágicos de novo?

- Comi, porque? – O barbudo perguntou confuso.

- Viu. Você estava tendo alucinações. – O cara enrugado pontuou.

- Ai que saco. Esses dois estão a horas e não se decidem por nada... – Mike veio para meu lado resmungando. – Pode ir Bella. Assim que eu me livrar deles vou fechar a loja.

- Você quem sabe. – Dei de ombros e me retirei rindo da hipótese de existirem lobisomens... Tudo bem que minha mãe falou da hipótese a três meses atrás, mas fala sério... Aqui em Forks? Nunca

Cheguei em casa no mesmo tempo que o telefone começava a tocar.

- Alô. – Falei assim que atendi o escandaloso.

- Oi, Bella. Filha. – Era minha mãe. – Como você está, querida?

- Estou bem, mãe. – Falei com um longo suspiro.

- Tem certeza, está com a voz estranha... – Ela estava preocupada

- Estou, mãe. Só cansaço. Com sono, louca para dormir um pouco. – Eu realmente estava morta de sono. Eu gostava de dormi, além de sonhar com ele era algo que evitava eu ficar socializando com Charlie. Embora esteja começando a acreditar que seja pela gravidez.

- Cadê seu pai? Liguei para delegacia e me disseram que ele estava viajando... – Ela com certeza não estava preocupada se ele estava viajando. Ela estava preocupada se eu estava sozinha e fazendo loucuras como ir a floresta no meio da noite. Coisa que só aconteceu umas vinte vezes.

- Ele está procurando uns garotos desaparecidos. – Esclareci a ela.

- E te deixou sozinha? – Não falei. Preocupada se eu estava sozinha cometendo loucuras...

- Não estou sozinha, mãe. Tenho Jake e tenho Matt. – Falei sem pensar, merda.

- Matt? – O som de interesse imediato ficou nítido em sua voz.

- Humhuuu. - Confirmei

- Você estão... – Tinha que para-la antes que ela viesse com papos de relacionamentos.

- Não mãe. Claro que não. Ele só é meu amigo.

Conversei um pouco de banalidades com minha mãe sem contar para ela a grande novidade que ela seria avó em seis meses. Depois fui dormir... E sonhar...

Seu corpo nu estava próximo ao meu também nu. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, mas mantendo certa distância. As minhas mãos estavam passeando pelo seu rosto e seu corpo.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

- Eu te amo mais, Edward.

Seu corpo aproximou-se mais do meu. Sua mão direita se alojou em minha cintura trazendo meu corpo próximo ao seu. Sua mão esquerda segurou minha nuca para aproximar nossos lábios.

Nossos lábios estavam cheios de saudade um do outro. Nossas línguas brigavam para terem seu prazer. Sua ereção crescia de encontro a minha intimidade.

Edward começou a flexionar os joelhos para propiciar um atrito de seu membro contra minha pela. A sensação era maravilhosa. Soltei um gemido de satisfação e me senti escorrer de excitação.

- Quero você, Bella. Quero seu corpo. – Edward falou com seus lábios nos meus, me inundando mais ainda com seu hálito viciante.

- Então me tome para você, Edward. – Falei assim que conseguir cessar brevemente o nosso beijo e com a voz embargada pelo desejo de ser possuída.

Ele me virou para que minhas costas encostassem-se a seu peito. Uma mão fazia um carinho obsceno em meu seio, e a outra descia de encontro a minha intimidade latejante. Estávamos em um quarto desconhecidos com espelhos a nossa frente.

- Veja como somos perfeitos juntos, Bella. – Sua voz foi sussurrada em meu ouvido enquanto ele me fazia olhar para um espelho a nossa frente.

- Ahhh. – Foi tudo que consegui falar quando sua mão entrou em meu centro. Seu polegar friccionando meu clitóris.

- Geme para mim, Bella. Geme meu nome. – Edward vociferou em meu ouvido.

- Ed... Edwar... E... Edwarddddd... – Minha voz estava falha pelo prazer que estava sentido cada vez que sentia um friccionar mais intenso.

Seu membro grande e grosso começou a entrar em mim por trás, dentro de meu canal cervical, me rasgando de prazer. O seu movimento era lento, mas foi até o fundo, indo e voltando com a mesma intensidade.

Eu só rebolava em seu membro e em sua mão que continuava friccionando meu clitóris. O som do nosso quadril era musica para meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu ficasse cada vez mais excitada.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais intensos e rápidos com ele indo cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim, o prazer era imenso. Ele alternava rosnados em meu ouvido e beijos em meu pescoço.

- Edward, eu vou...

Então eu acordei.

Merda. Era um sonho. Era um maldito sonho erótico. Mais essa agora. E bem na hora que eu iria gozar eu acordo. Merda. Estava toda suada, já era inicio da noite lá fora e provavelmente logo Kimberly chegaria com os resultados de todos meus exames e também conversaria comigo.

Resolvi tomar um banho para me livrar do suor e da excitação presente em minha vagina. Do jeito que esses vampiros têm excelente olfato, tenho certeza que ela sentiria o cheiro. Se até eu sentia...

- Bom, Bella. Os exames comprovaram o que o meu olfato me anunciou. Realmente você está anêmica e, portanto precisa se alimentar melhor. Como previsto você também não tem nenhum problema de diabetes, o que poderia perturbar um pouco o desenvolvimento do bebê e sua saúde... – O assunto de diabetes me assustou um pouco na mesma medida que me aliviou, minha avó tinha tido.

- Diabetes?... – Perguntei-me o que uma diabete poderia fazer com a gestação.

- Mães com diabete gestacional ou diabete millitus podem ter o desenvolvimento dos seus filhos... – Ela parou para meditar o modo de me explicar. – Bom... Eles nascem bem grandes... Ou as vezes pode afetar a saúde do bebê e da mãe que pode desenvolver eclampsia ... Nada que não possa ser prevenido com moderação... – Então ela retornou ao assunto inicial: eu e meu bebê. – Mas bom, não é o seu caso... Sua glicemia está até um pouco abaixo do normal. Você já começou a seguir a dieta que te passei? – Ela me perguntou com um tom de preocupação.

- Mais ou menos. É difícil. Não tenho fome e fico meio enjoada. Mas o Matt me obrigou a comer um pouco hoje... – Falei franzido o nariz, só à idéia de comer não me agradava. Desde o ocorrido no meu malfadado aniversário, fome é algo que não sinto com muita freqüência, em geral só na presença de Jacob. Acho que pelo modo como ele come.

- Isso é bom. No inicio fica difícil, pois o organismo está acostumado a pouca alimentação, mas depois ele começa a aceitar mais. – Ela pareceu mais aliviada depois que contei que seu filho estava tentando me enfiar comida goela abaixo. Acho que não seria de bom tom retrucar que se ele pode ficar sem comer eu também deveria poder. Hormônios! Meu humor sempre a beira de um colapso.

- Doutora... – Ela me interrompeu quando comecei a falar.

- Já pedi para me chamar de Kimberly, mas prossiga.

- Eu estou morrendo de medo de não saber cuidar do meu bebê... Eu nunca consegui cuida de nada... Bom, eu sempre cuidei da minha mãe, mas ela é adulta e é diferente. Quando tentei ter bichos de estimação consegui matar três peixinhos... – Não conclui meu raciocínio, pois ela já havia entendido onde eu queria chegar em matar meus peixinhos.

- Eu vou te ajudar com isso. Não se preocupe... – Ela me garantiu. Se bem que minha experiência com vampiros me ensinou algo muito importante: Nunca confie na promessa de um vampiro. Ele não pensará duas vezes em te jogar para longe da vida dele sem se preocupar com o estrago que ele estará fazendo.

Passamos umas duas horas com ela me falando como cuidou do Matt e de muitas crianças que nasceram nas mãos dela e eu fazendo muitas perguntas e tentando absorver o máximo de informação.

Por fim só consegui absorver os tipos de roupas que meu bebê precisaria e que eu deveria evitar fazer como toda mãe de primeira viagem faz... Compra dezenas de roupas.

Ela me esclareceu que já na primeira semana de vida, muitas mães perdem mais da metade do enxoval que compraram pelo bebê ter crescido mais do que o esperado ou menos do que a expectativa.

Que o certo é comprar poucas roupas e conforme o bebê for crescendo. Com exceção das fraudas, folhas umedecidas, pomadas ante-assadura e outros itens de higiene, que são gastas a role.

Quando finalmente eu acreditei que estava pegando o jeito acabamos sendo interrompida pela minha visita já esperada dos dias que não vou a La Push. Ou seja, Jacob.

- Oi Jacob... Billy. – Os cumprimentei assim que eu os deixei entrar, para em seguida fazer as devidas apresentação. – Essa é a doutora Kimberly e esse é Jacob... E Billy.

- Só Kimberly, muito prazer. – Ela pediu assim que percebeu que Jacob a trataria por doutora.

- O prazer é meu. – Jacob falou, torcendo um pouco o nariz como se sentisse o pior cheiro do mundo.

- Que foi, Jacob? – Perguntei vendo a reação tanto dele como de Kimberly que também parecia farejar um cheiro nada agradável.

- Não foi nada, só cheiro... Não sei... Queima meu nariz. – Jake me explicou.

Jacob tinha trazido seu pai, Billy. Algo me dizia que era alguma manipulação do meu pai para alguém vir em casa e garanti se eu não estava me metendo em encrencas ou enfurnada mais uma vez no meio da floresta.

Acabamos pedindo pizza por conta do adiantado horário, e por ficar fora de mão fazer o jantar naquela hora. Conhecendo o apetite voraz de Jacob tratei de pedir cinco pizzas grandes, enquanto comi dois pedaços ele acabou devorando tudo juntamente com seu pai que não ficava atrás em termos de apetite. Kimberly, é claro, recusou a refeição.

Mas me olhou torto pela alimentação baixa em nutrientes que eu estava ingerindo. Em minha opinião ela tinha que dar graças. Já era muita coisa eu comer dois pedaços de pizza. Em geral, eu beberia um copo de leite ou nem isso.

Billy não gostou da presença de Kimberly, que como Jacob ficava torcendo o nariz o tempo todo e limpando uma coriza inexistente. Billy sibilou baixo para Kimberly alguma coisa de temos um acordo, então saia daqui...

A minha médica também pareceu sibilar alguma coisa como eu seu do nosso acordo, mas sou a médica dela. Mas não tinha certeza se ouvi certo ou era meu ouvido me pregando uma peça.

Por fim todos foram embora, mas antes a doutora Kimberly me passou uns nomes de livros que eu poderia ler e que me esclareceriam como educar e como cuidar de uma criança. Para isso teria que ir a Port Angeles. Isso eu faria amanhã, após o termino do dia letivo, já que não teria que ir aos Newton na manhã seguinte.

Sabia que a essa altura Jacob provavelmente estaria se perguntando onde eu estava. Ele sabia que hoje eu não tinha trabalho e que normalmente já estaria lá o observando com as motos e escutando todas as histórias do Quil e do Embry.

Mas eu tinha agora algo muito mais importante, ir a uma livraria. Ângela se ofereceu a me acompanhar assim que seu tato por assuntos delicados a alertou que eu queria apenas a presença dela.

Ângela era a companhia perfeita. Ela era discreta e só respondia ao que era perguntada, raramente interferia em um assunto, a menos que tivesse certeza absoluta que poderia ajudar.

Também com a ajuda dela consegui me situar nas direções das lojas aqui em Port Angeles. E como estávamos a sós a poucos metros de caminhada até a livraria resolvi iniciar meu interrogatório, ou melhor, pesquisa de campo.

- Então Ângela. Como é cuidar dos seus irmãos? – Perguntei da forma mais casual que conseguia.

- É bom. Ajudo a cuidar deles desde quando nasceram. – Ela me falou simplesmente.

- Me fala... Como exatamente você cuida deles... Digo, em termo de atitudes práticas. – Esperava que ela me desse alguma luz, sei lá. Algo que me situasse sobre minha nova empreitada pela frente.

- Dava banho... Alimentava... Trocava as roupas... Brincava para distrair-los... Lia... – Palavras simples e que não me davam direção alguma. Estava começando a entender o porquê da agitação dele quando eu editava meus pensamentos.

- Certo, então. – Desistir. Dali não sairia nenhuma informação que pudesse me ajudar. Quem sabe os livros que a Kimberly me indicou...

- Aquele Matt não te... – Ângela estava hesitante. Já estávamos dentro da livraria procurando livros que nos interessasse.

- Ele não... – A incentivei.

- Ele é tão parecido com ele. Todos na escola comentam a semelhança física e eu já percebi o quão incomodado ele fica com todos os comentários. Lauren já tentou flertar com ele. Jéssica também. Tem até uns distraídos que o chamam pelo nome errado... Isso não te incomoda? – Ela falou com toda calma possível tentando ser delicada e não me magoar.

- Sim e não. Quando eu olho para ele e vejo ele, tenho vontade de chorar. Tenho que me lembrar constantemente que Matt não é ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo é reconfortante. No início pensei que eu tinha acordado de um sonho que durou apenas seis meses, mas que nada pertencia à realidade, e quando vi Matt tive certeza de que foi real. Que não foi uma grande invenção da minha cabeça. – Tentei esclarecer o conflito interno que acontecia comigo sempre que estava na presença de Matt.

O conflito que acontecia quando por um momento eu me esquecia que Matt era Matt, e passava a ver ele em Matt, e a vontade de segurar sua mão, abraçar e beijar. E a dor que eu sentia quando os olhos verdes acinzentados me faziam perceber que Matt não era ele, e que nunca mais o teria de verdade. Que não eram os olhos dourados que eu amava. Que não poderia obrigar Matt a viver comigo por simplesmente se parecer com ele. Que eu não poderia transferir para Matt tudo que eu sentia por ele, porque Matt nunca seria ele.

- Mas vocês estão bem próximos... Digo, ele até cuida de você. – Ela tentava entender aquela loucura tanto como eu.

- Eu sei... Ele também percebeu que eu o trato como se ele fosse outra pessoa... Uma vez até o chamei pelo nome errado, como os outros alunos e alguns professores... – Falei me lembrando dos primeiros dias que chamei Matt pelo nome dele e que quase o beijei. – Acho que ele teve um pouco de pena de mim, não sei. Ele com toda certeza escutou tudo que falaram de mim e dele e se compadeceu. – Dei um longo suspiro. – Não é difícil perceber, e ele percebeu que a presença dele me dá um pouco de vida. Mas ele já deixou bem claro que somo grandes amigos. – Falei com um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos. Malditos hormônios.

- E você queria algo mais? – Ela perguntou passando as mãos no meu ombro e tentando me reconfortar.

- Não é isso. Não é ele. Eu quero algo mais com quem ele parece. É inevitável. – Agora o choro se fazia presente. Ângela me abraçou e me deixou apoiar minha cabeça em seu ombro até que eu me acalmasse.

- Shii. Fica calma. As coisas vão se ajeitar. – Ela tentava me consolar.

- Ele me deixou uma carta... Depois que disse que não me amava e tinha criado falsas expectativas para ambos... Ele me deixou uma carta dizendo que me amava... Acho que ele ficou com dó de mim e tentou mentir para não me fazer sofrer. – Eu agora fungava e limpava meu nariz com a manga do casaco – nojento eu sei, mas automático.

- Não te ocorreu que pode ser que a carta fale a verdade e o que ele te disse fosse à mentira? – Ela me perguntou tentando me apresentar uma óptica dos acontecimentos de forma mais reconfortante.

- Não quero mais falar disso. Vamos, tenho que comprar uns livros. – Falei fugindo do assunto que estava fora do controle e me trazendo fortes lembranças que por hora eu gostaria de apagar.

Depois que compramos os livros, eu discretamente guardei em uma sacola para que Ângela não visse os títulos dos mesmos. Estávamos com fome, ou melhor, ela estava com fome. A única pessoa capaz de me dar apetite a ponto de comer alguma coisa, provavelmente estava se interrogando por que eu não estava agora o escutando e vendo-o mexer com as peças de motos e carros.

Para saciar a fome de Ângela nos dirigimos a um pequeno shoping. Eu comi uma salada de legumes e verduras, não por estar com fome, mas pelo bem do meu bebê. Uma coisa era eu detonar com a minha saúde, outra totalmente diferente era prejudicar meu bebê por uma crise emocional que impedia de me alimentar.

Antes de sairmos do shoping foi automático, quando dei por mim estaquei na frente de uma loja de bebês, sem me importar com o olhar inquisitor da Ângela. Sem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo entrei na loja e fiquei encantada com a variedade de berços, pagãozinhos, macaquinhos, sapatinhos de bebê, mamadeiras, chupetas, moisés, carrinhos de bebê, fraudas, bichinhos de pelúcia, móbiles, e tantas outras coisas do universo materno.

Os melhores eram muito caros, e me peguei fazendo orçamentos dos objetos e roupas que seriam bons em termos de qualidade, porém baratos. Não foi difícil entender o aviso da doutora Kimberly quando ela pediu para que eu não cometesse o mesmo erro de todas as mães. Afinal era quase que impossível estar no meio de tanta coisa fofa e não querer levar tudo.

Eu estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios então não foi nem um pouco difícil Ângela deduzir meu interesse súbito.

- Você está grávida do Edward. – Ela constatou depois que saímos das três lojas que acabei visitando e com as duas sacolas nas mãos com meia dúzia de roupas de bebês. Como recomendado por Kimberly, não cometeria exageros, então isso deveria servir para o início.

Para a constatação de Ângela eu apenas assentir com a cabeça.

- Ângela, por favor, não fale nada para ninguém. – Eu pedi para ela assim que estávamos saindo do shoping.

- Fique tranqüila. Eu bem sei o que Jéssica e Lauren poderiam fazer com a sua vida com essa informação. Eu vi o que ela te fizeram logo depois... – Ela não concluiu seu raciocínio por já ter constatado meu entendimento.

- Obrigada. – Eu estava realmente agradecida por isso.

- Você já está indo ao médico? Fazendo pré-natal? – Ela me perguntou quando adentramos a uma rua escura.

Estávamos nos dirigindo agora a um cinema onde encontraríamos Matt. Que assim que soube minha vinda a Port Angeles se ofereceu em fazer um programa de lazer, alegando que eu precisava relaxar.

- Sim. Descobri essa semana e já estou fazendo o acompanhamento. – Respondi após alguns segundos pensando em toda essa loucura que em menos de setenta e duas horas se instalou na minha vida.

Caminhamos em silêncio depois disso e adentramos a uma rua mal iluminada que dava de fundo com o cinema e de repente tudo mudou.

A rua que estávamos por ser escura nos impediu de ver, só sentia um bafo em minha nuca denunciando a ingestão de álcool e me provocando um enjôo horrível. O meu grito e o de Ângela foram abafados por mãos imundas, enquanto outras mãos nos impunham uma faca em nosso pescoço.

- Só quero o dinheiro, garotas. – Um dos bandidos anunciou.

E então a sua voz. Voz de veludo. Voz de anjo. A voz dele. A minha alucinação. A minha loucura. A sua imagem. O meu fantasma pessoal que me reconfortava invés de me dar medo.

"Solte ela, desgraçado."

"Bella, chute ele. Corra."

Foi o que eu fiz. Chutei o joelho do bandido bêbado que me segurava. Ângela seguiu meu exemplo e também o fez, corremos afoitas e gritando enquanto eu escutava meu anjo.

"Não caia, Bella. Corra."

Os malditos nos alcançaram nos agarrando por trás, mas a cópia do meu salvador estava lá para me ajudar e ajudar Ângela.

Um rosnado ecoou pela rua.

O homem que mantinha Ângela refém a jogou com brutalidade no chão. Imediatamente dei outro chute na perna do bandido, para escapar mais uma vez dele.

Matt correu em direção a ambos e passou a segurar-los pelo pescoço. Agora com a pouca luz vi o rosto dos bandidos e o medo estampados em suas faces.

Matt com sua força de meio vampiro os lançou longe. Eles caíram em uma poça d'água e depois se recuperando saíram correndo apavorados pelo susto. Ângela estava meio desacordada no chão, então possivelmente não viu a demonstração de força sobre-humana de Matt.

- Você está bem? – Matt me perguntou enquanto se agachava para verificar com estava Ângela.

- Sim. E ela? – Perguntei, mas ela já recobrava a consciência.

- Estou. Só cai mesmo. – Ângela falou com a voz meio embargada pelo grande susto.

- Vamos, precisamos sair daqui. Aqui não é seguro. – Matt falou já nos puxando pelo braço.

- Espere, minhas sacolas. – Falei percebendo que as duas sacolas do meu bebê não estavam em minha mão e que provavelmente as deixei cair assim que tudo começou.

- Aqui. – Matt me entregou as duas sacolas depois de adentrar ao breu sem nenhuma dificuldade em encontrar. Visão de vampiro... Ou melhor, meio vampiro.

Por fim não fomos ao cinema e sim a um banheiro no próprio shoping de onde tínhamos saído para que víssemos se estava tudo bem com Ângela e comigo.

Matt seguiu minha caminhonete com o carro de seu pai com o qual havia vindo a Port Angeles. Ângela se recusou a fazer qualquer boletim de ocorrência porque na opinião dela não havia acontecido nada de mais, na minha também.

Afinal graças ao grande susto tive a visita do meu fantasma predileto – as minhas alucinações. Tudo bem que agora tinha que manter um braço em volta do meu corpo por conta da dor emocional que sentia toda vez que a ilusão cessava, mas valia a pena.

Quando finalmente chegamos a Forks, eu contava que poderia ir para minha casa, tomar um banho e dormir, mas Matt e Ângela se uniram contra mim me obrigando a ir até Kimberly para saber se estava tudo certo com a minha saúde e a do bebê.

Como eu os havia informado, a constatação da doutora O'Conell foi exatamente a mesma da minha: estávamos bem. Ângela também foi examinada e não havia nada de errado com ela, apenas um arranhão na mão e em um dos cotovelos.

O senhor Weber não gostou muito da história, e meio que nos proibiu, na função de homem mais velho e experiente, a irmos a qualquer lugar sozinhas sem a companhia de algum homem que pudesse nos proteger.

Quando finalmente consegui ir para casa, Matt não me deixou em paz. Resolvendo passar a noite comigo. Eu em meu quarto e ele no quarto do meu pai. Mais uma atitude inconsciente do Matt que me lembrava ele.

E qual não foi minha surpresa ao saber que meio-vampiro dormi? Isso me tranqüilizou bastante, era outro como que me intrigava: Como cuidar de um bebê se ele não dormisse e eu sim?

- Vamos dorminhoca, acorde. – Era a voz do Matt me chamado. Um sonho com certeza. – Hoje é sábado.

- Eu sei que é sábado. Deixe-me dormir. – Resmunguei no meu sonho com Matt

- Eu te deixarei assim que você se levantar comer alguma coisa e ligar para seu amigo Jacob que não para de ligar. – Em meu sonho, Matt ainda tentava me fazer levantar.

- Não. – Resmunguei de novo. E então senti lábios quentes e febris próximos a minha boca. Abri meus olhos, era ele. Com os olhos fechados, mas era ele. – Oh, céus. – Falei em me joguei em seus braços o derrubando no chão com meu corpo sobre o seu. – Você voltou. – Anunciei em tamanha felicidade e dei-lhe um beijo fervoroso em sua boca.

- Bella, sou eu, Matt. – E então ele abriu os olhos. Não eram os olhos dourados que eu queria. Eram olhos verdes acinzentados. Constatei a temperatura, não era a temperatura gelada que apagava meu fogo, era uma temperatura quente que me trouxe a realidade.

- Oh, desculpe. – Não era um sonho, era Matt. As imagens inundaram minha mente: Matt teimando em passar a noite na mesma casa que eu, e Matt dormindo no quarto ao lado.

- Tudo bem. – Matt se levantou com seu semblante marcado por uma tristeza profunda que eu não entendia da onde vinha. A poucos segundos sua voz estava feliz e agora estava murcha.

- Realmente me desculpe, não foi minha intenção, Matt. – Falei corando intensamente. Algo que a algum tempo não acontecia.

- Já disse que está tudo bem. – Matt falou com um tom de voz irritado. Mas o que foi que eu fiz? Eu não fiz nada! Será que ele está assim só porque o derrubei no chão? Porque ele está assim, irritado? – Eu já vou indo embora, aprecie o café da manhã que preparei. E liga pra esse Jacob. – Sua voz estava pintada em tons de mágoa, rancor e rispidez.

Como um bom filho de vampiro, ele pulou minha janela, entrou no carro do pai e foi embora. O que esses vampiros têm com as portas? Qual o problema de dar uma dúzia de passos e sair pela porta? Argh. Vá entender.

Acabei sendo tirada dos meus devaneios, quando um ser começou a querer derrubar a porta de entrada da casa. Sai bufando e pronta para matar seja lá quem for que se achava no direito de me incomodar a essa hora.

Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, cometendo uma loucura que não sabia que despertava meu fantasma pessoal, mas despertou.

"Bella, seja prudente, não desça as escadas assim. Você pode se machucar. Pense em você e em nossa filha. Por mim, Bella, por mim."

A voz do meu anjo acompanhada de sua figura me repreendia e me deixava eufórica e meio tonta. Ainda escutando e vendo meu anjo, abri a porta, sem querer matar mais ninguém.

- Jacob? – Perguntei atônica assim que o vi.


	6. Emoções

Título: Emoções

Narrado por Matt O'Conell

Como mais uma mudança poderia mudar tanto a minha vida? Se alguém tivesse me falando que me mudando para Forks pela primeira vez eu veria minha vida ganhar uma nova dinâmica, eu teria dito que a pessoa era louca.

Eu já estou com 214 anos, me apaixonei algumas vezes, mas nunca me entreguei porque seria uma idiotice sem tamanho, afinal todas eram humanas. Humanas que não compreenderia meu mundo. Humanas que sairiam correndo do horror de uma alimentação a base de sangue.

Pior ainda é nunca se sentir completo em nenhum mundo, nem no mundo vampírico e nem no mundo humano, pois eu estava o tempo todo me equilibrando nos dois mundos. Um ser único, assim eu pensava.

Que outro vampiro na face da Terra cometeria a mesma loucura que meu pai cometeu em se apaixonar por uma humana e de repente descobrir que teria um filho com a mesma? Eu achava que vampiros tinham mais juízo que isso. Que humanos tinham mais juízo que minha mãe.

Mas não, por incrível que parece consegui encontrar uma humana, desajeita que me parecia tão louca quanto a minha mãe me contava de suas história.

Ela é sem sombra de duvidas uma humana encantadora. Destemida e determinada, mas que se corroia de uma tristeza imensa. Eu não sabia e não sei descrever o que sinto quando a vejo, só sei que imediatamente quis me aproximar dela – Bella.

Quando cheguei a Forks, só escutava os rumores da mais nova separação de namorados na pequena escola, para mim isso não tinha a menor importância, namoros de adolescentes têm prazo de validade. Grande coisa.

Só não esperava que esse fim de relacionamento fosse me colocar no centro das atenções. Não esperava que fosse ser confundido com ex-namorado da garota. Não esperava que essa mesma garota fosse me chamar tanto a atenção. Não espera que eu tentaria conquista-la. Não esperava que eu fosse me amaldiçoar por ser tão parecido com alguém a ponto dessa mesma garota nunca me ver, e sim ver seu ex em mim.

A vi pela primeira vez na minha segunda semana de aula. Ela não parecia enxergar ninguém, tinha os dez dedos das mãos com curativos, por segundo as fofocas te conseguido descolar todas as unhas dos dedos após uma atitude insana de arranca um rádio de seu carro que foi dado de presente por seu cunhado.

Ela passeava por todos e simplesmente os ignorava, ela não escutava ninguém falando com ela. Era como se estive presente só em corpo. Seus olhos tinham o mesmo brilho dos mortos. Ela simplesmente estava morta, só tinha se esquecido de se enterrar.

Quando ela passou por mim, pensei que também me ignoraria. Mas ela correu para mim e se atirou em meus braços, seu corpo pequeno e macio, fez alguma coisa dentro meu ser dar saltos de êxtase. Seu cheiro doce me embriagou e a vontade era de tomá-la para mim.

Todos nos olhavam atônicos, afinal, não era para menos. Estávamos acabando de chegar à escola e com o pátio ainda cheio de alunos loucos por fofocas novas.

Minha alegria indecifrável foi embora assim que ela começou a falar ainda em meu ouvido e abraçada a mim.

- Edward, por favor, fica. Não vá embora, não me deixe. – E então ela afastou a cabeça do vão do meu pescoço e se inclinou para me beija. Os lábios dela eram convidativos, não nego, mas não poderia beijá-la com ela me confundindo com outra pessoa. Então a afastei o mais gentilmente possível.

- Perdoe-me, senhorita. Mas acredito que esteja cometendo um equívoco. – Então estendi minha mão para cumprimentá-la. – Prazer me chamo Matt. Matt O'Conell.

Ela não estendeu a mão em retorno. Pelo contrário. Deu mais uma passo para trás e me encarou por longos dois minutos. Sua analise parou em meus olhos e cabelos. Seus olhos começaram a ser encher de lágrimas para logo em seguida ela abaixar sua cabeça perdendo toda cor de sua face.

- Me de-de-de-culpe. – Ela gaguejou e saiu da minha frente, correndo a passos apresados para dentro do prédio número seis, onde eu teria minha primeira aula.

Fiquei estático com o ocorrido, sem entender nada. Até começar o burburinho e com minha audição aguçada comecei a escutar o que as pessoas falavam em seus sussurros.

- Gente, o Edward voltou.

- Não, não é o Edward. O cabelo é um tom um pouco mais claro.

- Ele chegou com o professor novo, acho que é filho do professor.

- Mas ele é tão parecido...

- Eu escutei ele se apresentando para Bella como Matt O'Conell. O sobrenome do professor novo de cálculos também é O'Conell. Então tenho certeza ele é o filho do professor.

- Mas como? Como é possível? São tão parecidos...

- Não sei, mas deve ser normal. Lembra da Catherine, ela era parecida com aquela atriz. Como era o nome dela mesmo?

- Ah, o nome dela é Katie Holmes.

- Estou com dó da Bella. Como ela vai conseguir superar tudo se agora ela tem uma outra versão do Edward.

- Dó, Ângela? Se toca. Ela mereceu. Quem mandou ela pensar que era boa o bastante para o Edward? Só o que me falta agora é ela pensar que é boa o bastante para esse aí.

- Lauren, essa sua atitude é ridícula.

- Cala boca, Ben.

- Lauren tem razão, Bella foi idiota. O Edward só ficou com ela porque ela era ingênua. Tenho certeza que ele comeu ela de tudo quanto é forma e quando se enjoou, jogou ela na lixeira.

- Jéssica, isso que você falou foi horrível.

- Cara, o Edward não tinha ido embora?

- Aquele é Matt O'Conell, não é o Edward.

- São parecidos...

A minha vontade era voar no pescoço de cada um e beber cada gota de sangue. Mas isso ira contra minha política de vida e contra o tratado que fomos obrigados a assinar por três lobos.

Como meu organismo age quase como de um ser humano, minha refeição tem que ser quase tão freqüente como a dos seres humanos, quase. Ou seja, uma refeição de sangue por dia, ou alimento humano... Argh.

Quando eu e meus pais fomos caçar alguns animais para saciar a nossa sede não pensávamos que fossemos quase ser dilacerados por lobos. Que não eram bem lobos, pois eram resistente a nossa luta e fediam muito, segundo meus pais. O único cheiro que sentir foi um pouco amadeirado. O lobo negro se transformou na nossa frente revelando a sua nudez e tentando "conversar" conosco.

- O que vocês querem aqui? – O lobo em forma de homem nos perguntou.

- Só estávamos caçando. – Meu pai respondeu de forma rápida e ainda em posição de ataque.

- Sumam daqui, se caçarem um humano vocês não conseguiram sobreviver. – O homem lobo vociferou contra nós.

- Não caçamos humanos. Só animais. – Minha mãe falou também em posição de ataque.

- Os olhos de vocês são iguais aos outros... – O lobo homem meditou. – Temos um acordo, um tratado, firmado com os Cullen. Se vocês morderem alguém, ou passarem dessa divisória, será morte certa para vocês. Entenderam? – O homem lobo falou com dois lobos o ladeando e rosnando para nós.

- Entendemos. A mesma coisa vale para vocês... – Meu pai cuspiu. – Queremos liberdade para caçar nossos animais aqui e não pisaremos em vossas terras.

- Tratado quebrado, morte certa. – Foi o que ele disse por fim ainda nos ameaçando. Depois começou a tremer e assumiu a forma de lobo negro novamente.

Em base de tal memória seria impossível fazer exatamente o que adoraria fazer para acabar com essa história de olha lá o Edward. Sou Matt. Entendam.

Para minha felicidade, a moça de corpo pequeno e macio que se chamava Bella, sentava-se ao meu lado em praticamente todas as aulas, com exceção de duas aulas. E lá foram mais comentários maldosos.

- Cara ele está se sentando no mesmo lugar do Edward. Agora me diz se não são a mesma pessoa.

- Não são. Não tinha muitas vagas, se sentou ali e pronto.

- O Edward, como vai? – Um cara de cabelos vermelhos tentou me chamar, mas pelo nome errado. Pelo menos isso fez a atenção de Bella se voltar para mim.

- Sou Matt. Matt O'Conell. – Falei com toda raiva na minha voz. Isso já estava me enchendo.

- Fica calmo, eles logo vão assimilar. – A voz de Bella era quase um sussurro. Uma voz de anjo.

- Desculpe-me, mas é irritante. – Falei de um jeito doce com a garota que fazia jus ao seu nome.

As coisas só não ficaram mais irritantes porque com dois dias todos já haviam entendido quem eu era.

Mas a garota Bella não saia da minha mente. Quando menos vi, já estávamos estreitando uma amizade. Tudo começou quando a defendi de uma idiota chamada Lauren.

Bella, ainda estava amuada pelos cantos, mas se animava na minha presença, me dando certa esperança que eu poderia conquistá-la. Um dia quando ela estava entrando no refeitório, ignorando a comida como sempre fazia, e indo em direção a uma mesa vazia, Lauren a segurou pelo braço e falou em alto e bom som para todos ouvirem, humilhando assim uma garota fragilizada.

- Isso é o que dá, Swan, investir todas as sua fichas em um cara como Edward. Você realmente acreditou que alguém tão maravilhoso como ele se interessaria por alguém como você? Não há ninguém em Forks, e acho que na América inteira que esteja a altura dele. Sinceramente. – Depois de falar começou a rir dela.

Não me agüentei na minha mesa e fui em direção as duas.

- Cala sua boca, Lauren. Vá procurar alguém que te ame. – Rosnei contra Lauren.

Em seguida peguei Bella pelo braço e a conduzir até uma mesa, fazendo-a se sentar comigo.

- Não liga para ela, Bella.

- Obrigada por me ajudar, mas ela falou a verdade.

- Mesmo que seja verdade, ela não tem o direito de falar isso.

Ela apenas deu de ombro e se apoio em seus braços que estavam cruzados sob a mesa. Logo em seguida surgiram um casal – Ben e Ângela – que se sentou e também a consolou e tentaram a distrair de sua infelicidade. Eles não tiveram muito êxito.

Eu com uma semana acabei descobrindo um bom jeito dela sair daquela casca ferida. A solução era desafia-la até que ela ficasse irritada. O mais engraçado era ela achar que a irritação dela poderia meter medo em alguém, quando na verdade dava vontade de pega-la no colo.

- Acho que você não dá conta de fazer esse trabalho sozinha, Bella. – Falei em bom humor, assim que a vi olhando para os exercícios a sua frente sem realmente enxergar.

- Consigo fazer isso melhor que você. – Ela falou em um tom irritado. Ai que vontade de pega-la no colo. Funcionou a minha estratégia: desafia-la e irrita-la.

Com o tempo fomos ficando mais e mais amigos. Quando eu via que ela se perdia em seus pensamentos e seus olhos assumiam o brilho da morte, tratava logo de usar minha estratégia que nunca falhou.

O que me surpreendeu foi que com dois meses de amizade, ela já se sentia na liberdade de me por contra parede.

- Você acredita em vampiros? – Ela me perguntou com olhos semi-cerrados me avaliando.

- Sei, claro. Claro. – Falei de modo divertido, mas fugindo do assunto. Além de na época ter certeza que ela não lidaria bem com a verdade, também temia por ela.

Nunca conheci nenhum Volturi, nem meus pais. Mas todos sabiam bem das regras. E principalmente a conseqüência para quem quebrasse as regras. Pior ainda seria para nós, eu e meus pais, que não tínhamos nenhum dom que pudesse interessar ao colecionador de talentos – Aro.

Então seria morte na certa, para minha família e para ela. Então toda vez que ela chegava perto demais desse assunto eu recorria a minha estratégia de distração que funcionou até certo ponto.

Ela pelo visto já tinha enjoado dessa nossa brincadeira de gato e rato onde eu fingia que não entendia nada e ela fingia que acreditava na minha inocência. Foi quando ela ameaçou a se ferir propositalmente só para comprovar a sua teoria. Meu pai e eu não tivemos muita saída a não ser dar a ela uma confirmação imediata antes que ela realmente se cortasse. Ela tinha plena consciência, pelo visto, do cheiro saboroso de seu sangue.

Com esse trunfo na mão a única saída que meu pai achou foi conversar com ela, só que em nossa casa. Uma coisa era uma humana saber, outra totalmente diferente era a sala inteira saber. E para isso meu pai nos interrompeu antes que os ouvidos dos nossos colegas escutassem o assunto delicado que ela queria falar.

- Atenção, sala. Quero os trabalhos agora. – Meu pai interveio para meu alivio.

- Vocês não vão conseguir fugir de mim por muito tempo... – Ela era teimosa, e agora ela estava desafiada. Por fim, minha estratégia se voltou contra mim mesmo.

Então meu pai falou bem baixo, mas eu consegui escuta-lo.

- Marque com ela lá em casa. É mais seguro do que aqui. Marque para depois das sete horas, dará tempo de conversar com sua mãe e ver e que podemos fazer.

- Meu pai pediu para te falar que aqui e agora não é o momento certo. Que é para você nos encontrar lá em casa. Depois das sete. Tudo bem para você? – Perguntei torcendo para haver algum empecilho que freasse a determinação dela.

- Tudo bem para mim. Meu pai ta viajando então não vejo problema... – Droga, as chances estavam contra nós. Se bem do jeito que ela é teimosa era capaz dela fugir do pai e ir na nossa casa de qualquer forma.

- Você não tem medo de se encontrar conosco sozinha? – Perguntei a ela tentando por algum juízo. Quem sabe a possibilidade de ter a vida sugada a impedisse de nos por contra a parede.

- Acredite... Nem um pouco. Além domais, a morte talvez fosse bem vinda para mim. – Ela falou com muita sinceridade na voz.

Isso me fez pensar se ela já estava cometendo atentado contra própria vida. E se era esse o objetivo dela em se aproximar da minha família. Ou seja, fazer de nós os seus executores. Aquilo me assustou profundamente.

- Tome. – Entreguei um papel dobrado. – Esse é o endereço da nossa casa. Até as sete.

Após a aula acabar me despedi dela e fiquei pensando em tudo.

A tarde passou voando por conta justamente de algo nada agradável que nos esperava a noite.

- Kimberly, estou com uma aluna que sabe de nós. – Meu pai falou assim que minha mãe chegou e os dois se receberam com um beijo apaixonado.

- Como assim? – Minha mãe ficou intrigada e logo veio para meu lado. – Oi filho. Como vai a garota de que você está gostando? Já esqueceu o ex?

- Bom, amor. A aluna que sabe de nós e a garota pela qual nosso filho está gostando são a mesma pessoa. – Meu pai falou. Minha mãe limitou-se a arregalar os olhos.

- Matt, como pode? Se os Volturi ficam sabendo, nós e ela, seremos mortos. Menos você eu acho, pode ser uma aquisição interessante, já que anda em dois mundos. Mas como pode? – Minha mãe estava chocada.

- Eu não falei nada, mãe. Ela simplesmente sabe. – Contei depois a minha mãe a ameaça de Bella, que louca como era não duvidava que fizesse e se cortasse.

- E como ela sabe desse mundo? – Minha mãe se dirigia a mim e ao meu pai.

- Não sabemos. – Meu pai anunciou.

- Temos que descobrir. Trate de traze-la aqui. Temos que saber de tudo. Ela pode ser um risco, não tanto para gente, pois podemos nos defender, mas principalmente para ela. – Minha mãe começou a calcular tudo.

- Ela já virá aqui. Essa noite. Depois da sete. – Meu pai esclareceu.

- Ótimo. Quanto antes melhor.

Não demorou muito para Bella chegar com seu carro do século passado. Minha mãe não perdeu tempo, foi até um pouco ríspida, não por não gostar dela, mas por temer por ela e por nós.

Ficamos um pouco chocados com tudo, ela em nenhum momento falou do relacionamento dela com os Cullen, mas era obvio que o Edward, ex dela, era o mesmo Edward Cullen que ela mencionou.

Também ficou fácil a dedução, pois toda hora que ela falava o nome dele o brilho dos mortos tingia seus olhos. Ela estava um pouco tensa com tudo então a coloquei do meu lado, acariciando a mão dela para que ficasse relaxada, enquanto ficávamos sentados no sofá e meus pais cometendo a indelicadeza de se fazerem de estatuas.

Mas quando tudo foi contando, sendo obvio que ela omitiu muitas partes, minha mãe se compadeceu dela. Minha mãe é carinhosa, só age como uma leoa quando algo ameaça a nossa segurança.

Eu não esperava, confesso, que ela e o ex tivessem tido um relacionamento mais profundo. Mas quem seria ela se não agisse assim? Nunca pensei que encontraria uma humana tão sem juízo como um dia minha mãe foi. Ou que outro ser igual a mim, se equilibrando em dois mundos, pudesse estar a caminho.

Mas todas essas coisas que eu não esperava só me fizeram me sentir mais ainda ligado a ela, tentando descobrir o que eu sentia por ela. Mas depois de passar uma noite cuidando dela, estava começando a acreditar que estava apaixonado.

Durante a noite passeia a maior parte do tempo no quarto dela sem ela saber, pois ela pensava que eu dormiria no quarto do pai dela. Depois dormiria em casa mais tarde. Foram musicas para meus ouvidos e marretadas também toda vez que eu escutava meu nome e toda vez que escutava o nome do ex dela.

Mas uma vez me amaldiçoando por ser tão parecido com alguém. Quando amanheceu, tratei de preparar um bom café da manhã para ela. Estava até disposto a comer junto para começar a flertar com ela e tentar faze-la esquecer o ex e passar a me enxergar. Até fiquei um pouco irritado com a insistência de um amigo dela que insistia em ligar de dois em dois minutos, mas passou quando pensei na possibilidade de acordá-la.

E foi o que eu fiz, a acordei. Mas não resisti e beijei o canto de sua boca demoradamente. Foi maravilhosa a sensação. Mais ainda quando ela se atirou em mim me derrubando do chão. Mas tudo que é bom, dura pouco.

E ela me fez lembrar que ainda não era o momento certo. Ela ainda via em mim o ex dela. Eu só precisava de paciência para tudo mudar. Para conter minha mágoa e tristeza por perceber que não seria tão fácil assim conquista-la sai pela janela. Caminhar até a porta me daria mais tempo do que queria para me impedir de gritar. Eu precisava desabafar minha frustração. E foi o que fiz.

Corri e gritei até meus pulmões protestarem e minhas pernas cederem ao cansaço. Mas então vi uma vampira. Cabelos de fogo e olhos vermelhos e intensos.

- O cheiro dela. – A mulher de cabelos de fogo falou e avançou contra mim.

Começamos a brigar, não entendia a que cheiro ela se referia, só sentia o meu mesmo e o de Bella, e levemente o de Ângela, por tê-la ajudado na noite anterior.

Mas como meu corpo já estava cansando comecei a ser derrotado, estávamos próximos a linha do tratado e então vi minha salvação: os homens lobos.

- Me ajudem. – Foi tudo que eu falei antes de ser arremessado pelo vampira de cabelos cor de fogo. Fiquei um pouco zonzo e vi os homens lobos correndo atrás dela, e depois não vi mais nada, cai na inconsciência.

- Filho, acorde. – Era a voz de minha mãe no fundo.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e me deparei com líder dos homens lobos, os lobisomens, ao lado de minha mãe.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei já me sentando e percebendo que estava na minha casa. Mais precisamente na sala.

- Aquela vampira te jogou longe, você bateu na arvore e quebrou o braço, além de bater bem forte a cabeça. Pelo visto, como nós, você se cura rápido. – O líder falou.

- O que aquela vampira queria? – Meu pai perguntou a mim e ao líder dos lobos.

- Não sei. Só sei que ela falou que eu estava com o cheiro dela. Mas não faço idéia. Os únicos cheiros são de Bella e de Ângela. – Tentei racionalizar o ocorrido.

- Não é a primeira vez que ela aparece, já matou muitos montanhista. Por isso fazemos as rondas. – O líder se pronunciou.

- Não é a primeira vez? – Minha mãe indagou

- Não. Mas não sabemos o que ao certo ela procura. Não até agora. Sabemos que tem haver com o cheiro ou de Bella ou de Ângela. – O homem lobo meditou. Depois de dirigiu a mim. – Bella é a Bella Swan.

- Sim, é ela. – Falei brevemente.

- Precisam conversar com ela. Ela de todos pelo visto é a mais propensa a perigo. – O líder dos homens lobo pediu.

- Isso pode ser meio difícil, ela não está num momento adequado para pressões emocionais. – Minha mãe meditou. Eu sabia que o fato se devia a gestação dela e também por ela estar com a saúde debilitada, mas o homem lobo interpretou mal.

- Eu sei que aquele sanguessuga largou ela, mas temos pessoas que estão morrendo, e se é falando com ela que teremos resposta então devemos falar. Se vocês não falarem. Falou eu. – O líder praticamente rosnava com a gente.

- Tudo bem, veremos o que podemos fazer. – Meu pai tomou a responsabilidade para si.

Agora era ver como poderíamos conversar com Bella sem assusta-la.


	7. Charlie

Título: Charlie

Narrado por Bella Swan

Acabei sendo tirada dos meus devaneios, quando um ser começou a querer derrubar a porta de entrada da casa. Sai bufando e pronta para matar seja lá quem for que se achava no direito de me incomodar a essa hora.

Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, cometendo uma loucura que não sabia que despertava meu fantasma pessoal, mas despertou.

"Bella, seja prudente, não desça as escadas assim. Você pode se machucar. Pense em você e em nossa filha. Por mim, Bella, por mim."

A voz do meu anjo acompanhada de sua figura me repreendia e me deixava eufórica e meio tonta. Ainda escutando e vendo meu anjo, abri a porta, sem querer matar mais ninguém.

- Jacob? – Perguntei atônita assim que o vi.

- Bella, onde você se meteu? Quase tive um enfarte por você não aparecer ontem. Justo ontem que eu precisava falar com você. Não bem eu. Mas, poxa, te procuramos a tarde inteira. E quem é o almofadinha que ficou atendendo o telefone? Você está namorando ele? Como pode já estar com outro? Ainda por cima na casa do seu pai. Que falta de respeito... – Jacob falava tão rápido que nem parou para respirar. Numa lufada só despejou tudo em mim ao mesmo tempo que entreva pela casa de forma desajeitada. – Cadê o almofadinha? Precisamos conversar. Você precisa ir à delegacia...

- JACOB, PÁRA. – Tive que gritar com ele para ele me dar atenção e parar de andar de um lado ao outro da minha sala.

- Desculpe. – Jacob falou em tom de arrependimento e se sentando no sofá. Com Jacob sentado no sofá de repente tive a impressão que com ele ali o sofá só teria saído de uma casa de Barbie. Era um sofá pequeno demais para um ser de um e noventa e quatro de altura.

- Agora que você está mais controlado. O que você queria tanto falar comigo? – Perguntei me sentindo um pouco estressada.

- Tem comida, estou com fome. Por sua causa não como desde ontem. – Atrevido.

Mas fazer o que? Ele já tinha intimidade dentro de casa para isso. Então sem esperar pela minha resposta ele se encaminhou para cozinha sendo seguido por mim e dando de cara com uma mesa repleta de coisas gostosa.

Até para mim que não sentia fome aquilo parecia estar bom. Por um momento lembrei de Matt e como ele ficou chateado comigo, e agora vendo aquela mesa que ele arrumou a compreensão atingiu-me em cheio. O fato dele ficar irritado e magoado é por mais uma vez ter confundido ele com ele, e por tê-lo beijado. Matt já havia deixado bem claro o quanto aquilo o irritava.

E parecia que quando vinha de mim, além da irritação, eu conseguia magoa-lo, mas não entendia o por que. Imagino que seja pelo fato de ser chato mesmo ser confundido com outra pessoa.

- É... Acho que tem comida. Sente-se, Jacob. – Falei já me sentando em minha cadeira habitual. – Sirva-se.

E foi o que ele fez. Não me surpreendeu ver o apetite dele, sempre era assim. Também não me surpreendeu ver o meu apetite dando sinais de vida. Afinal era sempre assim. Na presença de Jacob eu me sentia normal. Não inteiramente, mas o bastante para me fazer sorrir e principalmente comer. Algo que teria que fazer mais frequentemente para o bem do meu bebê.

- Isso aqui ta bem. Quem fez? Não tem seu tempero. – Jake falou com a boca cheia. Realmente, a comida a mesa tinha um gosto diferente. Milhares de vezes mais saborosa do que as simples refeições que eu preparava para Charlie.

- Foi o Matt. – Falei enquanto comia um bom pedaço de waffle.

- Ah, o almofadinha. – Jacob falou com um tom de poucos amigos. – Então já está com outro? E ele já tem até liberdade para cozinhar. – Jake parou abruptamente de comer seu pão com ovos e bacon e ao mesmo tempo o waffler de queijo.

Aquilo era ciúmes?

- Matt é apenas meu amigo. Como você. – Pontuei. – Ele só passou a noite aqui para garantir que eu estaria bem. Fomos ontem a Port Angeles, voltamos tarde. Deixamos Ângela em casa e ele por saber que eu estava sozinha não quis me deixar sozinha também. – Dei de ombros.

Não seria conveniente informar a ele que era porque Matt temia que eu tivesse uma crise emocional e algo de ruim acontecesse ao meu bebê. Muito menos seria conveniente contar que eu teria um bebê.

- Isso é bom. – Jake relaxou com meu relatório e voltou a devorar seu desjejum.

- Então, Jake. O que você queria comigo ontem? Foi porque eu não apareci lá como faço sempre? Porque se foi é porque eu tive que ir a uma livraria, tinha que comprar uns livros e umas roupas também. – Tratei de explicar minha ausência ontem em La Push.

Outra coisa que não seria interessante seria contar que os livros eram sobre bebês e as roupas eram de recém nascido.

- Isso é um assunto sério. Coma primeiro, depois a gente conversa. – Jacob falou com o cenho franzido e um ar de preocupado. – Vamos aproveitar que na minha companhia você pelos menos come alguma coisa. Está certo?

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Nunca pensei que Jacob tinha percebido que só na presença dele que eu comia como alguém normal ao invés de ficar brincando com a comida do prato como fazia na presença de Charlie.

Mas seguimos nossa refeição matutina para logo depois me retirar e fazer enfim minha higiene e me vestir adequadamente. Pijama não é algo que se deva usar o dia inteiro.

- Então, Jake, pode falar. O que houve? – Perguntei olhando fixamente em qualquer esboço de seu semblante que desse-me mais informações que esse suspense horrível.

- O subdelegado te procurou ontem, como não achou procurou o Harry e meu pai. – Só isso? Mas o que o Steve poderia querer comigo?

- E? – Incentivei.

- Fique calma, okei? – Ele pediu já chegado próximo a mim e me abraçando.

- Jake, você está me assustando. Porque eu teria que ficar calma? – Perguntei já sentindo os meus olhos ficarem embaçados por lágrimas não derramadas, ainda.

- Seu pai sumiu. – Ele falou aumentando a intensidade do abraço, - Fique calma. Já estão fazendo o possível para encontrá-lo.

- O-o q-q-que a-conteceu? – Falei meio gaguejando por conta dos soluços do meu choro.

- Lembra que ele foi procurar aqueles garotos? De novo? – Eu aquiesci. – Então. Ele ligou informou que tinha informação dos garotos e que chegou a ver um, Riley Bears junto a uma ruiva. Ele simulou ser um cara ideal para ser sumido... Se é que você me entende. – Novamente apenas aquiesci com a cabeça. – Bebeu um pouco e depois simplesmente sumiu. Apenas encontraram uma camisa dele com sangue.

- Como simplesmente sumiu? Como só encontraram uma camisa dele com sangue? Você acha que isso é coisa simples, Jacob? – A forma como Jake tentou tratar o assunto como se fosse a coisa mais simples de tudo fez com que a minha irritação surgisse em meio a minha tristeza e desespero e com isso tentei usar o meu tom mais sarcástico possível.

- Não é simples, mas fica calma. Agora vamos para delegacia. – Jake falou já me ajudando a me levantar.

- Não. Agora vamos ao hospital. AGORA. – Estava com uma dor incomoda no pé da barriga e no fim da região lombar. Era uma dor aguda ao mesmo tempo que sentia algo umedecer minha calcinha e cheiro de sangue vir a minha fossa nasal.

Não. Meu bebê não.

- Bella. – A voz de Jacob era urgente. – Você está... Bem... Está sangrando. Acho que você precisa colocar um... Um... Sei lá... Aquele negócio que mulher usa.

- JACOB, CALA A BOCA E ME LEVA PARA A DROGA DE HOSPITAL. PRECISO VER KIMBERLY AGORA. – Eu rosnei para ele. Acho que o assustei por que ele começou a tremer. Quando passou os braços a minha volta e me levantou do chão sentir que ele estava muito quente.

- Bem, Bella. Você teve um inicio de aborto. Natural nesse período. Você teve algum estresse emocional? – A doutora Kimberly falava sob um olhar atento de Jacob.

- Aborto? – Jacob se manifestou. Droga. Se continuasse assim não demoraria até a cidade inteira saber que eu estava grávida.

Mas antes saberem que estou grávida do que saberem que tive um aborto.

- Eu te explico depois, Jacob. Como está meu bebê? – Perguntei um pouco ansiosa.

- Está bem. Mas procure não se estressar. Agora me conte. O que houve?

Eu não precisei falar. Jacob tomou a frente e contou todo o ocorrido. Enquanto Kimberly escutava ele, Jake me lançava olhares de repreensão. Acho que não escaparia de um interrogatório e um discurso de imprudência.

Também fiquei um tanto ansiosa para sair o mais rápido possível do hospital. Não gosto de hospitais. E precisava conversar com Mark e Steve para obter mais informações sobre meu pai. Mas infelizmente tive que passar o resto de sábado e o inicio de domingo no hospital.

- Sabia que existem anticoncepcionais e camisinhas, Bella? – Jacob falou quando já estávamos a caminho da delegacia. Alias. Ele não parava de falar.

- Eu sinceramente pensei que ele fosse estéril. – Falei de forma casual.

- Sério? – Jacob falou sarcasticamente. – Não sabia que existe uma faixa de que diz ei, não se cuide, não te darei filhos.

- Pára, está bem? – Pra que tanto sermão? Tudo isso era ciúmes? De que? Pra que?. – A única pessoa que quero escutar agora é o Steve que se prontificou em nos aguardar na delegacia. Então cala a boca.

- Então, Bella. Não há nenhum indicio de que seu pai esteja morto. Só desaparecido e já estamos fazendo o possível para encontrá-lo. A camisa tinha um pouco de sangue na gola. Então pode ter sido apenas um ferimento simples. Fique calma. Vamos encontrá-lo. – O policial Steve me informou.

- Desde quando ele sumiu? – Perguntei tentando conter a ansiedade e preocupação.

- Faz quatro dias contando com hoje.

- E ninguém o viu? – Queria saber mais detalhes

- Não querida. Também não há imagens de vídeo que nos indicasse sua localização. A última imagem é de uma câmera da entrada de um bar. Vimos ele entrando e depois saindo um pouco bêbado. – Isso foi estranho

- Meu pai não bebe. – Contestei a informação oferecida

- Como eu disse pela imagem ele estava bêbado, não alcoolizado... – Steve tentou me explicar.

- Não entendo. – Realmente não entendi. Bêbado é bêbado, não é?

- Ele poderia estar encenando é isso que quero dizer. Ele e um agente do FBI estavam elaborando uma espécie de isca para poder ter o paradeiro dos garotos desaparecidos.

- E esse agente do FBI não sabe informar nada? – É claro de devia saber...

- Então... Tudo que o John sabe é que viram Riley e uma ruiva, seu pai disse para ele que aquilo era mais perigoso do que eles pensavam e que John não tinha noção onde estava colocando as mãos.

- E esse John não sabe mais nada?

- Não. Como eu disse, seu pai disse que era coisa além das possibilidades humanas... Foram exatamente essas as palavras...

- Possibilidades humanas? – Como assim?

- Sim. Depois seu pai despistou John e tentou pegar o garoto e a ruiva, sozinho. Foi assim que o perderam de vista.

- Preciso ir. – Foi tudo que falei.

A exatos três meses e duas semanas não sentia o que estava sentindo agora: o gorgolejar do sangue, o coração reduzido ao tamanho de uma ervilha, o estomago querendo sair pela boca, as mãos frias e o ar que insistia em não querer entrar e não querer sair.

Jacob me levou novamente para casa. Mas dessa vez não ficou me enchendo a paciência sobre a minha irresponsabilidade de estar grávida aos dezoito anos. Minha cabeça dava voltas tentando assimilar a informação que meu pai tinha se juntado a lista de desaparecidos do estado de Washington. Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que essa história estava mal explicada.

- Chegamos. – Jacob anunciou assim que paramos na porta de casa me arrancando de meus pensamentos. – Ora, ora. Que bom que ele apareceu. Pelo menos vai assumir o filho. – Jacob falou que forma acusatória.

No inicio fiquei sem entender e olhando fixamente em seus olhos, até que as suas palavras me acertaram em cheio.

- Edward? Edward está aqui? Onde? – Perguntei já olhando para todos os lados e tendo uma ligeira decepção. Não era o Edward, mas outra pessoa tão importante quanto. – Aquele não é o Edward. É o Matt O'Conell. O meu amigo que atendeu aos seus telefonemas ontem.

- São bem... Mas deixa para lá. Vamos descer. – Jacob me ajudou a descer e a andar assim que viu que eu estava um tanto tonta e desorientada. Matt não estava com as melhores caras. Mas julgando o fato que ele podia ter escutado o que o Jacob falou, ele poderia estar chateado.

Depois das devidas apresentações entre Matt e Jacob, que pelo visto um não gostou do outro, resolveram montar acampamento em casa. A verdade é que eles acabaram fazendo a dupla perfeita. Jacob com seu apetite descomunal me fazia também ter apetite e comer. Matt com seu incrível talentos de me irritar conseguiu me distrair de qualquer coisa perturbadora.

Por fim se passaram quatro semanas desde aquele estresse.

Eu tentava manter meu ritmo habitual: ir a escola, ir ao trabalho, ir a La Push, ler os livros de bebê, receber as visitas noturna de Jacob, Billy e Matt na hora do jantar.

Matt estava se adaptando a ser alimentar um dia sim e outro não de comida humana. E ele também me inscreveu num curso dominical de mãe em Port Angeles.

Ele me acompanhou enquanto eu aprendia na pratica a como dar banho em bebês, se preparar para o parto, fazer massagem Shantala, massagem para curar as cólicas, se preparar para o momento da alimentação e todas as diversas coisas que uma boa mãe precisava saber para cuidar de seu bebê.

Jacob para não ficara atrás, sabia que eu gostava de vê-lo mexendo nas motos e carros que levavam para ele consertar. Então sempre que ele tinha que ir ao ferro velho ou a Checker Autopeças em Hoquiam ele me pegava e me levava junto.

Com a ajuda dos dois, que realmente fizeram uma boa parceria, eu não tinha entrado em depressão e nem tido outra crise de estresse ou inicio de aborto. Ainda não tínhamos tido nenhuma notícia de Charlie.

As motos que Jacob tinha pegado na frente da casa dos Mark já estavam quase prontas e com elas os meus planos de andar com uma delas em um desfiladeiro nas montanhas.

Jacob começava a ficar triste e irritado, pois seu amigo Embry, assim como num passado recente Jared e Paul fizeram, se afastou dele e passou a andar com Sam.

Segundo Jacob, todos seguiram a mesma linha de fatos ocorridos: Sam começou a observar e em seguida eles ficaram, cada um a seu momento, estranhos e passaram a andar com Sam.

O Sam era considerado uma espécie de líder que defendia a reserva indígena e agora em seu time de defensores tinha Jared, Paul, Embry e pelo visto futuramente Jacob.

Jacob não gostava disso e não queria se aproximar de Sam, mas temia que isso fosse algo inevitável. Em alguns desses momentos presencie Jake e Billy tendo uma discussão. Billy foi de tanta ajuda quanto qualquer árvore seria, e deu ainda a entender que isso passava com o tempo.

Jacob acabou é claro se resignando, mas perdendo um pouco do brilho e da alegria. Também começou a agir estranho e ter crises freqüentes de febre a ponto de tremer violentamente, depois passava. Mas se recusou a ir ao médico e ver o que era.

Depois que as motos ficaram prontas eu fui fazer o meu teste drive. E com ele ganhei mais de cinco mil dólares. Eu realmente tinha descoberto alguma coisa que eu era boa.

Para o meu teste drive nos dirigimos a Seatle, Jake e eu. Matt acabou descobrindo e nos seguiu, mas não teve tempo de me impedir. O meu teste drive na verdade eram rachas de motos. Uma coisa muito divertida. Eu adorava fazer muitas acrobacias, principalmente as que davam pinotes no ar.

Matt me esconjurou de todas as formas possíveis, mas eu apenas dei de ombros. Era com esses testes drives que eu tinha minhas melhores alucinações com ele. Mesmo que Matt fosse parecido, ele não tinha os mesmo olhos dourados ou a mesma voz ou o tom exato dos cabelos dele. Então eu ainda me agarrava a tudo que me desse às alucinações.

E também foi com esse teste drive que eu comecei a montar o quarto do meu bebê.

- Jake, afaste minha cama para lá... Matt, coloque minha cômoda aqui... – Eu apontava as direções enquanto Jake e Matt me ajudavam.

- Sim, senhora. – Os dois falaram dando altas gargalhadas.

- Seus bobos. Acho que o berço fica bacana aqui, o que acham? – Perguntei tentando ignorar os risos deles.

- É fica legal. – Jake falou depois de olhar um pouco o canto do quarto.

- Prefiro sua cama no local de antes, e o berço aonde você pediu para levar sua cama. – Matt deu seu palpite.

- Certo, então façam isso. – Aceitei a sugestão de Matt e pedi para eles o fazerem.

- Matt, vá se catar. Que matar a gente de cansaço? – Jake não ficou satisfeito e ter que refazer o trabalho.

- Que se dane. Aonde você vai colocar o guarda roupa do bebê, Bella? – Matt falou dando de ombros e depois se dirigindo a mim.

- Não sei. – Falei sinceramente.

- Acho que aqui fica bom. – Jake falou chegando perto da janela.

- Bella, você já parou para pensar em trocar de quarto? Esse é muito pequeno. – Matt franziu o cenho quando viu aonde Jake queria colocar o guarda roupa. Realmente ali tamparia a janela.

- Ele tem razão. O quarto ao lado é muito grande para pouca coisa e o seu está muito pequena para tanta coisa. – Jake acabou concordando quando deu mais um olhada na janela.

- E o que vocês sugerem? Que eu desaloje meu pai? – Perguntei descrente da conclusão deles.

- Sim e não. Sugerimos que troque de quarto com ele. – Matt falou casualmente.

- E quando ele voltar? Eu ainda nem sei a reação dele quando contar que estou grávida. – Pontuei.

- Você também não sabe a reação da sua mãe e mesmo assim está arrumando tudo. – Jake me retrucou. Estava entrando no quarto mês de gestação, conversado com minha mãe por e-mail e telefone e ainda não tinha contado a grande novidade. Ângela manteve sua palavra e não disse nada a ninguém.

- Certo, então façam isso. – Acabei por concordar. Depois me entenderia com meu pai.

- Está falando sério? – Jake perguntou com descrença. Acho que ele esperasse que eu fosse teimosa e recusasse a idéia de desalojar meu pai do quarto dele.

- Estou. Porque? – Falei casualmente.

- O seu idiota, porque tinha que dar a idéia? – Jake rosnou para Matt.

- Porque realmente aqui é muito pequeno e o quarto ao lado é o ideal. – Matt deu de ombros para o mau humor repentino de Jake.

- Também temos que ajeitar um local para colocar o trocador de roupas e o suporte de banhos. – Falei me lembrando dos apetrechos que ainda estavam no andar de baixo.

- Sim senhora. – Os dois voltaram a ri.

- Bobos. – Também comecei a rir das palhaçadas deles.

- Bobos nada. Você que com esses hormônios está mais temperamental que tudo, Mandona.

- Não sou mandona. – Falei com o tom irritado

- É sim. – Os dois falaram em uníssono.

- Tudo bem. Então me ajudem a colocar o armário suspenso para guardar as fraudas e produtos de higiene. – Já que era mandona então que acatassem as minhas ordens.

- Tudo bem, mandona. Mas primeiro vamos trocar os quartos. – Matt me lembrou.

- Céus. Essa casa está virando uma zona. – Falei quando sai do quarto e vi a bagunça que estava a casa.

- Zona não. Só uma casa que tem um bebê a caminho. – Matt falou quando viu minha cara e me abraçou por trás. Aquilo ao mesmo tempo em que me incomodou fez com que eu gostasse. Mas logo ele me largou quando Jake sugestivamente limpou a garganta.

Hoje seria o dia de fazer uma consulta pré-natal. Torcia por tudo quanto era sagrado para descobrir o sexo do meu bebê. Ainda não tinha nenhuma barriga, meu baixo ventre só estava mais duro e muito pouco inchado.

Como eu tinha emagrecido muito após o amaldiçoado treze de setembro, eu ainda estava magra. Não tanto como antes, mas estava bem magra, e com isso minhas roupas estavam com o mesmo caimento em meu corpo, ou seja, bem largas.

- Olá, querida. Como você está? – Kimberly me recebeu com um abraço assim que entrei em sua sala. Ela estava com minha ficha em sua mãe direita e uma caneta na mão esquerda;

- Estou bem.

- Se alimentando melhor? – Ela perguntou me indicando a cadeira para eu sentar.

- Sim, Jake e seu filho estão praticamente enfiando tudo goela abaixo. – Falei fazendo uma careta para a forma como eles me tratavam, como se fosse eu o bebê a ser cuidado.

- Que bom. –Ela falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Vamos agora te pesar. – Ela falou depois de escrever um parágrafo inteiro em meu prontuário em menos de três segundos. Depois indicou uma balança no canto da sala. – Agora vamos ver... – Ela olhou o número e marcava quarenta e cinco quilos, ao contrário da vez anterior que marcou quarenta quilos. – Vista isso querida e deite-se naquela maca. – Ela falou me estendendo um roupão.

- Pronto. – Falei assim que me despi e coloquei o roupão. E me deitar na cama.

- Vamos ver... – Ela falou com uma fita métrica passando da lateral do meu corpo ao centro do meu estomago. – A circunferência praticamente não mudou nada, muito menos de meio centímetro para ser mais exata. Vamos ver a carinha dele ou dela agora. – Ela falou guardando a fita e pegando o ressonante e o gel.

- Será que já dá para saber o sexo? – Falei enquanto sentia aquele negócio gelado sendo colocado na minha barriga.

- Se ele ou ela colaborar, dá sim. Você tem preferência? – Ela perguntou já andando com o ressonante pela extensão do meu baixo ventre.

- Não. Mas quase todas as noites sonhos que estou amamentando uma menininha.

- Oh, pelo visto seus sonhos estão certos. É uma menina. Está se desenvolvendo bem. Já começou a senti-la se mexer? – Ela falou virando a tela para mim e apontando aonde supostamente comprovava a afirmação dela de ser uma menina.

- Não, ainda não. Não sentir ela se mexer. – Falei emocionada.

- Daqui para frente qualquer hora você pode senti-la, a menos que ela seja igual ao meu Matt que só se mexia quando ouvia o meu Leonard. – Ela falou enquanto congelava algumas imagens para posterior impressão.

- Pode ser. – Minha voz estava embargada pelo choro.

- Oh querida não fique triste. Não falei por mal. – Ela provavelmente interpretou que eu estava chorando por se referir que talvez eu só a sentisse quando ele falasse comigo. De certa forma também foi por isso, mas principalmente por um assunto delicado que só ela poderia me ajudar.

- Doutora, posso te pedir uma coisa? – Era agora ou nunca.

- Não me chame de doutora, mas pode me pedir o que quiser. – Que bom que ela se comprometeu antes mesmo de ouvir meu pedido.

- Quando eu morrer... – Comecei a falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Oh querida não fale isso. – Ela pediu segurando a minha mãe e tentando me reconfortar.

- Mas preciso... Eu quando estava com... Bom, a senhora sabe. – Minha voz estava embargada pelo choro, pela dor no peito de ter que pensar nisso e por saber que é inevitável. – Quando estávamos juntos o meu maior sonho era ser transformada em uma vampira para passar a eternidade ao lado dele, mas ele se foi e não gosta mais de mim e nunca mais o verei. Então não tenho mais motivos para querer seu uma vampira... – Esperava que Kimberly entendesse onde eu queria chegar. – Cuide dela para mim. Cuide dela quando eu morrer, por favor.

- Isso é sério. Tem certeza? Olha querida, a vida que temos não é fácil, ficamos retidos a alguns empecilhos, mas se você quiser, quando estiver pronta, nós podemos te transformar. – Ela estava com os olhos bem abertos pela compreensão do meu pedido e me oferecendo algo que se fosse no passado eu aceitaria correndo.

- Eu não quero mais isso. Não quando a razão que me levava a querer não me ama mais, embora sua carta me diga que sim... Ninguém que ama de verdade deixa o seu amor para trás.

- Tem certeza? – Ele ainda estava assustada com meu pedido inesperado.

- Tenho. Promete para mim? Promete que quando eu morrer vocês vão cuidar dela? Eu sei que daqui a no máximo cinco anos vocês simplesmente vão embora e nem vão olhar para trás, mas poderia sei lá... Manter contato para saber quando eu estiver partindo desse mundo. – Implorei ainda soltado minhas lágrimas.

- Claro. Essa é uma decisão muito séria e seu pedido também. Mas prometo. Manterei contato e se até lá sua decisão se manter de não ser transformada e de nós cuidarmos dela... Farei isso. – Ela me prometeu.

Só esperava que ela realmente cumprisse sua promessa. A vida me ensinou muito bem que vampiros não cumprem suas promessas. Ele me prometeu em Phoenix que nunca me deixaria, e olhe só hoje, me deixou sem pensar duas vezes.

- Obrigada.

Sai do hospital sendo acompanhado de Matt e Jake, que literalmente estavam acampados em casa. Jake ainda ia um dia sim e outro não para sua casa, mas mesmo assim estava acampado aqui. Segundo os dois eu não tinha juízo e eles tinham que cuidar de mim. É claro que Jake ia todos os dias para a escola da reserva e a tarde para a sua oficina mecânica improvisada. Quando chegamos em casa que finalmente estava organizado e com os quartos trocados pensei em cair na cama e dormir, mas o telefone tocou.

- Deixem que eu atendo, deve ser Renée. – Falei já caminhando para o telefone.

- Ta. – Os dois falaram em uníssono.

- Alô...

- Filha? – Era a voz de Charlie. Meu coração deu um salto. Era meu pai. Era meu pai...


	8. Meu destino

Título: Meu destino

Narrado por Charlie Swan

- Filha, acho que vou demorar uns dez dias. Se eu não ligar não se preocupe. As contas como você sabe estão no débito automático então não precisa se preocupar. Tome. – Era o cartão da minha simples conta bancária. – Você já sabe a senha, mas se esquecer está aqui. – Entreguei um papel com os números. – Qualquer coisa... Mercado ou gasto extras você já sabe o que fazer...

Assim que olhei bem em seus olhos e vi que ela não estava com cara de quem sairia e cometeria loucuras, peguei minha mala e sai pela porta. O mais irônico de tudo, é que eu sabia que podia contar com o amigo dela Matt, uma figura muita parecida ao imbecil do Edward, e é claro Jacob.

A verdade é que parte de mim queria ficar para poder ver de perto a minha filha e parte de mim queria extravasar o policial que sempre fui. Sempre recebi vários convites e ofertas para trabalhar em delegacias, divisões criminais, inteligência e até mesmo o FBI. Mas todas elas eu recusei porque sabia que se eu entrasse em evidência quem pagaria eram as pessoas que eu amava: Renée e Bella. Embora não admitisse ainda nutria um forte sentimento por Renée.

Mas sempre que dava, para me realizar e satisfazer minhas necessidades de aventura, eu me atirava em buscas, perseguições e muitas investigações.

- Senhor Swan, o rapaz com quem queria conversar já te aguarda na delegacia. – Mark me informou após um curto período de silêncio.

- Ótimo. – Eu estava viajando para ficar quinze dias foras, mas nem por isso deixaria a louca da minha filha sozinha. Uma coisa era certa, não tinha como negar que ela era minha filha. Além de ter muitos traços semelhantes ao meu ainda tinha o fator de ser tão curiosa e inclinada a confusões como eu.

Chegamos a delegacia depois de dez minutos.

- Olá, Brad. – Brad era o segurança e detetive particular que contratei para ficar de olho em minha filha enquanto estivesse fora.

- Ah, olá Charlie. – Ele veio em minha direção dando um aperto forte em minha mão.

Brad era alto, moreno com pele quase negra e olhos azuis. Um contraste marcante em seus traços faciais.

- Serei breve. Quero que fique de olho em minha filha. Tudo que ela fizer, tudo que acontecer com ela, todos os locais onde ela for... Eu quero saber de tudo. Se ela se enfurnar na floresta e não sair até a noite tire ela a força. Se ela voltar a fazer rachas, fique de olho. Tente ser invisível, mas aja se for necessário para a segurança dela. – Bella pensava que eu não sabia dos rachas que ela fazia com Jacob em Seatle, mas eu sabia e sabia do dinheiro que ela ganhava. Até me orgulhava.

Uma vez a segui sem ela perceber e fiquei babando com a desenvoltura dela na moto e todas as acrobacias aérias que ela fazia. Embora achasse tudo uma loucura, não iria detê-la em algo que a fazia feliz. Mas ficava de olho caso algum imbecil quisesse mexer com ela.

- Sim senhor. O senhor terá relatórios diários sobre sua filha. – Ele me prometeu.

- Ótimo.

Apertei brevemente a mão de Brad e novamente me dirigi ao carro que Mark dirigia e que me levaria até Port Angeles.

O vôo até Seatle passou rápido. Logo que peguei minha mala vi John Johnson me esperando com sua Mercedes preta. Ele me levaria até a central do FBI, na divisão de desaparecimentos.

- Olá, Charlie. – John logo me cumprimentou com um aceno breve da cabeça e entrando no carro no lado do motorista.

- Ola, John. Você me disse por telefone que conseguiram algumas imagens de vídeo? – Perguntei já dentro do carro que logo pegou o rumo que nos levaria ao FBI.

- Sim. É um vídeo da avenida principal. Ele aparece a cada quinze dias com uma moça ruiva. Aborda sempre homens bêbados sozinhos ou com amigos também bêbados. No vídeo não aparece o Max, mas suspeitamos que também esteja envolvido.

- Okei. Vamos resolvi isso. Quando é a previsão deles agirem novamente?

- Sexta agora. Eles agem entre três e quatro horas da madrugada.

- Ótimo, vamos observar e agir.

A tarde passou voando comigo ajudando na apreensão de uns traficantes do setor norte. Quando chegou a noite, ajudei nos relatórios para a promotoria. Quando finalmente chegou a madrugada, eu e John nos dirigimos a avenida principal. Entramos em um bar, e começamos a beber uma cerveja.

Quando o relógio anunciou três horas e dezesseis minutos, avistei Riley e a ruiva entrando no bar. Andavam bem eretos e com passos prepotentes, com ar de superioridade.

Droga. Merda. Fudeu...

- John, não tem como agir hoje. – Declarei assim que constatei a espécie daqueles infelizes.

- Como não? Vamos prendê-lo! Colocar ele contra a parede e descobrir o porquê ele sumiu e o que ele e essa ruiva estão fazendo com aqueles que estão tomando chá de sumiço. – Ele falou com tom obstinado.

- John, vai por mim. Está além das possibilidades humanas! Vamos observar e só. Depois a gente vê o que faz. – Quem sabe colocar fogo resolvesse sem precisar desmembrar.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? – Mas do que gostaria.

- Não pensei que pudesse saber. Mas sim. Eu sei algo que você não acreditaria nem e cem anos. – Ou a menos que eu quisesse que ele me visse como um louco que acredita em histórias da carochinha.

- Confio em você. Se é assim... Vamos esperar para agir. – Ele cedeu, para meu alívio.

- Ótimo.

Eu não podia acreditar. Pelas fotos desse Riley tinha certeza que quando ele desapareceu era um humano. E agora... Argh... Um maldito vampiro. Minha nossa. Por quantos vampiros eu passei sem saber de nada?

- Charlie, olhe. Estão se aproximando. – John chamou minha atenção quando viu a ruiva se aproximando do balcão do bar.

- Olá. – A ruiva me cumprimentou com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

- Olá. – Falei no meu tom mais seco.

- Acredito que nos conhecemos. – Ela declarou já estendendo a mão.

- Duvido muito. – Meu tom ainda era seco. E duvidasse que eu a conhecesse. Nunca a tinha visto antes.

- Ah, não duvide. Nós nos conhecemos sim. – Ela tinha um sorriso que pura satisfação.

- E de onde nos conhecemos? – A desafiei.

- Você não acreditaria nem em cem anos. – Ela repetiu minha frase... Maldita super audição. – E você não faz idéia da satisfação em saber que o destino está sorrindo para mim. Acho que meus planos saíram melhores do que imaginava. – Não sabia que era possível. Mas o sorriso dela alargou ainda mais.

- Victória, me apresente seu amigo. – Riley falou assim que se aproximou dela, mas ainda um pouco atrás.

- Oh, Riley. Esse é Charlie Swan. Um velho conhecido. – Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olha-lo.

- Pelo visto o destino está sorrindo para nós. Não é Victória? – Riley abriu um sorriso tão vitorioso quanto a da tão Victória. Victória? Esse nome não me é estranho. Onde eu escutei ele mesmo?

- Sim, Riley. O destino está a nosso favor. Vemos-nos depois querido. Muito em breve. Muito em breve mesmo. Você vai me fazer a mulher mais feliz da existência. – E então ela foi embora mais o tempo todo olhando pelo ombro com um sorriso assustador estampado na bela face.

- Isso foi estranho. – John me falou assim que eles se foram.

- Mais do que estranho. Deu-me calafrios. – Todo o meu ser tremia como se estivesse prevendo algo muito ruim.

- Os olhos do Riley eram vermelhos ou foi impressão minha? – Oh sim, devia estar bem alimentado. Acho que tenho uma noção do que aconteceu com os outros garotos desaparecidos.

- Tenho certeza que não foi impressão sua, John. – O tranqüilizei.

- Você a conhece? – Ele me perguntou após um tempo voltando a beber sua cerveja.

- Não a conheço pessoalmente. Mas temo que a conheça pelo nome. – Ainda não me lembrava aonde tinha escutado o nome Victória, mas iria me lembrar.

Por fim Victória e Riley saíram e não atacaram ninguém e assim não tinha nada que eu e John pudéssemos observar. Mas acredito que não seria nada agradável observar dois desgraçados se alimentando de humanos. Pelo menos nisso aqueles Cullen eram redimidos, se alimentavam de animais e poupavam a vida humana.

Quando cheguei ao hotel que ficaria hospedado já se passavam das seis da manhã. Estava na hora de conversar com Brad e saber o que a louca da minha filha estava aprontando.

Esperei ansiosamente o completar da discagem e depois os cinco toques até que Brad Smith atendesse.

- Alô. – Ele atendeu com uma voz sonolenta.

- Aqui é Charlie, Brad. Quero saber da minha filha. – Fui direto ao ponto, pois quanto antes ele terminasse de falar comigo, antes ele voltaria a descansar para ficar de olho em Bella.

- Ah sim. Tenho novidades. Espero que não se estresse com que vou te contar. – A voz dele de repente estava mais desperta e com uma pontada de ansiedade.

- Minha filha se machucou? – Fiquei apavorado com a idéia. Não devia ter deixado aquela louca sozinha. Talvez ainda fosse cedo.

- Não senhor. De manhã ela foi a escola. A tarde ela passou com o amigo Jacob Black e jantou com ele e seu pai. – Isso era bom, pois só na presença de Jacob ela comia. Por isso eu tinha um acordo com os Black, eles a faziam comer no dia que ela não trabalhava nos Newton, e nos dias que ela não ia a Lu Push, Jacob ia a minha casa e a fazia comer. Esse foi o único jeito dela comer pelo menos uma vez ao dia, todos os dias. – A noite foi a casa dos O´Conell. Houve uma grande movimentação, depois a doutora Kimberly O'Conell a levou ao hospital...

- O que ela foi fazer exatamente no hospital? – Perguntei tentando conter a ansiedade da minha voz.

- Ela fez exames. Depois a levaram para casa. – Tinha alguma coisa a mais.

- Vamos me conte. Pare de enrolação. – Já estava impaciente.

- Invadi o hospital e peguei o prontuário dela, senhor. Segundo o prontuário ela está grávida de três meses, as anotações indicam que o pai se chama Edward Cullen. – A voz dele era cautelosa. A minha voz sumiu. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Desde quando vampiros têm filhos? Eu seria avô. – Senhor? Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Minha voz estava só um sussurro. – Continue de olho, ok?

- Sim, senhor. – Então eu desliguei o telefone ainda tentando achar o rumo das coisas.

Eu seria avô. Minha filha estava repetindo a minha história e da mãe dela. Ainda por cima não teria um pai para cuidar de seu filho, meu neto. Eu seria avô. Eu seria avô. EU SERIA AVÔ.

Com esse fato eu me deitei na cama, feliz da vida por saber que seria avô. E triste pela minha menininha que teria que enfrentar isso sem a ajuda do pai de sua filha. Mais uma vez meu ódio por Edward Cullen dava sinais de vida. Como que alguém que foi capaz de protegê-la de tanta coisa, como minha filha me contou, poderia do nada dar um belo chute na bunda dela? Eu não sabia. Mas assim que voltasse daria todo apoio a ela. Mimaria minha garotinha e meu netinho ou netinha que já estava a caminho. Eu seria o avô mais babão de todos.

Depois que acordei me arrumei e fui direto para o saguão onde John já me esperava.

- Demorei?

- Não. – Ele riu. – Acabei de chegar. Só você para me fazer levantar da cama sem ao menos dormir um hora direito.

- Temos trabalho, vamos logo.

A minha tarde passou rápida. Ajudei a desvendar um caso de furto de obras de arte. Só faltava preparar a emboscada e fazer o truque do duplo bandido, e aí teríamos a confissão de ambas as partes. O caso seria resolvido e encaminhado para promotoria para depois ser julgado.

À noite Brad me ligou e me contou que me filha não tinha feito nenhuma loucura. Só recebido à doutora Kimberly em casa e depois a visita de Jacob e Billy, que jantaram e depois todos se foram, deixando ela e meu neto descansarem.

Até pensei em ligar para ela. Mas acho que daria muita bandeira. Além de acabar revelando que eu deixei alguém seguindo todos os passos dela. E conhecendo a minha filha, ela ficaria constrangida e chateada. Era melhor conversar com ela pessoalmente. Deixar bem claro que eu a apoiaria e a ajudaria a enfrentar Renée, que teria um colapso quando soubesse.

Na manhã seguinte finalmente conseguimos concluir o caso das obras de arte. Recuperamos os dois quadros roubados, mas acabamos perdendo o receptador, que preferiu dar um tiro nos próprios miolos a ser preso. Fazer o que.

Foi mais um dia que se passou voando. Minha filha ainda estava se comportando e pelo visto já se preparando para ser mãe. Brad me informou dos livros que ela tinha comprado e das roupas de bebês. E que andou em várias lojas fazendo mil perguntas. Com toda certeza já fazendo o orçamento. Contou-me do quase assalto que ela sofreu, e que quando ele foi agir o tal de Matt ajudou ela e sua amiga Ângela.

Assim que chegasse em casa, e eu despretensiosamente conseguisse fazer com que ela me contasse a grande novidade que eu seria avô, faria uma cena rápida para ela não desconfiar que eu já sabia de tudo e depois a ajudaria na compra das coisa do meu neto.

Teríamos que nos organizar. Afinal quando meu neto nascesse ela teria que continuar estudando, e teria que parar de trabalhar na loja dos Newton. E também quando ela fosse para a universidade ela precisaria de ajuda. Quando finalmente ela entrasse no mercado de trabalho, meu neto já estaria um pouco grandinho, mas mesmo assim precisaria de ajuda.

Enfim, muita dificuldade à frente a esperava, mas ela poderia contar comigo para ajudá-la. E eu sabia que até mesmo com a ajuda de Renée ela poderia contar. É claro depois dos trezentos sermões que ela escutaria da mãe dela. Mas eu interviria, afinal, Renée passou pelo mesmo, e não tinha direito de criticar caso o fizesse.

Assim que desci para ir trabalhar avistei no hall de entrada Victória e Riley, eles me aguardavam. Mas em pouco tempo chegaria John para irmos a um bar relaxar um pouco.

- Olá, Charlie. – Victória veio em minha direção com o mesmo sorriso agourento.

- Nos acompanhe, por favor. – Riley fez um gesto apontando para a saída.

- Charlie. – Escutei John ao fundo me chamando.

- Se livre dele ou ele sofrerá conseqüências, querido Charlie. – Victória sussurrou ameaçadoramente. Eu engoli em seco.

Sai caminhando até John, precisava despistá-lo.

- Olá, Charlie. Oh, Nossa. São eles? – John me cumprimentou e depois ao olhar sobre meus ombros, viu os infelizes.

- Sim são. Lembrei-me de onde os conheço e acho que consigo descobrir a verdade. – Menti. Precisava manter a segurança dele.

- Então vamos. – John falou já saindo da minha frente e indo em direção a eles.

- Não eu vou sozinho. – Falei segurando-o pelo braço.

- Não nunca. – John tentou soltar seu braço do meu aperto. Mas eu não poderia deixá-lo sofrer nenhuma conseqüência. Afinal, melhor um desaparecido que dois.

- Escute. Okei? Deixe-me ir sozinho. Se eu não voltar antes das cinco da manhã, entre em contato com minha filha. Se não a achar entre em contato com Billy Black ou Harry Clearwater. De parte do meu desaparecimento. – Passei todas as instruções necessárias.

- Mas desaparecimentos só podem ser dados após quarenta e oito horas. – John tentava assimilar o que eu falei.

- Então finja que eu sumi a no mínimo dois dias, oras. – Estava sem paciência, tinha que ser rápido. – Eu tenho uns documentos feitos para caso de emergência. Se em dois meses eu não der sinal de vida, vá até Forks, na minha sala. São os documentos que dão estabilidade para minha filha... Pensão em caso de morte, transferência imediata da casa no caso do meu falecimento... Tudo, okei?

- Tudo bem. Mas pelo visto não é nem um pouco seguro você ir com eles. Então porque está indo? – John não parava de olhar para mim e para os vampiros atrás de mim.

- Preciso resolver umas pendências. Mas vou fazer o possível para voltar para casa são e salvo. – Tentei ser esperançoso.

- Okei. Eu confio em você. Se até as cinco você não voltar vou dizer que você está desaparecido a dois dias. E se em dois meses você não aparecer eu coloco os seus documentos em ação. – John enfim se rendeu, mas com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ótimo.

E então me despedi de John e caminhei para o meu destino desconhecido.

Fomos caminhando pela rua lateral ao hotel até chegarmos a duas quadras ao sul, onde alguns postes funcionavam e outros não. Olhei bem para todos os lados em busca de alguma câmera de vigilância que me reconfortasse que o FBI ou qualquer outro departamento poderiam me localizar e o rumo que eu estava tomando. Mas pelo visto eles conheciam bem o local e não havia câmera alguma.

Quando eles viram minha atitude, trataram de passar o braço a minha volta com o firme intuito de me impedir de fugir. Só torcia para seja o que for que fosse rápido.

Ambos os vampiros tinham olhos negros, denunciando sua sede. Isso devia significar que eu viraria refeição de vampiros. Como se estivessem lendo meus pensamentos, ele começaram a conversar e a me tratar como uma refeição.

- Olha que pescoço maravilhoso, Victória. – Riley falou passando uma unha em meu pescoço. Senti no ato minha pele ser levemente aberta e o sangue escorrer pela gola da minha camisa. Engoli em seco.

- Eu sei. Mas tenho planos para ele. Vamos – Victória falou. Mas logo em seguida passou a língua no rastro de sangue do meu pescoço e indo até o ferimento. Algo muito nojento mais que senti o meu ferimento sendo fechado imediatamente.

- Me largue seu vampiro desgraçado. – Tentei me desvencilhar do braço daquele desgraçado do Riley Bears. Ele no reflexo de me impedir, acabou segurando minha camisa que se rasgou. Ele terminou de tirá-la e jogou-a longe.

- Ora, ora. Alguém aqui sabe mais do que devia. – Riley por sua vez não deixou passar desapercebido o fato d'eu saber a espécie dele. Depois ele segurou meu braço com um aperto férreo e aproximou seu nariz do meu pescoço dando uma intensa inalada. - - Oh querida. Assim fica mais difícil de resistir.

- Vamos. – Victória o afastou de mim e me pegou em seu colo.

Num átimo eu já não estava mais andando nas quadras mal iluminadas. Acho que se passaram cinco minutos, não sei, a única coisa que vi foram borrões passando por mim, tamanha a velocidade que ela corria. E agora estava dentro de um barracão.

Algumas caixas de madeira quebradas em um canto, pedaços do telhado faltando. Tecidos velhos dependuradas em algumas marquises. Olhei aos lados em busca do idiota do Riley, mas só era eu e ela.

- Sabe, Charlie. Eu te conheci de forma um tanto diferente. – Ela começou a falar andando a minha volta. – Meu James só queria saciar sua sede pelo sangue de sua filha. – James. Ela devia estar se referindo ao vampiro que caçou a minha filha. – Mas vampiros maus não deixaram. – Vampiros maus na opinião dela. Porque na minha, os Cullen foram os vampiros bons da história. Ela continuava andando em voltas. – Roubaram ela da gente. Mas eu consegui descobrir todo passado da Isabella Marie Swan. Depois disso foi fácil o meu James achar aquela pirralha em Phoenix. Tudo daria certo. Ele se saciaria. Teria sua vitória na caçada... Mas os vampiros maus interferiram de novo. E mataram meu James. E eu não perdôo. Você não acha justo um amor pelo outro? – Ela não esperou minha resposta. – Eu acho. O vampiro mau matou meu James e eu vou matar o amor dele. O que você acha? – Ela perguntou com cinismo.

- Ele não a ama mais. A deixou. Não há o que se vingar. Não tem como tomar um amor que não existe. – Falei a verdade. E quem sabe assim ela deixasse minha filha em paz.

- Oh, Charlie. Você não entende nada de amor de vampiro. Ele ainda a ama. Pode ter certeza. Quando um vampiro ama alguém é para sempre. Não tem volta. Podemos nos afastar por um breve momento, mas não conseguimos fugir desse amor, que é quase uma obsessão, para sempre. – Agora além de dar voltas ela ainda passava seus dedos em meu pescoço fazendo com que eu continuasse a engolir em seco.

- E como você pretende tomar um amor pelo outro? – Perguntei tentando soar tranqüilo. Falhei miseravelmente.

- Seria fácil se não tivessem um bando de lobisomens me impedindo. Toda vez que eu chego perto dela esses lobisomens me atacam. E se não bastasse agora tem dois vampiros que também me impedem de chegar até ela. E também tem um humano muito estranho que não me deixar ter o que quero. Então estive pensando... Por que não ter dois planos, ou melhor, três planos. – A voz dela soava alegre e divertida.

- E quais seus planos? – Tinha medo que eu estivesse incluindo nelas.

- Estava pensando... Eu posso ter um exercito de vampiros que vão entreter aqueles lobisomens malditos, bem como aqueles dois vampiros idiotas e aquele humano esquisito. E aí, adivinhe... Ou você ou eu a matamos. – Ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- O que te faz acreditar que eu mataria minha própria filha? – Acho que eu já desconfiava qual era seu plano.

- Ah, você não terá escolha. Quando você sentir o cheiro do sangue dela será mais forte do que você. Você será recém criado, com uma sede incontrolável na presença do mais apetitoso sangue dentre todos os seres humanos. – Ela falava e ria ao mesmo tempo. Sua voz era sedutora.

- Mas não sou adepto a uma dieta sanguínea. – Tentei me fazer de desentendido.

- Mas será querido. Daqui a três dias você será... – Então finalmente ela parou de dar voltas, segurou firme minha cabeça. E numa velocidade absurda eu já sentia seus dentes em meu pescoço e uma dor horrível dominando todo o meu ser.

Já não sabia se estava de pé ou não. Não sabia se ela ainda estava ali ou não. Não sabia se as horas pararam ou voaram. Só sabia que meu corpo estava sendo jogado ao fogo.

Meu pescoço começou a irradiar um fogo absurdo pela minha cabeça e para meu tórax. Em seguida meu tórax começou a enviar o fogo da consumição para meus braços e pernas.

A dor era horrível.

Eu sabia que estava gritando, eu sabia que estava me debatendo. Eu sabia que estava sendo queimado inteiramente. Tudo estava dolorido. Não conseguia enxergar nada na minha frente. Não conseguia ouvir nada ao meu redor.

Meu coração parecia que tinha sido substituído por asas de helicóptero de tão rápido que ele batia.

Comecei a pensar na minha filha, no meu neto, na minha ex-esposa, pensei no meu ex-genro, pensei nos meus amigos, pensei em muitas coisas. Toda a minha vida se passava em minha mente ao mesmo tempo em que parecia estar sendo levemente deletada. As lembranças pareciam embaraçadas, mas vívidas. Lembrei-me dos tombos na infância, da minha mãe, do meu pai, e do dia em que eles morreram e tudo o que senti. Lembrei-me do dia que decidi ser policial. Lembrei-me quando descobrir que seria pai. As memórias passavam incessantemente e se intensificavam à medida que o fogo diminuía nos meus braços e pernas, mas aumentava em minha garganta e coração.

Comecei a enxergar muitas coisas a minha frente e a ouvi coisas muito distantes, mas nítidas. A dor agora era só no meu peito, no meu coração. A minha garganta estava em brasa, uma sede horrível. Mas também depois de todo aquele fogo, o que eu esperava?

Finalmente meu coração se lembrou de bater normal. Deu duas batidas, três batidas. Não. Meu coração não estava normal. As batidas estavam diminuindo e ficando mais espaçadas. E de repente, mais nada. Mais nenhuma batida. E dor do meu corpo foi embora, mas a sede ainda era intensa.

Acho que eu podia escutar coisas que ocorriam a dez quilômetros, não sei, mas sabia exatamente cada direção dos sons... Norte... Sul... Sudoeste... Noroeste... Cada direção.

A minha visão estava nítida. Os meus olhos agora pareciam ser feito de lentes microscópicas e macroscópicas. Vi cada poeira, e a fibras dos tecidos rasgados das marquises. Vi tudo na mais absoluta resolução e também todas as coisas que estavam a minha volta. Tudo.

O meu olfato pode sentir cada cheiro antes despercebido por mim. Como se de repente eu tivesse me transformado em um odorímetro. Meu olfato estava inteiramente ligado ao meu paladar, pois todos os cheiros ganharam um sabor em minha língua.

Meu tato conseguia identificar a textura do piso onde agora percebia estar deitado.

Então finalmente eu a vi. Andando em minha direção como uma leoa preste a atacar. Coloquei-me de pé também em uma posição desconhecida para mim e em uma velocidade antes jamais experimentada. Eu fiz isso em um milésimo de segundo? Não, acho que não. Talvez menos. Lembrei-me do objetivo dela. Mas não permitiria tal coisa. Não mataria minha filha e nem meu neto que estava crescendo no ventre dela.

- Fique longe de mim. – Minha voz soou como um trovão. Ainda era minha voz, mas ao mesmo tempo desconhecida para mim.

- Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu quero, querido. – Ela falou confiante. – Riley, controle ele. – Riley apareceu em minha frente após pular e aterrizar no chão.

- Vamos ver se você conseguirá fugir... – Ele veio em minha direção. Mas a única coisa que se passava na minha mente era que eu queria que ele não conseguisse chegar perto de mim.

Como se houvesse uma muralha a minha volta, quando ele chegou a dez metros de mim, ele voou longe. Victória também tentou, mas também voou longe assim que chegou a mesma distância.

Meu cérebro calculou rápido e me vi dando um salto e alcançando o telhado. Corri o mais rápido que pude com eles ao meu encalço. Pensando ao mesmo tempo que eu queria que eles continuassem o mais longe o possível de mim. Toda vez que eles encurtavam a distância a dez metros eles acabam voando para longe.

Olhei para os lados ainda fugindo deles e percebi estar em um local meio deserto, já era quase noite. O ar entrava a saia pelos meus pulmões trazendo novos cheiros, meus membros não se cansavam.

De repente fui atingido por um cheiro maravilhoso. Automaticamente tomei a direção onde esse cheiro irradiava. Parei abruptamente segurando algo e abrindo minha boca e colocando meus dentes em algo mais macio que manteiga derretida, um sabor quente e delicioso invadiu minha garganta.

Agora mais do que nunca queria que qualquer um ficasse o mais longe o possível de mim e não me tomasse aquele néctar dos deuses.

Por fim o liquido cessou e finalmente reparei. Eu tinha matado uma pessoa. Era uma senhora de idade. Moradora de rua. No lugar errado na hora errada.

Todas as minhas defesas caíram por terra.

Eu estava horrorizado. Havia me tornado um monstro. O néctar dos deuses na verdade era o sangue dela. E de repente senti apertos de ferro a minha volta. Mas o horror pelo o que fiz e pelo o que me tornei me impediram de lutar. Senti-me sendo arrastado.

Pelo cheiro era Victória e Riley.

- Você foi um garoto mau. Muito mau. Tsc. Tsc. Vou ter que te manter preso até o momento certo. E quem diria que você tem um dom?... Uma barreira física. Acho que você vai ser mais útil para mim do que imaginava. – Ela falava balançando a cabeça negativamente e estalando a língua uma hora ou outra. Mas o tom da voz era de deboche.

Ainda indignado comigo pelo que fiz, ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava ainda mais aquele néctar dos deuses fui colocado em uma cela. Com grades. Eu olhava aquilo e sabia que poderia arrebentá-las. Mas não tinha forças para fazer isso. Por que na minha mente aquilo era o certo para alguém que tinha acabado de matar alguém inocente. Aquilo era minha tábua de salvação para me impedir de cometer aquilo novamente.

Passaram dias, semanas. Comecei a pensar nos Cullen. Se eles conseguiam, eu também tinha que conseguir. Tinha que haver um jeito. Eu já me sentia fraco. Minha garganta queimava, mas eu estava obstinado. Não iria mais fazer aquilo. Não iria.

Às vezes Riley vinha e me trazia um bêbado para eu beber. Às vezes Victória vinha e me trazia uma prostituta para eu beber. Mas eu estava obstinado. Não entendia o porquê não os conseguia mantê-los distantes como nos primeiros instantes de nossa convivência.

Não consegui até um dia que fiquei muito injuriado.

Eles, para me forçarem a cometer outro assassinato, levaram na minha cela uma prostituta com o pescoço já ferido.

O cheiro de sangue atingiu-me em cheio. Minha garganta queimou e senti o gosto de saliva? Não. Não era saliva. Era outra coisa. Mas senti o gosto em minha boca com se estivesse me preparando para bebê-la. Mas eu estava obstinado. Não iria matá-la. Então pensei com toda minha vontade o quando eu os queria longe. Como num passe de mágica, eles foram arremessados para longe. Exceto a garota que já estava bem próxima a mim. E eu não queria feri-la.

Então compreendi. O segredo era me concentrar se eu os queria próximos ou longe de mim. E quem eu queria próximo a mim.

Victória e Riley foram embora por interpretaram minha atitude como um sinal que finalmente eu me renderia à sede. Mas antes de ir prometeram voltar para dar um sumiço no corpo da garota a minha frente.

O cheiro do sangue da prostituta ainda queimava minha garganta. A sede era intensa. Mas estava obstinado. Não a mataria. Embora se ela continuasse sangrando logo iria morrer. Lembrei-me de Victória que estancou e fechou meu ferimento quando ainda era um humano, com o uso da língua. Talvez aquele negócio que enchia minha boca pudesse fazer o mesmo.

Então tranquei minha respiração e me inclinei em sua direção. Passei minha língua em seu pescoço. Imediatamente o sangue estancou. Mas o gosto em minha boca me dava vontade de beber mais. Mas não poderia. Não poderia matar um ser humano. Não poderia matar alguém que já fui um dia.

Analisei bem a situação e cheguei à conclusão que era o forte o bastante para sair dali e não matar ninguém. Arrebentei as grandes da cela, deixando para trás a prostituta desacordada.

Fugi.

Quando dei por mim já estava em Port Angeles. Não sei como ou quanto tempo gastei. Mas estava mais próximo do que nunca da minha filha e meu neto. Mas antes precisava falar com ela por outro meio. Alerta-la.

Ela teria que me encontrar com a ajuda de Kimberly O'Conell e seu esposo. Sabia que poderia resistir ao sangue de outras pessoas, mas não sabia se poderia resistir ao sangue da minha filha. Que segundo ela mesma e Victória, era o sangue mais apetitoso de todos os humanos.

Então precisava de alguém que me refreasse caso quisesse cometer alguma loucura. E nada melhor que outro vampiro. Era só me concentrar em querer eles por perto e não longe de mim. Mantendo assim meu escudo abaixado e eles próximos a mim.

Já era noite. Nenhum dos desgraçados tinha percebido minha fuga que parte foi pela água. Entrei em um bar, pedindo o telefone emprestado. Disquei o número de casa, e logo minha princesinha atendeu.

- Alô... – A interrompi.

- Filha? – Era um alívio ouvir sua voz. Pelo longo suspiro que ela deu do outro lado da linha, seguido do segurar da respiração eu sabia que ela tinha me reconhecido embora minha voz tivesse um pouco diferente, mais musical.


	9. Reencontro

Título: Reencontro

Narrado por Bella Swan

Sai do hospital sendo acompanhado de Matt e Jake, que literalmente estavam acampados em casa. Jake ainda ia um dia sim e outro não para sua casa, mas mesmo assim estava acampado aqui. Segundo os dois eu não tinha juízo e eles tinham que cuidar de mim. É claro que Jake ia todos os dias para a escola da reserva e a tarde para a sua oficina mecânica improvisada. Quando chegamos em casa que finalmente estava organizado e com os quartos trocados pensei em cair na cama e dormir, mas o telefone tocou.

- Deixem que eu atendo, deve ser Renée. – Falei já caminhando para o telefone.

- Ta. – Os dois falaram em uníssono.

- Alô...

- Filha? – Era a voz de Charlie. Meu coração deu um salto. Era meu pai. Era meu pai...

- Pai? – Falei soltando o ar que nem percebi estar prendendo.

- Seu pai? Tem certeza? – Jacob falou chegando próximo a mim.

- Onde ele está? – Matt também estava do meu lado.

- Calados. – Falei para os dois a minha frente.

- Filha, quem está aí? – Meu pai se dirigiu a mim com tom alarmado após escutar a voz do Matt e Jake.

- São Jake e Matt, pai. – Esclareci. – Onde você está? O que aconteceu com você? Todos os policiais estão te procurando, pai. Por favor, volta para casa. Tenho tanto coisa que te contar... Por favor, volta. – Eu já estava chorado de saudade e de alívio. Porque era ele. Com a voz um pouco diferente, mas era ele.

- Filha, eu tenho muita coisa para conversar com você, mas só pode ser eu e você. Entendeu? – A voz era apreensiva.

- Sim. – Falei em um fio de voz.

- Por favor, peça para os O'Conell irem com você. – Ele implorou.

- Matt também?

- Não. Só Leonard e Kimberly. – Novamente uma voz apreensiva

- Porque, pai? – O que ele poderia querer com os O'Conell?

- Quando nos conversamos eu esclareço tudo. Encontre-me amanhã às seis da tarde, aqui em Port Angeles, em frente ao bar One-Eyed Pete's.

- Port Angeles? Você está em Por Angeles? – Perguntei já fazendo planos, para sair agora mesmo e ir vê-lo.

- Sim. Mas só venha me encontrar se você estiver acompanhada dos O'Conell. – Ele reconheceu meus planos pelo tom da minha voz ansiosa.

- Tudo bem. – Falei um pouco desanimada.

- É importante, filha. Eles têm que estar juntos. – Ele pediu novamente e depois desligou.

- O que ele quer com os O'Conell? – Jake perguntou. Perguntei segurando ainda o telefone na mão.

- Como você escutou? – Como ele pode ter escutado se ele não é um vampiro com super audição. Em seguida coloquei o telefone no gancho.

- Escutando, oras. Então. O porquê dos O'Conell? – Ele estava impaciente.

- Não sei. – Falei também pensativa o porquê do pedido inesperado.

- Então. – Jake mudou de assunto. – Conte-nos o que deu no seu pré-natal. Já sabe se é menino ou menina? – Jake já se caminhava para o sofá sendo seguido de Matt. Com aqueles dois no sofá, não me restava outro local a não ser na poltrona.

- Sei. É uma menina. – Falei toda animada, embora ainda estivesse morrendo de ansiedade para conversar com meu pai. Mas para isso teria que primeiro conversar com O'Conell.

- E como você vai chama-la? – Matt perguntou se inclinando na minha direção e afagando meu ventre muito pouco inchado pela gestação.

- Não sei ainda. Gostaria de fazer uma homenagem aos avós e aos avôs dela. – Falei colocando a minha mão sobre a mão de Matt e também fazendo um carinho na minha menina.

- E como seria essa homenagem? – Jake se levantou do sofá se pôs ao meu lado e também começou a acariciar minha barriga praticamente inexistente.

- Não sei. Uma avó se chama Renée e a outra Esme.

- Rennesme. – Ouvi uma voz musical que em nada parecia a voz dos dois rapazes ao meu lado.

- Como? O que vocês disseram? – Perguntei olhando para os dois. Embora a voz não fosse deles, só estávamos nós três em casa. Como não fui eu que falei, um dos dois tinha que ter falado.

- Nós não dissemos nada, Bella. Está louca? – Jake falou olhando para mim como se eu fosse louca. Talvez eu estivesse ficando mesmo.

- Você escutou alguma coisa, Bella? – Matt falou fazendo um carinho com as costas de sua mão em minha têmpora.

- Não. Acho que nada. – Falei franzindo meu cenho. Tinha certeza que escutei uma voz musical e infantil falando Rennesme. – O que vocês acham de Rennesme? – Perguntei me dirigindo aos dois. Mas novamente escutei a voz musical e infantil.

- Eu gosto. Acho que fico bonita me chamando Rennesme. – Olhei bem. E não era nenhum dos dois. Era como se a voz tivesse saído de algum local. Mas pelo visto só eu escutei.

- Rennesme é estranho. Coitada da sua filha. Pense em um nome mais normal. – Jake falou segurando o riso.

- Não se atreva a muda meu nome. Gostei desse nome. – A voz musical e infantil ralhou quando escutou Jake.

- Rennesme é estranho, mas é único. Talvez seja adequado. – Matt falou dando uma piscadela para mim. Jake não fazia idéia que o bebê em meu ventre era fruto de uma união carnal entre uma humana e um vampiro.

- Isso mesmo. Tenho um aliado na escolha do meu nome. Agora só falta você mamãe para aprovar. – A voz desconhecida era confiante no inicio, mas ficou insegura quando sugeriu minha aprovação.

- Vou chama-la de Rennesme. – Falei para os dois e para a voz desconhecida, mas que pelo visto era minha filha apresentando algum dom. Também sendo filha dele, eu já devia esperar algo do gênero.

- Oba. – A voz comemorou e sentir um leve vibrar em meu ventre.

- Você sentiu isso, cara? – Jake pelo visto também sentiu. E comentou com Matt que ainda mantinha uma das mãos acariciando minha inexistente barriga.

- Senti. Foi bem pequeno, mas senti. Acho que ela aprovou. – Matt falou dando um largo sorriso.

- Ou desaprovou e está tentando colocar juízo na cabeça de Bella. – Jake falou divertido.

- Olha aqui. Não se atreva a criticar meu nome. – A voz de Rennesme soou brava. Eu acabei rindo. Matt e Jake me olharam interrogativamente, mas só balancei a cabeça tentando dizer que não era nada. Afinal até poderia explicar para Matt, mas nunca para Jake. Ele não entenderia.

- Já que você decidiu o nome, agora falta saber como você pretende homenagear os avôs. – Matt me lembrou.

- Vou pensar nisso. – Ou melhor, deixar para Rennesme pensar. – Se um chama Charlie e outro Carlisle, como poderia fazer? – Perguntei para os dois, mas com o firme propósito de dar liberdade para minha menina decidir.

- Uhhhhmm. Não sei. Vejamos. Quero Carlie. Isso mamãe. Carlie. Fica perfeito. Rennesme Carlie. – Minha menina decidiu mais uma vez me rendendo outra risada gostosa. Era estranho escuta-la, mas muito bom. Que pena ou que alivio, era só eu que estava escutando.

- Que foi? Porque você está rindo? – Jake falou também me acompanhando no riso.

- Nada não. Acho que chamarei minha menina de Rennesme Carlie. – Falei ainda soltando uma risada gostosa. Estava louca para ficar sozinha, ou pelo menos só eu e Matt para poder conversar melhor com minha menina.

- Fala sério. Carlie? Rennesme Carlie? – Jake falou negando com a cabeça em obvia reação contrária a minha decisão. Ele só não sabia que a decisão não tinha sido minha. Mas do meu bebê.

- Jake, cala boca. A filha é de Bella e ela que decidi. – Matt falou dando um tapa na cabeça de Jacob.

- Acho que eu gosto desse cara. Ele é a favor das minhas escolhas, mamãe. – Rennesme falou se referindo a voz de Matt.

- Quer saber? Vou para casa. Por hoje já deu. Organizamos uma casa. Trocamos os quartos. Acompanhamos um pré-natal. E agora assistir a pior escolha de nome do mundo. Coitada dessa criança. – Jake falou enumerando nos dedos todas as atividades de hoje. Depois de levantou e caminhou em direção a porta. – Tchau, gente. Vemos-nos amanhã. Hoje vou dormir na casa do meu pai.

Assim que Jake foi embora, me levantei e fui preparar o jantar com a ajuda de Matt. Hoje como não tinha o olhar atento de Jake, Matt escaparia de comer comida humana.

- Tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Falei enquanto picava um pimentão.

- Percebi. – Matt falou enquanto ligava o fogo e fritava a cebolas e o alho.

- Eu escutei minha filha. – Falei de forma eufórica.

- Como? – Matt falou parando abruptamente de mexer na panela e passou a me olhar como olhos arregalados.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu escutei minha filha. Foi ela que escolheu o próprio nome. – Falei jogando o pimentão na panela a mexendo, já que Matt ficou estático.

- Isso é impossível. – Matt falou saindo do choque e caminhando até a geladeira para pegar uma cenoura.

- Impossível para você. Será que até você vai se chato? Mamãe, a senhora tem que escolher melhor seus amigos. – Minha filha falou e me arrancou uma gargalhada.

- Que foi? – Matt perguntou enquanto ralava a cenoura de forma bem rápida.

- Ela te escutou. Sugeriu que você pode ser chato e que eu tenho que escolher melhor meus amigos. – Falei de modo casual.

- Meu Deus. – Matt exclamou espantado. – Você realmente está ouvindo? E ela está entendendo tudo?

- Sim. – Falei e dei de ombros.

- Então... – Matt estava visivelmente sem jeito. – Perdoe-me Rennesme. – Ele falou fazendo um carinho em meu ventre.

- Está perdoado. – Rennesme falou.

- Ela disse que te perdoou. – Falei para Matt, que agora colocava uns pedaços de carne para fritar.

- Que bom que me perdoou. Pois sou eu que ajudarei a cuidar de você, pequena. – Matt falou olhando para mim e depois desviando o olhar para meu ventre.

- Você é o meu pai? – Rennesme falou e nessa hora eu congelei. Matt percebeu e me segurou pelos ombros.

- Que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu te leve ao médico? Ou melhor, até minha mãe? Não chore. Vamos. – Matt falou tentando entender meu estado.

- Não. Foi só a pergunta dela. Eu não esperava. – Falei com a voz chorosa. – Já vai passar.

- Desculpa, mãe. O que foi que eu fiz? – Rennesme falou com voz triste.

- Que pergunta que ela fez? – Matt falou me obrigando a sentar na cadeira. Desligou o fogão e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Eu ainda chorava.

- Ela perguntou se você é o pai dela? – Falei secando as minhas lagrimas.

- Rennesme, eu sou apenas um amigo da sua mãe, querida. Embora infelizmente, ao que parece, um pouco parecido com seu pai.

- Me desculpe, mamãe. – Rennesme falou para mim. – Qual seu nome? – Ela perguntou para a voz de Matt.

- Ela quer saber qual seu nome. – Falei respirando fundo e tentando me acalmar.

- Eu me chamo Matt O'Conell. Sou igual a você em termos de progenitores. Ou seja, filho de uma humana com um vampiro. Desde quando você está ouvindo e entendendo? – Matt se dirigia a minha filha, seus olhos estavam cravados em meu ventre enquanto suas mãos faziam um carinho gentil.

- Faz tempo que eu escuto, mas só agora consegui que mamãe me escutasse... – Rennesme falou com tom de meditação. – Se você não é meu pai. Quem é? – Engoli em seco. Não tinha pensado que eu passaria por isso tão cedo. Pelo visto teria que enfrentar meus fantasmas pessoais.

- Ela disse que faz tempo, mas só agora conseguiu se comunicar. – Falei me dirigindo ao Matt. Depois falei dando atenção a minha filha. – Querida, seu pai se chama Edward Cullen. Ele não está aqui.

- E onde ele está? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Ele foi embora. Nunca mais o verei, e provavelmente você nunca o conhecerá. – Tentei explicar para minha filha da forma mais objetiva possível.

- Acho que você duas vão ter uma conversa particular. Não é? – Eu apenas assenti. – Então sente-se no sofá e deixe que eu termino de fazer o jantar. Quando tudo estiver pronto eu chamo vocês. Ou você... Sei lá. – Ele coçou a cabeça em gesto demonstrativo de sua confusão. Afinal era só eu, mas ao mesmo tempo eu era eu e minha filha.

- Tudo bem. – Eu e minha filha falamos juntas. Mas é obvio que ele só escutou a mim.

Quando me sentei no sofá, eu e minha filha, ao seu modo, recomeçamos nosso dialogo.

- Porque ele foi embora? – Rennesme me perguntou ao seu modo.

- Você quer a versão escrita ou a versão que eu escutei? – Perguntei em tom de humor negro.

- Tem duas versões? – Ela ficou pasma.

-Tem.

- E quais são? – A curiosidade tingia sua voz.

- A versão que eu escutei pela boca dele é que ele não me amava e nunca me amou e que criou falsas expectativas para nós. Já a versão escrita numa carta era que ele me amava mais precisava partir para não me por em perigo. – Minha voz continha tristeza e duvida.

- E qual das duas versões é a verdadeira? – Eu gostaria tanto de saber.

- Não sei. Tem horas que eu acho que é a versão que eu escutei. Afinal ele sempre foi melhor que eu, muito lindo inteligente e eu sempre a sem sal que nunca fiz nada para mudar. Mas tem horas que eu acho que é a versão escrita. Pois me recordo das vezes que ele me protegeu, das vezes que dizia que me amava, do sofrimento estampado nos olhos dele quando ele tinha que se afastar de mim mesmo por um dia. Então sinceramente, eu ainda não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. – Eu acariciava minha barriga e me perdia em pensamentos tentando chegar a alguma conclusão.

- E como ele é?

- Quando você nascer você vai conhecê-lo de certa forma. – Eu afirmei.

- Mas você não disse que ele foi embora? – Ele acabou ficando confusa. Compreensivo, afinal ela ainda não podia ver com os próprios olhos Matt. E talvez nunca visse o próprio pai para fazer a comparação.

- Disse. E ele foi. Mas Matt... – Me interrompi e tratei de me dirigi a Matt, pois sabia que ele estava escutando um discurso unilateral. – Me desculpe Matt... – Depois voltei minha atenção a minha menina. – É bem parecido com ele. Com exceção da cor dos olhos, o cheiro, a temperatura e levemente o tom da cor do cabelo.

- Falta muito para mim nascer? – Para meu alivio ela mudou de assunto.

- Não muito. Daqui a seis meses eu e você vamos nos conhecer pessoalmente. – Falei com uma voz um pouco mais animada.

- Estou ansiosa... – Ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

- Está pronto, Bella... Rennesme... Vamos. Depois que vocês jantarem vamos a casa dos meus pais para você poder conversar com eles. – Matt nos chamou para comer.

- Estou ansiosa para isso. Preciso resolver isso para poder me encontrar com meu pai. – Falei enquanto começava a comer.

- Seu pai? – Rennesme perguntou.

- Sim, querida. Seu avô. – Acariciei meu ventre.

- Legal.

Após o jantar, que foi regado a muitos diálogos entre eu, Matt e Rennesme, tendo eu por tradutora oficial, nos dirigimos a casa dos O'Conell. Matt aproveitou para pegar mudas de roupas limpas.

Os O'Conell se prontificaram a ir comigo. E eles também ficaram espantados com a comunicação de Rennesme. Que não perdeu oportunidade e já tinha estabelecido uma amizade com eles. Isso seria bom. Afinal, quando eu morresse, e caso eles cumprissem sua promessa, era com aquela família que ela viveria. Quem sabe até ao longo da eternidade ela desse de cara com o próprio pai e toda a família dele.

Como hoje era domingo, já era natural eu vir a Port Angeles para realizar meu curso de mães.

Hoje a aula tinha sido dedicada a convencer as mães a lavarem os bicos dos seios com uma escovação intensa. Assim a pele dos seios adquiriria resistência e quando futuramente nossos filhos fossem mamar, não teríamos rachaduras no bico dos seios e nem sentiríamos a famosa dor da amamentação.

Matt me ajudou com tudo. Depois seguimos para a ala do orfanato, onde sempre colocávamos em pratica com crianças reais as coisa que aprendemos.

Quando finalmente deu o horário para meu encontro com meu pai eu estava mais do que ansiosa. Rennesme sentiu aquilo e começou a se mexer. Ela e Matt se uniram em tentar me acalmar. Mas nada adiantava.

Finalmente os O'Conell se juntaram a mim. E quando menos esperei dei de cara com meu pai.

- Pai? – Eu não acreditava. Desde quando ele era assim? O que aconteceu com ele? Como aconteceu?

- Olá. – Pude perceber que ele não respirava. – Me segurem O'Conell.

- Como? – Ambos os O'Conell ficaram intrigados. Meu pai olhou Matt ao meu lado e fez uma careta. Acho que ele não gostou do fato de não ter seguido totalmente o pedido dele. Afinal ele só queria eu e os O'Conell.

- Isso mesmo. Não quero machuca-la. – Pelo visto ele tinha usado a ultima reserva de ar dele. Os O'Conell saíram do choque por ver meu pai um vampiro e finalmente o seguraram. Os olhos do meu pai estavam negros, e Kimberly não deixou passar despercebido isso.

- Antes de mais nada, acho que deveria caçar. Deixe para falar com ela depois. Será mais seguro. – Kimberly tentou ponderar, mas meu pai negou veementemente com a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei ao meu pai. Ele deu uma forte inspirada e torcei o cenho em uma careta.

- Seu sangue é mais atrativo do que imaginava. Mas acho que agüento. Vamos sair daqui... Precisamos conversar. – A face do meu pai estava em uma careta de dor.

Retiramos-nos dali e nos dirigimos a uma praça. Eu e Matt nos sentamos no banco da praça. Enquanto meu pai, Leonard e Kimberly mantinham certa distância.

- Filha, qual era o nome dos demais vampiros que te caçavam, além de James? – Meu pai me perguntou ainda com o cenho franzido.

- Victória e Laurent. Por quê? – Não entendi aquilo. O porque dessa pergunta agora?

- Foi Victória que fez isso comigo. Transformou-me em vampiro. Ele quer vingança, filha. Ela quer sua morte. Um amor por outro amor. São as palavras dela. – Meu pai falou e sua fisionomia passou de dor e raiva em um milésimo de segundo, enquanto ele gesticulava e chutava o ar. E os O'Conell mantinha total atenção caso precisassem detê-lo.

- Mas o que você tem haver com isso? – Perguntei tentando entender o que Victória ganharia em transformar meu pai em um vampiro.

- Ela quer te matar pessoalmente ou ter o prazer que eu te mate. Mas quanto a isso, acredito que ela esteja bem enganada. Acho que não vou conseguir ficar muito próximo a você por enquanto. Mas também tenho certeza que jamais te mataria. – Meu pai estava obviamente desgostoso de toda aquela situação.

- Oh meu Deus. – Eu exclamei quando assimilei o que ele me contou. Isso era muito grave. Inútil, afinal não havia mais o que se trocar. Mas mesmo assim muito grave.

- Mamãe tome cuidado. – Rennesme também compreendeu o significado de tudo e ficou apavorada.

- Como é essa Victória? – Matt perguntou a Charlie.

- Cabelos ruivos, olhos vermelhos, atraente, selvagem e traços felinos. – Meu pai falou novamente com raiva na voz.

- A ruiva, mãe. A ruiva que me atacou. – Matt falou como se estivesse montado finalmente um quebra-cabeça.

- Como? Do que você está falando Matt? – Me direcionei a Matt, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer. Se era o que entendi, a coisa estava mais séria do que eu pensava.

- Lembra aquele dia após Port Angeles? – Eu assenti. – Na manhã seguinte quando eu sai de sua casa, eu corri em direção a floresta. Uma vampira ruiva me atacou quando sentiu o seu cheiro que estava um pouco nas minhas roupas... – Ele parou abruptamente e deu uma olhada em Charlie, que estava ficando mais nervoso e soltando um leve rugido.

- E? – O instiguei a continuar.

- Alguns homens lobos me defenderam, me ajudaram seria melhor dizer... – Eu o interrompi. De repente me lembrei da história dos lobos que escutei na loja dos Newton.

- Homens lobos? – Será que era verdade?

- Sim, querida. Uma longa história. – Leonard interveio querendo que deixasse esse assunto para depois.

- Isso tem lógica. Ela falou que toda vez que tenta chegar perto de você os lobisomens a impedem. Mas não é só. Que também tinha dois vampiros e um humano estranho que a impediam de ter o que ela queria. Esses vampiros são vocês? – Meu pai se dirigiu a Leonard.

- Somos. – Kimberly confirmou.

- E quem é o humano estranho? – Meu pai perguntou o olhou para Matt.

- Sou eu. – Matt falou e deu de ombros.

- Seu sangue não é apetitoso, realmente você é um humano estranho... – Meu pai falou olhando para Matt e depois deu uma leve fungada experimentando o ar.

- Eu não sou exatamente humano. Sou metade humano e metade vampiro. – Matt esclareceu.

- Como meu neto... – Charlie falou com um sorriso largo e olhando na minha direção.

- Você sabe que estou grávida? – Eu arfei.

- Sei. Deixei um agente cuidando de você. Ele me contou tudo. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Um agente? – Falei com os olhos arregalados. E eu aqui pensando em como contar as coisas para meu pai... Irônico.

- Tinha que ter certeza que estava segura. – Ele deu de ombros. – Você é um pouco louca. Que grávida sai por aí e pilota motos. E ainda por cima, faz rachas com motos... – Eu o interrompi.

- Você sabe das motos? – Novamente eu arfei.

- Claro. Sempre estive de olho. – Meu pai falou como se fosse obvio ele saber. E eu pensando que ele nunca tinha percebido minhas idas a Seatle e o fato de só volta dois dias depois.

- Meu Deus. – Eu estava pasma.

- Minha mamãe é louca. – Rennesme conclui após escutar tudo. – Eu te amo, mamãe. – Com a declaração dela eu fiquei emocionada.

- Também te amo, Rennesme. – Também me declarei.

- Ela conversa com a filha. Ela escuta a filha, para ser mais exato. – Kimberly se apressou em contar ao meu pai.

- Sério? – Ele pelo visto não acreditou muito.

- Esse é meu avô? – Rennesme perguntou tentando assimilar a voz ao grau de parentesco.

- É querida. – Confirmei a ela.

- Legal.

- O que ela está falando? – Charlie me perguntou.

- Que eu sou louca. Que ela me ama. E gostou de saber que você é avô dela. – Falei dando de ombros. Pelo visto até o final da gestação eu seria a tradutora oficial da minha pequena.

- Queria me aproximar, mas acho melhor realmente caçar. Não faço idéia como se caça um animal, mas preciso caçar. – Charlie reassumiu e semblante de dor.

- Nos te ajudamos. É só nos acompanhar. - Leonard propôs colocando as mãos no ombro dele.

- Eu vou. Filha? Tudo bem? – Meu pai já estava se afastando mais sendo seguido dos O'Conell, mas se preocupou comigo por estar cabisbaixa.

- Tudo. – Falei e forcei um sorriso.

- Eu tenho que ir. Tchau, filha. – Charlie acenou para mim e depois se dirigiu ao Matt. – Cuide da minha filha por mim, Matt. Mas não abuse. – Ele falou com tom ameaçador.

- Não, senhor. Fique tranqüilo. – Matt assentiu e ficou mais pálido que o de costume.

Eu estava leve. Surpresa, mas leve. Por enquanto só queria curtir o meu reencontro com Charlie. Depois pensaria em Victória e nesse perigo eminente.

- Vamos, Matt. – Falei assim que não vi mais meu pai em meu campo de visão.

- Vamos. – Ele falou se levantando e me ajudando e me levantar.

- Matt? O que são homens lobos? – De repente me lembrei dos lobos e queria saber mais detalhes.

- Os Quileutes, pelo pouco que observei, se transformam em lobos mutantes. Lobisomens. E eles odeiam nós vampiros ou descendentes de vampiros. – Matt foi simples na explicação. Talvez ele soubesse pouco sobre o assunto.

- Nossa. – Será que eles eram os lobisomens que alguns montanhistas estavam vendo nos ultimas vezes? E será que era por causa de Victória? Deveria ser. Ela estava me caçando a toa. Mas estava me caçando.

- Não acredito. Os meus ancestrais falavam a verdade? Existem esses sugadores de sangue? Nós nos transformamos em lobos? – Não esperava ver Jacob praticamente se materializar na minha frente. E pelo visto nem Matt.

- Jake? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei para ele, mas ele começou a tremer.

Algo que ocorria sempre que ele ficava muito irritado. E que estava ocorrendo com maior freqüência a medida que os dia passavam. Mas Jake foi embora a passos largos. Sem dar tempo de nem eu ou Matt fazermos qualquer coisa.

A questão era o que ele tinha escutado e quanto ele escutou. Mas principalmente o que ele tinha interpretado.


	10. Sem meu amigo Jake

Título: Sem meu amigo Jake

Narrado por Bella Swan

- Desde quando será que ele estava aqui? – Matt perguntou tão preocupado quanto eu.

- Não sei, mas temos que ir atrás dele. – Falei já apressando meus passos.

- Acho melhor não, mamãe. – Rennesme falou.

- Mas é preciso, filha. Ele é meu amigo. – Respondi a Rennesme.

- E onde ele poderia ter ido? – Matt falou entrando pelo lado do motorista da minha picape. Deixei, é claro, estava nervosa demais para dirigir sozinha.

- Acho que em La Puch. – Falei em duvida.

- Se ele estiver em La Push, não vou poder entrar lá com você. – Matt falou me olhando de canto de olho.

- E porque não? – Perguntei assim que me virei um pouco no banco para vê-lo melhor.

- Tem um tratado... O tratado diz que nós vampiros, ou quase, não podemos atravessar uma linha imaginária. – Matt falou calculando as palavras.

- Bom... Isso muda as coisas. Mesmo assim eu vou. Você pode ser quase um vampiro, mas eu sou humana. – Falei com tom obstinado na voz.

- Bella, acho melhor não. – Matt falou tirando a mão do volante e segurando minha mão esquerda.

- E por que não? – Falei com tom de voz birrento.

- Lobisomens são perigosos. Eles não medem esforços para tentar dilacerar alguém. E você é muito frágil... – Ele parou com a história de muito frágil assim que eu dei meu melhor olhar mortal.

- Ah, por favor. Quantas vezes eu fui a La Push e você não disse nada? Por que isso agora? – Tirei minha mãe da mão dele e cruzando meus braços.

- Por que as coisas podem estar complicadas. Agora Jacob escutou alguma coisa. Não sabemos o quanto ele escutou... Entenda... E se ele escutou que você espera um filho de um vampiro? E se ele interpretar isso como um perigo? E pior... E se ele contar para os lobisomens? – Ele estava com os olhos meio saltados em obvia reação de pavor. Confesso que se fosse assim eu realmente teria que ficar preocupada. Eu não queria que minha filha fosse vista como um perigo.

- Nossa! No dia do meu... Bom... Minha mãe uma vez disse que existem lobisomens, mas nunca pensei que teria isso aqui em Forks. E agora descubro que alguns Quileutes podem ser lobos... Incrível! – Falei pasma com a possibilidade.

- Bella, Jacob pode ser um desses lobisomens. – Matt falou de forma calma tentando me fazer entender.

- Como? – Fiquei espantada.

- Veja... Cada espécie tem seu cheiro característico. E Jacob cheira do mesmo jeito que os outros homens lobos, com sua característica é claro, mas tem o mesmo cheiro da espécie dos lobisomens. – Ele me explicou.

- Mas isso... Não é possível, Matt. Já vimos Jake em noite de lua cheia, e nada de diferente aconteceu com ele. – Matt riu de maneira divertida.

- Até onde eu pude ver, Bella, eles não precisam de noite de lua cheia. Como eu te contei brevemente, eu vi homens lobos, lobisomens, na parte da manhã. Eles tremem e se transformam. Simples.

- Jacob estava tremendo... – Falei em um fio de voz chegando a conclusão que ele era um lobisomens.

- Sim ele estava. Mas nunca o vimos se transformar. Eu pelo menos nunca o vi. E pelo pouco que ele falou... Lembra? Ele disse: Meus ancestrais falavam a verdade? – Matt tentou imitar a voz de Jake. – E depois ele disse: Nós nos transformamos em Lobos? Acho que ele não sabe ainda... O que me leva a acreditar que ele ainda não se transformou.

- Acho que você tem razão. – Falei balançando a minha cabeça levemente.

- Isso significa que a mamãe tem amigos vampiros, lobisomens e humanos? – Rennesme perguntou.

- Acho que é meu amor. – Falei acariciando meu ventre.

- Ela está conversando? – Matt falou olhando brevemente o local onde eu acariciava.

- Sim.

Isso me fez pensar em Jacob como lobisomem. Por um lado me lembrava claramente de minha mãe falando da existência de vários seres míticos, entre eles os lobisomens.

Mas eu não conseguia acreditar que isso fosse verdade. Tudo bem que os garotos de La Push são muito grandes, como se tomassem esteróides e hormônios de crescimento, mas mesmo assim isso não significava que eles pudessem ser lobisomens.

Para mim isso era impossível.

Por outro lado... O que Matt ganharia em mentir sobre lobisomens? Meu pai também falou sobre eles, e que eles estavam impedindo Victória de se aproximar.

Minha cabeça começava a dar voltas e mais voltas tentando chegar a uma conclusão lógica.

Lobisomens!

Mas a grande pergunta era: Se eu fui capaz de aceitar a existência de vampiros, porque eu não estava conseguindo aceitar a existência de lobisomens?

Talvez porque eu sempre percebi que eles eram qualquer coisa menos humanos. Pois a graciosidade na forma de andar, a beleza sobre-humana, a voz musical, os olhos penetrantes e intimidadores... Tudo neles denunciava que eles não eram meros humanos.

Mas Jacob e seus amigos em La Push, eram humanos. Não havia nada de diferente neles. A não ser pelo fato de serem imensos, musculosos, e terem um apetite assustador. Será que eram essas as características que eram tão naturais e ao mesmo tempo distinta em referencia a maioria dos homens?

Eu não sabia. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu gostava de Jacob e de sua companhia. Ele me aquecia e me fazia me sentir inteira. Em contra partida Matt era meu amigo e meu porto seguro. Era nele que eu procurava quando me sentia frágil. Era Matt que me abraçava e fazia com que o mundo parasse de girar.

Por um lado Jake suturava todas as minhas feridas e por outro Matt fazia meu ser flutuar em outra dimensão.

Meus sentimentos estavam embolados. Ainda amava ele, mas já percebia que aceitaria Matt se ele me quisesse e por outro lado queria Jacob ao meu lado. Tudo muito louco.

Em pensar nisso, cheguei a uma conclusão. Eu aceitaria Jacob se ele fosse um lobisomem, pois de certa forma eu o amava. Eu queria Matt, pois ele já não era apenas a lembrança dele. Matt tinha ganhado um valor especial na minha vida.

Eu aceitaria qualquer coisa que a vida me desse.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, e no silencia que minha filha fazia, pois a mesma já estava dormindo, nem percebi a hora que cheguei em casa.

Matt não fez nenhum comentário pelo meu silencio. Na hora da refeição foi que enfim a fixa caiu. Jacob não estava conosco como seria para ser hoje. Jake estava magoado e tentando digerir uma possível verdade.

Sem a presença de Jake meu apetite não se fez presente. Era sempre assim, sem ele a comida tinha gosto de isopor. E essa noite não estava sendo diferente. Na segunda garfada meu estomago se revirou. Matt até tentou me incentivar, mas quando coloquei a terceira garfada na boca, tive quer ir correndo ao banheiro e vomitei o pouco que tinha ingerido.

Por fim, me deitei na cama e peguei no sono me sentindo fraca. A água não quis descer. E Matt ficou ao meu lado para me ajudar em qualquer coisa que eu precisasse.

Dois dias haviam se passado desde que revira meu pai. Eu ainda não estava conseguindo comer. Não sem o apetite descomunal de Jacob para me incentivar. A solução acabou em ter que tomar uma vitamina. Mas não consegui ingerir todos o duzentos mililitros da vitamina. Quando ela estava quase no fim, meu estomago fechou e eu sabia que se forçasse eu acabaria vomitando.

Sem Jacob, eu sentia como se o buraco da perda dele tivesse voltado, me tirando o ar e as forças. Mas não era nem de perto tão ruim, pois eu tinha Matt e com ele eu me sentia segura, em outra dimensão.

Meu pai finalmente apareceu, com seus olhos laranja avermelhados, indicando que havia se alimentado. Quando ele entrou pela porta até fiquei boquiaberta. Ele estava ótimo. A imortalidade enfim o havia caído bem.

Mas ele ainda estava meio distante, e toda vez que inalava franzia o cenho em dor. Provavelmente era meu doce sangue ardendo em chamas na sua garganta.

Leonard e Kimberly estavam com ele. Assim que os dois entraram parecia que ele ficara mais seguro em estar no mesmo ambiente que eu, pois logo sua postura deu uma leve relaxada.

Matt encurtou a distancia e foi ao encontro de seus pais dando um abraço de boas vindas. Tentei fazer o mesmo, mas meu pai deu um passo para trás, me fazendo estacar onde estava.

- Filha, acho melhor não. Estou alimentado, mas ainda temo que possa te fazer mal. – Meu pai falou com a voz insegura eu apenas assenti.

- Então, pai. Agora que você já está alimentado dá para você ficar aqui. Desculpe-me, mas acabei trocando de quarto com o senhor... – Estava envergonhada pelo fato de ter tirado meu pai de seu quarto sem ao menos lhe pedir autorização, mas Charlie me interrompeu.

- Eu não posso, filha. – Meu pai falou olhando para o lado e depois para a escada.

- Me desculpe, pai. Eu não queria... Se você está assim por causa do quarto, dá para a gente trocar de novo e... – Eu já estava chorando, mas meu pai me interrompeu novamente. Hormônios idotas!

- Não é isso. Eu só não estou preparado para ficar no mesmo ambiente que você... Você não faz idéia do quão apetitoso é seu sangue. – Charlie explicou o porquê da recusa.

- Oh. – Foi à única coisa que conseguir dizer,

- Querida, acho que seu pai precisa de um tempo, não se culpe por isso. – Kimberly veio do meu lado e me deu um abraço canhestro.

- Bella, você não ficará sozinha, quer dizer eu acho... – Matt falou com a voz meio tremula pelo olhar que meu pai lançou a ele.

- Escute aqui mocinho, não quero você se engraçando para o lado de minha filha. – Charlie falou em tom ameaçador.

- Não, senhor. – Matt falou com tom baixo e olhos arregalados. Acho que ele estava com medo de Charlie.

- Charlie, fique tranqüilo. Meu filho é muito respeitador. – Leonard garantiu segurando levemente o ombro direito do meu pai.

- Ótimo. – Meu pai falou fuzilando Matt com o olhar, que por sua vez engolia repetidas vezes em seco.

- Mas pai, onde você vai ficar? Onde você vai dormir? – Estava preocupada com meu pai, ele não podia ficar sem conforto. Se fosse necessário eu é quem deveria sair de casa.

Charlie soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Eu não durmo mais, lembra? – Charlie falou bem humorado.

- Oh. – Pelo visto iria demorar até eu me acostumar que meu pai agora estava sobre as mesmas leis dos vampiros.

- Fica tranqüila, Bella. Charlie poderá ficar em nossa casa, para poder ter o conforto de um lar... Se trocar... Guardar suas coisas. – Leonard falou para mim e depois se dirigiu ao meu pai. – O que acha Charlie? Venha e fique em nossa casa.

- Acho que pode ser... – Meu pai falou coçando a nuca enquanto pensava.

- E será. Leonard suba com Charlie e veja o que ele precisa, levaremos no carro. Temos um quarto de hospedes e ele poderá ficar lá. – Kimberly falou para Leonard que prontamente se pos ao pé da escada para ajudar.

Meu pai o seguiu. Em menos de dez minutos algumas caixas já estavam no piso da sala, e outras já eram levadas para o carro dos O'Conell. Enquanto isso, Matt insistia para eu tomar outro copo de vitamina, mas não consegui beber mais que um gole.

Realmente a presença de Jacob e seu apetite estava me fazendo falta.

Quando meu pai terminou tratei de ir conversar com ele mais um pouco antes de ele ir embora. Ele acabou se empolgando e ficou até quase a hora do jantar.

- Pai, não quer ver as coisas da sua neta? – Perguntei um tanto ansiosa para ver sua aprovação ou sua reprovação.

- Claro. Então quer dizer que eu tenho uma neta? – Meu pai falou subindo as escadas comigo.

- Sim. Ela se chamará Rennesme Carlie. – Falei já abrindo a porta do antigo quarto dele.

- Rennesme Carlie? – Ele me questionou, provavelmente estranhando o nome incomum.

- Homenagem aos avôs e avós. – Dei de ombros e meu pai fez uma careta seguida de um sorriso lindo.

- É verdade o que Kimberly falou que você escuta ela? – Meu pai falou apontado para minha barriga.

- É. E ela escuta todos. – Falei toda orgulhosa da minha pequena.

- E o que ela está falando agora? – Ele perguntou enquanto chegava perto ao berço.

- No momento nada. Ela já está dormindo. – Falei também me aproximando, mas não do berço e sim da cômoda ao lado, onde já estavam as primeiras roupas da minha menininha.

- Ela dorme? Digo, sendo filha de vampiro, ela dorme? – Meu pai falou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Dorme. – Falei rindo.

- Eu estava dormindo, mas agora já acordei. Te amo, vovô. – Minha filha falou.

- Oh, meu anjinho. Te amo, querida. – Falei acariciando o meu ventre que deu uma leve estremecida.

- Também te amo, mamãe. – Rennesme falou comigo.

- Ela falou alguma coisa? – Meu pai perguntou ansioso.

- Falou um eu te amo para o vovô dela. – Falei olhando para meu pai que abria um sorriso lindo.

- Oh, minha netinha. Também te amo. Seu vovô está louco para te conhecer. – Meu pai falou com uma voz imitando um tom infantil, achei aquilo engraçado. Pois nem minha filha falava daquele jeito, a voz era de criança, claro. Mas ela falava como um adulto. – Por que está rindo, filha?

- Por nada, pai. É só gostosa essa situação. Então... Gostou? – Falei gesticulando para o quarto.

- Oh, sim. Tudo está lindo. Mas você não carregou peso, não é? – Meu pai falou preocupado.

- Não, senhor. Ela me colocou e o Jacob para fazermos tudo. Ela está muito mandona com todos esses hormônios. – Matt falou rindo, mas parou com o olhar mortal que meu pai lançou para ele.

Falar de Jacob me trouxe um aperto no peito e me obrigou a me abraçar para aplacar a dor e me manter inteira. Acho que não cairia bem ficar embolada em mim mesma na frente do meu pai.

- Olhe aqui, Matt. Eu quero que você continue nessa casa, cuidando de Bella, entendeu? – Meu pai falou de forma ameaçadora, mas eu o conhecia, na verdade ele estava se divertindo com o Matt temendo ele.

- Sim, senhor. – Matt estava pálido novamente. Do andar de baixo pude escutar Kimberly e Leonard rindo, acho que eles sabiam que meu pai estava apenas se divertindo.

Eu estava feliz. É claro que poderia estar mais feliz se tivesse ao meu lado ele e Jacob. Assim como tinha agora Matt e meu pai. Mas estava feliz.

Saber que Victória havia pegado meu pai e o transformado para que talvez o mesmo me tirasse a vida era algo desconcertante. Mas eu até estava conseguindo guardar isso bem no fundo, para posterior analise. Eu sabia que no momento eu tinha que ficar feliz por ter meu pai de volta, e controlado.

Embora ele não acreditasse muito no próprio controle. Ele dizia que o humor dele mudava na mesma velocidade com que ele conseguia correr. E que estava treinando para se manter sob controle ainda.

Minha filha também estava feliz. Ela não estava falando muita coisa, mas me transmitia toda sua felicidade. Para ela o fato de não ter um pai presente não era em sim um problema, pois ela tinha uma família e sabia que sua mãe, eu, tinha amigos em que podia confiar.

Na hora do jantar, novamente não consegui comer. A comida ainda parecia um bando de isopor ou papel, sem gosto algum e que revirava meu estomago. Leonard e Kimberly estavam em casa e com isso meu pai, era isso que importava. É claro que Kimberly percebeu minha falta de apetite e conversou alguma coisa com Matt, mas não me importei com o que era.

- Pai, e a delegacia? – Perguntei enquanto brincava com a comida no meu prato.

Ele deu um suspiro pesado.

- Não sei. Quero voltar. Mas como? Como explicar meu desaparecimento? Minha palidez?

- Isso tem como ser resolvido. – Kimberly falou casualmente.

- Como? – Meu pai questionou com ceticismo.

- Diga que você levou um golpe na cabeça. – Leonard falou.

- Encontrado com muita perda de sangue. – Kimberly completou.

- Foi internado. – Leonard prosseguiu.

- Ficou em coma. – Kimberly explicou.

- E só acordou a uma semana. – Leonard concluiu.

- Ótimo. – Meu pai falou desgostoso. – E os olhos?

- Lentes de contato. – Matt falou dando de ombros.

- Lentes de contato. – Meu pai repetiu balançando a cabeça para frente e para trás como se ponderasse a solução. – Tudo bem. As lentes de contato resolvem o problema da cor esquisita dos meus olhos, mas não o do meu sumiço. Eles vão querer provas e o que vou mostrar? – Meu pai falou com os punhos cerrados.

- Você pode apresentar um prontuário médico que indique sua internação. – Kimberly falou como se fosse obvio.

- Mas até onde eu sei... É necessário ter um prontuário e não tem. – Charlie grunhiu em resposta.

- É claro que tem. É só forjar. – Leonard falou olhando diretamente Charlie.

- Você está dizendo para eu falsificar documentações? Viver de mentiras? – Meu pai grunhiu novamente.

- É assim que vivemos Charlie. Precisamos tentar ser o mais imperceptível possível. E a mentira e documentos falsos fazem isso por nós. – Kimberly falou com a cabeça baixa.

Meu pai escorregou na cadeira. Sua face estava desolada. Ele com certeza percebera que não havia outra saída a não ser mentir e falsificar. E tudo minha culpa.

Se não fosse por mim, Victória não o teria transformado em vampiro.

Se não fosse por mim ele agora não precisaria viver a base de mentiras.

Por fim meu pai concordou. Imediatamente Kimberly fez um contato com um amigo de Seatle, que afirmou para ela que já nas primeiras horas do dia seguinte o documento já estaria arquivado no Hospital Central de Seatle, e que qualquer um que fosse conferir teria plena certeza da veracidade dos fatos.

Por fim meu pai foi embora junto a Kimberly e Leonard, enquanto Matt ficava comigo e desistia de me fazer comer comida. Oferecendo-me novamente uma vitamina. Dessa vez eu tomei toda. Não por vontade própria, mas pelo bem da minha filha.

Assim que Matt foi dormir, eu me tranquei em meu quarto, antigo quarto de Charlie e chorei. Até que ponto minha má sorte seria capaz de destruir a vida das pessoas que eu amo? Eu não sabia. Mas tinha que fazer algo para parar com essa minha capacidade de detonar com a vida das pessoas que eu amo.

Talvez tenha sido o real motivo dele ter se afastado de mim. Com a minha má sorte eu não duvidava que fosse capaz de extinguir todos os vampiros da face da terra.

Ou seja, ou ele e a família se afastavam ou eles acabariam morrendo.

Lembro-me do dia que ele me levou ao jogo de baseball, quando eu o beijei, ele falou que eu ia acabar matando-o. Acho que após meu malfadado aniversário ele percebeu que não era uma mera figura de linguagem. Era a realidade. Ele quis proteger a si mesmo e a família.

- Mãe, porque você está chorando? – Minha filha estava preocupada com meu choro e meus murmúrios. Coitadinha, provavelmente minha desolação tinha acordado ela, de novo.

- Porque eu só trago estragos para as pessoas que eu amo. – Falei com a voz embargada pelo choro.

- Como assim? – Minha filha me transmitiu sua confusão.

- Seu avô foi transformado em vampiro e está infeliz. Minha culpa. – Esclareci a ela.

- Mas como pode ser sua culpa, mamãe? – Ela ainda não entendia.

- Porque eu sou um imã para o perigo. – Tentei deixar mais claro.

- Não, mamãe. A senhora não é. Só é um pouco louca, só isso. – Ela tentou me reconfortar.

- Tudo certo filha, agora durma meu anjinho.

Eu tinha que parar de me lamentar em murmúrios, se não deixaria minha filha preocupada. Precisava de um jeito, mas não sei como, de parar de ser um imã para o perigo. Agora eu tinha minha filha e do jeito que eu sou, é bem capaz de trazer perigos para a vida da minha florzinha.

Meus dias de aulas estavam pacatos. Hora ou outra minha filha me questionava o nome da pessoa e tentava relacionar a voz. Isso já estava me rendendo momentos embaraçosos. Pois sempre alguém me pegava falando "sozinha".

Na hora do almoço, no refeitório, eu e Matt já nos sentávamos com meus antigos colegas. Jéssica estava visivelmente magoada comigo por tê-la ignorado por tanto tempo.

Lauren ainda não me suportava e agora vivia soltando indiretas em relação a Matt e eu e um provável relacionamento amoroso. Matt e eu nos fazíamos de desentendidos, mas Matt sempre dava um jeito de hora me abraçar e hora segurar minha mãe. Eu não fugia, pois isso me fazia bem. Era como se ele pudesse me tirar do mundo confuso em que eu estava.

Tyler não estava muito feliz comigo, pelos bolos passados, mas estava de namorico com uma garota. Eric também estava namorando.

Mike agora tentava reconquista Jéssica que estava ignorando ele, mas era nítido que isso era só um joguinho de sedução. Vai entender!

Ângela já estava feliz. Ela sabia que eu estava passando por uma fase difícil: primeiro descobrir que seria mãe solteira e depois o desaparecimento do meu pai, que enfim retornara. Pelos olhares de Ben, pude percebe que o segredo só se estendeu para os demais, mas Ben sabia que eu estava grávida.

Ângela e Ben até me deram discretamente um singelo presente na saída. Era um kit de mamadeira, chuquinha e chupeta. Tudo em tons rosa. Eu já tinha contando para Ângela que seria uma menina. Ben perguntou pela minha barriga. Eu levantei rapidamente um pouco a blusa e ele viu que eu só tinha um projeto de inchaço abdominal. Algo que não era visível com a roupa tampando, mas que se alguém visse iria pensar apenas que eu estava com constipação intestinal, de tão pequena que era meu ventre. Ou que pensaria que eu estava forçando meu abdômen para frente.

Meu pai havia reassumido a delegacia. Seu amigo do FBI não tinha engolido muito bem a desculpa esfarrapada, mas não puderam fazer nada. Tinham documentos que atestavam a internação do meu pai com grave perda de sangue, bem como seu estado de coma – que correspondia exatamente ao seu período de desaparecimento.

Minha filha já relacionava a voz a todos os nomes dos meus colegas e professores. Ela também já estava aprendendo a matéria. Até chegava a me ajudar com os meus deveres escolares... Inteligência vampírica.

Matt também me ajudava em tudo o que ele podia. Ele realmente era meu porto seguro. Eu podia ficar horas abraçada a ele e assim as coisas pareciam corretas, não totalmente, mas o suficiente para me fazer esquecer dos meus receios com o meu futuro e das pessoas que eu amava e que corriam risco pela vingança desenfreada de Victória.

Jacob.

Esse era um nome que girava na minha cabeça como mariposas em torno de uma lâmpada. Junto com o nome do meu melhor amigo, ainda tinha a designação de sua provável espécie: Lobisomem.

Jacob mais lobisomens era igual a pensamentos confusos. Principalmente com o assunto que não parava de circuncidar meu âmbito escolar e meu trabalho na loja dos Newton.

As noticias dos aparecimentos dos lobos agora estavam sempre relacionadas a mortes de montanhistas.

Charlie nunca falava nada para me explicar. Dizia que eu não devia me preocupar.

Hora eram lobos que atrapalharam um passeio no parque da família Weber. Hora eram montanhistas mortos e patas de lobos perto do local onde estavam seu sangue. Hora eram lobos que foram vistos por andarilhos, que registram boletins de ocorrência, e que depois foram encontrados mortos.

Enfim, lobos e mortes estavam sempre andando de mãos dadas. Assim sendo a única conclusão a qual eu chegava era que os lobos ou lobisomens eram quem estavam matando aquelas pessoas. E isso me deixava extremamente aborrecida.

Se os vampiros podiam ter outra maneira de sobreviver e não matar pessoas inocentes, os lobisomens também deveriam ter uma maneira de sobreviver sem assassinar montanhistas e andarilhos. E isso me fazia pensar novamente em Jacob.

Se ele tinha se transformado em um lobo... Ele também estava matando pessoas?

Se bem que eu não sabia o que motivava os lobisomens a estraçalhar pessoas. Os vampiros eu sabia, era a sede que os motivava. E os lobisomens? O que os levava a tal ato?

Uma coisa eu sabia... Eles, os lobisomens, tinham facilidade em dilacerar. Foram exatamente essas as palavras de Matt. E se até Victória tinha medo deles, com toda certeza eles eram muitos bons em dilacerar.

Imagina então com humanos que são muito milhares de vezes menos resistentes que os vampiros.

Com o passar das semanas, meu quinto mês de gestação se aproximando, a vontade de rever Jacob foi aumentando a medida que minha cutucadora crescia – era assim que eu a chamava cada vez que ela se mexia dentro de mim.

Mas todas as vezes que eu exprimia essa vontade, Matt, minha cutucadora e Charlie eram veementemente contra. Eles diziam que era perigoso. E eu até concordava. Mas meu senso egoísta chegou a um ponto que pouco me importava o perigo.

Eu precisava de Jacob, assim como eu precisava desesperadamente de ar, de Matt, de Charlie, de Rennesme.

Só Jacob conseguia domar o buraco da solidão.

Só Jacob conseguia me fazer ter fome.

Só Jacob topava a minha loucura de andar de moto.

Só Jacob entendia a minha necessidade por adrenalina.

Só Jacob...

Eram tantas coisas que só ele podia fazer que pouco me importei em trapacear.

A três dias de entrar no meu quinto mês de gestação, aproveitei minha deixa.


	11. Laurent

Título: A visita de um velho conhecido

Narrado por Bella Swan

Charlie e Matt haviam ido caçar.

Minha filha ainda dormia.

Não tinha ninguém para me impedir e nem perceber que eu estaria matando aula.

Então porque não?

Criei coragem. Sendo perigoso ou não. Sendo possível ser dilacerada ou não. Eu iria ver Jake. Sai as pressas, pisando fundo enquanto o motor da picape rugia de infelicidade na minha capenga atitude de fugir de qualquer pessoa que tentasse impedir de alcançar meu objetivo... Ver Jacob.

Nessa hora eu estava extremamente agradecida por não ter ela para vigiar meu futuro e alertar alguém que poderia me impedir.

Chegando lá me surpreendi ao encontrar tudo vazio. Nem Billy estava lá. Eu não me daria por vencida. Sai do carro e andei até a pequena varanda da casa dos Black, e lá iria esperar até alguém aparecer e falar comigo. Eu tinha que reaver a amizade de Jacob e tinha que tirar a história das mortes a limpo.

Acho que se passaram horas, comigo sentada no chão da varanda com as costas apoiadas na porta trancada. Só percebi que tinha pegado no sono porque minha cutucadora tinha acordado e me questionava onde estavam meus professores e meus colegas e por que a escola estava tão silenciosa.

- Mamãe, cadê o chato do Mike? Eu também não escutei a Ângela! E a Jéssica não está matracando sem parar. Hoje era dia do professor Leonard explicar os derivados... Cadê a voz dele?

Mal sabia ela que a escola e nós duas estávamos em locais totalmente diferentes. Com o assunto escola, até que entendi o porquê de não ter encontrado Jacob, é claro, ele devia estar sendo responsável e estava na escola.

Quando dei por mim, Jacob também estava sentado no chão a minha frente. Seus joelhos estavam flexionados e seus longos braços passavam pela lateral da perna e se encontravam a frente de modo que uma mão segurava a outra.

- Bom dia Bela Adormecida. – Jake falou com a voz estranha, parecia ter magoa, mas ao mesmo tempo era serena e divertida.

Jake estava diferente, o cabelo estava bem curto quase que raspado. Não usava camisa, apenas um shorts jeans e estava descalço. Pude perceber uma tatuagem tribal em seu ombro direito.

- Jake? – Falei e num rompante me atirei contra ele para abraçá-lo. Ele retribui meu abraço, mas logo me afastou.

- Ah, não mãe. Você realmente é louca! Que parte de lobisomens são perigosos a senhora não entendeu? O vovô falou, mãe. – Rennesme não estava feliz em descobrir onde estávamos.

- Pensei que ficaria te vendo dormir na porta da minha casa até a noite. – Ela falou com a voz brincalhona, mas no final tinha um tom de tristeza.

- Eu estava dormindo? – Ele assentiu. – Desculpe. A gravidez me deixou meio dorminhoca mesmo. – Falei tentando me justificar.

- Eu sei. – O tom de voz agora era sério.

- Por que você sumiu? – Perguntei estendendo minha mão para acariciar a face dele. Ele desviou e olhou para o lado franzindo o cenho.

- Acho que você já sabe a resposta. – Ele falou com voz amargurada.

- Não. Eu não sei. – Falei a verdade.

- Sério? Pensei que conviver com sanguessugas já tivesse te dado uma noção do motivo pelo qual eu me afastei. – Ele falou se levantando enquanto eu continuava no chão fitando-o de baixo para cima.

- Jake... O que houve? Eu gosto de você... Se é pelos... Vampiros, por favor, não se afaste de mim. – Pedi implorando e sentindo uma lagrima escorrer.

- Não é por isso, Bella. Não exatamente. Eu posso fazer mal para você. – A voz dele continha dor.

- Então o que é? – Falei me levantando e me aproximando dele para abraçá-lo. Ele me puxou para seu abraço e eu fiquei assim. Parecendo uma miniatura perto de uma montanha de garoto.

- Eles não me deixam explicar, mas eu gostaria tanto... – Ele falou e começou a fazer um carinho em minha cabeça enquanto eu ainda estava abraçada a ele com meu rosto escondido em seu peito. Jake estava muito febril. Será que ele também estava doente?

- Quem não te deixa explicar? – Perguntei afastando um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Lembra o que Matt estava falando quando eu apareci? – Eu aquiesci. – Eu fui lá para fazer uma surpresa. Queria te dar um presente... Para você e para Nessie... – Eu o interrompi.

- Nessie? – Perguntei me afastando de seu abraço.

- Primeira vez que você Jake fala alguma coisa que eu gosto. Gostei do apelido, mamãe. – Rennesme estava surpresa por enfim ter encontrado algo em Jake que não a fizesse ficar chateada.

- Coitada da sua filha. Ela precisa de um nome mais leve. Rennesme é muito grande e pesado para uma criança. – Ele falou como se fosse obvio.

- Minha filha não é um Monstro do Lago Ness, Jake. – Falei fechando minha cara.

- Ei, não fica assim. Não foi minha intenção. Eu só peguei a parte do meio do nome dela e dei uma musicalidade. Nem passou pela minha cabeça essa história de monstro. – Ele se justificou espalmando as mãos no ar em forma de rendição.

- Está bem. Mas prossiga. – Queria mudar o foco do assunto.

- Eu fui e acabei escutando o Matt te explicando umas coisas... Sempre passaram de geração a geração essas histórias idiotas. E eu achava que era invenção. Você sabe disso. – Ele pontuou. – Eu sai de lá furioso, mas um acreditando em idiotices e por um momento eu também acreditei. Fiquei muito irritado. Mas ele estava certo... – Parecia que do nada surgiu uma trava que impedia de Jacob prossegui em sua explicação. Então eu fiz isso por ele.

- Você virou um lobisomem? – Minha voz saiu tremula. Ele apenas gesticulou com a cabeça em confissão.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, mas o silencio foi rompidos por uns rapazes chegando,

- Saia daqui sua garota vampiro. – Esbravejou um rapaz que não conhecia, mas que estava sendo seguido por outros três rapazes tão grandes quanto Jake. Um eu conhecia de longe, era Sam Uley.

- Jared, pára. – Jacob falou olhando para o rapaz. – Bella, acho melhor você dar o fora daqui. – Jake sugeriu embora também estivesse com a voz irritada.

- Saia daqui e esse monstro que você carrega dentro de você. – Outro rapaz cuspiu em mim.

Eu estava me sentindo péssima, mas não iria sair por baixo. Minha filha ficava repetindo que não era um monstro, e juntando isso as ofensas que começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo com ferocidade, resolvi então devolver na mesma moeda.

- Pelo menos eu não estou matando pessoas, seus assassinos. Pelos menos os vampiros que eu conheço não matam inocentes para sobreviver.

Todos me olharam em choque quando eu esbravejei contra eles, mas o choque durou menos de um segundo.

Logo um rapaz veio em minha direção pronto para me atacar, nessa hora eu tremi... "Eles dilaceram com muita facilidade" me lembrei. E de repente pedaços de pano voavam para todos os lados e um lobo assumia o lugar do rapaz. Um lobo três vezes maior que ele.

- Paul, não. – Alguém gritou.

Jake sibilou rapidamente um "sai daqui antes que seja tarde" e então vôo em direção ao lobo. Quando ele deu um salto, Jake já era um lobo castanho avermelhado.

Os rugidos foram ensudercedores, enquanto os lobos se mordiam e se atracavam. Sam olhou para mim e falou um "sai daqui logo" e foi o que eu fiz. Estava desolada. Minha filha se remexia de tão assustada que estava me causando certo desconforto gostoso que imprimia na minha face algumas caretas.

Para onde ir?

Eu precisava ir para um lugar que me fizesse me sentir bem. Um local onde poderia enfim acalmar minha filha que se remexia em meu ventre. Mas onde?

A campina.

Lá eu me sentia bem. Lá era relaxante. Lindo. Maravilhoso.

Era isso. Eu iria para a campina. Só esperava que meu senso de direção não me prejudicasse a encontrar o caminho.

Novamente como se precisasse fugir de mim mesma, fugir do mundo mítico e fugir do desastre que sempre me cercava, eu pisei fundo na minha picape que rugia tristemente, pois sua personalidade não permitia tal ousadia.

Durante todo o caminho fui conversando com minha pequena que finalmente estava quase calma, quase. O caminho era longo e demorado, mas enfim cheguei ao meu objetivo.

Olhando para o provável inicio de uma longa caminhada voltei a dialogar com a minha pequena. Agora eu contava a ela um pouco dos seus tios e avós paternos. Era preciso citar nome, então com muito esforço eu os falava para ela.

- O nome do seu avô é Carlisle Cullen, e da sua avó paterna é Esme Cullen...

Ela escutava atentamente fazendo várias perguntas sobre a personalidade de cada um. Não esqueci de ninguém, nem daquela que me odiava profundamente.

- E essa Rosalie Cullen é legal?

- Ela tem sua personalidade.

Contei tantas coisas para minha filha, incluindo o inicio do meu relacionamento com o pai dela, que nem me dei conta da hora passando enquanto eu adentrava aquela imensidão verde que não fazia idéia se estava indo pelo caminho certo ou não.

- Por fim seu pai ficou horrorizado com a minha naturalidade em lidar com os vampiros...

Se Charlie desconfiasse que novamente eu estava me metendo em florestas, acho que ele ficaria doido. Afinal foi uma atitude muito praticada até que eu me reencontrasse.

- Sua tia Alice cuidou de mim por quase quatro semanas e até me ajudava no banho...

Para minha surpresa e satisfação, de algum modo, e muita ajuda divina eu consegui chegar a campina. Parando abruptamente minha conversar com minha cutucadora que toda vez que se animava dava um bom chute dentro do meu ventre.

A satisfação, no entanto, durou muito pouco. O local não estava florido. Só tinha uma imensidão de mato verde. O sol não se fazia presente. Era mais um dia nublado. O pior foi ver ali toda a minha história com ele se passando diante dos meus olhos, findando meu filme exclusivo no momento que terminei de ler sua carta que provavelmente ainda jazia perto do piano, onde eu a deixei cair quando Charlie me tirou de lá apenas enrolada em um lençol e uma jaqueta de xerife, junto aos trapos de nossas roupas.

- O que aconteceu, mamãe?

Minha filha percebeu minha mudança brusca de humor e me perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Falei a ela a verdade. Que eu estava em um local especial onde eu costumava ficar com o pai dela, e que ao contrário do que imaginava o local só me trouxe dor por saber que não o veria mais. Também me desculpei com ela por ela nunca poder conhecer o próprio pai.

Rennesme não gostava de me ver triste, então me incentivou a sair o mais rápido possível dali.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, mamãe. É só a gente voltar para casa. Matt já deve ter retornado da caça e deve estar louco para saber onde a gente está...

Dei um longo suspiro de derrota e girei em meus calcanhares, dando de frente com quem não esperava ver nunca mais.

Era Laurent.

Dei um pulo para trás sufocando um grito agudo que tentava romper a barreira da surpresa inesperada.

Laurent não estava diferente como eu imaginava ele todas as raras vezes em que pensava nele e em seus antigos amigos. Eu pensava que Laurent vivendo com outros vampiros vegetarianos que faziam parte da família dele também estaria com olhos dourados. Mas não. Os olhos de Laurent eram vermelhos vivedo indicando que sua dieta ainda era a base de humanos.

Isso não era bom. Eu era uma humana com um apetitoso sangue com um velho conhecido que ainda se alimentava de forma tradicional.

- Olá, Bella. Que bom te rever. – O som da voz estava triunfante de felicidade.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei dando passos para trás que eram seguidos com o olhar atento dele.

- Vim visitar uns amigos meus, os Cullen. – Ele falou e se aproximou de mim com apenas uma passada de pernas.

- Eles não estão mais aqui. – Falei tentando em vão me afastar dele. Minha filha não parava de me perguntar a quem pertencia aquela voz. Mas não podia responder. Não agora.

- Percebi. E isso me deixa muito feliz. – Ele falou ficando ainda mais próximo de mim e de meu pescoço e deu uma intensa inspirada.

- Por quê? – Perguntei com a voz tremula.

- Porque enfim eu posso me alimentar de você. – Minha filha deu um salto juntamente com meu coração que já martelava a um ritmo alucinante.

- Você não pode fazer isso. Deixe minha mãe. – Minha filha esbravejou.

- Bella, o ameace. – Era a ilusão dele.

Como se fosse uma chama de fogo diante de meus olhos. A voz estava misturada aos seus rugidos de desgosto. Eu segui seu conselho, sempre seguiria.

- Se você se alimentar de mim os Cullen vão descobrir. Edward irá te matar como fez com James. – Falei a Laurent, mas a minha voz embargada pelo choro não soou em tom ameaçador como deveria.

- Duvido muito que eles façam isso, afinal você é apenas um bichinho de estimação que quando perdeu a graça eles deixaram para trás. Porque se importariam se você vivesse ou não?

Isso me machucou. Eram verdades afiadas lançadas a mim. A dor em meu coração quebrado pelo amor perdido foi lancinante. Precisei abraçar meu próprio corpo para me manter em pé e respirando.

- Minha mamãe tem outras pessoas que se preocupam com ela. – Minha filha me lembrou que a família do pai dela já não eram os únicos a quem eu poderia recorrer.

- Bella, ameace ele melhor. – Ele rosnava em desespero.

- Os Cullen foram embora, mas tenho meu pai. Ele também é um vampiro. Sabia? – Falei agora com petulância na voz e inclinando meu queixo para cima.

- Oh, sim. Victória me contou. Ela está muito triste pela deserção dele. Mas ela nunca imaginou que ele entraria em contato com você. Ela ficará surpresa com isso. – Laurent encenava uma falsa lamentação. Mas ao saber do meu pai ele realmente ficou surpreso.

- Meu pai mora comigo. – Eu agora estava mais confiante e a voz saia no tom exato de ameaça. Mas ele não se deixou abalar.

- É mesmo? E ele resiste? Interessante. Mas isso não altera as coisas. – Ele falou com determinação.

- O que você quer dizer? – A determinação dele desarmou minha confiança e minha voz ficou novamente tremula. Ele ainda rugia e blasfemava, bem como proferia um monte de ameaças. O som era tão alto que até me impedia de escutar perfeitamente o tom pacifico da voz de Laurent.

- Mamãe, ele quer dizer que independente do meu avô ele vai beber da senhora. – Minha filha explicou achando que eu ainda não tinha entendido.

- Bella, fuja. – Ele implorou se pondo em posição de ataque. Como se ele assim, em forma de alucinação, fosse capaz de deter um vampiro voraz por sangue.

- Você não precisa ficar com medo. Ao meu ver você tem que ficar aliviada. Minha alimentação vai durar menos de cinco segundos, logo você estará morta. Muito melhor que sofrer na mão de Victória que planeja quebrar cada osso te mantendo o mais consciente possível. Depois ela pretende arrancar cada parte de seu corpo, para por fim te matar. Mais doloroso, não acha? – A voz de Laurent era serena e demonstrava como se realmente ele estivesse fazendo um grande favor a mim.

- MÃE. NÃO. MINHA MÃE, NÃO. – Minha filha agora gritava. O som da sua voz infantil agora estava marcada também por rugidos. Ela se agitava em meu ventre dando chutes, acho que eu já devia estar apresentando alguns hematomas em meu ventre.

- Agora vamos acabar com isso então. Fique tranqüila, você não sofrerá nada. E mentirei a Victória para ela ficar feliz. Direi que cumpri todas as etapas da doce vingança dela. Irei me desculpar por ela não poder provar seu doce sangue. – Ele falou inclinando na minha direção. Eu estava tonta.

E então inclinou a cabeça perto do meu pescoço. Seus dedos curvados em garras, roçando meu pescoço. Ele inspirava e inflava suas narinas apreciando o ar.

Novamente minha filha de agitava em meu ventre de forma desconfortante me provocando caretas. Em engolia em seco. Meu fim e de minha filha por conseqüência estava próximo. Se eu iria morrer não tinha porque ainda negar o nome e o amor que eu sentia por ele. Por Edward. Por Edward Cullen.

Fechei meus olhos, prendi minha respiração e esperei. Em minha mente eu repetia meu mantra.

Eu te amo, Edward. Eu te amo, Edward. Eu te amo, Edward. Eu te amo, Edward. Eu te amo, Edward. Eu te amo, Edward. Eu te amo, Edward...

Um rugido assustador ecoou nas minhas costas. Abri os olhos em surpresa.

Laurent de repente ficara mais pálido que seu pálido natural. Os olhos de Laurent se arregalaram. Ele começou a dar passos para trás, enquanto olhava algo se aproximado pelas minhas costas. Resolvi então olhar.

Eram os lobisomens.

Um eu sabia que era Jake, por seu pêlo castanho avermelhado e com olhos inteligentes demais para um simples animal. Os outros eu supunha que fosse os seus amigos de mais cedo.

Aproveitando que Laurent começava a correr para fugir, também comecei a me afastar para ir em direção a floresta. Esperava que do mesmo jeito que consegui chegar à campina que também eu conseguisse chegar a estrada e a minha picape. Eu não iria ficar para ver Laurent sendo dilacerado e nem ficaria para esperar e ser a próxima a ser dilacerada.

Corri para dentro da floresta deixando para trás cinco lobos gigantes, que eu sabia que eram os garotos Quileutes. Eu estava tremula pelo susto, pelo desconforto em meu ventre e por estar mais do que afoita para sair daquele local. Mas eu era uma garota estabanada e descoordenada.

Então enrosquei meu pé em um cipó que ascendia do chão até uma árvore. Meu pé não se soltou a tempo de firmar meu peso e então cai. A dor foi imediata. Meu pé estava torcido em uma posição nem um pouco natural.

Meu choro intensificou pela dor. Agora eu estava chafurdada na lama e no terror. Eu precisava sair dali, mas não tinha como. Minha filha ainda gritava e se remexia, como se ela quisesse sair de dentro de mim e me ajudar. Não havia o que fazer.

Com muito esforço soltei meu pé do cipó traiçoeiro. Eu precisava esperar a dor amenizar um pouco e depois teria que me arrastar pela floresta na esperança de estar fazendo isso no sentido certo. Mas a dor não passava.

A noite já estava quase presente. As horas haviam passado ou minutos não sei e então Jake apareceu. Sem nenhum esforço ele me pegou em seu colo como se meu peso fosse equivalente a uma pena.

Eu não queria romper o silencio. Estava magoada pelo acontecimento de logo cedo e também não achava minha voz. Não quando o pavor ainda se fazia presente.

- A propósito... Não estamos matando pessoas. É a vampira ruiva que está. Só matamos vampiros. – Jake falou casualmente enquanto caminhava comigo em seu colo pelo meio da floresta.

- Meu pai... – Ele me interrompeu.

- Fica tranqüila, enquanto ele não romper o tratado ele ficará em segurança. – Eu assenti.

Minha filha não demorou muito para ver que tudo tinha voltado ao normal. Que eu não estava mais em perigo. Mas isso não significava que ela ou aqueles a quem eu amava não estavam.

Eu era um imã para o perigo. Se eu ainda atraísse o perigo só para mim não seria nada. Mas eu estava atraindo o perigo para aqueles a quem amava. E agora para minha filha.

Jacob acabou me levando para o hospital para ver como estava meu pé que estava ficando cada vez mais inchado. Durante o caminho, por um momento só foi eu e Jake. Velhos amigos, conversando animadamente sobre os desastres de nossas vidas.

Kimberly quando me viu fez logo uma careta. Eu estava suja de lama e folhas. Jake ainda me carregava no colo. Nem Kimberly e nem Jake fizeram questão de disfarçar a repudia um pelo outro.

Jake resmungava o quão horroroso era o cheiro de Kimberly. E ela agradecia as gentilezas no mesmo tom.

Como esperado, meu pé estava torcido. Eu, é claro, me recusei a passar pela humilhação de ter um gesso novamente em minha perna, então a solução encontrada foi o uso de uma bota imobilizadora. Ela era azul e tinha umas faixas pretas de fixação, então, embora fosse constrangedor usar não exigiria que eu tivesse ajuda para tomar banho. Dessa vez eu não tinha ela para me ajudar como tive na vez de Phoenix.

Como faltava pouco para interar meu quinto mês de gestação. Kimberly resolveu aproveitar a minha estadia temporária ali e deu inicio ao exame pré-natal.


	12. Suco de Beterraba

Título: Hábitos Alimentares

Narrado por Bella Swan

Rennesme estava bem. Estava crescendo e pesando como deveria pesar um bebê de cinco meses. Quem não estava bem era eu. Sem muita surpresa, kimberly constatou o que minhas roupas indicavam, em tinha emagrecido novamente e estava novamente anêmica. Segundo ela eu estava com quadro de Anorexia Gestacional.

Jacob na hora fez uma careta.

- Desculpe, Bella. Como eu pude ser tão idiota? – Jake resmungava, mas eu não entendia pelo que ele estava se culpando.

- O que você está dizendo? – Pedi explicações.

- Eu sei que você não consegue comer quando não estou próximo. – Ele falou em escondeu a face entre as mãos. Ele já tinha deixado antes bem claro que ele tinha percebido isso. Até eu já tinha notado...

- Não é culpa sua. – Tentei reconforta-lo.

- É sim. – Jake insistiu em si culpar. – E prometo passar o máximo de tempo com você. – Jake falou fervorosamente. – Não é porque você está carregando um projeto de monstro que eu vou deixar você ficar doente. – Jake falou com repudia a minha filha.

- Rennesme não é um projeto de monstro. – Vociferei contra ele. Kimberly apenas assistia a discussão pasma, não acreditando na ousadia de Jacob. E depois rapidamente efetuou uma ligação, também falando rapido.

- Não. Só filha de um sanguessuga. – Jacob falou sarcasticamente.

- Eu não gosto do modo como ele fala comigo. – Rennesme choramingou.

- Eu também não meu bebê. – Falei para minha pequena.

- Como? – Jake pareceu que levou um choque quando me viu falando com Rennesme.

- Ela fala com Bella. – Kimberly ainda estava em choque, mas explicou.

- Não disse. Um projeto de monstro. – Jacob falou de modo rude gesticulando para meu ventre.

- Cala a boca, Jacob. – Falei cerrando meus punhos pronta para acertar uma boa de direita nele.

- Olha não leve a mal, mas que nome eu posso dar a um ser que ainda dentro do ventre da mãe já se comunica com ela? Isso não é normal. É como a gente, um dentro da cabeça do outro. – Jacob falou cutucando a própria cabeça. – Não somos normais. Não que eu me coloque na mesma categoria desses monstros sugadores de sangue. Mas também sou um monstro. – Jake falou dando de ombros. Por uma fração de segundo eu tive a impressão de que ele se colocava na posição do meu bebê e que achava que sua mãe devia tê-lo abortado.

- O que você quer dizer com essa coisa de um dentro da cabeça do outro? – Me lembrei do que ele disse e quis mais explicações.

- Quando estamos na forma de lobo, nós nos comunicamos por pensamento. Sentimos, vemos, ouvimos... Tudo como se fosse com nós mesmos. – Ele falou com uma voz rigorosa.

- Ah. – Foi tudo que falei. Depois ficamos um bom tempo nos encarando, enquanto minha filha comentava que não gostava dos modos de Jacob.

- Filha? Onde você se meteu? O que houve? Nossa você está fedendo. Está cheirando a ele. – Charlie chegou ao consultório de Kimberly de forma esbaforida e logo me dando um abraço. Essa era a primeira vez que ele me tocava depois que fora transformado.

- Escuta aqui seu Charlie vampiro. Você também não cheira nada bem. – Jacob retrucou Charlie.

- Parem. – Pedi antes que eles começassem a brigar.

- O que houve? – Matt falou logo em seguida. Nem tinha percebido que ele tinha entrado no consultório. Depois ele veio, se agaixou ao meu lado e segurou a minha mão fazendo um delicado carinho nela.

- Laurent tentou me matar e a alcatéia chegou antes. – Expliquei de forma breve.

- Mas como? Onde você estava? – Charlie perguntou com cenho franzido em confusão.

- Na floresta. – Respondi já esperando a bronca.

- Na floresta de novo, Bella? – Meu pai falou lançando as mãos para o ar. Matt arregalou seus olhos e me olhou com descrença sibilando algo como: você é inacreditavelmente teimosa e sem juizo algum.

- Escutamos alguma coisa com o nome de Victória. – Jacob falou tentado me incentivar a contar mais coisa.

- Victória está envolvida nisso? O que Laurent falou, Bella? – Charlie estava preocupado e se sentava ao meu lado.

- Nada. Só que estava me fazendo um favor em me matar ao invés de deixar Victória me torturar até a morte. – Tentei ocultar a parte do dialogo que era torturante demais. A parte que falava o quão insignificante eu fora para os Cullen.

- Desgraçados. Eu vou ter que caça-los. – Charlie falou batendo o punho na mesa que em seguida se rachou.

- Pai se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, você promete... – Iniciei meu pedido, de repente me ocorreu alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer para acabar com o imã para o perigo que era minha pessoa.

- Não vai acontecer nada com você. – Matt me garantiu e meu pai aquiesceu fervorosamente com a cabeça.

- Realmente não vai acontecer nada com você. – Kimberly também se manifestou.

- Nós lobisomens prometemos que ela não pisa nessas terras. Que ela não conseguira chegar perto de você, Bella. – Jacob falou pegando em uma de minhas mãos enquanto a outra fazia um carinho em minha face. Matt rangeu os dentes em desagrado pelo ato de Jacob.

- Escutem. Prometam-me que se acontecer algo comigo vocês cuidaram de Rennesme. – Não me importava se Victória podia ou não chegar perto de mim. Importava-me que eu era um imã para perigo e precisava parar esse ciclo vicioso antes que atingisse minha pequena.

- Não vai acontecer nada com você, mamãe. – Rennesme me garantiu. Mas minha preocupação não era comigo e sim com ela.

- Não acontecerá nada, filha. Mas se for para você ficar tranqüila, nós prometemos. – Charlie viu a desolação em meu semblante e resolveu prometer. Kimberly só franziu o cenho.

Não era a primeira vez que ela me escutava pedindo para cuidar de Rennesme. Quando fiz minha consulta de pré-natal de quatro meses também havia pedido para ela cuidar de Rennesme quando eu morresse.

- Obrigada. – Falei olhando a cada um dos rostos a minha volta.

- Bella, me dê licença um pouco, me ocorreu agora que talvez você consiga tomar um suco de beterraba. O que acha? – Kimberly falou já indo em direção a porta.

- Não sei. Nunca gostei muito de suco. Mas pode ser. – Falei dando de ombros. Kimberly deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Oba, eu estou com fome, mamãe. – Rennesme comentou. Minha nossa! Nessa loucura esqueci totalmente de comer qualquer coisa hoje. Estava o dia inteiro em jejum.

- Já volto. – kimberly então se retirou. Algum tempo depois voltou com dois copo na mão e me entregou. – Tome.

Eu tomei aquilo. O cheiro era maravilhoso. O sabor era divino. Todos os rostos me olhavam em choque. Provavelmente por enfim comer, ou melhor, beber alguma coisa demonstrando real satisfação.

- Nossa que delícia. Tem mais? O cheiro é bom. Não me lembra beterraba... Mas é bom. – Falei limpando os lábios com a língua.

- Tem sim, querida. Tome. – Kimberly falou exultante e com outro copo nas mãos.

- Bella? Você realmente está tomando isso e gostando? – Jake me falou com cara de nojo.

- Estou, Jake. Por quê? – Falei sem entender a reação nauseante dele.

- Filha, isso não é repulsivo para você? Uma humana? – Meu pai perguntou descrente. Gente, era só um suco. Qual era o problema deles?

- Não. É gostoso. É o melhor suco que eu já bebi na vida. Acho que vou querer desse todo dia em casa. – Falei dando de ombros. Realmente eu gostaria de beber aquilo todo dia. Era a coisa mais gostosa que havia experimentado.

- Aleluia. Pelo visto até que enfim Bella comerá sem eu precisar forçar. – Matt falou assumindo um tom brincalhão e me beijando a testa.

- Porque todos vocês estão tão espantados? – Perguntei para Charlie e Jake que me olhavam como seu eu fosse uma alienígena por ter gostado de um suco de beterraba.

- Porque isso é sangue, Bella. – Kimberly falou brevemente.

- Sangue? – Falei arregalando meus olhos. Por isso a reação deles...

- Eu não falei antes para não te assustar. Mas é sangue. – Kimberly falou exultante.

- Oh. Mas não era só no sexto mês de gestação? – Perguntei me recordando muito bem que ela tinha dito que só no sexto mês de gestação que eu iria beber sangue, que minha dieta iria mudar radicalmente.

- Eu pensei que era. Mas pelo visto está sendo antes. Talvez você já devesse ter iniciado essa dieta há tempos. – Kimberly falou dando de ombros.

- Que horror, Bella. Chega dar nojo. – Jake falou estremecendo.

- Cale a boca, Jake. – Rennesme falou.

- E agora... Digo... Terão que caçar por mim? – Falei olhando aos dois copos vazios a minha frente. Eu queria mais, mas estava envergonhada para pedir.

- Não. Podemos usar as bolsas de sangue da doação. – Kimberly sugeriu.

- Uhummm. – Murmurei ponderando se pedia mais ou não.

- Eca. – O nojo de Jacob me intimidou. Acho que não iria pedir por mais. Mas estava querendo tanto...

- Até quando? – Falei para poder me distrair.

- Até ela nascer. – Matt falou no lugar da mãe, passando o braço pelo meu ombro.

- Ai ela beberá leite materno, correto? – Falei olhando para os dois que entendia mais daquilo que eu.

- Sim. Mas a necessidade de sangue se fará presente. Quando isso ocorrer daremos a ela o mesmo que estamos te dando agora até ela ter um ano e caçar por si só. – Kimberly me reconfortou. As caretas de Jacob eram hilárias. Será que seria muito feio pedir mais um copo?

- Não disse. Um projeto de mostro. Pode não estar mordendo pescoços por ai, mas mesmo assim está bebendo sangue humano. – Jake falou estremecendo de novo. É acho que seria feio pedir um terceiro copo. Pelo menos enquanto ele estivesse comigo. Nossa, minha boca estava salivando por mais.

- Escuta aqui seu cachorro. Não é porque te conheço desde quando você era um pirralho que eu darei espaço para você falar de Bella ou minha neta assim. – Charlie se levantou avançando em Jacob que começava a tremer. Acho que ele viraria lobo logo, logo. Passei meus olhos pelo consultória e vendo bem, acredito que um lobo como Jake não iria caber dentro, pelos menos, não com a gente junto.

- Se quiser estou pronto para uma briga. – Jacob ergueu o queixo e cerrou os punhos.

- Não me provoque, posso te manter longe de casa sem o menor esforço. – Charlie rosnou em retorno.

- Ammmm... Charlie, acho melhor não. Pelo que pude percebe Bella está dependendo emocionalmente do cachorro, digo, Jacob. – Kimberly interveio. Essa não. Até ela já tinha percebido minha dependência de Jacob?

- Só te engolirei pelo bem estar de Bella e da minha neta. – Charlie ainda estava nervoso, mas recuou um passo.

- Vai nessa. – Jacob falou interpretando a rendição do meu pai como medo e não pelo meu bem. Meu pai logo avanço em Jacob novamente.

- PAREM. – Gritei antes que eles recomeçassem. Eu sinceramente não queria compartilhar um espaço tão pequeno com um lobo gigante.

Por fim, quando finalmente fui liberada para ir para casa, já se passavam mais de das nove da noite. Antes de ir não resisti e bebi mais três copos de sangue, e ainda levei "discretamente" dez bolsas de sangue, que deveriam ser guardadas na geladeira.

Jacob odiou minha nova dieta. Até tentei explicar para ele que não era uma dieta em si, só um complemento. Mas ele não deu muito ouvido. Foi embora assim que terminei de guardar as bolsas de sangue na geladeira, fazendo mil caras de nojo e reprovação.

Charlie também foi embora, mas esperou primeiro eu tomar banho e me livrar de toda lama seca. Ele estava agora se permitindo até a me tocar. Então ao parti me deu um beijo de despedida na testa, como ele fazia quando tinha uns cinco anos.

Matt resolveu me dar uma bronquinha básica pela irresponsabilidade. O que surtiu um efeito devastador em minhas memórias. Quando ele finalmente foi dormir, resolvi meditar comigo mesma.

O problema Victória não dava mais para ser adiado. Eu tinha que encontrar uma solução para sanar de vez a sede de vingança dela.

Eu precisava reconhecer que eu era, sem sombra de duvidas, um imã para perigo.

Matt, Charlie, Jacob e Kimberly se comprometeram a me proteger, se colocando assim na linha de perigo.

Eu tinha uma filha a caminho que dependia de mim. E todo o perigo que me cercasse também a cercaria.

Por outro lado, eu não poderia simplesmente sumir. Rennesme iria precisar do leito materno por no mínimo seis meses, independente do momento que ela manifestasse o desejo por sangue.

Quando completasse um ano, assim de acordo com o que ocorreu com Matt, ela teria habilidades e sentidos o suficiente para caçar. Quem iria ensiná-la não seria o próprio pai... Talvez o avô?

Embora Kimberly tenha prometido que com minha morte, se assim eu ainda desejasse, ela cuidaria de Rennesme, eu não acreditava em sua promessa. Vampiros não são bons em cumprir promessas. Mas Rennesme teria o avô. Se eu não estiver no caminho, facilmente Charlie irá poder levar Rennesme para onde ele fosse. Sendo ele avô dela não se afastaria. Vampiros não têm compromissos éticos com humanos, mas pelo visto tinha compromissos éticos com outros vampiros, ou quase.

Eu gostaria que Rennesme sempre se lembrasse de mim mesmo após minha morte. Então estava decidido. Assim que Rennesme interasse um ano, eu simplesmente sumiria. Não olharia para trás. Entregaria-me então a Victória para cumprir sua vingança. Tudo bem que a vingança era bem dolorosa, mas antes eu do que aqueles a quem eu amava.

Era a mim que ela queria. Então ela teria. Eu daria a ela sua vitória. Render-me-ia.

Mas antes disso tinha que deixar uma explicação para minha filha e Charlie, que possivelmente interessaria a Jacob e Matt também. Também queria deixar lembranças. E a partir de amanhã seria um novo dia. Enfim eu desenterraria a máquina fotográfica que tinha ganhado do meu pai no meu fatídico aniversario e usaria.

Iria deixar muitas fotos "felizes" para minha filha ver. Deixaria um diário que teria que iniciar a escrever. Nele eu diria tudo que gostaria que ela escutasse de mim. Todo meu amor, todos os meus segredos, todas as minhas explicações. Algo que tanto ela, como meu pai e meus amigos também poderiam ler.

Os dias foram passando. As fotos foram sendo tiradas. Meu diário estava já com suas primeiras páginas preenchidas. Matt estava estranhando meu comportamento esquisito. Jacob estava conseguindo me fazer comer. Minha geladeira estava lotada de bolsas de sangue. Charlie estava começando a registrar boletins pelo sumiço misterioso dos estoques sanguíneos do hospital... Tudo estava indo bem.

Não. Não estava.

A verdade era que eu estava deprimida. As fotos não mostravam uma Bella feliz. Meu diário não tinha mais do que duas linhas escritas. Matt e Jacob não estavam mais se entendendo como antigamente.

Agora eles brigavam. E brigavam feio. Eram murros na cara e xingamentos a vontade. O tempo todo eu via os sangue deles escorrer e num passe de mágica se cicatrizar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isso quando eles não quebravam o braço ou a perna um do outro e após Kimberly colocar no lugar, em menos de cinco horas eles já estavam perfeitos.

Jacob deixava bem claro que odiava os sugadores de sangue. Matt deixavam bem claro que odiava os cachorros.

Eu estava cada vez mais deprimida. Embora Jacob estivesse presente eu ainda me alimentava só de vitamina e sangue. Nada mais descia pela minha goela.

Rennesme também estava estressada e com isso não parava de se mexer dentro de mim. Era gostoso, mas chegava a um ponto que passava a ser doloroso. Como previsto, eu já tinha marcas roxas no meu ventre em formas de pezinhos e mãozinhas.

Charlie quando percebeu o estado que eu estava, ou seja, com gigantes olheiras e ainda excessivamente magra para uma grávida de quase seis meses, resolveu dar um basta.

Ele literalmente pegou Matt e Jacob pelas orelhas e levou para o meio da floresta ao lado da nossa casa. Eu não sei o que aconteceu lá dentro. Só escutava ganidos agoniados e choramingos, e muitos Ais e Uis. Quando finalmente eles voltaram, ainda pelas orelhas, eles fizeram questão de me pedir perdão. Charlie cruzou bem os braços e deu um olhar mortal para eles. Jake e Matt se encolheram tanto que eu jurava que nunca mais eles iriam discutir.

Por fim mais semanas se passaram. Realmente Jacob e Matt não discutiram mais, pelo contrario. Eles se revezavam para me levar aos programas que me fizessem distrair.

Aos domingos eu já não ia apenas com Matt ao curso de mães. Agora eu ia acompanhada pelo Jake. Isso rendeu vários olhares tortos das outras gestantes e das enfermeiras que nos ensinavam. Mas eu fingi que não estava acontecendo nada.

Por fim, tinha chegando a uma grande conclusão e isso me fez parar com meu projeto "Lembranças para Rennesme". Jacob era extremamente contra aos vampiros ou quase vampiros. Minha filha era uma quase vampira. Então ele também era contra ela. Eu estava me enganando achando que morrer nas mãos de Victória iria dar a minha filha a proteção necessária para os perigos que eu atraia. Assim que eu não existisse mais, era bem capaz da alcatéia pegar minha bebê e mata-la. Então minha solução era pegar de mãos abertas à antiga oferta de Kimberly: transformar-me em uma vampira.

Só esperava duas coisas: Primeira, que eu fosse como ela, com um instinto materno tão aflorado que resistisse ao sangue da minha filha. Segundo, que a oferta ainda estivesse de pé.

Acabei amadurecendo esse desejo por uma semana inteira. E então criei coragem para procurar Kimberly em sua casa. Ela estranhou minha visita, mas amou ver seu filho que já há algum tempo não punha os pés lá. Jacob também estava comigo, mas preferiu ficar do lado de fora e dar uma volta. Ele dizia que a casa fedia muito com três sugadores de sangue lá dentro e um projeto de vampiro – Matt – que ele dizia que não chegava a feder, mas que não deixava de ser um vampiro.

Assim que mencionei o motivo da minha ida, Kimberly e Leonard, bem como Matt, amaram. Já não podia dizer a mesma coisa do meu pai. Ele ao inicio ficou furioso e saiu pelos fundos. Quinze minutos depois ele tinha retornado um pouco mais calmo, um pouco.

Ele estava com sérias dificuldades em aceitar, mas por outro lado compreendia minha posição. Ele pensava em sua neta, e até certo ponto concordou que eu estaria mais segura sendo uma vampira do que sendo uma frágil humana.


	13. Triangulo Amoroso

Título: Triangulo Amoroso

Narrado por Bella Swan

- Olha filha, eu não vou dizer não ou sim para sua escolha. Mas sinceramente não é algo que eu queira para você. – Meu pai falou olhando para mim e demonstrando toda sua tristeza. – Filha, você nem sabe mentir. Como você pode viver a base de mentiras?

- Não sei, pai. Mas tenho que tentar. Se eu for uma vampira posso me defender, posso ficar com minha filha e posso quem sabe reencontrar... – Parei quando Matt enrijeceu. – ... A outra parte da família dela.

- Você queria dizer na verdade o Edward. – Matt afirmou desgostoso e entortanto os lábios para baixo.

- Não. É que... – Eu me atrapalhei.

- Olhe, mesmo que você o reencontre ele não chegará perto de você. Não depois do que a fez passar. – Meu pai falou com um tom sério e reprovador.

- Matt, assim que sua mãe me transformar em uma vampira eu vou precisar de ajuda, não sei se serei como ela a ponto do sangue não fazer a menor diferença para mim. – Esperava que ele entendesse que a ajuda seria necessária muito mais do que simplesmente me transformar e que nada melhor do que ter toda a família para cuidar de Rennesme.

- Você já está muito ligada a sua filha, Bella. Posso ver. Com toda certeza você será tão resistente... Que cheiro é esse?: O cachorro está aqui? – Kimberly parou abruptamente sua linha de raciocínio.

- Ninguém aqui vai morder a Bella. – Jacob falou arrombando a porta e vindo em nossa direção de modo furioso.

- Calma, Jake. – Tentei ponderar. – É a minha vontade.

- Uma ova que é. Se alguém aqui te morder é quebra de tratado. Estou pouco me lixando se é tua vontade ou não. Já nos basta Charlie ter passado para o lado negro? – Jake estava exasperado.

- Jacob Black, se esqueceu...? Abaixe seu tom quando estiver perto de minha filha e neta. – Charlie rosnou para Jake que se encolheu.

- Tudo bem. Mas mesmo assim Bella não pode ser transformada. – Jake insistia.

- Porque não? Que merda de tratado é esse? – Falei lançando minhas mãos para o alto.

- Desculpe, Bella, não poderei fazer nada. Tinha me esquecido o tratado. – Kimberly falou ao mesmo tempo que eu. Não falei? Vampiros não tem compromisso com humanos. Vampiros não honram promessas feitas aos humanos.

- É a merda do tratado que diz que se um vampiro morder, não matar, apenas morder um humano aqui em Forks, nos dá o total direito de matar tanto o novo vampiro como o seu criador. – Jake falou olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Sua face era amargurada e indignada. Era como se eu o estivesse traindo com meu pedido em me tornar uma vampira.

- Mas Jake, eu preciso. Como vou me cuidar? Como vou proteger minha filha? – Falei frustrada.

- Você não precisa cuidar de nada. Nós cuidaremos de você. – Jake me abraçou, mas seu corpo tremia tanto que parecia que eu estava em um terremoto. Além dele estar novamente febril. – E quanto a sua filha você não precisa se preocupar com monstros. – Então eu congelei. Novamente Jacob estava chamando minha cutucadora de monstro.

- Eu. Não. Sou. Um. Monstro. Seu retardado. – Rennesme estava furiosa. Ela já nutria certa birra pelos modos grosseiros de Jacob.

- Eu te avisei cachorro... – Meu pai não terminou de falar.

Charlie simplesmente arrancou Jacob de perto de mim e novamente o levou para a floresta. Foram mais de trinta minutos com ganidos ecoando pela floresta. Matt apenas murmura que não gostaria de estar na pele de Jacob; que Charlie sabia pegar pesado e que não tinha como nenhum outro ter vantagens com ele em uma luta. Isso me reconfortou. Pelo menos meu pai de algum modo se garantia e não correria nenhum risco.

Mas isso não diminuiu minha preocupação. Por um lado se eu morresse, a alcatéia mataria Rennesme na primeira oportunidade. Por outro se eu me tornasse uma vampira a alcatéia também me mataria e a quem me transformasse; e sem mim, Rennesme estaria desprotegida para a alcatéia mata-la. E se eu continuasse humana, quem acabaria matando a minha filha e os outros seria eu com meu fabuloso imã para o azar.

Eu estava sem saída.

Jacob me acompanhou até em casa, mas não quis ficar. Pelo visto ele tinha levando uma boa surra por falar mal da neta do Chefe Swan, o vampiro.

Eu estava visivelmente abalada pela minha falta de opção. Como resolver? Como parar essa cascata de problemas que me cercava? Como manter Rennesme segura, contentar a alcatéia e não desrespeitar nenhuma regra mítica? Como?

Novamente eu estava cercada de como, e tinha certeza que dessa vez não haveria um curso dominical em Port Angeles que pudesse me ensinar a encontrar as respostas que estavam além do meu alcance.

- Porque você está assim? – Matt falou me abraçando e erguendo meu queixo para eu olhar em seus olhos verdes acinzentados.

- Eu estou se saída. – Falei em um suspiro derrotado.

- Sem saída para que? – Matt falou deslizando os lábios pelas minhas têmporas. Meu coração deu um salto frenético.

- Estou magoando Jacob e a alcatéia que vê no meu bebê um monstro. Por minha causa Charlie agora é um vampiro. Vocês estão se arriscando para me proteger da vingativa Victória... – E então perdi o foco das minhas lamentações. E não foi pelas palavras de consolo que Rennesme proferia. Foi por causa dos lábios de Matt que chegaram ao canto dos meus lábios. Suas mãos afagaram minha cintura de forma possessiva.

Matt me deu um beijo demorado na cantoneira dos meus lábios. Eu de repente fiquei um pouco mole. Borboletas voavam em meu estomago. E então ele deslizou sua boca pela minha e prendeu meu lábio inferior no seu. Depois soltou.

Eu gemi de satisfação.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Ele então tomou meus lábios nos seus, sua língua pedindo passagem. Eu hesitei.

Será que eu podia? Porque não. Meu Romeu fugiu, não iria mais voltar e eu mesmo já tinha pensando que aceitaria qualquer coisa que a vida me desse. Eu aceitaria Matt se ele me quisesse. E não porque ele me lembrava Edward. E sim porque ele tinha ganhado espaço no meu coração.

E então aceitei sua língua.

Beijamos-nos. Não era nem de perto tão bom quanto o beijo de Edward. Mas já era maravilhoso. É claro que ninguém chegaria aos pés de Edward. Eu havia experimentado o melhor e mais sofisticado sabor. É claro que qualquer coisa em comparação pareceria mera trivialidade.

Mas porque não?

Minha filha precisava de um pai. E se Matt estava me beijando com tanta intensidade, é porque ele sabia de toda a minha bagagem e estava disposto a carregá-la.

Então porque não?

Antes de obter a resposta, Matt cessou o beijo com dois selinhos demorados. Seus olhos estavam brilhando; e meu corpo tremulo.

- Vamos sair hoje. Ir ao cinema. A ultima vez que te convidei não tivemos sorte para assistir. O que acha? – Matt falou ainda me abraçando e com os lábios muito próximos aos meus.

- Claro. – Minha voz estava tremula pela recém experiência.

- Oba, cinema. O que é cinema? Ah, deixa pra lá. Quando eu nascer irei muito ao cinema. – Rennesme estava feliz.

- Claro que irá meu anjo. Quantas vezes você quiser. – Falei para minha menina olhando para baixo, ainda presa no abraço quente de Matt.

- Se Rennesme estiver falando de assistir filme eu aviso que eu a levarei a assistir a muitos. – Matt falou com um sorriso largo. Ao contrário de Edward o sorriso dele era normal e nunca torto.

- Oba.

- Sim. Ela estava falando justamente disso. – Falei feliz. Matt aceitava Rennesme ao contrário de Jacob.

- Então vamos. – Matt me puxou porta afora.

Antes de ir eu me alimentei, ou melhor, bebi meu "suco de beterraba" para todos os efeitos.

A ida a Port Angeles foi regada a caricias em minha face e em minha mão, e muitos, muitos sorrisos de Matt. Eu ainda estava ponderando comigo se ia a frente ou dava um brecada.

O filme foi algo bem romântico. Algo que num passado não tão remoto assim, estava totalmente fora de cogitação em assistir pelos próximos milênios. Mas acabei amando o filme... Matt me dava pipoca na boca.

Minha filha ria achando engraçado as falas dos atores. Mas por fim ela acabou dormindo antes mesmo do final. Ela sempre ficava entediada em ficar só escutando e não via a hora de ver o mundo por ela mesma e sem precisar das minhas explicações. Cheguei uma vez a perguntar para o Matt se quando ele estava dentro da barriga de sua mãe ele também escutava. Matt respondeu que sim, mas que nunca se comunicou pois isso é um dom, e que ele ou os pais não apresentam dom algum. Matt como meio-vampiro também possuia uma excelente memória, e soube descrever todos os dialogos que escutou dentro da barriga de Kimberly e me explicou como ele foi aprendendo... Do mesmo modo que um cego aprende, escutando e assimilando conforme se escuta e sente o que sua mãe o transmitia.

Matt realmente me levava para outra dimensão. Só ele para consegui me fazer esquecer dos meus problemas. Saímos abraçados do cinema. Matt com seu braço por cima do meu ombro e eu com o meu braço passando pela sua cintura. Voltamos felizes para casa. Antes d'eu ir ao meu quarto, eu e Matt trocamos outro beijo apaixonado.

- Eu não vou forçar a nada, Bella. Eu sei que você ainda não está totalmente segura, mas eu estarei aqui. Quando você decidir eu estarei aqui. – Matt declarou e em seguida me deu mais um beijo e esperou eu entrar em meu quarto.

E agora? Qual decisão a ser tomada? Teria alguma coisa errada em tentar seguir adiante? Seria errado dar a Matt um pouquinho do amor que Edward não quis? Acabei adormecendo sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

No outro dia, na escola, Matt me abraçava apenas. No máximo me dava um beijo demorado na bochecha incendiando as fofocas que garantiam que eu e ele estávamos juntos. Afinal até morávamos na mesma casa, enquanto meu pai estava hospedado na casa dos O'Conell.

A tarde resolvi ir até a La Push. Algo que não fazia desde o dia que fui expulsa pelos lobisomens. Encontrei Jacob em sua oficina improvisada. Ele estava atendendo a um senhor que pedia para dar uma olhada no carburador e nos óleos de freio e do motor.

Assim que Jake me viu ele abriu um enorme sorriso, me lembrando a época em que éramos apenas humanos. Assim que ele terminou de atender o senhor de idade ele veio me abraçar tomando cuidado para não me sujar com a graxa.

A tarde foi ótima. Jake também estava cheio de abraços para meu lado. Não era tão confortável como com Matt, mas também era muito bom.

Só não esperava que no final da tarde o clima também esquentasse com Jacob.

Quando no auge das nossas gargalhadas eu fui tentar pegar uma chave de fenda que estava no chão para poder dar a Jacob que abria um motor; eu acabei me desequilibrando, então Jacob passou seus braços pela minha cintura evitando que eu caísse de costas.

Ele trouxe meu corpo próximo ao dele e com uma mão segurou a minha nuca. Seus lábios já estavam escovando os meus quando ouvimos uns dos outros garotos lobos se aproximando. E então nos afastamos.

Minha nossa! O que estava acontecendo? Até anteontem eu não tinha nenhuma opção para o amor, para substituir meu Romeu fujão. E agora eu tinha dois.

- Me dê uma chance, Bella. – Jacob pediu olhando em meus olhos enquanto eu entrava na picape.

- Preciso de um tempo. – Jacob assentiu.

E então eu fui para casa.

E agora? Para qual lado?

Matt me fazia esquecer dos meus problemas quando ele me abraçava.

Jacob fazia que todas as minhas feridas, mágoas, e desconfianças caíssem por terra.

Qual dos dois?

E pior... Como escolher sem magoar nem um e nem outro? Como decidir entre duas pessoas boas de mais para você e que ao mesmo tempo não chegavam aos pés daquele de você ama com toda sua alma e todo seu coração?

Como?

Novamente presa ao como. Será que teria um curso dominical para saber escolher entre dois homens? Acho que não. Do mesmo jeito que não teria um curso dominical para saber resolver problemas sem solução.

A noite chegou, eu jantei. Matt e eu conversamos e eu desmaiei de sono em meio as minhas reflexões.

Jacob me beijava lascivamente, enquanto sua mão percorria meu corpo nu. Ele estava vestido apenas com um shorts rasgando e o peito desnudo. Depois ele desprendeu seus lábios dos meus e desceu pelo meu pescoço, o vale dos meus seios. Depois meu umbigo e por fim chegando a minha intimidade. Mas ele não conseguiu saboreá-la.

Braços alvos e quentes me puxaram.

- Minha vez. – Era a voz de Matt.

Matt me beijava de forma intensa segurando minha coxa e trazendo de encontro a sua cintura. Fazendo com que eu ficasse escorada em seu corpo, em pé e apoiada a uma perna só.

Eu agitava meu quadril de encontro ao quadril de Matt buscando alivio, mas ele estava muito vestido para me deixar sentir sua ereção. As mãos de Matt passeavam pelas minhas costas e bumbum e chegavam a minha intimidade. Antes de Matt adentrar meu centro com seus dedos, braços alvos e gelados me tiraram dele.

- Ela é minha. – Era Edward reivindicando sua posse.

- Sou sua. Só sua. – Falei com voz melosa.

- Só minha. – Edward confirmou.

Ao contrário de Jacob e Matt, Edward estava nu. Totalmente nu.

Ele então passou suas mãos em garras pela parte externa da minha coxa e depois pela parte interna. Agarrou com força e forçou minhas pernas para cima. Com o impulso me vi segurando sua cintura com as pernas. Sua ereção já deslizando para dentro de mim. Agitei meu quadril num ritmo alucinante. Eu precisava dele.

- Bella. Bella. Você está bem? Posso entrar? – Era Matt batendo na porta. Sua voz estava preocupada. – Você está gemendo. Está sentindo alguma dor? Posso entrar? – E ele já estava adentrando meu quarto. Não me surpreendeu que eu estivesse gemendo. Eu estava tendo um sonho erótico. É claro que eu estaria gemendo. Meu rosto estava quente, provavelmente eu estava corada até o ultimo grau. – Por que você está corada? – Matt falou se sentando na beirada da cama.

- Acho que estava sonhando. – Falei me sentando na cama e escondendo meu rosto na cortina dos meus cabelos.

- Humm. Bom... Se está bem... Vamos. Se arrume, se não chegaremos atrasados. – Matt falou se levantando e estendendo a mão para me ajudar a sair da cama.

- Hoje é sábado. Chegaremos atrasados aonde? – Perguntei confusa.

- Todos estão lá embaixo. Querem conversar com você. – Ele me explicou.

Pedi um tempo para fazer minha higiene matinal. Minha filha hoje estava com a corda toda. Ela sabia que justamente hoje ela estava completando seis meses e que em três ela estaria livre do aconchego do meu útero e enfim veria o mundo com seus próprios olhos. Ela estava meio cansada de só ficar escutando.

Na cozinha eu era aguardada por um batalhão. Meu café da manhã já estava a mesa bem como minhas bolsas de sangue. Jacob estava sentado a mesa comendo de forma afoita, alternando olhares para o pão e os cereais a sua frente e o sangue a minha espera. Matt também se sentava.

Como sempre, o apetite de Jake trouxe o meu com força total. Eu devorava com a mesma expressão de satisfação de Jacob, mas é claro que muito se devia ao delicioso "suco de beterraba". A nossa frente, havia três vampiros que estavam parados nos vendo tomar nosso desjejum.

- E então, o que você querem falar comigo? – Falei enquanto levava a boca um pedaço de croissant. – Quem trouxe tudo isso?

- Fui eu, querida. – Kimberly falou em tom amoroso.

- Precisamos que você passe o dia em La Push. – Me pai falou enquanto eu tomava um bom gole do meu "suco de beterraba".

- Mas daqui a uma hora e meia tenho que ir a loja dos Newton. – Falei olhando para os vampiros que trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Eles já pediram sua dispensa da loja. Ao que parece você não vai mais trabalhar lá. – Jake falava de boca cheia.

- Como? – Perguntei com uma pontada de histeria na voz. – Por quê?

- Filha, logo você estará tendo minha neta. Precisará ficar com ela. Uma hora ou outra seria necessário você sair dos Newton. – Meu pai deu de ombros.

- Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa. O que é? – Acusei eles, meus olhos semi-cerrados, meu café da manhã um pouco esquecido.

- Bella, Victória está rondando a área desde ontem a noite. Acho que poderemos enfim pegar ela. – Leonard informou.

- Não. Não. Não. É perigoso. – Falei me levantando, mas Jake me puxou de volta na cadeira e me enfiou um pedaço de croissant na minha boca com o obvio intuito de me calar.

- Não é perigoso, Bella. A alcatéia existe para destruir vampiros e seu pai é um dos vampiros melhor de briga que eu já vi. Será fácil pegar ela. – Jacob falou e massageou as costas como se estivesse com dor quando falou que Charlie era bom de briga. Meu pai deu um sorriso presunçoso. Todos me olharam de forma confiante.

- Bella, fica tranqüila. De hoje ela não escapa. Só fique em La Push e tudo dará certo. – Matt falou estendendo a mão e me fazendo um carinho na face. Jake não gostou e quase arrancou o braço de Matt.

- Não sei... – Falei tentando ponderar comigo mesma.

- O que você tem a perder? – Charlie me perguntou.

- Nada, a não ser as pessoas que eu amo. – Falei com uma lágrima nos olhos. Malditos hormônios.

- Nós sabemos nos cuidar. – Charlie e Jacob falaram juntos e confiante.

- Ela ainda está rondando? – Perguntei.

- Sim. Agora você precisa ir logo. – Leonard falou.

Não tive muito que fazer. Até a traidora da minha filha ficava falando que eu tinha que ir a La Push para ficar protegida. Eu murmurei, tentei ponderar com eles. Tudo em vão.

Agora aqui estava eu em La Push. A casa de Emily era simples, mas aconchegante. Tudo estava indo bem, a parte da manhã passou bem. Mas na hora do almoço onde seria o normal Sam estar com ela, Emily passou a reclamar que estava preocupada com Sam.

Ela fez tantos comentários sobre seu amado que eu estava quase enlouquecendo. Isso me fazia lembrar do meu Romeu fujão e da escolha que eu tinha que fazer entre dois rapazes maravilhosos. Mas eu estava mais inclinada a Matt, confesso. Ele aceitaria Rennesme e Jake não.

Já na casa de Billy foi outra tortura. Ele ficava me olhando como se eu fosse um ser de outro mundo. Pior ainda quando ele olhava no local onde minha filha estava abrigada; ele sempre fazia uma careta de desgosto. Toda vez que eu tentava quebrar o silencio era em vão. Por fim, antes das três da tarde resolvi que precisava encontrar alguma coisa que não me confinasse em nenhuma casa. Minha filha estava tranqüila e até cantarolava de vez em quando; o estranho era que a musica me lembrava um cantiga de ninar que me era tão familiar...

O que eu poderia fazer em uma tarde se sábado em La Push? – Ponderei comigo enquanto estava do lado de fora da casa dos Black.

Pense, Bella, pense.

Voltar para casa da Emily estava fora de cogitação. Retornar na casa de Billy só se eu quisesse ficar louca com tanto silencio constrangedor.

O que?

Se eu tivesse fazendo uma loucura poderia me divertir um pouco com meus Edwards.

Mas o que eu estava pensando?

Eu aqui na eminência de escolher entre dois rapazes e ainda assim pensando no meu Romeu fujão.

Só eu mesma.

Mas porque não?

Quem sabe uma despedida das minhas ilusões. Um adeus definitivo de Edward; e depois, enfim, ficar com... Acho que Matt seria minha melhor escolha. Mas precisava amadurecer primeiramente essa escolha. Era uma decisão muito importante para simplesmente me atirar de cabeça em um novo romance.

Agora a questão era como. Como despertar a minha alucinação? Teria que ter uma dose de adrenalina. O que eu poderia fazer para liberar a adrenalina?

Em geral era quando eu pilotava nas minhas disputas. Mas hoje eu estava terminantemente proibida de sair de La Push. Então como pilotar e liberar adrenalina? Quem sabe algo perigoso... Perigoso em La Push... Fala sério.

Pense, Bella, pense.

Ah, já sei... O desfiladeiro onde os garotos pulam. Tem espaço para pilotar, é muito estreito, mas tem. E é perigoso. Beleza, achei. Era isso. Pilotar minha moto no desfiladeiro. A muito tempo eu tinha tido essa idéia, mas tinha deixado de lado.

Agora eu preciso de uma moto. Onde achar uma moto? Bom, na oficina de Jake sempre tem. Por sorte hoje não seria diferente.

Então caminhei até a garagem e... Maravilha, achei. Linda e reluzente. Agora era só ver se funcionava ou ainda estava em processo de conserto. Montei nela e dei um peteleco no pedal. O motor rugiu embaixo de mim. Melhor impossível.

- Mamãe, o que a senhora está fazendo? – Rennesme estava alarmada, é claro que eu não iria falar nada.

Pilotei a moto até a estrada que dava perto da montanha. Chegando lá tive que descer da moto ainda ligada, mas em ponto morto e embrenhei no breve matagal. Cheguei enfim ao desfiladeiro, o espaço disponível era de menos de um metro, era muito estreito; uma única balançada e eu estaria caindo no mar sem fim. Bom, se caísse eu teria o mar para me amparar... E ele parecia estar calmo embora o clima estivesse denso anunciando uma intensa tempestade. Mas eu já era muito boa em duas rodas, acho que eu não cairia...

Respirei fundo. Minha alucinação começou a flamejar na minha frente. Edward rugindo sobre os perigos. Minha filha sentindo minha excitação, mas não entendendo nada, porque eu não explicava nada.

E então comecei a pilotar, meu corpo balançou e um vulto ruivo passou por mim...


	14. Visões

Título: Visões

Narrado por Alice Cullen

- Então Alice, como andam as coisas com Edward? – Tânia estava ávida por informações do meu irmão. Ela ainda nutria uma paixão pelo Edward e tinha esperança que assim que ele superasse a separação com a humana ele pudesse dar uma chance a ela.

- Rá. Fale a verdade, Tânia. Você está louca para atacar meu irmãozinho. – Emmett sempre tentava fazer Tânia admitir de uma vez por todas o real interesse dela quando ela vinha com esses papos casuais, mas Tânia sempre se esquivava pela tangente.

- A esperança é a ultima que morre. – Tânia deu de ombros e Rosalie revirou os olhos.

Estávamos com os Denali fazendo uma visita que foi proposta por mim com o firme intuito de animar Esme e Carlisle. Mas não surtiu o efeito desejado.

Esme estava triste e vivia murmurando que havia perdido seu filho, Edward, para as trevas da solidão e da tristeza.

Carlisle com toda sua tolerância e bondade sempre via o acontecimento por uma perspectiva compreensiva, mas isso não significava que ele estava feliz.

Emmett não fazia mais piadas e raramente verbalizava seus pensamentos. Bella era uma irmã para ele, como para mim, e o argumento que Edward usou foi muito bom e surtiu efeitos em todos, nos fazendo deixar para trás uma parte de nós mesmo, Bella.

"Se não perceberam não é mais os nômades que podem fazer mal a Bella. Agora somos nós mesmos. Se alguém quer ficar e testar até quando irá resistir a caçar Bella... Então fique."

Depois dessa, quem era bobo para discordar e ficar? Eu não podia falar nada. Afinal, a decisão de caçar é algo que ocorre mais rápido do que minhas visões podem me alertar. Até eu mesma poderia caçar Bella e nem teria tempo para ponderar comigo mesma o futuro e suas conseqüências.

Jasper não tinha mais coragem de ficar próximo a nós, pois se achava um fraco. Até de mim ele mantinha distancia. A sensação que eu tinha era que nosso casamento estava indo por água abaixo. E minhas visões mostrando em um futuro incerto Jasper procurando por Maria, sua ex-mulher, em nada me ajudava a acreditar no contrário. A questão era quanto tempo mais eu teria Jasper comigo.

Edward era pura tristeza. Toda vez que eu me concentrava no futuro dele só faltava ficar louca. Ele se decidia voltar para Bella e em seguida decidia procurar Victória e em seguida decidia em ficar parado. Era tudo tão rápido que eu ficava morrendo de dor de cabeça, se é que era possível ter dor de cabeça. E ainda por cima ele vivia me pedindo para investigar o futuro de Victória e ligar para ele caso ela tomasse alguma decisão importante ou simplesmente algo que desse a ele o verdadeiro paradeiro dela. Edward dizia que era um presente para Bella... Matar Victória.

E de dois e dois meses ele sempre aparecia por breves horas só para garantir que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava tudo bem. Depois que ele se separou de Bella ele nunca mais caçou. Já eram seis meses sem caçar. Ele já estava fraco e todos percebiam. A roupa que ele usava ainda era a mesma que ele vestiu após seu ultimo encontro amoroso com Bella.

O pior momento foram até dois meses atrás. Charlie nos caçava literalmente. Era até uma piada. Um humano caçando vampiros. Sempre que eu via ele se aproximando, eu e minha família tínhamos que desaparecer. Pelas minhas visões eu vi todo o dossiê que ele tinha feito de nós. Confesso que isso me impressionou. Não esperava que ele conseguisse levantar tantas informações da gente. E de certa forma ele até me ajudou a entender minha história.

Quem diria que eu era já dotada de visões quando humana? Foi triste saber que meus pais viam em mim mais uma ameaça do que uma filha. E que foi por isso que meus pais tinham me colocado desde pequena em um manicômio, mas que antes disso, no calor do momento furaram meus olhos para que eu parasse com minhas visões, em vão, claro.

Que eram os choques e mais choques que eu levava na têmpora, como tratamento, que apagaram todas as minhas memórias e toda a minha sensibilidade para dor, audição e tudo mais. Era por isso que eu não me lembro nada da minha vida humana. Com o tratamento de choques, quando enfim eu tinha dezenove anos eu já estava mais vegetativa que outra coisa; uma morta viva. E foi nisso que eu desapareci... Me transformei em uma vampira.

Mas essa parte, graças ao vídeo que James gravou enquanto torturava Bella, eu já sabia. James me caçara, um vampiro não o deixou obter êxito ao me transformar, e que acabou morrendo no meu lugar.

Lembrar de Charlie sempre me fazia me lembrar de Bella. Essa sim era um grande mistério. Eu tentava e tentava, mas nada. Nada do futuro de Bella. Era como se o futuro de Bella não existisse. E se não fosse pelas visões que eu tinha de Charlie planejando algo para Bella, eu juraria que ela já estava morta.

Saindo dos meus devaneios a conversa ainda seguia...

- Acho que nesse caso, Tânia, a esperança foi a primeira a morrer. Edward pelo visto ama muito essa Bella, e não acredito que ele vá esquecer. – Carmem tentou trazer a realidade a Tânia.

- Talvez seja melhor apenas dar tempo ao tempo. Mas afinal, por que ele terminou com ela se ainda a ama? – Kate perguntou.

- Ao que parece ele enfim se deu conta da humanidade dela. – Rosalie falou seca.

- Qual seu problema com ela? Pelo visto você não gosta muito dela. – Irina foi bem observadora ao desprezo de Rosalie.

- Rosalie é muito invejosa. Esse é o problema dela. – Eu respondi estreitando meu olhar para Rosalie que apenas jogou os cabelos para trás.

- Rosalie tem seus motivos, Alice. O problema é que nunca pararam para escutá-la. – Emmett defendeu sua esposa. Idiota. Só ele para não perceber o quanto ela era mesquinha.

- Então vamos escutar agora. Antes tarde do que nunca. – Carmem falou como se fosse obvio.

- Eu não odeio ela. Não vêem? Ela é gentil, faz bem para o Edward... Desculpe Tânia, mas realmente ele a ama. O meu problema com ela é que não quero para ela uma coisa que nem quero para mim. – Rosalie falou emitindo sinceridade. Parecia que ela falava a verdade.

- Como assim? – Kate inclinou-se para frente muito interessada enquanto Tânia cruzava os braços de forma desconfortável.

- É justo tirar de uma garota que tem toda uma vida pela frente o direito de ser mãe? É justo tirar de uma garota que não sabe nem mentir o direito de andar despreocupa em dias de sol? É justo tirar de uma criança como ela é o direito de envelhecer e experimentar as coisas que cada fase da vida oferece? Em minha opinião isso não é justo. É claro que fico feliz por ela fazer meu irmão feliz. Mas para ela ser feliz ela tem que abrir mão de tantas coisas... Abrir mão de conviver com os pais. Como eu sofri em saber que meus pais estavam a quarteirões de distancia e eu nem podia me aproximar. Não é justo com ela... Mesmo que esteja em jogo a felicidade de Edward, estou pouco me lixando pra isso. – Eu não sabia se eu gritava com Rosalie o quanto ela era egoísta ou se eu a abraçava por não odiar propriamente minha melhor amiga.

- Viram? Rosalie não odeia Bella. Apenas pensa no que ela perderia se aderisse nosso estilo de vida. – Emmett novamente a defendeu. Era bom Carlisle e Esme estarem caçando e não escutarem as baboseiras que Rosalie falou. Mas bem que gostaria de ter aqui Eleazar ou Edward para me dizer se ela realmente pensava assim.

- Rosalie, eu não sei o que falar com tudo o que acabei de escutar. Você não pensa que é uma decisão de Bella? Que é ela que tem que pensar se quer viver tudo o que você quer ou se ela tem outros planos para ela? Já te ocorreu que o que é bom para você pode não ser para ela? – Falei perplexa.

- Realmente, pessoas diferentes têm visões diferentes do que é bom ou ruim. – Carmem concordou. Rosalie deu de ombros. Emmett estava ficando mais e mais carrancudo.

- Alguém parou para perguntar para essa Bella o que ela gostaria? – Kate perguntou.

- Não. Na verdade ela sempre expressou, mas Edward nunca deu ouvido. Dizia que ela não sabia o que estava pedindo. Quem não sabe é ele. Se eles se amam, que mal há em ceder? – Emmett falava descontente. Eu também não concordava com a resistência de Edward em acatar a vontade de Bella.

- Talvez ele saiba que não agüentará ela para sempre. Talvez ele saiba que uma eternidade um muito tempo ao lado dela e não suporte a idéia de ter de aturá-la. – Tânia falou alimentando a própria fagulha de esperança. Todos os presentes olharam incrédulos para ela.

- Quer saber? Pra mim chega. Vou procurar Carlisle, Esme e Eleazar e vou caçar também. Lembrar de Bella só está me fazendo ficar mais deprimido. E querem saber mais? Independente do cabeçudo do meu irmão, eu vou voltar para Forks. E se o problema é ele não querer transformá-la... Eu transformo e pronto. – Emmett falou se levantando e expressando sua decisão. No mesmo minuto tive uma visão de todos nós voltando para Forks. Mas quando? E a visão me mostrou... Em uma semana estaríamos todos lá, mas não conseguia ver Bella.

- Acho que sua decisão vai acabar fazendo todos se decidirem. Eu consigo nos ver, todos, de volta a Forks. Mas ainda não vejo Bella. – Falei ainda de olho no futuro.

- Problemas para ver Bella? – Irina me perguntou.

- Sim. Tudo bem que Edward pediu para eu não xeretar o futuro de Bella, mas isso não deveria influenciar... Só sei que há seis meses não vejo nada. – Eu estava frustrada com isso.

- Talvez seja isso, não ver Bella, que acabará levando vocês de volta a Forks. – Carmem opinou.

- Talvez. – Dei de ombros.

- Eu acho melhor não. Independente do que for é melhor vocês ficarem. O tempo já foi dado, logo tudo ficará superado. – Tânia pontuou, mas a verdade é que ela esperava que quanto mais longe estivéssemos de Bella mais chances ela teria com Edward.

- Quer saber? Já vou indo. – Emmett caminho até a porta, mas antes deu um beijo de despedida em Rosalie para em seguida sair correndo e ir caçar. Ele sofria muito. Às vezes parecia que ele realmente era filho de Esme; Emmett era muito carinhoso e mais do que todos era a favor da família continuar unida.

- Coitado do Emmett... Nem palhaçadas faz mais. Se for para ver meu Emmett feliz de novo acho que vou para Forks também e que se lixe o que o Edward vai ficar resmungando. – Rosalie lamentava toda vez que via Emmett triste, mas dessa vez me pegou de surpresa... Ela estava mesmo topando conviver com Bella? Acho que eu devia estar olhando para ela com ar espantado. – Que foi? Já disse que não tenho nada contra Bella. Ela é justamente o que eu queria ser: uma humana.

- Eu acredito que se a opinião da Bella permanecer em se juntar ao nosso mundo vocês deveriam escutar-la. É melhor. Se o Edward está assim com a distância imagine se ela morrer... – Kate franziu o cenho.

- Eu concordo em partes com Kate. – Irina falou casualmente.

- Eu discordo. Quando ela morrer só será mais uma lembrança. Vampiros se distraem fácil. – Tânia declarou.

- Não quando a lembrança é um amor verdadeiro, Tânia. – Carmem destacou. – Além de...

E de repente não estava mais escutando o diálogo. Agora estava tendo uma visão. Era o futuro quase que imediato de Victória. Algo horripilante de se escutar...

- Alô... Riley, consegui. Bella está morta... Sim, eu a matei... Não, não conseguir fazer todo o processo de tortura... Eu estava fugindo dos lobisomens e iria me atirar no mar para fugir a nado e passei por Bella, e então a afoguei... Não, ainda não reavi o corpo... Sim, faz quase cinco minutos e o corpo dela ainda não sub-emergiu... Sim vou mergulhar e pegar o corpo, quero mostrar para o leitor de mentes que ele tirou meu James e eu consegui tirar a Bella dele... Sim um parceiro por outro parceiro... Claro Riley, que eu descobri que meu verdadeiro amor é você, mas tinha que cumprir minha vingança...

Então a visão mudou...

Um vampiro arrancou o celular das mãos de Victória. Em seguida ela voava longe. Uma série de rosnados foram seguidas por uma briga.

- Você matou minha filha e eu vou matar você. – O vampiro declarou em meio ao ataque. O vampiro me lembrava Charlie, e se eu não soubesse que Charlie era um humano (que se achava bom o suficiente para caçar vampiros), eu podia jurar que Charlie tinha virado um de nós.

Juntaram-se ao vampiro então uma mulher também vampira, com cabelos loiros acinzentados e estatura mediana. Um vampiro com cabelos meio avermelhados e meio castanho e alto se juntou aos outros dois vampiros.

Sem muita chance, Victória foi desmembrada e a seguir só vi as chamas do fogo se elevando.

- Procure por Bella, talvez ainda possamos fazer alguma coisa... – A vampira loira afirmou. E o vampiro parecido com Charlie aquiesceu.

- Alice. Alice. Alice. O que está acontecendo? Alice. Alice. Alice... – Eu era chacoalhada por Carmem, enquanto Kate, Rosalie, Irina e Tânia me chamavam para que eu retornasse ao presente.

- Eu tive uma visão. – Soltei junto com uma lufada de ar.

- Isso a gente já sabe. A gente quer saber que visão foi para você começar a tremer e ficar falando o tempo todo não pode ser verdade. – Rosalie falou sem paciência.

- Eu vi Victória se vangloriar que havia conseguido matar Bella, e depois eu a vi sendo morta por três vampiros. – Falei relembrando a visão.

- Tente ver Bella, talvez seja só um equivoco. Talvez uma visão que pode ter alteração. – Irina tentou ponderar.

- Não, não é algo sobre efeito de alterações. Aconteceu, eu vi a segundos de antecedência. – Falei desesperada me levantando e andando de um lado para outro.

- Mas você não tem certeza, tem? – Tânia falou tentando conter sua alegria inapropriada ao momento.

- Não. Não tenho certeza, mas foi tudo muito intenso... – Perdi minha voz ao reviver a cena da minha visão.

- Acho melhor alguém ir lá e conferir. Pode ser tudo um grande engano. – Kate se manifestou.

- Alice vá lá. De todos você é a única que agüentaria a bronca de Edward caso isso se comprove um grande engano. – Rosalie pontuou.

- Pode ser... Minha bolsa? – Falei indo em direção ao hall onde estava.

- Vá lá e veja como tudo está. – Rosalie me disse me entregando minha bolsa antes de eu conseguir pega-la

- Rosalie, não cometa nenhuma insanidade. – Alertei-a.

- Fica tranqüila. Só irei entrar em contato com Esme, Carlisle e Emmett; mas só quando ele chegarem que contarei o que houve. Isso dará tempo de você averigua a verdade dos fatos. – Rosalie falou tranquilamente.

- Nós também não comentaremos nada. Vamos esperar até você ligar. – Carmem prometeu. - - Não vai levar roupas, Alice?

- Não. Na minha bolsa tem tudo que preciso... Dinheiro, documentos, meu celular... Tudo. Se realmente tiver acontecido o pior não vou ficar me dando o luxo de fazer um desfile de moda. Só vou ajudar Charlie, ele deve precisar do máximo de ajuda possível.

Todos aquiesceram. Agora era ir rumo a Forks. Estava tão nervosa, que toda vez que me concentrava no futuro de Charlie acabava caindo no futuro do vampiro parecido com ele.

Por fim as horas se arrastaram até que cheguei a Forks. A cidade tinha um ar melancólico. Fui direto a nossa antiga casa onde encontrei trapos de roupas que pelo cheiro eram de Edward e Bella... A ultima vez deles. A carta com a caligrafia de Edward também estava lá, perto ao piano. Eu sabia que ele não conseguiria partir deixando Bella pensar tudo errado.

Não me demorei na casa. Só peguei as chaves da Mercedes de Carlisle e iria até a casa de Bella. Qualquer coisa iria perguntar aos outros se tinham alguma noticia dela.

Já era noite, mas a casa Swan tinha suas luzes acesas. Alguém estava em casa, com sorte até mesmo Bella e isso iria desfazer um mal entendido. Desci do carro e apertei a campainha. Escutei passos apressados e logo a porta se abriu, minha boca quase caiu. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Edward?

- Ah, por favor. Já passei a muito tempo dessa fase de ser confundido com esse aí. Quem é você? – O rapaz que me parecia uma cópia quase fiel ao Edward se pronunciou. Mas olhando bem era outra pessoa. Os cabelos eram diferentes, a cor dos olhos era diferente, o cheiro era outro, e ele era quente, o coração batia... Mas o sangue não me dava água na boca.

- Sou Alice Cullen. E quem é você? – Falei já entrando sem permissão. Ele arqueou a sobrancelhas.

- Sou Matt O'Conell. Agora se me der licença, saia da minha casa. – O atrevido falou com petulância. E tentou me arrastar para fora... Nossa ele era forte, tão forte quanto nós vampiros. Que estranho!

- Eu não vou sai. Até onde eu saiba esse casa é da Bella e do pai dela. – Falei indo em direção ao sofá, pronta para esperar o tempo que fosse necessário.

- Olhe, não estou com paciência para uma vampira petulante. E se me der licença estou aguardando Bella voltar. – O abusado falou em pé ao meu lado me apontando a porta de saída. Como ele sabia que eu era uma vampira? Será que Bella havia contando para ele?

- Então seremos dois aguardando ela voltar. – Falei cruzando meus braços. Tentei visualizar o futuro para ver quando ele deixaria de tentar bater de frente comigo, mas não vi nada. Ele não tinha um futuro, ou pelo menos uma decisão.

- Não sei se ela voltará como ela conheceu, se minha mãe não conseguir fazer nada, pode ser que você a veja entrando por aquela porta dentro de um caixão. – Matt falou de modo desesperado e com uma lágrima tentando sair de seus olhos. Minha visão! Será?

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Falei caminhando ao sofá e me endireitando nele.

Matt O'Conell se sentou em seguida, mas na poltrona.

- Não sei ainda, uma vampira a afogou, mas não sei o estado dela. Charlie falou que me daria noticias, mas até agora nada. – O rapaz que agora mais parecia um menino indefeso falou com a voz embargada pelo choro e escondeu a face nos braços.

Minha visão tinha tudo para estar certa. E isso não era bom.


	15. Segredos Ocultos

Título: Segredos Ocultos

Narrado por Alice Cullen

Eu e Matt O'Conell permanecemos calados e sentados por mais de duas horas, até que enfim ouvimos passos de alguém se aproximando da porta. O garoto deu um pulo e correu em direção a entrada da casa para ver quem era. Levantei-me e fiquei a alguns passos da porta já que minha "visão" não estava ajudando muito.

Quando a porta foi aberta vi o mesmo vampiro parecido com Charlie carregando Bella nos braços. O alivio que me tomou em vê-la viva foi momentâneo... Ela parecia doente, mas respirava e eu podia escutar seu coração... Seu coração estava batendo tão estranho. Era como se o sangue estivesse com algum refluxo e fizesse eco. Que estranho!

- Como Bella está, Charlie? – O garoto perguntou e só então minha ficha caiu. Charlie tinha se transformado em um vampiro. Minha nossa. Mas ele ainda é um recém criado, não pode ser...

Charlie estava com a cabeça baixa e Bella devidamente aninhada em seus braços.

- Charlie?

Quando falei imediatamente Charlie olhou por sobre os ombros do garoto. Ele arregalou os olhos em reconhecimentos e rosnou. Isso fez com que Bella tivesse um sobressalto, o coração perdeu uma batida e ela começou a olhar em todas as direções para ver o que tinha provocado à reação de seu pai. Eu já estava acostumada com Charlie nas minhas visões sedentos pelo nosso fim, mas ver ao vivo e a cores o ódio dele estampando nos olhos eram horrível.

- Sua anã desgraçada. O que faz aqui? Veio se divertir à custa da minha filha? – Charlie passou Bella para os braços do garoto e veio em minha direção me segurando pelo pescoço. Ele era um recém criado e sua força era muito maior que a minha, ele estava quase conseguindo me estrangular.

- Pai, larga ela. Larga ela. Pai, me escuta. Larga ela. – Bella implorava por mim. Charlie respirou algumas vezes e afrouxou seu aperto, mas não me soltou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Alice Cullen? – A voz de Charlie soou como um trovão, tamanha sua ira. Ele nunca tinha me chamado pelo nome completo. E sendo ele um vampiro recém criado imaginava que seria melhor falar logo de uma vez a que vim para não aguçar ainda mais a ira de Charlie.

- Tive uma visão... Victória falando com um tal Riley que tinha matado Bella. – Falei com dificuldade, pois Charlie ainda apertava meu pescoço.

- Para sua infelicidade, como poder ver, Victória não obteve êxito. Por um acaso veio ver se ela tinha falhado e pretende fazer você mesmo com suas mãos? – Charlie falou com desprezo por entre os dentes. Isso me magoou. Eu nunca iria querer matar Bella... Ela era como uma irmã para mim. Como ele podia pensar isso?

- Pai larga Alice. Deixe ela se explicar. Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Se acalme... Matt, amor, me ponha no chão. – Quando Bella se referiu a Matt como amor isso foi como um choque. Então ela já estava com outro? Ela superou meu irmão? Essa não era a Bella que eu conhecia... Matt O'Conell por sua vez deu um sorriso aberto em satisfação pelo modo como Bella o chamou, parecia que ele estava escutando isso pela primeira vez tamanho sua felicidade e espanto.

- Matt O'Conell, eu te disse para não se engraçar para o lado da minha filha. – Charlie vociferou contra o garoto e finalmente largou meu pescoço.

- Fique tranqüilo, senhor. Não é nada do que está pensando. – O garoto se defendeu. – Agora com licença, Bella deve estar precisando tomar um banho e se trocar. – Matt O'Conell falou subindo com Bella em seu colo degraus acima com se tivessem intimidade para isso e Charlie dessa vez não disse nada.

Eu e Charlie nos encaramos por algum tempo, enquanto eu escutava Bella tomando seu banho, eu esperava que fosse sozinha e não com um projeto de Edward...

- Como você se tornou um vampiro? – Resolvi quebrar o silêncio entre eu e Charlie.

- Você não explicou exatamente o que quer aqui? – Charlie tentou desviar.

- Eu vim oferecer ajuda, mas percebi que não foi necessária. Agora vamos, me conte. Como você se transformou em um vampiro? – Insisti.

- Me diga você. Não tem mais visões? – Charlie falou sarcasticamente.

- Não até você se decidir em me contar. – Falei já perdendo um pouco a paciência.

- Victória me transformou para que eu mesmo matasse minha filha. – Charlie falou simplesmente.

- Como? – Falei mortificada pela revelação.

- Acho que você escuta tão bem quanto eu. – Charlie debochou.

- Não quis dizer que não escutei. Quis dizer que não entendi o processo. Como chegou até esse ponto? – Falei espalmando as mãos no ar.

Charlie não falou mais nada. Apenas ficamos nos encarando mais um pouco até que Bella descesse. Olhando bem em Bella dava para perceber o quanto ela tinha emagrecido. A aparecia dela era péssima, estava pálida e o sangue dela já não era mais tão doce como antigamente. O coração dela ainda tinha um barulho estranho...

Bella veio em minha direção e me deu um abraço apertado, parecia que o ventre dela estava inchado... Será que eram os órgãos?

- Bella o que aconteceu com você? – Perguntei dando certo espaço entre eu e ela. Eu não caçava a duas semanas, e mesmo que o sangue dela não tivesse tão doce como antes, ainda era muito mais apetitoso do que a média.

- Nada de mais. – Bella deu de ombros.

- Seu coração está estranho... – Bella ficou pálida e enrijeceu, assim como Charlie e Matt O'Conell.

- Não é nada. – Bella falou e deu de ombros. Ela ainda continuava uma péssima mentirosa.

- Você ainda menti muito mal. – Falei fechando a cara.

Por fim ficamos conversando amenidades. Minha visão realmente tinha ocorrido, só que Jacob estava lá embaixo e tirou ela das água sem Victória ver, dando assim a falsa impressão que Bella tinha se afogado de vez. Victória entretida com sua falsa vitória não percebeu Charlie a cercar e nem uma tal de Kimberly e um tal de Leonard chegarem próximos. Eles realmente conseguiram matar Victória. Algo que meu irmão adoraria ter feito com as próprias mãos, mas tinha certeza que só a noticia de Victória não estar mais entre os "vivos" já era algo a ser comemorado.

Não gostei de saber que Bella estava sendo amiga de um lobisomem. Mas que outra coisa podia esperar dela? Ela parecia que tinha sido feita sob medida para se envolver com o mundo mítico.

Também não gostei de saber que o tal Matt estava morando com Bella. Só os dois e nada mais. Estava com dó do meu irmão. Os dois pareciam ter muita intimidade... É claro que os olhos de Bella não brilhavam tanto quando os dois se tocavam, e nem o coração dela disparava como acontecia quando ela era tocada por meu irmão. Mas era nítido que os dois estavam quase engatando um romance.

Toda vez que eu comentava sobre a saúde de Bella, ela fugia pela tangente. Nunca falava nada. Matt O'Conell e Charlie estranharam também, mas não falaram nada. E isso me fazia acreditar que ela estava muito mal de saúde e que todos sabiam, mas não estavam dispostos a me contar.

Com ela ali eu me esforçava ao máximo em ver o futuro dela, mas nada vinha. Era plena escuridão, e isso não era bom. Será que a saúde de Bella estava tão mal que me impossibilitava de ver o futuro dela? Será que isso significava que ela iria morrer? Não sabia, mas não estava disposta a permitir isso. Mesmo que Bella ficasse com outro, tinha total certeza que Edward iria preferir ela viva a morta.

- Bella, vou pegar o seu suco de beterraba... – O tal Matt ofereceu.

- Não. Não e não. – Bella parecia meio desesperada.

- Porque não, filha? Não gosta mais? Te enjoou? – Charlie perguntou com tom de preocupação.

- Não é que... É melhor não.

- Ah. – E a compreensão os atingiu.

Quando Bella e Matt foram comer, foi tudo mais estranho ainda. Ofereceram a ela um suco de beterraba e ela recusou. Seria normal se não fosse a atitude deles. Os dois, Matt e Charlie, novamente estranharam a recusa dela e indagaram o porquê. Bella deu um olhar sugestivo na minha direção e a compreensão atingiu a face deles.

Mas porque a minha presença iria fazer ela recusar a beber um suco de beterraba? E pelo visto era algo muito feito por ela... Será que a saúde dela exigia que ela bebesse frequentemente o suco? Será que a anemia dela é tão intensa? Será que ela estava com leucemia? Tinha que falar com Carlisle na primeira oportunidade.

Bella já estava mais que cansada e como humana frágil era nítido que ela precisava dormir um pouco. O tal Matt também estava se segurando para simplesmente não desmaiar de sono, mas toda vez que ele pedia para Bella ir descansar, ela lançava um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto... Era um olhar mandão como quem diz ei, você não manda em mim. Até eu me sentia intimidada e não estava forçando.

Charlie tinha deixando bem claro que não confiava em mim, e que por minha causa ele iria passar a noite ali, já que Bella se recusava a me deixar ir embora. Como se eu fosse. Se ela soubesse... Todos já estavam decididos em voltar. Até Edward já estava mais propenso a isso que se manter longe.

Quando finalmente Bella decidiu dormir, após minha garantia de que ficaria e a garantia do pai dela que ele não permitiria que eu me afastasse, já que ela deixou subjetivamente bem claro que não confiava em mim, o amigo lobisomem dela fez questão de por em terra todo o nosso empenho em fazê-la descansar. Jacob Black adentrou a casa em um rompante, deixando todos alarmados.

- Charlie! – Jacob Black estava desesperado.

- Que foi Jacob? – Bella falou indo em direção a ele.

- Fala Jacob. – Charlie chegou perto do tal Jacob e o segurou pelos ombros.

- Harry foi morto. – Jacob falou se ajoelhando na frente de Charlie e chorando. Os dois pareciam se dar bem levando em consideração que vampiros e lobisomens são inimigos naturais...

- Como? Quando? Por quem? – Charlie ficou apavorado. Mas que droga. O que estava acontecendo com a minha "visão"? Como eu não vi ele se aproximando? Como eu não vi ele retirando Bella?

- Pelo cheiro, foi Victória. Não sei que horas ou como, só sei que foi Victória. – O rapaz informava Charlie de modo apreensivo

- Deve ter sido naquela hora que ela nos distraiu... – Charlie meditou. – Jake eu preciso entrar em La Push, ele era meu amigo, independente do que me transformei, ele era meu amigo. – Charlie implorou.

O que veio a seguir foi impressionante. Um vampiro e um lobisomem se abraçando e chorando, ou quase. Jacob deixou Charlie entrar no território Quileute, o que foi meio estranho. E o tratado? Charlie foi embora logo em seguida e Matt ficou acalmando Bella dizendo que ela tinha que pensar no bem de alguém, mas quando fui querer saber no bem de quem, Bella o silenciou com um olhar.

- Fica calma, Bella. Pense em... – O olhar de Bella foi mortal e ele não disse mais nada.

A sensação era que eu estava diante de muitos segredos que ninguém estava disposto a me revelar. E ainda para ajudar minhas visões resolveram dar pane... A primeira vez na vida por assim dizer.

Já eram quase três da manhã quando Bella finalmente se rendeu ao sono e desmaiou no colo do garoto que ficava fazendo carinho em Bella.

- Você se conhecem a muito tempo? – Perguntei para ele enquanto ele a carregava até o quarto. O estranho era que ele entrou no quarto de Charlie ao invés do quarto de Bella. – Você não vai coloca-la no quarto dela? – Falei apontando com o polegar por cima do meu ombro.

- Não, o quarto dela é esse aqui agora... Com licença. – E ele adentrou o quarto e trancou a porta para que eu não entrasse. Era como se ele quisesse esconder alguma coisa... Escutei os barulhos que evidenciavam Bella sendo depositada na cama e depois sendo coberta, para enfim Matt sair do quarto e me encontrar no corredor.

- Então, você a conhece a muito tempo? – Perguntei ansiosa.

- Desde a segunda semana de aula, a seis meses. – Matt falou com a cara fechada.

- E você está morando aqui. – Tentei incentivá-lo.

- Sim, estou morando aqui a três meses, pois o pai dela viajou e depois ficou desaparecido, e ela precisava de companhia. – O garoto falou dando de ombros.

- E vocês estão juntos?

- Não. – Ele deu um sorriso sem graça. – Não até ela esquecer seu irmão.

Dei um suspiro de alivio.

- Ela está com um problema de saúde, não está? – Quem sabe eu pudesse arrancar a verdade dele.

- Não exatamente. Ela só não se alimenta direito e não dormi direito.

- O coração dela está com som estranho e eu vi a relutância dela em dizer, ela sabe o que é e você também sabem.

- Não é nada demais. E se ela não que falar não serei eu que te contarei.

- Como você sabe da existência de vampiros?

- Sou filho de dois, um projeto de vampiro por assim dizer. – Então os pais adotivos dele iriam o transformar? Interessante, com Benjamim também foi assim! – Olhe, não me leve a mal, mas você bem que poderia ir caçar. Charlie não está muito seguro com você aqui e eu não estou muito confiante com Bella perto de uma vampira cedenta. Além de que temo o que sua presença possa trazer a ela... Ela já estava quase superando...

- Fique tranqüilo, já vou caçar e não estou aqui para trazer tormento para Bella, só vim ajudar.

O clima não estava bom. O tal garoto petulante era ríspido e eu também não me sentia confortável perto dele. Ele me parecia uma aberração, sendo parecido com Edward e ao mesmo tempo diferente.

Quando finalmente pus meus pés fora de casa e respirei ar puro, sem o cheiro que Jacob deixou para trás finalmente as minhas visões voltaram. Esme e Carlisle iriam voltar para casa em cinco horas. Isso me daria tempo para caçar e não muito para Rosalie contar o acontecido. Isso era bom. Embora todos tenham prometido que deixariam eu contar quando ligasse, mas eu não confiava tanto em Rosalie assim.

Corri pelo meio da minha floresta, testando minha "visão" e indo direto nas minhas presas, deixando o doce e quente sangue descer por minha garganta enquanto minha sede era saciada. Mas infelizmente uma viagem de caça nem sempre te deixa em condições apresentáveis. Então rumei a nossa antiga e futura casa, lá, no andar superior ainda tinha nossos pertences. Aqueles que não compensavam ser levados, até porque no fundo sempre soubemos que voltaríamos.

Arrumada, pronta e devidamente saciada, era hora de entrar em contato com Carlisle.

- Alô. – Carlisle falou assim que atendeu.

- Carlisle, aqui é Alice, Bella está bem afinal, conseguiram salvar ela. – Falei dando um suspiro

- Do que você está falando, Alice? – Que estranho. Tinha visto Rosalie decidida a contar para alguém, pensei que fosse Carlisle.

- Rosalie não te contou? Ninguém te contou? – Estranho. Tudo bem que os outros prometeram, mas Rosalie ainda estava tentando ligar para alguém e contar. Mas quem?

- Não. Rosalie não está aqui, me disseram que ela foi caçar e os Denali não me falaram nada. O que tem Bella? – Carlisle estava preocupado. Ao fundo podia escutar Esme perguntando o que tinha ocorrido com Bella.

- É que eu tinha tido uma visão onde Victória contava para um tal Riley que tinha conseguido matar Bella. – Expliquei sem entrar em detalhes.

- Minha nossa. Mas Bella está bem? – Esme gritou ao fundo.

- Sim. Como eu te disse, conseguiram salvar Bella, mas eu não diria que ela está bem. – Falei sabendo que Esme também estava escutando.

- Porque não? – Carlisle falou com seu tom profissional, isso era bom.

- O sangue dela não está tão doce, ela está pálida, o coração está com um som estranho e ela parece estar um pouco inchada embora esteja bem magra. – Falei as principais características que notei.

- O que você vê? – Esme perguntou quanto ao futuro de Bella.

- Não vejo nada. O futuro de Bella ainda é um grande nada para mim. Ah, e mais uma coisa... Charlie virou um vampiro. – Contei transmitindo ainda minha surpresa. Como que eu não o vi sendo transformado? Se eu sempre via ele, principalmente quando ele decidia caçar vampiros.

- Como? – Carlisle indagou.

- Victória o transformou. Charlie não quis me contar como aconteceu exatamente, só sei que foi Victória que o transformou. – Esclareci.

- Minha nossa. Essa Victória tem que ser detida. – Esme falou perplexa.

- E ela já foi. O próprio Charlie a matou hoje a tarde com a ajuda daqueles vampiros que eu tinha visto se mudando para Forks. – Tranqüilizei "meus pais".

- Os vegetarianos? – Carlisle quis confirmar.

- Isso.

- E Edward? Já sabe alguma coisa? – Esme ficou preocupada. Não para menos, se Edward escutasse qualquer coisa próxima disso ele iria pirar.

- Não. Ainda não. Mas acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com ele. Bella está bem, mais ou menos, e não vai demorar mais do que um mês para ele parar de fugir do próprio amor. – Contei um pouco dos vislumbre que tinha do futuro. – Embora esteja preocupada com Bella, ela realmente não deve estar bem, e penso que todos sabem qual é o problema dela, mas não querem me contar. – Falei desanimada.

- Acho melhor então voltarmos a Forks. Vou dar uma olhada no prontuário dela. Seja o que for vou fazer o possível e ela ficará bem. – Carlisle fez minha "visão" ficar mais firme referente a nossa chegada a Forks.

- Era isso que eu esperava. Eu tive uma visão que ainda no inicio dessa semana estaremos todos em Forks de novo. – Falei confiante.

- Todos? – Esme perguntou, mas tinha certeza que ela se referia ao Edward.

- Sim. Vejo Edward conosco de novo. Mas nas minhas visões ele não me parece feliz. – Falei dando uma checada no futuro.

- Pode ser pelo estado de saúde de Bella. – Carlisle meditou.

- É pode ser. – Falei sem ter certeza se realmente era esse o problema ou ver uma cópia dele com muita intimidade com Bella. Suspeitava que fosse mais provável a intimidade de Bella e Matt trazer infelicidade ao meu irmão do que o estado de saúde que tinha como ser resolvido de um jeito ou de outro. Eu sabia que chegaria a um ponto que o próprio Edward cogitaria a idéia de transformá-la, eu "via" isso.

- Me ligue se tiver mais informações, Alice. Vou preparar para voltarmos, embora tenhamos que esperar por Rosalie. – Esme falou ao fundo da ligação.

- Cadê ela? – Perguntei mais para minha "visão" do que para meus pais.

- Você não a vê? – Carlisle perguntou e minha "visão" em fim se formou.

- Eu a vejo no centro de uma cidade olhando para uma loja de bebê. – Falei dando mais uma checada no futuro imediato de Rose,

- Ah. Como sempre. Quando ela fica indecisa ou ansiosa é para lá que ela vai. Sinto-me infeliz por tê-la salvado. Um dos motivos dela ser assim é o fato de nunca poder se realizar como mãe. – Esme meditou com voz tristonha.

- Não é só assim. Não é só o fato dela não se aceitar como vampira. Acho que é pelo que ela passou nos últimos momentos de vida e somados com uma criação fútil. – Carlisle explicou para Esme.

- Talvez você tenha razão, Carlisle. – Esme concordou.

- Só o Edward para saber o que se passa na cabeça dela. Mas acho que seja isso sim. – Falei.

- Tchau, querida. – Meus pais se despediram de mim. Pude "ver" que o próximo passo deles era providenciar as coisas para o retorno a Forks.

- Tchau, pai... mãe. – Também me despedi deles.

- Juízo. – Esme falou rapidamente.

- Sempre. – Falei rindo.

Eu ainda não entendia o porque de Rosalie ter se afastado, mas era bom saber que ninguém ficou sabendo da minha horrenda visão. Bella estava bem, talvez com algum problema de saúde, mais eu sabia que era solucionável. Qualquer coisa era só a transformar. O veneno vampírico curava tudo.

Retornando a casa Swan fiquei grata por ter caçado. De dentro da casa brotava um cheiro de sangue que não me era familiar. Resolvi que com o garoto estava dormindo poderia tentar adentrar o novo quarto de Bella e descobrir mais alguma coisa. Mas as janelas e a porta estavam trancadas. Não que isso fosse um problema para mim, mas precisava não chamar a atenção, e arrombar era algo extremamente chamativo.

A manhã logo daria seus primeiros sinais e Bella não tardaria em acordar. Talvez ela vendo que eu não fui embora se sentisse segura o suficiente para me contar os seus segredos, talvez em alguns desses segredos estivesse o motivo por não ver mais o futuro dela. Mas eu sabia que assim que Carlisle chegasse, seja o que for, estaria resolvido. Carlisle era sempre um bom diplomata e um médico melhor ainda.

Quando Bella finalmente acordou e foi tomar café da manhã – a força pelo topetudo do Matt – , foi a minha deixa para persuadi-la e me contar os últimos acontecimentos. Mas Bella estava resistente a minha cara de pidona. E com o petulante junto ai que ficou difícil mesmo arrancar qualquer verdade dela.

Ela nunca tinha conseguido resistir a mim, ao meu poder de persuasão. Quanto eu fazia minha caras e boca de por favor ela sempre cedia. Mas se ela não me contava por bem, ela me contaria por mal. Levantei-me na minha velocidade vampiresca de rumei ao novo quarto de Bella, tinha quase certeza que lá dentro tinha minhas respostas.

Só não esperava ser impedida na mesma velocidade pelo petulante. Como ele foi tão rápido?

- O que você é?

- Já disse. Um projeto de vampiro. Agora vamos. Se Bella não quer que você saiba, não force a barra.

E ele me arrastou escadas abaixo, para um humano que se diz projeto de vampiro, ele era tão rápido quanto eu e bem forte também. Estranho! Tudo estava estranho. Era muitos segredos. Mas eu iria descobrir todos ou não me chamava Alice Cullen.

- O que você queria lá em cima, Alice? – Bella falou com a mão espalmada na barriga, revelando assim um volume que a roupa escondia. Será que ela estava grávida? E desse topetudo? Não, acho que não. Isso não me impediria de ver o futuro dela.

- Descobrir a verdade. – Falei como se fosse obvio. E era.

- Obrigado, Matt... Alice, eu não confio ainda em você para saber se posso ou não contar o que está acontecendo comigo. Então que tal fazermos um acordo? Você me mostra que você é confiável e eu me abro com você como antigamente. – Bella propôs.

- Você está diferente, Bella. – Falei olhando em seus olhos e vendo magoa e desconfiança.

- Não estou diferente. Só deixei de acreditar em contos de fadas e em promessas de vampiros. – Bella falou lançando o queixo para cima. Matt apenas observava.

- Compreendo. Mas não te dei motivo para desconfiar de mim. – Tentei ponderar com ela.

- Tem certeza, Alice? Acho então que sua memória está com problemas. Pois descobrir que vampiros não são confiáveis com suas promessas feita a reles humanos me dá total margem para desconfiar de você. – Bella pontuou. Quando iria dar inicio a uma discussão, o amigo lobisomem chegou.

- Bella? – Ele saudou ela com um abraço cheio de carinho para meu gosto. Acho que meu irmão teria sérios problemas... Um Edward Genérico e um Candidato a Romeu lobisomem... É meu irmão estava ferrado.

- Jacob. – Bella se aconchegou no abraço do gigante.

- Jake. Oi. – Matt falou brevemente. Pelo visto a concorrência também não o agradava.

- Aposto que a senhorita não comeu nada, então vim aqui incentivar seu apetite. – Jake falou com Bella ignorando totalmente o tal Matt, o petulante.

- Está correto. Tentei obriga-la, mas no máximo que consegui foi fazê-la comer uma torrada. – Matt falou tirando Bella do abraço do lobisomem e a abraçando por trás. Agora foi a vez do cachorro não gostar.

- Você fede. – Deixe meus pensamentos serem verbalizados.

- Os incomodados que se mudem. – O cachorro rosnou para mim.

- Acho que é uma boa idéia. Vou dar uma volta. Bella, depois a gente continua com nossa conversa. – Falei me virando.

- Depois. – Bella falou com tom triste na voz, como se não quisesse realmente que eu fosse embora.

Talvez toda essa rispidez fosse uma mascara para se proteger de outras decepções. Talvez.


	16. Problemas a vista

Título: Problemas a vista

Narrado por Alice Cullen

Eu estava me perguntando o que afinal de contas estava acontecendo com Bella. Ela estava tão estranha... O corpo dela estava diferente como de uma grávida... E provavelmente não era do meu irmão. Vampiros não podiam ser pais. Ou podiam?

Será?

O humor da Bella também estava diferente. Ela estava irritada e ao mesmo tempo frágil, me tratava com rispidez ao mesmo tempo em que me mantinha perto dela. E não era só comigo... Na noite passada ela também agiu assim com Charlie e Matt-o-topetudo. Eles apenas trocaram um olhar cúmplice e riram. O humor dela realmente parecia de uma grávida.

Mas será?

Se sim, quem era o pai? Edward? O cachorro? Matt-o-topetudo? Quem?

Se ela estava grávida provavelmente estava fazendo pré-natal, assim ela deveria ter um prontuário médico atualizado. Era isso...

Comecei a correr. Destino? Hospital de Forks. Passando como o vento por onde passava, não tardei em chegar ao hospital. Concentrando no futuro... Onde eu encontraria o prontuário... E então eu "vi".

Tomando cuidado com a vampira no mesmo recinto que eu, adentrei uma sala de arquivos. Rapidamente foliei...

"Todas as unhas das mãos descoladas... Acidente indeterminado resultante em quinze pontos no braço esquerdo... Gravidez... Anemia... Anorexia gestacional... Progenitor paterno Edward Cullen... Gestação normal... Depressão com co-dependência emocional de Jacob Black e Matt O'Conell... Identificação sexual feminina... Provável nome da criança Rennesme Carlie... Dieta especial a base de "suco de beterraba"... Desgaste emocional... Vitaminas suplementares... Período de Gestação... 3 meses... 4 meses... 5 meses... 6 meses..."

Minha nossa! Meu irmão era o pai. Mas como? E porque o suco de beterrabas em aspas? Porque Bella se recusou a tomar? Eu seria tia. Eu seria tia de uma menina. Uma menina com nome bem estranho, diga-se de passagem. Isso não é normal! Uma humana grávida de um vampiro não é normal! Será que era devido a gravidez a anorexia gestacional ou devido a depressão?

Não sabia, a única coisa que sabia é que meu irmão se sentiria mais do que culpado quando descobrisse que ele deixou o amor de sua vida grávida de um filho dele. E ele se sentiria pior ainda com a concorrência que ele enfrentaria: Um Edward Genérico em contrapartida com um cachorro. Pelo menos a co-dependência emocional me deixou claro que ela não está com nenhum dos dois e sim afetivamente abalada, mas isso não diminuía os problemas futuros de Edward, e sim aumentavam.

Pensando no meu irmão... Oh, não!

Preciso de uma passagem para Itália. – Edward falava com uma atendente em um balcão de aeroporto. – Quero o próximo vôo.

- Sim, senhor. O vôo sairá em 10 minutos, mas tem conexão. Tudo bem?- A Atendente perguntou.

- Não, desde que eu chegue o mais breve possível. – Edward falou ríspido.

...

- Desejo falar com Aro...

...

- Desejas morrer, meu caro Edward? – Aro perguntou.

- Sim e agora...

- Por causa da morte se sua Bella?

- Sim...

- Nos de tempo para deliberar com meus irmãos...

Mas que droga, porque meu irmão estava tentando se matar? Porque na minha visão eu já o via fazendo isso. A primeira ainda era um futuro imediato, a segundo e a terceira eram um pouco além. Porque Edward cometeria a sandice de se matar?

Tinha que voltar correndo para casa de Bella. Ela iria me ajudar a impedir o maluco do meu irmão. Assim esperava...

No caminho disquei o número de Rosalie e... Nada. Ela não atendeu. Droga.

O que Edward está pensando?

Pela primeira vez estava sentindo como se precisasse de ar, como se meus músculos pudessem se cansar; eu corria. Em meio a insanidade do momento ainda pensava em Bella esperando um filho de um vampiros. O que isso podia significar. Era por isso que não via o futuro quando estava envolvido a ela? E porque não via o futuro na presença do cachorro? Não sabia. Talvez no futuro descobrisse.

Chegando a casa de Bella comecei a escutar Bella gritando histericamente com alguém. Isso era efeito dos tão comentados hormônios da gravidez ou era porque ela tinha motivos?

- Não me importa se ele queria ou não falar comigo. Minha casa, meu telefone. Você sabe que qualquer um deles é importante para mim. – Bella gritava freneticamente.

Adentrei a casa pela janela do antigo quarto de Charlie, enfim aberta. Não tinha tempo, mas minha nossa! Estava com um berço no canto, um guarda roupa infantil em quatro cores, um armário suspenso... Lindo.

- Não grita comigo, Bella. – Era Jacob-o-cachorro falando.

- Então não me aborreça. – Bella retrucou.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Perguntei quando entrei na cozinha.

- Ele não me deixou falar com Carlisle. – Bella respondeu chorando.

- A culpa é de vocês sanguessugas e projetos de vampiros como esse monstro que Bella carrega e aquele Matt. – Jacob-o-cachorro cuspiu. Então a ficha caiu. Era por isso que o Matt-o-petulante era forte e rápido... Ele tinha dito que era um projeto de vampiro. Na hora tinha pensado que ele queria ser um, mas agora me ocorreu que ele também era um mistura de humana e vampiro. Minha sobrinha não seria única e talvez pudesse descobrir mais sobre o fato.

- A culpa não é dela, é sua. – Bella voltou a gritar e intensificar o choro.

- Calma, Bella. Você não pode se estressar, minha sobrinha pode sofrer com isso. – Falei alisando a cabeça de Bella.

Ela ficou estatica enquanto Jacob bufava. Depois enfim Bella voltou a respirar. Acho que falei demais.

- Você já sabe? – A voz dela falhou duas vezes.

- Invadi o hospital. – Falei e dei de ombros. Mas uma coisa me intrigou. – O que Carlisle queria?

- Ele queria saber onde Charlie estava e eu falei. – Jacob rosnou para mim.

- Ele não me deixou falar com ele. – Bella choramingou e olhou intensamente Jacob-o-cachorro.

- Eu já disse que ele não queria falar com ninguém. – Jacob falou um pouco mais calmo.

Estranho isso! Se Carlisle queria falar, porque não me ligou? Eu ainda o "via" arrumando as coisas para voltar a Forks.

- Bella, cheguei. Trouxe os morangos. – Matt-o-topetudo falou alheio ao acontecimento. Agora que percebi que antes ele não estava. Essa minha falta de "visão" está começando a me encher a paciência.

- Obrigada. – Bella sorriu fraca. – Meu primeiro desejo. - Bella cantarolou.

- Me expliquem melhor o que foi exatamente falado? – Perguntei enquanto Bella avançava em Matt-o-topetudo tomando dele os morangos e levando diretamente a boca.

- Ele falou que Charlie não estava e que estava em um enterro. – Bella falou de boca cheia.

- Oh, não! – Agora tudo fazia sentindo. Edward estava indo se matar por acreditar que Bella estava morta, tudo um grande mal entendido.

- Oh, não o que Alice? – Bella falou devorando outro morango, só que agora com café junto. Eca. - Nossa! Morango com café é uma delícia. Querem? - Bella ofereceu aos idiotas a minha frente. Eles negaram fazendo cara de nojo.

- Edward. – Falei brevemente como se só isso fosse o suficiente.

- Como? – Bella perguntou confusa e seu coração deu um salto ao ouvir o nome do meu irmão.

- Edward foi para os Volturi. – Falei. Ainda estava meio em choque para formular uma explicação melhor. Só sabia que tinha que agir rápido.

- Não. – Bella ofegou e ficou pálida, sendo levemente amparada por Jacob-o-cachorro quando ela começou a cair no chão. – Ele foi se matar ou foi servir? – Bella falou com um fio de voz. Isso me impressionou. De algum modo ela sabia todas as implicações de Volterra.

- Se matar. – Falei sentindo pânico.

- Porque? – Bella ofegou.

- Ele pensa que você está morta. Seu amigo cachorro fez ele pensar assim! – Afirmei ladrando para Jacob-o-cachorro.

- Eu não fiz nada só respondi o que ele perguntou se passando por Carlisle. - Jacob-o-cachorro se defendeu com tom irritado e quase gritando.

- Então ligue para ele e diga que não precisa fazer isso, pois estou viva. – Bella sugeriu.

- Não é tão simples assim. Eu vi ele destruindo o celular e agora ele já está no avião. Ele entrou a três minutos atrás. – Eu expliquei.

- Mas porque ele tem de se matar? – Bella perguntou com cenho franzindo. Finalmente ela estava se recuperando, um pouco, mas estava.

- Ele te ama demais, Bella e não viveria num mundo onde você não vive. – Tentei alertar os imbecis mais do que realmente explicar a Bella.

- Se ele ama Bella porque a deixou então? - Matt-o-topetudo me desafiou.

- Porque sugadores de sangue não têm coração. - Jacob-o-cachorro falou como gelo.

- Parem... A carta falava a verdade? – Bella interveio antes que houvesse uma briga. Eu queria e Jacob-o-cachorro também. Acho que nem o tal Matt-o-topetudo ficaria de fora nisso.

- Sim, Bella. Sim. Você pensou outra coisa? – Coloquei as mãos na cintura indignada por em algum momento ela pensar outra coisa que não fosse o amor do meu irmão por ela.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que ele quebrou todas as promessas que ele tinha feito para mim. – Ela falou com tom birrento. Santo Deus, esperava sinceramente que fosse só o efeito de hormônios da gravidez, por que se não...

- Acho que também vou quebrar, Bella. Estou indo agora. Tenho de impedir meu irmão. – Falei retrucando no mesmo nível. Estávamos perdendo tempo com lengas-lengas.

- Eu vou com você. – Bella falou confiante segurando meus braços.

- Não a senhorita não vai. - Jacob-o-cachorro a puxou para a prisão de seus braços.

- Bella, se Aro descobrir a existência de fetos híbridos eles vão querer ela. - Matt-o-topetudo arrancou Bella dos braços de Jacob-o-cachorro e tentou ponderar.

- Eles não vão descobrir. – Bella falou confiante.

- Bella são vampiros e podem te matar. - Jacob-o-cachorro estava desesperado. Droga. Estávamos perdendo tempo aqui.

- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a elas. – Garanti a eles.

- Você não é bem a pessoa mais recomendada para falar se pode ou não fazer algo por Bella. – Matt-o-topetudo rosnou em minha direção.

- Chega. Alice, o que eu preciso levar? – Bella voltou enfim ao foco do assunto principal.

- Algumas roupas... Documentos... E me diga, por favor, que você tem um passaporte. – Falei meditando brevemente, tínhamos que ser rápida se quiséssemos fazer algo a tempo.

- Eu tenho. – Bella falou já subindo as escadas.

- Bella, pense bem. É perigoso... Você vai arriscar a sua vida por alguém que não merece. - Jacob-o-cachorro implorou.

- Não é alguém, é o pai da minha filha. – Bella falou ainda subindo os lances da escada.

- Bella? - Matt-o-topetudo a chamou para quem sabe tentar convence-la ao contrário.

- Eu não vou discutir. – Bella gritou já no andar superior. Enquanto isso eu corria em direção a rua ao lado para pegar o carro de Carlisle com o qual iríamos até o aeroporto.

Bella foi rápida pegando suas coisas. Jacob-o-cachorro e Matt-o-topetudo tentaram a todo custo impedi-la. Eu de certa forma também fiz isso, mas para deixar bem claro o significado que poderia assumir nossa entrada em Volterra. Bella estava irredutível. Era nítido que ela ainda amava meu irmão com todas as forças. Talvez até mais do que no passado.

Os imbecis dos amigos dela também perceberam e não gostaram. Isso era ponto a menos na conquista do coração dela. Só esperava que mesmo tendo as mínimas possibilidades eu pudesse salvar meu irmão, minha sobrinha e minha irmã-cunhada.

Mas só em Volterra eu teria as respostas...


	17. Toda dor tem seu fim

Título: Toda dor tem seu fim

Narrado por Edward Cullen

Por quanto tempo mais posso agüentar? Por quanto tempo mais vou mentir para mim mesmo dizendo que o que estou fazendo é pelo bem de Bella e não por covardia? Por quanto tempo mais vou resistir a vontade que tenho de provar seu corpo novamente? E não só o corpo, mas como escutar sua voz de anjo e sentir seu perfume de frésia... O perfume que ao mesmo tempo era meu tormento em dor e também era meu prazer... Eu era um verdadeiro masoquista; sentindo prazer na dor.

A falta e a dor que não ter Bella ao meu lado estavam me trazendo não se comparava a dor da transformação ou a dor que seu doce sangue me causava. Qualquer dor seria bem vinda se a dor de não tê-la fosse suprida. Eu preciso de Bella, como preciso de sangue. Sangue... Sem vontade para nada, sem vontade para sorver. Minha existência reduzida ao nada, por que nada era o que eu tinha longe da minha doce Bella.

Quando Alice me disse que não teria forças para me afastar de Bella nutrindo aquela mentira, eu a chamei de louca. Mas quando Bella chegou à mansão, o que Alice dissera se mostrou verdadeiro. Eu não consegui deixar Bella sem explicar meu real motivo. Principalmente porque Bella realmente havia acreditado que eu havia nutrido falsa esperança quanto a nós. Como pode? Ela era minha vida. Bella é meu tudo.

Amar-la por inteiro foi à coisa mais alucinante que já tinha experimentado. Cada pedaço de sua pele tinha a doçura do leite e mel na versão vampírica. Cada toque dela tinha a força de desmoronar um edifício dentro de mim. Eu era... Eu sou viciado em Bella. Simplesmente não dá mais. Eu preciso de Bella, eu preciso do som de sua voz, eu preciso do toque dela, eu preciso me sentir inteiro.

Eu já não estou mais agüentando. Todos os dias eu elaboro sempre a mesma lista de pós e contras ao meu retorno a Forks, ao meu retorno a Bella. E todo dia eu trapaceio mais um pouquinho. O que ontem era ir a Forks significava o mal de Bella, hoje já significava a cura de nós dois. Duas metades de um inteiro, duas metades que se completam.

Bella viveria mais comigo longe ou comigo perto? Ontem a resposta era comigo longe, hoje a resposta já era comigo por perto. Afinal, ela era um imã para o perigo e eu ainda não havia conseguido pegar Victoria.

Victória, o demônio em forma de vampiro, estava conseguindo enganar até mesmo minha irmã. Quando a bruxa tomava a decisão de ir ao Texas na verdade ela vinha ao Brasil. Fazer o que eu não sabia. Quando a bruxa decidia voltar a Forks ela ia Ohio. Caminhos diferentes, estradas diferentes, decisões diferentes. A bruxa realmente tinha uma grande habilidade de desviar sua rota e escapolir. E com ela a solta, o que antes estava na lista dos contras, agora estava na lista dos prós – voltar para Forks, voltar para Bella.

A quem eu queria enganar? Não era por Victória e o perigo que ela trazia que eu queria voltar para Forks. Era pelo meu amor a Bella, o meu egoísmo e a minha dependência por ela.

Eu era um amaldiçoado. E eu também estava me enganando que iria saber lidar com a situação quando Bella morresse ou quando ela ficasse mais velha. Eu não iria saber lidar com a situação. E a única solução seria transformar Bella. Condena-la a essa vida amaldiçoada. O meu egoísmo era demais, e eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria acatar o desejo de Bella e então a condenaria a mesma vida que eu.

Mas tinha medo. E se depois de transformada ela me odiasse pelo que fiz a ela? Se depois de transformada o peso de ser o que somo fosse demais para ela? E se ela deixasse de me amar? Seria justo com ela faze-la passar por tudo para enfim ela perceber o monstro que somos e não nos olhar mais? Se eu tivesse a certeza que independente de tudo ela ainda me amaria seria mais fácil. Mas será que a visão de Alice poderia me dar essa certeza?

Uma hora ou outra ela sentiria falta de poder ser mãe, não sentiria? Se até eu sinto falta da possibilidade de ser pai, imagina ela que é doce. Nem Alice é imune a esse desejo, é claro que ela nunca verbalizou, mas sua mente deslizou algumas vezes. Nada comparado com o desejo de Rosalie ou de Esme. Talvez Esme de todas fosse a mais conformada, afinal, na mente dela ela tinha seus filhos.

Quantas e quantas vezes eu quis ser pai, ter um filho que pudesse ensinar e aprender com ele? Mas isso me foi tirado no momento que me tornei esse ser abominável. Não que sendo humano isso pudesse ser garantido. Afinal, quantos humanos são estéreis? Muitos! E eles só sabem quando tentam ter sua prole.

Filhos. Vida. Envelhecer. Viver sem medo. Viver sem depender da morte de outros...

Trim... Trim... Trim...

O celular tocava insistentemente. Pensei em não atender, afinal, queria chegar enfim a uma conclusão. O que seria melhor para mim e para Bella? Mas era melhor atender. Poderia ser Alice para me avisar algo sobre Victória. Olhei no visor e me espantei. Rosalie? O que ela queria comigo? Nós nunca nos falávamos. Rosalie era sempre egoísta demais e somado ao meu próprio egocentrismo nunca nos dávamos bem. Deliberando se a deixava ficar tentando falar comigo ou realmente ouvir, acabei por optar em ouvir, poderia ser algo com Emmett, a única pessoa que a fazia esquecer de si mesma.

- Alô – Atendi ríspido.

- Oh, até que fim você me deu a honra de atender ao telefone. – A voz de Rosalie soou sarcasticamente.

- Fala logo que não tenho paciência para suas idiotices, Rosalie. – Explodi com ela.

- A recíproca é verdadeira. – Ela retrucou.

- Eu vou desligar... – Ameacei já afastando o telefone do meu ouvido.

- Não. Espere. Alice está em Forks. – Rosalie agora falou com tom desesperado. Isso me irritou. Olhei a frente onde havia uma viga de sustentação. Eu estava escondido em uma casa abandonada que hora ou outra era usada como boca de fumo.

- O que Alice está fazendo em Forks, eu não proibi vocês de interferirem na vida dela? – Rosnei. – Ou vocês resolveram testar por quanto tempo você iram resistir a caçar Bella?

- Pensei que uma vez não tendo mais Bella estaríamos livres para circular em Forks. – Rosalie tentou soar casualmente.

- Bella se mudou? – Fiquei perplexo com a novidade. Será que Bella havia seguido meu conselho que deixei na carta? Será que Bella havia ido morar onde se fazia sol, me mantendo assim o mais longe possível dela?

- Não.

- O que você quer dizer exatamente, Rosalie? – Que brincadeira de mau gosto Rosalie estava fazendo? Era tudo para me confundir. Ela tinha dito que Bella não estava mais em Forks, não foi? Se Bella não estava em Forks é por que ela tinha se mudado, correto? Porque eu tinha a sensação que alguma coisa estava me passando despercebido?

Fez um longo silêncio. Rosalie não me respondia e eu já estava cogitando a hipótese dela ter me ligado porque estava entediada sem ninguém para irritar, sobrando apenas a mim. Se fosse assim eu logo desligaria na cara dela.

- Victória matou Bella e depois foi morta. – Rosalie cuspiu as palavras velozmente.

Agora o silêncio partiu de mim. Só podia ser brincadeira. Bella não podia estar morta. Com toda certeza era Rosalie entediada e me usando para passar seu tempo e se divertir um pouco. Uma diversão de péssimo gosto, diga-se de passagem.

- Como? – Indaguei.

Mas que palhaçada é essa? Tudo bem que Rosalie não gostava de Bella, mas aí em desejar a morte dela já era um pouco demais para meu gosto.

- Alice foi ajudar no que fosse necessário...

Resolvi para de escutá-la e desliguei o telefone. Só havia um local que eu tinha plena certeza que obteria as repostas verdadeiras. Era a casa de Bella, que tantas vezes eu me peguei iniciando a discagem e me interrompendo no ultimo algarismo. Tinha total certeza que era Bella quem atenderia ou então Charlie. Mas tinha mais certeza ainda que se escutasse a voz de Bella eu já não resistiria mais, não tinha mais forças. Eu iria nadando, voando ou qualquer coisa que me levasse o mais rápido até meu amor.

- Residência dos Swan. – Uma voz grossa atendeu a ligação, uma voz desconhecida. Mas que porra. Quem estava na casa dela?

- Aqui é Carlisle Cullen, gostaria de falar com Charlie. – Imitei perfeitamente o sotaque britânico de meu pai, bem como sua voz. Algo natural na minha espécie. Éramos bons em mentir, éramos bons em subterfúgios.

- Ele não está. – O homem de repente ficou rude.

- Por gentileza, onde posso encontrá-lo? – Usei o meu tom destinado a convencer humanos.

- Provavelmente no enterro. – O garoto rugiu. E então não vi mais nada. O celular na minha mãe estava sendo desligado e virando um amontoado de metal.

Sem largar a bola de metal formada em minhas mãos peguei minha mochila onde tinha os meus documentos. Era chegada a hora. Era chegado o momento de por meu plano em prática... Eu iria provocar os Volturi... Eu seria morto. A versão suicida do mundo vampírico.

Corri em direção ao aeroporto mais próximo sem me importar em ser discreto, afinal, quanto mais atenção chamasse, mais motivos daria aos Volturi para me sentenciarem a morte.

Porque tinha que ter ocorrido isso? O que aconteceu com Bella? Como? Se eu estivesse lá nada disso teria acontecido. Na minha ânsia de protegê-la de mim a deixei exposta ao perigo. Pelo menos Victória estava morta, mas não antes de finalmente cumprir sua vingança.

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Se eu pudesse fazer tudo de novo jamais me afastaria dela. Jamais seria um covarde novamente. Jamais a deixaria exposta ao mundo. Mas que merda de protetor eu era? Só sabia fazer merda.

A dor me engolia, meu coração que a muito não batia agora estava destroçado. Eu me sentia sugado ao inferno. Eu realmente deveria ter uma alma, pois agora eu a sentia sendo retirada de mim. Se antes a dor da separação me parecia superior a tudo, a dor da perca eterna me pareceu infinita... Abundante... Aterrorizante.

Deus, se o Senhor existe me dê mais um oportunidade. Devolva minha Bella a vida e eu prometo nunca mais me afastar dela, nunca mais deixa-la correndo perigo. Oh Deus, por favor, me dê outra chance ou então permita que comunguemos juntos a eternidade.

- Preciso de uma passagem para Itália. – Assim que cheguei ao aeroporto me dirigi ao balcão, era preciso voar, não tinha forças para nadar e cruzar o oceano. – Quero o próximo vôo.

- Sim, senhor. O vôo sairá em 10 minutos, mas tem conexão. Tudo bem?- A Atendente me perguntou. A mente dela fervilhava ao me achar um homem galante embora estivesse mal vestido e com uma péssima aparência.

- Não, desde que eu chegue o mais breve possível. – Falei ríspido já entregando a ela meu cartão de crédito.

Quando ela o olhou e viu o cartão com tarjas negras identificando ali um cartão sem limite de débitos e créditos, seu queixo caiu. Ele queria flertar comigo. Sua mãe a havia ensinado que homens como eu deveriam ser pegos... Um casamento sem amor, mas com futuro garantido. Pobre garota.

- Temos uma única vaga na classe econômica... – Eu a interrompi. Não me importava luxo. Importava-me que eu precisava fazer passar essa dor que me corroia.

- Qualquer coisa está bom. – Falei sem a paciência ou vontade de ser gentil com uma reles humana que me inundava de pensamentos obscenos.

O resto do dialogo foi mais um monologo da parte da atendente, não tinha vontade para ficar deliberando que eu podia aguardar outro vôo com poltronas mais confortáveis a pegar o próximo. Até porque na verdade ela estava tentando enrolar ao máximo para me ter presente e enfim despertar o meu interesse por ela. Mais uma vez, pobre garota.

Fechei meus olhos e pude me lembrar com perfeição aquelas orbes chocolate. Aqueles lábios... O jeito doce de falar. O toque dela. Quantas vezes a vi dormir? Ela era sempre tão frágil e eu não fiz nada para protegê-la, simplesmente fugi como um covarde que sou.

Deus me dê outra chance e nunca mais sairei de perto dela. Nem que ela não me queira mais, eu sempre estarei a margem para a proteger. Deus me dê outra chance.

Horas em um avião, sem me importar em parecer humano, sem fingir comer ou beber. Sem fingir precisar ir ao banheiro. Sem fingir que dormia. Sem fingir que piscava o olho, sem me coçar, sem me mexer... Uma verdadeira estatua. Com um coração congelado e um amor perdido... Minha Bella, minha doce Bella.

Deus me dê outra chance e nunca mais sairei de perto dela. Nem que ela não me queira mais, eu sempre estarei a margem para protegê-la. Deus me dê outra chance – Eu repetia e repetia, era meu mantra. Era minha oração.

O vôo para Itália foi longo demais para meu gosto. A dor da perda era amarga e enfraquecia meu ser, embora a falta de "alimentação" há seis meses também contribuísse para isso.

Com a mochila nas costas corri a toda velocidade que pude até chegar ao meu destino: Volterra. Durante todo o percurso só ficava revivendo todos os momentos que tive com Bella. As vezes que eu a escutei falando que me amava, a vez quando a vi pela primeira vez e toda a frustração que sentir em não conseguir ler a mente dela. O quanto fui imbecil em fugir ao Alasca por causa do seu doce sangue. A sensação que tive quando a beijei pela primeira vez. A loucura de sensações que senti quando eu e ela perdemos nossa castidade juntos. O som da voz dela... Eram tantas coisas para me lembrar, eram tantas emoções e saber que pouco segundos me separavam do fim da minha dor que enfim consegui acelerar meus passos, adquirindo força na minha fraqueza.

Adentrei os portões de Volterra. Seria cômico se não fosse triste... Hoje era dia do Festival de São Marcus. O dia perfeito para desagradar os Volturi e ter como punição a morte. Procurei "escutar" o que buscava: A mente de um vampiro. E por essas mentes me conduzi ao palácio dos Volturi. O sol ainda não se fazia presente, mas o que importa? Eu encontraria um jeito de irritá-los.

Na recepção foi a grande piada particular; para um grupo de vampiros que puniam rigorosamente quem contasse a humanos a existência mítica, eles eram bem imparciais. Havia uma humana, Gianna, e pela mente dela eu "vi" que ela sabia muito bem da minha espécie, e o pior almejava ser uma sanguinária. O pior que o motivo dela era totalmente diferente de minha Bella. Bella queria ser imortal por amor a mim, a humana da recepção queria se juntar ao mundo imortal pelo prazer da chacina, dos corpos mortos e pelo desejo de ser esplendorosa. A humana Gianna não passava de uma pessoa sem empatia pelos outros, ou como dizer os cientistas, ela era uma psicopata. Sabia usar todos os subterfúgios para alcançar seu desejo; aquilo que ela acreditava ser o topo da conquista. Eu particularmente duvidava que os Volturi a transformariam, afinal, quando se é vampiro todas as suas característica se intensificam em proporções avassaladoras, com um psicopata isso poderia alcançar um ponto incontrolável, não haveria nada e nem ninguém que significasse qualquer coisa para ela e com isso ela se tornaria um problema ao invés de uma aliada.

- Desejo falar com Aro...

Logo fui recepcionado por Alec, um ser com o dom da anestesia por assim dizer. Um momento de concentração e pronto eu já não escutava, não via, não sentia... Nada. Todos os meus sentidos foram deletados temporariamente, embora meu cérebro ainda estivesse consciente e se debatendo para se libertar da inércia obrigatória.

Só despertei na presença de Aro, Caius e Marcus, bem como toda a guarda real. Demetri e Felix eram considerados os seus braços direitos, ficavam a espreita para colocar a ordem ao menor gesto realizado.

Aro era um vampiro inclinado a encenações teatrais, vestia-se de forma que mostrava seu alto poder. Quanto mais escuro os longos mantos, mas poder e prestigio o vampiro possuía. Mas o mais negro dos panos era dedicado apenas às três figuras sentadas em seus respectivos tronos.

Após toda a encenação de boas-vindas Aro finalmente veio ao encontro do meu contato para usar seu exponencial poder... Ler mentes. Embora ao meu ver a designação leitor de mentes não era em si apropriada a ele. O mais correto seria usar o termo scarner de memórias. Ele era capaz com um toque ler todos os pensamentos que alguém algum dia teve. Ele realmente scaneava a memória de alguém. Quanto maior o tempo de contato, mais nítida a memória de alguém se tornava para ele.

E com tal ato ele bem viu o motivo que me trazia aqui. Ele conseguiu ver até memórias quase esquecidas por mim enquanto era humano. Realmente ele era muito bom. Bom até demais para meu gosto, ele acabou se retendo na informação que um humano, pai de Bella, sabia demais. Mais o fato acabou sendo insignificante quando viu minha memória sobre Renée falando da existência de sereias e tritões. Pela mente dele vi o espanto em saber que essas criaturas ainda existiam, mesmo depois de serem "dizimadas" pela caça desenfreada de vampiros que descobriram que o sangue desse seres era capaz de "curar" um vampiro. Só não consegui ver exatamente que tipo de cura, afinal vampiros não ficam doentes. Quando Aro percebeu minha minuciosa investigação para saber mais sobre que tipo de cura esse sangue mítico poderia trazer, Aro quebrou o contato e levou seus pensamentos para outro rumo: o meu motivo por aqui estar.

- Desejas morrer, meu caro Edward? – Aro perguntou.

Na mente dele era claro o desgosto por isso, eu era um talento promissor e filho de um grande amigo, Carlisle. Duas coisas juntas que o deixavam mais propenso a dizer não a sim.

- Sim e agora... – Falei em suplica. As pessoas presentes, bem como Alec e Jane me olhavam desacreditados pelo meu pedido. Eles pensavam e cogitavam várias hipóteses sobre meu inesperado desejo, mas nenhum deles acertou nem de longe. Aro vendo a expressão confusa de sua esposa e irmãos, bem de sua guarda real, resolveu dar uma breve explicação, sem abordar é claro o fato dela ser humana. Se ele assim o fizesse ele teria que invocar a lei e me matar por cometer a falta de revelar a nossa existência a humanos, se esquecendo é claro de sua piada particular instalada lá na recepção.

- Por causa da morte de sua Bella? – Aro falou não para confirmar o fato, mas para dar uma resposta a todos os presentes. Ele tinha fortes esperanças que eu poderia após um tempo e com a ajuda de Chelsea, que no momento estava fora, me juntar ao seu grupo.

Chelsea era responsável por afrouxar a ligação das pessoas deixando-os apáticas a outras ou unir-la de forma irremediável, as deixando com empatia aos Volturi. Mas infelizmente, para Aro, Chelsea só voltaria em três dias, e ele esperava que poderia me fazer esperar até a chegada dela. Na mente dele, esse era o melhor modo de curar minha dor da perda ao invés de me matar.

- Sim... – Falei com a voz estrangulada. A compreensão atingiu em cheio as cabeças dos demais vampiros, só que na mente deles eles visualizavam uma vampira. Uma das mentes presentes até me enojou, Jane. Na mente dela ela se achava superior e nutria certo desejo.

- Se algum dia ele se juntar aos Volturi não terei problema algum em fazê-lo esquecer a vampira Bella. – Jane pensou. – Se for necessário sei que Chelsea me ajudaria, ela me deve isso.

- Nos dê tempo para deliberar com meus irmãos... – Aro pediu.

Para Aro seria fácil convencer os seus irmãos ao contrário, principalmente quando ele jogar na cara deles os favores que os mesmos o deviam.

- Por mim, pode matá-lo agora mesmo. – Caius meditou.

Caius era um ser amargurado. Para ele a realeza era mais do que uma recompensa pelo desagrado de ter que ficar congelado no tempo. Quando humano no ano 1.000 a.C., a intolerância era regente em uma população. Se você não se enquadrasse era banido da convivência sem o menor pudor. E ao ver-me fazendo um pedido tão exótico, para ele não passava de uma afronta. E quem afronta deve ter seu destino certo.

- Oh, a quanto tempo não sinto tamanha ligação sentimental. A morte sempre é bem vinda quando perdemos a quem amamos. – Marcus pensava consigo.

Marcus também tinha a mesma idade de Caius, moravam na mesma região só que em cidades diferentes. Ele não me via como um ser de afronta, ele também fora excluído de sua sociedade por conter lepra. E foi nesse estado que fora encontrado e transformado. Quando o vampiro começou a se alimentar dele, sentiu nojo de sua pele e o descartou, o deixando agonizar com o veneno e após três dias tornando-se um vampiro.

- Não há o que deliberar. De um jeito ou de outro terei meu objetivo, terei minha morte. – Falei com firmeza. Na minha mente eu já começava a elaborar planos de contingência.

- Claro que terá, só nos dê um momento. – Aro respondeu cético. – Felix, acompanhe nosso amigo, até que eu e meus irmãos deliberemos.

- O que Aro está almejando agora? – Caius meditou consigo. Ele sabia que Aro só protelava algo quando queria alguma coisa.

Felix me acompanhou até a ante-sala, onde fiquei por quase duas horas aguardando meu destino e rezando meu mantra.

Deus me dê outra chance, permita que eu faça o correto dessa vez.

Mas que idiotice eu estava fazendo? Como se Deus escutasse um ser sem alma. Por um momento me deixei agarrar na confiança de Carlisle que afirmava que tínhamos sim uma alma.

- Se ele for condenado a morte, quero ter o prazer de esquarteja-lo e queimar. – Felix pensava.

Enfim Aro me chamou, tomando cuidado para que eu não escutasse seus pensamentos antes do momento certo.

- Pense bem, caro Edward. Você tem um dom espetacular. Que eu desejo em minha guarda. Além de Carlisle ser meu amigo de longa data e ser uma afronta a ele eu lhe tirar a vida. Embora fosse interessante mostrar para ele que eu consegui tirar um de seus pupilos, inserindo-o em minha guarda. Seria um verdadeiro desperdício perder um dom como o seu.

- Você sabe que não há nada que possa fazer para me impedir, não sabe? – Falei com os dentes trincados. A quem ele queria enganar? Não era bem meu dom, apenas, que ele queria. Ele desejava mais que tudo esfregar na cara de Carlisle que eu optei aos Volturi a invés do meu pai e criador.

- Só tomaremos uma atitude se você nos obrigar a tal ato. – Marcus falou, finalmente me olhando. - Aro não deseja sua morte e nos impediu de tal ato. Compreendo sua dor e recomendo que tome medidas extremas para conseguir seu intento. Medidas sutis serão relevadas. Aro está disposto a fazer vista grossa até a chegada de Chelsea.

Marcus compreendia minha dor e me apoiava, ele mesmo teria tomado o mesmo rumo se até hoje Aro não o tivesse contendo com suas chantagens. Marcus sabia o que era perder um grande amor.

- Então serei obrigado a tomar atitudes extremas. – Falei de certa forma respondendo a Marcus e confirmando que eu o havia ouvido. Girei em meus calcanhares e rumei até a saída, até meu destino, até minha exposição, até minha morte.

De longe pude ainda escutar Aro chamando Demetri e Felix para dar-lhe a ordem de tentarem me recrutar ao menor momento de indecisão ou eles mesmos me esquartejarem caso minhas atitudes tomassem proporções impossíveis de serem controladas com explicações sobre efeitos visuais para uma festa, a festa de São Marcus.

Era quase meio-dia. Em poucos minutos o sol estaria a pino. A minha decisão já estava tomada. Coloquei-me então em um beco na lateral do Palazzo dei Priori. Em momento de reflexão pensei em dar fim a minha vida fazendo uma homenagem ao meu sol da meia noite, eu brilharia no sol do meio dia. E se mesmo assim ainda não fosse o suficiente, eu jogaria ao alto todos os carros presentes em demonstração de força, outra homenagem a Bella, pois foi assim – arrebentando um grande tronco de uma árvore – que mostrei a Bella o tamanho de minha força. E se mesmo com isso fosse pouco, eu pedia perdão mental ao meu pai, e ceifaria algumas vidas me alimentado de humanos inocentes. Com toda essa exposição seria impossível Aro ignorar e então eles me mataria.


	18. Eu sou pai

Título: Eu sou pai

Narrado por Edward Cullen

Enfim o relógio começou a badalar revelando o meio-dia. Era chegada a hora. Tirei minha camisa a deixando no chão. Respirei fundo. De algum modo Deus estava sendo gentil comigo e me ofereceu o cheiro de Bella, era franco mais invadia meu sistema como um balsamo. Deus ainda estava sendo mais generoso comigo, a voz de Bella começou a me ser ofertada. Fechei ainda mais meus olhos para apreciar melhor seu cheiro e o som de sua voz de anjo. Mais um passo e quem sabe Deus teria piedade de mim o suficiente para me ofertar sua presença.

- Não, Edward, pare. – Era a voz do meu anjo Bella. Deus realmente estava sendo generoso comigo, uma generosidade que não merecia, mas agradecia.

- Papai, por favor, escute a mamãe, pare, não se lance ao sol. A tia Alice me explicou que o senhor iria brilhar e que isso não era bom. – Era um som de sino com um tom infantil. Não entendi, mas parecia que falava comigo.

E de repente sinto algo se chocando comigo, instintivamente segurei contra meu corpo. Era o aroma de Bella, a mesma temperatura, era ela. Deus estava me dando sua presença. A alma de Bella veio me busca. Agora entendia a voz de querubim que a acompanhava. Bella, um anjo, viera com outro para me busca.

Obrigado Deus, mesmo não merecendo. Realmente és um Deus de misericórdia como Carlisle me ensinou.

- Olhe para mim, Edward. – Bella pediu. Lentamente abrir meus olhos e sentindo na região onde o ventre de Bella se encontrava com o meu, um tremor, uma cutucada, uma remexida. Após olhar brevemente em seus olhos de chocolate que tanto amo, abaixei meu olhar para seu ventre que encostado ao meu ainda remexia.

- Ai, está apertado, mãe. Por quê? – Bella estava grávida, era o feto reclamando pela forma como eu segurava firmemente o corpo de Bella como se nossos corpos fossem um só. Foi como levar um choque. Bella estava grávida. Mas de quem? O ciúme cresceu em meu peito e então vi que realmente ela estava ali. Não era uma oferta divina. Era a segunda chance que pedi a Deus nessas vinte e quatro horas. Se realmente era minha segunda chance, pelo visto teria que me contentar com ela viva e nos braços de outro. Antes isso que nada.

- Como você está viva, Bella? – A pergunta escapou dos meus lábios sem minha autorização. Na verdade não queria saber, já estava grato por ela simplesmente estar viva.

- Foi tudo um grande engano, Edward. Agora precisamos ir. Se não nos matarão. A mim, a você e a nossa filha. – Fixei em seus olhos, a sinceridade pelo tema anunciando era demais para ser uma ilusão ou uma mentira. Bella falava a verdade, mas como? Como assim nossa filha? Vampiros não podem ter filhos.

- Nossa filha? – Indaguei olhando em seus olhos e em sua face, em meu livro aberto.

- É uma longa história, mas sim. Nossa filha. – Ela falou mais confiante do que nunca. Sim, realmente eu teria uma filha com Bella e essa estava no ventre de minha amada. Enfim o ciúmes cedeu espaço a felicidade, a incredulidade e principalmente a preocupação. O que seria da saúde de Bella se ela realmente estiver grávida de um vampiro? Que criatura pode estar sendo gerada em seu ventre? Seria perfeito como um humano ou seria um monstro como um vampiro? Será que as história de inccubus realmente eram verdadeiras? Eu enfim realizaria meu grande sonho de ser pai? Ou era melhor convence-la a tirar esse ser? Eram tantas duvidas...

- Como? – Perguntei ao sussurro, ela poderia me dar as explicações e as respostas. Seja o que for, já estava crescendo dentro dela a seis meses. Então qualquer problema ela iria me contar ou eu descobriria.

- Edward, não temos tempo, temos que ir. Só te garanto que ela é tanto sua filha quanto ela é minha. – Bella de repente estava apavorada. Pegou em meu braço direito e tentou me arrastar para as sombras, mas como uma humana ela não teve forças. E realmente nós não tínhamos tempo, quando penso em me mexer acabo por capturar a voz de Felix.

- Vamos Felix, temos o momento de indecisão que Aro queria, agora é só recruta-lo. – Demetri dizia. Enfim nosso tempo se esgotou. Eu precisava salvar Bella e minha filha.

Coloquei Bella em minhas costas e fiquei de frente para a viela do beco a espera dos meus carrascos. Eu precisava tirar Bella daqui. Pensando nisso... Como ela chegou aqui? Quem a trouxe? Eu sei que Bella jamais viria sozinha.

Entrando na viela pude ver Felix e Demetri vestindo seus mantos a três tons de chegar a cor negra absoluta. Os capuzes cobriam suas faces de modo que só se percebia parte de seus rostos, assim se mantendo protegidos da exposição solar. Eles se prostraram um a cada lado meu.

- Saudações, cavalheiros. – Os saudei mantendo minha voz cortes. – Eu não acho que estarei necessitando dos seus serviços hoje. Eu agradeceria muito, no entanto, se vocês enviassem meus agradecimentos aos seus mestres. – Falei mantendo protetoramente Bella em minhas costas.

- Vamos levar essa conversa para um local mais apropriado? – Felix pediu em um tom de alerta. Infelizmente esse não era o único motivo por querer sair do local. A preocupação pelo sol era evidente, mas mais evidente era seu interesse pelo doce aroma escondido em minhas costas; um aroma que umedecia o ar e o dava "água" na boca.

- Eu não acredito que isso vá ser necessário. Eu conheço as suas instruções, Felix. Eu não quebrei nenhuma das regras. – Tentei me desviar de sua capenga tentativa de me convencer a tomar rumos que deixassem mais fáceis a situação de modo que ele pudesse provar o doce sangue de Bella.

Enfim, minha salvação e minha resposta. A autora pela presença de Bella nesse antro de perigo era minha irmã, a quem nesse momento agradecia por tê-la trago aqui e ao mesmo tempo queria estrangulá-la por ter colocado Bella em perigo.

- Edward, enrole eles, estou quase chegando, só falta pouco e eu termino de me desvencilhar do perigo do sol e então eu te ajudarei. Não parta para cima deles, você irá perder. Está fraco e há boas chances de sairmos todos vivos se não houver uma briga. – Alice me alertou pelos seus pensamentos.

- Felix estava meramente tentando apontar a proximidade do sol. Deixe-nos procurar um esconderijo melhor. – Demetri ponderou. Na mente dele, ao contrário da de Felix, ele queria apenas cumprir as ordens dadas por Aro, ou seja, me recrutar. Quanto a Bella, ele também deixaria ao encargo de seus mestres a decisão.

- Eu estarei bem atrás de vocês. Bella, porque você não volta para a praça e aproveita o festival? – Falei olhando rapidamente para Bella que arregalou seus olhos.

- Mas que... Que... Que não sei. Mãe, o que está acontecendo com o papai? Você conseguiu para-lo? Ele criou juízo? Como eu posso ter dois pais loucos? – Minha filha pensava. Ela não compreendia. Na cabeça dela pude ver a confusão por não saber a quem pertenciam as novas vozes. Ela sentia a tensão da mãe e sabia que isso não era bom. Pela mente dela também pude ver que ela fez amizade com a Tia Alice, e se indagava onde estava a voz de sua tia que prometeu ajudar a ela e a mãe a impedir a loucura de seu pai, eu.

- Não, traga a garota. – Felix falou com ansiedade. Ele não queria que Bella desaparece-se dele, embora tenha cogitado, caso Bella corresse, pedir ajuda a Demetri.

Demetri era um excelente rastreador, pela mente dele puder ver a centenas de vezes que ele obteve êxito ao encontrar alguém que seus mestres pediram. Ele conseguia pegar a sutil diferença de uma mente e com isso rastreá-la as distâncias imensuráveis.

- Eu acho que não. – Falei com minha voz perdendo a cortesia e assumindo um tom ameaçador ao mesmo tempo em que eu me colocava em posição de ataque. Era isso ou o sangue de Bella sendo sugado até a ultima gota.

- Não. – Bella murmurou se agarrando a minha cintura e dessa forma pressionando nossa filha em minhas costas.

- Edward, dá para ser mais paciente? Estou quase aí. Não me cometa loucuras. Você ira perder se lutar com eles. – Alice ralhou comigo por pensamento, pela mente dela pude ver que em menos de dois quarteirões ela logo estaria comigo, Bella e minha filha.

- Felix. Aqui não. Aro simplesmente gostaria de falar com você novamente, pra saber se você decidiu se juntar á nossa força afinal. – Demetri o repreendeu quando viu seu amigo se colocando também em posição de ataque. Felix desejava uma luta de iguais, e seu prêmio seria uma saborosa refeição.

- Certamente. Mas a garota fica livre. – Rosnei olhando nos olhos de Felix, pronto para qualquer movimento mínimo; qualquer pensamento de ataque.

- Eu temo que isso não seja possível. Nós temos regras a obedecer. – Demetri tentava a todo custo, agora, ponderar tanto comigo quanto com Felix. Ele não queria nada que sabia que desagradaria aos seus mestres. E ele tinha plena consciência que o gênio difícil de Felix, certamente lhe renderia uma punição por não tê-lo contido.

- Então eu temo que serei incapaz de aceitar o convite de Aro, Demetri. – Falei sem ainda olha-lo nos olhos, me bastava a sua mente. Mas eu não poderia relaxar, não enquanto Felix maquinava dezenas de estratégias de ataque.

- Isso está bem – Felix ronronou. Ele estava se deliciando com minha propensão a uma boa briga. Ele pouco se importava com a punição que receberia de seus mestres caso fizesse mal ao novo objeto de cobiça de seu senhor, Aro. A vida imortal lhe era entediante, e nada que uma boa luta e um excelente prêmio não valessem a pena.

- Aro ficará decepcionado. – Demetri suspirou vendo que não conseguia mais ponderar nem com um e nem com outro, e que a única coisa a se fazer era assistir a briga e depois apagar as pistas deixadas e cuidar para que nada se tornasse um grande escândalo.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele sobreviverá ao desapontamento. – Sussurrei me referindo ao meu eminente duelo. Bella ainda estava presa a mim, e isso teria que ser resolvido antes de qualquer coisa.

- Vamos nos comportar, sim? Têm damas presentes. Nós não estamos sozinhos. – Finalmente Alice havia chegado. Com a presença dela, Felix relaxou por não poder brigar com a vantagem de um vampiro sedento. – Qual a parte que eu pensei em Edward não brigue e teremos chances de sair daqui vivos, você estava disposto a ignorar? Não me faça puxar suas orelhas, Edward. Você tem Bella para proteger, tem sua filha, e sinceramente, se você deixar alguma coisa acontecer comigo eu te garanto que você terá que se entender com Jasper. – Alice pensou de forma confiante e petulante.

- Por favor, Edward, sejamos razoáveis. – Demetri pediu. Enfim havia um modo de ponderar e seguir as ordens de Aro. Evitando assim um grande castigo.

- Vamos. E nós vamos embora silenciosamente agora, sem que nenhum seja o mais esperto. – Falei avaliando as nossas chances. Eles queriam bancar os espertos. Demetri queria satisfazer seus senhores, mas também gostaria de se satisfazer, mas não do mesmo modo de Felix. Ele enfim havia visto Bella e sua beleza, e a desejava em seu leito, como fez como muitas humanas que após uma noite de prazer, amanheciam mortas por terem todos os ossos do corpo quebrados durante o momento de êxtase do orgasmo.

- Pelo menos vamos discutir isso mais reservadamente. – Demetri ponderou. Ante de seus desejos, ainda vinha a ordem de Aro, que deixou bem claro que me queria entre os seus aliados.

- Edward tudo vai dar certo, mas nosso tempo com esses daí acabou agora teremos mais um contra nós. Ela irá aparecer em quatro, três, dois... – Alice iniciou a contagem regressiva ao mesmo tempo que comecei dar atenção ao pensamento de Jane se aproximando. Aro estava estranhando a demora da minha exposição ou caso eu tenha pensado melhor, a demora pelo meu alistamento.

-Não. – Eu trinquei meus dentes não acreditando que o pior ainda estava por vir. Ao mesmo tempo que Alice terminava sua contagem regressiva, Jane adentrava ao nosso campo de visão dando mais confiança a Felix e Demetri.

- Zero. – Alice terminou a contagem regressiva.

- Basta. – Jane falou com a voz monótona adentrando a viela com passos cadenciados balançando minimamente os ombros.

- Jane. – Suspirei em resignação. Não havia o que se fazer. Ao contrário de seu irmão, que possuía o dom da anestesia, Jane tinha o dom da dor. Com um pouco de concentração e eu, Bella ou até mesmo Alice estaríamos nos contorcendo em agonia e desse modo estaríamos vulneráveis ao bel prazer de nossos carrascos.

- Sigam-me. – Ela ordenou virando de costas e entrando em outra viela que tinha uma inclinação não tão sutil. Pela mente dela vi que pararíamos em um bueiro, onde após aberto logo estaríamos rumando pelo subterrâneo até a sala de Aro.

Passei firmemente os braços em torno de bela tendo contato com seu ventre inchado onde estava alojada minha filha. Minha filha. Esse era um caso preocupante, mas que agora não era o momento para saber quais as complicações que isso implicaria a Bella. Era necessário primeiro nos tirar da enrascada que inconseqüentemente acabei nos colocando. Era hora de Alice, "silenciosamente" me dar algumas respostas.

- Bem, Alice, eu creio que não devo ficar surpreso por te ver aqui. – Falei para minha irmã que nesse momento tentava a todo custo driblar a sua "cegueira" e ver nosso futuro. Durante a viagem de Alice e Bella ao meu encontro, Alice por fim acabou descobrindo que não via o futuro de minha filha e nem de Bella, como também não via o futuro de Jacob Black e um... Na mente dela eu vi um cara muito, mas muito parecido comigo me fazendo arquear as sobrancelhas para tal fato.

- Foi meu erro. Era meu trabalho concertar as coisas. – Alice se justificou ainda designando a parte de seu cérebro a incumbência de ver nossas possibilidades.

- O que aconteceu? – Indaguei Alice. Era só necessário ela pensar eu teria minhas respostas. Mas é claro que sendo Alice ela não perderia a oportunidade de repreender indiretamente Bella.

- É uma longa história. Em resumo, ela anda pilotando motos em desfiladeiros, mas ela não estava tentando se matar ou colocando um letreiro de olhei eu aqui e me mate. Bella anda praticando esportes radicais ultimamente. – Alice falou espremendo seus olhos em direção a uma Bella que corava violentamente deixando o ar mais úmido com seu doce sangue e dessa forma atiçando a apetite de nossos algozes. – Dá para acreditar, Edward? Bella simplesmente descobriu que ama pilotar um moto. E tem mais... Ela simplesmente não confia mais na gente, fica jogando na nossa cara que vampiros não respeitam ou tem código de ética com humanos. Para mim conseguir fazer ela falar foi quase um tormento. Embora os malditos hormônios da gravidez estejam colaborando em muito. Estávamos quase chegando aqui quando enfim ela me prestigiou com as pérolas de suas aventuras. Se não bastasse ela andar de motos, ela ainda competi. Ouviu bem? COMPETI. Competi em rachas que apostam alto. Sabe aquelas loucuras feitas pela Rad Bull? Então, e desse estilo que ela faz. Ela até chegou a ganhar de um tal de Joaninha que segundo ela é o melhor acrobata em cima de uma moto. E quer mais? Ela também é super hiper mega amiga de um lobisomem. Jacob Black finalmente se transformou e se possível conseguiu ficar mais fedido do que antes. Ele ainda é um jovem lobisomem que se não bastasse isso, ainda freqüenta a casa de Bella sobre o aval de Charlie. Ah, ainda tem essa. Charlie é um vampiro. Um vampiro com apenas três meses de idade. Acredita? Victória o transformou quando ele foi fazer uma investigação em Seatle. Bella é a pessoas mais tendenciosa a perigo que eu já conheci na face da terra. Quer mais? Você agora tem um concorrente. E um concorrente a altura. Ele é você na versão topetuda. Um serzinho super petulante que atende pelo nome de Matt O'Conell. E eu devo antecipadamente te desejar boa sorte. Bella e ele estão meio que namorando. Então, boa sorte. Você terá que tira-la dos braços de você mesmo. Mas se quer minha opinião, acho que você não deveria sentir ciúmes. Afinal, de certo modo ela está namorando você.

- Hm. – O pânico atingiu-me em cheio, bem como o ciúme me fazendo aperta ainda mais a cintura de Bella que se aconchegava agora no meu peito desnudo. Nossa filha não parava um minuto se quer de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, embora o silêncio agora estivesse quase que predominante, ela ainda sentia Bella tensa.

Tudo que Alice falou começou a rodar na minha cabeça em forma de espiral. Ainda bem que o cérebro de um vampiro tem muitos espaço e podemos pensar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Dando a mim a possibilidade de ficar de olho no pouco que Alice obtinha do nosso futuro que estava sendo bloqueado pela gestação da minha filha; e também me deixando livre para vasculhar todas as mentes presentes em busca de tudo que nos desse uma vantagem real.

Bella estava tão imersa nos próprios pensamentos enquanto se apertava mais a mim, que nem percebeu quando Alice pulou agilmente pelo buraco do bueiro aberto logo a frente. E quando ela se deu conta que ela teria que adentra-lo o coração de Bella deu um salto e suas mãos suaram. Ela havia entrado em pânico, era nítido em sua face que ficara pálida com seus lindos olhos chocolates saltando de suas orbes.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. Alice vai te segurar. – Assegurei a Bella com uma voz confiante. Ela precisava ficar calma. Eu não deixaria nunca mais nada ocorrer a Bella e sabia que Alice também não.

- Alice? – Bella falou com a voz tremula ao se sentar na beirado do bueiro. Ela alternava o olhar em mim e na escuridão abaixo de seus pés, em obvio pedido mudo de socorro.

- Eu estou bem aqui, Bella. – Alice assegurou a ela.

- Pronta? – Perguntei a Alice e a Bella. Alice estava confiante, mas Bella maneava a cabeça minimamente em negação.

- Solte ela. – Alice confirmou. Ela já estava com os braços em posição para amparar a queda de Bella.

Assim que Alice falou, segurei Bella pelos pulsos e a soltei, escutando um baque quando o frágil corpo de Bella fora amparado pelos braços marmóreos de Alice. Só podia torce para que isso não tivesse machucado nem Bella e nem minha filha que no mesmo momento deu uma reclamada.

Logo em seguida pulei sendo acompanhado pelos nossos algozes. Já dentro do buraco passei novamente meus braços ao entorno de Bella que se agarrara a mim. Eu fazia muitos carinhos em Bella, seu cabelo, seus braços, sua face, seus lábios. Eu estava ao mesmo tempo nos acalmando e matando a saudade. Pela forma como Bella estremecia a cada contato meu e pelo modo como seu coração batia, eu podia jurar que ela ainda me amava. Mas isso não me iludia, eu sabia muito bem pelos longos anos "escutando" as pessoas que amar e querer amar são coisas bem distintas. Muitas pessoas amam, mas não estão dispostas a se entregar ao amor ou por acharem uma grande bobagem, ou por terem vergonha de assumirem o que sentem ou simplesmente por orgulho; orgulho ferido.

A medida que adentrávamos mais o esgoto o frio passava a ser dominante. Bella estava ficando cada vez mais molhada pela água que escorria pelas paredes e respingava nela. Então não foi nenhum espanto quando o corpo de Bella começou a tremer pelo frio imposto. Isso era torturante... Ver Bella, sofrendo, mesmo que por frio, era horrível. Eu queria protege-la de tudo ou qualquer coisa que a fizesse sofre, que a incomodasse, e nesse momento novamente era eu. Era meu frio corpo. Então, com muita relutância pelo meu egoísmo, e afastei de mim para que meu corpo não piorasse seu frio.

- N-n-não – Mas Bella, protestou se lançando avidamente em meu abraço; isso encheu meu coração e se ele pudesse bater, a essa altura estaria descompassado. Então, busquei uma forma de fazê-la ser aquecida sem a afastá-la de mim. Comecei a passar freneticamente minhas mãos em seus braços para que assim o atrito em sua pele provocasse o aquecimento. Eu podia sentir a leve alteração da temperatura do corpo de Bella com esse meu ato.

A penumbra do esgoto era assustadora para os olhos de minha doce Bella e minha filha que sentia a tensão da mãe, que estava mais e mais tensa. Mal sabia ela que ali era aonde continha o menor dos perigos. Quando enfim a penumbra deu lugar a luminosidade, Bella relaxou, erroneamente. A iluminação significava que estava mais e mais próximos ao perigo. Grande para mim e Alice, maior ainda para ela e sua fragilidade.

Caminhamos mais um pouco e já estávamos na recepção, onde a psicopata desempenhava sua perfeita interpretação simulando ser uma doce humana e um local comum, cumprindo dignamente seu trabalho.

- Boa tarde, Jane. – Gianna cumprimentou esboçando sua gentileza. Era necessário agradar quem estava em mérito maior perante os reis de Volterra, os reis dos vampiros. Gianna se imaginava já conquistando essa honraria, onde chegaria o tempo que facilmente descartaria Aro, Marcus e Caius e seria a mais venerada entre todos os seres, entre os vampiros.

- Gianna. – Jane sibilou o nome da recepcionista, e já fazia planos para o dia que enfim revelariam a ela seu destino: ser alimento de vampiros. Gianna não sabia, mas seria tortuosamente assassinada.

Enfim, chegamos a ante-sala do "inferno", Alec nos esperava, abismado por ver mais gente do que o esperado. Era para ser Bella e eu, como eles sabia que Bella agora estava reunida a mim eu não fazia idéia, mas espantou em ver minha irmã, a qual ele achou muito linda.

- Jane. – Alec a recebeu alegremente. Jane era sua irmã gêmea, que assim como ele fora transformada em vampiros antes da aldeia deles o matarem queimados na fogueira. Eles quando humanos já demonstravam o tamanho de seus dons e foram interpretados como bruxos e como tais, foram condenados a morte na fogueira. Antes que isso se concretizasse, Aro mandou seus emissários para dizimar a aldeia e resgatar os gêmeos que na época tinha apenas quinze anos.

- Alec. – Jane o abraçou finalmente expressando alguma emoção em sua voz. Eles se amavam e tinham como lema, acima dos seus mestres, vinham antes eles mesmos. Um defenderia o outro de qualquer coisa.

- Eles te mandam buscar um e você volta com dois... E meio. Bom trabalho. – Alec parabenizou sua irmã. E ao constatar o tamanho de Alice, mais miúda que eles mesmos, foi impossível a ele conter a gozação referente a bela vampira anã que era minha irmã. Alice ao perceber a piadinha de mau gosto apenas revirou os olhos.

- Posso ser baixinha para esse pirralho, mas garanto que dou mais conta do recado que muito vampiros que tem por aí. – Alice pensou irritada.

- Bem vindo de volta, Edward. – Alec me saudou. – Você parece de melhor humor. – É claro que eu estava de melhor humor, eu estava agora com o amor de minha vida em meus braços, enfim realizando o meu desejo de ser pai – embora ainda teria que ver se isso seria saudável ou não a Bella – e acabara de achar graça da irritação de Alice.

- Marginalmente. – Falei tentando esconder meus reais sentimentos. Bella instintivamente olhou minha face e franziu o cenho. Eu sabia o que estava ocorrendo. Ela provavelmente estava se questionando como eu poderia estar de melhor humor. Mas ela não tinha visto o estado que havia chegado aqui pela manhã.

- E essa é a causa de todos os seus problemas? – Alec novamente não resistiu e resolveu zombar do fato de um vampiro estar tão desesperado pela morte só por causa de uma humana que teria a morte certa uma hora ou outra, principalmente com o seu doce cheiro.

- Ela será minha. – Felix falou casualmente atrás de nós. Agora foi a minha vez de ficar irritado. Botando-me em posição de ataque, rosnei contra Felix em sinal de aviso. Um único pensamento de ataque e eu não mediria esforços para brigarmos.

- Paciência. – Alice alertou. – Ele só está te provocando, Edward. Ele não passa de um vampiro entediado. Veja o que vejo, se você o atacar, dará motivos para lhe matarem por anarquia. – Com esse pensamento eu me obriguei a relaxar e sair da posição de ataque, ignorando momentaneamente os pensamentos dele.

-Aro ficará agradado em te ver novamente. – Alec comentou. Ignorando todo o ocorrido, afinal, ele só era um adolescente querendo se divertir e com uma péssima inclinação ao humor, ele nos lembrou do real motivo por ali estarmos.

- Não vamos deixá-lo esperando. – Jane sugeriu já nos guiando ao encontro de Aro. – Não acredito que um homem como Edward está perdendo o seu tempo com uma humana como essa aí. Ah, se Chelsea estivesse aqui esse problema seria facilmente resolvido. – Os pensamentos de Jane me deram repulsa, mas não iria perder meu tempo em uma discussão com ela.


	19. Em perigo

Título: Em perigo

Narrado por Edward Cullen

Adentrando finalmente a sala do "inferno", Aro nos aguardava ostentando seu poder, cercado por guardas. Bella assim que o viu, ofegou em sinal de surpresa.

- O dia que eu nascer vocês vão ver. É um saco só ficar escutando. Nem você mamãe, está me explicando. Tudo bem que até compreendo pela tensão da senhora que talvez não seja o momento. Mas pô! O que custa responde pelo menos alguma coisa mesmo que indiretamente? – Minha filha reclamava sem parar. Mas esse pensamento me pegou desprevenido. De algum modo, pelo o que ela disse, Bella e ela se comunicavam. Agora mais do que nunca gostaria de só estar eu e Bella, a sós, para podermos conversar.

Aro que até então estava parado a nossa frente com suas mãos ocultas pela longa manta, foi em direção a Jane para lhe receber; mostrando assim suas mãos ao pegar o rosto de Jane, inclinando em seguida, minimamente a cabeça para o lado.

- Jane, minha querida, você retornou! – Aro foi ao encontro de Jane lhe dando um selinho. Era assim que ele recompensava aquelas que o prestigiavam cumprindo suas ordens. Que recebia tal honraria era cotado entre os mais amados por ele, rendendo assim muita inveja daquelas que ainda não haviam recebido tal "presente".

- Sim, Mestre. - Jane sorriu. – Eu o trouxe de volta vivo, assim como você desejou. – Ela gabou-se. Mal sabia ela que o verdadeiro motivo para tal "presente" não era o mérito, mas o contato físico que pudesse dar a Aro a chance de scanear sua recente memória formada desde o momento que ela havia recebido a ordem até o momento que ela se apresentou na presença dele.

- Ah, Jane. Você é um conforto tão grande pra mim. E Alice e Bella, também! Essa é uma feliz surpresa! Maravilhosa! – Aro estava fascinado pela memória oferecida por Jane, mas ao mesmo tempo estava preocupado, pois agora eram dois humanos, Bella e Charlie, que sabiam demais. - Felix, seja bonzinho e diga aos meus irmãos que nós temos companhia. Eu tenho certeza de que eles não vão querer perder isso. – A verdade por detrás desse convite não era seu deleite pela presença de seus "irmãos", mas pela capacidade que cada um tinha. Marcus com seu intenso dom de ver e sentir o laço afetivo de cada pessoa, e Caius com sua incrível capacidade de idéias mirabolantes para sempre manter o poder nas mãos.

- Sim, Mestre. - Felix balançou a cabeça e desapareceu pelo caminho por onde havíamos vindo. – Que chateação. Espero não perder nada. Esse Edward me parece bom para se derrotar e aquela humana me parece boa para ser bebida. Melhor ainda aquela baixinha que me renderia muito prazer em meu leito. – A medida que Felix se afastava, mais imundos seus pensamentos se tornavam. Eu realmente teria que me manter em extrema calma. Uma calma que eu não tinha, mas que se perdesse, segundo a pouca visão de Alice, seriamos condenados a morte.

Aro voltou a ficar na nossa frente e agora seus braços estavam levemente estendidos ao ar como se esperasse que corrêssemos a seu encontro para um caloroso abraço.

- Você vê, Edward? O que eu te disse? Você não está feliz que eu não te dei o que você queria? – Aro falava como se tivesse me feito um grande favor em ter recusado meu pedido. Mas a felicidade nossa, era por motivos diferentes.

- Sim, Aro, eu estou. – Aro percebendo que eu não agiria como Carlisle, que em um momento como esse daria um abraço de cumplicidade bondosa, e abaixou seus braços.

Enquanto eu estava feliz por ter a chance que pedi a Deus, Aro estava feliz por ainda ter remotas chances e tempo, para me fazer alistar em sua guarda. Três dias era o tempo que ele precisava para chegada de Chelsea e então, segundo ele, os laços seriam afrouxados e depois eu me sentiria extremamente honrado em servi aos Volturi. Antes que ele percebesse o delato que sua mente me ofertou, já era tarde demais.

- Eu adoro um final feliz. – Aro suspirou. - Eles são tão raros. Mas eu quero a história toda. Como isso aconteceu? - Aro indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Alice? - Ele se virou para Alice para que ela respondesse. - Seu irmão parecia pensar que você era infalível, mas aparentemente houve algum erro. – Aro queria saber todos os detalhes por outro angula de visão, ele estava fazendo perguntas secundários que provavelmente faria o cerco fechar e então, por livre e espontânea vontade, tanto Alice quanto Bella dariam a eles mais que meras informações... Dariam a ele informações que se soubessem ser manobradas, seriam poderosas.

Aro caminhou até Alice e parou a frente dela. Ele queria analisar cada reação nossa. Quem visse Alice pensaria que ela estava confortável e entre amigos. Mas a verdade é que Alice estava uma pilha. Suas visões eram falhas, ela ainda teria que aprender a lidar com os pontos cegos que a gravidez de Bella lhe causava.

- Oh, eu estou longe de ser infalível. Como você pôde ver hoje, eu causo problemas com a mesma freqüência que os concerto. – Alice se sentia culpada por não ter previsto ou evitado que Rosalie entrasse em contato comigo e me contasse uma falsa verdade que culminou na minha vinda a Volterra. – Se eu tivesse ligado para Rosalie quando enfim vi Bella viva, tudo isso seria evitado. Nós não estaríamos aqui tendo que moderar em cada ato e palavra para sairmos vivos. Por minha culpa, tanto você quanto Bella e minha sobrinha estão com esse doido. Argh. Era só eu ter ligado, mas não. Esperei tempo demais.

- Você é muito modesta. – Aro chiou. - Eu vi algumas de suas incríveis façanhas, e eu devo admitir que nunca observei nada como o seu talento. Maravilhoso! – Alice ergueu suas sobrancelhas não entendendo o ponto dele. Aro percebeu a confusão de Alice que pouco sabia sobre os incríveis talentos do Volturi. Alice sempre foi assim. Ela não se importava em buscar informações antes do tempo. Se fossem necessárias, a visão dela a avisaria. Ou quando chegasse o momento ela descobriria. O eterno bom humor de Alice se devia principalmente ao fato dela não perder tempo em se preocupar antecipadamente. – Me desculpe, nós não fomos apropriadamente apresentados, fomos? É só que eu sinto que já te conheço, e eu tenho a tendência de me apressar. O seu irmão nos apresentou ontem, de uma forma peculiar. Veja, eu e o seu irmão dividimos um talento, só que eu sou limitado de uma forma que ele não é. – Aro balançou a cabeça.

- Edward, ele lê pensamentos como você? Porque você ficou pensando em mim? O que ele sabe de nós? – Alice estava aflita. As coisas, na opinião dela, já estavam fora do controle demais e a interferência da visão cada vez que ela consultava o futuro em nada adiantava. Ela estava sempre tendo que excluir Bella de sua "consulta". Se ela procurasse um futuro que envolvesse Bella ou minha filha, o futuro acabava se resumindo a nada. Então o jeito dado era ver o futuro de Aro, meu e dela mesma. Mas mesmo assim ainda era turvo demais e inconcreto.

- E também exponencialmente mais poderoso. Aro precisa de contato físico pra ouvir os pensamentos, mas ele consegue ouvir muito mais do que eu. Você sabe que eu só posso ouvir o que se passa na sua cabeça no momento. Aro ouve cada pensamento que a sua mente já teve. – Explique a Alice e pelo visto a Bella e minha filha também, que enfim relacionou o nome Aro com quem ela tinha aprendido a ter medo.

- Eu não quero virar propriedade de um colecionador, mãe. O Matt falou que ele gosta de colecionar. Não sei o que é isso, mas me parece que não é nada agradável. – Rennesme resmungou.

- Isso significa que estamos mais encrencados que tudo. Ele sabe mais da gente do que nós deles. Isso não é bom. – Alice meditou.

- Mas ser capaz de ouvir á distância... Isso seria tão conveniente. Fico me perguntando o que vocês acabaram de conversar. Carlisle deve ter muito orgulho de vocês, meus caros.

Logo toda nossa atenção foi desviada para a chegada dos outros dois poderosos de Volterra. Bella foi a ultima a entender o que ocorria. Eles também estavam ornados com as túnicas negras e se direcionaram para seus respectivos tronos sem se importarem conosco. Bom não exatamente...

- Fico feliz que seu amor ainda esteja viva. Aproveite a chance que a vida te deu e não cometa mais erros... Embora ela seja uma humana. Espero que consigam sair vivos daqui. – Marcus recomendou.

- Marcus, Caius, olhem! – Aro sussurrou. - Bella está viva afinal, e Alice está aqui com ela! Isso não é maravilhoso? – Aro estava evitando pensar mais do que o necessário. Mas ele ainda não tinha conseguido suas respostas. Ele ainda não havia entendido como Bella estava viva. E ele queria respostas. – Vamos ouvir a história. – Aro quase cantou na sua voz plumosa.

Marcus então tocou brevemente Aro para lhe informar que nossa união, Bella e eu, Alice e nós, não era quebrável. Era forte demais pelo dom dele e mesmo com Chelsea ele não conseguiria o seu intento.

- Obrigado, Marcus. – Aro disse. - Isso é muito interessante. – Aro manteve a pose embora seus pensamentos tivessem ficado triste com tal notícia. Chelsea só conseguia interferir em amores comuns, mas quando esses ganhavam a força e a intensidade do eterno e duradouro, era algo imbatível. Isso me fez ter uma fagulha de esperança. Bella poderia estar tendo um início de romance com o tal Matt O'Conell, mas ela ainda me amava na mesma intensidade ou até mais. Não que isso significasse grande coisa. Ela poderia, por orgulho, não querer ficar comigo mesmo me amando. – Incrível. Absolutamente incrível.

- Edward, o que está acontecendo aqui? O que eu estou perdendo? – Alice pensava irritada.

- Marcus vê relacionamentos. Ele está surpreso pela intensidade do nosso. – Expliquei para Alice, Bella e Rennesme.

- Ótimo, estamos sendo analisados em todos os ângulos enquanto estamos a cegas sobre eles. – Alice resmungou por pensamento.

- Só não quero que eles machuquem minha mamãe. – Rennesme choramingou.

- Tão conveniente. É um pouco difícil surpreender Marcus, eu lhes asseguro. – Aro percebeu mais uma vez que eu e Alice estávamos tendo nossa tão "famosa" conversa silenciosa. Ele só não sabia que tinha mais uma pessoa na conversa, minha filha. – É tão difícil de entender, mesmo agora. Como é que você consegue ficar assim tão perto dela? – Aro estava intrigado, pois havia visto em minhas memórias todos os momentos intensos que havia tido com Bella, bem como o tormento que sentia em minha garganta, que pelo visto havia sido superado. Em nenhum momento desde nosso reencontro, o sangue de Bella me causou desconforto. Pelo visto, Deus estava me dando mais do que uma segunda chance, ele estava me concedendo o fim do tormento que o sangue de Bella me causava.

- Não é sem esforço. – Falei simplesmente. Me recusava a dar aquele maníaco as informações que ele almejava e que depois usaria contra gente.

- Mas mesmo assim... La tua cantante! Que desperdício! – Ele achava uma grande idiotice eu não me render ao desejo e beber de Bella. O sorriso dele, no entanto, era de fascinação. Seus irmãos e os demais na sala estavam com a mente a mil em ver que um vampiro estava tendo relacionamento com uma humana. Para maioria dos vampiros, humanos não passavam de animais de estimação.

- Eu considero isso mais como um preço. – Era mais do que um preço, e que por sinal, não estava mais sendo cobrado de mim. É claro que o cheiro de frésia ainda era encantador, mas já não me causava dor, não a ponto de trazer o veneno a minha boca.

- Um preço muito alto. – Aro tentou arrancar de mim o que eu pensava disso. O que eu realmente via que me fizesse encontrar na dor o meu prazer. Aro era desprovido de sentimento, não amava realmente. A luxuria era a única coisa um pouco mais compreensível, mas mesmo assim não era, para ele, o suficiente para me fazer suportar a sede. De certa forma, ele também procurava entender Demetri, que muita e muitas vezes matou mulheres em seu leito no calor do momento.

- O preço da oportunidade. – Algo que ele desconhecia. Quem sabe essa palavra o fizesse perceber que pra mim não era só desejo carnal, era amor. Amor eterno. Será que o que Marcus revelou a ele sobre a intensidade de nossas emoções ainda não era suficiente para ele?

Aro se aproximou mais de Bella e começou a apreciar o cheiro apetitoso do sangue dela.

- Se eu não tivesse cheirado ela através das suas memórias, eu nunca teria acreditado que o chamado do sangue de alguém pudesse ser tão forte. Eu mesmo nunca senti nada assim. A maioria de nós trocaria qualquer coisa por tal dom, e ainda assim você... – Ele ainda era descrente. Eu não estava entendendo até aquele momento o interesse pela minha aproximação com Bella, mas em uma fração de segundos a mente escorregou. Ele estava ganhando tempo... O tempo necessário para ter uma brilhante idéia e enfim nos forçar a ficar.

- Desperdiço. – Completei seu raciocínio. Agora enfim eu entendi. Outro deslize. Ele queria me deixar irritado o suficiente para avançar nele e ser interpretado como uma falta gravíssima e depois me daria a remissão caso eu ou Alice nos juntássemos a ele. A visão que Alice estava tendo nesse exato momento em muito confirmava o que eu mesmo estava vendo.

- Ah, como eu sinto falta de meu amigo Carlisle! Você me lembra ele; só que ele não era tão raivoso. – Ele achava que faltava pouco para mim estourar. Pois eu daria a ele o gosto da decepção.

Ele se afastou um pouco enquanto lhe ocorria que havia algo interessante: o pensamentos ocultos de Bella.

- Carlisle me excede em muitos outros sentidos também. – Retomei minha voz amigável.

- Eu certamente nunca esperei ver Carlisle perdendo o auto-controle entre todas as coisas, mas você consegue superá-lo. – Aro percebeu que eu havia reassumido minha calma e tentou novamente pegar em meu ponto fraco: Bella.

- Dificilmente. – Era a pura verdade. Em um passado, agora remoto, o sangue de Bella sempre me causava sede, ao contrário de Carlisle que nunca se rendeu a tal instinto.

- Eu estou gratificado com o sucesso dele. As suas memórias dele são um verdadeiro presente pra mim, apesar de elas terem me deixado aturdido. Eu estou surpreso de como isso... Me agrada, o seu sucesso com os métodos incomuns que ele escolheu. Eu esperava que ele fosse desistir, enfraquecer com o tempo. Eu ridicularizei seus planos de encontrar outros que dividissem a sua visão particular. Mesmo assim, de alguma forma, eu estou feliz por estar errado. Mas a sua resistência! Eu não sabia que tal força era possível. Ignorar a si mesmo á um chamado tão urgente, não apenas uma vez, mas de novo e de novo... Se eu mesmo não tivesse sentido isso, eu nunca teria acreditado. Só de me lembrar o quanto ela é apelativa pra você... – Aro gargalhou. – Eu já fico com sede. Você tem que admitir que o sangue dos animais que você bebe, nem de perto é tão saboroso quanto os humanos e principalmente sua Bella. Eu vi, o sabor do sangue dela lhe caiu muito bem em sua garganta, não foi? – Enfim Aro conseguiu. Tirou-me novamente do sério. Minhas narinas inflaram e eu tencionei meus músculos.

- Controle-se, Edward. Se não você dará a ele o que ele quer. Avance nele e ele te punirá. Depois a única saída será troca a sua liberdade por sua remissão. – Alice me alertou.

- Não fique perturbado. – Aro assegurou. – Eu não represento perigo pra ela. Mas eu estou tão curioso, sobre uma coisa em particular. Posso? – Aro perguntou a mim. De repente, enfim, ele teria sua curiosidade saciada. – Será que conseguirei ver sua mente ou serei falho como você, Edward?

- Pergunte a ela. – Falei quando ele veio em minha direção como se Bella fosse meu animal de estimação e não tivesse vontade própria.

- É claro, que rude da minha parte! Incrível. Concedendo opção a um ser tão apetitoso. Interessante. – Aro exclamou. – Bella! Eu estou fascinado que você é a única exceção para o impressionante talento de Edward; é muito interessante que uma coisa assim ocorra! E eu estava imaginando, já que os nossos talentos são similares de tantas formas, se você seria gentil de me deixar tentar... Para ver se você é uma exceção pra mim, também? Tenho certeza que não será exceção. Fique grato a mim, Edward. Graças a mim, enfim terá acesso a mente de Bella.

Bella entrou em pânico e seu coração, com um som estranho, começou a bater desesperadamente. Ela estava com medo e nossa filha sentiu isso e ficou com os pensamentos agitados. Bella olhou para mim em claro pedido mudo de ajuda. Eu a incentivei. Não podia deixar de ficar curioso para conhecer de algum modo os pensamentos dela. Mas acima de tudo, eu não deixaria nada ocorrer a ela e nossa filha. E Aro nesse momento não possuía nenhum pensamento perverso além de mera curiosidade. Com a mão tremula e hesitando, Bella estendeu sua mão que foi capturada de modo afoito por Aro. Três longos minutos se passaram em plena concentração... E nada. Aro estava tão cego quanto eu em relação a Bella. Ele ficou extremamente frustrado. Um sentimento que eu conhecia muito bem da primeira vez que tentei "escutar" Bella.

- Muito interessante. A primeira. – Aro se afastou de Bella virando de costas para nós. Pelas mentes de seus irmãos pude ver o desgosto ali contido, mas que foi substituído novamente por uma curiosidade. Só que agora mórbida. – Mas que decepção. Será que com todos ela será assim, ou terá entre nós alguma exceção. Eu me pergunto se ela é imune aos nossos outros talentos... Jane, querida? Vamos ver se a dor ela também é imune.

- Não! – Gritei guando percebi o intento dele e o prazer que Jane sentiria em cumpri-lo fazendo assim a sua rival, assim ela pensando, sofresse a mais amarga dor. Colocando-me em posição de ataque, comecei a rosnar em sinal de ameaça.

- Sim, Mestre? – Jane estava com um sorriso diabólico em sua face. Deleitada com a possibilidade de fazer alguém sofrer.

- Eu estava imaginando, minha querida, se Bella é imune a você.

Em seguida ela direcionou seu olhar a Bella ao mesmo tempo que Alice tinha uma visão de mim me contorcendo de dor. Mas antes eu que Bella ou minha filha.

- Não! – Alice gritou quando me lancei em cima de Jane.

Assim que fiquei a frente de Bella, Jane desgostosa direcionou seus pensamentos raivosos para mim. Em sem delonga eu já estava no chão me contorcendo com a ilusão dar dor que parecia que triturava todos os meus membros e que arrancava minhas vísceras. Eu segurei em uma linha firme meus lábios para não emitir nenhum som de minha agonia. Não queria preocupar Bella e não queria assustar minha filha. Bella, mesmo não ouvindo minha agonia, começou a implorar por mim; pedindo desesperada para que parassem.

- Pare! – Bella não parava de gritar, levando as mãos aos seus cabelos como se quisesse arrancar os próprios fios tamanho desespero.

- Jane. – Aro chamou ela numa voz tranquila. Jane com muita relutância deixou sua concentração mórbida de lado e olhou para seu mestre em busca do porque do chamado.

- Ele está bem. – Eu escutava Alice reconfortando Bella. Agora eu vi que Bella estava na prisão dos braços de Alice. Teria que agradecer mais tarde Alice por isso e muito mais. Se Bella em algum momento chegasse até mim, ela também sofreria a dor lancinante.

- Sofra desgraçada. Sinta dor muita dor. – Jane se concentrava.

Mas de nada adiantou. Eu ainda estava no chão me recuperando da agonia que tardava em deixar meu corpo. Alice também estava concentrada em mim no chão e em manter Bella presa. Jane forçava mais e mais a mente tentando ferir Bella, mas nada acontecia. Olhei para Bella para checar por mim mesmo, e Bella nem percebia que estava sob ataque. Olhei para Jane e ela estava já repuxando os lábios sobre os dentes. A qualquer momento ela se atiraria em Bella e então a atacaria.

- Ha, ha, ha. - Aro gargalhou. - Isso é maravilhoso! Isso é um talento promissor.

Coloquei-me de pé em um pulo e fui em direção a Bella que agora estava fazendo várias caretas. Passei meu braço direito em sua cintura e imediatamente Bella se aconchegou em meu peito e começou a inalar profundamente. Esse ato eu conhecia. Ela adorava o meu cheiro e sempre dizia que isso a acalmava independente da ocasião. Eu também enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos e deu uma inalada. No ventre de Bella podia sentir nossa filha se mexendo sem parar. Eram chutes fortes. Será que era isso que estava provocando caretas em Bella? Mas acabei sendo despertado do meu momento com Bella pelo pensamento de Jane; que se agachava pronta para se atirar em Bella e mata-la.

- Se não vai pela mente, será pela força física. Mas daqui você não sai sem sentir dor. – Jane pensava de modo raivoso.

- Não fique chateada, querida. Ela confunde todos nós. – Aro percebeu a intenção de Jane e tratou de impedi-la. Agora ele tinha um motivo, maior que qualquer adversidade, por querer Bella intacta; para ele Bella era um talento e um futuro escudo mental. - Ha, ha, ha. Você é muito corajoso, Edward, por ter suportado em silêncio. Eu pedi pra Jane fazer isso comigo uma vez... Só por curiosidade. A dor foi insuportável. Cheguei a pensar que ela realmente estava me desmembrando. Como se ela fosse tão tola para isso. Então o que fazemos com vocês? – Aro suspirou. – Seria tão bom e confortador ter você, sua parceira e sua irmã em nossa força. Eu não acho que exista alguma chance de você ter mudado de idéia? O seu talento seria uma grande adição para a nossa pequena companhia.

- Que desparate Aro está pensando. Hoje pela manhã ele chega querendo morte e agora é tratado como algo de vital importância? Se não fosse pelo poder eu não estaria mais ao lado de Aro e suas loucuras. – Caius pensou com desgosto.

- Eu... Prefiro... Não. – Falei meditando bem. A minha vontade era mandar ele a merda, mas isso seria impossível.

Aro se virou para Alice para lhe ofertar uma posição de prestigio na guarda Volturi.

- Alice? Será que você poderia estar interessada em se juntar a nós?

- Não, obrigada. – Mas no mesmo momento que Alice negava sua oferta ela foi inundada por uma visão... Em um futuro incerto, Alice se oferecia para servi aos Volturi em troca da salvação de alguém... Mas quem?


	20. Entre o amor e o ciúme

Título: Entre o amor e o ciúme

Narrado por Edward Cullen

- É uma pena. – Então Aro se voltou para Bella para lhe ofertar algo que pelas minhas memórias ele sabia que Bella desejava avidamente.

- E você, bella? – Aro estendeu a mão para que assim ela pegasse e tivesse sua imortalidade concedida. Intensifiquei meu aperto em torno de Bella que quando ouviu a proposta de Aro, ficou pálida e gelada.

- O que? – Caius não se agüentou e explodiu para seu irmão. Isso era mais do que uma afronta na mente dele. Caius que antes estava relaxando em seu trono, projetou agora seu corpo para frente ao percebe que Aro ponderaria com ele.

- Caius, você certamente vê o potencial. Eu não vejo um talento tão promissor desde que encontramos Jane e Alec. Você pode imaginar as possibilidades se ela se transformar em uma de nós?

- Vendo por esse ângulo, talvez seja bem vindo. Alguma coisa deve significar essa imunidade a Aro e a Jane. – Caius meditou e voltou a relaxar em seu trono. Marcus estava com seus pensamentos longe, ele nem se dava conta do que ocorria no recinto.

- Não, obrigada. – Bella falou com a voz se quebrando. Nossa filha a altura do campeonato já estava entendendo que Aro queria sua mãe, seu pai e sua tia na lista de suas coleções. Nossa filha não entendia o que era coleção, mas imaginava que não era nada bom. Isso estava deixando ela irritada e por incrível que pareça ela rosnava. Realmente não tinha como negar que ela era parte vampira. Seus modos a denunciavam. Eu ainda podia sentir os chutes que ela dava no ventre de Bella, já que meu braço estava em sua cintura e Bella estava se espremendo contra meu corpo.

- Isso é uma pena. Tanto desperdício. – Aro meditava que seria uma pena nós não nos juntarmos a ele. – Mas quando eu quero eu sempre consigo, só preciso de tempo.

- Se juntar ou morrer, não é isso? Eu já suspeitava quando nós fomos trazidos a essa sala. Tanto por suas leis. – Falei com meu maxilar cerrado. Nós não éramos bichos para termos nossas vontades subestimadas.

- É claro que não. Nós já estávamos reunidos aqui, Edward, esperando pelo retorno de Heidi. Não por você. – Aro tentou se defender fingindo um tom de indignação. Ele sabia que por hoje ele não teria seu intento alcançado. Era necessário tempo e acima de tudo esperar a oportunidade propicia.

- Aro, a lei clama por eles. Já que eles não se juntarão a nós não tem porque ignorar o erro cometido de deixar uma humana sabendo demais. – Caius exigiu.

- Como é isso? – Perguntei para ele. Eles não eram nem de perto os certos para indicar que era um erro um humano saber demais.

- Ela sabe demais. Você expôs os nossos segredos. – Ele vociferou contra mim, mas olhando ameaçadoramente para Bella.

- Tem alguns humanos nessa sua piadinha aqui, também. – O lembrei. E para minha surpresa vi que a recepcionista não era a única humana presente. Como dizem... Eu joguei verde e acabei colhendo maduro. Todo o pessoal da limpeza também eram humanos que sabiam da verdade e tinha exposto o desejo de se juntarem a imortalidade... Alguns para curar suas doenças outros por motivos banais como a beleza.

- Sim. Mas quando eles já não forem mais úteis para nós, eles vão servir pra nos sustentar. Esse não é o seu plano pra essa aí. Se ela trair o nosso segredo, você estaria preparado pra destruí-la? Eu acho que não. – Caius falou que desdém.

- Isso meu irmão. Se a morte os assombrar irão preferir nossa força a morte. – Aro estava feliz. Embora o motivo da raiva de Caius fosse um, Caius estaria nos forçando a tomar um rumo... O rumo desejado por Aro; que nos levaria a ficar aqui. Mas as coisas não seriam como eles querem. Não mesmo.

- Eu não iria... – Bella começou a se defender, mas foi silenciada pelo olhar de Caius.

- Você também não tem a intenção de torná-la uma de nós. Portanto, ela é uma vulnerabilidade. Apesar disso ser verdade, por isso, só a vida dela deve ser penalizada. Vocês podem ir embora se quiserem. – Então eu rosnei para ele. - Foi isso que eu pensei. Sua atitude me confirma que você jamais a transformará.

Mal sabia ele que se Bella ainda quisesse eu daria tudo a ela para não perde-la. Só não queria que fosse aqui e agora e com minha filha no ventre de Bella.

- A não ser... – Aro resolveu intervir oferecendo outro caminho. O caminho que ele desejava... Ter-nos em sua guarda. – A não ser que você tenha a intenção de dá-la a imortalidade. – Aro propôs. – Pense bem, Edward. É uma proposta irrecusável.

- E se eu tiver? – O desafiei. Aro ficou exultante. Tendo Bella como vampira era um passo a mais para seu objetivo maior.

- Ora, então você pode ir pra casa e dar as minhas lembranças ao meu amigo Carlisle. Mas eu temo que você tenha que ser sincero. – Ele estendeu as mãos para mim para ter o contato físico que daria a ele a verdade dos meus pensamentos. Ridículo. Ele já tinha visto nas minhas memorias ofertadas essa manhã, toda a minha prece a Deus e a conclusão que eu havia chegado que queria Bella unida a mim na imortalidade... Tudo por egoísmo, tudo para não perde-la.

- Seja sincero. Por favor. – Bella se agarrou mais ainda a mim e olhou para cima para fitar meu rosto. Pelo reflexo de seus olhos enfim vi minha abominável aparência. Acabei ficando mais tempo do que o necessário fitando aquele mar chocolate que me afogava em amor e suplica. Alice tinha interpretado isso como se eu estivesse me negando a transformar Bella e resolveu ela mesma mostrar a verdade de minhas palavras.

Aro sem pestanejar pegou a mão de Alice que estava estendida no ar e fechou os olhos para apreciar o momento. Ele ficou pouco tempo retido na informação de que Bella estava grávida de um vampiro... Isso era um problema efêmero e que poderia ser resolvido após Bella se juntar aos imortais. Após isso, aí sim, ele daria jeito por si só nessa questão. Mas é claro que ele ficou deliciado com essa possibilidade. Ainda mais vendo que meu "clone" também era um meio vampiro. A parte que ele mais amou foi ver a visão de Alice de que em um futuro incerto, ela se juntaria a eles. Interessante foi ele não perceber que a visão de Bella sendo vampira era passado e que momentaneamente Bella não possuía futuro.

- Ha, ha, ha. Isso foi fascinante! – Aro cantarolou ao soltar a mão de Alice.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado. – Alice falou fingindo alegria abanando as mãos do lado do corpo como se quisesse se limpar do toque recebido.

- Ver as coisas que você viu... Especialmente aquelas que ainda não aconteceram! – Aro falava fascinado revivendo em sua memória a memória de Alice. Ele estava aliviado por Charlie ter se tornado um vampiro... Um problema a menos para se lidar.

- Mas que irão. – Alice falou de modo firme com medo dele ter percebido que todas as visões são mutáveis e que bastava uma alteração nas decisões e todo futuro mudaria.

- Sim, sim, isso já está bem determinado. Certamente não há nenhum problema. – Aro assegurou tendo que se segurar para não cantarolar sua iminente vitória.

- Aro. – Caius o repreendeu. – Como pode ele estar liberando esses anarquistas?

- Querido Caius. Não tema. Pense nas possibilidades! Eles não se juntam a nós hoje, mas nós podemos sempre esperar pelo futuro. Imagine a alegria que a pequena Alice traria para a nossa casa... Além do mais, eu estou tão terrivelmente curioso pra ver como Bella se sai! – Aro falou dando uma dica do que lhe foi revelado pelas memória de Alice... Bella seria uma vampira e Alice futuramente se juntaria a guarda real.

- Se é assim também não vejo problemas em libera-los, desde que... – Caius fazia reservas em sua mente.

- Então estamos livres pra ir agora? – Perguntei de modo ansioso. Eu já podia escutar os pensamentos de humanos se aproximando a sala do "inferno" e pela mente deles, não faltava muito para chegarem ao local da morte deles.

- Sim, sim. Mas por favor, visitem de novo. Isso foi absolutamente fascinante. – Aro falou balançando as mãos para a porta e nos liberando. Ele estava exultante e queria compartilhar com seus irmãos as novidades oferecidas por minha irmã; bem como elaborar estratégias futura quanto a existência de lobisomens e híbridos de vampiros e humanas.

- E nós também visitaremos vocês. Pra ter certeza de que você fará o que promete. Se eu fosse você, eu não demoraria muito. Nós não damos segunda chance. – Caius alertou. – Se eles não cumprirem sua parte no acordo será com todo prazer que colocaremos Demetri para encontra-los e puni-los.

Na nossa costas, Felix rosnou de desgosto por perder uma briga e uma apetitosa refeição.

- Ah, Felix. Heidi estará aqui a qualquer momento. Paciência. – Aro o acalmou antes que ele destruísse os seus mais novos objetos de cobiça.

- Hmm. Nesse caso, é melhor irmos logo do que deixar pra depois. – Falei já puxando Bella para a porta de saída. Os pensamentos dos humanas estava cada vez mais próximos.

- Sim. Essa é uma boa idéia. Acidentes podem acontecer. Por favor esperem aqui até anoitecer, se vocês não se importarem. - Aro falou já se sentando em seu trono para fazer seu teatro, fingindo ser uma estátua de eras antigas para uma história inventada aos humanos.

Era assim que ocorria vez após vezes. Humanos eram trazidos ao local achando que o palácio era na verdade um museu. Sempre que adentravam no local se deparavam com três estátuas sentadas e várias de pé. Que segunda a estória eram os reis e seus súditos do século XV. Mas infelizmente, quando as portas eram fechadas as estatuas ganhavam vida e faziam sua chacina.

- É claro. – Falei já dando mais passos em direção a porta, mas fui novamente impedido.

- E aqui. Pegue isso. Você parece um pouco suspeito. – Ele me estendeu o manto a três tons do negro absoluto e quando eu o vesti ele deu rédeas a sua imaginação. – Combina com você.

- Obrigado, Aro. Nós esperaremos lá embaixo. – Falei enfim saindo daquele antro e aliviado por estarmos vivos, ainda.

- Adeus, jovens amigos. – Já estávamos longe quando o ouvimos lançando sua ultima despedida.

Apressamos nossos passos, mas foi inevitável. Acabamos por cruzar com os humanos com o seu triste fim os aguardando na sala do "inferno". Alice tentou apressar os passos, em vão. As mulheres passavam pela gente tentando entender o local que em nada se parecia com a história contada. Heidi, guiava sua pescaria ao "inferno", enquanto Demetri nos guiava até a recepção. Antes de contornamos uma parede já podíamos ouvir os gritos de desespero das pobres vitimas que se deixaram pegar pelo dom de Heide: Sedução. Bella começou a chorar e nossa filha, se possível, ficou mais desesperada; era nítido o amor que nossa filha nutria por Bella.

Quando finalmente chegamos a recepção, peguei Bella em meu colo a aninhando em meus braços e nos guiei ao sofá mais distante da psicopata.

- Não deixem até que esteja escuro. – Demetri nos alertou antes de enfim nos deixar só.

Bella ainda chorava em meu colo e nossa filha estava ficando mais e mais abalado com aquilo, sem entender. Afinal, fomos liberados e agora que sua mãe se desesperava.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei aflito para Bella enquanto fazia um carinho em sua face. Bella negou com a cabeça. Com o tempo ela explicou para mim, Alice e nossa filha que o choro se devia por penas das pobres pessoas que não tiveram o feliz destino da gente.

O estomago de Bella roncava e nossa filha reclamava de fome, mas não havia o que se fazer. Não enquanto ainda estivéssemos aqui. As poucas vezes que Bella saiu do meu colo foi para ir a banheiro, segundo ela a gravidez a tinha deixando uma frequentadora assídua das necessidades fisiológicas.

Eu não me cansava de olhar para Bella e lhe fazer carinho, os quais eram prontamente correspondidos, esquecendo momentaneamente Alice que estava com seus pensamentos em Jasper e o medo de perdê-lo para Maria. Bella acabou adormecendo em meus braços, era visível o cansaço dela. Nossa filha também adormecera, pelo visto.

- Alice, pare. Jasper te ama. – Falei para ela quando ela fingia roer uma unha...

- Eu acho que meu casamento está por um fio. Ele nem fica mais comigo. Sabe a quanto tempo eu e ele não temos intimidade? – Alice comentou com os olhos arregalados.

- Alice me poupe de suas intimidades, por favor. Tudo se resolverá. – Garanti a ela antes que os pensamentos intimos de luxiria se tornassem mais pronunciados.

- E vocês? – Alice falou apontando sugestivamente a cabeça em direção a Bella.

- Eu pedi a Deus uma segunda chance. Vou aproveitar. – Falei como se fosse obvio.

- E quanto ao Matt-o-topetudo? – Alice perguntou e pude ver a birra dela para com ele.

- Vou reconquista-la. Acho que ela só ficou com ele por se lembrar a mim. – Falei.

- Você não está tão seguro como tenta aparentar. – Alice comentou casualmente.

- E não estou. Mas farei de tudo para tê-la de volta. – Falei com firmeza.

- Eu te ajudarei. – Alice me garantiu.

- Obrigado.

O resto da tarde passou lentamente com Bella em meus braços hora dormindo e hora dando e recebendo carinhos meus. Até que enfim o crepúsculo se aproximou e Alec apareceu nos liberando.

Saímos de Volterra com toda felicidade por enfim estamos fora de perigo, mas tendo cada passo nosso acompanhado por Demetri e Felix, que só se afastaram quando estávamos a quilômetros de distancia dos portões de entrada da cidade.

No caminho até o aeroporto prometi a Alice um Porche Amarelo Turbo, com o mesmo que ela tinha trago Bella e minha filha ao meu encontro me impedindo de cometer uma loucura.

Sendo Alice como ela era não podia de deixar de passar em uma loja. Mas foi para nosso bem. Alice comprara uma muda de roupas para mim e outra para Bella e "discretamente" para a sua sobrinha. No aeroporto, enfim me troquei, enquanto Bella tomava seu banho e se vestia com roupas novas.

Quando Bella apareceu para mim, ela estava deslumbrante e me deu um beijo caloroso...

- Não se empolgue, ainda estou brava com você. – Bella falou e depois me deu outro beijo que foi interrompido pelo som de seu estomago roncando. Era hora da refeição da minha humana predileta. Bella estava brava comigo pela loucura quase cometida e por tê-la deixado e ainda não acreditar totalmente que a versão da carta era a verdadeira e não a da floresta.

Levei Bella a um restaurante do aeroporto, enquanto Alice providenciava nossas passagem de volta aos Estados Unidos. Bella comeu afoitamente, mas murmurando que estava sentindo falta de três coisas.

- O que você sente falta? – Perguntei enquanto aproximava dela o suco de laranja.

- Primeiro de tudo... Sinto falta do meu suco de beterraba. – Bella falou bebericando o suco de laranja.

- Não seja por isso... Chamarei o metri. – Mas Bella me impediu fazendo com que eu abaixasse o dedo indicador. – Bella, se você quer um suco de beterraba ou vou pedir. – Falei acariciando sua face.

- Edward. – Bella falou meu nome de modo carinhoso e isso encheu meu peito de alegria. – Suco de beterraba é uma forma eufêmica de falar sangue. – Bella explicou e eu quase cai da minha cadeira.

- Sangue? Você esta bebendo sangue, Bella? – Falei tentando conter o histerismo. Ela era apenas uma humana. Não podia beber sangue e nem gostar. O que aconteceu com o enjoo que ela sentia toda vez que sentia o cheiro de sangue?

- Estou. É a coisa mais gostosa do mundo, o gosto é sensacional. – Bella falou animada e eu fiz uma careta. – Ei, não faz essa cara. Eu não tenho culpa se minha gestação é um espelho dos gostos da sua filha. – Bella se defendeu fechando a cara e empurrando o prato para frente.

- Bella, desculpa. Não foi minha intenção. Volte a comer sim. Mas me explicando essa história melhor. – Falei com tom amável e ela logo voltou a comer.

- É o seguinte, toda gestante de um bebê filho de um vampiro adquiri um habito meio vampírico, ou seja, passa a gostar de sangue. – Bella falou casualmente.

- Toda gestante? – Perguntei curioso me inclinando na direção dela.

- Ei. Você não é o primeiro vampiro que sai engravidando moças indefesas. – Bella falou segurando o riso. Realmente o humor de Bella estava tão fácil de se alterar como de um vampiro, mas acho que isso se devia a gestação dela.

- E quais são as outras moças indefesas que você conhece e que ficaram grávidas da minha espécie? – Falei olhando intensamente em meu mar de chocolate.

- A Kimberly. Ela tem o Matt, ela também engravidou quando humana, obvio... Ele é a segunda coisa que estou sentindo falta. – Bella suspirou e eu tive que me controlar para não parti a mesa ao meio, pois o ciúmes me incendiou.

- Sim, claro. Você está com saudade do Edward-Genérico enquanto tem o original aqui na sua frente. – Falei de modo amagurado.

- Ei pode para parar. Quem me deixou foi você. Não tenho culpa se ele entrou na minha vida me dando um pouco de consolo. – Bella falou projetando o queixo para cima. – Ele é meu amigo... Ou quase... Essa questão eu vou resolver quando chegarmos em Forks. – Bella falou com o olhar longe, mas com voz decidida.

- E como você irá resolver isso? Vai namorar dois Edwards ou vai optar por apenas um? – Falei tentando controlar meu ciúme. Como disse, só estava tentando. Conseguir que é bom; nada.

- Vou ficar com apenas um. Estou aberta a propostas. Embora seu histórico não seja muito favorável.

- O que você quer dizer com histórico favorável?

- Você é bom em quebrar promessas... Vai que eu fico com você e daqui a seis meses você me dá o pé na bunda de novo!

- Eu nunca mais vou te deixar. – Falei com voz firme e olhando profundamente em seus olhos para ela ver a verdade.

- Como eu disse, você não é bom em cumprir promessas. Você falou a mesma coisa em Phoenix. - Bella pontuou levando o garfo a boca.

- Agora o caso é diferente.

- Diferente como? - Bella indagou com a boca cheia, linda. Até mastigando ela era linda.

- Antes eu te queria humana e ficaria ao seu lado enquanto você estivesse segura e eu não oferecer risco a você.

- E agora? – Bella falou com voz emocionada.

- Agora estou disposto a te dar a imortalidade... Se assim ainda quiser. E desse modo eu sei que nunca mais te oferecerei nenhum risco. – Falei intensificando meu olhar.

- Então você me ama mesmo? Me quer por perto? Por toda a eternidade?

- Sim. Pensou outra coisa?

- Eu te amo. – Bella se atirou em meus braços em busco de meus lábios sem se importar por estarmos em um restaurante. Eu logicamente aceitei seus lábios nos meus e senti sua língua pedindo permissão, concedida é claro, e então devastando a minha boca e acendendo o meu corpo. Essa parte já não muito conveniente. Sem querer a afastei de mim com ela fazendo um muxoxo.

- Desculpe, mas acho que não cairia bem se me vissem excitado. – Falei apontando por debaixo da mesa. Bella se inclinou e conferiu ficando lindamente ruborizada; passando a língua sensualmente nos lábios.

- Sabe. Tem outra coisa que a gravidez provoca. – Ela falou deslizando, por debaixo da mesa, suas mãos em minha coxa até alcançar meu membro, que se antes estava excitado, agora estava em ponto de ebulição.

- E qual é? – Falei tentando manter minha sanidade.

- O desejo sexual. – Sua voz saiu tão sensual que imitei seu gesto e por debaixo da mesa, alcancei sua intimidade fazendo um carinho provocativo sobre o tecido de moletom de sua calça; podendo senti o calor se propagando e o cheiro de sua excitação atingindo minhas narinas... Era bom ter um olfato tão aguçado nesses momentos. Mas de repente me ocorreu algo me fazendo congelar e me afastar.

- Enquanto eu estive fora você... – Não consegui concluir minha pergunta, o pânico e o ciúme ameaçavam me tomar. Retirei sua mão de meu membro, já murcho pela ideia ocorrida.

- Não. Claro que não. Mas sonhei e muito. Como eu sonhei. Ao ponto de sempre precisar de banhos e mais banhos. – Bella se defendeu rapidamente, mas depois retomou seu tom malicioso. Ela falara a verdade. Bella ainda era fácil de se ler como um livro aberto, embora seus pensamentos ainda estivessem ocultos a mim.

- Mas Alice me contou que você e esse tal Matt estão tendo um romance. – Falei ainda um pouco temeroso.

- Não é bem assim. – Bella desviou o olhar brevemente para o lado e depois me olhou. Um olhar sincero. – Eu não vou negar... Nos beijamos algumas vezes. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Meu Romeu era um grande fujão. Não tinha esperança de te vê de novo. Apenas deixei os dados rolarem. – Bella deu de ombros. – Nossa filha precisava de um pai que estava ocupado demais quebrando as promessas feitas para mim. – Bella falou amargurada. Amargura e rancor que imediatamente se estamparam em sua face e seus olhos. Tive que desviar para não sofrer mais com as verdades ditas.

- Não será mais assim. Você será minha, nessa vida e em toda a eternidade. – Falei firme agora encarando os seus olhos.

- Por mim isso é perfeito. Agora me diz uma coisa. – Bella ficara mais leve com o meu desejo dela ser minha pela eternidade.

- Qualquer coisa. O que quer saber? – Falei segurando suas mãos por cima da mesa e fazendo carinhos circulares nas costas de sua mão.

- Como faremos com o tratado dos lobisomens? – Bella perguntou casualmente enquanto, enfim, acaba de jantar.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntei perplexo.

- Descobri muitas coisas. – Bella falou e deu de ombros. Mas o jeito como ela falou e o leve rubor em sua face me indicou que ela tinha alguns segredos, e como disse Alice hoje ao meio dia, ela estava desconfiada demais para simplesmente sair se abrindo novamente conosco. Tudo bem. Isso era tolerável. Eu iria reconquistar a confiança de Bella.

- Bom... Regras existem para serem quebradas. – Falei e dei um sorriso torto que fez o coração de Bella disparar. – Além domais... Forks não é a única cidade do mundo com muita vida selvagem para um vampiro se alimentar. – Agora foi a vez de Bella sorrir. Um sorriso capaz de fazer "bater" um coração morto.

- Pombinhos desculpe interromper, mas nosso voo sai em dez minutos, então vamos embora para a sala de embarque. – Alice chegou toda alegre por ver que eu e Bella nos acertamos. – Já paguei a conta e você nem percebeu. Eu sei que você é um cavalheiro e não gosta disso, mas foi necessário se não perderíamos o voo.

Eu apenas dei um sorriso acolhedor a Alice. Mais uma vez ela estava me ajudando. Era um absurdo ela achar que eu ficaria chateado depois de tudo que ela estava fazendo por mim, por Bella e por minha filha.

Alice mais uma vez tinha "discretamente" comprado coisas para minha filha. Tanto, que para alguém que não tinha mala nenhuma na vinda – apenas uma bolsa e a mochila de Bella -, agora estava voltando com duas malas lotadas de apetrechos para uma linda bebê. Onde Alice havia conseguido eu não fazia ideia. Mas o aeroporto era cheio de lojas; então provavelmente foi aqui mesmo.


	21. Consequências dos meus atos

Título: Conseqüência dos meus atos

Narrado por Edward Cullen

No caminho de volta, eu e Bella só faltamos nos trancar no banheiro para matarmos a saudade, mas o bom senso falou mais alto e nos "contentamos" com beijos cálidos e mãos afoitas pelo corpo do outro. Alice é claro, preferiu nos dar privacidade. Já não podia dizer a mesma coisa das comissárias de bordo.

Quando todos dormiram e eu pensei em aproveitar mais um pouco, minha bela humana também dormiu. Então tive que me contentar em observar sua beleza. Eu ainda tinha muitas coisas a esclarecer com Bella e pelos olhos de Bella, ela também tinha muitas perguntas para mim. Mas o tempo nos seria infinito daqui pela frente.

Eu teria, ante de tudo, descobrir mais sobre a minha filha, que pelo visto adorava dormir – desde que saímos da sala do "inferno" minha filha era um sonho só. Só que ela ficava sonhando com os sons que ela escutava quando Bella estava na escola, os sons do seu avô Charlie, os sons dos colegas de Bella, os sons que ela identificava como sendo o Genérico e o sons de Jacob. Por incrível que parecesse, os sons mais comuns que ela ficava retida era os sons meus e de Bella.

Minha filha já me amava na mesma intensidade que amava Bella. Será que minha filha já tinha nome? Não foi preciso muito para logo que Bella estivesse dormindo Alice aparecesse e me contasse mais sobre minha filha, que sim, tinha um nome... Rennesme Carlie que estava com seis meses de desenvolvimento e em três ela conheceria o mundo pelos próprios olhos. O mais interessante é que minha filha tinha o dom de se comunicar com Bella. Eu sinceramente não sabia se minha filha tinha invertido meu dom ou distorcido a peculiaridade de Bella... Eu entrava na cabeça das pessoas, e Rennesme colocava as pessoas na cabeça dela. É... Pensando bem, acho que foi meu dom que ela inverteu.

A viagem correu rápido, muito rápido. Bem diferente de quando peguei o avião com o intento suicida. Alice me contou o pouco que ela sabia de Rennesme e Bella, o resto teríamos que descobrir e cuidar da saúde de Bella que estava diagnosticada com anorexia gestacional... Algo diferente e que em um caso normal já teria resultado em aborto.

Chegando no aeroporto de Sea-tac fomos recepcionados por todos que tinham sua mente fervilhando, principalmente por saber que tinha um Cullen a caminho. Melhor ainda foi ver a mente do meu pai. Carlisle já tinha conversado um pouco com Kimberly O'Conell e adquirido as informações que eu precisava para enfim relaxar quando a segurança de nossa filha e Bella que estava acordada ao meu lado, com sua cabeça enterrada em meu peito.

- Conversei com a doutora Kimberly. Todos já sabemos da gravidez de Bella. Kimberly quando humana, engravidou de seu marido vampiro. A gestação durou nove meses, mas ela sentia falta de algo e enfim descobriu que era beber sangue. De algum modo, os hábitos alimentares de seu filho se manifestaram nela. A bebê nasceu saudável e em nenhum momento causou problemas a ela. Se alimentou de leite materno e sangue. Com quase um ano de idade ele já tinha todos os sentidos e habilidades vampíricos apurados. Ela só foi transformada anos mais tarde por uma opção dela e do esposo. Fique tranquilo, filho. Bella não corre nenhum risco. Só precisamos cuidar da alimentação dela e do descanso. – Carlisle me contou por pensamento. Eu assenti brevemente sem chamar a atenção para nossa conversa silenciosa.

- Muito obrigada. – Esme que também estava pulando de alegria veio abraçar Bella e não perdeu tempo acariciando o ventre de Bella. Pela mente de Esme e pelo meu braço em volta do corpo de Bella senti Rennesme se agitar. Eram mais "pessoas" desconhecidas para ela, que ainda estava assustada pensando ser mais "vampiros maus", segundo ela. Então me abaixei e repousei minha mão sobre a protuberância do ventre de minha Bella para acariciar e acalma-la.

- Calma, filha. É só a vovó. – Assegurei a minha filha. – É sua avó Esme Cullen. – Depois me virei para minha mãe. – Desculpa, mãe.

- Tudo bem, eu desculpo. Mas nunca mais faça isso comigo. Se não eu juro que te dou umas palmadas em sua bunda. - Dessa eu quase ri. Mas era certo. Eu era seu filho e que quase cometeu suicídio.

- Obrigado, Bella. Nós ficamos te devendo. – Carlisle agradeceu fervorosamente. – Eu juro que só não puxo sua orelha por ter deixando Esme em pânico porque não adiantaria nada e você já está aqui são e salvo. – Carlisle me repreendeu por pensamento. Apenas respondi com um sorriso fraco. Teria que pedir muitas desculpas pelos meus atos.

- Dificilmente. – Bella falou corando por ter ficando sem jeito diante dos agradecimentos de meus pais. Bella havia conseguido salvar mais do que minha vida. Ela tinha salvado a todos e nos dado um novo sentido para a alegria.

- O que foi? – Esme perguntou quando viu Bella acariciando o ventre e cantarolando para nossa filha.

- Rennesme achou que eram mais vampiros maus. – Bella explicou revirando os olhos. Mas eu compreendia minha filha; ela estava só escutando e ainda estava assustada com tudo que aconteceu até o momento.

- Você escuta ela, Bella? – Carlisle se aproximou repousando sua mão direita na base das costas de Esme.

- É o dom da minha sobrinha. – Alice cantarolou. – Ela se comunica com Bella.

- Mas ela está tão assustada... – Jasper meditou vindo e abraçando Alice por trás e enviando uma onde de tranquilidade para minha filha, mas é claro que acabou acertando Bella também. – Jasper! Você veio? – Alice ficou exultante ao ver seu amado.

- Sempre minha querida. Sempre. Eu te amo. – Jasper declarou.

Depois disso, os dois se afastaram para curtir um momento que a muito não faziam.

- Esses dois... Estive conversando com Jasper e ele me disse que não era a intenção magoar Alice. – Esme falou ainda olhando para o local que os dois pombinhos se afastaram.

- O que aconteceu com eles? – Bella perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Oh, minha querida. Não é hora para se preocupar. Eles estão bem agora e é o que importa. Temos que cuidar de você e dessa menininha que está a caminho. – Bella abriu um sorriso terno ao ver o carinho de Esme para com nossa filha.

- Já que não são vampiros maus... Vocês bem que poderiam me fazer o favor de se apresentar para mim para que eu possa identificar a voz ao nome. – Minha filha exigiu com uma voz meio birrenta. Pela mente dela pude ver que ela estava mais do que "saco cheio" em ficar só ouvindo.

- Mãe, pai. Se apresentem a Rennesme. – Falei para meus pais que arquearam as sobrancelhas.

- Oi, Rennesme. Eu sou seu avô Carlisle Cullen. – Meu pai falou se inclinando um pouco, mas ainda ao lado de Esme, e passou levemente a mão sobre a barriga de Bella.

- Oba! Eu tenho dois avôs. O vovô Charlie e o vovô Carlisle. – Minha filha deu uma boa remexida de alegria.

- Oi, minha netinha. Sou sua avó Esme. Como já sabe. – Esme falou sorrindo também acariciando o ventre de Bella, sentindo o bom chute de minha filha.

- Ei, vai com calma ai, cutucadora. – Bella falou risonha.

- Desculpa, mamãe. Mas quando eu vou conhecer minha outra vó? Se eu tenho dois avôs, eu também tenho que ter duas avós. – Rennesme meditou.

Bella ficou levemente pensativa e olhou para mim. Depois abaixou o olhar e acariciou nossa filha.

- Sua outra avó se chama Renée. Eu ainda não contei para ela. – Falou para nossa filha. Depois olhou para meus pais e para mim. – Tenho medo do que ela poderia falar quando descobrisse que eu estava grávida e ainda por cima sendo mãe solteira. – Bella concluiu baixando o olhar.

- Oh, tudo bem, mamãe. Não fique triste. Esquece o que eu falei. – Rennesme ficou chateada por deixar triste Bella, mas a culpa não era dela; era minha.

- Você. Não. É. Mãe. Solteira. Eu estou aqui e ela tem um pai. – Falei firme e querendo me chutar mentalmente por te deixado Bella e ainda por cima grávida.

Quantas vezes ela deve ter precisado de coisas? Quantas vezes ela pode ter tido dificuldades? E eu lá, fugindo como um covarde.

- Não é hora para se preocupar com isso. Vamos? – Meu pai falou tentando quebrar o clima tenso que de repente se formou.

Seguimos até o estacionamento onde vi Emmett e Rosalie parados do lado de fora do carro. Foi instintivo, quando dei por mim o rosnado de raiva já se formava em meu peito.

- Não. Ela se sente péssima. – Esme falou espalmando a mão em meu peito para me conter. Ela não queria mais desavenças em família.

- Ela devia. – Eu rosnei encarando Rosalie que se encolhia.

- Não é culpa dela. – Carlisle tentou ponderar. Ele sempre via as coisas com olhos bondosos. Eu ainda tinha muito que aprender com ele.

- Deixe ela se desculpar. Nós vamos com Alice e Jasper. – Esme falou se afastando com Carlisle. – Estaremos logo atrás de vocês para qualquer coisa com Charlie. Ele deve estar uma fera com a ausência de Bella. Deve não. Ele está. Não parou de nos ligar e nos procurar desde que chegamos a Forks, mas nunca parou para nos escutar. Só quer Bella e Rennesme.

Eu ainda estava raivoso com Rosalie. Na precipitação dela, Bella e minha filha se arriscaram em Volterra. Mas me preocupou que talvez Bella sofresse alguma consequência por te me impedido de me matar.

- Por favor, Edward. – Bella pediu e me deu um beijo singelo desarmando a minha raiva por Rosalie e minha agonia por seu futuro. Tudo por Bella. Eu me acalmaria e lidaria com a situação.

Nos aproximamos do carro e adentramos. Eu e Bella ficamos no banco traseiro, enquanto Emmett dirigia e Rosalie tentava começar com seu discurso de estou horrivelmente culpada por tudo que aconteceu. Como se eu não a conhecesse... Ela queria na verdade fazer as pazes para se aproximar, não de Bella, mas de Rennesme. Se realizar como mãe de forma subjetiva.

- Edward. – Rosalie começou.

- Eu sei. – Falei seco.

- Bella? – Rosalie pediu chamando a atenção de Bella que arregalou os olhos. Era a primeira vez que Rosalie se dirigia diretamente a Bella.

- Sim, Rosalie? – Bella falou hesitante dando uma leve estremecida.

- Eu lamento muito mesmo, Bella. Eu me sinto horrível com cada parte disso, e muito agradecida que você tenha sido corajosa o suficiente pra ir salvar o meu irmão depois do que eu fiz. Por favor, me diga que vai me perdoar. – Rosalie implorou com sua fala de crocodilo arrependido. Ela não me enganava. Rosalie era egoísta demais para realmente estar se sentindo culpada por algo.

- É claro, Rosalie. Não é culpa sua de jeito nenhum. Fui eu quem pilotou a moto no desfiladeiro. É claro que eu te perdôo. – Bella era sempre boa; sempre altruísta. É claro que era muita irresponsabilidade de Bella pilotar motos, ainda mais grávida, ainda mais em desfiladeiros. Mas eu ir a Volterra não foi culpa dela. A culpa era da precipitação egoísta de Rosalie. Atitude esta, que para me impedir, também levou Alice, Bella e Rennesme.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Rosalie não dirigiu mais a palavra a gente e nem a gente a Rosalie. Rennesme pelo pouco que escutou já sabia que a nova voz feminina era de tia Rosalie, pois foi assim que sua mãe a chamou. Rennesme só não sabia que tinha mais um... Emmett, seu tio.

Rennesme estava confortável com o silencio do carro. Bella não estava tensa e isso significava que tudo estava bem. Eu e Bella ficamos apenas acariciando um a face do outro; um modo de matar um pouco da saudade que ainda tínhamos.

Quando finalmente chegamos a Forks, eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. Estávamos em casa. Estávamos em segurança. Eu já fazia planos de reassumir meu lugar na escola e meu lugar na vida de Bella, mostrando para todos, mostrando para genéricos, que Bella era minha e eu dela.

A casa de Bella ainda era a mesma, mas estava diferente. Na frente da casa dela havia um Charlie raivoso, um Genérico preocupado e um lobo afoito para um boa briga. Bella ao perceber minha tensão, tratou de olhar a sua volta em busca do motivo para meu estado estático. Quando ela viu seu pai marchando até a porta do carro, o coração de Bella começou a bater freneticamente.

- Ah, não. Qual é o problema agora? – Rennesme choramingou ao sentir novamente Bella tensa.

- Bella! – Charlie exclamou já abrindo a porta traseira e puxando Bella para seu abraço.

- Ah, é só o vovô Charlie. Fica tranquila, mãe. – Rennesme relaxou erroneamente.

- Pai... – Bella começou a tentar falar, mas foi silenciada com o olhar.

- Saiam daqui agora mesmo. – Charlie falou com o maxilar serrado. – Deixem minha filha e neta em paz.

Todos saímos de nossos carros. Jasper percebendo as coisas perdendo a calmaria tratou de entrar em ação. Charlie se acalmou o suficiente para enfim escutar Carlisle, mas quando tentamos nos aproximar era como se estivesse um muro invisível que separava eles da gente. Charlie ao perceber nossa desorientação deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você podem me acalma, mas não vão se aproximar. Querem que eu escute? Sou todo ouvidos. Comecem. – Charlie falou soltando Bella e cruzando os braços. Bella tentou se aproximar de mim, mas o muro invisível também a impediu. Era o dom de Charlie, todos compreendemos. Ele tinha um escudo físico, e pelo visto, mesmo para um recém criado, ele já sabia lidar muito bem com o dom a ele concedido.

- Pai, o que está acontecendo? – Bella perguntou espalmando as mãos na parede invisível.

Pela confusão na face de Bella, algo me dizia que ela não fazia ideia que seu pai tinha um dom, ainda mais esse.

- Charlie, não culpe meu filho. Como você se sentiria se alguém próximo a você ameaçasse caçar Bella? Meu filho está congelado na adolescência. Não importa a vivência ele ainda é um garoto e se assusta com isso. Foi por isso que ele se afastou. Mas agora ele aprendeu, dê uma chance a ele. – Carlisle ponderou com seu incrível talento de apaziguar desentendimentos. A sinceridade de Carlisle pegou a todos de guarda baixa. Todos perceberam a verdade, até mesmo eu. Mas meus pensamentos já não estavam mais fixos nisso.

Eu agora estava concentrado em Bella sendo abraçada por um genérico de quinta categoria e depois um lobisomem fedorento. Pelo menos, quando o Genérico-de-quinta tentou beija-la ela se desviou; deixando ele confuso. Bem feito. Quem manda tentar agarrar a mulher do outro? Era isso que Bella era minha... Minha mulher, minha companheira, minha futura esposa. Só precisava oficializar isso; e então eles se reduziriam a sua insignificância.

- O que está acontecendo com Bella? Porque ela fugiu do meu beijo. Ela tinha gostado antes. – O Genérico-de-quinta pensou se lembrando dos beijos correspondidos que ele e Bella trocaram. Isso foi demais para minha sanidade. Se não fosse o escudo de Charlie separando a mim e minha família dele; eu juro que eu estraçalhava a cara dele.

- Pai deixe eles se aproximarem. – Bella pediu ainda com as mãos na parede invisível. Acho que enfim ela havia percebido que seu pai era o autor de tal ato.

- Não. Eu quero que eles vão embora. Eu a e senhorita temos muitas coisa a conversar... A sós. – Quando ele falou a sós, o Génerico-de-quinta e o Jacob começaram a ter seus pés arrastados como se um muro tivesse crescido entre eles e esse muro estivesse se movendo, fazendo com que se afastassem da casa de Bella e ficassem do mesmo lado do muro que nós, os Cullen, estávamos. Realmente, para um vampiro de apenas três meses de idade, ele já tinha muito domínio sobre seu dom.

- Acho melhor irmos embora. Quando Charlie está assim é melhor não afrontarmos ele. – O Genérico-de-quinta sugeriu. Eu o olhei ponderando se eu arrancava a cabeça dele ou não. Charlie a essa altura do campeonato já tinha arrastado Bella para dentro de casa e nos espionava pela cortina para ver quando iriamos embora. Dos pensamentos de Charlie eu ainda só conseguia pegar o teor, que nesse momento era de desgosto, curiosidade, ansiedade e mágoa.

Jasper percebendo meu humor, tratou de apaziguar os ânimos.

- Seja o que for, Edward, se acalme. – Jasper alertou.

- Também acho melhor irmos. Não será de grande ajuda ficarmos aqui. Bella e seu pai precisam conversar. Vamos! – Carlisle aconselhou.

Entramos dentro do carro, cada um no seu. O Genérico-de-quinta seguiu pela rua paralela, que quando passamos vimos um carro da Renault parado. Jacob apenas adentrou na floresta resmungando e logo se transformou em lobo, seguindo seu caminho.

Fomos direto para uma casa desconhecida. Dentro da casa eu podia "escutar" pensamentos novos. Pelos pensamentos do meu pai, pude ver que era a casa dos O'Conell.

- Estamos aqui para podermos conversar mais sobre o estado de Bella e te inteirar sobre os últimos ocorridos. – Esme falou por pensamento, assim que saiu do carro e vendo meu cenho franzido.

O Genérico-de-quinta já se aproximava e pelo visto ele faria parte da pequena reunião.

Adentramos a casa da família O'Conell que já nos esperava. Os pensamentos pipocavam tanto pela minha família quanto pela família deles; e todos ficaram pasmos com a semelhança física entre eu e o Genérico. Tínhamos, é claro, diferença, mas que não significavam tanto quando se está amando a mesma menina-mulher.

Analisando bem os pensamentos dele pude ver que ele não era ruim. Era uma boa pessoa. Não amava tão intensamente Bella como eu amava, mas era algo sincero.

Todos eram boas pessoas. Não havia ali alguém melhor do que o outro. Eram apenas pessoas vivendo suas vidas, amando e se deixando amar. Buscando sua felicidade sem desejar a infelicidade de ninguém. Com esse pensamento já não me cabia ser critico e ver nele apenas um genérico. Tínhamos apenas que respeitar um o espaço do outro e deixar em livre arbitrou as decisões de Bella; lutando, é claro. Os pais do Matt estavam muito preocupados, embora não verbalizassem isso. Eles amavam seu filho e não queriam vê-lo sofrer; e eles sabiam que Bella era mais propensa a mim.

As notícias de Bella também não eram nada animadoras. Por trás de sua boa aparência, se escondia uma menina que estava com depressão leve. A minha ida não fez bem a ela. Ela tinha adquirido uma dependência emocional que a auxiliava a lidar com seu cotidiano. O ruim foi saber que a dependência emocional de Bella tinha nomes e sobrenomes. Bella estava dependente da presença de Jacob e da presença de Matt. Cada um desempenhava seu papel na saúde dela; Jacob conseguia faze-la se alimentar e Matt conseguia faze-la interagir com o mundo real.

Bella tinha desenvolvido uma anorexia nervosa durante sua gestação. Tudo a deixava sensibilizada e frágil e com isso vinha a ansiedade e o nervosismo que eram potencializados pelos hormônios da gravidez; isso acabava se refletindo na sua falta de alimentação. E Jacob era quem conseguia fazer com que Bella se alimentasse mesmo estando aflita.

Bella também tinha se enclausurado dentro de si mesma. Ela sempre acabava fugindo da realidade e se trancava em seus pensamentos, ficando aéria, triste e arisca. Nunca confiando em ninguém e desconfiada de tudo. Isso acabou reconfortando Alice quanto a inúmeras vezes que Bella estava deixando claro que não confiava na gente. E o único que conseguia tirar Bella de dentro de seu próprio mundo era Matt O'Conell.

Resumindo, os dois tinham feito a dupla perfeita para curar os estragos que a minha ausência causou a Bella. E Agora eu não podia fazer nada e não ser atura-los por perto. Eu estava sendo alertado, bem como todos. Até Charlie teve que ter essa conversa em particular com a doutora Kimberly; e ele também não havia ficado feliz como eu também não fiquei.

Após sairmos da casa dos O'Conell, minha família me obrigou a ir caçar. Não estava com vontade para isso, mas eles deixaram bem claro que se eu não fizesse, eles se encarregariam de ajudar Charlie a me manter bem longe de Bella, exatamente o que eu não queria. Então a muito contragosto fui caçar com a ajuda de Alice, que me conduziu certeiramente aos felinos. Foram dezesseis horas caçando, só nas ultimas duas horas é que acabamos ficando com herbívoros.

Pela mente de Alice eu pude ver como eu estava em melhor aparência. Então ela me deixou, indo ter com seu amado Jasper. Eu me sentei em uma pedra olhando o nada e evitando pensar. Mas não fiquei muito tempo só. Logo senti uma presença com os pensamentos semi-ocultos. Para minha surpresa era o cheiro de Charlie.

O sol estava quase nascendo a minha frente quando ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu só vim te dizer uma coisa. – Charlie falou também contemplando o infinito.

- Fale. – Falei soltando um longo suspiro.

- Se você magoar ou abandonar a minha filha de novo eu juro que não vou te matar. – A voz de Charlie era calma, mas tinha um tom de ameaça bem intensa. – A morte é algo muito simples e acaba com tudo. Então eu farei você sofrer dolorosamente até você morrer de tanto sentir dor. Eu juro que desmembrarei cada parte sua e deixarei você se regenerar só para ter o prazer de te desmembrar de novo... E de novo... E de novo. Infinitas vezes. Entendeu?

- Entendi. – Falei engolindo em seco. Por amor a Bella, um amor de pai para filha, o mesmo que já estava nascendo dentro de mim, eu sabia que Charlie faria isso com todo o prazer. Só de imaginar alguém no futuro fazendo a mesma coisa com minha menininha eu também já me corroía de vontade de fazê-lo sofrer insanamente.

Charlie se levantou e um pulo e ante de ir olhou diretamente a mim me obrigando a olha-lo.

- Mas uma coisa. – Charlie prosseguiu. – Bella está disposta até mesmo a se mudar para ficar com você. Isso me fez chegar a conclusão que é melhor me juntar ao inimigo do que ir contra ele. Então você e sua família tem minha autorização para chegar perto dela e visitar a minha casa. Só fique bem claro que a ameaça que fiz a você se estende a eles também.

- Sim, senhor. – Falei de modo respeitoso dando a atender que acataria suas ordens.

- Ótimo. – Charlie falou e depois se pôs a correr.

As coisas não estavam só ruim para o meu lado. Pelo visto Charlie responsabilizava a toda minha família pelo ocorrido. Mas a culpa, na verdade, era única e exclusivamente minha e de minha covardia. Porém, Deus me deu outra chance. De algum modo, Deus deu ouvidos as preces de um ser sem alma como eu. E eu não o decepcionaria. Agarrarei minha nova oportunidade e ficarei ao lado de Bella para sempre ou até ela me mandar embora.


	22. Reconciliação

Título: Reconciliação

Narrado por Edward Cullen

Levou dois dias para terminar de ajeitar a nossa volta, minha e de Alice, a escola novamente. Mas nem tudo foram flores. Eu até tinha conseguindo, com uma boa subornação, reassumir as mesmas aulas que eu compartilhava com Bella. Também tive que subornar para que os professores, despreocupadamente, fizessem com que Matt se sentasse em outro canto e eu ao lado de Bella; eu fiquei imensamente feliz. Já não podia dizer a mesma coisa de Bella.

Bella estava com vergonha de assumir que tinha voltado comigo e isso fez com que nossos momentos romantismo ficassem restritos no âmbito escolar. Aos olhos de todos, éramos só amigos agora. Isso fez que com mesmo subornando para ter meu lugar ao lado de Bella eu não tivesse. Bella, sempre por Bella, preferiu continuar sendo parceira de carteira de Matt O'Conell a ser minha parceira.

Na hora do refeitório até nos sentávamos todos juntos; os amigos de Bella, Matt, eu e Alice. Pude ver que todos já sabiam que Bella estava gravida... Ben não se aguentou e soltou a língua duas semanas após ficar sabendo da novidade. Mas ninguém comentava com ela, pois pensavam que já era castigo demais ela ser abandonada e iludida, e que não precisavam humilhar ela mais ainda com o fato de Bella agora ser mãe solteira. Mal sabiam eles da recém-verdade.

Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Bella não queria demonstrar que estava comigo e eu não a obrigaria. É claro que eu não me conformava com isso. Queria deixar bem claro a todos que Bella era minha e eu dela. Fiquem remoendo isso por quase três semanas. Bella e eu ainda não tínhamos nos rendido ao desejo, pois sempre nossa filha estava de ouvido em pé. E sinceramente eu sabia que quando Bella e eu nos entregássemos à libido, tudo que não seriamos era ser silenciosos.

Alice já tinha desocupado um dos quartos da mansão e já estava, sem Bella saber, organizando e decorando para sua sobrinha. Rosalie e Alice fizeram uma dupla perfeita quando se tratou de escolher os móveis, as roupas e os produtos que Rennesme iria usar. Elas não deixavam nem Esme chegar perto. Jasper estava feliz por ver sua Alice feliz. Carlisle achava tudo aquilo engraçado, mas ele era o ultimo que podia falar alguma coisa... Já que ele, ao seu modo, também estava cuidando de sua neta e "nora". Carlisle tinha enchido a geladeira de bolsa de sangue; e sempre que Bella vinha a mansão, ela tinha em abundância o "suco de beterraba". O nosso amor por Bella e por Rennesme fazia com que suportássemos o momento em que Bella bebericava seu "suco".

A barriga de Bella era uma novidade a parte. Finalmente não havia roupa que escondesse a proeminência de seu ventre. Que de uma hora para outra cresceu absurdos centímetros; deixando Bella sem graça toda vez que estava na escola. Alice se deliciou em refazer o guarda-roupa de Bella, que não teve como negar, já que nenhuma roupa servia nela. Era inevitável, todos olhavam e os mais curiosos queria tocar o ventre dela e sentir Rennesme chutar. Mal sabiam eles que Rennesme escutava tudo e até se comunicava, mas é claro que nem eu e nem Bella transmitíamos as falas. O que iriam dizer? Que éramos loucos, claro.

Foi ai, quando todos já não escondiam que sabia da gravidez de Bella e que a filha era minha; que tive minha oportunidade para mostrar a todos que estaria com Bella para sempre...

Quando Bella se levantou da mesa do refeitório para ir mais uma vez ao banheiro, deixei ela pegar um boa distância e gritei para todos escutarem.

- Bella, eu te amo. Volta para mim. – Pedi me fazendo de inocente e de certa forma sustentando a mentira que ainda não havíamos voltado, embora algumas mentes já desconfiassem da verdade.

Bella ficou estática. Pela mente de alguns vi Bella atingir o mais alto grau de vergonha. Então eu continuei.

- Eu fui o maior idiota em ter ido embora. Eu te amo, Bella e sempre vou ficar com você. Me aceita de volta. – Implorei.

Bella lentamente se virou em seus calcanhares deixando assim seu corpo voltado ao meu, mas ainda com a distância entre nós. O corpo de Bella estava dizendo sim; estava aprovando meu ato de loucura, me incentivando a continuar.

- Eu vou continuar te implorando por quanto tempo você quiser, Bella. Eu busco a lua e a estrela se for necessário para te provar que te amo. Haja o que houver eu sempre estarei com você e com nossa filha. Só me aceite em sua vida. – Pedi dando dois largos passos me aproximando dela, mas ainda distante.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo? – Bella sussurrou. Mas ela tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Eu sabia que Bella não gostava de chamar a atenção. Mas esse era um momento a parte. Era necessário isso. Quando eu fui embora, minha atitude deu liberdade a Lauren, que na frente de todos a humilhou, dizendo que ela não era boa o bastante para mim e que ninguém na América seria... Eu vi na mente de Matt, a quem eu ainda teria que agradecer por tê-la defendido no episódio.

- Eu estou me declarando Bella. Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar. Você é meu sol, minha vida, meu tudo. Sem você o mundo não te graça. Sem você eu não vivo. A cada minutos que estive distante eu pensava em mil maneira de volta. E só não voltei antes por medo de você não me querer de volta. Por medo de enfrentar meus atos. Mas esse medo não existe... Não quando estou longe de você. A única coisa que existe é a dor de não te ter. Então... Volta para mim?

Bella andou a passos largos em minha direção se lançando em meus braços. Eu segurei seu queixo com o indicador para elevar a sua face de anjo e me inclinei selando nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Ao fundo eu podia escutar as salvas de palmas daqueles que ficaram emocionados e desejaram para si um momento e uma declaração como essa. Outros, no entanto, se corroía de inveja. E um em especifico de tristeza; ele havia perdido Bella e como um bom jogador, saberia perder de modo honroso.

Depois disso, finalmente eu conseguir reaver meu lugar ao lado de Bella. A dependência emocional dela havia diminuído, mas não desaparecido. Então eram frequentes os momentos onde ficávamos nós quatro no mesmo recinto: Jacob, Matt, Bella e eu. O ciúmes ainda se pronunciava, vezes após vezes.

Jacob ao contrário de Matt era mais prepotente. E sempre lançava várias indiretas para mim e minha família. Sempre nos convidando a uma boa briga, que nunca aceitávamos. Era a saúde de Bella que estava em jogo e não uma rivalidade natural de espécies inimigas. Charlie sempre se divertia horrores com isso, mas sempre que Jacob passava dos limites, colocando Rennesme em suas observações, Charlie o arrastava para fora e enfim eu descobri que realmente não seria nada bom enfrentar Charlie. Os dois brigavam para valer, mas no final sempre acabavam mais se divertido e liberando os seus excessos do que realmente querendo se matar. Pela mente de Jacob eu vi que a primeira vez que isso ocorreu a matilha inteira ficou de alerta e se juntou para ajudar ao irmão lobo, sendo impedidos, é claro, pelo muro invisível. Mas a alcateia acabou por perceber que no final os dois estavam mais brincando que brigando... Uma exceção entre inimigos naturais. Pois nesses momentos não eram o lobisomem e o vampiro. Era apenas Charlie que viu o pequeno Jacob se transformar em um homem... Eram apenas velhos conhecidos.

Como eu não havia estendido a ameaça de Charlie a minha família, ele mesmo se encarregou disso. E todos assentiram. Ninguém era doido de bater de frente com o chefe de policia que tinha se transformado em um vampiro com um exponencial dom de afastar quem ele bem quisesse, deixando sua filha e neta literalmente blindada.

Uma semana havia se passado desde a minha "reconciliação" com Bella, era sexta-feira e finalmente o quarto de Rennesme estava pronto. A casa toda estava decorada para uma verdadeira festa... Festa surpresa.

As cinco da tarde eu havia pegado Bella em sua casa para trazer a mansão. Charlie não pode vir, mas já sabia do que se tratava.

Quando Bella viu a decoração ela começou a gritar histericamente, se abaixando no chão e se abraçando. Levou mais de meia hora para ela se acalmar e só o fez depois de Jasper ajudar. Ela simplesmente não entrava por nada na mansão. Apenas continuava na posição de cócoras, segurando o próprio corpo e soltando lágrimas silenciosas. Até que Esme, como mulher, teve uma intuição... A decoração lembrou a Bella seu malfadado aniversário. Eu me senti péssimo e me chutei mentalmente... Eu realmente era um asno. Falei rapidamente e bem baixo para Bella não escutar ou entender, e todos em menos de dez minutos conseguiram desenfeitar a casa. Foi como um passe de mágica. Sem os enfeites que lembravam o dia treze de setembro, foi como tirar uma tonelada dos ombros de Bella; ela relaxou e se levantou. O rosto ainda estava manchado pelas lágrimas derramadas, mas enfim estava tranquilo. Peguei firmemente a mão de Bella que finalmente se deixou ser levada para dentro. As desculpas mentais vinham de todos os lados, mas principalmente de Alice, pois como da ultima vez, essa decoração festiva também tinha sido ideia dela.

- Realmente, nunca mais vou poder fazer uma festa para Bella. – Alice meditou. Sem o futuro de Bella para Alice se guiar, foi mais do que normal o deslize.

Depois disso. Tudo ocorreu bem. Bella havia adorado o quarto de Rennesme, mas não entendeu o motivo disso já que a nossa filha já tinha um quarto na casa de Charlie.

Era chegado o momento da surpresa maior. O meu quarto agora estava pronto para ser o quarto de Bella também. Todos perceberam o momento e foram para Port Angeles, onde só voltariam no domingo. Era o momento que seria somente eu e Bella. Jasper havia treinado bastante e deu uma boa mãozinha ao fazer Rennesme dormir profundamente sem atingir Bella no processo, e ela só acordaria amanhã.

Guiei Bella até a porta do meu quarto.

- Abra. – Sussurrei para Bella, que prontamente pôs as mãos na maçaneta a girando.

Bella adentrou o quarto que já estavam com as luzes acesas e abriu sua boca em um perfeito "O".

- Uma cama? – Bella perguntou deslizando os dedos sobre o edredom dourado.

- Gostou? – Perguntei temeroso. O coração de Bella estava disparado.

- Muito! Mas para que tudo isso? – Ela falou abanando as mãos para o quarto.

- Para mim e para você... – Falei já avançando e tomando Bella em meus braços e beijando de modo apaixonado.

Adentrei minha língua na boca de Bella em reconhecimento de nosso amor e nossa entrega. Bella de imediato aceitou o meu gesto e também pôs a própria língua para reconhecer minha boca, devastando assim meu ser.

O fogo que começou a consumir o meu corpo em nada tinha a ver com o fogo da sede que algum dia o doce sangue de Bella me causou. Esse preço já não me era cobrado como antigamente.

Bella aproximou seu corpo do meu o máximo que seu ventre permitiu e eu me inclinei para seu pequeno corpo tentando diminuir qualquer espaço que o nosso corpo deixou.

Bella instintivamente passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço levando suas mãos ao meu cabelo, dando "leves" puxadas para de encontro a seu rosto. As minhas mãos foram direto para sua cintura, se infiltrando por debaixo de sua bata; sentindo toda cremosidade de sua pele de porcelana.

Minhas mãos passearam por suas costas até chegar a base de sua coluna torácica, fazendo com que Bella soltasse meus cabelos. Antes de reclamar a falta do prazer que esse ato me provocava, Bella levantou os braços em um pedido mudo para eu retirar sua bata. E foi o que fiz.

Quando retirei sua bata, ficou exposta parte de seu corpo. Seus seios, maiores pelo leite formado, ainda estavam ocultos por um sutiã de rende rosa claro. Passeie meus dedos pelo seu colo, fazendo os pelos de Bella se eriçarem e enviando eletricidade tanto para meu corpo como para o corpo dela. Ela era perfeita e a cada dia ficava mais e mais perfeita. Bella soltou um suspiro pesado enquanto eu ainda me deliciava com a textura de sua pele.

Inclinei-me em direção a Bella, beijando seu pescoço demoradamente, sentindo um prazer inenarrável a cada pulsação de Bella sobre meus lábios. Desci meus lábios escovando o colo de Bella e beijei os seios dela sobre o tecido de seu sutiã.

Imediatamente os seios dela ficaram mais duros e mais cheios que antes. Sem me aguentar mais, rasguei sua peça intima, enviando para todos os lados os trapos. Coloquei minha mão na base de sua coluna dorsal para dar apoio e beijei centímetro a centímetro de seus seios me demorando em sua aureola rosada. Minha língua traçando trajetos irregulares sobre sua pele e logo isso já não me era suficiente. Abocanhei o seio esquerdo enquanto minha mão esquerda se soltava de suas costas e se apossava de seus seios direito, o massageando e apertando.

Todo o meu ser estava acordado a ponto de ser doloroso permanecer de roupa. Em busca de alivio para mim mesmo, rasguei minhas roupas e minha boxer.

Bella que antes gemia agora deu um leve gritinho de surpresa. Sua mão foi imediatamente para meu membro me levando a loucura. A cada ir e vir de sua mão meu ser tremia. Eu precisava sentir o gosto de Bella em minha boca.

A deitei gentilmente, me liberando de suas mãos. O olhar dela era de suplica, a mesma que eu tinha em meus olhos; precisávamos aplacar o desejo.

Pacientemente retirei sua calça revelando assim uma calcinha minúscula de renda rosa claro que mal cobria sua intimidade revelando assim uma pele lisa por debaixo do pano. Era demais para minha sanidade. Com os dentes rasguei a pensa e a olhei nos olhos. Ela gemeu com a cena de sua peça ainda em minha boca, virei minha cabeça e joguei longe os trapos. Precisava de minha boca livre para apreciar algo que era milhões de vezes melhor que sangue.

Pelo olhar de Bella eu sabia que ela percebera meu próximo passo. Ajoelhei-me na beirada da cama com meu corpo inclinado a Bella, beijei seus lábios, depois seu pescoço, seu busto, seu umbigo e finalmente cheguei ao santo graal. Dei vários selinhos em ambas as coxas, na parte interna. Mais alguns selinhos foram depositados na virilha de Bella. Para dar mais prazer e não para tortura-la dei vários selinhos em sua púbis, inchada pela gestação.

- Edward... – Bella soltou um gemido implorativo.

Sem mais delongas abri com minha língua os seus lábios vaginais recebendo mais gemidos de prazer. O seu gosto estava intensificado, era um verdadeiro mel. A pulsação de sua intimidade era intensa e sentida pelo tato de meus lábios e língua. Minha língua percorria cada dobra de sua intimidade, mas ficou mais retida em seu canal cervical. A sua lubrificação já estava sendo liberada e tinha o sabor mais maravilhoso possível que fazia jus ao cheiro. Bella agitava o quadril em meu rosto e pela intensidade de sua pulsação, não faltava para ela alcançar seu prazer.

- Edward... Posso? – Bella pediu segurando o meu rosto e o afastando um pouco do meu local predileto.

- Pode o que? – Falei um pouco desgostoso, estava bom demais ali e ela me interrompeu. Mas faria tudo que ela quisesse.

- Eu quero fazer a mesma coisa enquanto você me dá esse tipo de prazer. – Bella pediu e eu entendi. Ela queria fazer o que chamam de sessenta e nove. Eu aceitei é claro. Só não sabia se aguentaria o prazer. As vezes que Bella fez isso comigo, nunca a deixei mais de cinco segundos, era demais para mim... Era prazer demais para se suportar. Mas tudo por Bella.

Me deitei ao seu lado, com as pernas voltadas para sua cabeça e meu membro perto o suficiente para ela fazer o que queria. Ela o pegou entre os dedos e logo e levou na boca, foi instantâneo e eu logo estava urrando de prazer. Mas era preciso me concentrar e fazer o mesmo com ela, mesmo que o fogo estivesse me queimando em meu pênis. Novamente introduzi minha língua em sua intimidade e voltei a saborear cada canto, cada dobra. Estava quase impossível fazer isso, já que a medida que eu sugava Bella, ela me sugava com mais intensidade ainda. Bella raspava os dentes, succionava, lambia e eu já estava louco... não tardaria para me liberar. Ela soltou brevemente sua boca e eu protestei. Se eu não parei com ela porque ela tinha que parar comigo?

- Eu quero que goze na minha boca como vou gozar na sua. – Bella falou com tom autoritário.

Ela me conhecia bem. Sabia que quando eu chegasse perto, por recato de minha época, eu jamais me liberaria em sua boca. Mais uma vez... Tudo que ela quisesse eu daria.

Ela voltou a succionar meu pau e eu voltei a penetra-la com minha língua, enquanto estimulava seu clitóris com meu polegar. Não tardou e simultaneamente estávamos ambos nos liberando. Não sei quanto a ela, mas eu estava sentindo o gosto de algo que era melhor que sangue. Era o gosto do prazer de Bella.

Eu e Bella respirávamos com dificuldade, era muito prazer para assimilar, mas trocamos um sorriso cumplice.

Novamente me deitei ao seu lado, só que dessa vez, com nossas cabeças no mesmo rumo, e trocamos um beijo mais apaixonado ainda. Bella passou uma de suas pernas em meu quadril, e meu pênis que já estava duro, encostou na entrada de sua intimidade.

Enquanto nossos gostos de misturavam na volúpia do nosso beijo, Bella trouxe mais e mais meu corpo perto dela. Ela queria que eu a penetrasse. Calmamente me deslizei para dentro dela, sentindo aquele fogo me queimar... o prazer era louco, insano. Era necessário toda minha concentração para não fode-la com a velocidade animalesca da minha espécie. Estavamos deitados de lado, frente a frente.

A medida que eu lançava meu corpo de encontro ao dela, o corpo dela se abria e se fechava para me receber. Éramos completos, duas metades de um inteiro.

Mas uma vez o prazer era mais do que eu podia aguentar. A sorte é que eu mesmo flácido ainda era duro e não tardava para ficar duro de novo, eram frações de um segundo necessário. Desde a primeira vez foi assim, Bella nem percebia que em uma única relação eu chegava a gozar mais de cinco vezes. Tudo se é muito potente quando se é um vampiro, tudo é muito rápido e intenso.

Quando Bella finalmente alcançou seu prazer, a força com que ela me mastigou foi intensa, me levando ao meu sétimo orgasmo da noite. Bella estava soada e satisfeita. Meu corpo ainda queria mais, mas levei meus pensamentos para rumos também necessários, daria tempo para Bella se recuperar e depois voltaria a ama-la, se assim ela quisesse. Seria sempre assim, faria tudo que Bella desejasse.

Sentei-me na cama e joguei um lençol em Bella, que no calor do momento nunca era tímida, mas quando acabava, o recato vinha com força total.

Olhei para Bella que me olhava com adoração e amor, sua respiração ainda estava vindo a golfadas, mas ela me deu um sorriso terno. Inclinei-me e dei um beijo rápido. Era chegado o momento do convite.

- Casa comigo, Bella! More aqui comigo e deixe nossa filha crescer aqui. – Pedi acariciando a face de anjo de Bella que ainda estava enrubescida pelo nosso momento tórrido de prazer.

Bella ainda cobrindo parcialmente seu corpo com um lençol azul claro sentou-se abruptamente na cama apoiada com um braço enquanto o outro segurava o lençol e me olhou espantada, com sua respiração presa e a boca entreaberta; ela engoliu em seco.

Fim


	23. Pense em nosso futuro

**Título: Pense em nosso futuro**

Narrado por Edward Cullen

Quando propus casamento a Bella, pensei em duas hipóteses para sua reação. A primeira, que era mais lógica, seria ela gritar ou calmamente negar meu pedido – ela não possuía uma referencia muito boa de casamentos, os dos pais dela durou muito pouco e as poucas vezes que ela falou do matrimonio se referia ao ato como uma constituição que já se iniciava a beira da falência. A segunda, era mais utópica, seria ela me abraçar, chorar, ri ou até falar rapidamente um sim, eu aceito. Mas Bella sempre conseguia me surpreender. Ela era sempre imprevisível.

Nada.

Foi exatamente essa a resposta. Ela não me disse nada. Tomou uma grande golfada de ar, fingiu que não tinha escutado nada e me beijou nos levando a mais um momento de prazer.

Tudo bem, eu daria tempo a Bella. Mas confesso que isso me deixou muito temeroso. A ligação de Bella a Jacob e Matt ainda era forte, havia diminuído, claro, mas ainda era intensa a ponto de me deixar roendo de ciúme.

E se Bella, nesse tempo que estive fora, deixou de me amar? E se ela descobriu que ficar ao meu lado é uma grande furada? E se ela também se apaixonou por Matt ou até mesmo Jacob?

Jacob nem tanto, mas Matt com toda certeza. Afinal, eles iniciaram um romance... Pela memória dele, que ele fazia questão de pensar intensamente, Bella e ele se beijaram algumas vezes, e ela retribuiu com satisfação.

Isso era insuportável. A ideia de perder Bella era agonizante. Eu a amava demais, mais do que minhas próprias forças podiam suportar.

Bella era linda, cativante, meiga, doce... E mesmo com todos os hormônios a flor da pele, ainda era apaixonante. Quem não se apaixonaria por Bella?

Bella poderia escolher quem ela bem quisesse, embora ela não acreditasse muito nisso. E como Alice disse... Bella de certa forma continuaria comigo se ela ficasse com Matt O'Conell.

Argh!

Eu não posso perder Bella, não posso. Eu preciso que ela diga sim. Eu preciso que ela seja minha. Não só as vistas de todos, mas no papel também. Algo que me dê certeza que ninguém fosse tirá-la de mim na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

Não que um casamento pudesse me garantir isso, afinal existe divórcio. Mas eu conheço Bella, se ela dissesse sim para mim, seria para toda a eternidade.

Nosso final de semana passou rápido... E como Charlie não permitia que ela ficasse muito longe de casa e principalmente comigo por muito tempo... Na manhã de domingo eu teria que me "contentar" em não ter Bella.

Isso mesmo.

Charlie aos domingos levava Bella de manhã para La Push – ele era o único vampiro que tinha entrada franca nas terras Quileutes – e depois, de tarde, Bella ia com Matt ao curso dominical de mães, onde segundo ela e as memórias de Matt, Bella aprendia desde dar banho em um bebê neonato até a higiene bucal necessária...

Bella chegou a ficar pasma quando descobriu que bebês precisavam "escovar" os dentes. Ela disse: "Mas como? Eles nem dentes têm?" Por fim, ela aprendeu que mesmo não tendo dentes os bebês precisavam de uma higiene bucal que era realizada com gaze e água limpa, passando por toda boca do bebê, língua e gengiva... Um ato que tinha que se repetir cada vez que a criança se alimentasse. Pela mente de Matt, foi bem cômico Bella aprendendo a fazer isso com os bebês artificiais, um chegou a voar longe dela e caiu no vaso de planta da entrada do salão de curso. Mas ela se saiu melhor quando foi fazer isso com crianças de verdade na creche que tinha uma parceria com o curso.

Embora Bella tivesse me aceitado novamente em sua vida, ela ainda tinha dificuldades de me aceitar em todos os momentos. Na escola, ela só me aceitou quando eu me declarei para ela na frente de todos, em alto e bom som, reunindo até as professoras românticas e os professores céticos como público. Já em Port Angeles a história ainda era a mesma.

Cheguei uma vez a comparecer no curso, de surpresa é claro. Bella praticamente me expulsou de lá sobre o olhar interrogativos, e os pensamentos mais ainda, de todas as mães presentes. Bella preferia estar acompanhada de Matt a ficar comigo.

Resumindo... Os domingos são meu tormento. Eu perdia Bella para os seus apaixonados admiradores. Jasper quase ficava louco comigo. Eu era nesses dias dominicais, um vulcão em erupção, segundo as próprias palavras de Jasper que afirmava que o ciúme, a agonia, a ansiedade e a raiva saiam em ondas do meu corpo. No primeiro domingo eu até neguei e afirmei que ele estava louco, mas no segundo domingo, quando todos disseram que realmente dava para sentir os sentimentos emanarem de mim em ondas, eu não tive mais como negar.

A situação só se resolvia quando a noite de domingo finalmente chegava. Quando eu via Bella era como tomar banho frio em dia de calor, beber água após três dias de sede, deitar em uma cama quando se está aos frangalhos de cansaço, comer quando se está a semanas sem se alimentar... Era, é, e sempre será, um verdadeiro balsamo para toda a minha agonia e ansiedade. Rever Bella e estar com ela, era a cura do meu ser e me dava um alívio digno de anestesia geral.

Era justamente por esses sentimentos tão intensos, que eu chegava a protelar o máximo possível uma caça. Todos insistiam para eu caçar, mas eu não ia. Não suportava passar nem as noites longe dela.

Até Charlie me expulsar e me levar pela orelha até a floresta e me obrigar a caçar por livre e espontânea pressão. Cacei, é claro. Não iria enfrentar o-chefe-de-polícia-e-vampiro Charlie Swan.

É claro que Charlie quase teve um "infarto" quando descobriu que eu passava as noites velando o sono de Bella, ele até me pôs para fora ao seu melhor estilo muro invisível, mas não conseguiu fazer isso por duas noites seguidas. Mesmo sendo um vampiro, Charlie "morreu" de medo de enfrentar dois dias seguidos os hormônios de Bella.

- Você está me ouvindo bem, pai. Eu quero Edward aqui. No. Meu. Quarto. – Bella gritava a plenos pulmões. Depois chorava de uma forma que dava agonia. E assim foi uma boa parte da tarde. Bella revezava entre raiva injustificada e choro descontrolado, depois do nada ela ria sem parar e começava a tirar um monte de fotos minhas, de Charlie e dos meus rivais. Era algo de se dar medo, não só para mim ou Charlie, como também para Jacob e Matt.

E com esses transtornos insanos de Bella, Charlie não sabia como lidar. Então ele acabou desistindo e me desejando agourentamente uma "Boa sorte, você vai precisar... Se ela não te matar primeiro...", e abaixou o muro invisível, rindo horrores da minha futura desgraça, na opinião dele, em controlar a situação, agradar a Bella e me manter vivo até o nascimento de Rennesme.

Com os hormônios de Bella, que estavam cada dia mais a flor da pele, ninguém se atrevia bater de frente com ela. Se um dia eu cheguei a pensar que Bella era uma gatinha raivosa, hoje eu tinha certeza que ela era um tigre colérico. Mesmo sendo imortal, teve vezes nessas quatro semanas que realmente pensei que Bella conseguiria me matar apenas com o olhar, como por exemplo, quando ela foi comer seus morangos com café, batidos no liquidificador.

Carlisle tinha me falado que era bom Bella não ingerir nada com cafeína, para o bem de Rennesme, de Bella e principalmente dos hormônios dela. Tentei por na cabeça dela as indicações de Carlisle, mas a única coisa que consegui foi ela me arremessar tudo que estava na frente, e não é que mesmo sendo rápido ela conseguia mirar exatamente aonde eu pensava em ir, e quando chegava, em um milésimo de segundo, lá estava o objeto me acertando em cheio... Mais um motivo para Charlie ri horrores de mim, e Emmett é claro.

- Cara, eu vou ter o prazer de ver o primeiro vampiro morto pelas mãos de uma humana. Isso é um máximo. – Emmett declarava se esborrachando de tanto rir da minha desgraça.

Como Jasper não se atrevia a ficar muito perto de Bella depois do acidente do aniversário dela, então ele raramente nos ajudava manipulando os sentimentos dela.

A solução foi substituir, sem Bella saber, o café por um descafeínado. Foi como um passe de mágica, no segundo dia sem a cafeína, Bella já tinha voltado a estágio de gatinha raivosa. Foi uma verdadeira pena não termos pensado nessa ideia antes. Nós, não, Alice. Minha irmã é que tinha tido a ideia e providenciado a troca. Charlie e eu chegamos a carregar, literalmente, Alice no colo, dando abraços nela em agradecimento.

A única que "entendia" Bella era Rosalie.

Rosalie sempre concordava com qualquer loucura que Bella propunha. As duas estavam ficando muito amigas para meu gosto e o de Alice também, que agora sabia o que era sentir ciúme de Bella.

Esme tentava no reconfortar dizendo que isso era algo a ser comemorado e não temido, mas acabou dando o braço a torcer quando Rosalie começou a apoiar Bella com suas motos. Era um absurdo. Bella já estava de sete meses de gestação. Em dois e nossa filha já nasceria, e agora vinha com esses absurdos que sentia falta da adrenalina de andar de moto...

- Estou sentindo falta da velocidade, Edward. – Bella falava manhosa. – Não tem problema algum eu andar de moto. – Nessa altura do campeonato Bella já estava tentando me seduzir. – Rosalie já até envenenou uma para mim...

Deixei Bella me seduzir, é claro, não conseguia mais resistir a Bella e ao seu corpo, que mesmo estando inchado e grande pela gestação, ainda era minha perdição na Terra. Mas não cedi aos pedidos dela. Se era velocidade que Bella queria, que não fosse por isso. Eu passei a correr diariamente com ela em meu colo, a toda velocidade possível, variando sempre de florestas.

- Tenho que admitir que isso é melhor do que moto. – Bella declarou quando chegamos a nossa campina.

Fiquei ali com Bella em nossa bolha feliz, nos beijando e nos acariciando e conversando com nossa cutucadora, como Bella chamava, até que me ocorreu algo.

- Bella, e a faculdade? – Perguntei me sentando e trazendo Bella comigo, que até então estava deitada em meu peito.

- Hummm? – Bella me olhou confusa.

- E a faculdade? – Insisti. – Você não se inscreveu em nenhuma?

- Não. – Bella falou simplesmente.

- E porque não? – Perguntei acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Grávida. Lembra? – Bella falou como se fosse obvio. Para mim não era.

- Isso não significa nada, Bella. – Falei olhando seriamente para ela. – Você pode estudar e ter nossa filha tranquilamente... Esme pode nos ajudar.

- Não quero dar trabalho. – Bella falou casualmente se aninhando em meu peito.

- Não será trabalho algum, Bella. Mas você precisa pensa no seu futuro. – Falei carinhosamente com ela.

- E a história de virar vampira? – Bella falou me olhando nos olhos.

- E a história de amamentar a nossa filha? – Rebati sabendo muito bem onde ela queria chegar. Não que eu fosse contra, agora eu era mais a favor do que nunca. Mas ainda não havíamos resolvido como driblar o tratado, e ela ainda teria pelo menos seis meses de aleitamento após o nascimento de Rennesme.

- Está voltando atrás, Edward? – Bella falou desgostosa.

- Atrás, não. Mas apressar as coisas é que não vou. – Falei sério.

- Se, para você, eu serei um peso eterno é melhor falar logo e dar o fora daqui. – Bella falou sendo atingida pelo seu mau humor hormonal.

- Bella, não seja absurda. – Falei carinhosamente escovando os meus lábios na têmpora dela. Foi o suficiente, Bella se acalmou e o coração dela passou a bater freneticamente.

- Então que história é essa de faculdade? – Bella indagou com a voz afetada. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação dando rédeas a minha. Mas não podíamos fazer nada, não agora. Rennesme estava escutando interessada a nossa conversa.

- Bella eu gostaria muito que você usufruísse tudo que a vida oferecesse. – Falei ainda dando beijos na face de Bella.

- Mas eu quero me tornar uma vampira. Você prometeu. Kimberly prometeu. Alice prometeu. – Bella falou meio manhosa, mas de repente se exaltou. – Mas que merda! Será que ao menos uma vez na vida vocês podem cumprir uma promessa feita a reles humana aqui? – Bella falou espalmando as mãos no meu peito e me afastando dela.

- Bella eu não estou quebrando minha promessa... – Falei calmamente para a minha bela humana irritada e hormonalmente instável.

- Não está? – Bella perguntou me olhando com aqueles chocolates derretidos e me afogando em seus medos e seu amor a mim direcionado.

- Não. Só quero que você faça a faculdade sendo mãe ou vampira. Não importa. Mas quero que você faça. – Falei me aproximando novamente e a abraçando. Não suportava a distancia de Bella, mesmo que mínima.

- Sei. – Bella proferiu a palavra após bufar e com tom cético.

- Escute, Bella. – Falei pegando entre minhas mãos, o rosto de Bella. – Não vou quebrar minha promessa. Mas dá, por favor, para você pensar um pouco em você? – Falei olhando intensamente em seus olhos para ela poder ver a verdade em mim. Por mais que eu soubesse mentir, as vezes que eu o fiz, sempre desviava meus olhos do dela.

- Eu penso em mim. – Bella afirmou com o semblante confuso. Mas a afirmação dela, mesmo que ela acreditasse ser a verdade, não era verdadeira. Era falsa. Bella é muito altruísta e sempre se coloca em ultimo lugar.

- Não, não pensa. Você pensa no bem de Jacob. Pensa na alegria do Matt. – Esse nome eu pronunciei com desdém. Ele era meu maior rival, afinal, como eu poderia competir com ele sem competir comigo mesmo? – Pensa no conforto de Charlie. Pensa até nas idiotices que Rosalie fala. – Como todas as vezes que Rosalie incentivava a depressão de Bella afirmando que se algo acontecesse a Bella, ela cuidaria de Rennesme. – Mas em você... – Balancei a cabeça em desgosto e depois olhei novamente em seus olhos. – Até agora eu não vi você fazer planos para si.

- E que planos, você acha que eu deveria fazer? – Bella falou torcendo um pouco a boca. Ela não conseguia admitir a si mesma que sempre se deixava em ultimo plano.

- Planos como que curso vai fazer e em que faculdade vai cursar. Onde você vai morar quando nossa filha nascer. Quando você vai me deixar entrar de vez na sua vida é outra coisa a se pensar. – Falei soltando o seu rosto de minhas mãos frias. Os planos eram exatamente normal ao futuro de qualquer um. Mas com Bella sempre era complicado. Além domais, queria de modo sutil, voltar ao assunto de nosso casamento sem tocar na palavra. Só mesmo Bella para ser a única menina-mulher na face da Terra que ignorava o matrimônio.

- Eu penso nisso, só você que não sabe. – Bella falou sorrindo marota e com cara de sapeca, mas olhos tristes.

- Então me fale agora. Quais as suas respostas? – Perguntei de forma casual tentando conter a euforia que queria romper as minhas barreiras e perguntar se ela já tinha se decidido a dizer sim a mim.

- Eu sempre quis fazer faculdade de literatura. – Bella falou com olhos sonhadores. Isso me desanimou um pouco – pensei que ela me daria a resposta do nosso casamento –, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixou contente. Não poderia esperar outra resposta dela a não ser esta. Afinal, ela adora ler um livro.

- Em que faculdade? – Perguntei já fazendo uma lista na minha cabeça de todas as faculdades do país, colocando no topo da lista as melhores universidades. E pensando e tudo que teríamos que providenciar dependendo da escolha de Bella.

- Uma que eu puder pagar. – Bella deu de ombros. Tive que respirar fundo para não iniciar uma discussão desnecessária com Bella. Quando ela se enxergaria com clareza?

- Bella, você é minha companheira. A mãe da minha filha. Não te ocorreu que dinheiro não é problema? – Indaguei a ela. Quem sabe assim ela entendesse que ela era minha vida. Bella era meu mundo e, portanto, tudo que era meu era dela. Ela tinha que entender isso. Ela tem que entender.

- O dinheiro é seu. Não meu. – Bella falou como se fosse obvio a dedução, mas não para mim que tive uma educação onde o homem tem que prover sua família. Onde o homem tem que proteger a quem ama. Até entendo. Nos dias atuais, os homens são em sua grande maioria, chupins de suas esposas e companheiras.

- O dinheiro é nosso. Tudo que é meu é seu Bella, desde o dia que nos beijamos a primeira vez. – Expliquei a ela.

- Eu tenho planos de conseguir as coisas por mim mesma. – Bella falou sombriamente.

- Que seja. Então me veja como sua bolsa de estudos. Quando terminar me reembolse. Com juros se quiser. – Propus. Se ela queria conseguir por esmero, eu seria o primeiro a dar apoio, mas isso não significa que eu não pudesse dar uma mãozinha também.

- Edward! – Bella exclamou. Era nítido que para ela isso era um grande absurdo.

- Pense, Bella. Os alunos que não tem condições de pagar não pedem uma bolsa? – Bella assentiu. – Então peça uma bolsa para mim! – Falei tentando colocar alguma lógica sensata que levasse Bella a aceitar a minha oferta.

- Edward! – Novamente Bella exclamou. Na face dela estava bem escrito que ela sabia que aquilo era um ardil da minha parte para fazê-la aceitar o meu dinheiro, que não era meu, era nosso. Além dela sempre ter um tom cético em sua voz. Mal sabia Bella, que ela até tinha ações em seu nome e que já estavam na caso do milhares de dólares.

- Será muito melhor... Sem burocracia, sem prazo para pagar... – Falei dando um sorriso torto e me fazendo de inocente.

- Não dá Edward. Eu te conheço. Você nunca iria cobrar de mim. – Bella declarou. Ela me conhecia bem, e mesmo sabendo que eu estava tentando distrai-la, ela se fazia de forte. – Além do fato que o futuro não nos pertence. – Isso eu não entendi muito bem, mas deixei de lado.

- Posso te cobrar de umas maneiras interessantes. – Falei lhe lançando um sorriso malicioso e chegando próximo dela e já beijando o espaço atrás da sua orelha.

- Como, por exemplo? – Bella falou com a voz fraca. Ela estava ficando excitada e o cheiro era tentador, novamente.

- Favores... – Falei levando a minha mão ao seu seio e massageando por cima da bata. – Sabores... – Falei dando um chupadinha na ponta da orelha dela. – Variações de velocidade e posições... – Falei me aconchegando em suas costas e a deitando com suas costas em meu peito. Essa era uma das nossas posições, com a barriga de Bella, ficar de frente um para o outro só se fosse com ela me cavalgando... O que era uma delicia.

- Edward! – Bella falou em um fio de voz mexendo o quadril em minha ereção. Tinha que me controlar, a cada momento nossa filha estava prestando mais atenção e ao mesmo tempo sem entender a mudança brusca do humor da mãe.

- Ou posso te cobrar ao modo antigo. Dinheiro em cima de dinheiro com juros e correção monetária. – Falei rouco, infiltrando minha mão dentro da calça de Bella, passando pela calcinha e chegando ao seu clitóris, onde comecei a fazer uma massagem gostosa. Bella mordia o lábio para evitar gemer, mas já dançava o quadril. Eu com toda certeza, iria gozar na calça. O bumbum de Bella estava fazendo verdadeiros estragos de prazer em minha ereção pronunciada sobre o jeans da calça.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Bella sussurrou e se controlou para não gemer.

- Pensa com carinho. – Falei mordiscando a orelha dela e aumentando a intensidade da massagem em seu clitóris e fazendo-a aumentar o ritmo de rebolado de seu quadril. Levando-nos a um prazer silencioso, mas muito gostoso.


	24. Minhas inseguranças

**Título: Minhas Inseguranças**

Narrado por Bella Swan

Eu ainda não confiava plenamente em Edward. A sensação que de a qualquer momento ele fosse embora ainda era viva em minha carne e em meus temores. Os sonhos que tive antes do meu malfadado aniversário ainda estavam vividos em minha memória.

Como poderia aceitar sua proposta de casamento se ainda não tinha plena certeza que ele ficaria comigo independente de tudo? Quando Carlisle tentou justificar a partida do filho dizendo que de certo modo ele ainda era um adolescente que tinha medo da vida, a verdade daquelas palavras me atingiu como uma bomba.

Nunca tinha parado para pensar, mas toda vez que Edward era confrontado com uma nova realidade ele sempre fugia.

Foi assim quando ele me viu a primeira vez ficando uma semana longe de mim, foi assim quando ele me salvou da Vã do Tyler sendo indiferente a mim por seis semanas e foi assim quando meu aniversário se mostrou tão humilhante e destruidor como qualquer outro aniversário que eu tive ele se afastado por seis meses – e só voltou por que de certa forma eu fui busca-lo e não por vontade própria.

Quem me dava garantias que Edward não fugiria no primeiro obstáculo que surgisse daqui pela frente? Sim, porque obstáculos sempre aparecem, principalmente quando tudo está na perfeita ordem.

Ainda tinha outro detalhe... Como poderia aceitar o pedido de casamento se eu não tinha certeza se o nosso casamento iria durar? Por que casar se depois vamos nos separar? Eu tinha que admitir a mim mesma que eu tinha uma quedinha pelo Matt. Ele era meu amigo, foi meu universo paralelo quando eu estava na fossa, mas Matt conseguiu um espaço no meu coração. Eu me preocupo com Matt, meu coração ainda dispara quando estou perto dele. Não tanto quando estou com Edward, mas não posso ignorar o que sinto. Ainda tem Jacob na equação. Eu me sinto ligada a ele como se cabos de aço me prendessem a ele.

A dor de Jacob era minha dor, a felicidade de Jacob era minha felicidade. Tudo bem que ele não suportava a ideia de eu ter uma filha com um vampiro, os quais ele vivia dizendo que pertenciam ao lado negro, mas eu não conseguia encarar essa rejeição como um modo de me afastar dele.

Rennesme já tinha pegado birra das provocações dele. Ela não entendia toda complexidade das barbaridades que ele falava, mas ela percebia pelo tom de voz dele, que as coisas não eram nada agradáveis. E mesmo não gostando totalmente dele, também sentia saudade quando ele não estava com a gente.

Tudo isso na minha cabeça só fazia eu entrar em erupção. Eu me sentia cobrada pelo meu pai, que ainda não aceita Edward, eu me sentia perdida pelo meu sentimento por Matt, eu me sentia confusa pela minha necessidade psicológica de Jacob e eu me sentia insegura com meu relacionamento com Edward.

Não era a toa, que as vezes, isso tudo por ser demais, me fazia brigar com todos. Tudo bem que os hormônios me ajudavam a ficar nervosa, mas venhamos e convenhamos que toda essa pressão emocional não colaborava em nada.

Juntando todos esses fatores de insegurança e medo, a melhor alternativa foi simplesmente me fazer de desentendida quando ao pedido de casamente que Edward me fez.

Só que toda a minha insegurança adquiria níveis estratosféricos quando Edward ou qualquer um vinha para o meu lado cheios de paparicos. Como eles podia se preocupar comigo, se a qualquer momento eu sabia que eles simplesmente virariam as costas para mim? Eu ainda era veementemente crente na minha teoria que vampiros não possuíam o menor senso ético com suas promessas para mim.

Edward prometeu transforma-me em vampira? Prometeu. Mas tinha certeza que uma hora ou outra ele, como Kimberly, daria um jeito de quebrar sua promessa. E isso me deixava uma fera. Eu tenho a sensação que ninguém efetivamente se importava comigo. Eu tenho a impressão que sou apenas um bichinho de estimação, que quando perder novamente seu atributos interessantes, serei jogada pela janela do carro quando eles partirem.

Meu pai se dizia preocupado comigo, ficou uma fera quando descobriu que Edward passava as noites em minha cama, mas aceitou amigavelmente Edward em minha rotina. Como eu tinha certeza que Edward a qualquer momento iria evaporar novamente, eu cheguei a uma grande conclusão:

Aproveitar enquanto ainda podia. Curtir e receber tudo que ele poderia me dar. Ele, seus parentes, a família O'Conell, meu pai e Jacob. Porque quando eles me escorraçassem de suas vidas, eu teria pelo menos a lembrança de dias bons.

E era por isso que eu tirava fotos de Edward e sua família e escondia todas em La Push. Afinal, lá eles não poderiam entrar e sumir com minhas futuras memórias. Meu pai não tinha ideia que as vezes que eu aparecia do nada tirando foto dele também, era para meu projeto "Lembranças de uma escorraçada". Ninguém sabia que eu guardava essas fotos nas terras Quileutes. Nem mesmo os próprios garotos Quileutes que ainda tinham alguma dificuldade em me aceitar, por causa de Rennesme, e não gostavam muito da presença de um Charlie vampiro.

A única que me "entendia" era Rosalie. Essa sim entendia meu medo e meus temores. Ela entendia o porquê que eu tentava a todo custo manter uma vida normal, ou melhor, dizendo, uma vida sem os Cullen.

Eu precisava trabalhar, eu precisava continuar pilotando a minha moto, eu precisava fazer as coisas que eu fazia sem o Edward, como ir ao curso dominical de mães com o Matt... Afinal, quando eles partissem de novo, quanto mais acostumada a uma rotina onde não envolvesse Edward o tempo todo melhor seria para mim.

Afinal, como eu iria sobreviver quando pisasse em Port Angeles e pensasse "Nossa, Edward vinha aqui comigo no curso de mães, antes dele me dar outro pé na bunda." Não dava, seria doloroso demais. Então eu procurava ao máximo levar uma vida onde eu não dependesse do meu pai, de Matt, ou dos Cullen, para que assim eu pudesse ser forte por mim e pela minha filha quando eles me abandonassem novamente.

Eu não sou ingênua em pensar que Rosalie mudou e que do nada passou a gostar de mim. Eu sei que por trás de todos os sorrisos, abraços e beijinhos no rosto, havia dois motivos para toda cordialidade dela.

O primeiro motivo era meio sinistro. Eu poderia morrer antes de minha filha ser totalmente independente. E Rosalie estava disposta a assumir a maternidade de Rennesme caso eu não pudesse fazer isso por mim mesma. Eu sei, parece mórbido da minha parte pensar em morte quando estou para dar a vida a minha filha. Mas a verdade é que quando você tem alguém que passa a depender de suas escolhas e de sua proteção, é inevitável não pensar que você simplesmente perdeu o direito de morrer, quando você ainda não tem controle sobre a morte ou a vida e, portanto, é necessário ter vários planos de contingencia. Eu sei que mesmo que eles me chutem da vida deles antes de eu morrer, Rosalie sempre ficaria de olho caso isso acontecesse e viria correndo pegar minha pequena. E eu lhe seria eternamente grata por isso.

O segundo motivo era mais didático. Ela estava amando ter uma aluna interessada em algo que ela podia ensinar, como mecânica de motos. Eu me esforçava para aprender tudo sobre motos e como conserta-las e envenena-las. Na moto eu realmente era muito boa, e quando eu não tivesse mais os Cullen e meu pai, eu precisaria insanamente da adrenalina das motos para me manter sã e quem sabe, até ganhar dinheiro para sustentar a mim e minha filha. Jacob nunca quis me ensinar a parte técnica das motos, ele só me ensinou a pilotar, e eu por mim mesma fui aprendendo a fazer acrobacias na moto.

Mas andar de moto, embora seja algo que nunca se esquece, necessita de pratica diária, como um pianista precisa diariamente se dedicar para poder ser considerado bom. Mas Edward não entendia isso e achou que o único motivo que me movia às motos era a adrenalina. E foi por isso que ele passou a correr comigo em seus braços pelas florestas de Forks.

Um dia na campina ele chegou a me questionar do meu futuro. Eu sempre penso no meu futuro, principalmente em como fazer para ser forte mesmo na ausência dele. Ali eu pude ter certeza dos meus medos, ele enfim havia encontrado uma desculpa para não me transformar em vampira, só não a verbalizou totalmente.

- Bella, e a faculdade? – Edward me perguntou depois de um tempo trocando carinho comigo e nossa filha.

- Hummm? – Indaguei confusa.

- E a faculdade? – Ele insistiu. – Você não se inscreveu em nenhuma?

- Não. – Falei simplesmente. Como poderia me inscrever em alguma faculdade se não tinha dinheiro para isso e ainda nem sabia quanto tempo ainda teria Edward e os demais Cullen em minha vida. Até meu pai e os O'Conell eu sabia que logo teriam que ir embora para ocultar o fato de não envelhecer.

- E porque não? – Ele perguntou sem entender o por que. Se ele não se lembrava, eu estava grávida e até então curtindo uma fossa danada por nunca mais ter meu Romeu fujão e que a qualquer momento poderia ir embora de novo.

- Grávida. Lembra? – Falei o obvio. O outro motivo, que era a partida dele, não tinha o porquê falar. Afinal, não apagaria o passado e nem resolveria o futuro.

- Isso não significa nada, Bella. – Ele me encarou, sem entender o real motivo. – Você pode estudar e ter nossa filha tranquilamente... Esme pode nos ajudar.

- Não quero dar trabalho. – Falei casualmente me aninhando em seu peito. Não queria nada que me fizesse depender demais deles. Como faria quando não os tivesse mais na minha vida? Apegaria-me mais uma vez, faria minha filha se apegar e depender deles, e depois simplesmente diria tudo bem, eles foram embora, bola para frente?

- Não será trabalho algum, Bella. Mas você precisa pensa no seu futuro. – Falou carinhosamente. Ele não me entendia e eu não iria me fazer entender. Não resolveria nada, só o faria me fazer promessas que uma hora ou outra ele quebraria.

- E a história de virar vampira? – Citei uma promessa que sabia que nunca seria cumprida. Duvidava muito que de uma hora para outra ele passasse a ser a favor de algo que ele era veementemente contra... Em Volterra ele hesitou, um sinal de que não queria me ter como vampira.

- E a história de amamentar a nossa filha? – Ele rebateu. Bingo. Está ai... Já está pulando fora para não me transformar. Sei que minha filha irá se amamentar, mas ele não está fazendo plano nenhum para me transformar, tanto que nem cita datas.

- Está voltando atrás, Edward? – Falei tentando esconder minha decepção.

- Atrás, não. Mas apressar as coisas é que não vou. – Falou sério.

- Se, para você, eu serei um peso eterno é melhor falar logo e dar o fora daqui. – Quer saber? Se é pra levar outro pé na bunda, é preferível ser agora.

- Bella, não seja absurda. – Ele falou carinhosamente escovando os lábios na minha têmpora. Ele ainda não tinha a desculpa para dizer é melhor para você eu ficar longe. Então eu iria curtir o máximo enquanto pudesse. Deixei ele me acalmar. Memorizando cada gesto dele e cada sensação do meu corpo ao seu toque.

- Então que história é essa de faculdade? – Indaguei com a voz afetada. Eu estava ficando excitada e Rennesme interessada na conversa.

- Bella eu gostaria muito que você usufruísse tudo que a vida oferecesse. – E é realmente isso que estou fazendo, oras. Vou aproveitar tudo que puder, para quando não tiver, minha memória me dar todas as coisas que preciso.

- Mas eu quero me tornar uma vampira. Você prometeu. Kimberly prometeu. Alice prometeu. – Falei manhosa, mesmo sabendo que essa era uma guerra perdida. Isso me fez lembrar mais uma vez o quanto insignificante eu era para eles, e então me exaltei. – Mas que merda! Será que ao menos uma vez na vida vocês podem cumprir uma promessa feita a reles humana aqui? – Espalmei as mãos no seu peito e afastando-o de mim.

- Bella eu não estou quebrando minha promessa... – Ele falou calmamente tentado me fazer ver sua verdade. Mas ele era um excelente mentiroso, eu nunca teria como saber o que é verdade ou mentira.

- Não está? – Perguntei olhando aqueles olhos dourados que me hipnotizavam, que eram minha alegria e minha ruína.

- Não. Só quero que você faça a faculdade sendo mãe ou vampira. Não importa. Mas quero que você faça. – Ele se aproximou novamente e me abraçou.

- Sei. – Bufei e revirei os olhos. Como ele era bom em mentiras. Podia jurar que ele estava falando a verdade, mas não iria cair mais nessa. Vampiros sempre quebram suas promessas quando são feita a mim, ou a qualquer humano, sei lá.

- Escute, Bella. – Ele pegou entre suas mãos, o meu rosto. – Não vou quebrar minha promessa. Mas dá, por favor, para você pensar um pouco em você? – Falou olhando intensamente em meus olhos para eu ver a verdade em naqueles âmbares. Ele realmente era o melhor mentiroso. Se eu já não estivesse calejada com seis meses de solidão e tristeza, eu cairia fácil, fácil em suas palavras.

- Eu penso em mim. – Afirmei. Era a verdade. Dia e noite eu pensava em como poderia amar tanto alguém e ao mesmo tempo não confiar nela. E principalmente, como eu faria para não me machucar novamente.

- Não, não pensa. Você pensa no bem de Jacob. Pensa na alegria do Matt. – O nome do Matt ele pronunciou relevando seu ciúme infundado. Embora eu tivesse uma queda pelo Matt, eu amava Edward absurdamente. – Pensa no conforto de Charlie. Pensa até nas idiotices que Rosalie fala. – Não era idiotice as coisas de Rosalie. Ela me entendia e me ajudava a manter as esperanças longe de mim e com isso minha futura decepção. – Mas em você... – Ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto e depois olhou novamente em meus olhos. – Até agora eu não vi você fazer planos para si.

- E que planos, você acha que eu deveria fazer? – Indaguei com desgosto. Era agora que ele diria que vai embora e eu tenho que continuar tocando minha vida?

- Planos como que curso vai fazer e em que faculdade vai cursar. Onde você vai morar quando nossa filha nascer. Quando você vai me deixar entrar de vez na sua vida é outra coisa a se pensar. – Falou soltando o meu rosto de suas mãos frias. Tudo muito simples, para ele. A idiota apaixonada aqui é que não sabia como fazer com o futuro. Não quando se está desesperada tentando manter a esperança longe, os pés no chão e fazer planos para o futuro de modo a dar todo o conforto para a filha. Por que uma coisa era certa, uma hora ou outra eu ficaria na mão. Edward me amava? Amava! Mais isso nunca parecia o suficiente para ele lutar por nós dois. Ele sempre arranjava uma desculpa para ir embora. E agora me vinha sutilmente com a história de casamento, aff. Caso e depois fico como? Abandonada? Divorciada? Largada?

- Eu penso nisso, só você que não sabe. – Falei sorrindo para esconder minha tristeza. Eu ainda sou uma péssima mentirosa, mas uma coisa eu aprendi: esconder minha infelicidade. Ninguém precisa sofrer comigo e muito menos ter pena e se sentir na obrigação de fazer um monte de promessas. Relembrei todas às providencia que eu teria que tomar para sempre me manter sã pelo bem de Rennesme, que nunca poderia sonhar da minha dor.

- Então me fale agora. Quais as suas respostas? – Ele perguntou meio eufórico. Mas eu não falaria de plano para um futuro triste. Bem sobre a faculdade...

- Eu sempre quis fazer faculdade de literatura. – Algo que acho que é meio impossível, principalmente quando eu nem sei como me sustentar direito, quem dirá o que vem pela frente. Um dia eu cairia de cabeça em uma vida com imposto para pagar, compra de mercado para fazer, transporte e muitas outras coisas. É... Viver, custa caro.

- Em que faculdade? – Ele perguntou com cara de quem estava aprontando.

- Uma que eu puder pagar. – Se eu puder fazer algum dia.

- Bella, você é minha companheira. A mãe da minha filha. Não te ocorreu que dinheiro não é problema? – Ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais simples. O dinheiro podia ser "meu" agora, e depois, seria?

- O dinheiro é seu. Não meu. – Falei calmamente tendo ciência que estávamos discutindo sobre "terreno perigoso": o futuro.

- O dinheiro é nosso. Tudo que é meu é seu Bella, desde o dia que nos beijamos a primeira vez. – Ele explicou.

- Eu tenho planos de conseguir as coisas por mim mesma. – Falei para mim mesma, antes de depositar todas as minhas fichas em Edward e no futuro incerto.

- Que seja. Então me veja como sua bolsa de estudos. Quando terminar me reembolse. Com juros se quiser. – Ele propôs. Bella não caia nessa, pé no chão, lembre-se. Falei para mim mesma.

- Edward! – Exclamei. Pé no chão, pé no chão, pé no chão.

- Pense, Bella. Os alunos que não tem condições de pagar não pedem uma bolsa? – Assenti. – Então peça uma bolsa para mim! – Falou como se fosse simples.

- Edward! – Bella, mantenha seu pé no chão e a esperança de um futuro feliz ao lado do homem que ama o mais longe possível, assim qualquer coisa a decepção e a dor serão pequenas. Recomendei a mim mesma.

- Será muito melhor... Sem burocracia, sem prazo para pagar... – Falou dando um sorriso torto de me tirar o fôlego.

- Não dá Edward. Eu te conheço. Você nunca iria cobrar de mim. – Além de ser uma promessa que exige muitos anos de fidelidade para alguém que já quebrou uma promessa antes. – Além do fato que o futuro não nos pertence. – Pensei alto para quem sabe ele refletir e ver que isso implicaria muitos anos de sua companhia ao meu lado. Ele não tinha como fazer uma promessa quando não sabemos o que esperar do futuro.

- Posso te cobrar de umas maneiras interessantes. – Falou me lançando um sorriso malicioso e chegando próximo mim e beijando o espaço atrás da minha orelha.

- Como, por exemplo? – Falou com a voz fraca. Estava ficando excitada, novamente.

- Favores... – Massageou o meu seio por cima da bata. – Sabores... – Deu uma chupadinha na ponta da minha orelha me levando a loucura. – Variações de velocidade e posições... – Falou se aconchegando em minhas costas e nos deitando. Eu já sentia sua ereção em sua calça, cutucando a minha bunda... Ai que delícia.

- Edward! – Falei em um fio de voz mexendo o quadril em sua ereção. Tinha que me controlar, Rennesme estava prestando mais atenção do que devia e não seria nada bom começar a gemer agora.

- Ou posso te cobrar ao modo antigo. Dinheiro em cima de dinheiro com juros e correção monetária. – Falou rouco, infiltrando a mão dentro da minha calça leggie, passando pela calcinha e chegando ao meu clitóris. Céus, ele quer me levar a loucura, só pode...

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Sussurrei e me controlei para não gemer.

- Pensa com carinho. – Mordiscou a minha orelha e aumentando a intensidade da massagem em meu clitóris e me fazendo aumentar o ritmo do rebolado de meu quadril.

Eu já esperava por algum indicio de recusa da parte dele, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha ficado decepcionada. Era só uma questão de tempo até ele me dar outro pé na bunda fenomenal. É claro que eu tinha o sonho de fazer faculdade, mas não tinha como pensar nisso com um futuro incerto pela frente.

E ele ainda queria que eu aceitasse o dinheiro dele, aff. Tá, eu aceito o dinheiro dele, me acostumo com isso, e depois? Como eu faço quando eu não tiver mais esse conforto e tiver que do nada cair de cabeça na realidade de ter que se virar sozinha e sustentar a minha filhota. Eles realmente acham que eu sou ingênua para acreditar que eles mesmo indo embora ainda proveriam as necessidades de Rennesme ou as minhas? Fala sério.

Depois disso, para a felicidade de Charlie, passaram a ser frequente Edward me levar formulários de todas as universidades e me obrigava a me inscrever nelas. Até em Dartmounth eu fui obrigada a me inscrever. Maravilha.

Como eu ia continuar estudando em uma dessas faculdades caras quando eu fosse eu por mim mesma e por Rennesme? Tá, quem sabe, hipoteticamente falando, Edward só me desse o fora quando eu já tivesse trabalhando e com uma carreira. Isso seria menos mal e até nobre da parte dele. Ele iria embora, mas pelo menos não me deixaria em uma situação complicada tendo que me virar em mil sem carreira, profissão e emprego.

Edward não fazia ideia de nenhum dos meus planos e de meus temores. Ninguém fazia ideia. Eu sabia que quando abrisse a boca ele viria para meu lado negando tudo isso e dizendo que eu era absurda, que ele me amava e que nunca mais iria me abandonar ou a nossa filha. Mas as palavras de Carlisle ainda ecoavam em minha memória juntamente com todas as vezes que Edward fugiu de mim.

E como eu suspeitava, não demorou muito para a calmaria dar lugar a uma tempestade. A tempestade ainda não tinha caído, mas os ventos anunciando seus estragos já tinham começado.

Foi em um dia normal que enquanto eu preenchia mais uma tonelada de inscrições de faculdade, que Charlie, Edward e Matt começaram a dar atenção ao noticiário da televisão. Não demorou muito e já tinha se juntado a eles na sala de estar, Jacob. O motivo? Um serial killer a solta em Seatle.

- Você está pensando no que eu estou pensando? – Edward indagou após escutar atentamente o noticiário.

- É isso mesmo que você está pensando. Eu já esperava por isso. – Charlie falou olhando a sua frente sem realmente ver algo.

- Você acha que são quantos? – Matt indagou desligando a televisão.

- Não sei ao certo. – Edward falou franzindo o cenho.

- Eles ainda devem ser poucos, assim espero. – Charlie meditou.

- Isso não é bom. Já escutamos histórias desse tipo de ocorrência e o resultado não era nada bom. – Matt declarou preocupado.

- Nesse caso é pior, Matt. O motivo que os move pode ser vingança. – Edward falou escondendo o rosto em suas mãos.

- Precisamos conversar com os garotos Quileutes sobre isso. Precisamos alertar eles. – Charlie se levantou e falou andando de um lado a outro da sala como se fosse um leão enjaulado.

- Você acha que eles ajudariam? – Matt indagou para Charlie.

- Não sei se nos ajudariam, mas eles têm um compromisso com as pessoas. Talvez ajudem por elas. – Charlie respondeu ainda andando de um lado a outro da sala.

- Se não for controlado acredito que os Volturi se envolveram. – Edward falou preocupado.

- Mas isso ainda está no inicio. Os Volturi não se preocupam com casos tão pequenos. Geralmente a própria rivalidade entre recém-criados acaba dizimando eles. – Matt declarou. O nome dos Volturi finalmente chamou minha atenção. Se eles estavam envolvidos significa que o caso envolvia vampiros, eu acho.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que os Volturi iriam querer se envolver? São vampiros que estão fazendo isso? – Indaguei entrando em estado de pânico. Era fato que ninguém pretendia me dar a imortalidade, e os Volturi, embora sutis, foram claros, que eu seria morta caso permanecesse como humana. Não que eu temesse minha morte, mas não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse a minha filha.

- Bella, não se desespere, querida. – Matt falou me abraçando. Agarrei-me a ele como se ele fosse minha bóia salva vidas. Pude escutar um pequeno rosnado de Edward. Quando olhei em seu rosto pude ver o ciúme estampado misturado com... Dor? Pude ver Charlie passando por mim e pegando o telefone. Não demorou muito e escutei-o falando, ao que parecia, com o Jake.

Fiquei um tempo ainda abraçado ao Matt que fazia carinho circulares em minhas costas. Já era noite e Rennesme estava dormindo, ela havia se cansado após passar a tarde conversando com o pai. Era a coisa que ela mais amava fazer. E Edward respondia a todas as perguntas delas, enfeitando um pouco aquelas que ainda ela não podia entender ou as histórias que eram demais para a idade dela. Charlie só escutava parte do tempo, mas nunca resistia e conversava com Rennesme também. Isso era um conforto para mim. Quando eles me chutassem de suas vidas, pelo menos ainda estaria irremediavelmente ligados a Rennesme, quando eu morresse, Rennesme ainda teria uma família.

Não demorou nem quinze minutos e Jake já entrava pela porta dos fundos, com peito desnudo e uma bermuda jeans rasgada na lateral direita. Como sempre ele entrava em casa torcendo o nariz. Já até imaginava o que ele pensava, ele há algum tempo já tinha desistido de verbalizar sua fala, mas tinha certeza que ainda era a mesma: "Nossa, vocês vampiros conseguem ficar mais fedidos a cada dia que passa. Não ocorre a vocês que tomar banho faz bem de vez em quando?" Se Jake verbalizasse tinha certeza que escutaria a resposta que Charlie sempre dava: "O fedor não é nosso, Jake. É seu. Estamos em um ambiente fechado e você está tendo que agüentar seu próprio cheiro sem o ar livre para dissipar a catinga." Jake iria revirar os olhos e murmurar: "Como é difícil para certas pessoas admitir seus erros." E meu pai retrucaria dizendo: "Concordo plenamente. Muitas pessoas não conseguem admitir que estejam fedendo e dizem que são os outros."

Jake veio me abraçar meio de lado. E assim eu fiquei com ele, enquanto Edward inflava suas narinas. Eu sabia que Edward não gostava que eu mantivesse esse tipo de contato nem com Jake e principalmente com Matt. Mas eu preciso levar uma vida normal, afinal serei eu que ficarei sem eles quando eles partirem. Se eu ficar emocionalmente dependente de Edward, eu vou sofrer muito mais o dia que ele encontrar um novo motivo para ir embora... A cada desculpa, Edward sempre conseguia ficar mais tempo longe de mim do que a ultima vez, chegaria um tempo que eu realmente nunca mais o veria. A primeira vez que ele se afastou de mim, tudo bem que éramos apenas conhecidos, por uma semana. A segunda vez ele já conseguiu ficar afastado por seis semanas, a ultima ele ficou longe por seis meses, acho que a próxima ele vai ficar longe por alguns anos.

- Então quer dizer que temos um bando de vampiros? – Jake perguntou comigo ainda com os braços sobre meu ombro.

- É mais do que isso. Eles querem vingança, tenho certeza. – Charlie sussurrou.

- E como você pode ter certeza? – Jake perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Não sei... Intuição de pai talvez. – Charlie deu de ombros.

- Já ocorreu a vocês que isso pode não ter nada a ver com Forks? – Jake falou olhando para todos.

- E já ocorreu a você cachorro que isso pode ter tudo a ver com Forks? – Edward rosnou para Jake que apenas revirou os olhos.

- Vocês ainda não tem certeza. – Matt pontuou tentando, acho, ponderar dos dois lados.

- Realmente não temos. Mas caso a nossa suspeita seja verdadeira, precisamos ficar atentos. – Charlie se adiantou e explicou. Ele tinha um vinco cravado entre suas sobrancelhas, indicando que ele estava pensativo e preocupado.

- Tem mais... Esses vampiros são novos, sedentos de sangue e não estão sendo discretos... – Edward falou como se respondesse ao pensamento de Jake não verbalizado.

- Com coisa que vampiro é discreto. – Jake bufou e falou sarcasticamente.

- Eles podem chamar a atenção dos Volturi. – Edward esclareceu e isso fez Jake tremer um pouco. Tá legal. Hora de largar o amigo antes que ele resolva virar um lobisomem comigo do lado. Não quero ser a próxima Emily.

- Aquele bando de ordinários onde a Bella foi te buscar? – Jake quase gritou aumentando seus tremores.

- Sim, o motivo para os seus pelos se ouriçarem. – Edward falou com olhos intensos.

- Se eles vierem a Seatle podem querer ver Bella. – Matt completou. Ele ficou sabendo, quando voltamos, do pedido sutil dos Volturi em me transformar. Mas os Cullen e os O'Conell não ficaram muito preocupados com isso. Eles alegaram que os Volturi contam anos e não dias,

- Eu vi na mente de Aro que ele está muito interessado em estudas os híbridos. Achou interessante ainda existir lobisomens e quer muito ter Bella, Alice e eu em seu exercito. – Edward falou com a expressão torcida em desgosto. Todos soltaram uma grande lufada de ar. Até mesmo eu que não sabia dessa parte. Edward não tinha me dito que eu e nossa filha tínhamos entrado na lista dos interesses do Volturi.

- A mim? E a nossa filha? – Soltei ainda com dificuldade de acreditar. É acho que mesmo não querendo, ou querendo, sei lá, Edward teria que me transformar... Se ele não inventasse nada até lá. E teríamos que dar um jeito de proteger Rennesme. Eu não vou permitir que nada e nem ninguém mecha em nem um fio de cabelo dela.

- Sim. – Edward falou encolhendo os ombros e com olhos tristes. Meu pai teve a mesma reação. Matt também não gostou da novidade, embora ele não me parecesse realmente surpreso com nada... Parecia até que ele esperava que isso ocorresse algum dia.

- Eu sempre escutei histórias de quando eles não têm o que querem por bem, eles têm por mal. – Matt falou com o tom frustrado.

- A suas histórias estão corretas. – Edward falou olhando para o Matt que estava com cenho franzido e os olhos estreitos, parecia que isso estava o deixando com raiva.

- Se é como vocês estão falando teremos que resolver isso antes que esses Volturi venham aqui. Teremos que resolver isso antes que tomem medidas desnecessárias. – Jake falou entendendo a gravidade.

- Esse é meu medo. – Charlie chiou ainda pensativo.

- Eles nunca me pegariam ou a alcateia. – Jake declarou confiante. E olhou sugestivamente para mim como se eu estivesse inclusa nesse número.

- Não se iluda, Jacob. Aro é astuto. Ele sabe manipular para ter o que quer. – Edward alertou ele, provavelmente vendo os pensamentos prepotente que Jake estaria tendo sobre os sugadores de sangue.

- Então pela nossa liberdade, independente se isso tem ou não a ver com Forks teremos que ficar de olhos e resolver caso isso tome medidas extremas. – Matt falou olhado para todos.

- O neófito ainda é pequeno para poder chamar a atenção dos Volturi. Pode ser que os recém-criados nem estejam juntos nisso. Mas se estiverem e se isso tomar proporções maiores, seremos sim obrigados a agir antes que os Volturi venham limpar a bagunça. – Edward enfatizou o que seria realmente o problema.

- Eu não entendo. Porque vocês estão tão preocupados e fazendo planos de mata-los? Não existem vampiros matando por todos os lados? – Expus minha opinião.

- Os Volturi sempre destroem esse tipo de exercito vampírico. As histórias narram muitos desses casos que quase dizimaram a população de cidades. Quando isso põe em risco o segredo da existência de nós vampiros, eles são obrigados a agir apagando todos os rastros ou quem saiba demais. – Matt explicou de uma forma mais alarmante. Então tudo se resumia na verdade na minha pessoa que sabia demais e teria que ser silenciada caso não me juntasse a imortalidade. Além de logo, logo minha filha nascer e talvez ser capturada pelo interesse de um colecionador.


	25. Confabulações

**Título: Confabulações**

Narrado em terceira pessoa.

Os três líderes Volturi estavam na sala do banquete esperando o momento que Demetri ou Felix entraria para informar que os Cullen e a humana e seu bebê haviam pegado boa distancia de Volterra. E não tardou para ambos adentrarem e informarem que eles já tinha se dirigido a cidade vizinha e seu aeroporto.

- Oh caros, chegou o momento. Preciso da vossa ajuda, meus irmãos, para resolvermos as coisas que ficaram pendentes. – Aro pronunciava já estendendo ambas as mãos que seus irmãos, Caius e Marcus, a segurassem e formassem o triangulo do conselho de deliberações.

Ambos já sabiam do que se tratava. Era sobre as informações adquiridas na mente de Edward e Alice. Só não sabiam quais eram as notícias e o que deveria ser feito. Esse era o momento que nenhum outro ser da guarda ou as esposa tinha permissão para presenciar.

No mesmo instante que Caius e Marcus pensavam, fazendo seus pensamentos se tornarem memória recém-formadas, Aro já liam e percebia a duvidas de ambos.

- A questão, meus irmãos, é que temos dois talentos que iriam fortalecer nossa guarda. Bella também me parece um talento promissor, muito melhor que Renata, meus caros. Creio que essas três aquisições serão de imprescindível importância para nós.

Imediatamente, Caius, sendo um bom ganancioso e disposto a tudo para manter o poder em suas mãos, começou a pensar no que deveria ser feito para os terem inseridos aos Volturi.

- Caro Caius, a questão ainda vai mais além. Temos dois híbridos, dois seres que são metade humanos e metade vampiros, sendo assim parte mortal e parte imortal. Imagine o que isso pode acrescentar em nossa história, nossas possibilidades. – Aro murmurou ao irmão, fazendo o interesse aumentar.

- Como isso é possível, meu irmão? – Caius pensou.

- Simples, um vampiro tendo relações sexuais com uma humana e gerando uma prole.

Não foi preciso mais nada. Até mesmo Marcus que sempre comparecia a essas reuniões mais por obrigação do que por vontade, se interessou nessa possibilidade. A verdade é que tirando os imortais sem sonhos ou projetos que não possuíam vontade de serem pais, a paternidade e a maternidade era sempre um dos fardos mais pesados para um imortal suportar por toda a eternidade.

Imediatamente todos pensaram que talvez já soubessem disso caso Demetri não tivesse matado todas as humanas que tiveram em sua cama. Todos no palácio sabiam do interesse libidinoso que Demetri nutria pelas belas humanas, e que nenhum sobrevivia em suas mãos. Todas eram deixadas em sua cama com todos os ossos quebrados, além do sangue ceifado. Demetri era a reencarnação das lendas inccubus.

- E quem são esse dois seres? – Marcus pensou interessado.

- A humana que esteve aqui carrega um menina que se chamará Rennesme. E na cidade dela ainda tem outro hibrido chamado Matt O'Conell.

- E você os deixou partir? – Caius esbravejou sem conter sua raiva e incredulidade.

- Foi preciso, caro irmão. Pense comigo, irmão... Se os mantivéssemos aqui os perderíamos facilmente. Precisamos que eles queiram nossa presença e não que nos vejam como inimigos.

- Chelsea poderia fazer algo por nós. Ela pode quebrar os laços emocionais deles. – Caius murmurou.

- Não, não pode. – Marcus trovejou. – A relação deles é de amor verdadeiro e não interesse. Os laços são muito fortes e pela minha longa experiência, nem Chelsea conseguiria quebrar o laço que os uni.

- Vê, irmão? Precisamos sim quebrar os laços deles, mas não temos como. Se souber de um meio seremos todos ouvidos. Mas ainda há mais notícias que você especialmente irá se gostar em saber. – Aro murmurou contente.

Ele estava conseguindo o que queria: unir seus irmãos pelos interesses de cada um. Mas Aro sabia que ainda tinha mais duas jogadas, uma iria fisgar de vez seu irmão Marcus que nunca superara a morte de sua amada Didyme, e a outra seria combustível pela eterna raiva que Caius nutria pelos filhos da lua.

- E qual noticia seria esta, meu irmão Aro? – Caius perguntou no auge de sua curiosidade.

- Temos filhos da lua nas terras próximas a cidade da humana gravida da hibrida. – Aro soltou contente sua cartada certeira a Caius. A muitos anos Caius tinha tido uma luta com um lobisomem, e que quase lhe custou a vida. Desde então, a coisa de Caius mais se deliciava em seu tempo livre, era caçar e exterminar essas criaturas.

Imediatamente, a mente de Aro foi inundada pela euforia assassina de Caius, que nesse momento tinha a boca cheia de veneno e ansiava uma nova briga para enfim honrar sua dignidade. Marcus ainda estava com os pensamentos presos na possibilidade de prole, mas ponderava consigo mesmo se somente esse fato valeria uma luta. Ele não teria mais sua amada Didyme ao seu lado e de nada adiantaria buscar briga ou desunir a família de Carlisle. Aro ao perceber a inclinação a deserção da parte de Marcus, tratou logo de jogar sua cartada final.

- Marcus, tenho boas novas para você. – Marcus estava entediado e duvidava muito que Aro pudesse lhe falar algo que o demovesse se sua tendência apática. – A mãe da humana Bella, que atende pelo nome de Renée, tem amizade e contato com sereias e tritões.

Foi cheque mate digno do mestre dos mestres. Marcus caiu de joelho se soltando das mãos de Caius, mas ainda dando acesso de seus pensamentos a Aro.

Marcus ainda guardava em uma ampulheta a cinza de Didyme, que fora morta em uma de muitas guerras que enfrentou em sua existência. Aquela ampulheta era o símbolo do dom de Didyme que era capaz de manipular o tempo, avançando as horas ou voltando ao passado. E ele sabia que se ajudasse a Aro seria mais fácil chegar a Renée e por consequência a qualquer ser mítico do mar. O sangue dessas criaturas seria capaz de devolver a vida ao vampiro carbonizado. Quando as cinzas do vampiro morto fossem inseridas nas vísceras desse ser, imediatamente as cinzas ganhariam forma e sua amada voltaria a vida. A sereia ou o tritão por consequência não existiria mais, pois sua vitalidade seria substrato para a vida do vampiro morto, que voltaria a vida como humano, mas esse detalhe seria facilmente resolvido com uma mordida.

Ninguém nunca soube como isso tinha sido descoberto. Eram passados de geração a geração pelas bruxas do Marrocos e da cidade Santa - Jerusalém. Mas essa informação levou a dizimação desses seres, quando muitos procuravam reaver seus amados. Pelo menos era isso que todos acreditavam, já que nunca mais conseguiram encontrar nenhuma sereia e nenhum tritão após o século III.

Mas a verdade é que a notícia correu pelos mares e todos se obrigaram a se esconder para assim sobreviver. Nenhum ser aquático queria sofrer por dez dias na agonia de dar sua vitalidade a cinza de um vampiro carbonizado. Não que eles tivessem algo contra aos vampiros.

Tinha, é claro, vampiros descentes e bons que se martirizavam por terem se tornado monstro dependente de sangue e que queriam por tudo voltar a ser humano.

E era a esse que muitos doavam três gotas de seu sangue para os mesmos se tornarem humano novamente. O sangue tinha o gosto mais amargo de tudo experimentado tanto por seres humanos como para qualquer outro ser.

E foi numa dessas vezes, na era de Nero, que uma bruxa ao navegar pelo mar, presenciou a transformação de um vampiro em um humano. Ela teve a paciência de acompanhar o fato por longos sete dias. Não demorou muito para todas as bruxas se unirem a capturarem a primeira sereia que conseguiram e começarem a fazer seus testes... Com um ano de experimentos na pobre criatura, descobriram que o sangue dela além de ser a cura para a imortalidade vampírica, também era a ressurreição de um vampiro morto. Por dinheiro, essas bruxas venderam suas informações e então se começou a caça desenfreada levando ao sofrimento e a morte de muito desses seres marítimos. Os que os mataram não estavam nem um pouco interessados pela humanidade, só pelo egoísmo de ter seu amado de volta independente da vida ceifada.

Marcus ainda levou um tempo pare se recuperar da noticia recebida, mas quando o fez estava ansiosa para ajudar Aro e assim ter o mais rápido possível sua amada ao seu lado. Caius também estava eufórico com a possibilidade de se encontrar com filhos da lua e enfim ter sua vingança. Mas os três presentes sabiam que seria necessário pensar e agir com cautela para terem seus objetivos:

Aro querendo seus mais novos objetos de interesse para estampar sua coleção.

Caius louco para ter sua honra e dignidade, no passado colocado a prova.

Marcus entorpecido pela ansiedade de ter sua amada Didyme ao seu lado.

Por uma longa semana, os três permaneciam imóveis como somente uma estatua conseguiria, confabulando meios para obter seus intentos. Todas as ideias que surgiram sempre se espatifavam na união e no amor que todos uniam um para com o outro.

A guarda do lado de fora da sala do banquete, já estava agitada e com cochichos sobre o motivo da demora. Nunca presenciaram nesses anos de servidão uma deliberação tão longa. Todos sabiam que tinha a ver com os dois vampiros e a humana, mas não conseguiam imaginar o que levava a tanta demora. Athenodora, esposa de Caius, juntamente com Sulpicia, esposa de Aro, resolveram adentrar o recinto e averiguar o que acontecia.

As duas adentraram em um rompante a sala, estavam de mãos dadas, como para dar apoio uma a outra. Ambas sabiam que seus esposos não gostavam de intromissão, mas elas já estavam preocupadas com seus amados. A demora não era normal. A um milênio e meio demoraram quatro dias em deliberações, e esse foi o máximo de tempo gasto, e na época o motivo era um exercito que se unia contra os poderosos de Volterra a fim de lhe tomar o trono. O que poderia ser mais preocupante que isso e que os fizessem demorar sete dias?

Os três se soltaram ao reconhecer o cheiro que adentrou a sala. Com um suspiro que demonstrava rendição e irritação, olharam para as duas mulheres a sua frente.

- Esposo, o que perturba nossa reúno para infligirem um conselho de sete dias? – Sulpicia indagou ao seu marido Aro.

Aro contou as duas os motivos presentes, atiçando assim a curiosidade e o interesse de ambas, mas alertando que isso deveria ser mantido sobre segredo para evitar reboliços desnecessários.

Um ditado antigo fala que os homens devem temer mais a astucia de uma mulher que todas as milícias da Terra. E esse ditado era verdadeiro. Pois foi de uma das esposas, Athenodora, que veio a solução para o impasse.

- Destrua o amor que une eles. – Athenodora aconselhou.

- Mas como, minha esposa. – Caius indagou se aproximando de sua amada. Enfim deixando a irritação de ser interrompido de lado e deixando o amor aflorar por seu corpo marmóreo.

- Existe uma maldição antiga, escondida no subsolo, mais precisamente debaixo do templo dos Maias. A maldição do coração de pedra.

A ideia iluminou a sala como faróis de milha. Todos sabiam muito bem das consequências que essa maldição traria caso fosse desenterrada, mas não se importaram. Era certo que isso traria o fim de todo o amor verdadeiro, até mesmo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, mas não importavam-se. Afinal, do mesmo jeito que um dia essa maldição conseguiu ser contida a dezena de milênios atrás, também seria contida quando o objetivo fosse alcançado.

Chamaram a guarda que iria em busca do baú de pandora, que todos achavam que estavam em um lugar, quando na verdade estava na terra dos Maias.

Demetri, Félix, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Anthenodora e Sulpicia pegaram suas coisas e se dirigiram a saída. Não antes de deixar nas mãos de Jane e Alec a missão de fazer sofre ou anestesiar quem quer que fosse ao palácio.

Na cidade de Macho Picchiu, não foi difícil chegar ao Templo Maia, após dois dias de viagem. Adentrando o mesmo e seguindo pelo subsolo, logo chegaram a uma câmera de pedra. Nela estava contidas pilhas de ouro por todos os cantos, bem como diamantes brutos, esmeraldas, safiras, rubis e todos os tipos de preciosidades. Mas não era isso que eles procuravam. Era a caixa de madeira no centro da câmera.

A caixa era entalhada com os dizeres em aramaico:

"Aqui está a maldição do universo. Quem abrir essa caixa sujeitará a todos ao fim de suas vidas. Somente um coração puro e sem maldade poderá prender essa maldição novamente. O alimento do mal é o amor magoado e ferido. E o veneno é a alegria incontida."

Todos precisaram unir a força vampírica que tinham para poder abrir a caixa. Assim que o fizeram faíscas vermelhas foram espalhadas por toda câmera, como se fosse fogos de artificio. Pela primeira vez os vampiros sentiram frio.

De dentro da caixa saiu uma fumaça negra espessa e com cheiro horrível. Todos observavam tudo congelados em seu lugar. Embora a câmera fosse escura, as faíscas vermelhas iluminavam um pouco e a visão vampírica permitia que eles acompanhassem a fumaça densa criar forma de um belo rapaz. O mais belo de tudo já visto no universo. O cheiro horrendo foi dando lugar a mais deliciosa fragrância. Ali, diante deles, estava o mais temido demônio. Uns o chamavam de Anjo Belo, outros de Lúcifer e ainda há que o chamavam de Satanás, mas o nome verdadeiro dele era Petrus. O verdadeiro Lúcifer reinava no vale das sombras e nem se importavam com a Terra, apenas com as almas que eram vendidas a ele em troca de favores medíocres, sem verdadeira importância.

- O que querem de mim? – O demônio perguntou. Sua voz era divina e atraente, com o poder de seduzir e encantar. Somente corações puros e alegres eram imunes aos seus talentos e suas artimanhas e disfarces. Quem realmente fosse puro de coração veria sua verdadeira face, sentiria seu verdadeiro cheiro e ouviria o som verdadeiro de sua voz.

Não havia o que temer, por enquanto. Era fato que aqueles que o libertassem teriam dele seu favor.

Aro imediatamente se pôs a falar. Petrus escutou tudo de modo interessado. Nenhum dos outros se atreveu a abrir a boca, estavam encantados pelo poder do demônio ali presente.

- Então em resumo, queres que acabe com o amor que uni a família de Carlisle para enfim tê-los para si? – Petrus se certificou do motivo que os movia.

- Sim. – Caius, Marcus e Aro falaram em uníssono.

- Que assim seja. – O demônio se regozijou.

Com um estrondo, todos já estavam em seu palácio novamente. Foram teletransportados.

No céu todos ficaram horrorizados com o acontecimento. Anjos, Arcanjos, Querubins, Serafins, Santos, Santas e Mártires foram ter com Deus e seu filho.

- Javé, Jeová, Iahweh. – Todos falaram em uníssono na sétima dimensão que se encontravam. – O que poderemos fazer?

- Já cuidei disso. Fiquem em paz. Meu filho se encarregará de trazer a paz aos homens e ao seu coração. – A voz de Deus soou como trovão em todas as sete dimensões do céu.

Todos se prostraram a frente do Anjo dos anjos.

Depois disso, Miguel, um dos Arcanjos, fora designado para que junto ao filho de Deus, prendessem novamente o demônio posto na terra.

O demônio já se encontrava na cidade de Forks e espreitava Bella e os Cullen. Ele chegou a tempo de ver Edward pedindo Bella em casamento. Pode ler todos os pensamentos de medo de Bella, que embora tivesse a mente bloqueada para vampiros, não possuíam a mesma sorte com os seres espirituais. Ela seria fácil de manipular, ele instigaria todos os medos dela, elevaria a proporções desnecessárias, e logo, ele tinha certeza, Edward se estressaria e a deixaria de amar.

Mas os dias foram passando, e Bella era calada e nunca revelava a perturbação de sua mente. Edward não tinha como se estressar com ela. Era preciso então encontrar outra pessoa para fazer o trabalho sujo. Alguém que tivesse um buraco na armadura e que pudesse ser manipulado. Não foi difícil encontrar.

Rosalie estava se roendo de inveja de Bella ser mãe. Era agora o momento de atormentar a bela loira e fazê-la atormentar a todos. Com o tempo todos se desestruturariam e o amor acabaria.

O demônio se julgava com sorte. Encontro ainda mais dois com buracos que permitiam sua ação. Jacob estava atormentado pelo seu ódio pelos vampiros e sua revolta por perder Charlie, que era como um segundo pai e que se transformou em um ser abominável na mente de Jacob. O amor ainda existia, mas o preconceito ganhava espaço dentro de si e seria muito bem estimulado pelo demônio.

Surgiu ainda outro ser frágil para ser manipulado, Matt O'Conell. Matt queria Bella para si. E só precisava de uma mínima demonstração de afeto dela para começar a lutar. Foi fácil para o demônio que começou a instigar a mente de Bella para ela buscar companhia do garoto. Ela temia ser abandonada de novo, um pensamento implantado por Petrus; e com isso se agarrava emocionalmente a todos a sua volta para aprender a não ter somente em mente Edward, e assim não sofrer tanto.

Em contra partida, o Anjo Miguel já buscava modos de anular todos os meios do demônio. Era necessário apenas encontrar o amor puro e incondicional. Demorou um pouco, mas encontraram em Edward esse amor, em Charlie também e um ser que emanava uma alegria infantil... Renée.


	26. Trégua

**Título: Trégua escrita**

Narrado em 3ªPessoa

Após o susto que Bella passou ao saber que um bando de vampiros sem juízo e sem discrição estava a solta em Seatle e que isso poderia trazer a atenção dos Volturi, não foi fácil ela se acalmar. Foi necessário vários copos de "suco de beterraba" e um banho demorado e relaxante; que para desgosto de Charlie, foi feito com Edward – a barriga de Bella já estava bem grande e uma ajuda era sempre bem vinda para se manter higienizada da cintura para baixo.

Bella agradecia mentalmente que Rennesme já estivesse dormindo quando o noticiário trouxe uma preocupação futura. Rennesme como ela, estavam ainda emocionalmente frágeis com qualquer coisa que envolvesse problema e vampiros na mesma sentença.

Embora Bella desejasse ardentemente se juntar ao mundo imortal e só assim esquecer todos os seus temores de perder Edward, ela concordava que isso estava cedo. Rennesme tinha que nascer primeiro e passar pela fase do aleitamento. Não agradou, também, em nada saber que Aro nutria interesse em seu amado, em sua amiga Alice e seus amigos Matt e Jake. Bella sabia que assim que Aro descobrisse que seu pai também tinha um dom excepcional, Charlie logo estaria na lista de desejo e aquisições dos Volturi.

Que droga. Será que minha má sorte pode piorar ainda mais as coisas? – Bella pensava, culpando-se, que se não tivesse sido tão desastrada e se cortado em seu aniversário, Edward não teria desculpa para ter se afastado. E por conseqüência nunca teriam ido a Volterra e despertado o interesse de um sádico.

Edward observava Bella calada e com a expressão mudando a toda hora, mas a preocupação sendo evidente em sua face. Era nesses momentos que ele se sentia ainda mais frustrado por não poder ler a mente de Bella e lhe conforta. Sabia que Bella nessas condições não se abria com ele, principalmente após a volta da Itália.

- Você está preocupada. – Edward afirmou quando Bella se sentou na cama, ainda com os cabelos molhados e jogados para o lado direito e uma toalha na mão para secá-los.

- Não quero minha filha preocupada, mocinho. Te engulo aqui então faça alguma coisa para ela ficar bem. – Charlie chiou no andar de baixo sabendo que Edward escutaria. Edward só suspirou. Ele poderia falar com Bella, mas ela teria que colaborar para que ele pudesse ajudar; e Bella ainda era muito teimosa. Se ela se fechasse não teria como ele fazer nada.

- Quero que você me transforme, Edward. Mas sei que ainda é cedo. – Bella falou olhando e alisando o ventre onde Rennesme estava alojada e protegida. Edward também estendeu a mão para acariciar o ventre de Bella. – Como faremos se os Volturi vierem aqui? Como faremos com a alcateia? Como farei se...

Bella não conclui o que iria falar. Mas concluiu por pensamento.

Como farei se o Edward pode realmente nem chegar a me transformar? Tenho a promessa de Kimberly e de Alice, mas isso seria o suficiente? Não, acho que não. Porque motivo ele iria querer uma desastrada como eu por toda a eternidade ao lado dele. Embora se eu fosse como ele, ele poderia ser feliz, se divertir e nem precisaria ficar preocupado comigo... E eu não precisaria temer ele se afastar, por que ele não teria mais motivos. Eu nunca mais traria problemas...

Edward observava inutilizado, sua amada suspirando seguidamente e com os olhos ficando marejados por lágrimas não derramadas e que Bella se segurava ao máximo para não derrama-la, afinal, não mudaria nada se ela chorasse. Instantaneamente ele passou seus braços em torno dela e a trouxe para seu colo. Um gesto mudo que dizia que ele não permitiria que nada acontecesse a Bella e sua filha.

- Confie em mim, Bella, minha vida, meu amor. Eu te amo tanto, tanto. Nunca mais você vai sofrer querida. Nunca vou permitir que nada te aconteça ou a nossa pequena. – Edward falava com ferocidade na voz, demonstrando todo seu amor e sua promessa. Bella se agarrou mais ainda nele, sentindo seu cheiro doce, que a acalmava, mas suspirava internamente. Palavras são como vento e nunca se sabe quando serão sopradas para longe. Os medos eram deleites para o demônio presente no quarto, em sua forma invisível e indetectável. Mal sabia ele que assim que saísse daquele quarto, teria que enfrentar o Anjo Miguel.

Edward tinha medo. Em outra circunstancia ele poderia dizer a Bella que ela não precisava temer nada, pois Alice veria se algo estivesse por vi. Mas não agora, não enquanto Bella estivesse sendo um ponto cego para as visões de Alice.

E Aro sabia disso, sabia que qualquer coisa que envolvesse o futuro de Bella estaria se resumindo a um grande nada e que Alice não conseguiria prevê-los. Todos os Cullen ainda estavam temeroso o que Aro pode ter aprontado nas duas semanas seguintes após a saída deles de Volterra. Sabiam que Aro, Caius e Marcus estavam tomando decisões e que envolviam Bella, pois foram dias sem os "ver"; mas não sabiam o que esperar.

- Shii, Bella. Acalme-se. – Edward falava embalando Bella que se ajeitavam em seu colo como seu ventre permitia.

Eu te amo tanto, Edward.

Bella pensava enquanto se deixava ser confortada por seu anjo particular.

E se esse ou esses vampiros em Seatle tiverem alguma coisa a ver com Victória?

Charlie pensava enquanto mexia em uns papeis de trabalho. Desde que escutara o noticiário, alguma coisa dentro dele ou seu instinto paterno berrando mesmo, dizia que aquilo tinha a ver com Victória morta.

Ele se recordara com perfeição Victória falando de um exercito e que de um jeito ou de outro teria sua vingança por Edward ter matado James e que o único jeito de se vingar era matando Bella com doses extras de sofrimento. E isso Charlie não permitiria.

Mas por outro lado não tinha o porque ir a Seatle buscar confusão se ele ainda não tinha certeza se isso tinha ou não a ver com a vingança que Victória queria. Victória podia estar morta, mas seu companheiro Riley ainda estava vivo, isso poderia significar muitas confusões pela frente.

Ainda tinha o fator Volturi. Quando Charlie foi caçar pela primeira vez animais com a ajuda dos O'Conell, ele foi interado de todas as regras e de todas as histórias sobre o clã Volturi e todo seu reinado e fama. E agora sabendo que eles queriam de algum modo sua garotinha e sua neta, isso o deixava agitado. Ele não poderia deixar nada acontecer a elas.

No quarto, Bella já havia adormecido com Edward cantarolando sua canção de ninar; mas o sonho dela não era tranquilo, por dois motivos, primeiro – a preocupação em sua inconsciência a agitando -, segundo – o incomodo já era considerável pela gestação de sete meses, e o peso fazia sua bexiga o tempo todo reclamar por alívio.

Tenho que admitir que ele a ama. Charlie pensava enquanto escutava Edward ainda cantarolando para Bella dormir tranquilamente. Sem resistir ele foi dar uma espiada em sua garotinha; tranquilo, sabendo que não pegaria nenhuma situação constrangedora.

- Como ela está? – Charlie falou ao volume de um infrassom para não despertar Bella. E logo se dirigiu na antiga cadeira de balanço que muitas vezes foi usada para ninar Bella e agora seria usada com sua neta.

- Ela está bem, agora. Mas ainda muito preocupada. – Edward falou no mesmo volume usado por Charlie. Edward tentou se desvencilhar do abraço de Bella, para não causar desconforto em Charlie com a visão, mas Bella se agarrou mais a ele.

- Não vá, não me deixe... Edward, não me abandone, por favor. Não... – Bella resmungava em seu sonho. Eram assim todas as noites quando Edward tentava se soltar dela para não lhe causar nenhum mal por causa de seu corpo ártico. Sempre que Edward e Charlie escutavam isso, eram como facas em seu coração.

Para Charlie era a lembrança do que sua garotinha passou quando o namorado fora embora; Charlie sabia que o motivo por Bella perdoar o rapaz era única e exclusivamente amor.

Para Edward escutar isso era a lembrança de suas orações que fora atendido, Deus havia dado uma segunda chance a ele e ele nunca mais desperdiçaria isso. Mal sabia Edward, que realmente Deus o havia escutado e com sua bondade amorosa, havia escrito em linhas tortas para que os dois, Bella e Edward, se reencontrassem e desfrutasse do amor puro que os unia.

- Ela te ama muito, rapaz. Me responda uma coisa... – Charlie perguntou olhando Edward que fazia carinhos no cabelo de Bella.

- Qualquer coisa. – Edward falou desviando um pouco sua atenção.

- Qual o real motivo para você ter se afastado de Bella? – Charlie foi direto, não tinha porque dar voltas em um assunto tão obvio.

Edward sabia que um dia seria confrontado com isso, mas mesmo assim seu coração morto foi esmagado com tal pergunta. Não era a pergunta que lhe causava dor, mas a lembrança da pior burrada de sua existência.

- Eu não suportei... A ideia... Bella poderia ter facilmente se machucado e eu poderia... Quando Jasper a atacou, eu... – Edward estava visivelmente abalado. Como explicar algo tão doloroso? Respirou fundo um ar que realmente não era necessário. – Eu pensei que a melhor coisa para Bella era não me ter ao seu lado e ninguém da minha família. Eu a coloquei em risco desde o momento que me apaixonei por ela e... Sou egoísta demais, queria apenas faze-la feliz e não trazer nenhum risco. Pensei que com o tempo ela me esqueceria, que ela não me amava, era só uma paixão de adolescente, que ela não iria sofrer... Me enganei terrivelmente. Eu me odeio pelo que fiz, se pudesse voltar ao passado nunca, mas nunca teria feito isso. – Edward falou com o rosto torcido em dor. Ele não se perdoava... Havia deixado à mulher de sua vida, grávida de uma filha sua, por acreditar em algo tão idiota.

Charlie olhou por um longo tempo para Edward. Cada palavra dita e tudo que ele se lembrava de ter lido na carta quando foi pegar Bella na mansão do Cullen, com ela nua e apenas um lençol a cobrindo, foi se encaixando em sua mente. Por um momento olhou aquele garoto e se viu nele. Quando jovem também pensou em se afastar das pessoas que amava. Se deixou afastar de Bella durante sua infância por temer que sua vida policial de algum modo trouxesse dano a sua garotinha. Os motivos de ambos foram os mesmos, estavam apenas pensando no que seria melhor e se esqueceram de medir um pouco as conseqüências.

- Foi você que me ligou para ir buscá-la na mansão aquele dia? – Charlie perguntou.

- Eu sai de lá correndo e me amaldiçoando por tê-la amado ainda mais e sem conseguir deixa-la acreditando nas blasfêmias que eu disse. Sabia que ela era teimosa e talvez ficasse ali, mais do que devia. Então sim te liguei e disfarcei a voz. – Edward explicou se sentindo envergonhado. Como será que tinha sido para Charlie quando chegou e viu sua filha apenas coberta por um lençol e com todas as roupas rasgadas e misturadas a roupas dele também rasgadas?

- Humm. – Charlie assentiu pensativo. Realmente sempre foi o amor que o moveu. E quando se ama comete erros. Não tinha porque odiar o rapaz. Mas ficaria de olho, claro. Para juntar todos os pedaços que sabia que sua filha ainda estava colando.

Para o demônio que observava tudo em sua forma invisível dentro do quarto, o amor que ambos demonstravam por Bella e a falta de uma verdadeira magoa entre eles, foi como veneno em suas veias. Tirando-lhe as forças. Esse era o meio de derrotá-lo, com amor verdadeiro e sem cobranças. Era necessário sair dali e se alimentar para se manter forte; era necessário encontrar a primeira discórdia pela frente e se alimentar com todo o ódio que emanasse de tal confusão.

Saindo do quarto de Bella, o demônio rumava em busca de discórdia. Precisava se alimentar. O alimento obtido pelo mal contido dos Volturi já tinha se esgotado em seu sistema. Era preciso uma boa discórdia e enfim começaria a desunir a família de Carlisle. E quando isso se concluísse ele iria destruir os que o libertaram... Era algo necessário. Não poderia permitir seus libertadores vivos, se não sempre teriam autoridade sobre ele, e isso Petrus não poderia permitir.

Vagando pelas sombras para que não pudesse ser visto, procurava um corpo para adentrar, um corpo de alguém que estivesse em briga e descontrole uma grande discórdia. E quando terminasse de se alimentar, sairia do corpo e no lugar ficaria uma pessoa vazia. Era sempre assim, com as pessoas que ele dominava ficavam com o olhar vazio, apáticas, nada mais a importando, o coração endurecia de vez, nada mais a faria feliz ou deixaria triste. Seria apenas uma carcaça ambulante que acordaria, faria tudo mecanicamente e voltaria a dormi, sem realmente ver, ouvir ou sentir – como muito que tem por ai e que algum momento foram casa para um demônio se alimentar.

Mas ele não conseguiu ir muito longe, encontrara Miguel, se desafeto desde o inicio dos tempos quando fora precipitado por querer tomar o lugar de Deus juntamente com outros seres da rebelião.

- Ora, ora. A que devo a honra da sua presença? – Petrus satirizou assim que Miguel ficou a sua frente.

- Já devia saber a resposta, Petrus. – Miguel rebateu.

- E você já devia saber que não vou me rebaixar as suas ordens, ou melhor, ao seu criadorzinho. – Petrus retrucou.

Miguel Ignorou a provocação. Deus não o obrigava a nada. Fazia tudo por amor infinito e bondoso.

- Afaste-se dessas pessoas de bem. – Miguel ordenou.

- E quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que tenho que fazer? – Petrus já reunião suas forças maléficas para entrar em mais um batalha contra Miguel.

- Sou o enviado do Inicio-e-Fim, e te colocarei em seu lugar. – Miguel já estava com a espada do fogo do Espírito-Que-Nunca-Morre em suas mãos.

Os dois entraram em confronto direito, cada um fazendo uso do recurso que tinha. Petrus tentando achar os medos de Miguel para assim o deixar fragilizado, em vão. Miguel usando a Força-da-Vida e a Força-do-Amor, para derrotá-lo e faze-lo compreender a verdade. A guerra iria longe, talvez o tempo necessário para corações respirarem um pouco melhor.

O dia amanheceu com uma espessa camada de nuvens, era um dia normal para uma cidade como Forks. Embora Bella não tivesse dormido muito bem, por algum motivo todos os pesos e medos de seu coração tinha diminuído.

Deve ser por que acordei e meu anjo ainda está deitado comigo.

Bella pensou.

- Bom dia, minha Bella. – Edward depositou um beijo casto em seus lábios. Depôs se dirigiu ao ventre de Bella que já tinha alguém se "espreguiçando". – Bom dia, minha filha.

- Papai. Mamãe. Bom dia. – Rennesme cumprimentou eufórica. Ela adorava quando escutava seu pai logo quando despertava. Ela era um verdadeiro reloginho, todos os dias às seis da manhã, Rennesme começava a se remexer e acabava despertando Bella também.

- Bom dia, minha cutucadora. – Era assim que Bella a chamava toda vez que ela se remexia excessivamente, o que acontecia sempre, por estar alegre e todas as vozes que amava ao seu redor.

Edward ajudou Bella e se levantar com um sorriso no rosto, era a hora que via sua Bella correr para o banheiro para ter seus minutos humanos.

- Bom dia, filha. – Charlie gritou do andar de baixo, também sorrindo pela pressa matinal de sua garotinha. Ele podia escutar os passos apressados dela e a abertura da porta com uma força exagerada provocada pela ansiedade de se livrar do desconforto.

Era palpável o ar mais leve, também pudera, nenhum demônio estava ali para causar sofrimento.

Bella sempre se constrangia com esse momento. Tinha dois pares de ouvidos aguçados sabendo exatamente tudo que ela fazia, embora as paredes vedassem a visão.

Isso é completamente embaraçoso.

Bella suspirava e já sabia que assim que o momento passasse, logo Edward entraria no banheiro para ajudá-la. Pelo menos, esse era o momento de constrangimento que ela tinha com quem partilhar; Edward sempre ficava embaraçado por saber que seu sogro também estaria ouvindo tudo.


	27. Leveza

**Título: Leveza**

Narrado por Bella Swan

Depois de quatro copos de "suco de beterraba", um pão pequeno e dois cookies, finalmente eu estava saciada.

Minha nossa! Isso está ficando fora do controle. Estou enorme. – Pensei comigo mesma enquanto esperava Edward chegar. – Bem que não faria mal nenhum eu aceitar o pedido dele de casamento. Pelo menos íamos morar na mesma casa e ele não precisaria sair todos os dias depois de me ajudar no banho para poder se trocar. E eu não precisaria ficar esperando ele morrendo de saudade. O que estou pensando? Bella, Bella, decida-se ou você quer o Edward ou fica morrendo de medo de perdê-lo. Meu Deus, acho que estou ficando louca. Conversar consigo mesmo não deve ser coisa boa, é eu estou louca mesmo.

Por algum motivo desconhecido hoje eu me sentia leve, feliz, e sem medos. Bom, não no nível de ficar desesperada. Pensando bem, o que aconteceu no passado não iria acontecer de novo. Não é mesmo? Edward me ama e a nossa pequena também.

Acho que são esses hormônios idiotas, só pode, uma hora quero chorar depois sorrir.

Não resistindo fui à geladeira e abri mais uma bolsa de sangue, seria agora mais dois copos.

- Mais sede? – Charlie perguntou.

- Huuuhumm. – Confirmei emitindo um som enquanto engolia com desespero meu suco, em pensar que eu desmaiava ao ver sangue. Quem diria em Bella Swan.

- Ei minha netinha, sua mãe está te alimentando bem, meu anjinho? – Nessa hora eu sempre mordia a bochecha para não rir. Meu pai tinha a estranha impressão que Rennesme só o compreenderia se ele falasse com uma voz infantil e cheias de erros de pronuncia.

- Vovô, estou mais que alimentada. Agora eu queria ouvir a voz do pessoal. O senhor Berty disse que hoje ele iria contar uma coisa. Não é mamãe?

- É meu amor, mas não é nada demais, é só um livro novo que ele vai mostrar para gente. – Falei para minha pequena que na hora já resmungou. Ela estava louca para ver o mundo com os próprios olhos.

- O que ela falou filha? – Eu sempre tinha que me policiar. Com o Edward eu nunca precisava verbalizar o que Rennesme pensava, mas com meu pai era necessário, para enfim, ele ser parte da conversa.

- Que ela está bem alimentada e que quer saber do pessoal da escola e quer saber o que o senhor Berty vai falar conosco hoje. – Expliquei para meu pai.

- Oh, lindinha. Você gosta de ouvi-lo? – Meu pai perguntou novamente com uma voz infantil e enrolando a língua para falar tudo errado.

- Mamãe? O vovô tem algum problema de fala?– Rennesme me perguntou me fazendo ri tanto que tive que me sentar para não cair – Não entendo porque ele só fala assim comigo!

- Que foi filha? – Meu pai perguntou rindo por eu estar rindo.

- Nada não! – Falei aumentando minha gargalhada. Estava tão leve hoje, que até rir me parecia meio estranho, mas muito bom.

Meu pai olhou para mim, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas me fazendo ri ainda mais, e me acompanhou na risada.

- Droga. – Falei ainda rindo.

Droga vou ter que trocar de calcinha e de calça. Melhor. Jogar também uma água no corpo. O que aconteceu com o tamanho da minha bexiga? Nem rir mais dá sem passar por constrangimento. Não sou mais uma garotinha de um ano que pode sair por ai fazendo xixi nas calças.

Pensei comigo ainda rindo do meu mais novo momento embaraçoso; e comecei a subir as escadas. Meu pai sussurrou um desculpe, em meio aos risos. Todos estávamos leves hoje.

Entrei dentro do banheiro já me despindo para dar uma passada debaixo do chuveiro. Não entranhei quando em menos de dois minutos Edward já entrava no banheiro com um semblante preocupado. Parou por um milésimo de segundo, avaliou meu semblante, e não sei o que ele viu, mas deu um suspiro de alivio.

Se ele era superprotetor quando não estava grávida, agora se possível ele estava pior ainda.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou me ajudando a me secar.

- Tudo. Só minha bexiga que anda pequena demais e nem rir mais posso. – Falei me segurando para não iniciar outra rodada de gargalhada.

Gente, o que está acontecendo comigo?

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou sorrindo. Nossa nem vi e deu tempo dele sair do banheiro e voltar com uma muda de roupas limpas e secas.

- Depois eu te conto. – Me estiquei e sussurrei no ouvido dele. Como estava nua, meu corpo esfregou no dele e ele me afastou minimamente pelo ombro, com um sorriso malicioso, mas me repreendendo com os olhos. Eu podia claramente saber o que ele iria dizer, se meu pai não tivesse um ouvido tão bom – "Bella, não me provoque".

Só para provocá-lo, passei minha mão em sua virilha e abri um amplo sorriso ao constatar que ele já estava pronto para mim. Dei um aperto no local, por cima da calça e ele respirou fundo como se estivesse sofrendo. Se possível, o volume ficou ainda maior em minha mão.

- Vista-se, Bella. – Edward falou quase com a voz fraca e rouca ao mesmo tempo. Provavelmente se controlando para não me tomar em seus braços.

Posso estar enorme, mas pelo menos ele ainda me deseja e muito.

Isso era uma injeção de animo para minha baixa autoestima.

Já a caminho da escola, com roupa limpa, contei ao Edward e a Alice que estava no banco traseiro o motivo da minha crise de riso e conseqüente necessidade de outro banho.

Eles já tinham percebido isso e sempre se controlavam por estar na presença do Chefe-de-policia-e-vampiro Charlie Swan, mas como estavam agora dentro do carro, não havia pelo que se conter. A estrutura do carro chegava a balançar de tanto que nos rimos. Sorte a minha que Edward, com toda sua superproteção, me fez fazer xixi antes de sair de casa.

A manhã passou rápida. Eu me sentia leve e por algum motivo, pela primeira vez em semanas eu não olhava com desconfiança para todos os gestos e olhares que Edward ou Alice trocavam. A certeza de que eles ficariam comigo pelo resto da eternidade de algum modo estariam presentes comigo. Por vezes até mordia a língua na ultima hora quase soltando um...

Eu aceito, desde que seja para hoje à tarde.

Acho que se eu falasse assim, Edward iria pular de alegria, Alice surtaria de euforia e Charlie se descabelaria.

Mas não podia ser assim. Renée nem fazia idéia que eu estava grávida, imagine se eu chegasse e falasse:

"Olha mãe. Vou casar o mais rápido possível. Ah, e por falar nisso, eu estou grávida de sete meses e meio".

Minha mãe iria enfartar do outro lado da linha. Melhor não.

- E ai, você também vão a La Push no final de semana? – Austin perguntou para mim, Edward e Alice.

Matt estava quieto, me olhando intensamente. Às vezes Edward o encarava também, sempre com um sorriso amplo como se estivesse provocando. Matt apenas escorregava na cadeira e tentava prestar atenção na conversa.

- Eu vou no domingo. – Falei e dei de ombros. Edward cerrou os punhos e trincou o maxilar, uma ação arco-reflexo todos os domingos, quando de manhã eu ia a La Push e de tarde a Port Angeles com a presença de Matt. Alice olhou para ele e eu bem desconfiava o que ela falava... "Tenha calma, Edward. Ela estará em segurança com Charlie junto."

- Ficamos sabendo que terá um moto cross no domingo em La Push...

E a conversa se estendeu. O assunto moto logo me fez prestar atenção de modo eufórico.

- Sério? Será que terá inscrição de ultima hora, tipo, qualquer um participar? – Perguntei toda eufórica.

- Espero que não. – Matt resmungou olhando com desgosto para o lado.

Moto.

Ai que vontade de andar de moto.

Edward segurou firme minha mão até eu olhar para ele que estava com os olhos estreitados e as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Nem pensar, Bella. – Edward falou em desaprovação. – Temos um acordo.

O acordo era, sentiu falta de adrenalina... Correrei com você em meus braços.

Alice só balançava a cabeça. Ela também não gostou do meu animo por veículos de duas rodas.

- Não tem nenhum risco... – Falei, ou melhor, tentei e Edward me calou com os lábios em um selinho demorado. A conversa cessou e logo começaram as piadinhas...

"Casal, aqui não é local."

"Cara, já fizeram um filho, espere esse nascer para encomendar outro."

"Você são tão lindos juntos".

"Quando vão se casar?"

Nessa eu tive que segurar a língua para não dizer...

Hoje às cinco da tarde ou quando Alice providenciar tudo.

Minha nossa, o que estava acontecendo comigo que de repente meus medos se resumiram a nada e eu estava mais disposta do que tudo a me unir em matrimônio com o Edward?

A conversa seguiu animada com nossos amigos ainda fazendo comentário sobre mim e Edward. Tranqüilo até Alice ficar tensa, olhos vagos e uma expressão vazia na face. Por uma fração de segundo Edward também ficou tenso e relaxou, olhou para mim como se nada tivesse acontecido, me lançando um sorriso sedutor e mexendo nas mexas do meu cabelo.

- Que foi? – Perguntei inclinando sugestivamente minha cabeça em direção a Alice.

- Nada, amor. – Edward falou com um sorriso torto de tirar o folego e logo em seguida deu um beijo atrás da minha orelha.

- Não é nada, Bella. Coisas minhas. Sabe como é? Esse cabeça dura do meu irmão entra na minha cabeça até quando o assunto é particular. – Alice falou com um tom de desaprovação se inclinando para ver melhor Edward; que encolheu o ombro.

- Desculpe Alice. – Edward sussurrou.

Por algum motivo, meus hormônios idiotas, não atacaram como atacariam em uma situação normal. Graças a Deus. Se fosse ontem, por exemplo, iria sair daqui e correr para o banheiro, choraria, tendo a certeza que o momento da separação havia chegado e que eles me abandonariam novamente. Mas hoje, não. Sabia que não tinha sido dito toda a verdade, mas também algo dentro de mim sabia que não estavam maquinando nada que me fizessem sofrer. Da onde vinha essa certeza, eu não fazia ideia, o melhor que tenho a fazer é esquecer o ocorrido, pelo menos por hoje.


	28. Ideia mirabolante

**Título: Ideia mirabolante**

Narrado por Alice Cullen

Não podia ser. Charlie tinha que ser avisado. Um vampiro de cabelos loiro claro estava mais do que disposto a mata-lo e viria para Forks. Tinha que avisar Charlie e tínhamos que dar um jeito em Bella e seu apetitoso sangue. Desde o incidente na clareira no inicio do relacionamento dela com Edward a gente tinha aprendido uma boa lição: nunca deixar Bella na reta de vampiros tradicionais.

Para variar, Edward entrou na minha cabeça e quase botou ralo a baixo a tranquilidade de Bella.

- Que foi? – Bella perguntou para o Edward inclinando a cabeça na minha direção. Estamos sentados na mesa do refeitório. Eu a esquerda de Bella, Edward a direita dela. Na nossa frente tinha Ben, Angela, Austin, Lauren, Jéssica, Tyler e Matt-o-topetudo.

- Nada, amor. – Edward distraiu Bella dando um beijo.

Resolvi intervir antes que o meu irmão cabeça dura botasse tudo a baixo. Bella precisava de uma explicação, oitenta por cento verdadeira. Afinal, era sobre mim, ou melhor, o que tinha que fazer.

- Não é nada, Bella. Coisas minhas. Sabe como é? Esse cabeça dura do meu irmão entra na minha cabeça até quando o assunto é particular. – Falei desaprovando ele. – Você poderia pelo menos disfarçar melhor. Ela quase nos pegou. Imagine o que ela faria se soubesse que o pai dela está com risco. Você conhece ela. Bella se responsabiliza por tudo.

- Desculpe Alice. – Edward sussurrou encolhendo os ombros e depois murmurou um "cuide disso" – tão rápido e com som tão baixo que "ninguém" percebeu.

Não demorou muito e Bella teve que ir ao banheiro. Nem Bella tinha terminado de se virar nos calcanhares com um Edward superprotetor ao seu encalço, que logo Matt-o-topetudo estava ao meu lado me questionando o que havia acontecido.

Levantei-me e pedi para ele me seguir, gesticulando com a mão.

- O que aconteceu lá no refeitório? – Matt indagou segurando o meu braço direito. Sua face estava transtornada em preocupação.

- Você sabe que eu tenho visões? – Perguntei para ele tirando o meu braço da prisão de suas mãos.

- Deduzi isso quando eu te vi a primeira vez. E você deixou escapar algo. – Ele falou e deu de ombros.

- Tive uma visão de um vampiro decidido a matar Charlie. Alguma coisa como... "Tenho que me livrar dele para alcançar o que realmente quero". – Imitei a voz do vampiro que tive em minha visão; algo natural entre os vampiros... Imitar a voz que queria com perfeição.

- Isso não é bom. – Ele parou e sorriu como se estivesse aliviado. – Ninguém tem como matar Charlie. O muro dele não deixa. – Ele falou com um amplo sorriso.

- Não é bem assim. – Falei tentando "ver" todas as possibilidades. – Sempre tem como matar alguém. Até mesmo os mais indestrutíveis.

O sorriso dele morreu e meu coração morto se apertou. Todos gostávamos de Charlie, embora ele fosse temperamental quando se tratava da felicidade de Bella, ele era tão cativante quanto Bella, minha amiga.

- Vamos! Vejo o futuro desfocado de Edward chegando ao refeitório. Se não tivermos lá, Bella irá suspeitar...

Matt concluiu o que eu ia falar.

- E vai se preocupar com coisa que não está na responsabilidade dela resolver.

Chegamos a tempo de ver Bella parando na entrada e nos procurando com os olhos e abrindo um sorriso calmo ao nos ver conversando despreocupadamente com nossos colegas, que ainda estavam animados com o Show de Moto Cross que teria em La Push... Outro problema. Do jeito que Bella é, seria uma loucura ter Bella e Moto na mesma cidade no mesmo final de semana.

Quando finalmente a hora do almoço terminou e todos foram para suas salas, resolvi que era hora de agir. Teria que faltar a aula.

- Edward, vou sair e procurar Charlie. Precisamos alertar ele. Se Bella perguntar por mim, diga que fui matar a saudade de Jasper. Ela sabe que ele estava caçando e achará lógica, eu acho, eu correr em direção a ele.

Corri com toda a velocidade até chegar à delegacia. Esperar pacientemente quarenta minutos até uma moça terminar de fazer seu registro de ocorrência e paquerar o Chefe Swan. Quando finalmente eu pensei que poderia conversar com ele um sujeitinho ainda veio tentar flertar comigo.

- Olá, princesa. Algum problema? – O rapaz moreno alto e de olhos azuis veio para o meu lado cheio de mãos e sorrisos. Desvencilhei-me logo com um olhar mortal.

- Brad, por favor. Ela é comprometida, sim. Agora o que está fazendo aqui, Brad? – Charlie perguntou me salvando de um momento chato.

- Eu vim aqui falar de sua filha Isabella... Ela tem uma inscrição em um show de motos em Montreal... Faz um mês que ela se inscreveu. Gostaria de saber o que faço em relação a isso.

- Cancele essa inscrição ou qualquer outra que ela faça.

- Ok. – O tal Brad falou se retirando do local, colocando um óculos escuro e subindo em uma moto negra. Acelerou e se foi.

- Desde quando ela se inscreve em concurso de motos? – Perguntei atônita.

- Há exatos seis meses. Ou desde que aprendeu a tentar se matar em cima de duas rodas. Como queira. – Charlie falou meio descontente, o olhar vago nas lembranças do passado.

Isso foi uma flechada direta. De forma delicada, Charlie deixou bem claro que era nossa culpa. E de certa forma era mesmo. Sabíamos que Bella ama demais Edward e que não daria em boa coisa a separação para nenhum dos dois.

- Nos desculpe. – Falei encolhendo os ombros.

- Não façam mais. – Charlie falou pousando a mão em meu ombro. – Mudando de assunto... O que você faz aqui? Não deveria estar na escola fazendo pela milésima vez o ultima ano? – Comentou com humor.

- Precisava conversar com você. É importante. – Falei retorcendo as minhas mãos.

Charlie logo ficou tenso e me conduziu até sua sala. Sentou-se de frente para mim e gesticulou para que eu começasse.

A sala era pequena, três metros por quatro. Tinha uma estante de madeira envelhecida, abarrotada de livros e caixas de papelão com nomes de pessoas, datas de início da investigação e o status, como caso encerrado... Caso arquivado... Em investigação.

Na lateral da sala tinha uma janela ampla com persianas que nitidamente precisavam ser trocadas.

No centro da sala tinha uma mesa de madeira também envelhecida e desgastada nas pontas. Com vários papeis esparramados disputando espaço com um computador arcaico. Tinha uma cadeira onde Charlie se sentou, e do lado oposto tinha duas cadeiras de madeira vernizada com detalhes em palha tecida, onde me sentei.

- Tive uma visão... – Comecei.

Charlie não me deixou concluir, pulou logo da cadeira, com o corpo inclinado sobre a mesa me segurou pelos ombros, os olhos quase saltando para fora e a expressão facial em pânico.

- O tem Bella? – Charlie perguntou exasperado.

- Não é Bella, Charlie. É com você. – Expliquei para ele. – Enquanto Bella estiver grávida não poderei "ver" Bella.

Ele lentamente foi se soltando de mim e sentando novamente na cadeira. A expressão saindo do pânico, flutuando para a confusão e se assentando no alívio, tudo em frações de um segundo.

- Não era para ficar aliviado... – Chiei.

- Se não é com Bella, então porque eu não deveria ficar aliviado? – Charlie perguntou mexendo nos papeis em sua mesa. Ele estava tão tranquilo e não deveria. Era melhor contar logo. Mas pela minha "visão", seria difícil ele entender logo de cara.

Contei minha visão detalhadamente, dando todas as descrições do vampiro e até imitando perfeitamente a voz dele.

"Um vampiro com cabelo loiro claro estava conversando com outro que parecia mais um bebezão idiota que outra coisa. Pedia para ele cuidar do grupo e mantê-los organizados, enquanto ele viria a Forks para eliminar Charlie."

Charlie desviou sua atenção nos documentos espalhados em sua mesa e nas informações contida na tela do computador. Era como se realmente não tivesse nada com que se preocupar.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – Perguntei inconformada.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – Charlie perguntou levantando minimamente a cabeça.

E o olhei desacreditada, enquanto ele começava a fazer umas anotações nos documentos que ele analisava.

- Charlie! – O repreendi.

- Eu conheço essa voz que você imitou. – Ele falou se endireitando na cadeira para ficar mais confortável. – O nome dele é Riley. Era parceiro de Victória.

Charlie jogou a bomba com uma calma irritante.

- Como? – Perguntei sem entender muito bem. Melhor dizendo, sem querer entender.

- Eu os conheci quando fui a Seatle, três meses depois que vocês foram embora. Tinha começado uma onda de desaparecimentos estranhos seguindo sempre a mesma linha... Rapazes jovens, que iam à balada sozinhos e que saiam tão bêbados que mal eram notados. Como dois rapazes daqui tinham sumido, primeiro Max, que me parece com a descrição do "bebezão" que você me contou; e depois Riley. Lá com um amigo meu chamado John Johnson começamos a investigar. Na noite fomos a um bar perto da rodovia, que era onde sempre desapareciam esses jovens.

"Lá pelas três da manhã, apareceu uma mulher ruiva e esse Riley. Fiquei surpreso por ver que ele tinha se tornado um vampiro, e que estava acompanhado de uma. Eles disseram que a sorte estava a favor deles e que logo nos veríamos de novo. A tal Victória tinha dito que me conhecia..."

- Ela te conheceu quando levamos Bella para Phoenix e ela ficou te vigiando para ter informações de Bella; e depois contar para James.

- Bom, continuando, na outra noite, quando eu estava saindo do hotel, eles me esperavam no Hall de Entrada. Tive que dar um jeito e convenci John que tinha acabado de chegar, para que ele fosse embora. Riley por um momento quis se alimentar de mim. – Charlie sorriu sem humor. – Mas Victória o impediu.

"Me pegou e correu comigo, só me dei conta onde estava quando enfim paramos. Era um galpão antigo e pelo visto era abandonado. Lá ela me transformou dizendo que era para eu matar minha própria filha e que eu não conseguiria resistir ao seu sangue. E que ou eu faria isso ou um exercito que ela estava montando. – Isso não é nada bom. – Enfim ela me mordeu, me contando é claro o quanto ela queria vingança pela morte de James."

"Quando despertei consegui fugir deles, mas como estava com sede acabei matando uma senhora moradora de rua. Fiquei tão infeliz com isso que me deixei ser levado por eles. Fiquei preso lá por um mês, mas quando eles me trouxeram uma humana sangrando para me obrigar a me alimentar, coisa que eu recusava com todas as forças, eu vi que conseguia resistir e então fugi".

"Assim que cheguei a Port Angeles entrei em contato com Bella e pedi para que ela fosse com os O'Conell. Depois disso enfim aprendi a caçar animais, com uma certa dificuldade... E bom, o resto você pode deduzir sozinha."

Charlie foi contando tudo que havia ocorrido há quatro meses e meio atrás. Cada nova era uma bomba. Era muita crueldade Victória ter transformado ele, para o mesmo tentar matar a própria filha.

- Então foi isso. Mas se realmente ele quer me matar, estou pouco me lixando, ele não vai conseguir. Lembra? Muro invisível. – Charlie falou como se fosse à coisa mais simples de tudo.

- Ok, não vou discutir. Mas temos algo mais em que pensar. – Falei apoiando meus cotovelos na mesa. Eu "vi" que não conseguiria demove-lo da ideia de ficar lindo e belo esperando um ataque. Então iria por outros caminhos.

- Como...? – Charlie lentamente me instigou a prosseguir.

- Você não sente como o sangue de Bella é apetitoso? – Perguntei a Charlie o fazendo estreitar os olhos e assentir envergonhado. – Se esse tal Riley vier aqui você gostaria que ele ficasse a alguns metros perto de Bella mesmo tendo seu escudo para protegê-la?

- Não. – Respondeu em pânico.

- Então precisamos fazer alguma coisa com Bella... Você ficou sabendo do Moto Cross que terá esse fim de semana em La Push? – Perguntei dando mais um motivo para preocupação.

Charlie ficou tenso.

- Moto, não. – Esbravejou fechando as mãos até os tendões saltarem.

- Está vendo? Mais um motivo a se pensar! O que faremos com Bella? – Perguntei com o dedo apoiando meu queixo.

- Você venceu. – Charlie se rendeu. – Quando esse imbecil do Riley vem para Forks tentar me matar?

- Quando teremos Moto Cross? – Falei sugestivamente. Charlie arregalou os olhos em compreensão.

- Tudo está para acontecer nesse fim de semana? – Ele falou se levantando em um rompante derrubando a cadeira na qual estava sentado e andando de um lado a outro da sala pequena. Só emiti um som em confirmação. – Cadê seu irmão? – Charlie perguntou parando abruptamente e me encarando.

- Está com Bella, claro. – Falei sem entender.

- Embora Bella esteja mais desconfiada do que nunca, ele é o único que consegue manipula-la, no bom sentido, claro. Quer dizer, tem o Jacob também, mas quero ela longe de La Push. E tem o Matt, mas ele ficaria aqui... Só me resta o meu genro. – Charlie falou retorcendo a boca. – E onde eu for esse Riley vai acabar me seguindo...

- O que exatamente tem em mente, Charlie. Não consigo ver, pois Bella está em seus planos. – Tentei forçar minha "visão", mas nada vinha.

- Eu acho que já passou da hora de Bella contar para Renée que ela será avó. Não concorda? – Charlie falou com um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

- Você está sugerindo que Edward convença Bella a fazer uma visitinha surpresa a Renée? – Indaguei surpresa.

- Tem uma ideia melhor para tirar Bella da rota de um vampiro e de motos? – Perguntou com um sorriso mais largo ainda. Podia dar certo, só não sabia como. Mas podia dar certo.


	29. Poder de persuasão

**Título: Poder de persuasão escrita**

Narrado por Edward Cullen

Como será que está sendo a conversa de Alice com Charlie? Pela mente de Matt que agora estava sentado na mesma mesa que eu e Bella, em um trabalho de trio, pude ver a breve conversa que ele teve com Alice.

- Não, Matt. Acho que se nós pegarmos essa bolinha e colocarmos nesse palito nesse ângulo. – Bella foi falando e montando. – Fica mais bonitinho.

- Do que você está falando, mamãe? – Rennesme perguntou.

- Sobre química molecular, filha. – Expliquei.

- Bella, não é para ficar bonitinho. Temos que respeitar as regras de estabilidade molecular. Moléculas de água tende a fazer pontes de hidrogênio entre si, então vai ficar próximas. – Matt falou realinhando as moléculas em forma de isopor.

- Mas fica feio assim. – Bella franziu o cenho olhando a nova estrutura.

- Bella, amor. Em uma cadeia de carbonos, eles assumem ângulos de 120° entre si, alterando ângulos para cima e para baixo. É assim mesmo, e as moléculas de água ficam assim como ele montou. – Concedi a veracidade ao Matt.

- Então, tá. – Bella concordou com um biquinho lindo nos lábios. Não resistir e lhe roubei um beijo.

- Eu quando nascer vou amar química molecular. Não vou papai?

- Vai sim, meu anjinho. – Falei acariciando o ventre de Bella.

- Argh. Eu mereço ela mais que ele. Já estávamos juntos, porque tinha que dar toda aquela confusão? – Matt pensava indignando comparando as reações do coração dela ao meu toque as reações que ela tinha ao toque dele. Só essa comparação fez meu peito inflar de felicidade e não me importar com o que ele pensava. Eu era o vencedor, era comigo que Bella ficava mais desconcertada e feliz. É e sempre será comigo.

Terminando o dia letivo, ante de sair, repeti o meu ritual.

- Vamos, Bella. Primeiro o banheiro, depois a gente vai aonde você quiser. – Falei tentando convencer minha bela teimosa que dizia que não estava com vontade alguma de ir ao banheiro.

- Edward, já disse que podemos ir. – Bella reclamou.

- Mamãe, escuta o papai ele sempre tem razão. – Rennesme me apoiou.

- Amor, você poderia, por favor, fazer isso por mim. Se não tiver nada, tudo bem. Vai doer você ir ao banheiro, amor? – Perguntei acariciando a bochecha dela com o polegar.

- Não. – Bella falou se rendendo.

Sempre era assim. Bella se recusava a ir ao banheiro quando a aula terminava, depois quando estávamos dentro do carro, ela reclamava que queria ter ido ao banheiro. E eu sempre faria tudo para minha Bella ficar confortável, mesmo que nesse tudo estivesse incluído discutir com ela até ela enxergar a razão.

Seguimos em um silencio agradável dentro do carro. Nossas mãos entrelaçadas e alternando movimentos como levar a mão dela aos meus lábios para beijar delicadamente ou inalar seu doce cheiro, a movimentos de levar as costas da minha mão para afagar o rosto dela.

Estava tão feliz em ver Bella me olhando com olhos apaixonados, sem aquela tristeza oculta ou aqueles olhos que esquadrinhavam cada movimento meu como se estivesse espreitando um bandido, que estava até me esquecendo de Alice e sua visão.

Mas à medida que me aproximava da cada de Bella, podia detectar a mente de Alice, que estava dentro da floresta.

- Edward, preciso que converse com Bella e a convença a ir visitar Renée nesse final de semana. Estive conversando com Charlie. Contei da minha visão. Precisamos tirar Bella da cidade para que o doce sangue dela não provoque incidentes. Além domais temos o problema do Moto Cross. Bella andou se inscrevendo em um show de motos em Montreal. O que me leva a acreditar que ela não conseguirá se conter e pode fazer loucuras nesse final de semana em La Push. Foi até mesmo Charlie que deu a ideia.

Tive que fazer uso do todo meu estoque de indiferença para não surtar. Que merda de história é essa de Montreal? O que Bella tinha na cabeça? Cadê a garota responsável que morava dentro dela? Quando menos vi, após dar seu recado, Alice se foi.

- Bella, meu amor. – Comecei cauteloso. – Você tem algo a me contar sobre Montrel?

Bella ficou pálida na hora e me olhou de canto de olho. Ainda estávamos dentro do carro. Ela lentamente abriu a porta do carro.

- Eu ia cancela, só tinha me esquecido. – Bella falou envergonhada.

Qual a parte de eu ser um cavalheiro ela ainda não entendeu?

Em minha velocidade vampiresca fui a sua porta. Ela se espantou mais ainda.

- Acho que vou ter que me acostumar com isso. – Bella murmurou com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

- E eu acho que você já deveria ter se acostumado com isso, amor. – Falei carinhosamente.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguimos para dentro da casa dela.

Eu fiz questão de abrir a porta, pegando rapidamente a chave. Bella só balançou a cabeça. Ela ainda tinha dificuldades em entender minha constante atenção com ela.

- Está com sede, amor? – Perguntei a Bella.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, com a própria mão direita dando apoio a suas costas. Caminhamos até a cozinha e puxei a cadeira para ela sentar. Fui à geladeira e abrir uma bolsa de sangue, enchendo assim dois copos. E coloquei a frente dela.

- Servindo? – Bella perguntou enquanto bebia um copo.

Apenas neguei com a cabeça. Bella era sempre absurda.

- Bom mesmo, prefiro seus olhos dourados. – Bella falou passando a língua nos lábios. Algo tão sensual...

Não resisti e tomei seus lábios nos meus. Podia sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca, me causando um frenesi que me fez intensificar mais ainda o beijo. Tive que parar antes que perdesse o controle e esmagasse o crânio dela na intensidade do meu beijo. Ou antes, de acabar resolvendo beber... Melhor nem pensar.

- Gosto quando você me beija assim. – Comentou.

- O que é beijo? – Rennesme sempre curiosa. Realmente não tinha como negar que era minha filha.

- Não me provoque Bella. – Falei me recostando na cadeira. – É só um jeito, Rennesme, de demonstrar amor. Você também será muito beijada por mim e sua mãe.

- Ah.

Bella terminou de beber seu suco de beterraba fazendo uma careta adorável. Era hora do minuto humana dela.

Ajudei Bella a subir. Não podia suportar a ideia dela subindo uma escada daquelas, sozinha. Bella era desastrada por natureza, e o com nossa filha em seu ventre fazendo o centro gravitacional dela mudar, era bem provável que ela se desequilibrasse. Alice dizia que eu era superprotetor demais. Mas era Bella, era minha vida. Não podia permitir que nada acontecesse com ela, mesmo que fosse um simples desequilibrar. Eu sempre a acompanhava no banheiro e só a deixava um pouco sozinha para dar privacidade, mas assim que eu escutava que ela já tinha se resolvido, logo entrava para ajuda-la. Era assim com o banho e na hora de se vestir. Às vezes Bella resmungava que não era um invalida. Mas não era essa a questão. Eu simplesmente não suportava ficar longe dela por qualquer que fosse o motivo e queria fazer de tudo para ajuda-la, mesmo que isso se resumisse a despi-la ou a vesti-la.

Estávamos agora no quarto dela, com ela sentada na cadeira que fica em frente à escrivaninha, esperando pacientemente o computador decrépito dela ligar. Todos os dias, quando chegávamos da escola, ela ia responder as perguntas de Renée. Isso me fez lembrar que teria que convencê-la a ir até a Flórida.

Deus me ajude a convencer Bella. É para o próprio bem dela. Não posso contar a verdade agora, antes de Charlie resolver esse impasse, se não ela ficará preocupada e irá se culpar por algo que ela não tem a menor responsabilidade.

- Amor, você me deixa te dar um computador novo? Um notebook quem sabe da Apple. É portátil e bom. Um que tenha até internet wireless... – Pedi a Bella meio sem esperança. Tinha certeza que ela diria um não bem redondo.

- Sim. – Bella falou simplesmente, enquanto acessava a internet para abrir seu e-mail.

O quê? Fiquei em choque por dois minutos inteiros. Bella tinha o dom de me surpreender.

- Você está falando, sério? – Perguntei atônito por causa do choque.

- Sobre me dar um computador portátil e com internet? – Bella olhou para mim com a expressão confusa. Eu apenas assenti. – Sim, estou. – De repente Bella ficou branca. – Ah, desculpe. Você estava falando só por falar, não é? – Bella perguntou com a voz fraca, entendendo meu choque de modo errado.

Sai rápido do meu choque. Tinha que concertar a burrada. Fui até ela, e a levantei da cadeira dando um abraço do modo que podia sem esmagar nossa cutucadora.

- Bella, você me faz o homem mais feliz. – Cantarolei. – Eu não estava brincando, eu só pensei que você ia me negar essa felicidade... Você sempre... Obrigado Bella por aceitar. – Estava exultante de alegria. Segurei Bella pelo ombro e a afastei minimante para perguntar a ela. – Posso trazer ainda hoje?

Bella tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto por causa da minha euforia inesperada. Eu nunca pensei que Bella algum dia aceitaria algo de mim. Nunca perdi o habito de oferecer, mas esperança já não tinha mais.

- Quando você quiser. – Bella falou sorrindo lindamente.

Abracei novamente Bella, eu estava sendo consumido em alegria. Fomos tirados de nossa bolha particular com um som do computador informado que o e-mail já estava aberto.

- Diga a Renée que mando lembranças. – Falei me sentando na cama de Bella depois de ajuda-la a se sentar na cadeira da escrivaninha. Estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios que pelo visto demoraria dias para sair.

Enquanto Bella digitava alguma coisa tratei de ligar para Alice providenciar para mim um notebook de ultima geração da Apple, e com uma boa internet wireless.

- Alice. – Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Eu já sei Edward. Tem preferencia de cor? – Alice perguntou. Podia escutar o vento zunindo. Alice com certeza estava correndo.

- Ahhh, deixe-me ver... Bella que cor você quer? – Perguntei.

- Branco. – Bella falou sem realmente prestar atenção, estava interessada de mais no que estava lendo e digitando.

- Já escutei. Edward converse com ela, sim. – Alice falou já encerrando a ligação.

Levantei-me calmamente e me coloquei atrás de Bella sem ela perceber e li o que tanto chamava sua atenção.

Bella,

Filha estou com saudade. Você bem que poderia vir me visitar. Ontem acabei queimando o meu fogão. Não entendi bem o que aconteceu. Estava com o fogo ligado e de repente bum. Não deu nem tempo de colocar todo o frasco de álcool dentro do forno para poder limpar direito. Por sorte não aconteceu nada comigo. Phill também está com saudades. Você poderia vir me ver e trazer esse vampirinho lindo que é meu genro.

Por falar nele, como que ele está? Vocês finalmente se acertaram? Tipo, se entender mesmo? Ai, filha quero que você seja feliz, querida. Tenho percebido pelas suas respostas que você ainda está insegura. Não fique. Ok?

E Charlie, como está? Já acreditou na história dos vampiros? Coitado dele. Deve estar descrente até hoje.

Como vai o Jake e o Matt?

Também gostaria de conhecê-los. O Matt principalmente, ele quase foi meu genro, né!

Mande notícia, querida.

Com amor,

Renée

Tive que controlar meu gênio difícil ao ver o interesse de Renée pelo Jacob e pelo Matt, o genro dela sou eu e não eles, mas confesso que isso me fazia lembrar a burrada que tinha feito e eu não gostava disso. Não gostava de lembrar a tristeza que trouxe a minha amada.

Mas toda a raiva se dissipou quando eu comecei a ler a resposta de Bella.

Mamãe,

Estou feliz. Fique tranquila. Também estou morrendo de saudade. Acho que realmente preciso ir ai. Gostaria de conversar com a senhora e admito que por telefone não seria... Legal. Acho que vou levar o Edward comigo. Só fico imaginando como ele vai ficar com tanto sol ai. Será que seria normal alguém ver um diamante de um metro e noventa andando pelas ruas, brilhando ao sol?

Quanto a minha insegurança, acho que são meus...

Bom, Charlie já se acostumou com a história de vampiro. A senhora não faz ideia do quanto que ele já se acostumou.

O Jake está bem, mãe. Continua com a oficina dele em La Push. Tem coisas que quero contar dele, mas acho que só pessoalmente. O Matt, acho que está legal. Tipo, não deve ser fácil para ele me ver com Edward... Não quero trazer sofrimento para ele. Quero vê-lo feliz. Ele, tipo, tem sido meu amigo. Age normalmente, mas me perguntou se assim mesmo que ele se sente.

Te amo, mãe.

PS.: Mãe, quantas vezes eu já te disse que limpar o fogão com álcool só se estiver com o fogo apagado e a válvula de gás fechada?

Beijos,

Bella.

Bella estava com um sorriso lindo, mas murchou um pouco quando me viu atrás dela, lendo o que ela estava escrevendo.

- Espiando, Edward? – Bella perguntou com desaprovação.

- Só estava curioso para saber o motivo de seus risos contidos. – Expliquei me agachando para ver minha bela humana hormonalmente instável que nesse momento se ruborizada até a raiz dos cabelos. Bella respirou fundo e se acalmou, me retribuindo com um sorriso divino.

- Edward, já que eu estou aceitando as suas coisas... E você está me oferecendo... – Bella começou envergonhada.

Eu estava eufórico. O que mais Bella podia aceitar de mim. Eu daria tudo a ela. Tudo.

- Sim... – Incentivei ela a prosseguir.

- Eu gostaria de ver Renée e contar a ela, tipo, que estou gravida...

Eu não acredito. Deus tinha me escutado, só pode. Era a segunda vez que me dirigia a Deus e ele me escutava. Eu não estava precisando convencer Bella a sair da cidade. Ela que estava se oferecendo a ir visitar Renée. Eu estava sendo abençoado.

Obrigado, Deus, muito obrigado mesmo.

- Vamos nesse final de semana. – Falei já me levantando e pegando o celular para marcar as passagens.

- Calma. – Bella me pegou pelo braço me fazendo parar no meio da ação. Olhei para ela confuso. – Eu tenho que falar com Charlie. Tipo quando ele deixar a gente vai. – Bella explicou.

Eu tive que me controlar para não rir. Mal sabia ela que o próprio Charlie estava louco para vê-la bem longe nesse final de semana e bem longe de motos também.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente, antes de descermos e enfim estudarmos. Eu fiquei o tempo todo admirando minha bela humana fazendo caretas para cada exercício que ela resolvia. Ela é linda de todas as formas.

Quando Bella fez menção de se levantar para preparar o próprio jantar eu a impedi.

- Nada disso. Sabe do nosso combinado. Você relaxa e eu cozinho. – Falei de modo firme. Eu não entendia como ela ainda não tinha se acostumado com isso. Desde quando voltei e Charlie me aceitou livremente aqui, o ritual era sempre o mesmo.

- Edward. – Reclamou projetando o lábio inferior, fazendo um biquinho lindo. Novamente não aguentei e roubei um beijo dela. Depois a segurei pelo ombro e falei firme.

- Nada de reclamações. – Fui enfático.

- Tudo bem. Vou me deitar no sofá então. – Bella se rendeu caminhando até a sala.

Eu a ajudei a se ajeitar no sofá e depois me dirigi à cozinha onde comecei a mexer com todos os alimentos que eram repugnantes para mim, mas saudáveis para Bella e Rennesme.

Quando Bella já estava jantando, finalmente Charlie chegou. Era hora de terminar a ajudinha que o destino tinha dado.

- Crianças? – Charlie falou entrando na cozinha e nos cumprimentando. Bella sorriu para ele, mas continuou sentada comendo. E apenas acenei com a cabeça. – Como foi o dia de vocês?

- Muito bom. – Bella falou tranquila. Uma tranquilidade que eu pensei que nunca mais veria.

Era minha vez...

- Charlie, você se importaria de Bella viajar nesse final de semana e ver Renée? – Perguntei com o tom certo de inocência. Vi que Charlie se controlou para não estragar a encenação.

- Não vejo problema algum. Por quê? – Charlie falou casualmente.

Bella que tinha parado de mastigar ainda com o alimento na boca, voltou a se alimentar.

- Sério? – Bella perguntou com cautela. – Por que, eu não queria contar para a mamãe por telefone e me parece errado esperar Rennesme entrar na faculdade para contar que ela será avó. – Falou com ansiedade na voz.

- Fico feliz, filha. Está mais do que na hora de você fazer isso. Esse fim de semana é perfeito. Ia ter que viajar mesmo. – Charlie deu de ombros, mentindo um pouco mal ao forçar a casualidade. Acho que descobri de quem Bella tinha puxado o dom de ser uma péssima atriz. Mas para nosso alívio ela não percebeu nada.

Assim que Bella terminasse de jantar, eu iria para casa. Pegar o presente dela e preparar as coisas para nossa viagem.


	30. Flórida

**Título: Flórida**

narrado por Bella Swan

Alguém, por favor, me diga onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei que Edward me desse um notebook? Porque sinceramente, eu devia estar em outro lugar.

Era manhã, talvez umas quatro da manhã. Eu tinha simplesmente levantado para meu momento humana inevitável por conta do tamanho diminuto de minha bexiga. Quando olho em cima da minha escrivaninha e vejo a feira dos produtos eletrônicos montados em cima dela.

Estava agora, na minha frente, um aparelho da Apple que devia custar uns quinze mil dólares, junto com uma caixa com outro aparelho com internet portátil e junto com outra caixa que continha uma impressora a laser colorida.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei pausadamente. Veja bem, não é que eu não gostei. Mas pensei que poderia ir com mais calma. Não me espantaria nada se eu desse uma espiadinha lá fora e visse no lugar da minha picape, uma Ferrari.

Por um breve momento cheguei até a esquecer da minha urgência humana, um breve momento.

- Esquece depois você me fala. – Corri apressada pela porta encontrando um Charlie com cara interrogativa no corredor e me trancando, em seguida, no banheiro para enfim me aliviar.

Soltei um suspiro de contentamento.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Pude escutar do banheiro a voz de Charlie.

Acho que ele viu a feira da Apple montada em cima da minha escrivaninha.

- Desculpe senhor. Eu pedi a Bella se eu podia dar a ela um computador... E bom... Ela aceitou. – Edward se explicou.

Entrei de fininho no quarto, meio sonolenta, e dei mais uma olhada em cima da escrivaninha.

Charlie estava com uma careta incrível ainda olhando as coisas novas.

Onde foi parar meu computador antigo?

- Bella, você não gostou? Podemos trocar, sim... – Edward estava nervoso com o meu silencio. Eu ficava inclinando a cabeça de um lado e depois do outro, como se isso pudesse me dar explicações de como um simples computador branco virou um kit completo de tecnologia.

- Não é isso. É só estranho... – Falei ainda perdida em meus pensamentos.

- Volte a dormi, filha. Amanhã será um longo dia para você... – Charlie comentou se aproximando de mim, trancando a respiração, e me dando um beijo na testa.

- É... Acho que vou. – Falei já com um bocejo. Era melhor deixar o meu exagerado namorado de lado, ou melhor, deixar de lado o exagero do meu namorado, ou marido, ou... Sei lá o que ele é meu.

Acho que o sono está afetando meu raciocínio.

Na manhã seguinte, foi uma verdadeira correria. A escola estava um furacão. Matt quase estava enlouquecendo com tantas garotas dando em cima dele, o convidando para ir ao baile de formatura, que ainda faltava um bocado.

- Argh. – Bufei irritada.

Bando de oferecidas. Calma, Bella, você não tem motivo nenhum para ficar assim. Ele é seu amigo. Você deveria ficar feliz por terem garotas interessadas nele. Não deveria? E porque, raios, eu estava sentindo raiva delas. E mais raiva ainda dele que sempre era excessivamente simpático com elas?

- Que foi Bella? – Edward chamou minha atenção.

Estávamos indo em direção ao refeitório quando tinha visto essa cena, até que enfim a minha ficha caiu. Matt, Edward, semelhantes. Significava que poderia ser meu Edward ali com todo aquele excesso de simpatia, esquecendo a companheira rechonchuda por causa da gravidez.

- Eu acho que são meus hormônios idiotas achando que eu tenho direito de propriedade sobre alguém. – Falei meio ácida. – Escute aqui, Edward Cullen. Se você algum dia der brechas para essas... Essas... Essas garotas, eu te corto miudinho. Estamos entendidos? – Falei apontando o dedo para ele.

Edward arregalou os olhos de espanto e depois foi ficando com um semblante convencido e um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Do que ele estava achando graça? E porque essa cara de convencido, como tivesse ganhado na loteria?

- Fica tranquila, minha Bella. Você foi à única que mexeu com meu coração. Eu não tenho olhos para mais ninguém. – Edward sussurrou com os lábios próximos ao espaço do meu ouvido me mandando correntes elétricas por todo o corpo.

- Acho bom. – Falei com a voz fraca.

- Vamos, mamãe. Estou com fome. – Minha filha, exagerada como o pai, reclamou. Se eu não a conhecesse até diria que era isso mesmo. Mas a verdade é que ela amava escutar a confusão de vozes dos nossos colegas falando o tempo todo e ao mesmo tempo.

A manhã passou num átimo.

Estávamos em casa agora e quando pensei que iria fazer minhas malas, chego ao meu quarto e já as encontro fechadas e arrumadas em cima da cama.

- Foi você. – Virei para o Edward e falei de forma acusatória.

Ele deu uma longa inspirada e balançou a cabeça com um sorriso.

- Não fui eu. Foi Alice. É o cheiro dela que está no quarto e nas malas. – Se defendeu.

- Ela veio aqui arrumar. Disse que se dependesse de vocês iriam esquecer tudo. – Meu pai falou aparecendo na porta.

Franzi o cenho.

O que ele estava fazendo aqui à uma hora dessas?

Como se lesse minha mente ele respondeu.

- Vou levar vocês até o aeroporto.

- Parece que está ansioso para me ver embarcar no avião. – Falei especulando.

Desde o momento que Edward sugeriu a nossa viagem à Flórida, Charlie estava tranquilo demais para meu gosto. Tinha certeza que em outra ocasião ele explodiria e diria que não me queria viajando sozinha com Edward. Se bem que pelo tamanho da minha barriga, o "pior" já tínhamos feito.

- Ele está só sendo gentil, Bella. – Edward defendeu meu pai.

Novamente franzi meu cenho.

Desde quando Edward e Charlie estão de acordo com algo? Ai tem, e eu vou descobrir.

Quando eu ia começar a especular, a minha cutucadora, eufórica e curiosa como o pai começou a tagarelar.

- Vou conhecer a vovó. Será que ela vai gostar de mim? Como será a voz dela? Se eu vou ter três avôs, porque não tenho três avós? Amanhã...

Enquanto a nossa cutucadora falava sem parar. Edward verbalizava as vozes dela para Charlie participar da conversa e eu tentava explicar. Só tentava. A ansiedade dela era tanta que nem me escutar ela estava.

Estou vendo que eu só vou carregar ela mesmo. Porque a curiosidade e o exagero ela já puxou do Edward. Não me espantaria nada se ela for à cópia fiel dele também. Pensei com humor.

Meu pai também estava se comunicando com Rennesme ao melhor estilo retardado mental. Não que eu pensasse isso dele. Mas da onde ele tirou que Rennesme só o compreenderia se ele falasse tudo errado e enrolado?

- Ôhh, tosinha mai popa do bobo. Bou tenti taudade do te mina netina...

Novamente eu não consegui me segurar e ri feito uma criança.

- Nervosa? – Edward perguntou.

Estávamos agora nas confortáveis poltronas da primeira classe do avião. Minhas costas estavam me matando por estar a mais de três horas sentada. Não conseguia falar nada. Estava morrendo de cede do meu suco de beterraba, que tinha um efeito calmante em mim, minha filha a cerca de trinta minutos tinha enfim capotado de sono de tanto pular. E claro, só dormiu depois de se alojar confortavelmente com um pé debaixo das minhas costelas, confortável para ela, porque para mim, só fazia eu me remexer mais ainda.

- Sim e não. – Falei com a voz rouca pelo tempo em silencio.

- Você está preocupada com o que sua mãe vai falar. – Edward pontuou sua especulação.

- Não é isso... Quer dizer, é. – Estava embaraçada. Eram tantas coisas que se passava na minha mente que era até difícil enumerar elas por ordem de conflito e preocupação. – Em primeiro lugar as minhas costas estão me matando. – Falei levando ambas as mãos na base da minha coluna, como se isso pudesse diminuir o desconforto. – Minhas pernas estão doendo por estarem inchadas e sua filha está muito confortável com o pé dela debaixo da minha costela. – Falei do modo acusatório.

Edward riu bobo quando eu mencionei sua ao invés de nossa filha.

- Deixe-me resolver isso, amor. – Edward falou já pousando a mão sobre o meu ventre e cantarolando uma canção de ninar diferente. Nem dez segundos se passaram, e a nossa filha, ainda dormindo, se remexeu e deixou minhas costelas livres e por consequência meu pulmão também.

- Que música é essa? – Perguntei com o som nítido de alivio.

Edward deu de ombros e sorriu amplamente.

- Eu compus para ela. Sempre cantarolo, mas geralmente você está dormindo quando eu intercedo a seu favor. – Falou depositando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. – Vire-se, amor. Agora vamos resolver o problema da sua dor lombar.

Foi o que fiz. Virei-me dando acesso as minhas costas. Senti suas mãos geladas por debaixo da bata pressionando os músculos da base das minhas costas com uma maestria digna de mestre. Tocando nos pontos certos ele foi fazendo a dor desaparecer e um alívio se apossar de mim.

Porque ele não fez isso antes?

- Quando você a compôs? – Ronronei ainda me deliciando com a massagem dele.

Ele subiu um pouco as mãos ainda massageando as minhas costas e dando alívio a regiões que eu nem sabia que estavam doloridas.

- Eu a compus quando eu te pedi em casamento, ou melhor. Na noite que eu te pedi em casamento. – Declarou.

Será que eu falo agora?

- Edward? – Chamei indecisa.

- Humm. – Murmurou ainda massageando as minhas costas, agora sobre o tecido, chegando enfim aos meus ombros.

- O pedido ainda está de pé? – Falei mordendo o lábio, insegura demais. Sentia meu rosto esquentar e Edward congelar os movimentos de suas mãos que estavam em meu ombro.

- O que você quer dizer, minha Bella? – A voz dele saiu uma oitava acima com um som nítido de euforia contida.

- Se ainda estivesse de pé eu...

Ele me interrompeu me virando para ele. A expressão dele estava em êxtase. O sorriso era tão amplo que chegava a formar vincos em sua bochecha marmórea.

É tão bom ver essa felicidade no rosto dele, me encoraja cada vez mais a aceitar seu pedido.

- Está de pé. Por todo o sempre. Casa comigo, Bella? – Ele falou com os olhos brilhando.

Comecei de forma comedida. Pontuando bem os, porém-todavia-contudo.

- Se Renée aceitar bem a gravidez...

- Se Renée aceitar? – Ele estava ansioso.

- Eu aceit...

Não consegui terminar de falar. Edward pressionava febrilmente os lábios nos meus. O beijo era desesperado de tanta paixão. Em meio à briga lasciva de nossas línguas, ele sempre murmurava um eu te amo. Estava dando graças a Deus por todos no avião estarem dormindo e os poucos que estavam acordados estavam entretidos demais assistindo algum filme.

Paramos de nos beijar pegando fogo. Mas não dava para nos saciarmos um do outro, não em um local tão amplo e cheio de testemunhas.

Para continuar com o contato de peles, logo Edward reclinou a minha poltrona, levando meus pés para seu colo e começou a fazer uma massagem divina. Ou seria melhor falar, erótica. Cada pressionada dos dedos dele na sola do meu pé, eu jurava que podia sentir a língua dele no meu mamilo, umbigo e na minha intimidade.

Se for para gozar, você vem comigo.

Com um pé livre comecei a fazer pressão alternada em seu membro sobre o jeans da calça.

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso torto em aprovação. Mas tratou de puxar a camisa para esconder caso alguém olhasse para onde não devia. Ele fechava os olhos e soltava o ar pela boca aberta.

Ele está gostando.

Eu tentava, juro que tentava, mas não estava sendo boa em conter meu gemidos, que embora abafado ainda eram um pouco audíveis.

Não sei da onde surgiu, mas de repente me vi semicoberta com um cobertor.

Ele ainda estava me massageando os pés, mas agora com apenas uma mão. Outra estava subindo descaradamente pela minha coxa, enfim alcançando o meu músculo. Senti seus dedos pressionando de modo certeiro meu ponto sensível.

Entendi a coberta.

Com muita dificuldade de concentração, continuei com meus pés sobre seu membro. Mas tudo se perdeu quando meu ser explodiu em um orgasmo intenso. Me sentia lambuzada com toda minha lubrificação contida pelo tecido de minha calcinha.

Todo meu corpo estava relaxando. Eu estava no céu.

Levou algum tempo até eu me recuperar e percebe o que tínhamos feito, dentro de um avião, com passageiros a nossa volta.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Ai meu Deus, e o Edward? Ele chegou? Será que ele teve seu prazer?

Estava com o rosto em chamas, mas fui tirada da minha timidez por um Edward embaraçado do que eu.

- Amor, eu... Eu... Eu vou ao banheiro para me limpar. Tudo bem? – Edward perguntou com um olhar tímido. Apenas acenei com a cabeça.

Alivio.

Era isso que senti. Ambos tínhamos gozado. Menos mal. Se fizemos uma loucura dessas, o mínimo exigido era os dois saírem satisfeitos. Não era?

Quando Edward voltou com um sorriso ainda tímido, me dei conta que eu também precisava passar no banheiro. Por dois motivos. Primeiro, precisava fazer xixi e segunda, precisava me limpar da lambuzeira que ficou minha intimidade.

Acho que Edward tinha entendido, pois estendeu a mão para mim e me ajudou a ir ao banheiro. Estava com a mão na maçaneta, mas antes de entrar eu resolvi tirar a duvida.

- Alguém... Alguém percebeu? – Perguntei constrangida.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, desgrenhando-os mais ainda.

- Prefere que eu minta ou fale a verdade? – Indagou inseguro.

- Vem, Bella. – Edward tentava me tirar do meu pânico.

- Não, acho que quero voltar para casa. – Falei já girando nos meus calcanhares.

- Bella, sua mãe está nos esperando. Se não sairmos daqui ela vai vim por si só.

Estávamos na sala de desembarque quando Edward me contou.

- O QUE? – Gritei em desespero.

Ele passou repetidas vezes à mão no cabelo.

- Bem... Achei melhor avisar que estávamos vindo para não causar nenhum susto ou inconveniente. – Ele falou apressadamente como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

- E você só me fala agora? – Perguntei com a voz esganiçada.

- Vamos, mamãe. Eu quero conhecer a voz da vovó. Vamos... – A traidora da minha filha estava eufórica.

Deixei Edward me "arrastar" até que encontramos minha mãe e Phill lado a lado. Eles estavam olhando para todos os lados e demorou quase cinco minutos até nossos olhos se encontrarem.

Eu estava paralisada. Era agora.

O rosto da minha mãe se metamorfoseou entre felicidade em me ver e o reconhecimento do motivo que me trazia aqui. O olhar dela alternava entre meu proeminente ventre, meu rosto e meu companheiro. Ela estava mais do que pálida, até que enfim...

- MÃE... – Gritei andando a passos rápidos tentando de algum modo acudir minha mãe que caia no chão inconsciente.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi... Você está grávida de sete meses e meio e não me contou nada por que achava que eu iria surtar de vez com você! E você acabou de aceitar o pedido de casamento de um vampiro que tem aparência de dezessete anos, que na verdade tem cento e dez anos! Seu pai agora é um vampiro! Seu melhor amigo é um lobisomem e meu ex-futuro genro é metade vampiro e metade humano do mesmo jeito que a minha neta! Esqueci alguma coisa?

Estávamos na sala de estar da minha mãe. Ela estava com uma xícara de chá na mão e sem perceber estava colocando sal ao invés de açúcar, enquanto seus olhos não desgrudavam de mim.

- Mãe? O sal. – Alertei a ela. Mas foi a mesma coisa que nada, mas eu tentei.

Ele levou à boca a xícara e em seguida cuspiu tudo para fora. Phill correu para ela dando tapinhas gentis em suas costas até ela voltar ao normal. Edward estava do meu lado com uma expressão confusa e compenetrada.

- Eu acho que gostaria de conversar com você a sós. Pode ser filha? – Minha mãe perguntou ainda com o semblante atordoado.

- Claro... Edward...

- Não. Aqui, não. Que tal darmos uma volta na areia da praia.

Assenti muda.

A praia não era longe. Ficava a duas quadras da casa da mamãe. Estava estranhando minha filha, que embora estivesse acordada, não pronunciava um pensamento se quer. Só sentia que ela estava atenta.

Caminhei calmamente com minha mãe lado a lado, sob o sol da Florida e o excesso de humidade do ar de Jacksonville, a sensação era que estava tomando água pelo nariz. Era algo estranho. Fazia com que o calor e o mormaço fossem mais intensos. Sentia minha pele queimando sobre um vapor de água invisível.

Quando chegamos à areia, tiramos nossos calçados e o seguramos nas mãos. Ainda caminhando lado a lado, pisamos na areia fofa e quente. Para aliviar o desconforto rumamos em silencio constrangedor até a areia que era constantemente banhada pelas ondas do mar que iam e viam com sua espuma branca e a água gelada, contrastando com o clima quente. Era enfim uma sensação boa e familiar.

Ainda andamos vagorosamente chutando um pouco de areia molhada e levando sustos amenos quando uma marola vinha ao nosso encontro.

Ao que parecia minha mãe não estava disposta a iniciar a conversa; seu olhar fitava o horizonte onde água e o céu se fundiam em uma imensidão azul.

- Está magoada comigo? – Indaguei apreensiva.

- Não. – Falou sinceramente. Ela era tão péssima mentirosa quanto eu e o papai. Então era fácil ver a verdade em todas as palavras e gestos dela.

Ficamos em silencio por mais alguns minutos.

- Desapontada? – Sugeri com o coração apertado.

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça e me olhou, paramos um pouco nosso trajeto.

Estava nervosa, ansiosa, com medo do que pudesse ouvir, então ela resolveu romper o silencio. Sentando na areia. Eu a acompanhei. Sentia a água molhando minha roupa.

- Eu só não esperava que você seguisse meus passos. – Declarou pesarosa.

- Desculpe. – Falei tentando segurar o choro e tentando empurrar para baixo o nó da minha garganta.

- Filha. – Falou carinhosa. – Não há o que se desculpar. É só que... – Parecia que minha mãe tentava ponderar cada palavra. – Não quero que você siga todos os meus passos.

Fiquei tentando absorver as palavras dela até que enfim entendi. Ela deveria estar falando da separação dela com o papai.

- Você está se referindo a separação?

- Eu ainda amo desesperadamente seu pai, Bella. – A revelação me chocou. Se ela ainda o amava, porque se separou? Provavelmente lendo a expressão da minha face, ela prosseguiu. – Eu fugi dele por medo do que eu sentia. Era grande demais para mim. O que eu poderia oferecer para ele que é sempre tão ponderado, assim como você?

- E o Phill? – Estava muito confusa com isso.

Como seria para o Phill? Estar com alguém e não ser correspondido. Deve ser horrível.

- Ele é tão sem juízo quanto eu. Com ele não tenho medo de causar decepção. Não tenho vergonha de ser inconstante. Com Phill é fácil, nunca preciso me comprometer, não preciso assumir meus medos e lutar, é como respirar.

- Não entendo mãe!

Ela ainda não tinha me explicado como isso justificava ela ficar com o Phill amando meu pai. E como era para o Phill estando com ela.

- Quando você está com o Edward não tem medo dele descobrir que você não é boa para ele?

- Sim.

Eu sempre penso nisso. Principalmente depois do meu aniversário. Me lembro o dia que cheguei a conclusão que um dos motivos que o tinha afastado de mim era pelo fato que nunca tinha me esforçado para ser o que ele queria; como todas as garotas fazem quando estão com quem amam.

- Não te dá àquela sensação que a qualquer momento ele vai escapar pelos seus dedos e ver todos os seus defeitos?

- Sim. - E como. Uma hora ele poderia perceber a pessoa fraca que eu sou. Poderia dar de frente com uma garota realmente bonita e muito inteligente, ou até mesmo um vampira.

- Não dá vontade de sair correndo toda vez que é pega de surpresa com a intensidade que seu coração bate por ele?

- Ahhh... Mais ou menos. – O que na verdade me assustava era o futuro incerto. Não saberia mais viver sem meu anjo particular. Morreria caso ele me deixasse novamente. Acho que apenas lutaria enquanto Rennesme dependesse de mim, e depois me entregaria ao Deus-dará e contaria com a promessa de Rosalie de sempre estar por perto da minha pequena, que ainda continuava estranhamente calada.

- Somos um pouco diferente. – Ela concedeu uma pequena exceção. – Mas somos parecidas em algumas coisas. Filha, eu sou do tipo que foge do desconhecido. E é isso que eu não quero que aconteça com você. Não quero que tente encontrar nos braços de outro o que só nos braços do Edward você irá achar.

- Sei como é. – Por um mês e meio busquei na companhia de Jacob e de Matt uma vida normal que não envolvesse Edward em todos os meus pensamentos, que fizesse meu coração bater mais forte assim como antes; eu queria que um deles substituísse o Edward, me fizesse amar de verdade novamente, que me fizesse viver realmente; para que assim eu sempre soubesse viver sem ele. Mas em algum momento, tudo caiu por terra, e a única coisa que queria era me atirar de cabeça nesse amor insano.

- Eu percebi por todos os seus e-mails que você está fazendo isso, filha. Está fazendo como eu. Fugindo do desconhecido. Está procurando no Matt e no Jacob coisa que só em Edward você vai ter. – Isso me pegou desprevenida. Minha mãe realmente era observadora, ao seu modo. Em poucas palavras trocadas por e-mail ela tinha percebido toda a essência dos meus atos. – Bom, talvez não mais. Afinal você aceitou se casar com ele. Mas em quantos e-mails você me disse que deixava de fazer algo com Edward para passear com Jacob?

- Muitos. – Murmurei ainda tentando entender em que ponto eu decidi deixar meus medos de lado.

- Em quantos e-mails você me contou que acabou ficando a favor do Matt?

- Alguns. – Suspirei.

- Filha, não faça mais como eu. Não fuja de quem você realmente ama. Não cometa esse erro, porque a única que sofrerá com as consequências será você! – Minha mãe falou segurando minha mão.

- Obrigada, mãe. Não vou fugir. – Falei com toda verdade da minha alma.

- Eu não sou a pessoa mais certa para dar conselhos, mas...

A interrompi.

- Você é minha mãe. É claro que é a pessoa certa. – Declarei.

- Às vezes fico pensando, como as coisas seriam diferentes se eu tivesse encarado meus medos. Mas agora é tarde. Já perdi seu pai, e ele provavelmente não me ama mais. Quem amaria a mulher que falou tantos absurdos em uma noite levando consigo a filha? – Declarou pesarosa.

- Talvez ele ainda te ame. Nunca o vi com ninguém desde então. Alguma coisa isso deve significar. – Tentei consola-la. Era verdade. Devia significar mesmo alguma coisa. Talvez Edward pudesse ajudar, embora não lesse exatamente o pensamento dele e sim o teor. Mas já deveria valer de alguma coisa.

- É. Talvez. – Minha mãe balançou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso que denotava toda sua insegurança, seu medo.

Esse era o momento que eu virava a mãe da minha mãe e ela virava a minha filha.

- E a sua relação com o Phill?

- Ele também não me ama, filha. – Ela falou se deitando de barriga para cima, na areia e jogando os braços por cima da cabeça. Segui o exemplo dela e me deitei também, só que de lado. O peso da barriga não era confortável para me deitar de barriga para cima. Hoje com certeza voltaríamos muito molhadas e sujas de areia até os cabelos.

- Não? – Fiquei surpresa com isso.

Ela se virou para ficar de frente para mim. O cabelo loiro dela estava ficando levemente escurecido pela umidade da água.

- Estamos conversando há algum tempo sobre isso. Acho que estamos juntos mais por comodismo do que por qualquer outra coisa.

- E vocês ainda... – Ai que vergonha. Falar de relação sexual com sua mãe... E pior, indagar se ela está praticando...

Não acredito que estou fazendo isso.

- Não. Já tem quase um ano que não rola nada.

- Então o que impede vocês? – Se nenhum dos dois se ama, porque ainda estão juntos? Só comodismo?

- Como eu disse... Comodismo. Mas a mim... A única coisa que me impede é o medo. Como te disse não sou boa em enfrentar meus medos. Tendo a fugir do que mais quero.

- Do que em si tem medo, mãe?

- De chegar perto do seu pai e descobrir que ele realmente me esqueceu. E que não me quer.

- E quais seriam as consequências disso?

- Ficaria sem ele... Emocionalmente continuaria da mesma forma.

- Então, você não vai perder nada se tentar. Se lutar e conseguir ficar com ele, vai ficar no lucro, mãe. Se não der certo, você não tem nada a perder.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – Concedeu com um ponto de ceticismo na expressão.

- Talvez.

- Mudando de assunto... E essa criança?

- O nome dela é Rennesme. – Falei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Rennesme? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. Uma homenagem a você e a dona Esme. – Respondi. Ela deu um sorriso largo e os olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas e assim que saiam ela logo as capturava com os dedos.

- Oh, filha. Obrigada.

- Oi vovó! – Finalmente. Já estava preocupada com esse silêncio todo da minha filha super comunicativa.

- Ela se comunica comigo, sabia? Ela me deixa saber dos pensamentos dela. – Tinha que começar pelo básico antes de começar a verbalizar as falas de Rennesme.

- Sério. E o que ela está falando agora? – Minha mãe perguntou se ajeitando para ficar apoiada com um cotovelo. Eu a segui.

- Ela te cumprimentou.

- Oi minha netinha. Será que você vai gostar dessa vovó sem juízo e cheia de neuras? – Nossa que milagre. Ela não falou errado. Falou normal. Só minha mãe mesmo.

- Eu amei a voz da senhora. Queria te ver... Mas ainda não me deixaram nascer.

- Ela disse que amou sua voz e queria te conhecer. Ela acha que somos nós que não a deixamos nascer. – Falei rindo da ingenuidade da minha pequena.

- Oh, querida. Fica tranquila. Daqui a pouco você vai nascer e ver tudo que quiser. Vai ser paparicada, amada e fará muitas artes para seus pais enlouquecerem. – Falou emocionada afagando meu ventre. Onde foi prontamente correspondido pela minha cutucadora.

- Enlouquecer? Artes? Paparicada?

- Ela ainda não entende o sentido de algumas coisas. Está curiosa para entender a questão de artes, enlouquecer e paparicar.

- Minha netinha, são palavrar para descrever o amor que sentimos por você, querida.

O final de semana tinha passado voando. Edward preferiu ficar recluso dentro da casa ao invés de virar experimento cientifico de quem o visse reluzindo pelas ruas ensolaradas do sol.

Reparando bem, realmente Renée e Phill eram distantes, às vezes agiam mais como irmão do que como marido e mulher.

Edward ficou comigo no quarto, e a todo o momento eu exigia dele a massagem das costas. Tentei seduzi-lo, mas ele foi forte. O máximo que consegui foi tocar nele e ele em mim, mas nada mais do que isso. O que era horrível. Eu sinto uma necessidade insana de me sentir preenchida por ele.

Quando finalmente embarcamos de volta, ele me deixou curiosa.

- Daqui a no máximo uma semana se prepare para ter uma grande surpresa.

Foi tudo o que ele disse. Tentei de todas as formas arrancar dele a surpresa, mas nada adiantava. Ele sempre conseguia me distrair.


	31. Porque sou assim!

**Título: Porque sou assim! **

narrado por Rosalie Hale

Tudo que sempre sonhei para mim em uma noite fria e agourenta caiu por terra. Todos os meus sonhos, todas as minhas ilusões, todos os meus planos foram dizimados sem dó nem piedade.

Ainda tenho uma mágoa escondida de Carlisle. Ele deveria me deixar morrer. A morte é preferível a viver dia após dia se lembrando de tudo que me ocorreu àquela noite.

Lembro-me vividamente a sensação das mãos deles no meu corpo, o bafo de bebida nas minhas narinas, a sensação de ser rasgada quando me possuíram a força; a sensação de ser arrebentada quando entraram em meu ânus. Foi a pior dor que senti. Nem a dor da transformação foi tão horrenda quanto aquilo.

Eles ainda não satisfeitos em me rasgar pela frente e pela trás, quiseram fazer isso simultaneamente. O sangue saiu de meus orifícios em jorros pela violência com que me tomavam e pela força que eu fazia para sair daquilo e me livrar daquela dor.

Mas mais uma vez não foi o suficiente. Um terceiro veio jogando seu membro imundo em minha cara, apertando com força meu rosto, forçando minha boca se abrir e enfiando aquele negócio duro nojento em minha boca, enfiando tudo, tocando minha garganta e ferindo-a; enterrando até o talo aquele negócio imundo que ele tinha entre suas pernas, em minha boca. Meu estômago se contraiu, o vomito veio como um reflexo pelo ser estranho forçando minha garganta. Sentia minha mandíbula se soltando e se possível, me deixando com mais dor. Minha boca se escancarou pela falta da junção entre minha mandíbula superior e inferior, e com isso minha boca se rasgou oferecendo mais sangue ainda para aqueles crápulas.

Eu tinha sido tomada em meus três orifícios simultaneamente e de forma violenta. A dor, por ser grande de mais, me tirou as forças dando aos três, livre acesso para fazerem de mim o que bem queriam.

A dor não cessava, a dor apenas aumentava.

As lagrimas saiam silenciosas dos meus olhos, até que os escuto gritando e gemendo e me sinto invadida por algo salgado e totalmente repugnante. Eles tinham alcançado seu prazer.

Largaram-me com as roupas rasgadas, na noite mais fria do ano. Ainda sentia o sangue jorrando de mim. Eu implorava por tudo que era mais sagrado para morrer.

Não saberia mais viver com o que tinha me ocorrido. A vergonha e o meu próprio preconceito estaria borrado para sempre com minha experiência abominável.

Morte.

Eu só queria morrer.

Queria que o frio me levasse.

Mas não aconteceu.

Sinto enfim uma dor lancinante em meu pescoço, nas dobras do meu cotovelo, no meu calcanhar, nas dobras internas do meu joelho.

Outro maldito com certeza tinha me encontrado e resolveu se satisfazer também.

Eu seria novamente humilhada e violentada.

Era o que eu pensava.

Mas não.

De repente me vi com um cara ao meu lado dizendo palavras de consolo e me garantindo que tudo passaria, não o enxergava direito, também havia sido esmurrado a minha face, deixando meus olhos inchados.

Não confiava nele. Devia apenas estar dando tempo para também ter seu desejo saciado.

A dor e o fogo consumiam cada parte de mim, e enfim comecei a ver quem era. Era o Carlisle e sua esposa Esme, que estavam do meu lado. Ambos sendo bondosos comigo, mas não conseguia fazer nada.

- Me mate.

Implorava para a dor do fogo e da humilhação passada enfim sumirem. Desaparecerem.

Eles não o fizeram.

Eu os invejava tanto. Eram tão belos e distintos. O mais novo também era belo, mas ficava ao longe falando alguma coisa que não escutava no inicio. Com o tempo o som de suas criticas chegaram ao meu ouvido.

Edward era o nome dele. Achava-me fútil e desprezível, mas ao que parecia sabia quem tinha feito aquilo comigo. Quanto mais ele murmurava contra mim, mas raiva eu sentia dele. Mas não era dele em si que eu sentia ódio. Eu só precisava transferir para alguém o que eu sinto por Royce.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei queimando no fogo, mas uma hora passou. Quando olhei para mim, tudo estava no lugar. Chequei meu maxilar, estava no local certo. Chequei minha boca, não estava costurada, mas estava novamente normal. Apalpei minha intimidade e o meio entre minhas nádegas, não estavam rasgados e nem doíam.

A dor agora era psicológica.

Eu ainda posso senti tudo no meu corpo como se ainda estivesse acontecendo. Ainda posso senti aquela coisa gosmenta deslizando pela minha goela, e aquele gosto horrível.

Eu estou marcada para sempre. Não no corpo, mas na mente. O que será pior, sempre pior.

A beleza excessiva foi apenas uma recompensa que eu gostaria de jogar fora.

Enfim me tornara forte, uma vampira. Era hora de minha vingança.

Um por um sofreu exatamente os mesmos traumas que me causaram. Tive o prazer de rasgar o ânus deles, tive o prazer de torcer o órgão genital. Tive o prazer de separar a mandíbula deles até terem a boca escancarada e rasgada jorrando sangue. Tive o prazer de vê-los morrer com o sangue escorrendo por todos os orifícios deles.

Não bebi uma gota se quer daqueles asquerosos.

Julguei-me que nunca seria digna do amor. Eu era suja. Eu sou suja. Eu sou marcada. Mas a vida de algum modo me trouxe um ser adorável. Tão oposto a mim como a água é oposta ao óleo.

Eu salvei Emmett das garras do urso justamente por ver nele as mesmas características do filho de minha amiga. O filho que gostaria de ter e que me foi tirado desde o momento que me deixei levar pelas palavras de Royce e o desejo de ascensão social de minha família e minha também.

No fundo, no fundo, acho que mereci o que tive. Sempre tão fútil e por fim, tive um fim horrível, sendo obrigada a conviver com minhas lembranças, sendo tirada da convivência de minha família que estava a algumas quadras de distancia.

Meu relacionamento com Emmett foi complicado no inicio. De alguma forma ele sabia que não era apenas estimular meu corpo para enfim me ver pronta para ele. Foram meses a fio, onde ele bravamente só me acariciava e me venerava, sem nunca impor seu corpo ou seu desejo. O carinho que ele dedicava a mim fez com que eu tivesse vontade de senti-lo. Mais alguns meses e nossa relação ainda eram tímidos, mas sempre amorosa. Até que nos braços dele enfim me libertei e me deixei ser feliz. Daí para frente foi difícil nos aturarem. Até que Esme propôs que morássemos um pouco afastados. E isso foi maravilhoso. A cada dia nos descobríamos mais. A forma como Emmett pensa sem se preocupar e sem dar peso às coisas é ótima para me manter feliz e deixar as lembranças em algum local recluso.

Tudo era suportável, até mesmo as asperezas de Edward, mas tudo ficou horrível com a chegada de Isabella Swan.

Ela é tudo o que sempre quis ser e ter.

Ela tinha um pai que realmente gostava dela ao invés de enxergá-la como alavanca para alcançar seus interesses.

Ela é ingênua, como gostaria ainda de ser. Não possuía marcas e nem traumas.

Ela não é supérflua, mimada ou iludida, como eu sou, embora lute diariamente para abandonar as bases sólidas nas quais fui criada.

Ela não é ambiciosa como eu sou.

Ela é humana como eu ainda gostaria de ser. Não pelo fato de ser humana, mas pelo potencial de envelhecer e morrer.

E acima de tudo, ela é mãe. Está grávida. Outra coisa que eu faria de tudo para poder ter. Poder sentir uma criança crescendo dentro de mim, se mexendo. Poder passar pela dor do parto. Gostaria de poder ter o prazer de ser a ultima que conhece a face do filho, como é com todas as mães, que só veem seus filhos depois dos médicos, enfermeiras e o companheiro.

Eu invejo Bella desde sua natureza até sua constituição moral. Eu invejo tudo que Bella tem, até a forma como ela pensa, de modo sempre tão puro... Tão lindo.

E é por isso tudo que hoje estou aqui no meio dessa floresta, com lobos gigantes do lado da fronteira Quileute, e com minha família ao meu lado, e com Charlie entre as fronteiras. Estou aqui para que Bella continue tendo tudo que eu não tenho. Estou aqui para que ela continue sendo tudo o que eu não sou.

Porque se Bella perder seu pai que realmente a ama, sou eu que perderei a única coisa que me dá esperança que o bom existe.

Porque se Bella pensar que não há ninguém que possa ficar com Rennesme, ela também quererá ser imortal, ela deixará de ser ingênua, ela verá a verdade amargas que a vida tem, e enfim, mas nada bom existirá.

Só em lembrar todo meu passado e refletir sobre o meu presente, uma mágoa e uma raiva imensa me atingiam.

- Riley está quase chegando. – Alice declarou aos sussurros.


	32. Tentativas frustradas

**Título: Tentativas frustradas **

Narrado em Terceira Pessoa (narrador onisciente)

As famílias O'Conell, Cullen e Quileute estavam na floresta aguardando o grande momento em que Riley chegaria. Charlie estava grato pela ajuda de todos, embora pensasse...

Oras, é só um vampiro. Para que tanta gente?

Tinha sido combinado que Charlie manteria seu escudo abaixado, embora todos os seus extintos berrassem para mantê-lo erguido e envolta de todos.

Era só um vampiro. Porque temê-lo? Seria simples detê-lo. Todos estavam unidos apenas por precaução. Pelo menos era isso que todos pensavam. Mas aquela manhã todos os fatos acabariam por culminar no fracasso geral dos "vampiros do bem", enquanto o "vampiro do mal" teria seu sucesso.

O demônio já estava de volta e alimentado, pronto para causar confusão naqueles que estavam ali. Ele tinha vencido a batalha com o anjo pegando exatamente em seu ponto fraco. Demorou, mas encontrou. Todos os demônios e seres infernais tinham autorização do próprio Deus de atormentar, ferir e desunir, que foi concedida, essa "honraria", ao anjo decaído chamado Satã.

O Demônio Satã tinha tido autorização há milênios atrás para atormentar a vida de Jó, destruir toda sua família, acabar com suas riquezas e trazer todos os tipos de enfermidades a Jó, com a desculpa de que esse deixaria de ser fiel a Deus e comprovaria sua teoria que as pessoas só amam a Deus enquanto estão satisfeitas.

Mesmo com a derrota do Demônio Satã – quando Jó, mesmo após perder toda a família e estar sucumbindo as piores doenças e desprezos – todos os demônios dessa era em diante, tiveram a mesma autorização, para casos particulares.

E foi exatamente esse fato histórico que o Demônio Petrus havia usado para derrotar Miguel. Mas todos sabemos que uma guerra é feita de várias batalhas e mesmo que se perca uma, não quer dizer que se perderá todas.

Agora o demônio estava ali, fazendo com que todos os ânimos ficassem exaltados. Ninguém dos presentes entendia, mas tinham vontade de sangue, de briga. Não importassem com quem. Sentiam-se irritados.

Deve ser Jasper brincando com os sentimentos de todos. Assim pensou Carlisle. Mas não tem necessidade. Só precisamos ficar concentrados, depois de termos todas as informações, aí sim, o mataremos.

Era fato que Riley não poderia continuar vivo. Um vampiro com um objetivo era sempre impossível de se deter e só a morte o continha.

- Riley está quase chegando. – Alice declarou aos sussurros.

Assim que Alice avisou da proximidade de Riley, todos, ao seu modo, se camuflaram. Tinham tido o cuidado de não ficarem em rota que fizesse o cheiro denunciar uma emboscada, claro, foram orientados pelas perspicácias de guerra que Jasper desenvolveu em seu passado.

Charlie ficou "despreocupado" no meio da floresta se preparando para caçar algum alimento. Era assim que deveria ser encontrado, descuidado e desatento.

O plano não era matar de imediato Riley, mas obter dele a resposta sobre os assassinatos misteriosos de Seatle e se isso era o exercito de Victória. Outro detalhe que Charlie não sabia se existia ou não.

Como previsto, Riley logo encontrou Charlie se deliciando com sua presa.

Ótimo. Melhor impossível. Concentrado demais para perceber minha aproximação. Pensou Riley avistando um Charlie "indefeso".

Ele sabia muito bem do escudo de Charlie, mas também sabia que se Charlie estivesse concentrado demais em algo e arrependido demais, seu escudo não seria nada. Seria como a vez que o pegaram quando fugiu da cela improvisada. Charlie ficou tão culpado com a morte de uma mera humana, que se deixou prender.

Riley não tinha planos de prender Charlie agora. Seu plano era mata-lo sem dar tempo de perceber ou reagir. Esse seria o único modo de deixar terreno livre para se vingar de sua amada Victória, que até o ultimo momento de vida, desejava Bella morta.

O que Riley acreditava, até pouco tempo, que Bella estava morta, mas descobriu de sua vida quando em uma tentativa de buscar mais sobre os vampiros que mataram Victória. Além de descobrir e juntar os fatos com o que escutara nos últimos minutos de vida de Victória... As vozes dos desgraçados vampiros que lhe tiraram seu amor, ecoando no celular jogado na relva após ser arrancado da mão de Victória.

O objetivo de Riley ali era só matar quem a tinha matado, e depois matar a humana que ela queria ver morta. Riley também tinha pegado ódio mortal e sede de vingança dos lobos que muitas vezes haviam perseguido Victória e do humano estranho que tinha tanta força e velocidade quanto um vampiro que brigara uma vez com sua amada ruiva selvagem.

Mas hoje, só um deveria morrer. E esse alguém era Charlie, porque sem Charlie no caminho poderia matar Leonard O'Conell e Kimberly O'Conell que ajudaram Charlie a matar sua Vic.

Em outra ocasião e com seu exercito, que havia sido iniciado por Victória, Riley poderia aniquilar os O'Conell, o humano estranho, os desgraçados lobos e principalmente a humana cheirosa que atendia pelo nome de Bella Swan.

Riley se preparou para pular nas costas de Charlie, mas Jasper movido por uma ira que nem lhe pertencia, acabou botando tudo a perder quando apareceu na frente do vampiro aloirado.

- Vamos seu desgraçado. Brigue comigo. – Jasper proferiu com a voz cheia de fúria. Era o demônio controlando suas emoções, produzindo fúria e ódio que promoviam discórdia e o alimentava ao mesmo tempo.

O que Jasper está fazendo? Esse não é o plano. Rosalie pensou cheia de fúria pelo idiota do seu irmão está botando tudo a perder. E sem pensar ou hesitar, se lançou nas costas de Jasper ao invés de se lançar ao encontro de Riley.

Riley percebendo a emboscada formada e dando graças pela distração de todos, botou-se a correr. Infelizmente, como Charlie estava se alimentando, conforme combinado, estava distraído e sem forças para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse sorver o sangue que passava pela sua garganta de forma doce e refrescante. É claro, que nessa circunstância, o demônio se aproveitou para deixar Charlie torpe prolongando por tempo indeterminado a alienação de Charlie.

Enquanto Jasper e Rosalie se engalfinhavam em uma briga insana, Esme e Carlisle se botaram a correr atrás de Riley para não o deixar escapar. Alice por seu amado e Emmett pela sua amada, foram tentar apartar a briga dos "Hale", enquanto os O'Conell iam ao encontro de Charlie para lhe tirar de um torpor estranho que o tinha tomado, era como se ele ainda estivesse bebendo o sangue. Mas o demônio estava ali para exaltar qualquer ânimo.

- Tire esse desgraçado de cima da minha Rosalie, sua imbecil. – Emmett esbravejou contra Alice.

- Tire você essa piranha da Rosalie de cima do meu Jasper. – Alice retrucou.

Quando menos se viu, em um canto Rosalie e Jasper estavam em uma luta violenta, e no outro canto estava Alice e Emmett tentando se matar.

Jasper por se bom em lutar e por sentir cada alteração de humor de Rosalie, estava se saindo bem, embora também estivesse sendo arrebentando com chutes, pontapés, rodopios, rasteiras, gravatas, puxadas e dentadas.

Alice por prever cada ação de Emmett também estava em vantagem, mas mesmo assim seu estado estava lamentável.

- Matt, vá ajudar Esme e Carlisle. Charlie a gente cuida depois. – Leonard ordenou.

Matt saiu em disparada para ajudar Esme e Carlisle, enquanto Leonard tentava ponderar com Alice e Emmett, e Kimberly tentava ponderam com Jasper e Rosalie. Ambos sem sucesso algum, também estavam exaltados demais para colocar qualquer bom senso em alguém.

Enquanto isso, Esme perseguia Riley espumando de raiva. Logo ela que era sempre tão amorosa, mas isso se devia aos seus filhos dementes lá atrás, que estavam distraídos demais em uma luta infantil.

Porque essa mania imbecil de ficar lutando? Quantas vezes eu já disse que não os quero lutando para valer? E cadê o senso? Era para eles estarem concentrados nesse desgraçado que está correndo aqui e... Oh, merda... Não!

Esme pensava quando viu Riley pulando para o território Quileute com Carlisle logo em seu encalço.

Desgraçado, você não me escapa. Carlisle pensava se atirando em terras inimigas e sendo atacado no ar por um lobo cinza, caindo com tudo no chão molhado. Carlisle que sempre fora ponderado queria briga e não se importava com nada. Estava agora brigando violentamente com Paul em forma de lobo.

Esme para defender seu amado também se atirou e foi logo atacada por outro lobo que pegou certeiramente em sua jugular. Era Sam em forma de lobo.

Matt não sabia o que fazer. Estava com raiva também, mas se mantinha mais centrado.

Leah em forma de lobo preferiu avançar no humano estranho antes que ele pudesse fazer algo. Estava preocupada com Sam, seu antigo amor, que estava brigando com uma vampira fedorenta.

Leah pulou em Matt que imediatamente se defendeu, os dois começaram a brigar vigorosamente, embora o cheiro de ambos o atraíssem.

Como cheira bem esse desgraçado. Leah pensou atacando Matt sem olhar em seus olhos.

Que sensação maravilhosa essa loba me traz. Matt pensou se defendendo dos golpes da loba a sua frente.

Os dois caíram de lado e logo se levantaram cada um indo ao encontro do outro. Mas pararam abruptamente quando se olharam nos olhos. O mundo parou. O relógio parou. O coração de ambos passou a pulsar a uma batida diferente.

Era o Anjo agindo. O amor era a única coisa que podia destruir Petrus. Petrus até tinha o direito de provocar discórdia para testar os corações, mas ninguém havia proibido o Anjo de promover o encontro das almas gêmeas.

Leah estava fraca pelo impriting que estava se instalando em cada célula do seu corpo, e por isso caiu mole no chão já assumindo a forma humana e revelando assim seu corpo desnudo.

Nunca vi mulher mais linda em toda face da terra. Matt pensou se ajoelhando ao seu lado e a tomando no colo, estava encantado com os olhos negros e o cabelo extremamente liso chanel da moça a sua frente. Seu corpo vibrava de uma forma insana. O calor emitido pelo corpo dela era o mesmo emitido pelo corpo dele. Enfim temperaturas iguais.

Que olhos. Leah meditou presa naqueles olhos verde acinzentados, maravilhosos. Estava tão grogue pelo sentimento que nem se dava conta da falta de roupa. Enfim seu "amor" por Sam havia sido superado.

Os dois foram tirados do momento intenso de sentimentos mais intensos ainda, pelos rosnados do resto da alcateia, que estavam já cientes que sua companheira de bando havia tido um imprinting, mas isso não significava que podia ficar toda confortável no colo dele e ainda por cima, nua.

O amor emanado pelo impriting foi tão grande, que imediatamente o demônio foi derrotado em uma batalha silenciosa de amor e ódio, onde o amor havia ganhado como sempre ganha.

Todos os ânimos foram voltando ao normal. Afinal, Petrus agora estava em outro canto, gemendo de dor e cheios de feridas provocadas pela arma mais perigosa e certeira, o amor.

- Eu ainda vou voltar. Não me dei por derrotado. Isso é só uma batalha, ainda tem muito que acontecer. – Petrus prometeu.

Leah ainda não conseguia se sentir envergonhada por estar nua no colo de um humano-vampiro diferente. Mas Matt, como homem e apaixonado, não queria que mais ninguém visse sua loba nua, e por isso tirou a camisa e vestiu nela, que ainda estava hipnotizada pelos olhos dele.

- Você é lindo. – Leah ronronou.

- Você mais ainda. – Matt declarou olhando sua loba vestindo sua camisa como se fosse um vestido. Ela era dele a partir daquele momento ele faria de tudo para conquista-la, pois não fazia ideia que ela já estava eternamente ligada a ele pelo impriting.

Esme e Carlisle estavam atônitos quando se deram conta que estavam brigando inutilmente contra lobos enquanto Riley estava em outro lugar. Ele havia fugido. Pedindo imensas desculpas, foram se afastando dos lobos que também já não sentiam sede de briga, e também estavam envergonhados por brigar com os vampiros mais humanos que conheciam, para não dizer, os únicos.

Após inúmeros pedidos de desculpas por ambas as partes, já que os lobos haviam assumido a forma humana, seguiram ao encontro de Charlie e os filhos brigões.

- Carlisle, nosso filhos, temos que detê-los antes que se matem. Não quero perder meus filhos. – Esme declarou chorosa, segurando firme a mão de Carlisle e ambos apressaram os passos.

Leah e Matt andavam calmamente sem desconectarem os olhos, ficando assim para trás.

Chegando ao ponto original de toda confusão inesperada, puderam ver que nada mais acontecia. Jasper estava com Alice em seu colo, enquanto Emmett estava com Rosalie também em seu colo, e ambos pedindo desculpas constantemente.

Leonard e Kimberly estavam explicando a confusão a um Charlie-pasmo que não compreendia o que acontecerá, aliás, não sabia nada do que havia acontecido.

- Não sei o que houve, só estava bebendo como combinado e tudo era só sabor e frenesi pela sede sendo aplacada... Eu não ouvi nada... Como pode? – Charlie tentava racionalizar sem sucesso algum.

Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo, explicando tudo o que sentiam e tudo o que pensaram, tentando entender o que acontecera ao mesmo tempo em que se culpavam por deixar Riley escapar ileso e agora estavam sem saber se havia algo mais, como um exército, a ser temido ou não.

Quando a noite chegou, enfim se dissiparam cada um para sua casa. O mais difícil foi separar o mais novo casal que não se largava por nada. Matt até chegou a cogitar ir para La Push, mas seus pais não permitiram. Ele ainda tinha que ter a caça diária dele e tinha que dar explicações desse amor repentino, além de cobrir o peito desnudo. Leah também cogitou a hipótese de ficar em Forks, mas foi arrastada por Jacob, Sam e Seth que diziam o tempo todo que ela ainda teria muito tempo para se agarrar ao vampiro estranho, e que ela tinha que comer e principalmente se vestir decentemente. E assim, após muitos abraços, ronronares e promessas, cada um se despediu dos demais.


	33. Será que tudo vai desmoronar?

**Título: Será que tudo vai desmoronar?**

narrado em 3° pessoa

Assim que o avião pousou, Bella e Edward seguiram para a sala de desembarque para pegarem as suas malas e se encontrarem com um Charlie extremamente saudoso de sua filha e sua neta. Ainda girava em sua cabeça tudo o que ocorrera no sábado e obviamente ele não entendia como um único vampiro havia conseguido fugir de seis lobisomens, oito vampiros e um hibrido. E principalmente, ainda se indagava o que acontecera para desencadear toda a confusão entre eles.

E essa demora... Charlie pensava se balançando nos calcanhares esperando seu genro e sua garotinha aparecerem em seu campo de visão. Estava tenso, mas pudera. Ainda não sabia se sua filha estava ou não em perigo, afinal, não conseguira saber se há um exercito de vampiros.

Toda a sua tensão se dissipou assim que um cheiro inigualavelmente doce atingiu seu olfato antes mesmo de Bella aparecer na sua frente, mas assim que a viu, a passos rápidos, porem na velocidade humana, foi ao encontro de sua filha sem ao menos pensar duas vezes, a tomando em um abraço; é claro, prendendo a respiração antes de tudo.

- Filha que saudade. Acho que tão cedo não vou deixar você ir viajar. – Comentou brincalhão.

Bella estranhando o comportamento de seu pai sempre tímido em demonstrar sentimentos, como ela, demorou algum tempo até corresponder ao abraço.

- Também senti a sua falta. – Bella falou com a voz chorosa. Receber afeto quando se está hormonalmente instável sempre resulta em excessos de emoções.

- E você, rapaz? Como foi lá? – Charlie perguntou estendendo a mão para Edward, que foi prontamente aceito e ambos trocaram um aperto forte de mãos.

- Renée foi muito hospitaleira. – Edward comentou.

- E como ela reagiu com a noticia? – Charlie perguntou passando o braço por cima do ombro de Bella e os conduziu a saída, onde a viatura os esperava.

- Ela está... – Bella buscou as palavras, mas não encontrou. Ainda estava pasma com a revelação de sua mãe.

Edward vendo o embaraço de sua amada, tratou de dar as noticias.

- Ela aceitou tudo bem, depois de ficar bem... Pasma. Afinal, foram muitas noticias. – Edward comentou.

- Notícias? – Charlie indagou abrindo a porta do carro para sua filha entrar, enquanto Edward guardava no porta-malas, todas as bagagens.

- Eu contei para ela que você agora é um vampiro. Contei também do Jake e da alcateia, e contei da natureza do Matt. – Bella falou se ajeitando no banco traseiro do carro. – Meus pés estão me matando. – Bella comentou consigo mesma.

- E ela aceitou tudo bem? Mesmo? – Charlie perguntou já no banco do motorista e rumando para casa. Olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e só viu sua filha assenti com a cabeça. – Caramba.

- Pois é. – Bella deu de ombros fazendo uma careta.

O resto do caminho foi tudo em silencio. Edward juntamente com Bella no banco traseiro, estava encarregado de fazer massagem nas pernas e nos pés de Bella, que ronronava satisfeita pelo alivio do incomodo do inchaço.

A primeira coisa que Bella fez quando chegou a casa foi correr afoita para a cozinha em busca de seu "suco de beterraba". Charlie e Edward riram da pressa dela.

- Ai que delicia. – Bella comentava entre os grandes goles que ela dava em seu suco, já que foram longos três dias sem ele.

- Calma, Bella. Assim você vai se engasgar. – Edward pediu para sua Bella quando ela virou o segundo copo quase que de uma vez.

- Exagerado. – Bella murmurou consigo mesma quando acabou o copo.

- Não sou exagerado, só quero o seu bem e o de nossa filha, vocês estão em primeiro lugar de tudo em minha vida. – Edward se defendeu.

Foi impossível Bella não se emocionar com a declaração de Edward, mas mesmo assim o achava exagerado.

Charlie só escutava tudo. Queria conversar a só com seu genro e só poderia fazer isso quando sua garotinha estivesse dormindo.

Edward lendo o teor de preocupação nos pensamentos de Charlie, resolveu indagar de um jeito sutil.

- Deu tudo certo por aqui, Charlie?

Charlie logo percebeu do que ele perguntava e apenas negou com a cabeça. Bella nem tinha percebido, pois estava "discretamente" abrindo a segunda bolsa de sangue.

- Mais? – Charlie e Edward perguntaram ao mesmo tempo quando novamente o cheiro de sangue tingiu o ar.

Bella apenas olhou travessa para os dois.

- Servidos? – Perguntou com os dois copos em sua mão. Ambos negaram com a cabeça. Ela apenas sentou-se em uma cadeira e começou a beber, agora mais calmamente.

- Ei minha netinha... – Charlie se aproximou de Bella se ajoelhando no chão para ficar mais próximo do ventre de Bella.

- Ela está dormindo. – Bella e Edward falaram junto e riram pela sincronia imprevista.

- Mas a essa hora? Já? – Charlie indagou confuso. Eram quatro da tarde quando chegaram em casa, e sua neta só costumava dormir depois da sete da noite.

Bella apenas confirmou com a cabeça e logo Edward sentiu a necessidade de explicar.

- Rennesme não dormiu nessa viagem. Estava empolgada demais contando o que achou da avó número dois, como ela chamou, e do avô número três como ela apelidou Phill.

- Número dois? Número três?

Edward e Bella se alternaram para explicar o jeito inocente de Rennesme entender a vida. Para ela, o primeiro avô foi Charlie, e o segundo avô que ela conheceu foi Carlisle, assim o terceiro avô era Phill. Já Esme foi a primeira a ela conhecer, então era a avó número um, e Renée por ser a segunda, era a avó número dois. Na mente de Rennesme, ainda faltava mais uma avó, a avó número três. Pois se ela tinha três avôs, ela tinha que ter três avós.

Após todas as novidades contadas, um bom banho, Bella já estava no seu décimo sono. De tão cansada que estava, nem resmungando ela estava. Mas nem por isso, Bella abriu mão de dormi agarrada ao seu anjo. Coisa que Edward adora, pois significava que ela o amava incondicionalmente. Charlie também já estava acostumado com isso, não havia mais o que fazer. Então seria desse jeito mesmo que ele teria que conversar com seu genro.

Entrando no quarto, logo tratou de se sentar na cadeira de balanço e fitou a cama onde sua filha repousava agarrada com Edward.

- O que deu errado? – Edward falou ao volume de um infrassom para não acordar Bella.

- Não sei ainda explicar para mim mesmo. Duvido que consiga explicar para você. – Charlie falou apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e as mãos, cruzadas, apoiando seu próprio queixo.

- O que houve? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- O combinado era eu caçar no exato momento que Alice nos avisasse. – Charlie começou.

- E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou interessado.

- Eu simplesmente não me lembro de mais nada. – Charlie falou com os olhos vagos, tentado recordar de algo que não fosse o frenesi da sede sendo aplacada.

- Como assim não se lembra de nada? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

Vampiros não dormem e nem tem apagão. A não ser se estiverem sobre o dom de outro... Alec estava aqui? Céus! Os Volturi já vieram?

- Eu comecei a beber e só sentia o frenesi da sede sendo aplacada. Um torpor normal quando eu bebo, e assim eu fiquei até despertar e ver seus irmão se desculparem.

- Porque meus irmãos estavam se desculpando? – Edward perguntou cada vez mais confuso.

- Alice estava quase matando Emmett e Rosalie e Jasper estavam quase se desmembrando. Kimberly e Leonard estavam tentando separar eles. Ou seria melhor dizer, também estavam se matando? – Charlie apenas informou o que os O'Conell o contaram.

Edward olhou com espanto e sua respiração foi ficando rápida. As coisas, pelo visto, saíram fora do controle.

Mas que maldita hora para resolverem brigar! Edward pensou. Ele sabia o quanto seus irmãos gostavam de brigar para extrapolar o excesso de energia. Embora Alice e Rosalie sempre ficavam fora desse momentos.

- Mais porque Alice foi brigar com Emmett e Rosalie com Jasper? –Edward perguntou. Não fazia sentido suas irmãs se envolverem em brigas. Alice por odiar estragar suas roupas de marcas, mesmo que ela sempre as usasse somente uma vez. E Rosalie porque sempre se sentia superior a todos e defendia que esses atos eram de homens das cavernas e não de vampiros civilizados.

- Pelo que me contaram... Jasper do nada pulou na frente de Riley estragando a emboscada. Rosalie ficou com raiva dele e o atacou. Depois Emmett foi tentar defender sua parceira e Alice defender Jasper. Quando menos se viu, os dois estavam tentando se matar. Esme e Carlisle foram atrás de Riley para ele não fugir, e Matt foi logo em seguida para ajudar.

- E mesmo assim não conseguiram pega-lo? – Edward perguntou incrédulo.

- Como eu te disse, tudo deu errado. Seu pai acabou entrando em luta com Paul que estava na forma de lobo e sua mãe entrou em briga com Sam. Matt começou a brigar com Leah e depois tudo se acalmou. E é por isso que quero que não desgrude de Bella. Não sabemos se há algo com que se preocupar. Então é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

A medida que Charlie reprisava o que lhe foi contato, mas incrédulo ele ficava, a confusão tinha tido origem por motivos idiotas. Edward escutou tudo com precisão e tentava achar alguma explicação plausível para a confusão. Não podia acreditar que seu pai e sua mãe, sempre tão ponderados e amorosos, tivessem também brigado como se fossem um bando de recém-criados. E o pior. Riley estava vivo. Vivo para vingar a morte de Victória. Vivo para tomar para si a vingança de Victória. E ainda tinha a história do exercito que podia ou não existir. E que se existisse, com toda certeza estaria ligada com a morte de Seatle e assim os Volturi poderiam fazer uma visita nada agradável.

- Só isso, Charlie? – Charlie aquiesceu. – Tem certeza que não tem mais nada? – Edward perguntou descrente. Tinha que ter mais coisa aí. Ou seu irmão Jasper havia resolvido brincar com o ânimo de todos, o que ele duvidava, pois seu irmão era sempre centrado e a responsabilidade sempre em primeiro lugar, ou alguma coisa tinha passado despercebido por todos.

- A única coisa a mais foi que Leah e Matt se apaixonaram do nada e desde então não se largam mais! – Charlie falou rindo com um pouco de humor se lembrando o grude que os dois estão e o desgosto que Seth está sentindo por morrer de ciúmes da sua irmã.

Essa noticia caiu com verdadeira apreciação para Edward. Embora Bella tenha aceitado se casar com ele, ele ainda temia que Matt pudesse lutar por Bella. E sinceramente ele não tinha ideia de como fazer para lutar contra si mesmo, de certa forma.

- Charlie... Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa. – Edward começou inseguro. Um dos porém-todavia-contudo que Bella tinha imposto, era a aprovação de Charlie para a união deles.

- O que há? – Charlie perguntou já temeroso. Se fosse algo que pusesse em risco a vida de Bella ou sua neta, ele imediatamente manteria seu escudo erguido constantemente. Nem que para isso Bella tivesse que terminar seus estudos em casa.

- Eu pedi Bella em casamento. – Edward informou.

Foi um alivio para Charlie. Não era nada grave, pelo menos.

- Boa sorte em tentar convencê-la a aceitar. Renée a convenceu a não se casar antes dos quarenta. – Charlie comentou com humor, certo de que sua filha tinha dito um não bem redondo.

- E ela aceitou. – Edward completou temeroso.

Charlie o encarou de volta tentando entender aquelas palavras.

- Como? – Perguntou ainda cético.

- Ela aceitou. – Edward confirmou.

Ambos ficaram se encarando. Charlie estava perplexo. Se sua filha tinha aceitado ele não podia fazer nada.

Minha garotinha é tão nova. Pensou com pesar.

Edward retribuía o olhar esperando o que Charlie diria sobre isso.

A respiração de Bella começou a acelerar denunciando que logo ela acordaria para o momento humano dela.

- Se você a fizer sofrer... – Charlie não conclui a ameaça deixando ela pairar no ar, mas Edward sabia muito bem o resto. Se algum dia ele fizesse Bella sofrer, Charlie tinha deixado bem claro que não o mataria, mas que o faria sofrer incessantemente; Edward ou qualquer outro que fizesse sua garotinha derramar lágrimas.

Bella despertou, olhou em volta, e como quase sempre, seu pai estava sentando na cadeira de balanço a olhando com ternura, e como sempre (com exceção de quando ele ia caçar), seu anjo estava abraçado a ela.

- Momento...

Bella não precisou terminar. Charlie e Edward falaram juntos.

- Momento humana.

Enquanto Bella ia para o banheiro Charlie prosseguiu.

- Você vai transforma-la? – Charlie, aos sussurros, indagou inseguro.

- Sim. Acho que depois que nossa filha tiver um ano ou dois. – Edward comentou dando de ombros, sentando na cama esperando sua bela humana voltar.

- E a alcateia? – Charlie ainda não havia chegado a uma conclusão se gostaria que sua filha estivesse presa eternamente a essa vida ou não. Mas se lembrava da vez que Jacob escutou os planos e não gostou nada da história, além de prometer que se acontecesse, a alcateia mataria tanto Bella quanto quem a criou.

- Acho que vamos ter que ir embora para não quebrarmos o tratado. – Edward falou pensativo.

- Eu vou com vocês. – Charlie falou firme e logo em seguida Bella entrou no quarto, sonolenta demais para perceber o assunto abordado.

- E quando ela nasce? – Ângela perguntava para Bella na única aula que ela não tinha com Edward.

- A doutora Kimberly me falou algo como daqui um mês e três semanas, que daria próximo a formatura. – Bella comentou enquanto se sentava na carteira.

- E você e o Edward vão fazer como? – Jéssica perguntou já abrindo o livro no capitulo que as três estudariam.

- Como assim? – Bella perguntou sem intender.

- Você sabe... Vão morar juntos? Vão para faculdade? Vão se separar? – Jéssica perguntou interessada demais para Bella. Na mente de Jéssica ocorria que se Edward deixasse Bella, seria fácil, agora, para ela se aproximar dele. Ainda mais com Bella gorda e um bebe chorão a caminho.

Bella percebendo a maldade oculta pela falsa cordialidade de Jéssica, tratou logo de jogar um balde de água fria.

- Vamos nos casar. – Declarou sorrindo abertamente.

Edward estava em sua sala, assistindo pela milésima vez a aula de constituição civil, mas parte de sua mente, como sempre, seguia cada passo de Bella pela mente que lhe era disponível. Que nesse momento, era a de Ângela. Ele ficou surpreso pela atitude de Bella, que sempre tão discreta, anunciou seu casamento com ele de forma enfática e com um sorriso lindo estampado no rosto. Isso dava mais ainda garantias a ele de que Bella seria sua para sempre.

Edward permanecia assistindo Bella pelos pensamentos de Ângela, quando entrou na sala seu antigo rival acompanhado pelo sua namorada.

Parecidos só na fisionomia, porque o gosto dele é bem diferente do meu. Como ele suporta fica com alguém tão fedido? Pensou com humor, enquanto Leah se apresentava na sala. Leah seria apenas ouvinte, pois tinha terminado seu ultimo ano, no ano passado.

- Então senhorita Leah Clearwater será nossa ouvinte pelo resto desse ano, classe. – O professor comentou com a sala. – Sente-se ali, senhorita. – O professor indicou. Mas Matt tratou logo de puxa-la para sua carteira.

Tinha sido decidido entre eles, que ficariam o mais próximos possíveis um do outro. E como a alcateia não tinha aceitado que ele fosse para a escola La Push, por não confiar nele totalmente, Leah decidiu ir para escola dele. Seriam mais um tempo juntos, já que ambos tinham a matéria de cor por causa da excelente memória que tinham.

Edward só temia uma coisa: A reação de Bella. Sabia que Bella tinha sentimentos por Matt, mas não sabia exatamente a natureza desses sentimentos, já que na semana passada, parecia que ela tinha tido ciúme do assédio que Matt sofria das outras garotas. Edward só não sabia se isso se devia pelos dois serem parecidos, ou se era por algum motivo a mais.

Assim que terminou a aula, Edward correu para encontrar com sua Bella. Ele pretendia contar a novidade primeiro. Teria que preparar Bella psicologicamente para ver Matt com Leah e aproveita e descobrir se ela gostava dele como amigo ou algo mais, a insegurança de perder Bella era grande, mesmo ela tendo aceitado seu pedido de casamento e carregando a sua filha.

Edward chegou na sala a tempo de ver sua Bella ameaçando a pegar os pesados materiais. E isso ele não permitiria.

- Bella! – Edward exclamou a repreendendo por carregar peso.

Assim que Bella escutou a voz de seu anjo, seu coração deu um solavanco de felicidade.

- Edward exagerado. – Retrucou de brincadeira já escovando os lábios nos dele.

- Só me preocupo com você, amor. – Edward falou entre beijos e colando a testa na dela. – Preciso conversar com você, amor. – Edward anunciou e Bella enrijeceu. – Calma, amor. Não é nada grave.

Ponderou fazendo caricias na face dela.

- O que foi, anjo? – Era a primeira vez que Bella o chamava audivelmente de anjo e o coração de Edward se encheu com isso.

Eu não mereço tanta perfeição. Pensou encantado.

- Queria conversa com você sobre o Matt. – Edward falou e Bella o olhou, confusa. Mas fez um gesto com a mão o incentivando a prosseguir. – Ele está namorando. – Anunciou e esperou o cérebro de Bella processar a informação e ela esboçar alguma reação, que não veio. Bella ainda o olhava confusa.

Não sendo nenhuma idiota, ele merece ser feliz. Bella pensava.

Depois de um tempo, Bella resolveu perguntar.

- Com quem? – Falou calma.

- Com Leah Clearwater.

- Leah... – Falou tentando se lembrar, até que enfim sua ficha caiu. – A filha do Harry? – Perguntou esboçando um sorriso. Ela o conhecia de vista. Sabia que era uma boa garota, embora sempre andasse com a cara amarrada e olhos tristes.

- Acho que sim. – Deu de ombros.

- Desde quando eles estão juntos? – Perguntou já indo em direção a porta.

- Desde sábado. – Falou seguindo ela com a mão em suas costas como que se estivesse a guiando, mas a verdade era para ampara-la caso ela tropeça-se nos próprios pés, como sempre ocorria.

- Eu não sabia que eles se conheciam. – Comentou andando pelo corredor.

- E eles não se conheciam até sábado. – Edward explicou.

- E já começaram a namorar? – Bella perguntou parando abruptamente e com o cenho franzido.

- Foi algo diferente. – Edward falou com calma.

- Estou vendo que foi bem, bem diferente. O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou ainda com a expressão confusa.

Esse era um terreno perigoso. Por um lado, não cabia ao Edward contar da vida particular dos outros. Por outro sabia que se Bella descobrisse sozinha ficaria magoada com ele e talvez toda a confiança que nos ultimo dias ela passou a demonstrar, fosse por agua a baixo.

- Acho que isso você deve perguntar a eles. Mas tem mais coisa que tenho que te contar. – Edward comentou a fazendo parar e olhar para ele.

- O que? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- No sábado veio um vampiro... – Ponderou as palavras e mentiu um pouco. – Nômade. E a minha família o caçou e seu pai também... – Falou com cuidado.

- Meu pai? – Falou elevando um pouco a voz pelo susto.

- E bem, a alcateia também. – Edward completou. – Ele se foi, os lobos se envolveram e foi assim que Leah e Matt se encontraram. – Terminou falando apressadamente com receio da reação de Bella.

Edward não contou uma mentira. Só amenizou os fatos, pois Bella não precisava saber de tudo. E depois de acalma-la e mostrar que tudo estava "certo", seguiram enfim para o refeitório.

Bella se deu bem com Leah e ela com Bella. Edward ao mesmo tempo que estava inquieto por não ter contado toda a verdade para Bella, estava certo de que tinha feito a coisa certa.

A semana havia se passado voando. Petrus enfim estava recuperado de todas as feridas provocadas pelo amor subido que emanou de Leah e Matt. Mas ele havia decidido que precisava pegar mais pesado. Era hora de mostrar como podia. Não foi difícil encontra uma pessoa invejosa demais e egoísta demais para poder adentrar. Jéssica estava disponível e seria através dela que ele faria todo o inferno na vida dos Cullen.

- Você é minha. – Declarou assim que viu Jéssica, já adentrando em seu corpo.

Era sexta feira.

Ele observou tudo a seu redor: Bella, Edward, Matt, Alice, Charlie e todos que ele tinha que usar para destruir um ao outro.

Como Edward sempre evitava os pensamentos de Jéssica, ele não percebeu que a voz mental dela já não era a mesma. O caminho estava livre. E nada melhor do que iniciar com uma bela verdade vindo a tona.

Assim que "Jéssica" e Bella ficaram sozinhas na aula de educação física, na qual Bella só assistia por estar grávida, Petrus iniciou seu plano.

- Sabia que Edward está mentindo para você? – Falou com malicia.

Bella passou a se sentir inquieta.

De novo não, por favor. Pensava temerosa, tendo todos os seus medos ressuscitados com aquela declaração.

- Do que você está falando, Jéssica? – Bella perguntou com a voz tremula.

Edward que observava tudo pelos pensamentos de Lauren que estava próxima, logo saiu da sala sem ao menos olhar para trás.

- Volte aqui, Cullen. – O professor esbravejava.

Matt e Leah foram atrás, sabendo de que se tratava de Bella. Só esperavam que não fosse nada grave. Alice que virá a decisão rápida de seu irmão, também tratou de ir ao seu encontro.

Vai dar merda. Edward rosnava por pensamento.

Enquanto isso "Jéssica" prosseguia com seu plano.

- Sobre sábado. Sabia que seu pai está correndo risco de vida? Que um vampiro está caçando seu papai?

Edward, Matt e Leah, chegaram ao mesmo tempo escutando o anuncio de "Jéssica".

- Bella! Não dê ouvidos a ela. –Edward falou desesperado.

- É verdade? – Bella perguntou já chorando, olhando em direção a Edward que adentrava na quadra.

Edward voltara a mentir para ela. E não só Edward, como Matt e seu pai. Sua confiança estava a um fio de ser quebrada. O demônio forçava esse pensamento para Bella.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo, ele não podia ter mentido para mim, não podia. Pensava Bella chorosa, seu medo que Edward a enganasse e a deixasse voltava com todas as forças, mas o pior é que não seria só ele e os Cullen's a deixá-la mais uma vez...

Edward apenas ficou em silencio para a pergunta de Bella. Não sabia o que fazer. Parte dele queria avoar em Jessica e desmembra-la. Parte queria dizer que tudo era mentira mesmo sendo verdade. E parte queria saber desde quando ela sabe sobre vampiros?

Graças ao barulho de bolas sendo arremessadas e quicando, alunos gritando, tênis deslizando pelo chão, professor apitando; todos os demais estavam alheios ao ocorrido, exceto os envolvidos.


	34. Quem ama se faz de cego e surdo

Capítulo 13 – Quem ama se faz de cego e surdo.

Narrado por Bella Swan

Fiquei olhando Edward, seus olhos continha medo, arrependimento e mais alguma coisa que eu não conseguia decifrar. Nossa filha ficava falando que o pai dela não era um mentiroso, mesmo não entendendo todo o significado da palavra mentira, ela defendia o pai. Mas eu sabia o quanto Edward poderia ser bom em mentiras.

O silencio era absoluto.

Olhei para o lado e vi a garota que fiz amizade. Leah parecia querer me dizer algo com os olhos. Matt parecia estar preocupado, o vinco em sua testa denunciava que algo mais passava por sua mente. Alice, que chegara por ultimo, parecia que tinha enfrentado uma maratona. Ela arfava e olhava intensamente Jéssica que estava ao meu lado.

Desviei o olhar de Alice e procurei ver o que ela via. Os olhos de Jéssica estavam negros, não só em suas íris, mas como todo o globo ocular. De repente todas as lâmpadas do ginásio começaram a falhar, a piscar, como se estivessem próximas de queimar. E Jéssica já não estava mais conosco. Ela sumira misteriosamente diante de meus olhos.

Tudo aquilo era muito para mim.

Não queria perder Edward, eu o amo desesperadamente. Não sei mais viver sem ele. Mas até que ponto tudo aquilo era mentira? Onde Jéssica descobrira sobre a natureza vampírica? Porque dar ouvido a ela, que estava nitidamente esperando o momento para tentar tirar Edward de mim? Eu sempre soube que havia muito mais na visão de Alice da semana passada. Não sabia? Então porque a hipótese de ser verdade que Edward estava mentido me feria tanto? Seria porque isso significava que meu pai também mentira? Seria porque significava que eles não confiavam em mim para partilhar seus problemas? Acho que a grande questão é que eu esperava que poderia confiar cegamente em cada palavra do meu anjo. Não quero ter medo ou pensar que por trás de qualquer coisa que ele fale, sempre terá algo mais.

Também não quero perder a presença de Alice. Gosto do jeito dela. Mesmo ela me "obrigando" a fazer compras, vestir roupas caras... Mesmo ela sendo muito animada a ponto de me deixar tonta com tantas informações.

A ideia de perder Charlie também não me agradava. Ele é meu pai, meu amigo... Somos tão parecidos na quietude e na tranquilidade. Eu o amo tanto...

Sim! Porque se fosse verdade o que Jéssica falara, que um vampiro caçava Charlie, bem sabia por experiências antigas que um vampiro destrói qualquer um que estivesse no caminho, bloqueando o alcance do seu objeto de obsessão.

A única coisa que não queria, era desconfiar de todos. A única coisa que não queria era pensar que todos sempre mentiriam para mim. A única coisa que não queria era perder aqueles a quem amo. Eu não queria ter medo. Queria confiar neles plenamente.

Quando dei por mim, estava na sala da mansão Cullen. Carlisle estava na minha frente, falando algo que meu cérebro não processava. Olhei a volta e Edward estava quase transtornado andando de um lado ao outro tentando chegar perto de mim e Rosalie o bloqueando. Alice estava com minha cabeça em seu colo, fazendo um carinho em meu couro cabeludo. Podia ver de longe Esme se aproximando com uma bandeja nas mãos, uma jarra em cima e um copo. Meu pai estava de pé nas costas de Carlisle também falando algo que eu não entendia. Minha cabeça latejava. Minha filha se remexia insistentemente. Ela era a única que eu compreendia no momento. Ela estava preocupada comigo.

Alice me ajudou a me sentar, aos poucos, o que ela falava foi criando significado em minha cabeça.

- Beba, Bella. É um suco de morangos, como você gosta. – Alice falava e Esme me estendia o copo já cheio. Apenas neguei com a cabeça, não tinha condições de beber nada. Esme deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro a nossa frente.

Eu olhava para eles tentando processar tudo, até mesmo o fato de como vim parar aqui, provavelmente tinha desmaiado.

Carlisle ainda falava, quando Esme sentou-se ao meu lado, mas eu ainda não o entendia. Minha atenção estava voltada agora em Edward, que esbravejava contra Rosalie.

- Me deixe chegar perto de Bella, Rosalie, ou não respondo por mim.

- Edward, olhe seu estado. Não vai fazer bem nem para ela e nem para Rennesme esse seu estado.

- Eu não estaria assim se você não estivesse me impedindo de chegar a Bella.

- E eu não estaria te impedindo se você não estivesse fora de controle.

- Rosalie, saia da minha frente.

- Se acalme que eu saiu.

- Rosalie!

- Edward!

Os dois discutiam em tom de aviso.

Era hora.

Por mais difícil que fosse eu queria saber a verdade. Queria saber se Jéssica falava a verdade. Queria saber o porquê me ocultaram parte da história. Sim! Porque eu até sabia, pela boca de Edward, que um vampiro nômade estivera em Forks. Mas pelo visto, havia mais do que isso por trás desse final de semana que estive na Flórida. Queria saber como Jéssica sabe sobre vampiros. Queria saber como ela sumiu diante dos meus olhos.

Meus olhos ainda estavam fixos em Edward e Rosalie, enquanto Esme e Alice seguravam a minha mão. Até que a voz de Charlie alcançou meus ouvidos como um trovão.

- Parem ou boto todos para fora. Levanto meu escudo e nunca mais ninguém chega perto. – Meu pai ameaçou.

Rosalie e Edward pararam, soltando um suspiro de derrota vieram e se sentaram. Edward veio em minha direção, pedindo permissão com o olhar, para se aproximar de mim.

Eu permitir.

Chegara a conclusão que aceitaria qualquer mentira dele para não perde-lo. Aceitaria qualquer coisa enquanto ele me quisesse. Porque tudo valeria a pena para tê-lo ao meu lado. Tudo seria suportável se ele estivesse comigo. Eu só não podia perdê-lo. Eu só não podia deixa-lo ir embora. Edward se sentara próximo aos meus pés, levando uma mão ao meu ventre. Como se reconhecesse o toque gelado, Rennesme enfim se aquietava. Os olhos de Edward não se desconectavam dos meus. A sensação que eu tinha era que se eu me concentrasse eu poderia escutar o que ele pensava. Talvez por ser exatamente o que eu pensava. Os olhos dele me transmitiam o mesmo medo que talvez o meu estivesse transmitindo: o medo de nos perdermos.

Levei minha mão ao seu rosto, afagando sua bochecha marmórea. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e os abriu, sua imensidão quase negra, pela sede que se aproximava, me fitavam.

- Me fale a verdade, anjo. – Pedi. Por pouco não reconheci minha voz. Estava doce, tremula e decidida.

- Eu falo, amor. Eu falo. Só me deixe te proteger. Só me deixe proteger você e nossa filha. Não me afaste. Não me deixe. Por favor! Eu não posso viver sem vocês! – A voz de Edward era tremula como a minha. A suplica saia dos seus lábios, confirmando todos os seus medos que eram reflexo dos meus.

A voz de Carlisle, enfim ganhava forma em meus ouvidos. Olhei atentamente a sala, e tinha mais pessoas do que tinham notado antes. Leah e Matt estavam sentados, abraçados, no sofá do lado direito. Leah me lançava um sorriso confiante em minha direção. Charlie estava sentando ao lado de Esme. Rosalie e Emmett se sentavam no sofá que ficava a minha frente. Jasper ficou ao fundo e eu sabia que ele estava ajudando com seu misterioso talento de manipular as emoções. Alice ainda segurava minha mão de modo confortador, enquanto minha outra mão ainda repousava na face do meu anjo.

- Bella, entenda antes de tudo que o que vamos te contar em nada interfere em sua vida. Que você não pode fazer nada a não se ficar calma e nos deixar cuidar de tudo. – Carlisle iniciou.

Assenti com a cabeça. Falar para ficar calma era fácil. Outra coisa seria eu ficar calma. E o suspense estava me matando.

Alice desviou minha atenção de Carlisle, quando ela começou a falar.

- Lembra aquele dia que eu tive uma visão no refeitório? – Assenti. – Eu vi um vampiro que estava decidido a vir aqui e tentar pegar Charlie.

O dom de Jasper estava tão intenso em mim, que mesmo tendo consciência que isso era algo preocupante, eu não conseguia sentir outra coisa a não ser calma e tranquilidade.

- Nós decidimos que seu pai deveria se deixar pegar para podermos pegar o vampiro. – Carlisle falou.

- Todos nós nos botamos a postos para pega-lo, mas ele acabou conseguindo fugir. – Jasper falou pesaroso e trocou um olhar intenso com Rosalie.

- E porque ele quer pegar meu pai? – Perguntei para Alice, mas foi meu pai quem respondeu.

- Talvez para vingar a morte de Victória.

Mas que vampiro era esse? E que ligação ele tinha com Victória para vingar a morte dela?

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, meu pai prosseguiu.

- Ele era parceiro de Victória.

- Victória não era parceira de James? – Perguntei confusa.

- Sim, mas ela estava com Riley.

- Eu pensei que vampiros só ficassem com uma parceira por toda a eternidade. – Falei mais comigo mesma do que com a sala.

- Em geral é assim. – Esme comentou.

- E se vocês não conseguirem pegar esse Riley? O que isso pode significar? – Perguntei para todos.

- Nós vamos pegar, Bella. É só uma questão de tempo. – Leah se pronunciou de forma confiante.

- Mas ele conseguiu fugir uma vez, pode conseguir fugir outras. Pode conseguir pegar meu pai. – Falei preocupada até onde dava, pois o dom de Jasper se intensificava cada vez mais sobre mim. Acho que se ele desse uma panelada na minha cabeça, seria mais ameno do que ele estava fazendo agora. Podia sentir minha cabeça pesando e a sonolência vindo.

- Eu mantive meu escudo abaixado, mas dessa vez será diferente, filha. Não tem que se preocupar comigo. Tudo dará certo.

A discussão ainda prosseguia. Todos estavam certos que isso não era algo a se temer. Só o futuro eminente e o ataque de um vampiro vingativo. Realmente. Não era nada de mais. E se esse Riley também estivesse com seus planos para me matar? E se ele sabia que tinha Rennesme a caminho? E se alguém se ferisse e eu o perdesse de vez?

De repente todos me pareceram frágeis. Tão frágeis quanto a minha humanidade. E o pior. Não sabiam reconhecer sua fragilidade. Depositavam sua confiança cega nas visões incertas de Alice. Depositavam sua confiança na força vampírica e no número em que se encontravam. Não paravam para pensar que nem todas as vezes, dois e dois são quatro. E algo me dizia que era justamente esse excesso de confiança que os faria presas fáceis. Porque quando subestimamos nossos adversários e superestimamos nossas capacidades, sempre nos tornamos vulneráveis.

Eu fiquei naquela sala, até não sei precisar que horas, escutando todos subestimando Riley. Todos supervalorizando os seus dons. Todos confiantes demais em suas capacidades, força e número. O silencio vinha da minha parte não como consentimento, mas como repreensão. Eles se recusavam a me escutar. Recusavam a escutar a humana frágil, que de repente, parecia que tinha mais visão da realidade do que eles. Ainda me lembrava da preocupação da semana passada... Da possível existência de um exercito... Da possível intervenção dos Volturi. Será que eles não percebiam que tudo aquilo era perigoso não só para a frágil humana aqui, como para eles também?

Edward e eu, ficamos abraçados, como se estivéssemos temendo perder um ao outro. E era isso mesmo.

Pois de três coisas eu tinha plena certeza:

Primeiro, eu amava Edward com todas as minhas forças. Segundo, eu faria vista grossa para todas as suas mentiras para poder tê-lo ao meu lado, porque eu simplesmente não sou capaz de viver sem ele. Terceiro, todos os vampiros daquela sala, bem como Matt e Leah, estavam abusando totalmente da própria sorte ao subestimar o adversário e superestimar a própria capacidade.

Quando finalmente cheguei em casa, com Charlie no carro patrulha e eu e Edward no volvo, qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver que pelo visto estavam fazendo a nossa mudança por nós.

- Acho que sua surpresa chegou, amor. – Edward declarou entrelaçando as nossas mãos e beijando as costas da minha mão.

- A minha surpresa é que alguém iria nos desapropriar? – Perguntei incrédula.

Edward só negou com a cabeça, e numa velocidade sobre-humana, largou minha mão, abriu a porta do carro e me ajudou a sair. Eu só vi um borrão que provavelmente era meu pai, entrando a toda velocidade dentro de casa.

- Acho que a sua surpresa só está exagerando um pouco. – Edward comentou divertido.

Fui adentrando a casa e escutando a voz de Charlie falando como trovão.

- Que porra que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é você? – Charlie falava para uma mulher que estava de costa sem se importar com um vampiro ensandecido. Acho que essa era uma boa descrição para o meu pai no momento.

A mulher tinha cabelos loiros até a cintura, o mesmo tom de minha mãe. Me lembrava algumas fotos de Renée quando era jovem.

Como Charlie não obteve resposta ele já estava indo de encontro a mulher que estava pintando a parede da sala com uma cor viva de um roxo berrante que já fazia contraste com os detalhes brancos das laterais. O armário e a televisão estavam afastados. Essa louca realmente estava se achando a dona da casa.

Quando Charlie arrancou da mão dela o rolo de pintura, ela imediatamente olhou para ele descrente. Charlie e eu ficamos paralisados e Edward rindo foi em direção a ela para ajudá-la.

- Mãe? – Perguntei surpresa.

_O que ela fez com o cabelo? Como que um cabelo curto em uma semana fica desse tamanho?_

- Meu bebê. – Renée falou quase como se fosse um arrulho e veio em minha direção me abraçando carinhosamente. A medida que minha mãe se movia, meu pai deslocava seu corpo para seguir os passos dela. Charlie estava estático e pasmo. Os olhos brilhavam intensamente, mas a falta de compreensão era tanto dele quanto minha. – Eu vim morar com vocês. – Ela declarou feliz. – Você não pensou que eu deixaria de curtir o resto de sua gravidez? Pensou?

_Não acredito!_


	35. As loucuras de Renée

Narrado por Charlie Swan

Eu não podia acreditar. A mulher que eu amei desde o primeiro momento que vi os olhos dela, desde o primeiro momento que vi seus longos cabelos loiros, desde o primeiro momento que... Bom, ela tinha colocado fogo nos pompons da equipe de torcida achando que aquilo deixaria as coisas mais... Interessantes. A mulher que eu amei desde a primeira loucura, estava agora na minha frente, com os mesmo cabelos que me encantaram desde o inicio, com os mesmo olhos e principalmente com a mesma propensão a loucuras que me conquistou.

Eu definitivamente ainda a amava.

E ela agora queria morar aqui, comigo e nossa filha, comigo e nossa neta. Na mesma casa que eu. Já não era bastante ter que ignorar o amor que eu sentia por ela? Tem que me contentar em saber que ela estava feliz com Phill e não comigo? Será que agora eu seria obrigado a conviver com ela e o Phill se amando... Na minha frente?

- E onde o Phill está? – Perguntei forçando uma naturalidade que não tinha.

A porra do meu genro só ria de mim. Porra, ajude, caramba. A minha filha estava tão pasma quanto eu.

_Acho que vou pedi abrigo para O'Conell, de novo. Não vou ficar tolerando love para cá e pra lá com a mulher que eu amo. Bosta. Estou ferrado._

_-_Nós não estamos mais juntos. – Renée declarou alegre vindo para meu lado e passando o braço na minha cintura. Por ação arco reflexo eu passei o braço por seu ombro.

Ação arco reflexo porra nenhuma. Eu estava é fazendo algo que eu queria a muito tempo.

Droga. Ela é minha. Eu a amo. Eu a quero para mim. Mas ela não suporta Forks ou falta de sol. E a merda é que eu _necessito_ viver numa bosta de lugar que não tenha sol.

O humano em mim estava em êxtase. O vampiro estava em chamas. Porra de sangue doce. Merda.

- E onde você vai morar, mãe? – Minha adorável filha fez o imenso favor de perguntar a mesma coisa que eu gostaria de saber.

- Aqui. Com Charlie. – Declarou. – A menos que você não queira. – Ela falou olhando para mim.

- Eu quero. – Droga. Falei rápido demais.

Em troca da minha resposta rápida, Renée abriu um sorriso de ofuscar o sol.

- Mas pelo visto a casa vai ficar meio interditada. – Edward comentou quando olhou a nossa volta, segurando o riso.

Dei um suspiro. Não seria Renée se ela não tivesse desmontado a casa, no mínimo, para não dizer outra coisa.

- A casa estava tão apagadinha. – Comentou triste pegando do chão o rolo de tinta. – Resolvi deixar ela um pouco mais alegre.

- E isso inclui desmontar a casa, mãe? – Minha garotinha perguntou.

Renée olhou em volta como se não estivesse vendo nada demais.

- Eu não desmontei a casa! Eu estou organizando ela. É diferente. – Se defendeu.

Organizar na concepção de Renée seria o meu jogo de sofá sem pano nenhum, ao cru, ou só a espumas, como queira. Todos os móveis que ficavam fixos na parede estavam no chão. A televisão, pelo visto, estava quebrada.

_Adeus liga de baseball. Adeus jogos de fim de semana. Adeus campeonato da NBA._

O DVD estava dependurado pelo cabo ainda ligado na tomada. E alguma coisa estava cheirando na cozinha. E pelo visto, não era nada agradável de se comer.

_Coitada da nossa garotinha._

- Mãe, você está cozinhando alguma coisa? – Bella perguntou já caminhando em direção a cozinha.

- Nada demais. Só uma lasanha. Acho que você vai gostar! – Renée falou voltando a pintar.

_Como__eu__amo__essa__louca._ Pensei.

Peguei dela o pincel e comecei a ajudar. Ela novamente sorriu para mim abertamente. O mundo não existia mais. Estava ali na minha frente à mulher que eu amava, que eu conheci a vinte anos atrás. A minha Renée.

Renée começou a mirar o pincel na minha direção. E eu comecei a fingir que fugia dela.

- Eu vou te pintar, Charlie. – Declarou enquanto eu me esquivava dela.

Eu não queria fugir. Se eu quisesse, na velocidade vampiresca já estaria muito longe de sua arma nada mortal: um pincel com tinta roxa.

- Eu é que vou te pintar. – Falei já passando o dedo na bochecha dela, que deu uma sonora gargalhada e eu acompanhei. Quanto menos vi, ela estava jogando um pequeno balde com tinta branca em mim.

Eu estava feliz. A tinta só se reteve na roupa. A minha pele marmórea não retia nada.

Estávamos embalados em nossa brincadeira infantil, comigo tomando todo o cuidado para simplesmente não esmagar nenhum osso dela. Mas fomos tirados de nosso momento por Bella gritando audivelmente.

- NÃO ACREDITO! EDWARD ME AJUDE.

Em uma batida de coração eu já estava ao seu lado vendo o motivo pelo alvoroço.

Dentro do forno estava pegando fogo. Sorte que tínhamos um extintor de incêndio em casa. Depois de fechar o registro e apagar o fogaréu. Minha filha caiu sentada na cadeira. Não existia lasanha, apenas um troço chamuscado. A forma da minha mãe agora era preta como um carvão.

- O que eu fiz de errado? – Renée perguntou olhando para a forma dentro da pia com a torneira ligada jogando água em cima. A fumaça nublava o ambiente.

- Mãe, você por um acaso deixou algum pano dentro do forno? – Bella perguntou carinhosamente.

Renée respondeu alegre como se estivesse respondendo corretamente a uma pergunta.

- É claro né, meu bebê. Você acha que eu ia pegar como a forma depois sem queimar meus dedinhos?

- Eu acho melhor você comerem lá em casa. O que acham. Eu posso cozinhar ou Esme. – Edward sugeriu.

Era melhor mesmo. Antes que ela botasse fogo em casa.

- Mas eu queria tanto comer uma lasanha. – Renée falou pesarosa.

- E vamos, mamãe. Só que na casa da minha sogra. O Edward cozinha maravilhosamente. A senhora vai ver. – Bella veio abraçando Renée.

Podia ler os lábios de Bella se movendo e dizendo que queria morar na mansão Cullen até a segurança do país estar sobre controle.

_Como eu amo as loucuras dela._

- Vai ser ótimo. – Renée se alegrou. Subiu em disparada a escada e pude escutar ela pegando alguma coisa e indo ao banheiro.

_Droga. Tenho que focalizar a minha mente para qualquer coisa que não seja a água caindo pelo corpo dela. Aquelas curvas... Aquele seio... Droga. Foco, Charlie. Não seria nada bom ficar excitado agora._

- Edward, acho que vou morar com você. Tudo bem? – Bella anunciou com os olhos arregalados olhando o estrago que ficou a cozinha.

- Claro, amor. Se não tiver nenhum problema para seu pai.

- Não. Não. – Falei mal prestando atenção aos dois. Minha mente estava em certo chuveiro no andar superior com certa mulher também no andar superior.

- Vocês querem que eu peça para Esme ajudar aqui? – Edward falou referente a alguma coisa.

- Acho que não, Edward. A mamãe gosta de inovar. Ela é meio instável.

Meu corpo foi se movendo por vontade própria e me vi subindo as escadas e parando na porta do banheiro. Em uma fração de lucidez me virei e entrei no meu quarto. Mas foi a pior besteira que fiz em anos.

- E quando você vai para casa? – Ouvi Edward perguntar.

Sobre a minha capa estava a _lingerie_ de Renée. Sem me controlar peguei a peça e levei ao nariz. O cheiro. O melhor cheiro do mundo. Meu corpo começou a ganhar vida em uma parte específica. Droga.

- Acho que vou pegar algumas roupas e já podemos ir. Quero deixar minha mãe e Charlie a sós. – Bella declarou.

_Ela__não__te__ama,__Charlie.__Só__está__aqui__pela__neta__de__vocês.__Larga__essas__peças__intimas__e__se__recomponha.__Tenha__respeito__pela__mulher__que__te__deu__a__filha__maravilhosa__que__você__tem._ Minha mente gritava para mim.

- Não precisa. Alice tem todas as roupas em casa. Ela meio que já previa que uma hora ou outra você iria para lá. – Edward comentou com Bella no andar de baixo.

Fiquei parado ali, olhando e obrigando as minhas mãos a devolverem para cama as roupas intimas de Renée. Quando finalmente me recompus e me viro para sair de lá, dou de cara com Renée com um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

- Pai, estamos indo. Nos encontramos na casa dos Cullen. – Minha filha falou do andar de baixo, enquanto eu engolia em seco.

- Tá. – Falei com um fio de voz. Sabendo que Edward me ouviria.

Renée estava enrolada a uma toalha marrom, com o corpo ainda molhado. Meus olhos se demoraram nas gotas que desciam pelo seu busto e eram capturadas pela toalha.

- Eles já foram? – Renée perguntou e eu apenas assenti.

Ela calmamente deixou a toalha cair nos pés revelando seu corpo nú.

_Fudeu._

Caminhou calmamente em minha direção.

- Calma. Quantas vezes já nos vimos nú? – Falou sedutoramente, passando por mim e pegando as roupas e se vestindo.

- Mu-Muitas. – Falei gaguejando.

- Acho melhor você se trocar, Charlie. Não vai querer me levar na casa dos Cullen com roupas cheias de tinta branca, não é querido?

Pela primeira vez depois que me tornei um vampiro, eu tive que tomar banho. Não por ter que limpar a pele, mas porque tive que bater uma punheta debaixo do chuveiro. A visão do corpo dela nu me deixou em chamas e sinceramente eu não fazia idéia do que fazer. Primeiro, Renée não me amava. Segundo, eu era um vampiro recém criado que ainda sentia muita sede e tinha que me controlar constantemente. Terceiro, era milhares de vezes mais forte que ela e poderia simplesmente pulverizar ela entre meus dedos; e isso definitivamente não era o que eu queria.

Se eu fosse humano, correria agora para Port Angeles e entraria em certa casa de shows, com certas garotas, e então me saciaria. Mas nem isso eu podia. Também acabaria por pulverizar a pobre infeliz. Fiquei me perguntando como o meu genro conseguiu, e isso me deu raiva. Ele tinha conseguido e ainda por cima com a minha garotinha. Se não fosse pela minha netinha que estava a caminho, bem que eu poderia dar umas bifas nele por ter se aproveitado da minha filha.

Quando chegamos à casa do Cullen, todos estavam lá. E quando digo todos, significa até os fedorentos dos filhos dos meus amigos. Leah obviamente estava porque Matt estava lá. Seth estava porque não queria deixar a irmã mais velha sozinha. Leonard e Kimberly estavam, acho, que por Matt estar. Jacob, estava, sei lá por que. Fora todos os Cullen, obvio. O cheiro de comida enchia o ambiente. E Renée nem esperou eu parar direito o carro e já entrou as pressas. Foi engraçado de se ver. Ela entrou se guiando pelo cheiro. Pareciam aquelas cenas de desenho animado com o urso flutuando enquanto a fumaça saborosa o guiava até o prato de comida. Não que Renée parecesse um urso, mas que ela fez igual, ah, isso ela fez.


	36. Confraternização

Narrado por Rosalie Hale

A casa estava um verdadeiro furdunço. Há quinze minutos, quando Edward saiu da nossa casa, para levar Bella até a sua casa, que Alice estava nos deixando loucos. Tivemos que sair correndo e comprar ingredientes para uma lasanha. Porque a mãe de Bella viria para Forks. Assim disse o leitor de mentes, vulgo Edward. E é claro, as previsões da _adorável_Alice. Argh!

- Alice, que merda você está fazendo? – Rosnei para a irritante da minha irmã da maneira mais educada que consegui, quando a vi ligando para mais alguém.

- Eu estou chamando o pessoal. Obvio! – Respondeu a irritante Alice com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

Ela tinha ligado para os O'Conell e eles já estavam a caminho. Mas o chato do Matt só viria se sua lobisomem pudesse vir. Argh! E deu a _brilhante_ ideia para Alice chamar o sarnento do Jacob.

_Quero só ver o que o Edward vai achar disso. Nisso nós dois concordávamos._

O Jacob era uma péssima presença. Nos insultava o tempo todo.

- Desde quando chamar lobisomens para uma confraternização deveria ser obvio? – Desafiei Alice, que não estava nem se importando.

- Ah, por favor! Rosalie, é só para comemorar! – Alice se defendeu arrumando a mesa de jantar que pelo visto, finalmente seria usado para o proposito que ela foi concebida.

- Filha, devo fazer quantas formas? – Esme perguntou para Alice quando estava colocando quatro formas no forno. Eu tive que ajudar na montagem dos pratos.

- Faça umas vinte. Vejo você se lamentando depois por ter feito só dez. Tentei ver você com quinze formas e a lamentação era menor. Então com vinte, você ainda está se lamentando, mas não está realmente triste. – Alice comentou com o rosto vazio. Provavelmente vendo o futuro e contornando os pontos cegos que tanto Bella estava promovendo quanto a presença dos lobos fedorentos.

- Tudo bem. – Esme concordou sorridente por finalmente usar todas as formas que ela tinha comprado inutilmente.

_Desisto.__Eu__é__que__não__vou__ficar__aqui__mexendo__nessas__comidas__asquerosas._ Pensei já me afastando da cozinha e deixando Esme sozinha. Alice viu minha exasperação e deixou de arrumar a mesa para ajuda-la nos preparativos das formas de comida.

- Filha, a que horas você vê nosso futuro desaparecendo? – Carlisle perguntou, aparecendo na cozinha trazendo umas garrafas de vinho.

- Às sete horas, pai. – Alice respondeu ainda concentrada nos alimentos.

- E a que horas você nosso futuro voltando? – Perguntei calmamente enquanto foliava as folhas da revista sem realmente me importar com o conteúdo.

- Depois das onze. – Ela respondeu hesitante. Tem mais ai.

- O que? Só depois das onze? – Perguntei de forma exasperada. Para mim, ficar quatro horas aturando uma confraternização sem importância ia ser torturante.

_A Bella vem morar aqui. Grande coisa. Não foi Rennesme que nasceu. É só a Bella. O que já estava previsto._

- Talvez depois da uma da manhã, para ser mais exata. – Alice falou agora verdadeiramente. Os meninos só abafaram o riso.

_Tá. Como se eles também não fossem ser torturados pelo fedor como eu vou ser!_

- Amor, assim está bem? – Da sala, Jasper perguntou para Alice quando terminou de alinhar os sofás.

- Afaste mais as poltronas, Jasper. – Alice respondeu sem se importar em ir até a sala e conferir.

- Alice! Bella está vindo morar aqui. Não deveria ser uma festa. Já era esperado, lembra? – Tentei ponderar para o absurdo que estava acontecendo aqui.

_Como uma coisa tão simples pode necessitar de tanta frescura? Alice sabe que Bella não gosta. Porque insiste? Se fosse por Rennesme, ainda valia. Mas não é._

- Mas Bella considera todas essas pessoas, como amigos. Então é meu dever além de recebê-la em grande estilo, como a fazer compartilhar esse momento com quem ela ama. – Alice falou com as mãos na cintura.

- E isso inclui chamar um bando de fedorentos? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Também não me agrada isso. Mas tenho certeza que se for só nós e os pais de Bella, ela vai acabar se lembrando da festa de aniversário. E você bem viu como ela reagi a festas na nossa casa. Então estou só me garantindo que será uma confraternização, _simples_, e que tenha pessoas a mais que configure algo diferente do que a ultima vez. – Alice explicou, novamente se virando para as formas de comida.

- Argh. Eu não vou suportar. – Reclamei com a esperança de alguém me escutasse. Mas pelo visto não tinha sorte. Podia escutar ao longe os O'Conell conversando enquanto corriam. Estavam próximos.

- Filha, deixe Alice. – Carlisle tentou me acalmar.

- Porque, Carllisle? Me de um bom motivo! – O desafiei. Duvido que ele tenha um bom motivo para continuar com essa festinha.

- Rosalie, você estava na conversa com a doutora Kimberly do mesmo jeito que todos estávamos. Não preciso te explicar nada. – Carlisle falou autoritário. Era raro quando ele usava esse tom de "sou o pai e não discuta comigo", mas agora ele estava usando.

_Será que eu sou a única de bom senso aqui?_

- Só por que Jacob é à base de apoio emocional dela? É por isso que eu vou ter que aguentar isso aqui? E ter que aturar aquela cópia de quinta do Edward que é tão irritante quanto o original? – Falei deixando de lado a revista que ainda estava em minhas mãos, e jogando as mãos para cima.

_Não posso acreditar que tenho que passar por essas coisas por causa da Isabella, isso tudo é culpa dela. Eu só passo por isso por causa da Renesmee, por que se não..._

- Rosalie, pare. – Carlisle falou de modo enfático.

- Amor, deixa. Se algum lobisomem se atrever a atravessar seu caminho eu juro que o estraçalho. – Emmett, apareceu na cozinha, e falou esfregando as duas mãos como se estive feliz com a possibilidade.

- Não será preciso, crianção. E você, Rosalie se comporte. – Esme pontuou. As outras formas já estavam prontas, mas aguardavam o momento para ser colocado no forno.

- Tudo bem, Esme. – Me rendi contrariada. Mas Esme parou na minha frente e com um olhar ameaçador eu já sabia que tinha feito coisa errada. – Desculpe. Tudo bem, mãe.

Esme odiava que não a chamássemos de mãe. Ela era nossa mãe e ponto. Sem discussões. E quando alguém se esquecia disso, ela logo colocava as coisas em ordem.

Emmett para aliviar o clima resolveu roubar uma das panelas de Esme, a predileta. Sabia que Esme logo reclamaria e tudo acabaria em risadas.

- Emmett! Devolve isso, menino! – Esme falou correndo atrás de Emmett que ia de um lado a outro segurando a panela no alto da cabeça para ela não pegar.

_Bobo. Como se ela não pudesse pegar em um pulo!_

- Mãe, pra que a senhora vai precisar disso? – Emmett falou rindo ainda com a panela no alto de sua cabeça.

- Rosalie, vamos arrumar o quarto do Edward. – Alice me chamou assim que viu que aquilo ainda ia longe. Ah, e ainda tínhamos que terminar de arrumar o quarto de Edward, mais especificamente o closet e as roupas de Bella.

- Alice, relaxa um pouco. – Jasper pediu quando a gente passou por ele.

- Jasper, não dá. Temos só meia hora. Até o Edward chegar à casa da Bella, já foi uns quinze minutos. Lá, acho que ele deve gastar uns dez minutos e até vir pra cá novamente, talvez mais quinze. Temos que ser rápidos. – Alice retrucou do terceiro andar, sabendo que Jasper a escutaria.

Pelo vidro do quarto do Edward vi a família O'Conell chegando e logo arás a molambenta da loba fedorenta.

_Argh! Além de fedida se veste horrendamente. Não tinha uns trapos melhor, não?_

- Alice! – A chamei quando terminamos de organizar o closet e depois o banheiro. Segundo as expectativas de Alice, só teríamos mais dez minutos e enfim Bella chegaria.

- Hum... – Ela incentivou.

Estávamos organizando as ultimas roupas de Bella de forma mais acessível, deixando as mais luxuosas em um canto especial e as mais simples, estilo de Bella, em outro canto. Edward tinha tido dificuldade com Alice nesse setor. Ele até teve que ameaça-la, de certo modo. Por Alice, um dos quartos seria demolido e se transformaria em um imenso closet só para Bella.

- Você tem certeza que Bella vai vim morar conosco a partir de hoje? – Perguntei insegura. Queria tanto que Bella viesse para cá. Assim poderia ficar mais perto de Rennesme e curtir os últimos momentos da gestação.

- Tenho! – Falou convicta.

- E como você tem certeza disso? – Perguntei insegura.

- Porque o futuro de Charlie ficou nítido e... Constrangedor de se ver. E o nosso ficou meio embaralhado. – Falou rindo terminando o closet e indo arrumar o banheiro.

- O que você quer dizer com constrangedor? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Renée vai fazer... Qual seria o termo apropriado? Tortura sexual? Não sei. Só sei que ela veio decidida para torturar o chefe de policia. – E soltou uma gargalhada. – As coisas vão esquentar muito na casa dos Swan. Se Bella não vier hoje para cá, acredite, ela vai pedir para vir amanhã.

Estávamos descendo as escadas e já podíamos sentir o fedor da molambenta no andar debaixo. As vozes eram animadas. Podíamos escutar Carlisle em uma conversa empolgada com Kimberly, falando de termos médicos e estudos clínicos. Leonard estava conversando com Jasper e discutiam sobre fatos históricos e o estudo antropológico ao longo dos séculos. Jasper tinha uma fixação pelo comportamento humano, talvez por causa de seu dom peculiar. Matt estava em uma conversa melosa com a molambenta e fedorenta da namorada dele. Esme e Emmett ainda estavam em "guerra".

Como calculado por Alice, já podíamos escutar o carro do Edward estacionando dentro da garagem. E com toda certeza, Bella estava junto.

- Sério? – Bella indagou.

Escutamos a porta do carro se abrir e depois se fechar.

- Bella você não tem noção dos pensamentos da sua mãe. Acho que Charlie vai sofrer alguns bocados com ela.

- Ela tinha me falado que ainda gostava dele. E eu a incentivei a lutar. Mas não sabia que seria _desse_ jeito.

Os passos deles se aproximavam cada vez mais da casa.

- Bella!

- O que?

- Antes de entrar tenho que te alertar de uma coisa.

- Pode falar. – A voz de Bella ficou repentinamente tensa.

Todos na sala fizeram silencio.

- Alice meio, pelo que estou _vendo_, organizou uma confraternização.

- Para que?

Alice ao meu lado só revirou os olhos. Eu disse que ela ia achar isso tudo ridículo e demais para ela. Mas ninguém quis me escutar. Alice com a mania dela de estar sempre à frente com as visões dela, mesmo não tendo nesse caso, achava que sabia de tudo.

- Ela deduziu que você viria morar aqui hoje... E bem... Quis te receber em grande estilo.

O silencio reinou. Tanto fora de casa como dentro. Podia até imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Com toda certeza ela empacou e não entraria nem a força.

De repente, enfim, a voz de Bella quebrou o silencio.

- Quando você diz confraternização é o que exatamente?

Alice fez sinal para todos a seguirem e se dirigirem até a garagem. E todos assim fizemos.

- Significa que seus amigos irão jantar conosco, de certo modo. Vamos conversar e depois todos vão para sua casa. – Alice falou assim que adentrando a garagem.

Bella estava de costa e não nos viu. Suas mãos estavam na base das costas. Ela virou lentamente e abriu a boca em um perfeito "o" quando viu todos. Por algum motivo desconhecido ela se emocionou. Limpou uma lágrima solitária que escorreu pelo rosto e veio abraçar a todos.

Depois disso, todos entraram na mansão. A conversa seguia animada. Não demorou muito e já sentimos o fedor de dois idiotas. Jacob estava acompanhado de outro, que depois de muitos comprimentos, se apresentou como Seth. Por algum motivo desconhecido, Edward se deu bem com Seth.

As primeiras fornadas de lasanha já estavam saindo do forno e empesteando o ambiente com um cheiro desagradável. Os fedorentos logo se instalaram em volta das formas de comida e salivavam. Um carro parou na frente de casa e já sabíamos quem era. O chefe de policia chegara junto com uma loira que entrou no ambiente sem se importar com nada e já foi direto para as formas de comida.

Narrado por Bella Swan

Minha mãe entrou feito um furacão. Todos ficaram loucos com ela durante toda a noite. Meu pai ria feito um bobo. Edward emburrou e não largava de mim; a sensação que eu tive era que se ele pudesse, ele me carimbaria como dele. Mas não posso realmente culpa-lo. Jacob também não facilitou em nada a situação. Rosalie estava toda cheia de paparicos comigo.

O único assunto que realmente a distraiu e enfim acalmou Edward e sossegou o Jacob, foi mecânica. Depois que esse assuntou foi abordado, Edward finalmente ficou tranquilo. Jacob conversou animadamente com Rosalie trocando ideia de consertos de motos, carros e motores em geral. Discutiam animados as melhores lojas de peças e os melhores ferros velhos para aquisição de miudezas de motores até que quando menos vi, os dois se dirigiram para garagem. Ai foi à vez de o Emmett emburrar e ir atrás da Ursinha dele como ele ficou resmungando.

Edward conversou animadamente com Seth sobre histórias Quileutes e sobre a propriedade peculiar da natureza dos vampiros e dos lobisomens, e assim inventaram várias teorias para a existência de ambos.

Eu fiquei a mercê dos assuntos obstétricos de Carlisle e Kimberly.

Hora ou outras os ânimos de todos se alteravam, mas depois de algum tempo descobri que era Jasper fazendo demonstrações para Leonard e assim obterem mais dados observatórios sobre as reações humanas as diferentes situações.

Alice, Esme e Renée estavam super empolgadas na discussão de decoração, montagem e estilo de ambientes.

Matt e Leah estavam cheios de segredos e risos e não paravam de comer; Matt acho que para acompanhar Leah, pois a cara dele não era nem um pouco agradável, e Leah comia como se fosse uma draga. Tinha escutado algo como "Lobisomens comem muito mesmo", mas não sabia precisar se era esse o caso.

Depois de uns bons minutos, Emmett tinha voltado da garagem mais emburrado do que antes. Era nítido que ele estava morrendo de ciúmes. Mas acabou se esquecendo de tudo quando Charlie o convidou para umas apostas de força.

Ai todos saímos de casa e fomos ver os dois brincando, se divertindo com tudo. Emmett tentava lançar longe uma pedra de um metro por dois e meio, mas meu pai acabou ganhando. Depois foi a vez da queda de braço, na qual meu pai perdeu. Mas eu desconfio que isso se devia ao que minha mãe tinha feito... Quando ele estava concentrado nisso, minha mãe se aproximou e mordeu a nuca dele sussurrando algo. Meu pai foi derrotado no mesmo instante e depois disso só se escutava as piadas infames de Emmett que deixou meu pai constrangido e minha mãe feliz.

Eu sinceramente não tinha imaginado que ela seria assim. Ela provocava meu pai na cara dura. Definitivamente a timidez eu puxei do meu pai, porque minha mãe não tinha nada de tímida. A palavra certa talvez fosse devassa, mas achei um pouco vulgar para aplicar o termo a minha mãe.

Rennesme desmaiou depois das dez da noite. O que foi um alivio, ela estava muito empolgada pelo fato da mãe e o pai morarem juntos, mesmo não tendo plena consciência da diferença de pais separados, e me chutava constantemente. A noite se encerrou comigo caindo nos meus próprios pés. Minha perna estava inchada e a dor nas costas estava me matando.

- Edward faz aquela massagem,porfavor,meuspésestãomematando! – Pedi manhosa depois de sair do banho.

Estava só vestida de calcinha e uma camisola que mal dava até o pé da barriga. O tecido era de um branco meio transparente e com toda certeza era fruto das loucuras da Alice, o bojo era branco também, mas pelo menos ocultava a pele.

- Claro amor.

Sentei na cama e Edward ficou nas minhas costas. Subia e descia as mãos em uma massagem confortadora.

- Bella! – Ele me chamou inseguro.

- Sim. – Ronronei. A massagem estava divina.

- Você realmente me perdoou por eu ter te ocultado parte dos fatos do final de semana passado?

Dei um suspiro para organizar a minha mente.

- Edward! Eu não tenho que te perdoar. Mas eu gostaria que você não me ocultasse nada. Você tem que entender que eu faço parte da sua família agora. Eu aceitei me casar com você. Teremos uma filha daqui a pouco mais de um mês. Estou rodeada de mundo mítico tanto como você. Vou me transformar em uma vampira não sei quando, mas vou. E me esconder ou ocultar a verdade não vai me fazer bem. Preciso saber das coisas. Se vou ficar calma eu não sei. E não posso dizer que não vá ficar preocupada com aqueles a quem amo. Só não quero ficar pensando que a todo o momento você pode estar me ocultando alguma coisa ou para me poupar ou porque você não confia em mim. Somos um só. Só queria que você entendesse isso.

Edward ficou em silencio por algum tempo. Após terminar a massagem nas minhas costas, ele me ajudou a me recostar na cabeceira da cama e foi fazer massagem nos meus pés. O vinco em sua testa marmórea denunciava que ele estava meditando o que eu havia dito. Deixei-o assim. É bom organizar a mente.

Quando eu estava quase dormindo ele me puxou para seu abraço. Estava de costas para seu peito. A coberta separava nossos corpos mais do que eu permitia normalmente, mas a noite estava mais fria do que o normal e apenas por isso não reclamei. Embora soubesse que isso não perduraria por toda a noite. O aquecedor estava ligado no quarto e logo não precisaria mais de coberta e poderia ficar com o contato de nossas peles.

Edward rompeu o silencio.

- Estamos desconfiados que esse Riley saiba de alguma coisa sobre os vampiros recém criados em Seatle. E tememos que eles façam parte do exercito que Victória disse ao seu pai que estava montado.

Respirei calmamente e esperei me recompor para enfim dar prosseguimento a conversa. Mesmo estando sonolenta, esse assunto não podia ficar para depois.

- O que acontecerá se realmente existir um exercito? – Indaguei com a voz o mais estável que consegui.

- Os Volturi podem vir aqui.

- Por quê? Porque os Volturi destroem esses exércitos? – Perguntei. Ainda me lembrava de claramente da conversa há duas semanas quando o noticiaria falou das chacinas misteriosas de Seatle, e a resposta que Matt deu.

- Recém-criados são mais fortes. E os Volturi precisam eliminar qualquer coisa que queira se unir e juntar forças para que nenhum desses grupos sanguinário tente rouba a realeza deles.

- Se os Volturi vierem aqui verão que ainda sou humana. – Pensei depois de um tempo em silencio.

- Eles sabem que primeiro você precisa ter nossa filha. E... Bem... Eles estão terrivelmente curiosos sobre isso. Então não faram nada. Por enquanto.

- Nossa filha corre perigo?

- Não deixarei que nada aconteça a ela. – Edward garantiu.

Depois disso eu acabei dormindo. Mas acordei no meio da noite com o telefone celular do Edward tocando. Ele foi e atendeu. Estranho.

- Não. Não sabemos... A ultima vez que a vi ela estava no Ginásio... Não. Bella está comigo... Sim, ela estava comigo quando a vimos pela ultima vez... Porque não ligam para o Chefe Swan?... Sim, pode contar conosco... Sim, vamos ajudar.

Edward desligou o celular e deu um longo suspiro.

- Quem era?

- O senhor Stanley.

Foi então que me lembrei de Jéssica. Ela havia sumido na nossa frente. Era de se imaginar que ela teria voltado para casa mesmo não entendendo como ela sumira diante de meus olhos. Mas pelo visto, ela ainda não retornara.

- Edward, você viu o que eu vi? Digo. Ontem ela sumiu diante dos meus olhos e os olhos dela estavam...

- Estranhos. Eu sei. Também vi. Os pensamentos dela estavam com voz diferente também. Era uma voz grossa e aterrorizante. Alice me disse que no futuro de Jéssica só se vê corpos caídos e ensanguentados. – Edward falou se sentando na cama e me colando em seu colo.

Estava sonolenta, mas o que ele dissera me pegou desprevenida. Como assim corpos sangrentos? O que isso poderia significar? Tudo bem que Jéssica era invejosa e fofoqueira, mas ter no futuro a morte de pessoas, para mim era um pouco demais.

- O que você acha que isso pode significar? – Perguntei no meio de um bocejo.

- Não sei, mas temos que ver. Não é normal alguém simplesmente sumir diante de nossos olhos. E também não é normal os olhos dela estarem todo negro incluindo o globo ocular.

- Você conversou com Carlisle sobre isso?

- Não. As coisas foram meio corridas.

- Então vamos falar com ele. Talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa. Não sou a maior amiga de Jéssica, mas também não quero mal a ela. E se ela está desaparecida deve ser horrível para os pais dela.

- Bella, não dá para falar agora com meu pai. Ele está meio... Ocupado. – Edward torceu o rosto e ficou tímido. Acho que podia imaginar no que Carlisle e Esme estavam ocupados. – Alice está tão... Que também não conseguiria nos ajudar no momento. Não enquanto ela não...

- Terminar com Jasper?

- Exato.

- O meu pai já sabe?

- O senhor Stanley disse que entrou em contato com seu pai e ele já iniciou as buscas. – Edward deu um sorriso sem humor. – Pediu uma roupa dela para dar aos "cães" farejadores.

- Meu pai vai tentar a encontrar através do cheiro. Não é?

- Sim.

- O que podemos fazer para ajudar?

- No momento quero que volte a dormir. Assim que Alice... Ou assim que Carlisle... Bom... Poderei falar com ele. – Edward falou meio embaraçado. No mesmo momento pude ouvir alguns gemidos e fiquei imaginando que devia ser muito pior para o Edward. Já que a audição dele é muito melhor que a minha, além dele sem querer estar na mente deles.

- É assim durante toda noite? – Perguntei me referindo aos gemidos e urros que escutava. Se não tivesse tão cansada e tão pesada, com toda certeza, eu e o Edward estaríamos emitindo os mesmo sons agora.

- Sim! Pelo menos não estão demolindo nenhuma parede. – Comentou de forma divertida.

- É assim tão intenso? – Deveria ser algo surreal para chegar e demolir algo. Mas pudera. Eles são fortes. O que me faz pensar a força hercúlea que Edward tem que fazer para ser sempre gentil e não impor sua força e velocidade sobre o meu corpo humano.

- Você saberá quando for uma, meu amor. Agora durma. – Edward encerrou o assunto. E começou a cantarolar para mim.

O cansaço estava grande. A confraternização tinha ido até a uma da manhã. E só acabou porque eu estava dormindo sobre os meus pés, além de não conseguir mais disfarçar o incomodo que minhas costas e pernas estavam me dando.

Leah, Seth e Jacob comeram praticamente toda a comida que Esme fez. Minha mãe também comeu bem, e Matt tentou acompanhar Leah, sem êxito. Eu comi até o tanto que conseguir, ou seja, quase nada. Os pés de Rennesme já estavam no meu estomago e se eu forçasse, acabaria passando a noite no banheiro, por fim, me contentei com meu "suco de beterraba".

O que sobrou da lasanha acabou ido para La Push. Jacob saiu dizendo que vampiros fediam, mas pelo menos sabiam cozinhar muito bem. O que deixou Esme de um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Esme até chegou a se lamentar que poderia ter feito mais algumas formas para que pudessem ser levadas aos outros garotos-lobos, como ela se referiu, mas Seth a acalmou dizendo que nem todos comprariam a ideia de comer algo feito pela mão de uma vampira, mesmo que o prato estivesse divinamente saboroso.


	37. Parte 1  Confusão

Parte 1 - Confusão

Narrado por Bella Swan

O dia nublado estava agourento. Acordei como sempre com minha cutucadora ansiosa pelas vozes que sempre escutava durante o dia, mas alheia aos fatos da madrugada. Todos na casa já estavam conscientes do desaparecimento de Jéssica Stanley, bem como o mistério dos olhos negros e do sumiço dela diante de nossos olhos. Jasper era o único que não estava, mas desconfio que fosse por conta do meu café da manhã regado a "suco de beterraba". Enquanto me alimentava, todos os detalhes eram discutidos.

- Charlie está com roupas de Jéssica. Vamos nos dividir e tentar rastrear o cheiro dela pela cidade. – Carlisle recomendou.

- Seria interessante dar o cheiro para os lobos. Pode ser que o cheiro esteja no território deles. – Edward completou e todos assentiram.

- Seria melhor ignorar. Ela é apenas uma idiota que deve estar se divertindo em algum lugar. – Rosalie comentou e todos a fuzilaram com os olhos.

- Se ela está se divertindo então eu quero a receita para sumir como fantasma. – Emmett comentou brincalhão descontraindo o clima.

- Eu não consigo ainda ver Jéssica. O que vejo é que encontraremos coisas desagradáveis. – Alice comentou com os olhos desfocados, com toda certeza dando uma checada no futuro. Edward enrugou a face diante do que ele viu na mente dela. – E você, Edward, tem que caçar. – Alice completou e Edward revirou os olhos. Mas eu fechei a cara.

- Edward, Alice tem razão. – Pontuei com a face fechada, olhos exprimidos, braços cruzados na altura do peito, e uma postura rígida. Traduzindo na língua do Edward: "não discuta comigo".

Desde o retorno nosso de Volterra, eu praticamente expulsava Edward da minha frente para que ele pudesse caçar. E ele sempre ia pisando duro com toda a relutância possível. Mas era para o bem dele e para aplacar a queimação da garganta dele, a qual ele sempre negava que sentisse, mas eu nunca acreditei. E também pelo meu bem. Ele de olhos negros sempre era muito mal humorado e a superproteção dele passava a ser exagerada e sem sentido.

Edward avaliou minha postura e olhou a sua volta. Todos tinham um semblante de concordância.

- Tudo bem. – Se rendeu com um suspiro.

- Então vamos fazer assim. – Carlisle prosseguiu. – Edward vai caçar com Jasper. – Outro detalhe. Edward só caçava com Jasper desde o nosso retorno. Jasper era o único que tinha literalmente o dom de mantê-lo calmo. Todos diziam que Edward ficava insuportável, resmungando o tempo todo, por não estar perto de mim e de Rennesme. – Emmett vai ajudar Charlie nas buscas dentro da cidade. Esme e eu também vamos ajudar a procurar nas cidades vizinhas, bem como Leonard e Kimberly. Alice vai continuar de olho no futuro. E acho que podemos contar com Matt para dialogar com os lobos, já que ele está namorando uma.

- Não me envolvendo... Tudo bem. – Rosalie comentou azeda. Novamente todos a fuzilaram com o olhar e ela nem se importou.

- Quando Jasper e eu voltarmos da caça podemos também ajudar nas procuras dentro da cidade. – Edward comentou.

- Eu gostaria de ajudar. – Falei debilmente. Mas todos me olharam incrédulos. – Que foi? – Perguntei sem entender a reação de todos.

- Você não precisa fazer nada, Bella. Todos já estão ajudando nas buscas. Você só precisa descansar e cuidar da nossa filha. – Edward falou amorosamente fazendo um carinho na minha face.

Eu bufei.

- Não estava falando de sair por aí e andar para todo lado. Estava falando de ser a intermediadora a manter todos na mesma sintonia. Vocês já pararam para pensar que precisa de alguém para manter todos na mesma página? Se não tiver ninguém, terá pessoas buscando no mesmo lugar e teremos uma busca em círculos. Acho que isso não vai ajudar muito.

- Ela tem razão. – Esme concedeu com um sorriso materno.

- Quando você vai caçar? – Perguntei ao Edward.

- Acho que vou agora e volta daqui a dois dias. – Edward estava com o rosto contorcido e acredito que eu também. Não gostava dele longe, mesmo por algo tão necessário quanto à alimentação dele.

- Eu a levo para escola. – Rosalie ofereceu. Todos olharam incrédulos para ela. A verdade é que todos diziam aos cochichos que ela ainda não me engolia verdadeiramente. Mas isso não me importava. Ela pelo menos gostava de Rennesme e isso era mais do que tudo para mim. Dizem que para adoçar a boca dos pais basta tratar bem seus filhos e acho que esse ditado é verossímil. – Que foi? Alice tem que ficar aqui. Se ela vai ficar de olho no futuro vai ficar com cara de anta desfocada. Vocês querem que a chamem de louca ou retardada? – Rosalie perguntou sarcasticamente. – Então eu levo a Bella e busco.

Depois disso podia escutar Edward murmurando algo como egoísta e insensível, enquanto me ajudava a ir até a garagem para me levar a escola. Ele não permitiria que Rosalie me levasse e como ele não estaria comigo o tempo todo, ele deixou bem claro que preferia Alice a Rosalie. Alice tinha ficado muito magoada pela forma como Rosalie se referiu a ela e iria falta hoje na aula. Esme ralhava com Rosalie e dizia que nos últimos tempos ela estava mais insensível que o normal e isso não era bom. Carlisle e Emmett já estavam deixando tudo no jeito para poderem partir em torno das buscas. Fomos para a escola com um Edward ainda irritado por ter que caçar e me deixar e também por Rosalie ter sido estupida com Alice.

- Edward, fique calmo. – Pedi acariciando a face dele. Ele soltou um suspiro e me olhou nos olhos. Os olhos dele já estavam negros. Então foi bem compreensível todo o mau humor dele.

- Sabe o que mais me irrita nisso tudo? – Ele perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça. – Rosalie tem tudo que ela quis na vida. É mais bela que todos. Tem o dinheiro que sempre almejou na vida. Tem tudo. Mas ela fica tão concentrada nela mesmo que nem pára para olhar a sua volta. O que custa ajudar a encontrar Jéssica? Tudo bem que ela não é lá uma garota amigável. Mas os pais dela estão preocupados. Se fosse Rennesme que tivesse perdida, eu gostaria muito que todos me ajudassem. Além disso, Alice sempre foi tão amigável com todos. Sempre está intervindo no futuro de todos nós com o único objetivo de nos fazer feliz. Por vezes Alice até se esquece de si mesma. Como que Rosalie ousa dizer uma coisa daquela sobre quando Alice entra em transe. Não é assim que ela fica. E depois ela ainda vem dizendo que quer cuidar de você... Isso me irrita por que não é a verdade dos pensamentos dela. Ela só está interessada em Rennesme. Ela fica justificando que está te ajudando para que você tenha tudo o que quer e tudo que ela nunca poderá ser, mas por baixo desses pensamentos ela só se importa consigo. Querendo tomar o que é nosso para ela. Querendo que Rennesme fosse filha dela a nossa. Ela me irrita profundamente por esse egoísmo dela. E pior é que ela está a cada dia mais egocêntrica. Não que antes ela não fosse egoísta. Mas ultimamente ela só pensa em si. Tenta justificar tudo com bons motivos. Mas na essência ela está pouco se lixando. Ela não se importa com a opinião minha ou sua ela é...

Edward falou como nunca, coisa que não era de seu feitio, ele desabafou comigo, parecia que estava tirando um peso de suas costas.

Eu apenas o escutei. Não tinha muito que se fazer. Ninguém tem o dom de mudar as pessoas. Temos apenas que ter paciência para que a vida nos molde de acordo com o que permitimos.

Assim que Edward me deixou na escola e saiu do estacionamento, não teve mais como conter a tristeza. Ficaria dois dias sem vê-lo. Dois dias sem o cheiro que me acalmava. Dois dias sem os cuidados dele. A verdade era que eu ainda não superara os seis meses que nós ficamos separados, onde eu não fazia ideia qual era a verdade entre nutri falsas esperanças e ir embora pelo meu bem.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu dos meus olhos no mesmo instante que Ângela e Ben passaram por mim.

- Que foi Bella? – Ângela indagou me abraçando. Tratei logo que enxugar a lágrima teimosa e limpar a garganta para a minha voz sair o mais normalmente possível.

- Só meus hormônio idiotas. – Falei com a voz estranha.

- Cadê o Edward e Alice? – Ben perguntou olhando a sua volta.

- Ele teve que ir... – Essa é sempre a parte mais difícil. Sou uma péssima mentirosa. E dizer que ele foi caçar estava fora de cogitação. -... Na cidade Hoquiam para providenciar umas coisas. Só volta daqui a dois dias.

Expliquei fazendo figas mentalmente para que eles não percebessem minha mentira. E que se percebessem não me pressionassem para obterem a verdade.

- Ah. – Foi tudo o que eles disseram.

A manhã passou lenta. Nem Leah e nem Matt estavam na escola. Provavelmente por conta das buscas. O assunto mais comentado entre professores e alunos era o sumiço de Jéssica. Mas ninguém sabia de todos os detalhes como, por exemplo, os olhos negros e a "evaporação" dela.

Ben e Ângela tinham assumido o papel de meus cuidadores na ausência do Edward.

- Vamos, Bella. – Ângela estendeu a mão e me ajudou a me levantar da carteira. Ben já estava pegando meus materiais para que eu não tivesse de carregar peso algum.

Quando Edward "voltou" comigo aos olhos de todos, Ben fez questão de ter uma conversa em particular com ele. Ignorando todos os instintos de proteção, Ben tinha colocado Edward contra a parede para saber as reais intenções dele comigo e se não esteva me usando só para se divertir e descartar depois. Essa atitude tinha me deixando muito emocionada, uma atitude que só um amigo de verdade faria, eu não tinha ideia que ele tinha tal carinho comigo.

Seguimos ao refeitório e o burburinho era intenso em todos os lados.

Ao sentarmos à mesa, não foi diferente.

- Meus pais estão ajudando o senhor Stanley nas buscas. – Mike comentava com Tyler.

- E quem vai pegar o carro dela do estacionamento? – Austin perguntava para Lauren.

- Eu não sei... A última vez que nos vimos ela estava na aula de educação física. Eu escutei algo dela discutindo com a Bella. – Lauren soltou venenosa e todos me olharam.

- Não estávamos discutindo. – Me defendi.

- A não? Então o que era aquela história que ela estava falando do Edward está mentindo para você? – Lauren desafiou.

- Eu vi o Edward sair correndo da aula. Dizem que ele foi direto para o ginásio. – Austin comentou.

- Eu vi eles te levarem desmaiada daqui, Bella. – Tyler comentou concordando com Austin e Lauren.

- Tenho certeza que a culpa é sua Bella. Alguma coisa você deve ter falado ou feito. Quem sabe não foi até mesmo o Edward que deu um sumiço na Jéssica. Ou pode ter sido a Alice. – Lauren falava sorrindo de forma agourenta.

- Você não sabe de nada. – Falei entredentes.

- Pessoal parem. Ninguém tem culpa aqui. Ninguém sabe nada sobre isso. – Ben tentou ponderar.

- Se vocês não tem nada a ver com o sumiço da Jéssica... Então por que ele não está aqui? – Lauren desafiou.

- Ele está em Hoquiam, Lauren. Nada demais. Só resolvendo algumas coisas. – Falei nervosa.

- Tenho certeza que o que ele está fazendo lá pode ter a ver com Jéssica. Quem sabe vocês não estão mantendo ela em cárcere privado. – Lauren destilou seu veneno de forma cruel.

- Você está louca, Lauren. Isso é loucura. Bella e Edward nem tem nada ver com isso. Pare. – Ângela retrucou.

- A sim, claro. Pode ser que você pense nisso. Mas eu bem vi o Edward chegando furioso depois da Jéssica falar alguma coisa que ele estava ocultando da Bella. – Lauren demandou. – Depois disso ela sumiu. Aposto que foi ele.

- Alice também estava lá pelo que fiquei sabendo. – Austin acrescentou.

- Não falei. Esse Cullen's estão todos juntos. Tenho certeza que são os responsáveis por isso.

Resolvi ignorar. Era o melhor que podia fazer pelo meu bem. Estava ficando nervosa demais e isso estava me causando uma dor terrível nas costas.

- Viu? Ela ficou muda. Tenho certeza que ela sabe. – Lauren meditou.

- Talvez seja só coincidência. – Eric murmurou.

- Mas que é estanho, ah, isso é. – Austin comentou. – Os Cullen e a Bella foram os últimos que viram e falaram com ela. Depois ninguém mais a viu. Eles têm que saber de algo.

- Para sua informação. Até onde percebi Edward, Alice e eu não éramos os únicos lá. Se Lauren está tão cheia de informações prova que ela estava tão a par do que nós. Se tivermos algo a ver ela também tem que ter. – Me exasperei.

- Calma Bella. Fica calma. – Ângela falou ao segurar meu ombro.

- Quero sair daqui. – Falei tentando reprimir a minha raiva.

- Isso. Vai. Foge. Todo criminoso sempre foge depois de voltar ao local do crime. – Lauren falou gargalhando.

Eu já estava indo no pescoço dela quando Ben me segurou.

Por fim, fui levada para fora e me sentei em uma das mesas que ficavam no pátio. Precisava me acalmar. Mas não conseguia. Lauren era sempre muito venenosa, mas hoje ela estava passando dos limites. E todos estavam seguindo a lógica dela que nós tínhamos algo a ver com o sumiço de Jéssica.

- Calma Bella. Lauren não sabe o que fala. Ela é muito invejosa. – Ângela tentava me consolar quando comecei a chorar.

- Vou trazer o material dela. – Ben falou e se afastou.

- Você quer que te levemos para sua casa? – Ângela perguntou e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ben retornou com meus materiais.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha. – Pedi.

- Mas Bella... – Ângela começou a tentar ponderam mais eu a impedir.

- Só preciso ficar sozinha. – Falei ainda chorosa.

Depois de muitas garantias de que a única coisa que eu precisava era ficar sozinha, Ben e Ângela me deixaram ali com meus pensamentos e com minha filha estranhamente calada. Ela só ficava em silencio quando precisava pensar ou estava insegura.

Fiquei fitando o horizonte a minha frente sem realmente ver. Pensando no dia de ontem, nas estranhezas de Jéssica, na chegada da minha mãe, a minha mudança para a casa dos Cullen firmando mais ainda meu compromisso com Edward, e agora essa história de Lauren afirmar que somos os responsáveis pelo sumiço da Jéssica. Isso, de todas as coisas, era o que mais me preocupava. Tinha uma sensação que isso poderia nos dar uma grande dor de cabeça. Gostaria que o Edward estivesse aqui para dizer o que todos estavam pensando e se isso poderia tomar alguma proporção desnecessária. Mas ele não estava aqui. Estava caçando para o nosso bem. Me sentia perdida e nem tinha noção do que fazer. Era muita coisa para assimilar. Eu precisava de um colo amigo. Eu precisa me distrair e ser apenas uma garota feliz. E a única pessoa que podia fazer isso por mim era Jacob.

Sem pensar mais, peguei na minha bolsa o celular que Edward havia me dado e disquei o número da casa dos Black. Só esperava que o encontrasse. Pela hora ele também podia estar no colégio ou até mesmo estar como todos, procurando Jéssica. Se não o encontrasse, de um jeito ou de outro iria a La Push. Outra coisa que poderia encontrar lá e que também me ajudava a ficar mais leve, era a moto. Mesmo que não pudesse pilotar poderia mexer na mecânica dela como Rosalie me ensinou.

O telefone chamou uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes...

Jacob atendera com um rouco e sonolento "Alô".

- Oi, Jacob. Sou eu. Bella. – falei e do outro lado da linha podia escutar Jacob ofegando em surpresa.

- Bella! – Ela falou feliz. – Que foi?

- Você pode vir me buscar aqui na escola?

Ele ficou um tempo mudo e depois falou meio irritado.

- Cadê seu sanguessuga?

- Está caçando.

- Ah! Me espera. Em quinze minutos estou ai. – Falou alegremente.

- Venha com o Rabbit.

- Claro, claro. Vamos proteger o monstro que você está carregando. – Jacob falou com sarcasmo.

- Jacob! – Exclamei reclamando, apesar de ele fazer eu me sentir bem, me magoa e muito as coisas que ele fala sobre minha filha.

- Estou indo.

E o telefone ficou mudo.

Doze minutos depois, um carro vermelho da Volkswagen entrava no estacionamento da escola. Jacob saiu daquele carro minúsculo para ele, e veio em minha direção sorrindo e a passos calmos. Mas seu sorriso aberto se desmanchou quando ele viu algo na minha feição.

- Bella! – Jacob exclamou preocupado e apressou os passos em minha direção. – O que aqueles parasitas fizeram para você dessa vez? – Jacob vociferou interpretando tudo errado.

- Eles não fizeram nada, Jacob. Estou assim por outro motivo. Só me tire daqui e depois explico.

Jacob me ajudou com meus materiais e me conduziu ao Rabbit. Seguimos o caminho da escola a La Push em silencio.

Paramos na praia. Seguimos até um tronco de arvore e nos sentamos.

O vento e o cheiro familiar de maresia eram reconfortantes.

- Então... O que houve? – Jacob quebrou o silencio.

- Não foi nada. Só meus hormônios. – Desconversei.

Jacob bufou. Passou os braços na minha cintura e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Como não foi nada. Você estava chorando. Seus olhos estão inchados e a ponta do seu nariz está vermelha. Vamos. Me diga. O que ouve? Foi o sanguessuga? – Ele perguntou de forma carinhosa. À medida que ele falava, Rennesme se mexia e eu sentia que ela ficou feliz em escutar a voz dele.

- Não. – Falei negando com a cabeça para dar ênfase.

- Foi aquela loira fedorenta? – Jacob perguntou se referindo a Rosalie. Ele sabia que nossa amizade estava equilibrada em corda bamba.

- Não. Foi algo que aconteceu na escola.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Ele falou pousando sua mão em minha bochecha e fez carinhos circulares.

- Lauren está fazendo a cabeça das pessoas para elas acreditarem que eu, Edward e Alice estamos envolvidos no sumiço da Jéssica. – Sussurrei para conter a nova vontade de chorar.

- E porque ela pensaria que vocês tem algo a ver? Por um acaso seu parasita de estimação resolveu assumir o monstro que é e mudou os modos alimentares e Jéssica virou o jantar dele? – Jacob indagou com um tom petulante como se já soubesse a resposta.

- Não. É claro que não. Que ideia. Ele nunca faria isso! – Falei revirando os olhos. Tentei me afastar, mas ele não permitiu.

- Então o que foi?

- Jéssica tinha me abordado ontem afirmando que o Edward mentia para mim! Edward, Alice, Leah e Matt chegaram. Edward afirmou que ela estava mentindo e ela sumiu.

- Ah, isso. – Jacob se decepcionou pela simplicidade da história.

Fiquei um tempo em silencio, fitando a água que se quebrava em marolas na areia.

- Você já sabia? – Indaguei depois de um tempo.

- Coisa de lobo. Mentes conectadas. Não tem como esconder muita coisa quando estamos assim. Achei estranhos os olhos negros. Leah disse que para uma humana ela fedia a enxofre. – Falou dando de ombros. Achei interessante essa informação de mentes conectadas. Devia ser algo parecido com o que o Edward faz. – Mudando de assunto... Seu sanguessuga contou a verdade? – Questionou com uma pontada de esperança. Esperança do que eu não faço ideia.

- Contou. – Falei balançando a cabeça minimamente.

De repente ele ficou empolgado com alguma lembrança e começou a contar os fatos daquele fim de semana.

- Cara, quase que a gente se matou lá. Seu pai estava doidão. Acho que o sangue estava estragado. – Soltou uma gargalhada.

Eu revirei os olhos. Acho que de todos os sugadores de sangue, como ele se referia, meu pai era o único que ele gostava, pelo menos um pouco.

- O que você acha sobre esse Riley?

- O vampiro esquisitão? – Confirmei com a cabeça. – Acho que ele vai dar trabalho. Nossas lendas dizem que eles não são muitos fáceis de lidar e que são extremamente vingativos e não desistem.

- Eu que o diga. Aprendi isso com o tempo. Então... O que aconteceu lá pelo seu ângulo de visão. – Sabia que o Edward não havia me contado todos os detalhes. Ele sempre era extremamente meticuloso com as informações. Só falava o estritamente necessário para que enfim eu sossegasse.

- O parasita loiro tinha instruído para que ficássemos escondidos e quando o tal Riley chegasse, faríamos um cerco e o pegaríamos.

- Jasper? – Indaguei para tentar identificar de acordo com os adjetivos que ele dava. Jake apenas deu de ombros.

- Depois íamos tentar arrancar dele alguma informação e o matar. Mas a psicopata loira entrou no meio. O tal Jasper e ela começaram a brigar. Seu pai estava doidão depois de beber o sangue estragado. – Soltou um riso. – O grandão ficou bravo pelo tal Jasper ficar batendo na psicopata e entrou no meio. Ai a baixinha fedorenta ficou irritada com o grandão e começaram a querer se matar. A médica fedorenta e o professor catinguento resolveram se divertir também. O vampiro pacifista quis dar umas bifas no Paul e a parceira dele quis dar umas bofetadas no Sam. A Leah se meteu no meio e foi brigar com o Matt. Os outros lobos tentaram perseguir o vampiro azedo e o perdemos quando ele entrou no mar. Leah teve um impriting com o Matt e bum, tudo voltou ao normal.


	38. Parte 2 – Conversas Reveladoras

Parte 2 – Conversas Reveladoras

Narrado por Bella Swan

Falou empolgado contanto a confusão que tinha dado - eu não me surpreendo mais com a forma do Jake me contar essas histórias, se eu piscasse não iria mais entender o que havia acontecido, culpa dos adjetivos maravilhosos que ele usou -. Fiquei um tempo em silencio pensando nisso. O que será que pode ter desencadeado essa confusão? A ponto de eles brigarem entre si. Nunca os vi assim.

- O que é impriting? – perguntei depois de um tempo.

Jake ficou calado como se meditasse como me dizer e me explicar. Depois começou a falar.

- E quando tudo deixa de ser importante e a única coisa que passa a importar é a pessoa a sua frente. Não existe mais preconceito. Não existem regras de sociedade. Sua família já não tem mais importância. A gravidade já não te mantem preso a terra. Tudo é a pessoa amada. – Falou de uma forma tão intensa que até cheguei a pensar que ele já tinha passado por isso, mas se tivesse ele iria me contar, somos amigos, não é? – É para todo sempre. Não temos controle sobre isso. Simplesmente acontece.

- O amor às vezes nos escolhe. – Falei suspirando. Era assim que eu me sentia em relação ao Edward.

Jake bufou e soltou um resmungo incompreensível.

- Não é isso. É mais forte. É magia. Não tem escolha. Não tem volta. A única coisa que temos que fazer e nos deixar entregar. Perdemos as forças e passamos a ser tudo o que a pessoa quiser. Passamos a fazer tudo o que ela desejar. Passamos a ter uma ligação tão forte que o que ela sente a gente sente também. O que ela precisa a gente faz e ela nem precisa dizer nada. – Falou gesticulando com a mão livre que antes estava na minha bochecha, enquanto a outra permanecia na minha cintura.

- Você parece saber como é a sensação. – Comentei. Isso de certa forma me deu um gelo na espinha. E se fosse eu? Ele estaria sofrendo?

- E sei. – Ele confirmou. Meu coração se apertou mais ainda.

- Você já teve um impriting? – Perguntei para confirmar.

- Não. – Falou com um suspiro. – Mas tenho ligação direta com a mente deles. Mentes conectadas. Lembra? Sam teve primeiro. Depois foi Jared que teve com uma colega da escola, uma tal de Kim. A garota já era gamada nele, mas antes do impriting, ele nem enxergava a menina. Agora foi a vez da Leah. Isso salvou as nossas vidas. Estava sendo complicado viver com ela.

- Quando Leah virou uma lobisomem?

- Quando o pai dela morreu. Ela e o Seth sofreram com isso e de algum modo isso desencadeou o processo de transformação deles.

- Desencadeou? – Indaguei confusa.

- Sim. A presença dos vampiros geralmente é o que desencadeia tudo. Começamos a elevar nossa temperatura. O sentimento de raiva vai ficando mais intenso e de repente a gente explode em um lobo gigante. Se não fosse seus sugadores de sangue ainda seriamos humanos. Ainda seriamos normais. Me lembro quando aconteceu comigo. Estava normal e de repente só havia raiva. Virei um lobo dentro da casa do meu pai. Na frente dele. Quase destruí a casa no processo e quase machuquei meu pai também. – Falou com a voz carregada de magoa e tristeza.

Resolvi mudar de assunto. A ideia de ele culpar as pessoas que eu amo pelo sua transformação em lobisomem poderia me deixar nervosa e era tudo o que eu não queria e não podia. E também não seria nada agradável se manter na história de como ele quase feriu o próprio pai, só o faria sofrer.

- Porque você diz que isso salvou a vida de vocês? Me refiro do impriting da Leah pelo Matt.

- Era complicado. Tudo era de certa forma normal. Mas quando Leah passou a ser uma loba e a mente dela entrou na história, Sam ficava meio sem jeito. Tinha que conviver com o assunto mal resolvido de Sam, Emily e Leah.

- Assunto mal resolvido?

- É. Sam era namorado de Leah. Os dois viviam juntos e talz. Mas aí os seus sanguessugas vieram. Os genes dos lobisomens foram ativados e então ele se transformou. Ficou dias sumido e vagando na floresta até descobrir como voltar a forma humana. Leah tinha ficado abalada por conta do sumiço dele e chamou a sua prima Emily. Quando Sam voltou acabou encontrando a Emily e tudo desandou. – Deu um riso sem humor. – O impriting aconteceu. E como eu te disse, quando isso acontecesse não tem importância nenhuma regra. Ele terminou com a Leah e tentou se aproximar da Emily. Emily ficou relutante no inicio por não querer magoar a Leah que estava se sentindo traída pelo Sam. Mas não tem como resistir por muito tempo à devoção que um impriting propicia. Então Emily e Sam ficaram juntos. Leah ficou amargurada e se isolou. Sam contou sobre sua natureza a Emily e o motivo que os unia, não existe segredo entre o impriting e o imprited. Emily ficou espantada com aquilo e falou poucas e boas. Sam perdeu o controle e se transformou. Emily estava perto demais e... Você sabe. Sam ficou muito nervoso e não conseguiu voltar à forma humana para ajudar a Emily. Ela quase morreu. Até hoje Sam se culpa por isso e por magoar Leah. Quando Leah entrou para a alcateia as coisas pioraram. Ela fazia questão de lembrar o tempo todo como ela se sentia e toda a traição. A gente quase ficava louco. A solução era ou manter ela em forma humana ou a gente ficar em forma humana. Sem grandes sucessos para as duas opções. Então quando Leah teve o impriting com o Matt, tudo entrou nos eixos. Foi a nossa salvação. Bem... Não exatamente. Seth morre de ciúmes dela, mas está aprendendo a levar numa boa.

Fiquei pensando nisso por um tempo. Deve ter sido difícil para ela. Ver quem ela amava nos braços da própria prima. Não me estranhava que ela ficasse amargurada. Isso de certa forma me explicou o olhar triste que ela sempre trazia consigo. E fiquei feliz dela ter encontrado Matt e os dois estarem juntos e felizes.

- Então... Agora as coisas estão tudo bem com todos?

- Sim. – Jake falou simplesmente. Depois de mais um tempo sentir ele inquieto. Era assim que ele sempre ficava quando tinha uma curiosidade. Não demorou muito e ele resolveu perguntar um pouco hesitante. – Sabe... Eu gostaria de entender você e aquele sanguessuga. Como você pode voltar para ele?

- Eu o amo. – Falei simplesmente. Ainda tinha marcas do tempo que ele esteve fora? Sim, eu tinha. Mas isso não me ajudaria em nada e nem faria com que meu amor diminuísse por Edward. E eu preferia ter qualquer coisa que ele pudesse me dar de sua presença a ter de ficar longe dele.

- Depois de tudo o que ele fez com você? – Ele estava incrédulo.

- O amor não tem escolhas. Não segue regras e nem ética, quem ama de verdade perdoa e foi o que eu fiz. – Citei os termos que ele havia usado para descrever o impriting.

- Fala sério! Não estamos falando de impriting, Bella. – Falou bufando.

- Em minha opinião estamos falando de amor puro e desmedido. – Dei de ombros. Para mim era a mesma coisa. No fundo o impriting não era coisa de lobo era coisa da vida e que todos poderiam ter quando encontrássemos a pessoa certa. Como foi comigo e Edward, Alice e Jasper, Esme e Carlisle, Emmett e Rosalie, Matt e Leah, Leonard e Kimberly e muitos outros.

- É burrice ficar com ele depois dele ter te largado. Ainda por cima gravida de um monstro. – Se exasperou.

- Rennesme não é um monstro. – Falei irritada e me afastando dele.

- Tem razão. É filha de um sugador de sangue. Então na verdade ela é um demônio. – Falou sarcasticamente se pondo a minha frente e me olhando nos olhos, de baixo para cima. Ainda estava sentada no tronco.

- Argh. Jacob. Pare. – Joguei as mãos para cima, me levantei num rompante e depois bati no peito dele. Sai andando para longe e ele me seguiu.

- Gostaria de mostrar para você em fotos e vídeos tudo o que você passou. Quem sabe se você visse um pouco em outro ângulo você entendesse a idiotice que é ficar com ele. – Falou logo atrás de mim. Ainda estávamos andando. E ele logo me alcançou.

Parei e olhei para ele.

- Eu não o julgo. Ele queria fazer o certo. Tudo bem que ele subestimou o que eu sinto por ele achando que eu o esqueceria. Mas mesmo assim eu não o julgo.

Ele cruzou os braços e me encarou.

- Tudo bem. Na opinião dele o que era certo? Deixar você criar um monstro, sozinha? Você morrer de desnutrição e tristeza? O que ele pensava que era certo? – Me desafiou.

- Na mente dele não era certo eu gostar dele. – Falei brevemente.

- Concordo. – Ela falou afirmando com um aceno da cabeça.

Tentei explicar para o cabeça-dura na minha frente.

- Jacob! Ele ficou temeroso. Houve um incidente e eu machuquei o dedo. Jasper tentou me atacar e ele me jogou longe para me afastar de Jasper. Eu me machuquei e o cheiro do sangue estava deixando as coisas mais difíceis. Minha mãe falou algo e o cheiro do meu sangue ficou mascarado. Mas mesmo assim ele pensou que uma hora ou outra as coisas poderiam ser pior. Que uma hora pudesse acontecer dele me machucar e me matar sem querer e minha mãe não poder ajudar.

- Concordo com ele e acho que esse ainda é o caso. Ele deveria ir embora. Mas não entendi uma coisa. Como sua mãe pode ajudar? Ela é uma humana como você, não é?

Ele relaxou um pouco e me conduziu de novo para o tronco onde estávamos sentados anteriormente.

- Não exatamente. Ela disse que ela é algo como witch ou algo assim. Que tem poder sobre as palavras. Quando ela fala algo à coisa simplesmente acontece. E foi o que houve. Ela falou alguma coisa e o cheiro do meu sangue sumiu até para mim e as coisas se acalmaram. E Alice não poderia ver a tempo de impedir.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas como se tivesse captado algo importante.

- Fiquei em duvida de duas coisas! Como sua mãe se tornou uma witch? E o que você quis dizer com Alice ver a tempo?

- Minha mãe disse que é algo aleatório. Ela falou que descobriu com a ajuda de uns amigos dela chamado Dean e Sam Winchester. Depois disso ela foi pesquisando e descobrindo sobre si mesma e sobre outras coisas. Tanto que ela sabe que existem lobisomens. Ela disse que existem demônios e que existem anjos e tudo mais.

Jake soltou um riso e ficou animado.

- Caramba. Legal.

- Quanto Alice é o seguinte. Alice pode ver o futuro. É o dom dela.

Ele franziu o cenho com isso e ficou um pouco pensativo, mas logo falou.

- O dom dela? Todos os vampiros têm dons? Não é só Charlie que é esquisito e tem aquele muro impenetrável?

- Nem todos os vampiros têm dons. Edward consegue ler mentes. Tudo o que você estiver pensando na presença dele ele consegue ver. Já Jasper tem o dom de manipular as emoções.

- Deve ser um porre ele lendo sua mente o tempo todo.

- Eu sou uma exceção para o dom dele. Mas não o de Alice e de Jasper. Bom, quer dizer. Enquanto eu estiver grávida Alice não consegue me ver. Mas Jasper ainda consegue manipular minhas emoções.

- Porque ela não consegue te ver?

- Ela descobriu que não consegue ver o futuro de pessoas que tem dois destinos mútuos. Minha filha por ser metade humana e metade vampira. E você por ser metade humano e metade lobo. É como se tivessem escolhas diferentes em cada opção de sua natureza. Duas naturezas, duas opções diferentes. Aí não tem como ver o futuro.

- Ela não consegue me ver? – Perguntou animado e eu aquiesci com a cabeça. – Legal. Isso será muito útil. – Pensou por outro curto período de tempo como se estivesse maquinando algo e prosseguiu. – O fato de seu namoradinho fedorento ver a minha mente também será muito útil. Vou fazer muito uso disso ainda. A se vou. – Jake tinha um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

- Jacob o que você pretende fazer? – Indaguei temerosa.

- Vou apresentar as provas só isso. – Ele falou sorrindo amplamente e olhando em meus olhos.

- Que provas? – Questionei desconfiada.

- Quero que ele veja você e todo o estrago que ele fez. – Falou desviando o olhar para a água que se quebrava na areia.

Peguei o ombro dele e o forcei a olhar para mim.

- Jacob, você não vai fazer isso. Isso é passado. Esquece. Estamos bem hoje e quero permanecer assim. – Não queria que ele fizesse isso com o Edward. Seria sofrimento de mais, além de ser cruel. Passado é passado e não podemos fazer nada.

- Claro, claro. – Falou de um jeito que me fez ter certeza que ele estava concordando só da boca para fora.

Mas o olhar dele ainda era pensativo. Era um olhar quem realizava um cálculo difícil e de muitos derivados.

- O que você está pensando? – Pressionei para ver se ainda era o assunto do meu passado quando Edward não estava mais comigo.

- Que provavelmente a culpada pelo seu namorado parasita ter voltado é sua e de Alice. Eu poderia ter uma chance de ficar com você. Ele não teria voltado. – Falou amargurado aproximando seu rosto ao meu.

- Sabe que não é assim. Ele teria voltado uma hora ou outra. Tudo bem que os fatos ajudaram a ele estar aqui agora. Mas quando Alice viu Victória cantando vitória por me matar, ela resolveu vir. De certa forma agradeço a todo aquele incidente. Estamos juntos hoje e isso não tem valor. Não há nada que pague o que sinto hoje. Tente entender que só sinto amizade por você Jacob. Meu mundo se completa com a sua presença, mas mesmo assim é só uma grande amizade. Eu amo mesmo é o Edward. O pai da minha filha. – Falei afastando um pouco o meu rosto do dele.

- Você que dizer o pai de sua monstra? – Falou com desdém.

Eu odiava essa mania dele falar que minha menina era uma monstra. Até Rennesme resmungava quando ele fazia isso.

- Jacob, vê se cresce. – Falei tentando forçar humor para mudar o clima ruim. Se continuássemos pelo caminho que estávamos indo, iriamos brigar feio. E o motivo de eu estar aqui em La Push foi justamente para me livrar do clima ruim da escola.

Ele me deu um olhar de deboche.

- Bem que eu gostaria. Mas infelizmente estou congelado no tempo. Enquanto não parar de me transformar por tempo o suficiente para meu lado humano volta a agir e eu envelhecer.

- Não acredito. – Arfei.

- Que foi? – Ele indagou sem entender.

- Todo mundo deixa de envelhecer. Menos eu. Isso é injusto. Vou ter uma filha que será também imortal. Isso não é legal. Não quero deixar minha filha sem mim. E o único jeito será me tornando uma vampira.

- E você sabe que isso eu vou fazer todo o possível para impedir. Não é justo você se congelar. Passar a feder e ainda por cima se tornar um monstro. Você merece mais do que isso. – Falou confiante.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Jake. Isso é sobre a minha vida. Você não pode decidir por mim. Ninguém pode. É minha escolha. – Falei intensamente. Mas mais parecia uma menina fazendo pirraça que outra coisa. _Esses__hormônios__idiotas._

- É o que veremos. – Falou convicto.

- Me leve para casa. – Exigi. Não queria mais ficar. Se eu continuasse ia acabar brigando feio com ele.

Sai de La Push emburrada com Jacob. Ele pelo menos teve a dignidade de me levar de volta para Forks. Mas ao invés de ir para minha mais nova casa, pedi para ele me deixar na minha antiga casa. Estava com saudade de minha mãe. Além de ser uma boa desculpa para ver se a casa tinha sobrevivendo ou não, pois minha mãe tinha certa tendência piromaníaca.

- Mãe? – Perguntei entrando em casa.

Não sabia como. Mas todas as coisas estavam no seu devido lugar. A casa estava com cores vibrantes, mas de um modo que dava encantamento e não ridicularizava o ambiente. A única exceção era a televisão que estava no canto perto da porta como se estivesse sendo um lembrete que necessitava de uma visita ao técnico.

Não demorou muito e minha mãe já apareceu descendo as escadas.

Assim que ela me viu, veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou.

- Oi, filha.

- Mãe. Como andam as coisas?

Ela deu um amplo sorriso. Pegou a minha mão e começou a me conduzir para sala.

- Estão melhores do eu pensava. Vamos nos sentar, filha.

Ao indicar o sofá eu quase caio de costa. Tinha um tecido novo em tom de azul turquesa com listras prateadas. Era lindo. Ela tinha mudado até mesmo o estofado. Só mesmo a minha mãe para fazer tal proeza.

- Você trocou o tecido do sofá e das almofadas. – Falei impressionada.

Ela deu de ombros e passou a mão sobre o estofado come se estivesse fazendo carinho na sua mais nova obra de arte.

- Estavam velhas demais. Era da época da sua avó. Estava mais do que na hora de troca-la.

- Como você fez isso tão rápido? – Indague. Estive ontem aqui e tudo estava fora do lugar. Apenas uma parede estava sendo pintada. Era impossível que ela tivesse conseguido pintar sozinha toda a casa e ainda renovar o tecido do estofado sem ajuda alguma. Mas eu duvidava que minha mãe tivesse contratado algum serviço especializado – não tínhamos dinheiro para isso – e também duvidava que ela tivesse feito por si só, além de ser muita coisa para uma pessoa só, minha mãe não era conhecida por levar as coisas adiante e conclui-las.

- Botei seu pai para trabalhar. – Deu de ombros novamente e mudou de assunto. – Sabia que estou procurando um emprego?

- Sério? Onde? – Isso na verdade não seria novidade. Ela gostava de trabalhar e gostava de ambientes diversificados. Eu só duvidava que ela procurasse algo que não fosse ligado na mesma energia hiperativa que ela. Tanto que ela preferia lecionar para crianças a qualquer outra fase. Pois era justamente no mundo infantil que ela conseguia se encaixar por ter muitas ideias de nenhuma ir até o fim, não sem antes quebrar e pintar tudo possível.

- Na escola daqui. Talvez consiga assumir as aulas do jardim de infância. – Falou se levantando, se dirigindo a cozinha para pegar um pacote de bolachas.

E a acompanhei e me sentei na cadeira lateral da mesa.

- Isso seria maravilhoso, mãe. – Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, admirando as modificações que estavam também presentes na cozinha. Lembrei-me então da minha conversa com ela na minha visita a Flórida e como ela estava empenhada em voltar com Charlie. – E como anda com o papai? Vi que a senhora veio realmente disposta a conquista-lo.

No ato ela se animou mais ainda.

- Oh, sim. Eu vim para isso mesmo. – Falou gargalhando.

- Mas você não acha que está passando um pouco dos limites. Digo. Você está dando em cima dele na cara dura. Ontem na confraternização você o provocava sem dó. Brincadeira de sedução. Movimentos de língua. Até morder a nuca dele...

E realmente ela fez isso. Ontem na confraternização ela segurava uma taça e subia e descia com a mão pelo copo olhando sugestivamente para o meu pai. Eu quase engasguei quando entendi o que ela queria dizer com o movimento. Depois ela levava a taça à boca e passava a língua sugestivamente na borda. Todos que viam a cena quase morreram engasgados. Mas o _grand__finale_ foi quando ela mordeu a nuca do papai e deu uma passada de língua depois, o fazendo perder na queda de braço com Emmett, e uivava de tanto ri.

- Não tenho motivos para ir devagar. Quando cheguei aqui e vi todas as minhas fotos espalhadas pelas paredes, principalmente de quando éramos casados, isso me deu a certeza que ele me ama. Não tem porque ir a passos lentos. Além domais não sou nenhuma garotinha virgem e perdi o medo do futuro. – Falou séria.

- E como você vai fazer para ficar com ele? Digo. Não no sentindo de juntos. Quero dizer no sentido de você ser mortal e ele não... – Deixei a sugestão no ar, ela saberia o que eu quis dizer.

- Como você vai fazer para ficar com Edward? – Ela olhou de esguelha para mim e levantou a sobrancelhas.

- Pretendo me tornar uma vampira. Que ele me transforme. – Mas essa a minha decisão. Talvez não a dela.

- Então também farei isso. – Falou convicta. Depois meditou e murmurou. – S_e__for__necessário_.

- Mãe, você é louca. – Falei rindo e ela me acompanhou.

- Então somo duas, filha. – Confirmei com a cabeça. De repente as palavras do Jake vieram a minha cabeça, ou melhor, da cabeça da minha filha. "O amor não segue regras, nem senso ético."

- Mas o que você quer dizer com "se for necessário"? – Indaguei. Ela murmurou como se ela tivesse mais do que a opção de se tornar uma vampira. Era como se ela pudesse reverter o quadro de imortalidade de Charlie.

Ela ficou branca, feito cera e depois desconversou.

- Nada não. Como anda minha neta? – Questionou fazendo carinho no meu proeminente ventre.

- Bem. Estava com saudade da senhora e gostou que eu mudei de ambiente. – Repeti as palavras que Rennesme falou. E depois senti necessidade de explicar. – Na escola estava muito pesado. Lauren estava querendo convencer a todos que a culpa do sumiço da Jéssica era minha, de Alice e do Edward. Principalmente por eles não terem ido à escola hoje. Chegou até a cogitar a hipótese de que estivessem a mantendo em cárcere privado. Só porque nós fomos os últimos a vê-la. – Falei torcendo a boca pelo absurdo das palavras dela.

- Eles foram caçar? – Aquiesci com a cabeça. – Seu pai me contou o que o meu genro querido viu. Estive intrigado com isso e liguei para uns amigos meus que sabem bem dessas coisas. Lembra-se daquele e-mail que você me perguntou quem me explicou minha natureza? – Novamente confirmei com a cabeça. – Que tem contei que descobri logo que sai daqui com você e foi um adolescente que me contou? – Balancei a cabeça para frente e para trás. – Então... Liguei para esse menino que hoje já é um homem e anda com o irmão dele. O Dean me falou que pessoas que ficam com olhos totalmente negros são aqueles que estão possessos por demônio. E que esse demônio consegue se teletransportar.


	39. Parte 3 – Consequências de uma Confusão

Parte 3 – Consequências de uma Confusão

Narrado por Bella Swan

O biscoito que estava na minha mão caiu sobre a mesa e minha boca se abriu. Fiquei um tempo olhando minha mãe. Ela falara sério.

- Você acha que Jéssica pode estar possessa? Que pode ter um demônio dentro dela?

- Tudo faz sentido. A única coisa que fica faltando é a presença de enxofre, segundo Sam, com quem também conversei. – Ela explicou.

Eu arfei. Rennesme me lembrou das palavras do Jake.

- Então não falta nada.

Ela ficou confusa.

- Como?

- Jacob me contou que Leah sentiu cheiro de enxofre em Jéssica. – Expliquei.

- Droga.

- Mãe? – Ela me olhou. – Eles disseram como que faz para ajudar? Como faz para tirar o demônio dela?

- Exorcismo. Ou ingestão concentrada de sal... Mas precisamos encontra-la primeiro. Vou ver se entro em contato com eles. Eles podem ser efetivos nesse sentido e nos ajudar. E depois podem tirar dela seja lá o que for que esteja dentro dela.

- Eles explicaram o porquê isso acontece?

Renée me olhou com pesar.

- Acho que não tem um motivo certo. Sou muito avoada. Uma cabeça de borboleta. Se eles alguma vez me explicaram não me lembro.

Fiquei meditando como poderíamos fazer nessa situação. Minha mãe também parecia pensar. Eu e ela nos olhávamos como para se decifrar o que poderíamos fazer. Mas o telefone tocou nos tirando de qualquer devaneio.

Minha mãe atendeu ao telefone.

- Alô... Sim, ela está aqui... Tudo bem... Eu falo para ela...

Depois ela desligou e soltou um riso pelo nariz.

- Quem era?

- Alice. Disse que estava morrendo de preocupação com você. Tentou te achar na escola e nada. Está vindo para cá, agora. Pediu para te avisar que você está encrencada nas mãos dela. – Falou rindo e voltou a se sentar na mesa.

Eu e minha mãe combinamos que não falaríamos nada a ninguém até o momento ideal. Ou seja, até descobrirmos se aquilo tinha lógica ou não.

Não demorou muito e Alice chegou. Estava mais abalado do que realmente irritada por eu ter sumido. Mas não falou nada. Que dizer, só reclamou pelo fato de eu estar fedendo a cachorro molhado, como ela citou. Seguimos para casa e entramos em contado com todas as equipes de buscas. Atualizando todos sobre o que cada um encontrou e onde exatamente tinham efetuado as buscas, o que se resumia a nada. Jéssica ainda não tinha aparecido.

Lauren tinha colocado lenha na fogueira em toda a cidade. Muitos chegaram a nos ligar e perguntavam indiretamente se nós sabíamos mais alguma coisa sobre Jéssica que talvez estivéssemos esquecendo de falar. Alguns só se acalmaram, um pouco, quando falaram com Alice. Mas também queriam conversar com Edward. Isso estava me preocupando. Se não bastasse um vampiro sedento pelo meu pai e viúvo de Victória, ainda tínhamos o sumiço de Jéssica e estávamos agora sobre suspeita da população de Forks.

Eram nove da noite quando finalmente Carlisle, Esme e Emmett chegaram. Todos estavam cansados, não no sentido literário da palavra, mas no figurativo. Todas as buscas deram nulas. Alice e eu os colocamos a par da nossa nova situação.

- O senhor Rethborne está suspeitando da gente também. Vejo-o vindo nos visitar para ver com os próprios olhos se não estamos mantendo Jéssica presa aqui! – Alice falou e todos ficaram em estado de alerta.

- Mas não fizemos nada. Estamos ajudando a procurar essa menina. Como podem suspeitar da gente? Se realmente estivéssemos envolvidos seria lógico que nos mantivéssemos o mais afastado possível. – Esme comentou inconformada.

- Eles não estão pensando assim. Acham que nossa ajuda nas busca é só para despistar qualquer culpa. – Expliquei.

- Eu não disse. Deixe aquela idiota de lado. Estamos ajudando a encontra-la e agora somos alvos de desconfiança. – Rosalie se irritou.

- Alice, você não vê que desfecho isso vai ter? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Não consigo. Quando o assunto é Jéssica a única coisa que vejo é trágica para algumas pessoas. Mas como isso vai interferir na nossa vida eu não faço ideia.

- Talvez seja sensato nós nos mudarmos. Deixar isso para outros resolverem. – Emmett apontou com seriedade. Algo raro nele.

- Mas isso vai levantar mais suspeitas ainda. Se eles pensam que somos os responsáveis por algo que aconteceu com a garota ele logo deduziram que nosso sumiço é uma assinatura de confissão. – Carlisle explicou.

- Droga. – Emmett esbravejou.

- Como faremos para provar nossa inocência? – Perguntei.

- Teremos que encontra-la e ela então dirá a verdade. – Esme disse.

- E se não a encontrarmos? – Indaguei.

- Então estaremos em sérios apuros. – Carlisle meditou. – Rosalie?

- Sim.

- Preciso que você nos ajude também nas buscas. – Carlisle pediu.

- Nem pensar. Não vou ajudar. Vocês não veem? De um jeito ou de outro seremos acusados!

- Esse é o detalhe. Precisamos encontra-la, filha. Com ela de volta a nossa inocência poderá ser provada. – Esme ponderou.

No dia seguinte ainda não haviam encontrado Jéssica, mas os rastros de enxofre sim que ela passou a deixar sim. Eu tinha mantido para mim a história que minha mãe contou sobre a possibilidade quase absoluta de Jéssica estar possessa. Minha mãe também não tinha contado para ninguém.

As proporções da desconfiança que Lauren implantou em todos estavam tomando níveis alarmantes. E por conta disso, faltei às aulas, todos acharam de bem eu parar de ir à escola. Pelo meu bem e pelo de Rennesme.

Quando finalmente Edward chegou após dois dias de caça com Jasper as coisas conseguiram piorar mais ainda. Estavam na sala da mansão Cullen os pais de Jéssica que indagam incessantemente o paradeiro de Edward, além de nos fazer repetir os últimos momentos que vimos Jéssica a nossa frente. Mas claro que tivemos que ocultar a presença dos olhos negros e o fato dela evaporar diante de nossos olhos. Quando eles viram as roupas rasgadas e levemente manchadas de sangue de Jasper e Edward, os ânimos se exaltaram.

- Assassino. Você matou minha filha. Cadê ela? Porque fez isso a ela? Era só uma jovem com um futuro pela frente. – A senhora Stanley gritava no auge de sua exaltação. Indo em direção ao Edward.

Edward e Jasper a olharam confusos e levou menos de um minuto para Alice pular do lado deles, falar rapidamente algo e enfim eles entenderem o que se passava.

- Não sabemos onde Jéssica está. Estamos procurando ela como todos da cidade. – Edward falava sedutoramente. Como ele mesmo me disse uma vez, "o tom ideal para convencer humanos".

Podia ver Jasper concentrado e podia apostar meu braço que ele estava fazendo uso de seu interessante dom psíquico em manipular as emoções.

- Então explique essa roupa com sangue e um pouco rasgada. – O senhor Stanley pediu com voz controlada. O dom de Jasper com toda certeza estava fazendo efeito.

- Encontramos um animal ferido na estrada. Mas não dava para passar por cima dele. Então achamos por bem removê-lo. Acabamos nos sujando e na força que fizemos para tirar do caminho acabamos rasgando um pouco a roupa. – Edward ronronou ao explicar. Deslumbrando ao senhor e senhora Stanley.

- E onde vocês se meteram há dois dias? Porque sumiram? – A senhora Stanley inqueriu.

- Fomos a Hoquiam e depois a Seatle. Durante todo o caminho perguntamos para todos se viram a Jéssica, senhora. – E então ele tirou uma foto do bolso. Tinha toda a certeza que aquela foto não estava com ele até Alice correr ao seu lado, provavelmente ela tinha visto algo e dado à foto para ele em uma velocidade tão grande que nem percebemos.

- Nos desculpem. Acho que estamos nervosos com tudo isso. Não deveríamos estar desconfiando de vocês. Perdoem-nos. Vocês estão ajudando a encontra a nossa filha com tanto empenho... Nos desculpem. – A senhora Stanley falou pesarosa.

- Todos entendemos. Não se preocupem. – Esme garantiu.

- Estamos muito abalados com o sumiço dela. E o fato de não acharem nada só piora a nossa preocupação. Quando Lauren foi à nossa casa falando de forma tão convincente... Desculpe-nos. Acho que foi loucura. Lauren tem algo contra vocês? – O senhor Stanley questionou.

- Não que saibamos. – Edward respondeu dando de ombros.

A conversa se seguiu um pouco mais. Os ânimos enfim foram acalmados com mais algumas questionamentos e explicações. Jasper se mantinha afastado e olhos penetrantes. Era assim que ele ficava quando fazia uso de seu fabuloso dom.

Quando finalmente se foram, enfim pude matar um pouco da saudade do meu anjo.

- Estava com saudade. – Ele falou me abraçando por trás.

- Eu também. – Então nos entregamos a um beijo lascivo e cheio de ternura. Não percebi quando fui levada para cima. Só senti quando minhas costas encontraram o colchão. Embora estivesse beirando o oitavo mês de gestação, a minha vida sexual se mantinha impecável. O único detalhe acrescentado na equação foi à necessidade do Edward destruir a cabeceira durante nosso momento. Segundo ele, era necessário para poder se controla e não ultrapassar a barreira imposta por ele mesmo e que me mantinha sem machucados e ele de forçar o corpo dele contra o meu e meu ventre.

Estava agora deitada de costas e nua sobre o corpo de Edward. Havíamos nos amado para saciarmos toda a saudade que tivemos um do outro. Os olhos dele estavam num tom de dourado intenso e apaixonado.

- Edward?

- Hummm!

- Quero falar uma coisa que conversei com minha mãe outro dia.

- Sobre?

- Minha mãe andou conversando com uns amigos dela e todos os detalhes se encaixam.

- Sobre que assunto?

- O desaparecimento de Jéssica.

- Bella, não quero que se preocupe com isso. Você e Alice já estão ajudando mantendo todos informados para não haver repetição dos locais de buscas.

- Me escute. Segundo os amigos da mamãe, olhos negros, teletransporte, e cheiro de enxofre e rastro de enxofre são sinais de que a pessoa está possessa por um demônio.

- Acho que isso não pode ser.

- Por quê?

- É surreal demais.

- Então como você explica as coisas que vimos nela?

- É uma boa pergunta. Que amigos são esses? Talvez eu pudesse conversar com eles e ver se é isso mesmo ou pessoas que acreditam demais em histórias inventadas.

- Ela disse que eles se chamam Dean e Sam Winchester. Tem o pai deles que uma vez ela comentou comigo no e-mail que trocamos. Ele também sabe desse tipo de coisas. Ela disse que iria entrar em contato para ver se consegue falar com eles e ver se eles podem vir para cá.

- Ainda acho isso surreal. Com toda certeza são só pessoas que dão muito crédito a lendas, mas que nunca viram nada.

- Eles que explicaram para minha mãe a natureza dela.

- Mas um motivo para ser só crendice. Eu sei que tem muitas coisas que todos acreditam ser fictício e na verdade existem. Mas todos tem necessidade de se manter oculto dos humanos. E para alguém descobrir isso teria que ser tão propenso ao perigo quanto você, amor. E sinceramente acho que você é a única criatura na face da terra com tal propensão.

- Edward exagerado.

- Não sou exagerado. Sou realista e me preocupo com você. E agora eu tenho uma nova preocupação.

- Qual?

- A minha princesa que vai nascer logo, logo.

Depois de um tempo ele prosseguiu.

- Bella?

- Hummm.

- O que você foi fazer em La Push sozinha? – Eu podia jurar que ele estava controlando a voz por causa de seu ciúme.

- Queria conversar com alguém. E ele me distrai. Mas como sempre ele fala merda e eu me irrito. Fique tranquilo. Não houve nada demais.

- Certo. Não quero você perto dele. Ela ainda é um lobisomem jovem e, portanto descontrolado. Além de querer a mulher dos outros. – Resmungou.

- Eu sou sua. Só sua. – Ronronei e o convidei com um beijo a mais uma entrega de amor e prazer.

Depois daquela breve conversa que tivemos todos os vampiros e lobisomens forem postos a par dessa possibilidade. Mas ninguém estava realmente crente. Renée até tinha entrado em contato com os amigos dela para ver se eles poderiam vir e ver o que estavam acontecendo e se podiam ajudar, mas eles estavam em outra missão e por enquanto não poderiam fazer nada.

À medida que os dias foram passando os boatos que Lauren tentou implantar foram perdendo a força e eu pude voltar às aulas. Em compensação outra coisa começou a acontecer e isso instigou Rosalie a se comprometer com as buscas. Um cheiro novo estava presente e sempre junto com os rastros de enxofre.

- Rosalie, você precisa sentir isso. – Edward falou no andar debaixo. Rosalie estava enfurnada no quarto de Rennesme há dois dias. E só saia de lá para mexer nos motores do carro. Mas segundo a própria, até aquilo estava entediante. A única coisa que a ajudava distrair um pouco mais era ficar no futuro quarto de Rennesme, como agora, ou conversar e bajular ela, tendo eu como interprete.

Edward estava com uma folha nas mãos e segurava com todo cuidado. Rosalie logo desceu resmungando e trazendo consigo um pagãozinho rosa, provavelmente ela estava arrumando pela milésima vez as roupas de Rennesme.

- Que coisa? – Perguntou mal humorada.

Edward só estendeu a folha verde para ela, que pegou tão relutante como ela faria se alguém pedisse para ela comer comida humana. Depois de um tempo olhando a folha, Edward fez um barulho mostrando sua impaciência e ela enfim inalou.

Assim que Rosalie deu a primeira inspirada escutei um "isso é impossível". Ela para se certificar deu mais cinco inaladas profundas na folha. O semblante dela foi se metamorfoseando e demonstrando pavor, medo e descrença.

- Não. Não pode. Isso não pode. É loucura. Isso é impossível. – Rosalie falava sem parar, repetindo a mesma coisa, com a voz carregada de pânico e descrença.

Não demorou muito e Emmett veio ao seu encontro para ver o que era. Pegou a folha da mão dela e também inalou.

- Não conheço esse cheiro. – Emmett declarou com cenho franzindo, amparando em um abraço destro sua Rosalie que emitia soluços como se estivesse chorando por estar com medo.

- É o cheiro dele. É o cheiro do monstro. É o cheiro do desgraçado. É o cheiro do crápula. – Rosalie soluçava sem parar falando coisas sem sentido. Esme logo se juntou e procurou ver do que se tratava. Também pegou a folha e inalou o semblante de espanto e reconhecido do cheiro, se fixou na fisionomia de Esme que logo pegou o telefone e ligou para Carlisle que estava no hospital.

Enquanto isso Alice e Jasper também inalaram a folha e franziram a face em duvida.

- Que foi? Porque tudo isso? É só o cheiro de um humano. – Alice falou sem entender. Eu também estava perdida. Ouvia Esme no telefone com Carlisle falando rápido e de forma desesperada. Via Rosalie quase desabando de desespero. Um desespero que aos poucos foi dando lugar à raiva.

- Não tem problema. Eu mato ele de novo. – Rosalie começou a esbravejar.

- Do que se trata? – Emmett implorou por informação.

- É o cheiro de Royce King, Emmett. – Esme falou assim que terminou a ligação.

O espanto preencheu o rosto de Emmett. Eu estava completamente sem noção do que se tratava. Jasper e Alice ofegaram e se juntaram a Emmett para poder emparar Rosalie que estava aos pedaços embora demonstrasse muita raiva.

- Mas ele não morreu? Digo. Rosalie não deu cabo nele? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

- Sim. Não consigo entender. Nunca em todos esses anos vi alguém ter o mesmo cheiro. Fisionomias parecidas sim, mas o mesmo cheiro nunca. Já até vi gêmeos idênticos. Mas até entre eles, cada qual tem seu cheiro. – Edward comentou pensativo.

- Então isso significa que ele voltou? Que esse desgraçado voltou? – Emmett perguntou entredentes.

Eu estava cada vez mais confusa. Olhava para eles vendo a conversa se desenvolver, esperando que em algum momento tudo fizesse sentido e eu entendesse do que se tratava.

- Acho que isso não é possível. Tenho certeza que há alguma explicação lógica para isso. – Jasper falou. – Acho melhor explicarmos para Bella. Sinto que ela está confusa. – Jasper concluiu.

- Estou sim. Quem é esse Royce? E por que Rosalie está assim? – Perguntei abandando minhas mãos em direção a Rosalie que olhava para Edward de forma desesperada. A intensidade da troca de olhares deixou bem claro que ela estava "falando" algo para ele, que no final, só assentiu.

- Depois, Bella. Ainda não é o momento. Rosalie prefere te contar ela própria o que está acontecendo, mas não agora. – Assenti.

O jeito seria esperar por explicações.

Não tardou muito e logo Carlisle chegou à casa acompanhado do meu pai e de minha mãe. Esme assim que viu Carlisle o puxou para o andar superior para conversarem em particular. Supunha que seja algo com o cheiro encontrado na folha verde.

- Filha. – Charlie me cumprimentou seguida da minha mãe.

- Oi, mãe. – A cumprimentei de volta.

- A que devemos a honra? – Edward perguntou.

Percebi que Rosalie e Emmett tinha ido para outro lugar, assim como Jasper e Alice, quando olhei em volta para conduzi-lo a se sentar.

- Recebemos uma correspondência muito bacana. – Minha mãe comentou alegre abanando um envelope pardo nas mãos.

Edward abriu um sorriso gigante e pegou o envelope.

- Perfeito. – Edward declarou.

- O que é perfeito? – Questionei confusa.

Edward me entregou o envelope com um olhar sugestivo.

- Estou feliz, Bells. Você é meu orgulho. – Charlie arrulhou.

O envelope estava aberto. Peguei as folhas de dentro e comecei a ler.

- Me diga. O que acha Bells? – Meu pai perguntou.

- Acho que alguém cometeu um crime federal. Pois o envelope já está aberto. – Comentei ainda lendo. Ate que entendi e fiquei pasma. – Não acredito!

- Parabéns, amor. – Edward comemorou e me beijou a testa.

- Eu estou feliz por você, meu bebê. – Renée também comemorou e veio me abraçar.

- É um sonho ver minha filha em Dartmouth. – Charlie comentou;

- Tenho certeza que tem algum engano aqui. – Murmurei comigo mesma.

Com toda certeza tinha um engano. Embora Edward tivesse me feito inscrever na universidade, tinha certeza que não seria aceita.

- Acho que Dartmouth não cometeu engano algum, amor. – Edward falou mexendo com uma mexa do meu cabelo.

O olhei com desconfiança.

- Você subornou. – Acusei.

Edward arregalou os olhos e Charlie riu.

- Jamais, amor. Sou puramente inocente. – Sim, com toda certeza ele era inocente. Estava até esbanjando inocência em cada ato.

_Sei muito bem de sua inocência, Edward Cullen._

- Quando vocês vão fazer a festa de noivado? – Minha mãe perguntou.

- Boa pergunta. Quando? Ou você acha que vai pegar minha filha, engravidar, juntar os trapos e pronto? – Charlie inqueriu.

- Já estava pensando sobre isso. Mas estava esperando a Renée vir para poder providenciar tudo. E agora com essa confusão temo que tenha que esperar mais. – Edward respondeu.

Renée olhou confusa para ele.

- Como você sabia que eu viria? – Questionou.

- Ele lê mentes, Renée. – Charlie comentou. – E Alice vê o futuro baseado em cada decisão.

Foi a primeira vez que vi minha mãe mais vermelha do que um tomate maduro. Geralmente essa reação só acontecia comigo e um pouco com Charlie. Edward riu com humor.


	40. Parte 4 – Tristes confidencias

Parte 4 – Tristes confidencias

Narrado por Bella Swan

- Fique tranquila, Renée. Costumo dar privacidade aos pensamentos de todos e não sou de espalhar para ninguém o que escuto. – Edward garantiu com um ar solene.

Minha mãe relaxou um pouco, mais ainda estava vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos loiros dela.

- Nunca te vi envergonhada, Renée. Agora fiquei extremamente curioso. Do que você tem medo do nosso genro ter visto? – Charlie perguntou com um jeito curioso.

Minha mãe voltou a ficar tensa, mas desviou o assunto.

- O cheiro está bom. – Minha mãe comentou.

- Esme estava fazendo o jantar. – Esclareci pensativa.

Me levantei e comecei ir para cozinha.

_Acho que eu teria que assumir o fogão. Faz tempo que não faço isso..._

Minha mãe se levantou e também me acompanhou. Edward já tinha passado por mim e com toda certeza tinha previsto que eu tentaria prosseguir cozinhando e isso ele não permitia.

- Mas o jantar já está pronto? Estou amando esse cheiro. Adorei a comida dela. É impressionante. Se não for incomodo gostaria de experimentar mais. – Falou.

- Renée, você não tem jeito. Onde já se viu se convidar para o jantar. – Charlie comentou brincalhão.

- O que é bom de se comer tem que ser repetido. – Respondeu.

Já estávamos na cozinha e Edward estava desligando o fogão. O cheiro estava divino.

- Amor, sente-se. Vou arrumar e mesa. – Falou me beijando a testa. – E Renée, seria uma honra se você aceitasse o meu convite para jantar conosco. – Edward convidou.

- Viu Charlie! Eles que estão me convidando. – Renée cutucou.

- Renée, você não existe. – Charlie riu.

- Existo e sou o seu sonho de consumo. – Provocou.

Eu e Edward rimos dos dois.

- E quem disse que você é meu sonho de consumo? – Charlie inqueriu.

Minha mãe se aproximou dele ficou na ponta do pé, passou à língua nos lábios do meu pai, ele se contraiu todo e cruzou as mãos na frente do quadril.

- O seu corpo que me diz Charlie. – Renée comentou vitoriosa.

Eu e o Edward nos entreolhamos e não soubemos onde enfiar a cara. Renée era uma figura de outro mundo.

Os dois continuaram trocando provocações ainda por um tempo. Tempo suficiente para todos voltarem para a sala de jantar. Uma mesa oval na qual só estava sendo usada por mim e hoje por Renée também. Rosalie já estava composta de sua crise de pânico. Esme e Carlisle assim que passaram por ela murmurou algo e beijaram o rosto dela, um gesto de conforto.

O jantar seguiu com todos sentados a mesa, mas só eu e Renée comendo e revirando os olhos a cada garfada.

- É incrível como você cozinha bem, Esme. Como você consegue fazer essa maravilha se vocês não comem nada. – Minha mãe perguntou assim que terminamos de jantar.

- Canal de culinária. – Esme explicou.

- Mãe, eu até hoje não vi nada que eles não fizessem com perfeição. – Comentei com ela. – Edward também cozinha maravilhosamente bem.

- Você é suspeita para falar, amor. – Edward comentou envergonhado pelo elogio rasgado.

O assunto acabou ficando diverso entre cerimônia de casamento e o evento mais aguardado do ano, palavras de Rosalie, a qual se referia ao nascimento de Rennesme.

Mas o momento mais constrangedor foi à hora que resolveram falar do momento pós-casamento: a minha lua de mel.

- O casamento será lindo. Mas vou providenciar muitas lingeries para Bella. – Alice comentou.

- O nosso Edward vai voltar esfolado de tanto se esbaldar. – Emmett provocou. Edward passou as mãos nos cabelos tentando disfarçar um pouco da súbita timidez, e os demais riram.

- Seus pervertidos. – Esme retrucou brincalhona. – Mas de certa forma é verdade. Mas vamos ter que esperar para nossa neta nascer. – Também começou a provocar.

- Coitada da criança... É melhor ela ficar aqui. Já pensou os traumas que essa criança inocente teria que visse esses dois. – Jasper se enturmou na brincadeira de "pimenta nos olhos do outro é refresco".

- Ei gente, vamos parar. É da minha filha que vocês estão falando. – Charlie comentou tentando ficar sério. Mas a risada no final não convenceu ninguém.

Minha mãe se empolgou e foi à vez de Charlie ficar encabulado e tímido.

- Eu que estou precisando de muito lingerie. Acho que as que eu tenho não estão fazendo o efeito esperado. – minha mãe comentou pesarosa.

- _Eu__é__que__estou__sendo__forte._ – Charlie resmungou ao meu lado. Edward apenas segurou o riso.

- Talvez a questão seja que tenhamos que conversar com Charlie, Renée. – Rosalie entrou na brincadeira.

- Será que ele mudou de time? – Alice comentou.

Os homens estavam quase morrendo de rir, em exceção Charlie, que estava quase enfartando pelo rumo da conversa.

- Acredito que o meu Charlie não mudou de time, pois ele tem apresentado reações convenientes. Mas ele não se entrega. Eu bem que tento violentar ele, mas ele foge numa velocidade assustadora. – Renée meditou.

- Eu acho que quero ir embora. – Charlie falou.

- Não, vamos ficar. – Renée contradisse.

- Vamos, Renée. Nossa filha é humana e tem que dormir. – Charlie tentou convence-la, em vão.

- Eu tive uma ideia. Acho que vou dar uma ordem para você ficar paradinho. – Renée comentou maliciosa.

Meu pai arregalou os olhos e entrou em pânico.

- Não. Não. Eu vou acaba te pulverizando. Você não entende. – Charlie murmurou desesperado.

- Mas meu genro conseguiu. Até temos uma neta a caminho. Você também vai consegui. – Renée afirmou.

- Quantos anos ele tem? Você sabe? – Charlie perguntou para Renée.

- Eu tenho cento e dez anos. – Edward respondeu.

- O que tem idade a ver? – Renée perguntou confusa.

- Tem a ver com controle. – Charlie falou exasperado.

- Eu te controlo. – Renée estava confiante.

- A gente pode ajudar. Já pensou em treinar, Charlie. – Emmett comentou.

- Treinar? – Charlie perguntou incrédulo.

- É. Você pode praticar com bonecas infláveis. Elas são tão frágeis quanto Renée é para você. – Jasper comentou segurando o riso.

- Eu me recuso a falar da minha vida sexual. – Charlie falou entredentes.

Ninguém mais conseguiu se segurar. Todos riam deliberadamente.

Os sarros prosseguiram e Charlie já estava quase surtando. Minha mãe realmente não tinha noção da discrição. Comentava da vida pessoal dela com uma naturalidade de dar inveja e muito constrangimento. Mas não podia negar que até eu estava me divertindo com aquilo. Esme e Carlisle tentavam se manter neutros, mas também sugeriam um palpite aqui e outro lá. Edward só comentou que para quem ficou tímida em descobrir que ele lia os pensamentos dela, até que minha mãe tinha se liberado geral e falava tudo que se passava na mente dela sem restrições.

Mas como diz o ditado, "toda alegria tem seu fim". Logo o celular de Charlie tocou, e pela expressão dele não devia ser algo agradável.

- Tenho que ir. Realmente. – Charlie se desculpou. – Acabei de receber uma ligação, como viram, e tenho que ir ver.

- Acho que vamos com você, Charlie. – Carlisle prontamente estava ao lado dele. – Pelo que ouvi talvez precise de um médico para ver a causa da morte.

- Coitada. Era só uma moça. – Esme choramingou.

- O que houve? – Indaguei.

- Amor, isso não é para você. Você não pode se estressar. – Edward sussurrou para mim.

- Edward, o que conversamos de não ter mais segredos entre nós?

- Exatamente. Entre nós. Esse assunto não tem nada a ver com o "nós". – Edward respondeu.

Eu bufei e revirei os olhos. Edward sempre seria o meu Edward extremamente exagerado.

- Tchau, filha. – Charlie se despediu.

- Amanhã nos vemos meu bebê. – Mamãe me abraçou.

- Deixe que eu a levo para a casa, Charlie. Você e Carlisle podem ir direto para o local. – Edward ofereceu.

- Obrigado. – Charlie agradeceu.

Assim que meu pai foi embora e Edward levou Renée para casa, Alice foi caçar e Jasper a acompanhou. Emmett ficou meditando com um ar sério no canto da sala e Rosalie se juntou a ele e conversaram em tom baixo. A verdade, é que seja lá qual era o problema, eles não tinham superado, só tinham dado um tempo.

Esme me ajudou a subir os degraus e fui para meu quarto e eu me preparei para dormir. Assim que sai do banheiro e entrei no quarto, estranhei. Perto da janela, Rosalie me aguardada.

- Podemos conversar? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Claro. – Respondi.

- Você ainda quer saber quem é Royce King? – Ela perguntou e eu apenas afirmei com um movimento da cabeça.

Ela me ajudou a me sentar na cama com o tronco do corpo apoiado na cabeceira e travesseiros a minha volta para me deixar confortável. Rosalie parecia hesitar em me contar, e eu não forcei a barra. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, com ela fazendo carinho em meu ventre, e Rennesme mesmo dormindo se remexia.

Até que ela quebrou o silencio. Me olhando nos olhos, ela começou.

- Eu era uma jovem que tinha tudo o que queria da vida. Era linda, vinha de uma família bem estruturada e com recursos financeiros. Mesmo tendo uma irmã mais nova nunca senti ciúme. Eu era a filha preferida e tudo o que queria eu tinha.

Conforme Rosalie falava eu tentava criar cenas na minha cabeça.

"Estávamos em uma época onde o dinheiro era escasso e muitas famílias passavam necessidade. Mas não a nossa. Meu pai era bancário. E me faziam acreditar que os que estavam em situação precária eram porque não souberam "arrumar a própria cama". Mas mesmo tendo tudo, nós ainda queríamos mais. E esse é o grande erro de todos: a ganancia.".

"Como meu pai era gerente de banco, o único degrau que restava galga-lo era a presidência. Mas a presidência era dos donos ou do pai da jovem que se casasse com o filho único do casal: Royce King II. E foi ai que minha família e eu compramos a minha passagem para o inferno".

O rosto de Rosalie se distorceu em uma tristeza sem fim.

"Meus pais começaram a providencia encontros _casuais_ com Royce King e sua família. Os meus tratamentos de beleza e roupas luxuosas se intensificaram e eu me sentia nas nuvens. Não demorou muito para que Royce me fizesse à corte e me enviasse centenas de Rosas a minha casa. Começamos a namorar e foi aí que eu percebi que a felicidade não estava só no dinheiro. Royce nunca era carinhoso comigo. Nunca preferia a minha companhia. Nunca desistiu de um jogo para passar o fim de semana comigo. Ao contrário do marido de minha melhor amiga: Vera."

De repente ela parou por um breve segundo e respirou fundo. O rosto contorcido em dor me mostrava que ela sofria ao relatar a própria história.

"Quando Royce e eu noivamos minha amiga teve seu filho: Henry. Conversei com minha família e eles me mostraram outro ângulo. Disseram que eu era muito mais privilegiada que Vera. Que eu seria esposa de um dos caras mais ricos do nosso país. Que todos me admirariam, cairiam aos meus pés. Eu seria a mulher que todos iriam imitar, porque eu seria o almejo de todos. E isso foi como fogo em lenha seca para minha vaidade."

Rosalie se levantou e se colocou de costa para mim, fitava a janela a sua frente. Continuou a história com traços de rancor e tristeza.

"Depois disso comecei a ter pena de Vera. Pensava que quando tivesse meus filhos eles seriam mais lindos do que o pequeno Henry. Ia visitar Vera praticamente todas as noites... Reparava em cada detalhe da casa dela, da roupa dela, do filho dela, do marido dela, do emprego do marido dela e isso alimentava a minha vaidade, por que eu sempre me via melhor do que ela."

Abaixou a cabeça e os cabelos cobriram o pouco de sua face que eu ainda conseguia ver.

"É claro que eu sempre a humilhava e ela abaixava a cabeça e ainda me agradecia. Na última noite da minha vida Vera me disse quando eu estava na porta: "Cuidado com o que plantas e com o que desejas. Pois é justamente nesse momento que o que mais queremos se volta contra nós com o mais amargo dos sabores. E que antes almejávamos acaba sendo nosso inferno particular". Eu ri dela e respondi: "Não vejo problema algum e nem como desejar ser a mais rica e a mais bela possa se voltar contra mim e me levar ao inferno". Mas ela estava certa.

Então Rosalie se virou para mim. A tristeza ficava mais e mais acentuada em sua bela face.

"Naquela mesma noite tudo o que ela falou começou a se provar certo. Era tarde da noite quando sai da casa dela, mesmo tendo zombado das palavras dela fiquei morrendo de medo. Cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de ligar para o meu pai para ele me acompanhar até em casa, mas acabei desconsiderando isso. Ri comigo mesma dizendo que tudo o que Vera tinha dito era fruto da inveja dela."

"A noite era fria, talvez a mais fria do ano e quando menos vi estava sendo chamada pelo meu _noivo_. – Falou com tamanho desprezo que até eu fiquei com esse sentimento. – Ele estava bêbado. Cheirava bebida barata. Por um momento pensei se algum engano, ele nunca bebia, no máximo um ou dois goles dos melhores champagnes."

"_Royce...__ – _os lábios dela se enrugaram sobre o dente e um leve rugido surgiu em seu peito._ –_... Estava com dois amigos, tão bêbado quanto ele. Me aproximei deles com intuito de tirar meu noivo das péssima companhias em que se encontrava. Mas a única coisa que conseguir foi ser puxada para o inferno. Os três me possuíram da forma mais brutal possível. Quando tudo acabou a única coisa que queria era estar morta."

Engoli em seco. A lembrança de uma noite remota em Port Angeles preencheu minha cabeça e nesse exato momento agradeci por Edward ter chegado a tempo resgatar daqueles crápulas.

"Mas outro safado, era o que eu pensava no momento, me infringiu mais dor ainda. Uma dor que me queimava e me dilacerava de dentro para fora. Eu implorei tanto para me matarem... Aos poucos fui escutando Edward me depreciando... Ele estava aborrecido por Carlisle ter me mordido. Eu era apenas uma garota mimada que ele não queria por perto. De lá para cá, eu e ele só faltamos nos matar em rivalidade. Eu não suportando o jeito prepotente de "eu sou o dono da verdade" e ele não suportando toda a minha superficialidade e minha auto apreciação".

Rosalie riu sem nenhum traço de humor.

"A vida que eu estou hoje eu não desejo para ninguém. Ficar congelada no tempo e nunca evoluir e ruim demais. Mas até que tenho que admitir que depois que encontrei Emmett tudo melhorou um pouco. Eu estava caçando com Edward quando o encontrei quase morto após ser dilacerado por um urso. Quando olhei para ele e vi aqueles cabelos negros como do Henry, e aquele sorriso de covinha... Tão lindo. Lembrei-me de Vera e suas últimas palavras. E quem diria? Acabei levando ele até Carlisle para o mesmo o submeter à mesma vida que eu tanto deprecio."

Rosalie ficou em silencio, o olhar perdido nas próprias lembranças. A expressão dela me dizia que ela não falaria mais nada desse assunto. Ela já havia me explicado quem era o Royce que todos comentaram mais cedo.

- O que eles quiseram dizer em "Você não deu cabo nele"? – Indaguei me lembrando das palavras de Emmett.

- A primeira coisa que fiz quando me encontrei nessa nova vida foi me vingar de um por um. – O riso que Rosalie deu me gelou a espinha. – Infringi a cada um deles o dano físico que eles me causaram. Deixei o Royce por ultimo, para ele saber que eu estava chegando. Você não imagina o prazer que tive ao ver nos olhos dele quando ele me reconheceu e o medo que se instalou em seu olhar. Foi algo divino. E quando ele olhou minhas roupas e viu o mesmo vestido de noiva que eu tinha mandado fazer para o nosso casamento... – Rosalie se levantou e rodopiou no quarto, em uma dança de vitória. – Ele chegou a pegar a arma na cabeceira da cama e tentou me matar. Foi hilário quando ele se deu conta que o único que iria morrer ali era ele.

A cena que se formou na minha cabeça não era nada agradável: uma Rosalie ensandecida cravando os dentes na garganta de um malfeitor e engolindo o sangue... Não por alimentação, mas por vingança.

- Você bebeu dele? – Questionei.

Ela ficou horrorizada.

-Não. Jamais. Nunca me sujaria com nenhuma gota de sangue de nenhum daqueles imundos, já basta o que eu engoli de um deles em vida... – E ela fez um som como se estivesse se preparando para vomitar, mas depois parou. – Nesse sentido sou tão imaculada quanto Carlisle. A única diferença é que eu já matei pessoas e Carlisle nem isso fez. Mas em termo de beber de humanos, nós estamos empatados.

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Rosalie?

- Sim.

- Esse cheiro que vocês estavam comentando lá na sala...

- Era dele. Era do Royce. O mesmo cheiro dele, da roupa que ele usava no seu ultimo dia de vida e do couro do sapato dele. – A expressão em seu rosto era de ódio e combinava com o tom de sua voz.

- Tem diferença? – Perguntei me referindo ao detalhe do cheiro de cada peça que ele usava.

- Sim. E eu memorizei cada traço do cheiro dele, cada fato que me ocorreu no meu último dia de vida e acabei me privando das verdadeiras memórias boas que eu deveria ter guardado. Nem me lembro direito da face da minha mãe... – e sua voz se perdeu em um sussurro.

- Não tem como ser outra pessoa? – Dei a possibilidade. Talvez alguém com o mesmo cheiro, sei lá...

Ela negou com a cabeça. E depois explicou.

- Improvável. Carlisle tem mais de trezentos anos de existência. Ele nunca se deparou com pessoas que tem cheiros iguais. Edward também viveu em muitos lugares quanto ele se rebelou contra nós e também nunca encontrou cheiro parecido ou igual em ninguém. – Lembro-me do Edward me contando da vez que ele se afastou de sua família e se entregou a sede de sangue humano, embora só ceifasse a vida de assassinos e toda a sorte de pessoas más. –Tenho certeza que é o cheiro de Royce. Só não fazemos ideia como pode ser ele já que tenho a certeza que o matei e além domais é o cheiro dele humano. Outra coisa impossível. Mesmo se eu o tivesse deixado vivo, ele já teria morrido de velhice.

- E se for ele? – Inqueri com um gelo na espinha.

- Ele deve estar com Jéssica. – Ela respondeu.

A olhei interrogativamente e perguntei.

- Mas como?

- O cheiro que sentiram dela é de enxofre. E ao que me disseram é o mesmo que estão encontrando. E o cheiro do desgraçado estava junto com o cheiro de enxofre. O que nos leva a acreditar que eles estão juntos de algum modo.

- E o que você vai fazer agora?

- Vou entrar nessas buscas. Quero encontrar Jéssica para ela me dar uma explicação lógica de como Royce ainda está vivo. E talvez encontrar o próprio Royce e garanti que dessa vez ele não volte nunca mais ao mundo dos vivos. – Ela rugiu a resposta e eu me assuntei. Ela me olhou pedindo desculpa e prosseguiu. – Mas tente descansar. Não é assunto para conversamos à altura da noite e além do mais você está emocionalmente sensível. Foram imperdoáveis meus modos, mas você precisava saber.

Assenti com a cabeça. Mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir sem o Edward ao meu lado. E se dormisse seria um sono muito leve.

- Vou esperar o Edward.

- Tudo bem. – Ela concordou.

Quando ela já estava na porta me ocorreu algo. Já que ela está sendo sincera, poderia saber mais um detalhe...

- Rosalie... Mas uma coisa. Porque você me odiava tanto e agora não mais?

Ela se virou e me deu um sorriso pesaroso.

- Você tem a humanidade que eu quero. Vai ser mãe e eu não posso. Pode envelhecer e está querendo jogar as coisas mais preciosas no lixo por amar Edward. Mesmo eu entendendo que você foi a única que conseguiu despertar o interesse dele... Nem mesmo Tânia ou qualquer outra Denali conseguiu isso... Digamos que no inicio esse foi o principal motivo. Ele nunca me olhou e de repente te olha com interesse a ponto de deixa-lo sem rumo e com raiva de si próprio...

Eu fiquei tensa na hora. Quer dizer que já havia cruzado outra mulher no caminho do meu anjo? Mas o assunto de agora era mais urgente.

- Tudo isso por inveja? Você não gostava ou não gosta de mim por inveja? – Perguntei descrente.

- Sim. Pode parecer bobagem para você. Já que com dezoito anos você é bem mais madura que eu na sua idade. Mas sim, é por inveja. Entenda. Eu cresci sendo criada tendo tudo o que queria e todos me admiravam mais do que a qualquer um. E de repente tenho a beleza e o dinheiro que sempre quis, mas por outro lado me foi privado as outras coisas que eu queria. Vera tinha razão. Uma das coisas que eu mais queria acabou se voltando contra mim.

- Isso é... – Tentei falar perplexa com a revelação.

- Eu sei. É estranho. Principalmente para você que é pura de coração e ingênua. – E ela cortou o assunto. E eu estava chocada demais para tentar prosseguir. – Tente descansar. Daqui a pouco o Edward volta. Só gostaria que você pensasse nisso... É certo deixar todas as oportunidades de uma vida por um mero amor que você nutre pelo Edward?

Mero amor? Ela acha ser feliz é ruim? Que é preferível ser humana ao invés de estar ao lado de quem ama? Resolvi não responder a altura. Engoli minha raiva súbita e respondi o mais cordial possível.

- Vou pensar nisso.

E ela se retirou.

Eu estava perplexa e chocada. A história contada me deu uma visão mais abrangente e me permiti entende-la um pouco. Apenas um pouco. Mas ela é egoísta demais para entender que eu já estava sendo feliz. Mas minha cabeça acabou voltando para um detalhe em especial... Tânia. Esse era o nome da vampira que tinha cruzado o caminho do Edward. E se ele nunca ficou com ela por falta de oportunidade? E se é realmente ela que ele gosta? O pânico me tomou e meu medo se fez presente. Talvez Edward me trocasse por alguém mais durável e realmente bela. Uma lagrima silenciosa desceu no meu rosto. Tentei relaxar mais não conseguia. Pensamentos em formas de mariposa se chocavam em minha cabeça tentando encontrar a luz da verdade.


	41. Parte 5 – Pactos Malignos

Parte 5 – Pactos Malignos

Narrado em terceira pessoa

Desde o momento que Petrus havia se teletransportado no ginásio, ele havia colocado em pratica todo o seu plano em prática. Ele iria jogar sujo e baixo, mas mesmo assim ainda nem faria uso de um décimo de sua capacidade de destruir aquela família; até porque seria impossível em pleno século XXI existir um amor verdadeiro que exigisse sua plena capacidade.

Era o que ele precisava.

Quanto mais cedo ele destruísse a união daquela família feliz, mas cedo ele poderia destruir seus libertadores de Volterra e enfim teria sua liberdade para destruir todos que cruzassem seu caminho, se tornando assim cada vez mais forte e quem sabe até mesmo assumindo o reino do inferno ao destronar Lúcifer.

Seu primeiro passo foi se encaminha para a cidade de Rochester. Ele já havia espreitado os pensamentos amargurados de Rosalie e toda a sua história com Royce King II e tinha visto que caso isso voltasse à tona, imediatamente ela se desestabilizaria e com isso todos os outros. Seria a loucura perfeita. Uma garota fútil diante de seus próprios fantasmas poderia fazer com que todos enlouquecessem juntos.

Não foi difícil encontrar o tumulo dos King e muito menos difícil ele desenterrar o corpo. Mesmo estando dentro do corpo de Jéssica ele ainda poderia fazer muitas coisas. Estendendo as mãos sobre o tumulo, este começou a trepidar, a terra se abrir, e a sua frente o restos mortais de Royce foram brotando da terra.

Mas como havia se passado 78 anos, a única coisa encontrada foram os ossos dele e poucos filamentos de um tecido que provavelmente era a roupa que o mesmo usava antes de ser sepultado. Mas isso seria remediável. A única coisa necessária seria ele sorver a vida de algumas garotas.

Deixando os ossos em um casarão abandonado, imediatamente ele se teletransportou para Forks. Espreitou nas ruas garotas fúteis e gananciosas. Ainda com a aparência de Jéssica se aproximou de todas com as mesmas propostas. Mas a primeira foi Lauren.

Após todos os cumprimentos e fofocas postas em dia como o desmaio de Bella quando foi retirada do ginásio – provando que ele tinha conseguido os deixar desligados do resto do mundo – finalmente Petrus fez sua proposta.

- Gostaria de ganhar muito dinheiro, Lauren? – Indagou lançando ar de persuasão.

Lauren imediatamente se animou.

- Claro. O que manda Jéssica? – Perguntou alegre.

- Descobri um cara que paga um milhão de dólares para aquelas que tiverem coragem de abrir uma caixa de mármore contendo ossos de um morto! – Comentou marota tocando justamente no ponto que todos são fracos: no ganho de um dinheiro fácil.

Lauren olhou incrédula, mas interessada.

- Porque ele pagaria tanto? – Questionou.

- Ele é um apostador compulsivo. Acredita que garotas são fracas e não tem coragem de mexer em ossos. – Comentou soltando uma gargalhada que foi acompanhada por Lauren.

- Não acredito. – Falou ainda rindo. – Tudo bem que a ideia é nojenta, mas duvido que ele pague. Se realmente paga posso muito bem fazer esse ato. – Lauren tentou ponderar com a realidade mesmo estando propensa a acreditar.

Seu próprio avô materno era um apostador compulsivo e quase levou a falência sua família com todas as suas apostas. É claro que Petrus sabia disso e foi exatamente por esse motivo que ele justificou ser um homem que gosta de apostas altas.

- Ah, eu garanto que paga sim. – Garantiu com ar solene. – Eu já fiz isso e ele já me pagou.

_Exatamente como meu avô fazia. Fico imaginando quantos mais estão envolvidos nessa aposta. E quanto ele acha que vai ganhar se sua teoria for comprovada. Coitados. Mas que mal faria aceitar? Perdemos tanto com meu avô... Acho que só preciso justificar minha ausência para meus pais... E esse valor seria de uma ajuda tão grande para minha universidade... Poderia fazer direito em Oxford..._

- Era por isso que você saiu da escola sem ninguém te ver? – Lauren indagou ainda pensando nos motivos e o quanto viria a calhar essa quantia de dólares em sua vida. E claro Petrus captando tudo.

- Não! Eu sai de lá porque o Edward Cullen me ameaçou. Ele disse que ele e a irmã dele, Alice, iriam me matar. Estão com medo que eu conte para Bella sobre uns segredos que eu descobri.

Petrus jogou isso sabendo que Lauren acreditaria fielmente nisso. Além de espalhar para todos. E com a ajudinha psíquica que ele estava lançando em direção a Lauren, ela faria disso uma grande coisa e colocaria toda a cidade contra os Cullen dando mais tempo ainda para ele fazer o que era necessário para colocar todos os seus planos diabólicos em prática para destruir a família. E por sorte criar uma confusão digna da desunião familiar.

- Duvido que eles façam isso! Eles com toda certeza só brincaram com você. – Lauren falou descrente.

Petrus antes de retrucar inseriu na mente de Lauren vários momentos onde a mesma se sentiu ameaçada com a presença deles. Algumas das memórias eram falsas, outras, no entanto eram reais e fruto da autopreservação diante de um vampiro.

- Acha que essas marcas no meu pulso são brincadeiras? – "Jéssica" mostrou seus pulsos criando uma falsa visão deles todos marcados com vergões roxos em forma de dedos. Lauren negou com a cabeça quando constatou o nível da "agressão"; e se sentiu culpada por prestar mais atenção ao esporte no ginásio do que na conversa que viu sua amiga tendo. – Tenho que sumir. Foi muita sorte ter encontrado esse cara que me pagou um milhão de dólares. Estou com medo dos Cullen's. Vou dar um tempo longe daqui. – "Jéssica" comentou chorando copiosamente.

- Meu Deus! Eu nunca poderia imaginar algo assim. – Lauren murmurou horrorizada.

Petrus sorriu em vitória, mas se recompôs antes que fosse pego.

- Para você ver. Eles são violentos. – Continuou com a falsa lamentação. – Temo até pela minha família. Por isso não estou em contato com eles.

- Porque não denuncia ao Chefe Swan? – Lauren perguntou já se pondo em posição para ir junto com a amiga e registrar uma ocorrência por agressão e ameaça moral e física.

- O que? Está louca? Ele é pai da Bella. É claro que vai ficar do lado dela e por consequência do lado dos malditos Cullen. – Petrus demonstrou pânico fingido. Era parte do plano. Tinha que se mostrar horrorizando diante de qualquer ameaça dos Cullen. Assim seria mais lenha na fogueira e mais credibilidade em sua história e em todas as memórias forjadas que ele continuava lançando na mente de Lauren.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – Lauren cedeu também se sentindo amedrontada, mas sua audácia queria se sobrepujar ao seu medo. Espalharia aos quatro cantos e faria a mascara de bondade dos Cullen cair por terra. Devia isso a amiga.

Petrus se sentia orgulhoso em manipular alguém tão susceptível.

- Então? Vamos? – Indagou. Mas já sabia a resposta. Ela diria não. E ele precisava que ela dissesse não, para por a cidade contra os Cullen e os manter distraindo enquanto colocava todos os seus planos em rota de colisão com a família feliz.

- Não sei. Posso de dar a resposta daqui a dois dias? – Lauren perguntou insegura.

_Ainda__tenho__que__arruinar__os__Cullen._ – Lauren completou por pensamento.

- É claro. Bem, já vou indo. Ah, e não conte para ninguém o que eu te contei.

_E__eu__ainda__preciso__que__você__faça__isso__para__depois__eu__te__destruir__antes__que__você__fale__demais._– Petrus pensou em complemento ao pensamento de Lauren.

- É claro que não. – Quando "Jéssica" já estava se afastando, Lauren completou. - Jéssica?

- Sim! – Manteve a expressão neutra, mas já se refestelava com as possibilidades lhe dada.

- Ele quer quantas garotas para essa aposta? – Perguntou insegura.

- Umas cinco. Por quê? – "Jéssica" indagou e viu o espanto no rosto de Lauren. Era necessário ter seis garotas, para o número cabalístico dar força à maldição.

_Minha nossa, esse cara é mais compulsivo que meu avô. Mas ele deve ter muita grana. Ainda mais quem estiver junto com ele..._

- Na reserva de La Push eu fiquei sabendo de uma família que está precisando de ajuda financeira. Se é tão simples assim... Mexer com osso... Então acho que você poderia ir lá e ver. O nome da família é Artuigue. Eles têm uma filha chamada Katre. – Mencionou e sabia que eles aceitariam afinal a família estava em estado de calamidade por falta de comida e estavam quase decretando falência para terem suas dividas perdoadas.

Petrus foi e conversou com Katre Artuigue, e a mesma o levou a Luna Brandon. E assim foi até ele reuni as duas, outras garotas da cidade de Forks, uma chamada Mary Preston e outra pelo nome de Ashley Rathborne. Mas para essas quatro garotas a versão contada foi outra e não só para elas, como para a família delas.

"Os Cullen's estavam propondo uma gincana particular e só queriam quatro garotas. Aquela que encontrasse primeiro a caixa de mármore com uma misteriosa surpresa dentro, receberia um milhão de dólares."

A ganancia cresceu aos olhos das quatro famílias. Com Lauren, ele não se preocupava, afinal, ela já se queimaria no outro dia quando lançasse a suspeita sobre o sumiço de Jéssica sobre as mãos dos Cullen's. E quando ela fosse encontrada morta, todos se voltariam contra eles. Não restaria pedra sobre pedra.

Três dias se passaram. As garotas haviam se reunido na mansão. Os ossos de Royce King tinham sido divididos por Petrus em cinco partes diferentes e conservadas em caixas de mármore. A ordem dada era que quando achasse os ossos repetisse por seis vezes o mantra: "Volte à vida, Royce. Tenha sua vingança. Volte à vida Royce. Enlouqueça sua assassina. Volte à vida Royce".

É claro que para dar total veracidade aos fatos Petrus teve que sair do corpo de Jéssica e assumir a sua forma. Jéssica estava inerte, simplesmente um corpo vazio de alegria e tristeza, desejo e repudia entregue a própria sorte. Ela seria a vitima número um, totalizando seis vitimas.

Para as garotas que o olhavam, a visão era do homem mais belo e mais perfumado que já viram algum dia. Nem os Cullen's juntos seriam capazes de ter tanta beleza. E por ele, elas fariam qualquer coisa. Ainda mais quando o prêmio era milionário.

Cada uma ao seu tempo encontrou a caixa e após proferir tais palavras, os ossos de Royce tomaram vida. Era um esqueleto, mas também era um morto vivo, ou como muitos teimam em dizer, era um zumbi, regido pela magia da vida e morte.

Royce despertou ainda confuso, olhou para si mesmo e se espantou com o que viu. Não era nada, ou melhor, ele estava horrível. Sua aparência era detestável.

As garotas ficaram apavoradas diante dos ossos se movendo e se unindo. Não houve tempo para requerer seu premio. O cérebro delas gritava que a única coisa sensata era dar o fora dali, e se alguém perguntasse era apenas uma piada de mau gosto e que não deu em nada. Claro, fruto do pensamento imposto por Petrus.

Petrus se aproximou do esqueleto vivo.

- Quer sua aparência novamente? – Petrus indagou e a única coisa que Royce fez foi aquiescer com a cabeça. – Lembra-se das garotas que te despertaram? – Novamente ele confirmou com um aceno solene. – Então sorva a vida delas. Tome-as em um beijo faminto. Para cada garota que pegares, aos poucos sua aparência irá se refazer.

E lhe apresentou a primeira vitima: a inerte Jéssica.

O beijo dado foi faminto. A pele de Jéssica se ressecava e a coloração foi ficando acinzentada; até que a única coisa que sobrou foi à aparência de uma jovem múmia bem conservada.

- Venha comigo, meu caro. Temos uma cidade para destruir. E lá encontrará suas outras vitimas.

Royce que agora já possuía uma fina camada de musculo sobre seus ossos, assentiu.

Pegando nos braços o corpo inerte de Jéssica, se teletransportaram para Forks. O corpo de Jéssica havia sido deixado em um beco qualquer. Já era noite, mas em algum momento alguém encontraria e chamaria Charlie para verificar e enfim o caos seria implantado de forma duradoura.

- Fique a vontade, Royce. Quando terminar de se regenerar estarei aqui com você. Vou te instruir depois como destruir sua assassina. Agora tenho que ir. Tenho mais coisas a resolver.

Petrus se retirou da presença de Royce, que agora iria caçar vítima a vítima até poder se regenerar por completo, e foi até a cidade de Seatle. Lá ele sabia muito bem o que procurar; seria sua cartada certeira.

Em um galpão abandonado, Riley e Max discutiam sobre a situação de seu exército.

- Tudo seria mais fácil se você já tivesse conseguido matar Charlie. – Max comentou.

- Eu sei, mas tinha um cerco contra mim e não pude fazer nada. Mas ele não vai viver por muito tempo. – Riley comentou.

- Temos que inventar mais desculpas para eles. Não está mais surtindo o efeito de antes. Ficar falando que precisam destruir o Clã da península Olimpic já não está sendo o suficiente para eles, ainda mais que eles não veem ameaça nenhuma vinda deles. – Max pontuou.

- Eu sei. Mas por enquanto essa é a única desculpa que temos.

- Precisamos resolver isso rápido antes que percamos o controle sobre ele e antes que os Volturi saibam sobre nós.

- Sim. Já pensei nisso. Mas acredito que os Volturi já saibam sobre esses recém-criados. Talvez só não saibam que estão sobre nossa responsabilidade.

- Me diga uma coisa, Riley. Porque realmente você quer destruir esses vampiros e essa humana? Ainda mais sabendo que vai custar a vida deles, a sua e a minha. Pois seria impossível você não ter percebido que numa guerra dessa magnitude não vai sobrar ninguém de nenhum dos lados.

- Eles são responsáveis pela morte de Victória. Charlie e esses tais de O'Conell mataram o amor de minha vida. Merecem o mesmo destino. Pouco me importa minha vida depois disso. Se morrer... Será um alívio.

- E esses Cullen's? Porque você os odeia?

- Eles mataram o irmão de Victória. – Riley mentiu.

Não seria prudente e nem saudável responder que na verdade James era o primeiro parceiro de Victória. Até porque Riley acreditava piamente que Victória só encontrou o verdadeiro amor em seus braços... James era só um companheiro que merece justiça pela sua morte injusta.

- E quanto a mim? Não quero morrer e nem ser vitima da justiça dos Volturi. – Max declarou temeroso.

- E não vai. Quando formos para esse embate quero que tome seu rumo. E se cruzarmos com algum Volturi tem minha palavra que manterei meu sigilo sobre sua ajuda, meu amigo.

- E os outros? Eles não vão contar?

- Até lá todos estarão desmembrados e numa pira. Duvido que consigam contar a alguém sobre sua ajuda.

Os exércitos que eles formaram já se encontravam em um número de vinte e seis recém-criados. A única coisa que faltavam para excitarem os vampiros novatos a uma guerra era o cheiro de Charlie e Bella, dos O'Conell e dos Cullen's. Mas na verdade, bastava apenas o cheiro de Bella – doce e apelativo – que todos se colocariam em rota de colisão com Forks e então a guerra seria iniciada. O problema era que primeiro teriam que destruir Charlie e seu exponencial escudo. E em segundo lugar conseguir o cheiro de Bella. Mas se demorasse demais para isso, tudo cairia por terra. Era muito trabalhosos deixarem os recém-criados unidos a uma causa, ainda mais com eles enxergando mais perigo um nos outros que nos seus oponentes de Forks. Há pouco tempo, a única solução que tinha sido encontrada, foi separar os vampiros por casais e revezar eles de tempos em tempo. Mas a solução também tinha se revelado falha, quando os casais passaram a se negar em trocar de companhia e se apaixonaram, fazendo com que todos já sentissem necessidade de seguirem o seu rumo e procurarem por si só seu alimento. Todos já estavam cansados de terem de beber sangue intoxicado por drogas e por álcool: o sangue da escória da sociedade.

Riley não queria abrir mão do plano que sua amada Victória tinha colocado em prática, mas também já não sabia o que podia fazer para leva-lo adiante. Max já temia permanecer ali e ter sua existência destruída ao fogo.

Mas Petrus sabia deles e foi para lá que ele se teletransportou. Oferecendo a ajuda que eles precisavam e é claro, tendo mais uma face para tornar tudo um conflito. Os italianos tinham libertado ele em troco da desunião da família, mas nada disseram se estes tinham que ficar desunidos vivos ou mortos.

- Olá meus caros! – Petrus cumprimentou assim que se materializou na frente deles.

Os dois se assustaram e imediatamente se colocaram em posição de ataque soltando rosnados. Como Petrus estava em sua forma materializada, os dois vampiros a sua frente tinham pontos negros em seu coração, a única coisa identificada era um ser tão belo quanto qualquer outro imortal. Mas o cheiro era diferente... Era mais perfumado...

- Não temam. Eu tenho exatamente a solução para o que vocês querem. – Petrus anunciou alegremente. Os rosnados prosseguiram, mas os mesmos se lançaram sobre o estranho a sua frente. Mas passaram por ele come se estivesse passado por uma cortina de ar.

- Rá, Rá, Rá. – Petrus explodiu em gargalhadas deixando os dois mais furiosos ainda. Foram longos minutos com Riley e Max se lançando contra ele com tamanho ódio que para Petrus era só alimento, e dos mais saborosos, o tornando cada vez mais forte.

Quando eles se "cansaram" de tentar atacar um ser que era como uma visão e que conseguia sumir e aparecer como fumaça diante dos olhos deles, enfim tentaram entender o que se passava e qual exatamente era a solução que ele vinha oferecer.

- Que solução? – Max indagou.

- Como puderam perceber posso simplesmente aparecer em outro lugar sem a menor fração de tempo. – Ambos assentiram desconfiados. – E vocês precisam do cheiro da humana Bella. Eu posso sair daqui agora e pegar o que vocês querem.

- E o que a gente fica te devendo em troca? – Riley indagou desconfiado.

- Acredite... Vocês já estarão me dando o que eu quero. – Petrus anunciou presunçoso.

- E o que você quer? – Max questionou receoso. É fato que não existe acordo sem que ambos os lados tenha o que quer. O detalhe é que às vezes fica caro demais para alguém.

- Eles desunidos e mortos. – Petrus declarou com veemência.

- Olhe, temos uma questão importante aqui... – Riley começou, mas Petrus já sabia que ele tentaria dizer.

- Não tema os italianos, eu também estou sobre o julgo da vontade deles. – Por enquanto, completou em pensamento.

- Mas você não é um vampiro... – Max falou ao inalar e observar todas as suas características.

- Não sou e não interessa a vocês saberem o que sou. Então? Acordou feito?

Sem esperar pela resposta dos dois, ele se teletransportou para a antiga casa de Bella. Ele não podia arriscar e aparecer na atual casa dela. Mas teve algo que o incomodou. Miguel estava calado demais, e isso era preocupante. E além de que a casa também tinha cheiro de anjo. Mas sem perder tempo, capturou o máximo que conseguiu de roupas que tinham o cheiro da humana e voltou na presença de seus mais novos instrumentos de destruição – Riley e Max – ao mesmo tempo em que eles diziam sim.

- Tome. – Petrus entregou as roupas.

Riley e Max se entreolharam e se espantaram com a agilidade do estranho a frente deles.

- Com isso podemos agir em uma semana. – Max meditou dando uma grande inalada em uma das batas de Bella.

_Realmente__ela__é__bem__apetitosa..._ Pensou Max.

- Que seja daqui a uma semana então. – Petrus concordou satisfeito.


	42. Ladrão de Cheiro

Narrado por Edward Cullen

Os pensamentos da mãe de Bella eram hilários. As observações que ela fazia ao nosso respeito se mesclavam a histórias românticas que ela tinha lido ao mesmo tempo em que ela invertia todas as situações de um modo muito puro e inconsequente.

E quando eu achava que nada mais podia sair da mente dela, então as fantasias que ela começava a fazer em sua mente, em nada condizia com o que ela falava. Renée simplesmente pensava uma coisa e falava outra.

Era estranho.

Dediquei uma parte do meu cérebro para ver se conseguia interpretar uma constante de ações que me desse alguma orientação a cerca dos pensamentos de Bella. Será que Bella era assim? Outra fração da minha mente estava dedicada em interagir com Renée.

Renée contava tudo e ao mesmo tempo nunca conseguia chegar ao fim de uma história, nem falando e nem pensando. Era uma corrente de assuntos que puxavam outros assuntos e nunca tinha fim. Se ao menos a mente dela condissesse com o que ela falava, eu pelo menos teria me mantido são.

Mas a conversa sem sentido estava me deixando no mínimo intrigado para não dizer louco. Quando eu pensava que conseguia pegar um assunto, ela já estava em outro. Foram os dez minutos mais longos da minha vida – o trecho entre a minha casa e a casa do Chefe Swan. Mas quando chegamos, o que não podia ficar pior, conseguiu ficar.

- Fique no carro, Renée. – Ordenei após senti todos os meus extintos ativados informando perigo.

- Por quê? – Ela indagou alheia a minha reação.

- Não sei ainda. Deixe-me entrar primeiro e depois se estiver tudo bem você pode entrar! – Informei.

Enfim Renée reparou na tensão estampada em minha face e no retesar dos meus músculos. Podia ver minha imagem pelo ângulo de sua visão. Sai do carro e caminhei até a porta. Retirei a chave do esconderijo dela e abri a porta. O cheiro dentro dela foi como um golpe de marreta no meu estomago, foi como um caminhão a cem quilômetros por hora, lotado de bigornas, passando por cima de mim.

O cheiro tinha um odor de enxofre misturado a mais pútrida das decomposições. Nem os lobisomens conseguiam feder tanto. Em um oitavo de segundo percorri a casa e me espantei ao percebe que o cheiro estava concentrado no antigo quarto de Bella.

As gavetas estavam abertas.

Minha memória fotográfica me alertou exatamente quais peças de roupas estavam faltando e eram justamente as que Bella mais gostava de usar. O ambiente não tinha nenhuma nota fresca do cheiro de Charlie ou Renée, o que me levava a crer que a ultima vez que entraram aqui foi a quatro dias atrás, antes de Bella se mudar para minha casa.

Alguém tinha estado aqui. Alguém tinha pegado os pertences de Bella, os pertences que continha o seu cheiro. Alguém ou até mesmo uma espécie desconhecida por minha família queria o perfume de minha Bella, minha companheira. E isso só significava que queria fazer mal a ela.

Lembrei-me da teoria que Bella me contou sobre demônios e me lembrei do cheiro de Jéssica no ultimo momento em que a vi... Provavelmente o demônio tinha estado aqui, nessa casa, e nesse quarto. Mas de algum modo o corpo de Jéssica não passou por aqui. Mesmo Jéssica cheirando a enxofre ainda tinha um resquício de seu cheiro natural, e este não estava presente em nenhum cômodo.

Corri para fora dando tempo de ver Renée assustada saindo do carro.

- O que foi, Edward? – Renée questionou.

- O demônio esteve aqui! – Informei. Renée levou uma mão ao coração e outra a boca para abafar o horror. O coração dela batia em um ritmo alucinado em seu peito. – Me responda uma coisa, Renée. – Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Demônios podem sair do corpo de alguém e ir a algum lugar sem estar com um "transporte"?

- Sim. Acho que sim. Por quê?

- O cheiro lá dentro é horrível. E não tem nenhum teor da presença de algum humano. O que me leva a crer que era apenas o demônio sem mais nada...

- Oh! Deus! – Renée exclamou.

A mente de Renée tinha virado um borrão entre perguntas e informações que algum dia ela leu e outras que ela tinha adquirido com uma família. Enquanto isso peguei meu celular e liguei para Charlie, mas quem atendeu foi Carlisle.

- Edward, filho. Preciso que venha aqui. Encontramos Jéssica morta. – Carlisle falou a toda velocidade.

- Morta? – Me espantei. Sem os pensamentos do meu pai para me guiar, isso me parecia improvável.

- Sim! E não é de um jeito natural. Preciso que venha aqui. O cheiro dela é pútrido, tem ainda resquícios de enxofre, mas principalmente de cadáver.

- Cadáver?

- Sim. Vem da boca dela. É como se ela tivesse beijado ou tocado os lábios em alguém morto e em estado de decomposição. Mas o pior não é isso, filho.

- O que tem mais, pai?

- A aparência dela é de uma múmia. A pele está ressequida, e a coloração é acinzentada. Quem a vê agora acreditaria que temos uma múmia aqui.

- Estou indo, pai.

- E mais uma coisa...

- Fale logo.

- O cheiro do cadáver é o mesmo de Royce.

- Estou indo pai. Conforme for vamos ligar para Rosalie. Ela mais do que todos tem interesse ao que se refere a Royce.

- Sim.

Desliguei o telefone já me voltando para Renée.

- Vamos, Renée. – Falei abrindo a porta do carro para Renée entrar.

- Aonde?

- Vou leva-la novamente para nossa casa. Acho que não é seguro ficar aqui. Se quiser pode pegar alguma roupa e objetos pessoais para poder ficar lá em casa.

- Se é por causa do demônio te adianto que não existe lugar que ele não possa entrar a menos que tenha um cerco de sal.

- Por favor, Renée. O motivo que me levar a acreditar que aqui não é seguro não se retém a possibilidade do demônio. Mas vamos fazer o que vi na sua mente. Faremos um cerco de sal nas portas e nas janelas. Até porque não quero que Bella ou Rennesme corram algum perigo.

Renée olhou por um tempo para mim. Sua mente estava em branco. Até que ela se moveu para dentro de casa para pegar algumas roupas e objetos de higiene pessoal. Ela também pegou as coisas do Charlie e um pacote de sal que estava na dispensa.

Seguimos rumo a mansão. A mente de Renée tinha voltado a funcionar e a única coisa que ela pensava era em contactar seus amigos Winchester. Já a minha mente estava focada em proteger primeiramente minha Bella e minha filha e depois em proteger meus pais e irmãos.

No meio do caminho meu celular tocou. Era um número desconhecido. Atendi desconfiado. Do outro lado da linha soou a mesma voz que meses atrás tinha me feito acreditar que Bella estava morta. Era Jacob.

- Sanguessuga, temos problemas.

- Que problemas?

- Katre Artuigue, uma garota da reserva foi morta. O corpo dela está estranho.

- Como uma múmia?

- Exatamente. Como sabe sanguessuga? Ah, esquece... A vidente viu.

- Não. Mas aqui também tem uma garota na mesma condição. Jacob?

- Fala, parasita!

- Lembra daquele cheiro que rastreamos na floresta?

- Sim. A do humano e que você pegou uma amostra.

- Esse cheiro está presente nela?

- Sim está. Está concentrado na boca dela. Só que esse não é o problema ou a questão.

- O que foi, Jacob?

- Uma garota da cidade disse para todos aqui que sua família tinha proposto um jogo macabro em troca de um milhão de dólares. Todos acham que foram vocês. Eu até pensaria isso também... Mas não há nenhum indicio que vocês tenham tido contato com ela.

- Eles sabem quem é essa garota?

- O nome dela é Jéssica. Jéssica Stanley.

- Droga. É a mesma garota que está morta. Vão achar que tudo está interligado. Que estamos queimando arquivo.

- Estou avisando porque também pensei nisso. Temos que tomar providencias. Isso pode ficar pior. E Bella por estar com vocês pode sofrer as consequências de uma multidão ressentida. Sei que por esses dias Bella também passou por isso. Mas acho que agora vai ficar pior.

- Jacob, eu preciso ver essa garota.

- Não é sensato. Terá que confiar nas imagens que minha mente vai te oferecer. Se algum Cullen aparecer acho que teremos um confronto entre humanos e vocês.

- Não queremos isso. E isso pode sair do controle.

-Também acho. Vou encontrar vocês na mansão. Certo?

- Não. Quero que vá ao centro de Forks, na viela trinta de dois. Lá você encontrará Carlisle e Charlie. E poderão trocar informações. Logo estarei com vocês.

- Certo, certo. Nos vemos lá, então.

O telefone foi desligado me trazendo mais uma nova preocupação. Agora eram duas mortes que inevitavelmente seriam ligadas a minha família e por consequência a Charlie e Bella também. Dessa vez duvido que os pais de Jéssica acreditem que o sangue que viram na minha roupa não fosse de Jéssica. Ainda mais agora que ela está morta.

Mas, além disso, meu cérebro estava intrigado com os fatos do cheiro de Royce e os motivos que levaria Jéssica a nos incriminar. Teríamos que procurar Lauren e descobrir se ela sabia de mais alguma coisa e principalmente o motivo por ter nos acusado. Tinha a sensação que alguma coisa estava me passando despercebido. E, no entanto, outra questão me assolava; se era mesmo um demônio que esteve na casa de Bella, o porquê dele querer o cheiro dela? Eram muitas coisas para se equilibrar. Parecia que o destino sempre tentava me tomar a minha Bella, e agora, colocando em risco minha princesinha.

Tínhamos um vampiro Riley que por algum motivo queria matar Charlie e talvez vingar a morte de Victória. Tínhamos o surgimento de um Royce defunto. Tínhamos os Volturi que uma hora ou outra poderia dar o ar da graça e além de não sabermos o que elas aprontaram nas duas semanas que se seguiram a nossa saída de Volterra. Tínhamos o desaparecimento de Jéssica e as falsas acusações de Lauren que ainda permeavam os pensamentos de muitos. E agora tínhamos a morte de Jéssica e outra garota. Tínhamos uma mentira que envolvia a nossa família e se não fosse o suficiente agora tinha um demônio coletando o cheiro de Bella, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Chegamos a casa e pude escutar o coração de Bella. Aquelas batidas eu poderia escutar a quilômetros de distancia e saberia identificar e diferenciar de qualquer outro humano. O coração de Bella não estava com batidas lentas e tranquilas. Estava agitado o que denunciava que ela ainda estava acordada e que estava preocupada com algo. Teria que dar uma passada lá antes de ir ao encontro de Carlisle e de Charlie, e possivelmente Jacob.

A mente de Esme e de Rosalie já me davam uma prévia do assunto que foi abordado a minha Bella. Sabia que foi o certo Rosalie contar sua história, mas mesmo assim o fato me deixava incomodado. Bella estava sensível, e o assunto era triste e perturbador. Talvez não fosse o certo ter permitido que Rosalie tivesse essa conversa com minha Bella agora. Mesmo que na opinião da minha adorável teimosa a verdade sempre devesse ser revelada a ela, já que ela pertencia a família.

Desci do carro e antes que Renée pudesse abrir a porta, eu o fiz. Enfim havia descoberto de quem Bella puxou a resistência ao cavalheirismo.

- Muito educado da sua parte, Edward. – Renée agradeceu. E novamente sua mente em nada condizia com o que ela falava, já que a mente dela ainda estava pensando no demônio.

Acenei com a cabeça e dei de ombros. Afinal, não era mais do que minha obrigação em ser gentil. As mulheres é que deviam se acostumar com isso, embora não as condenassem. Elas apenas haviam se adaptado a realidade presente onde os homens simplesmente buzinavam para anunciar sua chegada e esperavam as mesmas abrirem a própria porta. Um verdadeiro absurdo e completo desrespeito.

- Vamos. – Direcionei a minha sogra a porta, já com a pequena bagagem na minha mão.

Esme assim que escutara a chegada do carro já estava a porta.

- Aconteceu algo, filho? – Esme indagou olhando para Renée.

- Mãe, tem como providenciar um quarto para Renée passar alguns dias aqui? – Pedi humildemente. Renée estava vermelha e envergonhada pelo incomodo; pelo menos era isso que se passava na sua mente.

- Claro. – Esme concordou. – Venha comigo, Renée. – E então Esme e Renée subiram as escadas para se dirigirem a um dos quartos até então sem utilização.

- Rosalie? – A chamei.

Como sempre Rosalie estava enfurnada no futuro quarto de Rennesme, era lá o local predileto dela para poder organizar sua mente e se tranquilizar.

Não demorou nem um terço de segundo e Rosalie já estava a minha frente.

- Deixe-me ver o que você conversou com Bella. – Pedi.

Logo Rosalie relembrou todo o dialogo com ela e cada reação de Bella. As lembranças não demoraram nem um minuto para serem passadas a mim.

- Como vê fui o mais sutil que consegui para não assustar a sua humana frágil. – Rosalie destilou suas palavras com amargura. – Agora posso voltar, senhor, para o meu canto feliz? – Questionou com sarcasmo.

- Pode. – Respondi entredentes.

Subi os lances de escadas a uma velocidade absurda. Enquanto adentrava em nosso quarto, de Bella e meu, Rosalie novamente se enfurnava no quarto de Rennesme. Emmett só ficava observando. Eram nesses momentos que ele pensava que daria tudo que pudesse para conceder a Rosalie a felicidade da maternidade e principalmente da humanidade.

- Bella, meu amor, tudo bem?

Bella estava com os olhos úmidos e a ponta do nariz avermelhada. Ela havia chorado. Isso me quebrou por dentro. Já estava ao seu lado para saber o que havia acontecido. Peguei Bella e a aninhei em meu colo de modo a deixa-la confortável, tomando cuidado por o ventre onde nossa filha já estava sonhando com as vozes e conversar que escutara durante o dia.

- Está tudo bem comigo, Edward. – Bella garantiu com a voz esganiçada.

- Acho que foi uma péssima ideia ter deixado Rosalie contar sua história para você, meu amor. – Falei acariciando sua face.

- Por favor, Edward. Já combinamos entre a gente que não existiria mais segredos. Você tem que aceitar que faço parte da sua família e da sua vida. E que isso inclui compartilhar felicidade e tristeza. Compartilhar problemas e soluções. – Bella falou com um traço de irritação.

- Eu sei meu amor. Eu sei. Só estou falando que talvez devêssemos esperar um pouco. Você é tão frágil, minha querida. – Falei roçando os lábios em sua têmpora.

O coração de Bella deu um solavanco e disparou freneticamente. A gestação deixava Bella extremamente sensível a qualquer toque meu. E isso também a deixava mais desejosa de nossa união lasciva. Não estranhei quando comecei a detectar no ar as notas da fragrância de sua excitação. E muito menos estranhei o acumulo do meu desejo de provar o sabor, colocando fogo no meu próprio desejo por ela.

Bella se remexeu em meu colo e tenho certeza que sentiu o tamanho da minha disponibilidade para ama-la. Bella sentou-se de costa, mais ainda em meu colo e começou e rebolar. Soltei o ar com um suspiro de prazer. Comecei a beijar sua nuca, seu pescoço.

Subi as mãos pelas suas costas, e quando menos vi já estava retirando sua roupa e a minha também. Coloquei-a novamente sentada em meu colo. Apenas o tecido de sua calcinha impedindo o contato de nossos corpos. E minha ereção ameaçando rasgar o tecido de renda.

- Preciso te fazer uma pergunta... – Bella falou em um suspiro se remexendo mais ainda.

A tirei do meu colo e a coloquei deitada na cama, meio virada de lado para que o peso de seu ventre não a sufocasse.

- Pode perguntar qualquer coisa, meu amor. – Falei distribuindo beijos pelo seu queixo, pescoço, colo, ventre e púbis, chegando enfim a fonte do meu néctar particular.

Bella se contorcia sobre mim. Suspirando de desejo e de prazer.

- Pergunte, meu amor. – Falei ainda beijando sua púbis inchada.

Ela se abria mais e mais para mim em um pedido mudo para levar meu rosto ao interior de sua intimidade. Mas não iria a lugar algum enquanto ela não perguntasse. Eu podia ser "cruel" quando estava instigado pela curiosidade.

- Oh... Edward... Não... Me... Torture... – Falou sobre a respiração.

- Me perguntei. – Falei parando meus beijos em sua púbis e deixei minha mão correr pelo seu corpo em uma carícia lenta.

- Você...?

- Eu...?

- Você e Tânia...? – Falou com um fio de voz.

Comecei a acariciar com as mãos o interior de suas cochas.

Não podia acreditar. De todas as coisas que Rosalie falou ela só se deteve a história de Tânia? Só mesmo minha Bella para me surpreender.

- O que tem a Denali? – Falei colocando um distancia formal com a pronuncia do nome Tânia. Voltei a distribui beijos pelo corpo de Bella, a fazendo se contorcer.

- Vocês dois tiveram algo um com o outro? – Bella falou me olhando.

Parei um pouco minhas carícias "cruéis". Não podia acreditar. Bella estava com ciúmes? Ciúmes de Tânia?

Soltei um riso de incredulidade. E Bella me olhou irritada. Puxou o lençol e cobriu sua nudez. As bochechas antes rosadas pelo desejo, agora estavam rosadas de irritação.

- Sai daqui. – Esbravejou.

Paralisei.

- Não. – Falei risonho. Me curvei sobre seu corpo e tentei beijar seus lábios. Bella virou seu rosto. – Minha linda ciumenta, olhe para mim... – Pedi. Bella bufou, mas não o fez.

A verdade é que Bella só tinha demonstrado ciúmes uma única vez no colégio antes de irmos para a Flórida. Normalmente era eu quem ardia de ciúmes, pelo elo que ela tinha com Jacob e com Matt. Tudo meio que melhorou quando Matt e Leah ficaram juntos e a visita de Riley cobrou mais a presença de Jacob nas rondas noturnas, o mantendo um pouco mais afastado de Bella.

Ver o ciúme de Bella era uma garantia que ela me amava tanto quanto eu a amava.

Eu ainda estava duro de desejo por Bella. Mas tinha que colocar tudo em pratos limpos antes de prosseguirmos em nosso momento.

Parte da minha mente acompanhou o dialogo de Esme e Renée compartilhando mais informações sobre demônios e o fato ocorrido que levara trazer Renée para cá. Outra parte de minha mente escutou Emmett atendendo ao telefone e a ligação de Carlisle. Como sempre Emmett tirou sarro de mim por ter me perdido nos braços de Bella e que agora estava tendo que me virar com a minha ciumenta.

"Olha, pai. Edward está lá afogando o ganso com a Belinha." – Emmett falou.

"Mas ele precisa vir aqui. Jacob já está aqui conosco para compartilhar mais coisas..." – Carlisle falou, mas Emmett o interrompeu.

"É melhor vocês virem para cá... Edward vai demorar para conseguir trocar o óleo. Bella tá uma fera por causa de Tânia."

"Tudo bem. Talvez seja melhor assim. Até porque temos que conversar com Rosalie. Ela é parte interessada nisso."

"Porque minha ursinha ia querer saber mais da morte da chata da Jéssica?"

"Porque o cheiro de Jéssica está misturado ao Royce, meu filho."

Emmett rosnou ao ouvir o nome do malfeitor de Rosalie.

Voltei minha atenção para minha adorável ciumenta.

- Bella, amor. Me ouça. – Bella me olhou nos olhos. Podia ver ainda o desejo ali, mas o ciúme infundado tinha mais espaço no momento. – Eu e Tânia nunca tivemos nada, amor.

- Jura? – Bella pediu descrente.

- A única que despertou o meu coração e meu corpo foi você, meu anjo. – Ronronei.

Como Bella dizia, eu a estava deslumbrando. Seus olhos saíram um pouco de foco e seu rosto ficou lívido por uma fração de segundo...

- Mas nunca ouve nada mesmo? – Bella pediu ainda consumida com o ciúme e um pouco de incredulidade.

Não resisti e a provoquei, contando a verdade é claro.

- Ela tentou algumas vezes...

- Sabia! – Bella falou irritada.

- Mas sempre fui muito cavalheiro e deixei bem claro que não poderia haver nada entre nós. – Falei intensamente.

E antes que Bella pudesse se pronunciar, aproveitei sua distração e a tomei em um beijo intenso. Tinha certeza que ela poderia perceber toda a minha devoção para com ela e todo o meu amor através desse ato.

Desgrudei um pouco meus lábios do dela e resolvi deixar um pouco mais claro as coisas.

- Só existe você, meu anjo. Só você, minha Bella. Pense... Se ela tivesse me atraindo em algum sentindo, não era para mim estar lá com ela ao invés de estar aqui te desejando? - Bella pensou um pouco sobre isso e vi nos seus olhos quando a sensatez atingiu o seu senso. – Agora pode, por favor, me deixar experimentar meu manjar? – Falei com um sorriso torto e olhar malicioso. Tirei o lençol do corpo dela e a beijei o corpo e sem mais delonga me coloquei no meu de suas pernas e passei a sugar o seu néctar.

Bella suspirava em meus braços, e um rugido crescia em meu peito pelo prazer que aquele gosto me dava.

- Edward... – Bella me chamou. E pelo modo como suas mãos me chamou ao curvar os dedos uma, duas vezes, já sabia o que ela queria. Virei meu corpo ao seu encontro e me deixei levar pelas sensações de seus lábios em meu membro e pelo prazer que seu gosto me trazia ao atingir meu paladar.

Quando ela já estava próxima a explodir em prazer eu parei e ela soltou um muxoxo.

A sentei em meu colo. Minhas costas na cabeceira da cama. Sua carne se abria para me receber e se fechava para me acolher. Era um das sensações mais extraordinárias que podia sentir. Ajudei seu corpo a subir e descer sobre mim. Não foi possível conter um ou dois rugidos sair do meu peito. Bella também gemia sem parar. Não estranhei quando Renée se assuntou.

Emmett sendo Emmett, logo encheu Renée com suas bobagens.

"O meu irmãozinho e sua filha estão se acabando, não assuste não, Renée."

E então explodiram em gargalhadas ao mesmo tempo em que eu e Bella nos entregávamos ao extremo do prazer.

- Edward... – Bella suspirou desabando suas costas em meu peito.

- Bella... – Falei colocando meu rosto no vão de seu pescoço. Minhas mãos já estavam nas bases de suas costas, ainda colada um pouco ao meu corpo, e fiz uma massagem para aliviar qualquer desconforto de nossa paixão possa ter trazido a tensão da musculatura de sua lombar.

- Você é tão bom nisso... – Bella ronronou ao sentir a massagem. Ainda estava dentro dela e podia sentir que isso estava surtindo outro tipo de efeito... Ela estava novamente ficando acesa ao invés de relaxar... Não que eu estivesse colaborando muito, já que também já estava batendo continência dentro dela...

"Renée, sua filha acha que meu irmão é muito bom no que faz." – Emmett novamente falou e se desmanchou em risadas. Renée ficou feliz pela filha e imaginava como atacar Charlie ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava se quando conseguisse Emmett também faria comentários sobre ela.


	43. Tomando conhecimento da situação

Narrado por Edward Cullen

Quando finalmente Carlisle chegou, já era uma três da manhã. Bella já estava dormindo e Renée também. Bella só tinha dormido depois que nos amamos mais duas vezes... Os hormônios dela realmente a deixavam muito acesa e meu constante desejo por ela não facilitava a sensatez em nós dois. Emmett, claro, só ficava de brincadeira.

"Edward, apaga esse fogo, Belinha ainda é humana... Daqui a pouco você vai assar a periquita dela com tanto entre e sai... Tenha respeito pela presença da sua sogra... Vocês já usam a área de serviço? Sabe, só para revezar... Se não, posso dar umas dicas interessantes..."

Mas é claro que eu não dei ouvido. Uma vez, semana passada, cheguei a parar Bella no meio de seu intenso apetite sexual e ela chorou "horas" achando que eu já não a desejava por causa de seu proeminente ventre... Absurda.

Depois daquilo nunca mais ousei algo do tipo, ela me teria e eu me entregaria ao meu desejo enquanto ela ainda quisesse e tivesse com disposição para o amor. É claro que como ela era muito intensa e se abandonava ao prazer muito facilmente, além de não facilitar me provocando ao máximo, eu passei a ser dependente da destruição de todas as mobílias próximas. Antes as mobílias que o frágil corpo de Bella.

E quanto à área de serviço, não é que não tenha tido vontade. Mas não dava. Minha mente não conseguia colocar Bella e sexo an... Na mesma frase. E eu nunca senti nenhum tipo de desejo sexual por outra mulher, e tenho certeza que jamais vou sentir, portanto nem com outra mulher eu iria querer fazer algo. Se algum dia Bella e eu tivéssemos um sexo an..., só quando ela abandonasse o status de humana e fosse, digamos, mais resistente.

"A noite foi intensa para todos, Charlie. Mas temos que verificar isso de uma vez." – Carlisle consolava Charlie que estava perturbado com as duas mortes na mesma condição.

Charlie, Carlisle e Jacob, estavam parando o carro na garagem.

"Tem outra garota em La Push e mais duas aqui em Forks que estão falando desse jogo macabro." – Jacob acrescentou. – "Tem certeza, doutor que vocês não propuseram nada do tipo?"

"Temos sim, Jacob." – Carlisle confirmou. – "Jamais faríamos mal a algum humano. Não tem sentido. Já nos alimentamos do sangue animal para nos afastarmos do lado monstruoso do nosso mundo. Porque proporíamos algo desse tipo?"

"Desculpe doutor pacifista." – Jacob murmurou com um pouco de sarcasmo. – "Vamos logo com isso... Temos que conversar com as garotas".

"Mas antes quero falar com Rosalie sobre o cheiro que Carlisle identificou como Royce King. Se tudo estiver ligado, as garotas vão ter o mesmo fim que Katre e Jéssica." – Charlie meditou.

"Temos que parar esse tal de Royce então." – Jacob pontuou.

Os três adentraram a mansão. Jacob assim que inalou o ar e sentiu o cheiro de Bella (principalmente o cheiro do seu prazer) ficou extremamente raivoso. Ondas de tremor passaram para o corpo dele, ameaçando uma transformação a qualquer minuto.

Maldito... Como ousa tocar o corpo dela? Não vê que ela está grávida? Não pode pelo menos respeitar ela? Tenho certeza que ela sofreu com isso! Imagina! Com o peso no ventre de um monstro... Tenho certeza que ela sofreu enquanto esse sanguessuga sem alma se esbaldou no prazer. Idiota. Pelo menos deveria esperar até ela ficar livre do monstrinho. – Jacob pensava com amargura .

–Algum problema, Jacob? – Charlie indagou colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele. Podia sentir que Charlie, por precaução levantou o muro invisível entre mim e Jacob.

– Nenhum. – Jacob falou entredentes, me encarando.

Charlie inalou o cheiro do ar e já soube o motivo da raiva de Jacob. Pelo menos ele, pelo teor de sua mente, não me julgava, pelo contrario, me compreendia.

Esme já estava recepcionando Carlisle.

– Tem mais coisa que precisamos conversar antes de qualquer coisa. – Falei para os presentes na casa.

– Quem mais está aqui? – Charlie perguntou quando detectou um segundo coração no andar superior.

– É sobre isso que tenho que falar, também. Trouxe Renée para passar alguns dias aqui. – Expliquei e Charlie, Carlisle e Jacob me olharam confusos. – Quando fui levar Renée a sua casa, Charlie, senti todos os meus extintos de perigo sendo ativados.

Iria prosseguir na explicação, mas Charlie se apavorou. Pelo teor da mente dele, ele já cogitava que o mesmo que trouxe a morte de Jéssica e Katre, esteve rondando sua Renée. Em um decimo de segundo Charlie já estava na minha frente.

– Renée esteve em perigo? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? ME FALA! – Charlie questionou alarmado.

– Fique calmo, Charlie. Renné está bem, Edward irá lhe conatr o que aconteceu. – Esme falou, se aproximando e tocando o ombro de Charlie que se acalmou um pouco.

Jacob ainda proferia, em sua mente, agressões morais, além de fantasiar formas de me matar antes que alguém presente o impedisse. Mas isso seria em vão. Charlie sabia que Jacob ainda estava enfurecido, e por isso o muro invisível que nos separava ainda estava erguido.

– Quando entrei na casa de vocês senti um cheiro horrível de algo podre e um pouco de enxofre, mas não tinha traços de nenhum humano, vampiro ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Não sei se realmente é um demônio como a teoria de Renée... Só sei que o cheiro estava concentrado no quarto que Bella estava antes de vir para cá... – Todos se alarmaram e enfim a mente de Jacob se acalmou por um momento para depois vir com força total e cheia de temor por Bella. Isso claro me causou um misto de conforto e de ciúme. Conforto por que ele se preocupava com a segurança da minha Bella e ciúme porque ele a desejava. – Muitas roupas de Bella sumiram... Justamente as roupas que ela mais usava...

Eu estava sendo bombardeado de pensamentos preocupados, com Bella e com Renée.

– E da minha Renée? – Charlie perguntou visivelmente abalado por algo por em risco Bella, mas também temeroso que sua Renée estivesse na linha de perseguição de algum ser desconhecido.

– Nada. Só as roupas de Bella é que sumiram. – Esclareci.

Todas as mentes tinham chegado à mesma conclusão que a minha: Bella estava em perigo e por consequência, Rennesme.

– Me explique melhor essa teoria sobre demônios, Edward. – Carlisle pediu.

Há quase uma semana tínhamos contado sobre a teoria da existência de um demônio processando Jéssica, por causa do seu cheiro de enxofre, mas todos estavam céticos quanto a isso. Até acreditávamos na existência de tais criaturas, pois até nos julgávamos na mesma classificação desse mal, por conta do modo em que vivemos – sempre dependentes de sangue – mas não achávamos possível que qualquer pessoa, incluindo Jéssica, estivesse sofrendo tal fato.

Contei para eles todas as informações que tinha pegado da mente de Renée. E sim, elas conferiam com os fatos... Olhos totalmente negros... Enxofre... Rastros que sumiam e apareciam do nada como se a pessoa tivesse a capacidade de se teletransportar... E, é claro, o teletransporte...

Contei também a sensibilidade ao sal e as orações... A forma como se alimentavam de ódio e confusão... Todos os fatos foram se assentando nas mentes deles, fazendo a incredulidade dividir espaço com a coincidência dos fatos.

– Seja o que for só queria o cheiro de Bella. – Eu só não entendia o porquê, completei mentalmente.

– Fez bem então trazer Renée aqui. Assim as duas ficam protegidas.

– Nada melhor que a proteção de sugadores de sangue. – Jacob comentou sarcástico.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte. Ficaremos cuidando delas e tomando cuidado para seja lá o que for esse cheiro que Edward sentiu não se aproxime de Bella. – Carlisle falou ignorando a provocação do Jacob.

– Mas e o cheiro? Para que ele queria o cheiro de Bella? – Jacob fez a pergunta crucial.

– O cheiro normalmente é usado para rastrear. Se alguém que rastrear Bella terá que fazer planos. – Carlisle comentou confiante.

– E planos provocam visões na Alice. – Completei triunfante.

– Exato. – Carlisle afirmou.

– Pensei que o monstrinho atrapalhava a visão da vidente. – Jacob comentou .

Eu já estou de saco cheio dessa cachorro ficar chamando minha filha de monstrinha, mas eu tenho que me controlar até porque esse não é o assunto que estamos tratando, tem muita coisa em jogo, e outra ele é melhor amigo da minha mulher e eu não posso fazer nada que a deixe triste ou nervosa, isso só fará mal a ela e a minha princesa.

– Atrapalhar? Atrapalha. Mas enquanto ele não tiver contanto direto com Bella, Alice conseguirá ver pelo menos alguns borrões. – Esclareci.

– Por vias das duvidas, se Renée disse que sal impede a entrada desse ser, então quero que façam isso enquanto ela estiver aqui. – Charlie pediu.

– Vou fazer isso. – Esme garantiu se ausentando e voltando com o sal.

– Só precisa nas janelas e portas, mãe. – Falei e Esme já começou a colocar uma fileira de sal em cada entrada. - Jacob apenas bufou incrédulo pelo fato. – Mal não faz Jacob. Então... Porque não?

Jacob assentiu ainda achando aquilo tudo uma grande idiotice.

– Onde estão Rosalie e Emmett? – Carlisle perguntou de repente.

– Aqui. – Rosalie falou descendo as escadas.

– Manda. – Emmett disse assim que chegou à sala, logo após Rosalie chegar.

– Rosalie, gostaria antes de te informar que encontramos Jéssica morta! – Charlie iniciou.

– E eu com isso? – Rosalie falou com desdém.

Emmett se encolheu ao seu lado, afinal ele já sabia um pouco das complicações.

– Tem que Jéssica fora encontrada morta, exalando pelos lábios o cheiro de Royce. – Carlisle falou.

– O que? – Rosalie indagou perplexa fechando as mãos em punhos.

– Calma filha. Vamos escutar primeiro o que seu pai e Charlie têm a nos contar. Depois reagimos. – Esme pediu acariciando os cabelos loiros de Rosalie.

– Antes de tudo, quero saber se vamos contar também para minha filha. Conheço-a e ela não gosta de ficar as cegas. – Charlie meditou.

– Quero contar para ela assim que chegarmos a alguma conclusão. – Afirmei.

Charlie assentiu e em sua mente vi a aprovação.

– Você tem sérios problemas com a verdade. Não é mesmo sanguessuga? – Jacob falou sarcástico.

– Escute cachorro, prefiro proteger minha Bella a deixa-la preocupada sem termos certeza de nada antes. – Rosnei para Jacob. – Minha filha também escuta tudo e pode ficar alarmada. Não quero nenhuma das duas razões na minha existência preocupadas atoa, Cachorro. Pode entender isso ou tem muitos carrapatos no seu ouvido?

– Filho! – Carlisle me repreendeu pelo tom grosseiro. – Não é hora para isso.

Assenti com a cabeça, enquanto Jacob se esmerava em pensamento para me xingar de todos os nomes possíveis.

– Como Carlisle começou Rosalie, encontramos Jéssica morta com o cheiro que segundo Carlisle é de Royce. Só que tem algo preocupante... A garota estava com a pele ressequida e aparência de uma múmia. Suponho que Royce tenha algo a ver com isso, pois o cheiro que vem da boca dela é o mesmo dele. – Charlie explicou.

– Ele a beijou. – Rosalie afirmou perplexa. – Não me estranharia em nada se também não a violentou. – Acrescentou por pensamento.

– Pode ser filha. Mas não temos certeza. – Carlisle completou. – Só sei que esse cheiro dele é novo e tem algo no odor que me faz lembrar defuntos...

– Como se ele fosse um morto vivo? Um zumbi? – Esme guinchou.

– Sim. – Carlisle confirmou.

– Outra garota em La Push está com a mesma aparência e o mesmo cheiro de Jéssica. – Jacob comentou.

– São duas garotas então? – Rosalie indagou perplexa.

Carlisle, Jacob e Charlie assentiram em concordância.

– Mas por quê? – Esme verbalizou a pergunta mental dela.

– Não sabemos. Por isso quis vir aqui o conversar com Rosalie. Ela teve um passado com ele talvez saiba de algo. – Charlie meditou.

– Eu? – Rosalie perguntou incrédula. – A única coisa que sei é que ele é um estuprador violento que não tem dó de ninguém. Ele as violentou?

– Não. – Charlie assinalou. – A única coisa que percebemos são os traços idênticos a de uma múmia. Pele acinzentada e toda ressequida.

– E há ainda a história que está rondando La Push. – Jacob acrescentou.

– Que história? – Emmett perguntou e eu fiquei perplexo com os detalhes que vi na mente de Jacob.

– Parece que essa mesma Jéssica esteve em La Push conversando com essa garota que agora está morta, a Katre, e com outra garota. E essa outra garota disse que tem mais duas aqui em Forks que também participaram de uma espécie de jogo macabro.

– Conte todos os detalhes, jovem. – Carlisle pediu.

– A Luna, que é a outra garota de La Push, está apavorada, mas contou pro Sam que foram elas quatro até um casebre daqui e tinha outra garota lá que elas não conheciam. E essa Jéssica estava de pé em um canto com um olhar abobalhado e estava estranha. Mas elas nem ligaram para isso. Tinha um cara lá que esperavam elas e se apresentou como um apostador e que se elas encontrassem uma caixa com ossos e tivessem a coragem de abrir e falar não-sei-o-que ganharia um milhão de dólares. Elas falaram que foram vocês que estavam pagando por esse joguinho. – Jacob explicou.

– Nós? – Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e Rosalie falaram ao mesmo tempo. Charlie só olhava pasmo para aquilo que ele escutava.

– Sim. Só que não para por aí. – Jacob acrescentou.

– Tem mais? – Emmett perguntou abismado.

– Sim. – Jacob assentiu. – Essas cinco garotas se dividiram então e foram procurar essa tal caixa com ossos, e por incrível que pareça, todas encontraram. Pegaram nos ossos mesmo sentindo nojo. Afinal, elas tinham visto o dinheiro que o anfitrião que estava fazendo as honras de vocês Cullen's, mostrou para elas.

– E o que aconteceu quando elas pegaram nesses ossos? – Carlisle perguntou temeroso.

– Aconteceu que segundo a Luna, os ossos foram se arrastando pelo chão. As garotas se encontraram no corredor e virão esses ossos se montando e ficando na forma de um esqueleto. – Jacob falou o obvio.

– O esqueleto de Royce. – Rosalie deduziu.

– Pode ser. – Jacob deu de ombros sem ter certeza.

– E o aconteceu com Jéssica, Jake? – Charlie indagou, colocando em prática sua habilidade de investigações.

– Ela não sabe informar. Saiu correndo assuntada e não olhou mais para trás. A última coisa que ela viu foram todas as outras garotas tomando o mesmo rumo que ela. Ou seja, vazarão antes que o negócio ficasse mais sombrio. – Jacob falou.

– Se é verdade o que ela falou então acredito que só essas garotas corram risco. Minha menina e minha Renée não correm perigo. – Charlie murmurou aliviado. – Seja lá o que esse Royce seja no momento, ele só está procurando matar essas garotas que participaram.

– Sim. Charlie tem razão. – Carlisle afirmou. – Jéssica estava lá e foi encontrada morta. Essa Katre também. Temos que procurar essas outras quatro garotas e ficar atentos. Elas são as próximas da lista dele.

– E quem garante que quando ele terminar com essas garotas ele não vai fazer outras vitimas? – Rosalie indagou olhando para todos.

– Tem mais um detalhe. – Acrescentei. – Pelo o que estou vendo na mente de Jacob, essa Luna acredita que seja o que for estamos por trás disso. Será que isso não pode trazer complicações para gente? – Indaguei.

– Realmente. – Carlisle balançou a cabeça ponderando a situação.

– Mas até onde eu entendi, seja o que for Royce ainda será o responsável. Só teremos que eliminar ele antes que ele mate mais alguém. – Emmett comentou. – Depois é só provarmos que não tínhamos nada a ver com isso.

– Mas como? – Esme indagou.

– Primeiro temos que proteger essas garotas antes de qualquer coisa. – Charlie comentou.

– Mas quem são elas exatamente para protegermos? – Rosalie perguntou. Ela estava disposta a finalmente entrar nas buscas e ajudar em tudo o que fosse possível, até que Royce fosse finalmente eliminado.

– Uma é Luna, as outras se chamam Mary Preston e Ashley Rathborne. – Jacob falou.

– E a sexta garota? Como se chama? – Carlisle perguntou.

– Não sei. – Jacob falou cabisbaixo.

– Isso é um problema. – Carlisle meditou.

– E dos grandes. – Emmett acrescentou.

– Já sei. – Rosalie exclamou depois de pensar um pouco.

– Acho que pode dar certo. – Comentei alegre ao ver na mente dela a ideia que ela teve.

– Que foi filha? – Esme perguntou.

– O Cachorro aqui disse que foi num casebre aqui, certo? – Rosalie indagou e todos assentiram. – Não há muitos casebres por aqui ou redondeza que propicie algo do tipo. Vamos procurar. Assim que encontramos o cheiro dessas garotas que sabemos, automaticamente poderemos encontrar o cheiro dessa outra garota que não fazemos ideia.

– Ótima ideia, ursinha. – Emmett comemorou.

– Só tem um problema. – Charlie meditou.

– Qual? – Esme indagou.

– O tempo está correndo contra nós. Quando foi que esse jogo macabro ocorreu Jacob? – Charlie perguntou ao Cachorro, digo, Jacob.

– Ontem. – Jacob falou desanimando. A mesma desanimação percorreu na mente de todos.

– Ontem ocorreu isso, e já temos duas garotas mortas. Quanto tempo temos antes que mais uma ou todas sejam encontradas nas mesma condições? – Charlie perguntou retoricamente. A resposta era simples. Não tínhamos tempo. Esse Royce estava sendo rápido.

Para enfatizar a pergunta retórica de Charlie, seu celular tocou.

– Alô? – Charlie atendeu a chamada.

"Chefe, aqui é o Mark, minha sobrinha foi encontrada morta."

– Quem é sua sobrinha, Mark?

"A Ashley, Senhor. A filha da minha irmã que é casada com o senhor Rathborne."

– Estou indo. Me passe o endereço.

"Eles estavam na minha casa, Senhor."

– Certo, já estou chegando.

Charlie olhou para nós. Todos haviam escutado a ligação.

– Não temos tempo. – Esme afirmou desanimada.

– Eu vou à caça, quem me acompanha? – Rosalie falou determinada. Na mente dela, não seria uma derrota que iria impedir de colocar novamente suas mãos em Royce.

– Estou junto pro que der e vier. – Emmett falou confiante.

– Precisamos do cheiro da garota, Cachorro. Acha que pode trazer a tempo? – Rosalie indagou Jacob com ar de desafio.

– Quer saber? – Jacob murmurou para si. – Me encontrem na floresta. Cinco quilômetros ao norte e eu entregarei o cheiro que precisam. E também vamos iniciar as buscas.

– Eu estou indo. – Charlie murmurou já indo rumo à porta, mas parou e nos fez um pedido. – Preciso que alguém cuide das minhas pedras preciosas. Não quero que ela fique sozinha.

– Pode deixar que eu cuidarei delas, Charlie. – Esme garantiu.

Charlie saiu e foi logo seguido por Rosalie, Emmett e Jacob. Eles iriam inicias as buscas para encontrar a garota desconhecida antes que fosse tarde demais.


	44. Terceira Vítima

Narrado por Charlie Swan

A ideia de que algo grande estava chegando estava entranhado até a minha medula. E pior de tudo era o sentimento de que eu não poderia fazer nada para ajudar. Isso não era certo. Não é certo não poder proteger minha filha e a mulher que eu amo. Gostaria que houvesse um meio de ter certeza que meu escudo poderia proteger a todos. Mas algo dentro de mim gritava que isso não era o suficiente.

Estava dirigindo o meu carro patrulha, com apenas uma das mãos, a mão direita. O braço esquerdo estava na janela aberta e apoiava a minha cabeça. Não estava com a menor pressa de chegar à casa do Mark e ver mais uma garota morta, mas tinha que fazer. E o pior, seguir com a investigação como se não soubesse que isso pode ter mais coisa do que o mundo humano pode suportar ou saber.

Era um demônio como minha Renée insistia tanto? Era um vampiro? Porque queria o cheiro da minha filha? Meu olfato ainda não está totalmente aguçado a ponto de distinguir a total diferença entre os incríveis cheiros de sangue, mas sabia que o cheiro só servia para uma coisa: encontrar.

Dobrei a ultima esquina que me levaria direto a casa do meu parceiro de trabalho, meu amigo. De longe já podia ver quatro carros parados na frente da casa. Muitas casas estavam com as luzes acesas. Alguns curiosos menos corajosos estavam com a cabeça para fora da janela. Outros um pouco mais ousados perambulavam pela rua, formando grupinhos que discutiam um com os outros.

– _Você escutou aquele grito?_ – Perguntava uma senhora gordinha com um vestido que ia até a altura do joelho. O cabelo grisalho estava preso em um coque que era mantido com grampos. Típica figura da mulher fofoqueira.

– _Isso eu escutei. Eu estava na rua quando a garota gritou. Depois eu vi um vulto de um homem. Juro que era um homem. Estava todo maltrapilho..._ – A outra senhora respondeu à primeira. Vestida com uma calça rosa claro e um camisa feminina num tom de amarelo também claro. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos e armados. Como se tivessem sido obrigados a ficarem lisos.

Em outro grupo, dessa vez de jovens, pude escutar os três garotos fazendo apostas.

– _Aposto cem paus que você não consegue entrar lá dentro e ver a menina._ – Falava um garoto de cabelos arrepiado e contado bem curto, as roupas três números maiores que ele e um monte de brincos na sobrancelha, boca e aba superior da orelha.

– _Eu topo, mas tenho que ver o dinheiro agora._ – Gaguejava o outro garoto com bermuda larga, mas camisa colada ao corpo.

– _Está cagando do medo. Essa é a verdade. Admita, Chad._ – Afirmou o terceiro garoto vestido normalmente com conjunto preto.

– _Vamos deixar isso para outra hora_. – Falou o tal Chad quando avistou o meu carro.

Estacionei meu carro no meio fio. Fechei as janelas e já me coloquei para fora. O excesso de corações batendo, ainda mais forte depois de me olhar, era perturbador. Deixava o ar extremamente doce e apetitoso. Acho que estava na hora de caçar.

Ou talvez só fosse uma reação atrasada as intensas investidas de Renée que adora usar seu dom peculiar para me fazer ficar parado sem poder fugir dela. O problema é que ela não entendia. Eu não queria fugir dela, só queria preservá-la. Isso era tudo.

Andei a velocidade humano até a porta do Mark. Antes mesmo de bater na porta branca, Mark já aparecia na minha frente escancarando a porta e me recebendo. O olhar assustado já me dizia tudo o que precisava saber.

– Charlie. – Mark pronunciou meu nome com certa ansiedade.

– Meus pêsames. – Falei já adentrando o hall da casa dele. – Onde está...?

Não precisei completar a frase, ele já sabia do que eu falava.

– Está na terceira porta a direita da escada, no segundo andar. – Ele falou já andando a frente e eu o segui.

Pelo caminho vi o Senhor Rathborne, dono do mercado da cidade, sentado numa poltrona. A cabeça baixa, os braços apoiados nas pernas, era a imagem da derrota. Ele tinha perdido a única filha. Pensar nisso me deu uma angustia infinita. Mesmo que eles tivessem outra filha nunca poderia substituir a filha perdida, essa é uma dor que eu só imagino e mesmo imaginando como seria me faz sentir uma dor enorme, não desejo isso nem ao meu pior inimigo.

Subi degrau a degrau com o coração apertado. Mesmo morto, não tinha outra maneira de descrever o que estava sentido. A porta aberta do quarto de hospede era um convite de retirando e não de entrada.

Mas era a minha profissão. E seria o terceiro corpo que veria em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Com a mesma aparência macabra.

No quarto, a mãe e a tia da garota estavam sentadas em uma das camas de solteiro. A cama que ficava perto da janela. Uma janela que estava entreaberta e permitia que a brisa calma da noite varresse o quarto trazendo ao meu olfato as partículas do cheiro que me fora identificado como o cheiro de Royce.

– Senhoras. – Falei em um tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

Elas me olharam nos olhos com expressões tristes. Pude ver as bolsas vermelhas nos olhos de ambas. A esposa de Mark se levantou primeiro e puxou a cunhada para si e então caminharam, passaram por mim esbarrando em meu braço esquerdo e seguiram pela porta.

Olhei para cama e vi o provável corpo da garota coberto com um lençol.

Mark que estava a um passo atrás de mim, limpou a garganta com um pigarro e deu um passo a frente.

– Por aqui, Charlie. – Mark falou se dirigindo a cama de solteiro. A voz dele estava embargada e tinha certeza que ele estava contendo o choro.

Assim que ele descobriu o corpo tive que me segurar para não cair ou vomitar. Essa vitima não era como as outras, pelo menos não como eu espera que fosse.

É claro que ela estava mais para uma múmia do que para uma defunta. Mas o pior não foi isso. Era obvio que ela tinha sido violentada... ou quase. As roupas estavam rasgadas e ela não tinha a parte de baixo da vestimenta, que pelo visto, antes desse momento, era um pijama florido.

Enquanto eu examinava o corpo e o quarto, Mark ia falando o que ele sabia o como tinha acontecido os fatos.

– Nós não sabemos ao certo como aconteceu. Estávamos eu e minha esposa jantando com eles, meus filhos estavam jogando basquete nos fundos da casa, e minha sobrinha estava no quarto. Ela tinha ficado chateada porque os pais dela tinham confiscado o celular dela e o computador. Parece que ela tinha sumido por dois dias e depois voltado contando uma história sem pé nem cabeça sobre achar ossos ou coisa assim. Ela afirmava que foram os Cullen que estava fazendo isso ou sei lá o que... Acho uma grande loucura de qualquer forma. Essa família mora aqui há quase três anos e nunca deram problema algum. Bem, voltando ao assunto... Estávamos jantando quando escutamos um barulho aqui em cima, achamos que era ela fazendo alguma coisa e nem ligamos muito para o fato e depois escutamos um grito e mais nada. Subimos aqui em cima e a porta estava trancada. Eu iria arrombar a porta, mas minha esposa me impediu. Ela pediu um pouco de paciência e foi procurar a chave reserva do quarto. – Agora, Mark já estava chorando. – Acho que não deveria ter dado ouvidos a ela. O tempo sempre é a chave da questão. Talvez se fossemos mais rápidos, isso não teria ocorrido. Quando entramos aqui ela estava no chão, desse jeito que você está vendo agora... Tão estranha. O que aconteceu com a pele dela? – Começamos a escutar o barulho de uma sirene alternada com silvos. Era a ambulância e o carro da pericia. – O que você acha Charlie?

Balancei minha cabeça e encolhi os ombros como se dissesse "cara, não faço a menor ideia". Eu tinha ideia do que pudesse ter acontecido, mas o que eu e os Cullen's achamos é muito macabro, se falasse algo do tipo para Mark ele iria me achar um louco, e além do mais, são só suposições.

– Lá em cima. – Escutei um homem com voz grave falando no andar debaixo. E logo escutei passo de talvez cinco homens subindo escada à cima. Não demorou muito e logo eles entraram no cômodo e ficaram estarrecidos com a imagem.

Era a terceira vez no dia de hoje que nós nos víamos.

– Outra? Do mesmo jeito? – O cara chamado George, exclamou.

Acenei com a cabeça em concordância.

Mark olhou confuso para mim e depois para os homens que já se colocavam a postos para fazer a pericia do quarto e do corpo, tirando digitais da porta e da janela, medindo a temperatura do fígado para saber a hora exata do óbito, e demarcando os locais onde algumas roupas estavam espalhadas, além de tirar fotos do local.

– Como assim outra? – Mark indagou.

– Essa é a terceira garota desse jeito que encontramos hoje. – Expliquei.

– Mas as outras estavam totalmente vestidas. – Alex completou.

– Ela foi violentada? – Perguntei ao Alex que já tinha terminado com o corpo e estava colocando o corpo da jovem dentro do saco preto com zíper.

– Não. Acho que as roupas só foram arrancadas para que ela fosse presa ou algo assim. Ela deve ter tentado fugir e seja quem for pegou ela pelas roupas para mantê-la perto e acabou rasgando. – Alex explicou.

Que alivio. Por um momento pensei que a pergunta da filha de Carlisle tinha lógica.

Mark olhava desolado, os legistas levantando o corpo, já dentro do pacote negro e colocando na maca. Com um _click_ a maca saiu da posição rente ao chão e as travas das pernas da maca assumiam um ângulo que permitia que a maca ficasse mais alta.

– Qual a causa da morte? – Indaguei.

– Desidratação intensa. O mesmo das outras. – George respondeu sem me olhar nos olhos.

Os legistas saíram do quarto e foram pelo corredor afora levando a garota.

Mark se sentava na cama que ficava na parede oposta a janela e chorava como criança. Murmurava para si mesmo constantes palavras de autoculpa.

– Ninguém é culpado de nada. – O consolei dando ritmadas batidinhas, bem leves, nas costas dele.

Ele apenas balançava a cabeça e não se dava por satisfeito.

– Prometo que vamos descobrir quem fez isso a ela. – Garanti.

– Eu sei. Eu sei.

Conversei mais um pouco com todos, anotando mentalmente, graças a excelente memória vampírica, todos os detalhes. Mas é claro que não tinha como explicar que seja o que for não era humano. Toda a família queria justiça e queria quem fez aquilo na cadeia pelo resto da vida e quem sabe até mesmo a condenação à morte. Nesse momento eu fiquei meio sem jeito. Apenas garanti que de um jeito ou de outro a justiça seria feita, mas não tinha como garanti que ele seria preso. Acho que a prisão é só um obstáculo impenetrável para humanos, e criaturas sobrenaturais não se encaixam nesse tipo de restrição.

Já era de manhã quando finalmente fui para delegacia dar inicio formal a terceira investigação. Tinha sorte de não precisar mais dormir, porque senão estaria fodido e mal pago de tão cansado que estava. Mas isso não impedia de sentir uma espécie de cansaço, a tensão constante cansa demais. Só esperava conseguir cumprir minha palavra.


	45. A caçada

Narrado por Rosalie Hale

Eu e Emmett saímos correndo em disparada para o local de encontro com os fedorentos cachorros mutantes. Foi fácil encontrar o local... Era simplesmente regado com cheiro de cachorro molhado. Tinha certeza que se não fosse pela nossa condição de vampiros, teria encontrado todos os tipos de carrapatos possíveis e inimagináveis ali.

Fiquei me perguntado como o meu irmão consegue lidar com o fato desse fedorento do Jacob ser apaixonado pela Bella. Pior ainda, como ele conseguia ficar calado e não arrancar a cabeça do cachorro cada vez que o mesmo chamava a Rennesme de monstrinho. Se eu fosse o Edward já tinha matado Jacob há muito tempo, meu irmão só não faz isso por causa da Bella. Idiota.

Monstro era ele de chamar assim um bebe inocente.

Olhei para o lado e vi o Emmett me encarando.

Por baixo daquela superfície de tudo é uma grande brincadeira, sabia que ele estava preocupado comigo. Quando ele percebeu que eu vi que ele estava me observando, ele me tomou em seus braços. É tão boa a sensação de estar protegida de tudo e de todos, só ele faz com que eu me sinta assim em meio de tantos problemas, principalmente agora que o Royce _ressurgiu_.

Foi nos braços do Emmett que aprendi a deixar de ter medo. Aprendi a me deixar ser amada e tocada. Ele foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Sempre me dando o que eu preciso. Sempre me admirando mais do que realmente mereço, tenho que admitir.

Escondi meu rosto em seu peito, e Emmett intensificou o abraço... Tão bom. _Eu o amo mais que tudo_.

Agora que meu maior pesadelo saiu do meu inferno memorial – tudo que já era tão ruim pelo fato de nunca ter conseguido deixar essas memórias se perderem como todas as outras, como a memória da minha família e amigos – se tornou pior. E agora, além de me lembrar de tudo o que passei nas mãos do Royce, agora ele tinha ressurgido. Trazendo consigo tudo o que não quero.

Tenho a sensação que a qualquer momento vou enlouquecer. Minha mente parece uma centrifuga girando a toda velocidade em rotações por minuto – sempre no mesmo assunto.

O que esse desgraçado estava fazendo aqui? Como ele conseguiu voltar do mundo dos mortos? O que a presença dele significa para nós? Como destruir ele de forma que ele nunca mais volte?

Sei que sou egoísta, que só penso em mim... Mas não quero que mais ninguém passe pelo que passei. Minha sobrinha está a caminho, também será uma mulher em questão de anos, não quero que ela tenha a menor possibilidade de se sentir ameaçada por seres como esse. Ela poderia ser minha filha... Rennesme poderia ser minha filha...

– Tudo vai ficar bem, meu amor. – Emmett sussurrava como um mantra. – Não precisa chorar.

Só agora percebi que estava tremendo e soluçando.

Sorte minha que não tenho lágrima. Seria ainda mais humilhante derramar lágrimas por um crápula que não merece. Mesmo que o fato da presença dele tenha trazido os meus medos à tona, não poderia estar desesperada por causa dele. Eu não posso ser mais fraca do que ele. Não posso deixar ele se tornar emocionalmente mais forte do que eu. Tenho que ser forte e olhar isso objetivamente e resolver isso de forma mais objetiva ainda.

Não demorou muito e o cheiro de cachorro molhado começou a ficar mais intenso. Emmett me tirou de seu peito e nos colocamos em posição para conversar com o pulguento.

– Será que tem mais fezes que eles deixaram pelo caminho? Não posso deixar de catalogar... Cara é muito escroto... – Sendo Emmett, ele não conseguia se manter sério por muito tempo, não seria ele se não fizesse uma gracinha. Mas nesse caso especifico, sabia que a única coisa que ele queria era descontrair o ambiente.

Deu certo.

Soltei um risinho. Mas era um risinho nervoso.

– Calma, vamos conseguir. – Emmett falou e depositou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, passando o braço direito pelo meu ombro.

O som do trote dos passos do cachorro mutante sessaram por um minuto. Escutamos o som quase imperceptível de alguém se vestindo e em seguida passos "humanos" na nossa direção. Ao fundo começamos a detectar mais sons distintos de cachorros mutantes. Eu e Emmett nos entreolhamos e ficamos tensos.

Tinha mais lobos vindo?

Jacob logo apareceu na nossa frente com um pacote plástico nas mãos. Mesmo estando de noite vi que eram roupas dentro do pacote.

– Oi, brutamontes fedorento. Oi, loira aguada fedorenta. – O pulguento veio para o nosso lado cheio de "gracinha".

Rosnei um aviso para o fedorento. Não estava nos meus melhores dias.

– Calma lá. Só estava sendo gentil. – Jacob-pulguento se defendeu.

Abri um sorriso cínico e retribui a "gentileza".

– Olá, sarnento. Trouxe as roupas?

Jacob fechou a cara pela retribuição de favores e gentilezas, em seguida olhou para o céu e tenho quase certeza de ter escutado algo como "essa parceria vai pro brejo logo, logo".

Emmett ao meu lado soltou uma gargalhada.

Jacob o fuzilou com o olhar. Depois lançou o pacote com toda a força na nossa direção e Emmett o pegou com destreza. Abriu o pacote e levou ao nariz dando umas três inaladas intensas e franziu o cenho.

– O cheiro tá contaminado... – Emmett resmungou me passando o pacote.

Também dei grandes inaladas no cheiro da roupa da garota enquanto Jacob explicava. Assim que detectei o cheiro de enxofre e outro algo mais muito fedido e enjoativo, consegui entender o porquê Emmett resmungou.

– Os outros estão aqui porque todos vão buscar para encontrar o casebre o mais rápido possível. Essa roupa foi a que a menina usou, achamos, por causa do cheiro estranho.

– Certo. – Falei.

Os trotes, logo se transformaram em passos "humanos", mais através da sombra e da distancia ainda podíamos ver que alguns se mantinham na forma de lobo. Com toda certeza, eles não confiavam mais na gente do que a gente neles.

Da escuridão pude distinguir três figuras "humanas", e mais duas em forma de lobo logo atrás. Uma era a molambenta da loba... Como era mesmo o nome dela? Os outros dois eram desconhecidos por mim, pelo menos nunca tinha visto antes.

– Eu, Leah e Embry vamos buscar para o lado norte e leste. Os lobos ali e os outros, já farejaram e estão indo para as cidades vizinhas...

Eu o interrompi.

– O que sobra para gente a lado sul e oeste. – Falei.

– Fica dentro do perímetro de vocês. – A loba que se chama Leah falou calmamente.

Emmett e eu mais uma vez demos uma inalada nas roupas da garota e lançamos o pacote de volta para o cachorro sarnento.

– É hora da diversão. – Emmett exultou mexendo as mãos com ansiedade.

Todos nós partimos cada um para um lado. Era a hora da caçada. Ou como disse o Emmett, era a hora da diversão. Eu não vou deixar me abalar pelo meu passado. Não vou mesmo.


	46. Fragmentos do futuro

Narrado por Edward Cullen

– Bem... filho... – Carlisle começou. – Acho melhor que Bella não vá a escola em quanto não esclarecermos essa confusão na cidade. Seja lá quem for e o motivo que tenha levado a ele denegrir nossa imagem e inventar essa história de jogo sombrio e associá-la a nós... Temo que isso tome proporções que nos obriguem a sair daqui...

– Eu sei. E concordo com isso. – Falei. – Mas vou conversar com a Alice sobre isso quando ela chegar. Ela deve saber se pode ser seguro para mim e por consequência para Bella e Rennesme. E então decidiremos se deixamos de ir a aula.

– Sabe o que, filho? – Esme perguntou após perceber que Carlisle teve uma conversa mental comigo.

– Temo que tenhamos de nos mudar, amor. – Carlisle explicou. – Essa história de jogo macabro pode tomar proporções gigantescas até o final desse dia. Estou temendo até mesmo por Bella e Rennesme. As pessoas enfurecidas podem se organizar e se lançarem contra nós e tentarem usar de força e armas... Não temo pela gente, mas nossa nora e neta podem ficar no meio do fogo cruzado. Mas realmente, Alice deve dar alguma dica para todos nós.

Esme concordou com a cabeça. Ela estava triste ao perceber que sua família estava sendo alvo de uma mentira que poderia tomar proporções angustiantes.

Carlisle ao perceber a desolação de sua amada, pego-a no colo e subiu para o quarto deles. E eu subi para admirar minha bela humana, Bella, aninhada nua nos lençóis.

Antes de me deitar, verifiquei se o aquecedor no quarto estava na temperatura ideal.

Eram aproximadamente cinco e meia da manhã quando comecei a detectar os pensamentos de Alice e Jasper se aproximando da casa. Em questão de três minutos já podia escutar os passos dançados de Alice e os compassados de Jasper adentrar a casa.

– Edward, precisamos conversar... – Alice pensou. – Veja as visões que ando tendo desde a hora que eu e Jasper fomos caçar.

Alice começou a passar em sua mente uma série de visões fragmentadas de todos nós lutando com um vampiro desconhecido... Charlie estava ao fundo, desmembrado e tentando se remontar. Rosalie estava a nossa frente com os olhos desfocados e tentando nos atacar. Esme e Carlisle se agrediam violentamente. Alice e Jasper tentavam lutar contra um vampiro até que o próprio Jasper se voltava contra a sua amada Alice e se unia a Maria, sua antiga companheira.

Todos os fragmentos eram assustadores, pois mostrava a nossa família se deteriorando de modo descomunal. As únicas figuras que não estavam presentes nos fragmentos era eu e Bella. E de repente a visão se tornou um nada. Apenas um borrão negro.

– Acho que dessa parte em diante, os lobisomens se envolvem de alguma maneira ou até mesmo Bella. – Alice completou.

Saltei da cama em um flash e desci as escadas. A ideia de Bella se envolvendo em algo desse tamanho não me agradava nem um pouco. Nem muito menos a ideia da minha princesinha, tão indefesa ainda no conforto do útero de Bella.

– Tem previsão de que data essas visões fragmentadas se referem? – Perguntei desesperado assim que cheguei à frente de Alice, a ideia de que tudo isso pudesse mesmo acontecer me deixava desesperado, eu amo minha família demais para que pudesse ver tais coisas acontecerem.

– Calma, Edward. – Jasper falou colocando sua mão em meu ombro e me preenchendo de calma.

Respirei fundo e encarei Alice em busca de respostas.

"Tem alguma coisa acontecendo lá em baixo, Esme. Vamos nos vestir e ver o que há!" – Carlisle falou para Esme.

Esme assentiu e logo estavam descendo as escadas ao mesmo tempo em que Alice falava.

– Não sei precisamente para quando é isso. Só sei que não está longe. – Alice comentou.

– O que não está longe, filha? – Esme perguntou abraçando sua pequena filha de modo saudoso, ao mesmo tempo em que também abraçava Jasper.

– São apenas fragmentos de visões, mãe. Só que estão embaçadas. Não sei explicar direito. – Alice falou.

– É alguma coisa a ver com o que conversamos essa noite? – Carlisle indagou.

– Eu não vi nada dessa noite! – Alice comentou confusa.

– Que coisas? – Jasper perguntou quando viu o semblante confuso de Alice.

– Jéssica fora encontrada morta. – Carlisle informou. – E também uma garota na reserva e pelo visto, mais uma aqui na cidade. Charlie foi averiguar o caso.

– E você está triste, mãe. – Jasper falou ao sentir as emoções de Esme.

– Também, mas não só isso. – Esme murmurou com abraçando Jasper com um braço e Alice com outro.

– Eu não vi nada... – Alice murmurou novamente, triste.

Se tinha uma coisa que Alice odiava era ficar sem ver as coisas.

– O Cachorro, digo, Jacob estava aqui. Por isso que você não viu nada. – Expliquei para Alice.

– Cachorros... Fala sério. – Alice reclamou por pensamento. – Isso explicar o fedor de cachorro molhado... Mas até que eles são fofinhos, não é? Quando eles estão naquela forma peluda... Não dá vontade de ficar coçando as orelhinhas deles?

Olhei descrente para Alice. Minha boca escancarada. Podia esperar de tudo. Mas isso? Realmente...

– A qual é? Você sabe que sempre quis ter um bichinho de estimação? Até o Emmett quer! O Emmett inclusive já catalogou todos os rastros de fezes daqui ao norte do Canadá...

Balancei minha cabeça. Eu, com toda certeza, não tinha escutado o que escutei. Acho que minha audição extra estava entrando em pane. Só pode!

_Como ela pode pensar em uma coisa dessas agora?_

– Mas então... – Jasper voltou ao assunto. – O que foi conversado aqui?

Esme e Carlisle contaram tudo a Alice e Jasper que ficaram abismados com a mentira que tinha sido lançada sobre a nossa família. Alice também contou o pouco que tinha visto durante sua incursão de caça. O sentimento comum era a tristeza.

– Você teve alguma visão de alguém tentando rastrear o cheiro de Bella? – Indaguei para Alice.

– Nada. A única coisa que vi é o que te mostrei. – Ela se lamentou.

– Você viu algo referente à Rosalie? – Esme perguntou preocupada com sua filha. A verdade era que mesmo Rosalie sendo irritante, todos a amavam, até mesmo eu.

– Não consigo ver nada. Nada que não seja ela contra nós em um futuro incerto. – E Alice abaixou a cabeça se lembrando que nesse mesmo foco de ação, Jasper se colocava contra ela a favor de Maria.

Jasper assim que sentiu a tristeza de Alice tratou logo consolá-la.

– Eu nunca vou te deixar. O que eu sinto por você é maior do que tudo Alice. Você me ensinou a amar e a ter esperança. Que tipo de homem eu seria em trocar o que me trás felicidade pelo o que me trouxe mal estar? – Jasper se declarou. – Eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo. Mais do que tudo e a todos.

Alice fungou como se estivesse comovida pela declaração e em seguida os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Carlisle logo pigarreou e Alice e Jasper sumiram escadaria acima. Teria que fazer as perguntas para Alice depois, então.

– Esses dois só perdem para Rosalie e Emmett. – Esme comentou alegre.

– Ou Bella e Edward. – Carlisle completou me deixando constrangido.

Eles estavam tentando aliviar o clima, na falta do Emmett.

– Ei! Bella e eu não ficamos duas semanas inteiras gemendo quando nos empolgamos. – Me defendi, entrando na brincadeira.

– Mas em compensação o clima de tensão e tesão entre você dois deixa tudo muito mais... caliente. – Esme replicou brincalhona.

– Uma vozinha, duas vozinhas, três vozinhas... Acorda mamãe... Papaiiiiii? Mamãeeeeeee? Vovóóóóóó? Vovôôôôôô? Acorda mãe! Acorda mãe! Acorda mãe! Eu quero conversar! Papaiiiiii acorda a mamãe... Quero sai daqui! Acorda mãe!

Dei um riso baixo e depois soltei uma gargalhada. Minha filha tinha acordado. E pelo visto, estava a ponto de bala. Só ela mesmo, só ela que nos faz rir em momentos como esse... o Emmett também, apesar de algumas brincadeiras dele.

– Mamãe, o papai está rindo. Acorda. Acorda. Acorda. Ou fala, sei lá. Fala comigo! Por favor! – Rennesme exigia dentro da barriga da minha Bella. Já até imaginava a cena... _Rennesme chutando o ventre de Bella e Bella acordando com caretas e um pouco mal humorada... Minha linda gatinha raivosa._ Ainda bem que passamos da fase dela querer beber café com morango e se transformar em um tigre colérico.

– Não ria filho. O que sua mãe falou é verdade. – Carlisle comentou, pensando que o motivo do meu riso era a brincadeira sobre o intenso apetite sexual meu e de Bella.

– Não é isso. Rennesme acordou e está eufórica por já ter acordado escutando o nosso murmúrio. – Expliquei já subindo as escadas.

Esme me acompanhou encabulada.

– Minha netinha escutou as besteiras que estávamos falando? – Esme perguntou tímida.

Abracei minha mãe pelo ombro.

– Ela não tem uma audição tão apurada. Pelo menos dentro do ventre de Bella. Ela apenas detectou que era a minha voz, a sua e de Carlisle. E agora está falando sem parar e provavelmente se remexendo até que Bella acorde. – Consolei Esme.

Para confirmar o que eu disse pude enfim escutar a vós do meu anjo particular.

– _Filha, calma. Já acordei. Ok? Espere eu pelo menos conseguir levantar da cama e me arrumar e você poderá conversar sem parar com todos. Só tenha calma por enquanto._– Bella murmurou sonolenta.

– Ebaaaa, consegui! Mãe, onde o papai está? Cadê o vovô e a vovó? Mãeeee, eu estou com uma fominha! – é minha princesinha está a toda hoje.

– Acho que minha neta já conseguiu o que queria! – Esme comentou.

– Acho que sim! – Dei um riso.

– Vou preparar o café dela. – Esme disse se desvencilhando do meu braço. – Quer que eu traga aqui o suco dela?

– É bom, mãe... E você acertou em cheio dona Esme, sua neta esta com muita fome. – Confirmei e dei um beijo na testa da minha mãe em forma de agradecimento.

Minha mãe logo sumiu e pela mente dela a vi passar por Carlisle que já estava lendo um livro, de pé mesmo. E depois ela foi para a cozinha providencias a comida da minha humana linda.

– _Edward, pelo amor que tem a sua vida, me ajuda aqui!_ – Bella chiou sabendo que eu escutaria. – _Rápido!_

Apressei os passos e já estava a sua frente. Pela sua careta, sabia que ela tinha acordado com dores nas costas.


	47. Se eu pudesse ajudar

Especial - Narrado por Nessie

– Bom dia, amor. – Escutei a voz do papai.

– Bom dia, papai! – Respondi.

– Bom dia para você também meu anjo. – Papai falou de novo.

A voz da mamãe soltou um risinho estranho. As coisas estavam complicadas para mim. Minha bola, onde estava abrigada, estava muito apertada. Todas as partes do meu corpo se encontravam e se comprimiam além do insuportável.

Pior ainda era a minha constante curiosidade pelo mundo de fora. Mamãe e papai viviam me consolando dizendo que em questão de duas ou três semanas eu já poderia ver tudo por mim mesma.

Mas era difícil, ainda mais quando você só escuta e tem certeza que está perdendo algo de muito importante e bacana no mundo exterior. Às vezes eu ficava me perguntando como seria quando eu estivesse fora dessa bola. Teria outra bola maior e mais confortável me esperando lá fora? Será que seria tão escuro como era aqui dentro? Será que eu poderia conviver mais com aquela voz rouca que eu tanto adoro escutar, mas que sempre fala coisas que com o passar da conversa, deixa minha mamãe chateada?

Eu não devia gostar dele, mas eu gostava. Adora escutar a voz do Jake, como minha mãe falava e estava feliz, ou Jacob quando ela começava a ficar chateada com ele. Depois da voz da minha mamãe, e a voz do meu papai, a voz dele era a que eu mais gostava.

Gostava também de escutar a voz do meu avô número um, ou Charlie como minha mãe chamava. Meu vovô Charlie é legal, mas sempre que conversa especialmente comigo parece que acontecesse alguma coisa estranha com a fala dele. Não sei o que é, mas ele fala estranho. Eu não entendo. O vovô Charlie não fala estranho com a mamãe e o papai. Ele só fala esquisito comigo.

Gosto também de escutar a voz do meu avô número dois, que era tão cantada como a voz do meu pai. A voz da minha avó número um também era cantada, da minha avó número dois era mais rouca, parecida com a da minha mamãe. Eu gostava das vozes e das conversas.

Na maioria das vezes não entendia muito a complexidade dos assuntos, então me via obrigada a me guiar pelo que minha mamãe sentia. Se minha mãe ficava feliz, era porque estava tudo bem. Se minha mãe ficava triste, era porque eu também tinha que ficar triste.

Às vezes o meu desejo de estar lá fora, não era só pela minha curiosidade, mas porque eu queria ajudar a mamãe e o papai de alguma forma. Aqui dentro não dava para ajudar nada. Só dava para ficar preocupada ou tranquila.

Mas esses sentimentos não ajudam em nada efetivamente. Era como se eu fosse o meu tio Jasper. Ele uma vez conversou comigo e disse que ele ficava só sentindo as coisas e fazia as pessoas sentirem o que ele queria. Mas isso ajuda? Eu queria estar lá fora para ver e ouvir por mim mesma e para ajudar quando desse.

Mas até nisso, segundo meu papai, eu não poderia. Papai dizia que quando eu finalmente saísse daqui da minha bolinha, eu seria pequena e frágil. Mais frágil do que a minha mamãe. Não sei bem o que ele quer dizer com frágil, mas pelo jeito que ele falava provavelmente queria dizer que eu não poderia fazer nada, ou menos do que a minha mamãe podia fazer. Isso não era justo.

Eu queria ajudar, conversar com todos, comer a coisinha gostosa que a mamãe comia de vez em quando e principalmente evitar a coisinha ruim que a mamãe também insistia em comer, só que com mais frequência do que a coisinha gostosa.

Coitada da minha mamãe.

Ela tinha um péssimo gosto para comer. Mas assim que eu saísse daqui eu ia dar um jeito de comer só a coisinha gostosa. Bem, pelo menos ia tentar. Lembrando mais uma vez do que meu pai disse, eu seria tão frágil quanto à mamãe. Será que essa fragilidade me impediria de pegar por mim mesma a coisa gostosa, caso a mamãe me obrigasse a comer a coisinha ruim?

Eu vou tentar conversar com a mamãe e pedi só pela coisinha gostosa. Mamãe é boa. Acho que ela vai me entender. E se ela não entender eu posso falar com o papai, ou com a vovó, ou o vovô, ou a minha tia Alice...

– Ela está com o pique todo hoje! – A voz da mamãe falou. – Então filha, você acha que eu tenho um péssimo gosto pela comida?

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu só quis dizer que gosto da coisinha gostosa e a senhora come mais a coisinha ruim que a coisinha gostosa. – Me defendi.

– Vamos, amor. Quer ajudar no banho? – Acho que o papai está falando com a mamãe. A voz dele muda um pouco quando fala comigo e quando fala com a mamãe. Comigo a voz dele é mais paciente, e com a mamãe é sempre mais melosa. – Sim, filha. Estou perguntando para sua mãe. – Escutei meu pai ri e depois o silencio. – Certo! Banheiro primeiro.

– Minha bexiga ficou minúscula. Culpa sua. – Mamãe falou.

Mas eu não fiz nada. Como poderia ser culpa minha?

– Sua também, amor. Você estava tão participativa quanto eu naquela ocasião. – Meu papai falou. Voz melosa, igual, falar com a mamãe.

Então a tal da bexiga era culpa do papai por estar minúscula, não sei o que é isso... Ou talvez seja culpa da mamãe. Ou como o papai deu a entender, era culpa dos dois.

De repente escutei um barulhinho, era normal, era um barulho frequente, um barulho bem sutil... Como sempre minha cabeça parou de ser comprimida à medida que o barulhinho ia minguando. Aqui está muito apertado. [N/A: Como a Gestação de Bella já está na metade do oitavo mês, obviamente, o bebê ou a Rennesme, como queiram, está de cabeça para baixo, ou mais especificamente, com a cabeça encaixada no osso da bacia. É claro que um bebê não tem essa noção – de estar de cabeça para baixo. E como Rennesme está com a cabeça encaixada no quadril, significa que com a bexiga cheia, ela sente uma certa pressão na cabeça].

Depois disso outro barulhinho começou, era um mais ritmado. Uma vez a mamãe explicou que era o barulho de quando ela escovava os dentes. Não sei para que serve isso, mas deve ser importante, porque se não a mamãe não faria isso. Mais um pouco de tempo, novamente barulho de _chuá_, mamãe estava tomando banho, como ela explicou uma vez.

– Isso é tão bom... – Mamãe falou com a voz diferente.

– E aqui? – Papai perguntou.

– Melhor ainda. Não pare. – Mamãe pediu.

Era por causa desses tipos de conversa que eu queria estar aí fora. Mas agora era por curiosidade. Devia ser algo bom, pois a mamãe está alegre. Aliás, mais que alegre. Não sei definir bem essa intensidade de sentimento.

– Estou fazendo uma massagem na sua mãe, filha. E ela está gostando. Enquanto ela toma banho eu a ajudo com a musculatura dela.

Ah, sim. Tudo explicado. Eu sei o que é massagem! Sei o que é musculatura! Sei tudo isso que eu não consigo ver!

– Quero sair daqui. Quero uma bola mais espaçosa. – Choraminguei. Pelo menos era isso que minha mãe falava que eu fazia quando eu falava desse jeito com ela.

– Só mais três semanas, filha. - Papai garantiu.

– Três semanas são quanto? – Perguntei.

– Três semanas é um tempo bem menor do que o total que você está aí dentro. – Papai explicou.

– Menor quanto? – Perguntei.

– Menor... – Papai parecia meio perdido agora.

– Lembra da ultima vez que você escutou a voz grave que você ama filha? – Mamãe perguntou. – A voz do Jake.

Meu pai emitiu um som estranho. Parecia que ele não gostou de algo. Mas o que?

– Lembro. – É claro que eu lembrava a ultima vez. Aliás, eu me lembro de tudo que escuto desde quando me entendo dentro dessa bola apertada que vem diminuindo cada vez mais. Ou seria eu que estou crescendo?

– Então... Daquele dia até hoje fez uma semana. O tempo que leva para você ter uma bola maior é essa medida em três vezes.

É pouco mesmo. Agora entendi. Mas mesmo assim, parece demorado demais. Acho que minha bola vai explodir até essas três semanas passarem.

– Nossa filha puxou você, amor. – Mamãe falou.

– Porque a mim? – Papai perguntou.

– Ela é exagerada quem nem você. Curiosa como você. E extremamente protetora como você. Ao que tudo indica, só estou gerando ela. Me parece que ela vai ser a sua cópia. Aliás, ela já é a sua cópia. – Mamãe explicou.

Novamente eu me senti perdida. Ai, como seria bom não estar mais dentro dessa bola apertada. Tomara que tenha uma bola maior e mais confortável para mim do lado de fora.

Escutei mamãe a papai rirem.

– Você tem razão. Ela é bem parecida comigo. – Papai admitiu.

_Que foi que eu fiz? Mas se papai e mamãe estão falando que eu sou bem parecida com ele isso é bom, não é?_

Tudo estava quieto. O barulho da mamãe tomando banho parou. E papai e mamãe também estavam um pouco quietos, mas era algo bom. E eu estava morrendo de fome...

– Oi, querida. Dormiu bem? – Era a voz da minha vovó número um.

– Dormi sim, Esme, obrigada. – Mamãe falou. – Nossa! Desse jeito vou ficar mal acostumada.

– Oi vovó. A senhora tem coisinha gostosa para a mamãe comer? – Falei simultaneamente com meu pai. Era sempre assim, ele sempre traduzia para todos me escutarem. Quer dizer, quase todos. Mamãe e papai nunca faziam isso quando estávamos – no que a mamãe chamava de escola. Diziam que ninguém entenderia. Que eu era um bebê especial. E que só eu conversava com os meus pais mesmo estando dentro da minha bola apertada.

– Trouxe sim, minha netinha. Tem um montão para você. – Vovó falou.

– Oba, oba.

– Ei, calma aí. Cuidado, cutucadora. – Mamãe falou alegre.

Eu fiquei escutando minha vovó, meu papai e minha mamãe conversando enquanto eu esperava pacientemente a comida gostosa chegar até mim. Mesmo a mamãe comendo, sempre demorava um pouco. [N/A: Pessoal, sei que muita gente tem o pensamento equivocado que a alimentação da mãe passa direto para o bebê através do cordão umbilical. Mas não é assim que funciona. O que ocorre é que alimentos sólidos tem que passar por todo o processo de digestão, ir para o intestino delgado, os nutrientes sofrerem absorção pelas veias capilares que irrigam o intestino delgado, depois vão para o fígado através da veia porta-hepática e de lá partem para toda a corrente sanguínea da mãe. Parte desse mingau nutritivo que o sangue se torna (por ainda ser sangue mais com uma alta concentração de nutriente) vai direto para o útero e de lá entra pela placenta que encaminha esse sangue _muito grosso_ para o cordão umbilical preenchendo o intestino do feto que também tem veia capilares que irão pegar os nutriente e o oxigênio e nutrir o feto.]

Estava extremamente ansiosa para escutar o resto das vozes da minha família. Outras vozes que eu gostava era da minha tia Alice, que faz um tempinho que não escuto, e do meu tio Jasper. Gostava também da voz grossa de cantada do meu tio Emmett e da voz cantada e estranha da minha tia Rosalie. Aliás, adoro todos eles. E acho que todos gostam de mim também. Tia Rosalie geralmente só conversava comigo, ainda bem que passamos daquela fase que ela só falava com a mamãe... Era sempre algo a ver com não ter minha mamãe por perto. Eu não gostava daquelas conversas.

– Vamos descer? – Escutei o papai perguntando, provavelmente para a mamãe.

Mamãe não falou nada, mas acho que ela concordou. Isso era bom, significava que em pouco tempo estaria escutando não só minha mamãe e meu pai e minha vovó, como todos os meus tios e tias falando coisas que me deixariam curiosa e me faria sentir feliz.

– Mãe? – Mamãe falou com a voz surpresa.

O que será que estava acontecendo? Podia sentir minha mãe levemente agitada.

– Amor, vou fazer uma ligação e depois falar um pouco com a Alice e o Jasper. Te encontro daqui a pouco. Se precisar se levantar ou quiser ir a outro cômodo, me chame e num piscar de olhos estarei aqui. – Papai falou.

– Literalmente num piscar de olhos. – Mamãe disse com a voz alegre. Eu gosto quando a mamãe fica alegre. É tão bom. Me faz bem.

Estava recorrendo a todas as minhas memórias auditivas para detectar o que poderia ter deixado minha mãe surpresa e agitada... Acho que minha vovó número dois estava aqui, cheguei à conclusão.

– Está sim, querida. – Meu papai falou bem baixinho. Acho que era só para eu ouvir. – Sua vovó está aqui, sim.

Isso era legal. Ia ser um pouco diferente. Uma nova voz a escutar nos primeiros momentos da manhã.

– Oi, querida. Como vai? E minha netinha? – A voz da minha avó número dois falou.

– Oi, mãe. – Mamãe falou, parecia meio indecisa. Bom, era assim como o papai disse que a mamãe parecia quando falava desse jeito.

– Estou bem e agora mesmo estou me alimentando. – Respondi a pergunta da minha vovó.

E era verdade. Podia sentir uma coisa gostosa chegando até mim, só que misturada com alguma coisa ruim.

– Ela está bem e está começando a receber a alimentação. – Mamãe falou. Eu podia escutar também a voz da minha vovó Esme e meu vovô Carlisle, mas estava baixinha demais.

– Não vejo a hora dela nascer. Falta pouco. – Minha vovó Renée falou.

– Falta mesmo. – Mamãe concordou.

Isso me fez pensar que não é só eu que não vejo à hora de sair dessa bola apertada.

– Eu é que não vejo a hora de nascer. Aqui dentro está muito apertado. A mamãe também diz que falta pouco. Três semanas, não é, mãe? – Perguntei para confirmar. Escutei a mamãe fazendo um murmúrio como se estivesse confirmando.

– Rennesme disse que não vê a hora dela nascer e que aqui dentro está apertado. Falta só três semanas. – Mamãe repetiu o que eu disse.

Geralmente eu gosto mais quando o papai fala por mim. Ele fala ao mesmo tempo que eu, e eu fico com a impressão de que estou conseguindo conversar diretamente com todos. Mas gosto também da mamãe...

– Oh, querida, tenho certeza que está. – Minha vovó Renée falou com uma voz engraçada. Não tão engraçada quanto do meu vovô Charlie.

De repente minha mãe mudou de assunto. Ela estava um pouco tensa, mas não triste.

– E então mãe... O que você está fazendo tão aqui tão cedo? E... Ainda com roupa de dormir.

– Eu dormi aqui. – Vovó respondeu.

– Dormiu? – Mamãe perguntou pasma.

– Dormi. – Vovó confirmou.

– Mas você saiu daqui ontem à noite... – Mamãe comentou confusa. E era verdade. Me lembro bem que antes de dormi ainda escutava minha vó conversando...

– E voltei um pouco depois. – Vovó falou. Como era mesmo o nome desse tom de voz? Papai me disse uma vez... Ah, casualmente. Era esse o tom da voz da minha vovó. Casualmente.

– Oh. Por quê? – Mamãe falou, ela parecia... Espantada.

Ouve um minuto de silencio.

– Meu genro vampirinho querido do meu coração me trouxe para cá. – Vovó explicou.

Mamãe ficou um pouco quieta e depois disparou.

– Que troca foi essa de olhar?

– Que troca? – Vovó perguntou. E esse tom de voz? Como é mesmo? Dissimulada. Lembro do dia que papai me falou desse tom de voz... Ele disse que tia Rosalie usava muito esse tom.

– Essa que você trocou com a Esme e com o Carlisle. – Mamãe acusou.

– Não teve troca nenhuma, querida. – Vovó Esme garantiu.

– Não se preocupe Bella. Ela deve estar um pouco insegura de vir morar aqui de repente. – Vovô Carlisle falou firme.

– E porque você veio morar aqui agora, mãe? – Mamãe perguntou. Porque mamãe estava tão desconfiada. Droga, eu tenho que sair logo daqui...

– Não gostou? – Vovó Renée perguntou e parecia um pouco triste.

Mamãe ficou mais um pouco em silencio, o barulho de _Tum Tum Tum_ aqui perto da minha bola estava bem acelerado...

– Não, não é isso. É só estranho. É claro que gostei, mas... – Mamãe falou depressa.

– Mas nada. Daqui a pouco minha netinha nasce e quero participar das noites insones da minha bebê que agora será uma mãe. – Vovó falou convicta.

Opa! Até eu já estava percebendo que algo não estava certo... Depois iria perguntar para o papai...

– Ah, mãe. Segundo as próprias experiências da Kimberly, Matt dormia a noite toda. – Mamãe falou.

– Tenho certeza que nossa netinha será do mesmo modo. – Vovô Carlisle garantiu.

– É claro que será. Ela já dorme a noite toda. E às vezes até cochila durante o dia. – Mamãe confirmou.

Realmente... Eu ficava às vezes cansada, principalmente quando a bola parecia encolher mais ainda.

– Mesmo assim quero ficar bem perto. Seu pai também vai ficar aqui. – Vovó Renée falava confiante. Depois parou um pouco e falou espantada. - Ei, bebê, porque essa cara?

– Mãe, aqui todos tem tão boa audição... Tipo... E você e o papai parecem que estão numa fase... – Mamãe deixou sugestivamente a frase no ar.

Que fase meus vovôs estavam? Porque a mamãe não termina a frase?

– Acho que não vou fazer nada que alguém aqui não faça filha. – Vovó garantiu.

– Certo. – Mamãe falou com voz que parecia que estava desistindo ou cansada. Mas mamãe estava agitada. Eu podia senti isso.

– Será uma honra ter você aqui, Renée. – A voz do papai falou de repente.

– Certo. Porque algo me diz que tem mais nessa história do que vocês querem me contar? – Mamãe voltou a falar... Desconfiada.

– Porque você é muito perspicaz para o meu gosto. – Papai falou com... Desanimo. Isso. Desanimo.

Estou ficando boa nisso... Identificar os tons de vozes.

– Tudo bem. O que está acontecendo aqui, Edward? Tenho certeza que não é só minha mãe querendo ficar mais próxima por conta da aproximação do nascimento da nossa filha. Quem vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

– Oi, Bella. – Escutei minha tia Alice falar.

– Tia Alice. – Exclamei de felicidade.

– Oi, querida. Estava com saudades de você, meu bem. – Tia Alice falou e tinha certeza que estava falando comigo.

– Também estava morrendo de saudade, tia. Cadê o meu tio Jasper? – Perguntei. E meu papai falando ao mesmo tempo que eu. Adorava isso.

– Estou aqui. – Tio Jasper falou sucinto. Ele era sempre assim. Como meu pai falou uma vez, tio Jasper pagava para não falar.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Tia Alice falou resignada. – A gente de conta Bella.

Papai e Tia Alice foram revezando e contando para mamãe sobre alguma coisa que estava errada. As roupas da mamãe, quando a gente morava com o vovô, tinham sido roubadas. E isso queria dizer que alguém queria fazer mal para gente. Pior ainda era que tinha gente mentindo sobre meu papai e meus vovôs dizendo que eles eram responsáveis por gente que estava deixando de existir. Eu não gostei disso. Ainda mais porque minha mamãe estava ficando triste e muito agitada. Eu preferia que eu já estivesse numa bola maior que essa para poder ajudar a minha mamãe de algum modo, mas não sabia como.

– Alice disse que não vê problema em você continuar indo a escola. – Papai garantiu quando eu fiquei triste por não escutar mais as vozes misturadas dos que ensinavam a mamãe e dos que conversavam com a mamãe e o papai.

– O que você está vendo, Alice? – Mamãe perguntou alarmada.

Houve minutos de silencio, eu acho. Parecia que minha mamãe nem respirava. E sinceramente eu esperava que tudo não ficasse pior do que estava.

– Eu sei onde é! – Tia Alice comentou alegre. – Eu sei onde encontrar o casebre. Eu sei, eu...


	48. Encontrando o Casebre

Narrado por Alice Cullen

– Eu sei onde é! – Comemorei alegremente. Era só uma questão de driblar os meus pontos cegos... Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes? – Eu sei onde encontrar o casebre. Eu sei, eu...

Minha voz morreu estupefata. Eu já devia ter me acostumado... Bella e minha sobrinha... Jacob e toda a matilha de cachorros extremamente fofos... Eu já devia ter me acostumado com esses pontos cegos e com todas as interferências, isso não era para ter acontecido, mas nunca tinha me ocorrido que eu precisava contornar a situação com um provável demônio...

– Alice, foco. – Edward me chamou para a realidade.

Renée, Esme e Carlisle, estavam quase pulando em cima de mim para me fazer dizer afinal de contas o que eu sabia. Jasper estava tendo dificuldades em se aproximar por que todos estavam a minha volta.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte... Você e Você... – falei apontando para Edward e depois para Bella. - ... Vão para a escola. Tem prova surpresa hoje. E no ultimo tempo tem uma revisão em que o professor vai anunciar as provas finais. – Edward abriu a boca para protestar, mas não deixei. – E você vai e ponto final. Sem discussões. Eu sei do que estou falando. – Edward respirou fundo como se tivesse recorrendo a alguma fonte de paciência e por fim se virou para Bella e a ajudou descer da cadeira do balcão da cozinha.

Bella parou perto a saída da cozinha e me olhou expressivamente.

– Mas eu quero saber... – Bella começou a protestar, mas eu a olhei intensamente e ela se calou antes de continuar o que queria.

– Minha sobrinha está ansiosa para escutar o seus colegas de classe, Bella. Vai tirar isso dela? – Indaguei retoricamente.

– Chantagem emocional, Alice? – Bella exclamou indignada. – Pois se for, nesse exato momento ela está mais curiosa para saber afinal de contas o que você sabe do que escutar professores e alunos em uma algazarra de vozes. Ela está mais curiosa para saber de que casebre você sabe.

Bella estava começando a conviver demais comigo. Não gostei disso... Dela usar minhas próprias armas contra mim. Mas ela ainda era principiante e eu era mais experiente nesses truques.

Me aproximei de Bella e fiz carinho no seu proeminente ventre. Senti minha linda sobrinha de remexer. Bella franziu o cenho para mim.

– Nessie, eu sei que você vai adorar escutar uma coisa muito legal que o professor vai falar hoje. É sobre nascimento de bebes. Você vai adorar o dia de hoje. Até porque tem muita coisa legal lá...

Bella erubesceu de raiva, e esses hormônios só colaboram para tal nervosismo. Ela sabia que eu tinha acabado de tirar o foco da minha sobrinha para outra coisa que ela estava muito ansiosa. Eu sabia mexer com Edward e sua infinita curiosidade. Por um acaso eu não saberia mexer com a cópia fiel da personalidade dele?

Edward me olhou de soslaio, provavelmente vendo a presunção da minha mente. Mas era verdade e ele não podia negar isso...

– Como um ser tão pequeno pode ser tão irritante? – Edward indagou. Depois se virou para Bella. – Vamos amor, esse ser irritante não vai deixar espaço para perguntar nem minhas e nem suas. – Como se ele não soubesse do que eu estava falando. Pensei ironicamente. Depois se inclinou e deu um beijo no ventre de Bella. – Vamos filha, fica calma. Já vamos chegar à escola.

Bella até se deixou conduzir pelo meu irmão, mas novamente parou.

– Nessie? – Bella me olhou interrogativamente. Pelo visto só agora a ficha dela tinha caído do apelido da minha sobrinha predileta. Tá. Predileta, predileta, ela não era, afinal ela era a única. Então não tinha como ter favoritismo.

– Escutei uma vez o Jacob falando. – Dei de ombros.

– Ela ainda quer saber. E eu também. Vai negar isso para uma gravida que não pode ficar ansiosa, principalmente agora que estou à flor da pele? – Bella perguntou sugestivamente. – Posso entrar em trabalho de parto precipitado por conta da minha ansiedade. – Está vendo, ela está "tentando" usar minhas armas a seu favor. Não gostei disso.

– Filha, fale. Estamos todos curiosos. O que você viu? – Carlisle perguntou. – É sobre o que eu estou pensando?

– Mas pai... Bella vai querer ir junto. – Expliquei. – E sim, é sobre _esse assunto_.

Carlisle resolveu interceder.

– Bella, se você ficar sabendo você promete que vai a escola e deixa a gente resolver seja lá o que for?

Bella acenou com a cabeça de forma solene.

– Está bem. Está bem. Eu vi onde posso encontrar o casebre. O casebre, Bella. Esse onde tudo pode ter acontecido. Onde a maior infâmia sobre a gente pode ter sido inventada. Agora vamos. Bella vai para escola e Edward também e a gente tenta entrar em contato com a Rosalie e o Emmett. Em seguida já vamos indo para lá.

Eu já estava sem paciência. Queria ir logo e ver por mim mesma. Não teria certeza absoluta se estava correta minha visão até chegar ao local. É claro que fazer planos de revistar cada centímetro de terreno daqui até atingir os limites do Estado de Washington ajudou e muito.

– Eu posso ir? – Renée indagou com olhos pidões.

Todos falamos em uníssono um grande "Não". Seja o que for não era humano. O casebre poderia estar abandonado, mas isso não garantia que até nós não encontrássemos algum risco.

E até onde tinham me colocado a par, Charlie fizera Esme prometer que cuidaria de Bella, Nessie e Renée. Tanto era assim que para onde eu olhava eu podia ver um fio de sal em todas as entradas, deixando o ar mais úmido e com um cheiro característico de sal e iodo.

– Por quê? – Renée indagou curiosa.

– É perigoso, Renée. – Jasper explicou. E é claro, acho que estava ajudado. Pois de repente, a Renée se encolheu toda e o rosto ficou pálido e ela deu uma leve estremecida no mesmo momento que o coração dela disparava.

– Vamos. – Escutei Edward falando com Bella.

– Eu tenho que ir ao hospital. – Carlisle falou com um tom de desculpas.

– E eu tenho que cuidar... – Esme também se desculpou e deu uma olhada nervosa na direção de Renée que já estava se recuperando do ataque súbito de pânico.

– Jasper, vamos. – Chamei.

– Avise primeiro sua irmã, filha. – Esme pediu e eu aquiesci. – Ela tem preferencia nesse assunto, já que ela é a que mais sofreu com aquele cara.

Carlisle deu um beijo de despedida em Esme e depois beijou a minha testa e deu um abraço canhestro em Jasper e passando pela sala pegou sua maleta médica e já estava indo na direção da porta, saltou a trilha de sal e rumou para a garagem.

Renée ainda estava na cozinha e pelo visto estava ansiosa para fazer alguma coisa.

– Porque você não procura o Charlie, Renée. – Esme sugeriu.

Renée olhou para gente e piscou algumas vezes como se tivesse acordando de um transe.

– Não, não. Eu vou à direção da escola. Vou acerta a minha vaga no jardim de infância. - Todos olhamos espantados para ela. Principalmente eu que não tinha visto nada desse tipo. Mas pensando bem, seria obvio que ela buscasse alguma ocupação, tendo em vista que ela ficaria aqui, caso se acertasse de vez com Charlie. – Seria muito incomodo se alguém me desse uma carona? – Renée perguntou timidamente, lembrando bastante o jeito da Bella corar.

Edward apareceu feito um fantasma na cozinha. – Eu te levo Renée. – falou e depois subiu como um jato novamente.

Renée piscou algumas vezes para se situar com a rapidez das coisas e depois murmurou bem baixinho: "_Vampiros!_" – Como se essa palavra explicasse alguma coisa para ela mesma. Depois saiu da cozinha e foi se arrumar, eu acho.

– Amor? – Jasper me chamou. Ele já estava com o telefone na mão.

Assim que eu peguei, eu já estava ligando para Rose.

– Rose, eu vi onde está a localização do casebre. – Falei assim que ela atendeu.

– Onde? – Rose rosnou.

Eu sabia que ela estava com sede de vingança. Afinal, era o passado dela que estava voltando para atormenta-la. E não só ela. Talvez todos nós. Para mim bastava pegar o filha-de-uma-puta que falou que era a gente que estava por trás de tudo.

– Siga até o norte, no limite da cidade. Depois vire a esquerda e acompanhe a pista por oito quilômetros. Vocês vão ver várias casas da época dos fundadores de Forks. É a terceira casa. É uma verde descascada...

E o telefone já estava mudo.

– Que consideração! – Murmurei chateada por ela ter desligado bem na minha cara.

– Quer saber, filha? – Esme começou com cautela. É claro que ela tinha escutado o que eu falei e o rosnado da Rose. – Acho que você também tem aula. E prova. Tenho certeza que os professores tem coisas muito interessantes que você vai adorar escutar. Até mesmo sobre nascimento de bebês.

Eu olhei horrorizada minha mãe. Pela segunda vez no dia, meus próprios truques estavam contra mim. Quanta injustiça, quanta falta de criatividade... Se bem que ser copiada é bom, aumenta meu Ego.

Jasper apenas riu. E não foi o único. Edward também. Ele estava descendo as escadas carregando Bella no colo. Meu irmão realmente era super-protetor com Bella e a Nessie.


	49. A Quarta Vítima

Narrado por Rosalie Hale

– Vamos, Emmett. – Falei apressada, já correndo. Emmett também correu ao meu encalço.

A ideia de encontrar o casebre não me era muito atraente pelo fato de encontrar os cheiros necessários para rastrear as garotas e protege-las, pelo menos, não era a minha prioridade. O mais importante de tudo é que se eu achasse alguma garota, se todos achássemos as garotas que ainda estavam vivas, eu poderia ficar frente a frente com o Royce. E quem sabe elimina-lo de uma vez por todas, garantindo que ele nunca mais conseguisse nenhum modo de voltar. Eu estava com sede de vingança, eu estava com sede de justiça. Eu queria isso mais do que tudo, e eu vou conseguir atingir minha meta, eu vou acabar de vez com Royce ou eu não me chamo Rosalie Halle Cullen.

Há exatos trinta minutos, eu e Emmett já tínhamos ido à delegacia onde Charlie estava dando inicio ao processo de investigação da morte das garotas, apenas um processo formal; e lá pegamos o cheiro da terceira garota. Se mais nenhuma garota tivesse morrido pelas mãos dele, ainda teria três garotas vivas e dependendo da garota que eu escolhesse para ajudar, eu teria 33 por cento de chances de ficar na rota certa para pegar o desgraçado do Royce e trucida-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

Emmett de repente parou.

– Ursinha, olha uma bosta de lobisomem! – Emmett falou olhando um monte consideravelmente grande para ser de outro animal. Parei de correr a uns bons cem metros de distancia dele. O olhei indignada. – Isso me faz lembrar que temos que conversar com eles e informar o que a gente sabe. – Emmett falou para mim ainda olhando o monte fedorento no chão. – Esse aqui é novo. Tenho a localização de cada bosta da redondeza. Acho que eles estiveram por esse lado. – Emmett continuava com seu devaneio.

Balancei a cabeça me virei para meu rumo novamente e me pus a correr. Se Emmett queria ficar contemplando admirado um monte de... de... merda, que pelos menos ele fizesse isso sozinho.

– Ei, ursinha. Está indo sem mim? – Emmett perguntou já correndo ao meu lado. Não respondi. – Que isso? Deixa o mau humor de lado. – Ele ficou um pouco em silencio, medindo a minha expressão como se pudesse decifrar o que se passava na minha cabeça. Não olhei para ele, continuei olhando para frente e correndo rumo ao provável endereço do casebre. – Você sabe que eu não estava sendo supérfluo olhando aquele monte fétido, não é? Ele só me lembrou o obvio, que provavelmente a gente teria que conversar com a alcateia. – Continuei sem responder. – Ursinha, por favor! Combinamos que qualquer um que tivesse informação entraria em contato com os outros. – Novamente me fiz de surda. Emmett rosnou e apressou os passos passando a minha frente, virando abruptamente, se prostrando no meu caminho, me impedindo de ir adiante e me segurou pelos ombros. É, eu consegui deixar o Emm nervoso. – Rosalie, agora chega. Eu não vou deixar você cair de cabeça sozinha numa coisa que mexe demais com você. Você não está mais sozinha nessa vida. Você tem a mim. E gostaria que você me deixasse te proteger. Você não vai chegar lá sozinha. E sinceramente se você continuar nessa postura não vou deixar você chegar nem perto de nada relacionado ao desgraçado. – O olhei horrorizada. Emmett sabia da minha gana nesse assunto. E pela intensidade do olhar dele, ele estava falando sério. – Pelo seu olhar vejo que começou a me entender. Isso já é um começo. Agora vamos colocar a cabeça no lugar e vamos entrar em contato com aqueles bando de cachorros. – Não falei nada, mas dei um suspiro resignado. – Como nem eu e nem você pensou em pegar o telefone deles, agora vamos ligar para o Tomatinho da nossa cunhada e vamos pedir para que ela nos dê o número deles. Eu vou te soltar e você não vai sair correndo a menos que realmente queira briga... comigo. – Balancei o meu peso em uma das pernas enquanto contrabalanceava a possibilidade de driblar meu próprio marido. Pensei por quase cinco minutos, por fim o meu amor por ele venceu e eu assenti. – Ótimo. – Emmett soltou os meus ombros. Levou a mão direita para o bolso traseiro da calça jeans que ele usava e tirou o Smarthphone dele. Ainda me olhando nos olhos como se esperasse qualquer movimento meu, ele discou, sem olhar a tecla do celular, o número da Bella. Tocou seis vezes e por fim que atendeu foi à voz do Edward.

– Fala Emmett! Que te deu para ligar para minha mulher? – Escutei a voz de Edward bem humorado.

– Sua mulher, é? Não sabia que tinha se casado! – Emmett devolveu a zombaria em tom de brincadeira.

– Bom, casar ainda não nos casamos. Mas levando em consideração que nenhum homem vai encostar um dedo nela ou experimentar o sabor da pele dela, então posso concluir que ela é minha, seu cabeção.

– Certo, certo. Não vamos mais mexer com o ciumento. – Emmett gargalhou.

– Vamos, Emmett. Fala logo. Tenho certeza que você não ligou para _minha mulher_ para discutir o quanto ela é minha. E tenho que ser rápido. Estou vendo a Bella pela brecha da porta e ela está ficando ansiosa.

– Brecha, é? Pensei que você ainda a observava pelos pensamentos dos outros.

– Ninguém está olhando para ela agora. – Edward falou em tom entediado. – Fala logo, Emmett.

– Certo. Preciso do telefone de algum cachorro. Para podermos nos encontrar na casa que a Alice nos indicou.

– Um momento. – Edward ficou em silencio por um breve tempo e logo em seguida já estava falando novamente e nos passando o telefone do Jacob Black. Ele chegou a comentar algo que se Leah e Matt não tivessem faltado à aula, nós poderíamos conversar no mesmo momento, mas nessa altura do campeonato eu já não estava prestando atenção. Os minutos seguintes à conversa, Emmett estava lingando para o cachorro. Novamente estava aérea, meus pensamentos em uma só direção: o casebre, Royce e sua morte.

– Ursinha? Ursinha! URSINHA! – Emmett estralava os dedos na minha frente me chamando ao planeta Terra. Pisquei algumas vezes, sem realmente precisar, só por força do habito. – Onde você estava?

– Só estava pensando... Já conversou com eles? Eles já estão a caminho? Vão demorar muito? Ou a gente já pode ir? – Falei tudo em um folego só.

– Faz cinco minutos que eu liguei, provavelmente se a gente não apressar os passos, eles chegam antes da gente.

Emmett não precisou falar duas vezes, eu já estava correndo a toda velocidade, e ele ao meu lado.

– Essa casa está fedendo. – Comentou um lobo fedorento, que embora também fosse grande como todos eles, me dava a impressão de ser atarracado.

Tive que morde a língua para não falar: "É claro, vocês estão nela!"

Mas a verdade é que eu sabia que o cheiro pouco tinha haver com os três lobos ali presentes. Realmente o cheiro era muito pior do que o dos lobos. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas os lobos era muito cheirosos perto do cheiro que tinha na casa.

– Paul, para de tentar ver a fonte do fedor e vamos procurar a fonte do cheiro das garotas. – Outro lobo falou. Ele parecia ser o mais alto de todos. E a voz dele tinha um certo tom de poder que todos se arrepiaram começaram a farejar o ar.

Nós nos espalhamos pelo casebre. O lugar era imundo, cheios de teias de aranhas, com o teto caindo aos pedaços, e os poucos móveis que tinham no lugar já estavam corroídos por traças, cupins e ratos. O cheiro das garotas não foi difícil de achar. Estava já no Hall de Entrada, na escadaria e em alguns quartos.

O cheiro do desgraçado do Royce também se fazia presente pelos mesmos trajetos que as garotas tinham feito pela casa e dentro de caixas pequenas de madeiras que foram encontradas em alguns cômodos da casa. O único cheiro que se manteve em um único espaço era do suposto anfitrião da reunião macabra e o cheiro de Jéssica.

E esse cheiro, do anfitrião, diga de passagem, era o cheiro mais fétido de todos. Os cachorros eram perfumados perto desse cara. E pelo visto, na opinião dos cachorros, nós, vampiros, também éramos cheirosos perto desse fedorento.

Emmett teve a ideia de arrancar um pedaço de madeira do portal da porta onde um cheiro de uma garota estava impregnado, para poder mostrar para os nossos irmãos, e eu segui o seu exemplo e tirei outro pedaço de madeira, só que do assoalho do chão, que tinham o cheiro de outra garota.

Não foi difícil identificar os cheiros. Primeiro nós só tivemos que eliminar de nossas buscas o cheiros daquelas que já estavam mortas, depois era dar nomes ao cheiro daquelas que ainda estavam vivas. Essa foi à parte mais fácil.

Eu e Emmett tínhamos "estudados" durante dois anos na escola de Forks, e logo identificamos o cheiro de Lauren e de Mary Preston, uma garota que era carne e unha com ela. E os lobos identificaram o cheiro de uma moradora da Reserva Quileute, uma garota que eles chamaram de Luna Brendon. Mas eles não precisaram retirar nada para ter o cheiro dela, segundo eles, eles poderiam transmitir a memória olfativa para os outros.

Como nós não poderíamos nem pensar em por os pés na reserva, era obvio que eles se responsabilizavam pela garota, isso se ela já não estivesse morta na altura do campeonato. Aliás, todas as três garotas já poderia estar mortas. Afinal, já eram quase nove da manhã quando saímos do casebre. Os lobos indo para La Push e a gente indo em direção à escola, onde com toda certeza encontraríamos as garotas.

Ao chegarmos lá, não tivemos que esperar muito, Edward já estava vindo ao nosso encontro.

– Ei, mano. O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Não deveria estar cuidando da sua mulher? – Emmett perguntou brincalhão. Edward só revirou os olhos.

– Estou numa aula que não frequento com ela. Então como dá na mesma ficar na sala e vigiar a mente do professor e ver Bella ou ficar aqui e ajudar vocês e continuar olhando a Bella pela mente do professor, não vi o porquê não vir aqui.

– Você é meloso demais. – Falei olhando ele com aqueles olhos brilhantes e cara de pateta que ele sempre fazia quando falava da Bella ou se esquecia da gente para ficar olhando ela.

Edward me olhou de soslaio.

– Sabe, Rosalie, não vejo muita diferença no modo como _eu_ olho para Bella e o modo como _você_ olha para o Emmett e o modo como _ele_ olha para você. – Edward me repreendeu.

– Calma lá, gente. – Emmett falou meio se colocando entre eu e o Edward.

– Na verdade eu não estou criticando. – Falei. Edward me olhou com um ar de ceticismo, por cima do braço erguido de Emmett. – É verdade. Não estou criticando. Fico feliz por você estar feliz e por ela te fazer feliz. Só foi uma observação sem segundas intenções. Só isso. – Levantei as mãos em rendição.

– Sei. – Edward falou desconfiado. Ele não confia em mim, não mesmo.

– Bom, vamos logo direto ao ponto. – Emmett intercedeu. – Edward, estamos aqui porque descobrimos quem são as outras três garotas.

– Eu sei. Estou vendo na mente de vocês. – Edward falou com seu usual tom de convencimento por saber tudo que se passa na nossa mente. – Mas elas não estão aqui. Já conferi. Assim que ouvi a mente de vocês eu já busquei pela escola pela voz mental delas e elas não estão aqui.

Fiquei alarmada. Se elas não estavam aqui, poderiam muito bem estar mortas nesse exato momento. Acho que Emmett também estava pensando a mesma coisa, pois ele se virou para mim e me olhou apreensivo.

Sorte a nossa que a cidade era pequena. E com isso sabíamos onde cada pessoa morava. Não me dei ao luxo de me despedi do meu irmão. Já estava me colocando a correr. Pude sentir alguém me seguindo, e sabia que era o Emmett.

– Emmett eu vou para a casa da Mary e você vai para a casa da Lauren. – Falei sem ao menos olhar para trás.

– Não. – Emmett falou firme. – Onde você for eu vou. Você não está em condições de ser racional nessa história.

– Emmett, eu não quero discutir com você. Mas você não vê? Se nos dividirmos temos mais chances de pegar ele. Você não vê que isso só nos faz perder mais tempo? Não é questão de ser racional ou não. A questão é de para-lo antes que seja tarde demais.

– Mas pode ser que não esteja tendo nada a ver com isso. Jéssica foi morta, elas podem estar no funeral dela. – Emmett tentou me persuadir.

– E podem não estar. Pode ser que o corpo nem tenha sido liberado ainda. Ele não vê que isso só nos faz perder mais tempo.– Tentei ponderar.

– Não. – Emmett rugiu e me segurou. Nos fazendo parar de correr.

– Faça o seguinte. O Jasper deve estar sem fazer nada. Ligue para ele. Peça para ele ir e ver a casa da Jéssica. Se elas estiverem lá peça para ele ligar para gente e informar. Mas ainda acho sensato cada um ir para uma casa, Emmett. Pode ser que você encontro o Desgraçado na casa da Lauren e ai você tem de impedir. Se ele estiver na casa da Mary, eu o impeço. E se elas estiverem em segurança velando o corpo da Jéssica, ótimo para elas, mas mesmo assim ainda teremos que ficar de prontidão. Se elas estiveram na casa dos Stanley, a gente vai para lá e depois vamos seguir ela e ficar vigiando. Vamos segui-las e protege-la. Faremos revezamento entre a gente. Menos o Edward, claro, que vai querer ficar com a Bella e a Rennesme, e eu acho que ele está certo. E menos o Charlie, que tenho certeza que irá querer ficar com a Renée. Mas vamos nos revezar. Temos que impedir aquele Crápula.

Emmett me olhou por um instante e vi a derrota chegar aos olhos dele. Ele enfim tinha concordado comigo.

Saquei o telefone celular do bolso traseiro da minha calça jeans e liguei para o Jasper. Como previsto por mim, ele estava sem fazer nada, ou melhor, vendo na internet um carro que Edward tinha prometido dar a Alice. Assim que expliquei para ele, sabia que ele já iria à casa dos Stanley e nos informaria de qualquer coisa.

E com mais uma troca de olhar, Emmett me beijou demoradamente. Um beijo terno e carinhoso, e virou à esquerda. Ele estava indo para a casa de Lauren. Respirei fundo e me dirigi à casa da Mary. Eu ficaria lá, caso a garota estivesse lá, pois tinha certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Royce iria procurar ela. Um sentimento estranho se apoderou de mim. Um sentimento de que pouco me importava se ela seria morta ou não no fim da história, desde que Royce fosse destruído, para mim seria o céu. Eu nunca fui assim antes, pelo menos não nessa proporção. Talvez fosse a cede de vingança, pouco me importava qual era o motivo. Royce não poderia viver muito mais. Se é que o estado dele pode ser considerado de vivo.

A casa dos Preston estava com as janelas aberta e a porta dos fundos também. Pude escutar que tinha dois corações batendo lá dentro, um no andar de baixo e outro no andar de cima. Espreitei uma janela que devia ser a que ficava na cozinha e vi a figura da Senhora Preston andando de encontro à geladeira. Agora só me restava saber quem estava no andar de cima. Mas com toda certeza devia ser a Mary. Ela era filha única e pelo horário o pai dela, o Senhor Preston deveria estar no trabalho, uma loja veterinária que ficava quase no centro da cidade. Escalei uma arvore que dava de frente com a janela de um quarto, do quarto que podia escutar um coração batendo. A rua estava quase deserta, só tinha um gato na extremidade e um coelho dentro de sua casinha no quintal de um dos moradores, pelo jeito da casa, era a casa dos Rivels. Os adolescentes provavelmente estariam na escola agora ou em seus cursos de inglês ou violão. Não fazia diferença, desde que ninguém me visse empoleirada na arvore que era bem próxima à janela do quarto. Na escrivaninha estava a garota. Vestida com um vestido florido com alças largas, o cabelo ruivo estava solto e despenteado. Pelos ruídos que ela fazia era obvio que ela estava chorando até pouco tempo, ou ainda estava. O computador estava ligado e por cima do ombro dela pude ver que ela estava em uma pagina de MSN.

_MarPreston: Minha mãe não está me deixando sair._

_AvrilTophyn: Ela ainda está te mantendo de castigo?_

_MarPreston: Está. Não me deixou nem ir à casa da Jess. Só vou poder sair quando ela for velada._

_AvrilTophyn: Quando vai ser?_

_MarPreston: Não sei. Minha mãe tirou o meu celular. Só estou na internet porque eu sei mexer com informática. E não posso ligar para ninguém. Mas acho que a policia ainda está com o corpo no necrotério para terminar alguma coisa._

_AvrilTophyn: Eles são bem demorados mesmo. Você está com medo?_

_MarPreston: Muito. Essas coisas estranhas só começaram a acontecer depois que a gente foi naquela casa e mexeu naqueles ossos._

_AvrilTophyn: Será que não é só coisa da sua cabeça._

_MarPreston: Avril, já são três garotas mortas. Todas do mesmo jeito. Embora eu não esteja saindo de casa, eu escutei. Dizem que elas foram encontradas de forma horrível._

_AvrilTophyn: É! Eu fiquei sabendo._

_MarPreston: E ainda tem essas coisas que eu te falei. Vejo o reflexo daquele esqueleto em cada canto que refleti alguma coisa. Vejo na geladeira, vejo no espelho, na lataria da torradeira. Estou em pânico._

_AvrilTophyn: Mas pode ser só coisa da sua cabeça._

_MarPreston: E ele está criando forma. Já não é mais um esqueleto. Não tenho coragem de falar para minha mãe ou meu pai, eles vão achar que eu surtei. Mas ele está criando carne por cima dos ossos. Até olhos ele já tem. A cada notícia de morte que eu fiquei sabendo coincidia justamente com o momento que o reflexo adquire algo mais. Primeiro foi os músculos. Agora sãos olhos, dente e orelha. Ele ainda não tem nariz. É horrível._

_AvrilTophyn: Eu ainda acho que é coisa da sua cabeça._

_MarPreston: Não é. Acredite em mim. Não é. E aquele amigo dele?_

_AvrilTophyn: Sei. O gato misterioso._

_MarPreston: Ele mesmo. Foi ele que nos levou para aquele lugar. Eu juro. Num momento estávamos em outro estado e em outra cidade. E depois a gente estava aqui, em Forks. Nas antigas casas dos fundadores. Como você me explica isso?_

_AvrilTophyn: Não sei. Acho tudo isso muito louco. Ele falou alguma coisa dos Cullen, não foi?_

_MarPreston: Foi._

_AvrilTophyn: Eu sempre achei eles meio estranhos._

_MarPreston: Eu não acredito que sejam eles. Não mais. Eles são estranhos e tudo, mas nunca aconteceu nada disso enquanto eles estavam aqui. Eles nunca saíram oferecendo dinheiro. Acho que a Lauren entendeu errado ou coisa assim._

_AvrilTophyn: Mas você também escutou ele lá, não foi?_

_MarPreston: Sim, mas não bate. Além de que, a Jéssica estava estranha lá. E foi a Jéssica que começou isso._

_AvrilTophyn: Voc..._

De repente a tela do computador apagou. As poucas luzes da casa piscaram. Senti um frio por dentro. O que em si já era estranho. Desde que me tornei vampira, não sinto frio.

Posso, sim, identificar a temperatura frio ou quente e até o grau da temperatura, mas nunca mais tinha sentido esse desconforto do frio. Meus sentidos estavam oscilando. Outra coisa estranha. Vampiros não deveria sentir como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar.

Dentro do quarto a garota de levantou abruptamente da cadeira. O coração dela estava batendo a mil. E ela deu um grito agudo. A porta que estava entreaberta se fechou com um baque, e vi a chave da porta gira sem interferência de ninguém e então a porta estava selada.

A Senhora Preston já estava correndo andar à cima, sabia disso pelos passos apressados dela e os _clack_ do salto dela no piso de madeira. No canto, próximo à cama da garota uma fumaça negra começou a aparecer e a se condensar.

Sem pensar duas vezes pulei dentro do quarto. Mary se assuntou e deu outro grito agudo. A senhora Preston gritava do lado de fora da porta e girava a maçaneta tentando forçar a porta a se abrir. Coloquei o meu corpo entre a fumaça negra que estava quase sólida e a garota.

A fumaça se solidificou e revelou a figura de um Royce diferente do que eu me lembrava. Era carne exposta e me causava nojo. Sentia Mary petrificada nas minhas costas. Meu celular vibrou no bolso traseiro do meu jeans. Podia ser o Emmett ou o Jasper. Eu não sabia. Não tinha tempo de verificar.

A figura do Royce foi tão rápida ao ficar a centímetros da minha face, como seria outro vampiro. Ele não tinha nariz, era apenas um orifício vazio. Carne cobrindo seus ossos. O olho navegando na região ocular mal preso pelos tendões.

Ele soltou uma risada horripilante e levantou a mão e puxou uma mexa do meu cabelo e cheirou. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. O porquê eu estava paralisada. Embora meu cérebro funcionasse a mil. Talvez Emmett tivesse razão, eu não estava em condições de enfrentar Royce, justamente por estar emocionalmente muito envolvida.

O frio ainda me dominada, congelado os meus atos. E não era minha imaginação. A minha respiração, embora desnecessário, estava se condensando no ar.

– Não esperava te ver tão cedo, Rosi. – Royce falou. E era a sua voz. A mesma que eu me lembrava. Aparentemente seu estado físico não interferiu nisso. – Voltei para te ver, mas esperava estar mais apresentável quando isso acontecesse. Você vê? Ainda não sou o mesmo quando nos vimos pela ultima vez.

Forcei-me a falar.

– O que você faz aqui?

– Vim te ver. – E riu mais uma vez. Aproximou seu rosto horripilante do meu e sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Temos coisas a acertar. Você me matou e eu quero minha vingança. - Então ele se afastou e falou numa voz suave. – Agora saia da minha frente que eu preciso me alimentar para ficar garboso para você.

Senti Mary segurando os meus ombros. Ela percebeu que eu era a sua única saída. Era a única coisa que impedia aquele ser repugnante de se aproximar dela. Como eu ainda não tinha encontrando a força nas minhas pernas e nos meus braços, pois me sentia congelada, literalmente, até o ultimo fio de cabelo, resolvi me manter falando.

– Como você voltou?

Ele sorriu para mim de forma debochada.

– Um amigo meu resolveu me trazer de volta. Petrus! Já ouviu falar dele? – Ele não esperou minha resposta. – Acho que não. Bem. Ele é um demônio muito poderoso. Ele quis me dar uma segunda chance para eu me vingar.

– Você não tem do que se vingar. Foi você que começou. Foi você que me violentou. Eu me vinguei pelo o que você fez. Estamos quites. Não há nada que você tenha em débito.

– Engano seu, minha Rosalie. Você teve o que pediu. Sempre se exibindo. Sempre mostrando para todos o quanto você era bonita. Sempre despertando o meu ciúme. Então eu pensei, "Se é isso que ela quer. Então ela vai ter. Minha Doce Rosalie vai experimentar as consequência de provocar a libido dos homens". Você teve o que você sempre quis, minha Doce Rosalie.

– Você é asqueroso.

– Asqueroso? Você não pensava de mim assim quando éramos noivos. Tsc. Tsc. Tsc. Vamos, querida. Saia da minha frente. Já disse, preciso me alimentar.

– Não. – Mary chiou nas minhas costas.

– Não vai doer nada, doçura.

– Você não vai mata-la. – Falei firme.

– E que vai me impedir?

– Eu!

– Não estou vendo você fazer nada para me impedir, a não ser ficar na frente da minha comida. Isso não é educado. Tirar a refeição dos outros não é uma coisa legal.

– Eu saio. – Falei. E nas minhas costas, a garota choramingou e apertou mais firme suas mãos em meu ombro. Sua mãe lá fora já estava desesperada. Podia ouvir sirenes de longe. A policia, ou melhor, Charlie devia estar vindo, mais ainda estava longe. A Senhora Preston deve ter ligado. – Mas primeiro me conte quem é seu amigo. E o que ele ganha em sujar o nosso nome. O nome dos Cullen.

– Eu já disse quem ele é. Agora saia, já estou ficando sem paciência e não quero te matar. Saia da minha frente.

– Eu já disse que saio se você me falar mais dele.

– Vejamos. Ele quer destruir vocês. Ou melhor, o exercito dele vai destruir vocês daqui a alguns dias. Será divino. E você será única e exclusivamente minha.

– Que exercito?

– Gente como você. Agora saia da minha frente.

– Não. - Eu e Mary falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Royce quebrou o curto espaço que havia entre nós e avançou ao meu encontro. Tentei lutar com ele, encontrando força não sei de onde, pois meus membros estavam congelados, agora eu via, mas onde eu batia nele, meu punho afundava e quando eu tirava o local se regenerava. Por fim ele veio em minha direção. Segurou o meu rosto com as mãos gosmentas por falta de pele. Abriu sua boca e a minha foi forçada a abrir ao mesmo tempo. E tudo ficou negro. Eu estava caindo em um véu negro e sem fim. Era abismo e gelo. Fim e solidão.

– Parece que ela não está bem. Rosalie, acorde. Por favor. Amor, acorde. – Era a voz de Emmett.

– Minha filha. Minha filha. – Ouvi a Senhora Preston chorar. Parecia que ela estava ao meu lado, mas eu não tinha força para abrir os olhos e ver.

– A Senhora sabe de alguma coisa? Viu alguma coisa? – Era a voz de Charlie.

– Eu escutei essa moça e um homem. Parecia que ela estava tentando defender a minha menina. Mas era só eco. Eu não conseguir entender o que eles conversavam. A vozes se reverberavam... – A Senhora Preston mal conseguia falar. Ela gaguejava e era audível o seu choro.

Minha cabeça rodava. Logo escutava a voz de Jasper. Ainda não conseguia abrir os olhos. Escutei os peritos chegarem e a ambulância. Senti Emmett, sozinho me levantar, e me colocar numa maca. Sabia que estávamos indo em direção ao hospital. Seria cômico se não fosse perturbador. Eu estava agindo como uma humana. Todos os meus sentidos eram quase humanos. Se eu não pudesse detectar com o olfato cada cheiro de sangue dos paramédicos dentro do carro e o cheiro do Emmett, que o tempo todo me acariciava e me pedia para acorda, teria certeza que era humana outra vez. Não demorou muito e eu já escutava a voz do meu pai, o meu criador, Carlisle.

– O que aconteceu? – Escutei Carlisle falando alarmado.

Emmett e um paramédico explicaram tudo.

Tentei forçar as minhas pálpebras para abrir, mas não conseguia. Tentei mexer meus braços e não os achava. Pensando bem, recebi o mesmo beijo que todas as agora, quatro garotas receberam.

Talvez eu não tenha morrido como elas por ser imortal, por ser uma vampira. Mas será que permaneceria nesse estado desesperador para sempre? Sim, porque eu já estava me desesperando. Não conseguia me mexer e não conseguia abrir os olhos e isso era perturbador.

Meu cérebro vampiro sabia me dar à hora precisa. Já devia ser quatro da tarde e mesmo assim ainda estava no mesmo jeito. E acima de tudo. Desesperada. Foi quando eu ouvi a voz de quem eu nunca pensei que ficaria feliz em ouvir: Edward.

Nunca tinha pensado que em algum momento eu seria grata por ele ser capaz de ler a minha mente.


	50. Pior do que Pensávamos

Narrado por Edward Cullen

Minha filha estava mais do que chateada, estava irritada com a Alice. Porque a Alice foi tentar persuadir minha filha mesmo? Ah, sim. Para desviar a atenção de Bella sobre a importância de encontrar o casebre. Só que ela não precisava ter dado esperanças para minha princesa.

– Tia Alice mentiu para mim. Ela disse que eu iria saber mais sobre nascimentos de bebês e ninguém falou nada disso. Ninguém falou nada como vai ser quando eu sair daqui. Aqui já está apertado demais. Quero uma bola maior. E queria saber como minha próxima bola vai ser. Pai o senhor podia me contar, porque não conta como é? – Minha filha choramingava sem parar.

– Eh... Isso eu te explico depois. – Como eu ia explicar uma coisa dessas para uma pessoinha quem ainda está na barriga da mãe? - Filha, a Tia Alice é assim mesmo. Além domais, nem todas as previsões têm que acontecer. Às vezes as pessoas mudam de planos. E às vezes não, é incerto. – Tentei explicar pela milésima vez para Rennesme, sobre o olhar assassino de Bella, não gostei nada desse olhar.

Porque eu estava defendendo Alice mesmo? Ah, sim. Porque ela é minha irmã e mesmo eu estando irritado com ela eu a ainda a amo.

Bella também estava chateada pela Alice ter dado esperança para Rennesme. E eu não a condenava por estar irritada também. Eu mesmo queria trucidar o pescocinho da Alice por ter feito isso, não que Jasper fosse deixar, é claro.

E para Bella devia estar sendo difícil. Afinal, desde que a aula acabou e Rennesme percebeu que enfim não tinha mais chances alguma de escutar nada sobre o que ela mais ansiava no momento, Rennesme não parava de chutar Bella. Nem a canção que eu fiz para ela a acalmou. Realmente minha filha era minha cópia. Quando eu ficava nervoso eu também tinha dificuldade de me acalmar.

– Mais eu quero sair daqui. E eu pensei que hoje eu ia ficar sabendo mais sobre quando eu vou deixar de ficar aqui. – Rennesme continuou choramingando.

Se Alice não tivesse ido embora para visitar Rosalie no hospital, eu juro... Eu juro... Ela terá que se explicar para minha filha. Ah, se vai.

– Quem sabe ela não se expressou mal, filha. Talvez ela tenha confundido aula com a médica da sua mãe. A gente está quase chegando ao hospital. Vai ver que foi isso que ela quis dizer. Que hoje você saberia mais porque hoje é a ultima consulta da sua mãe antes do parto. – Tentei justificar a atitude de Alice. Bella, por sua vez, intensificou o olhar assassino. Minha gatinha raivosa. Tão adorável. – Que foi? – Perguntei para Bella, enquanto estacionava o carro no estacionamento do hospital.

– Você sabe o que foi. – Bella falou com a voz de desgosto e já ia abrindo a porta.

– Por favor, Bella. Quantas vezes eu já pedi para você se acostumar com o fato que sou eu que vou abrir a sua porta e depois como um perfeito cavalheiro irei estender minha mão e te ajudar a sair do carro? – Comentei retoricamente. Já tinha falado um milhão de vezes, e Bella ainda não assimilava. Sai do carro e como não tinha ninguém prestando atenção, rapidamente já estava na porta da Bella e a ajudando a sair. – Eu também estou chateado com a Alice, amor. Mais não fica assim comigo. Por favor – Implorei, tudo culpa da Alice, quando eu ver aquela anã...

– Mamãe está brava com o papai? – Rennesme se auto indagou, confusa.

Bella revirou os olhos. Cruzou os braços e ficou me encarando.

– Eu não estou assim por causa da Alice. Embora dê o que pensar. _Sua_filha não para de me chutar por causa dela. Mas não é isso. Eu estou chateada por que até agora você não me falou sobre o que era aquela ligação de Carlisle e o porquê Alice saiu tão preocupada da escola.

– Desculpa, mamãe. Eu não vou mais chutar. Mas aqui está apertado demais. E não fica brava com o papai, por favor. Prometo ficar quietinha, vou ser uma princesinha.

– Eu não estou brava com você, querida. – Bella garantiu. – Tudo bem, filha. Logo, logo você vai sair daí. A gente já conversou sobre isso. – Bella tranquilizou Rennesme e acariciou o ventre. – E então, Edward. Vai me contar.

Respirei fundo sem realmente precisar. Eu realmente não tinha dito nada para ela, justamente porque falar era desnecessário. Podia ser apenas mais uma forma de Rosalie chamar a atenção. E ainda tinha o detalhe que eu não queria preocupar Bella. Mas Bella é perceptiva demais para o bem dela. Bella é observadora demais para o meu gosto.

– Não tenho escolha. Tenho? – Perguntei rindo, mas sem realmente estar de bom humor. – Vamos andando, amor. E eu te conto.

– Eu também quero saber. – Dessa vez eu ri com mais vontade. É claro que Rennesme iria querer saber. Ela sofria da mesma curiosidade crônica que eu sofria.

Enquanto eu e Bella entravamos no hospital e nos dirigíamos ao consultório da doutora Kimberly, fui contando para Bella o pouco que sabia pela mente de Alice e pelo que tinha me falado pelo celular. Bella ficou preocupada, obvio.

– Coitada dela. – Bella exclamou.

– Pode ser fingimento. Rosalie gosta de chamar a atenção, Bella. – Falei simplesmente.

No corredor, chegamos a cruzar brevemente com Carlisle que nos cumprimentou com o semblante triste e a mente repleta de preocupação. A voz de Rosalie ficava gritando, mas eu não dei importância. Se eu era enxerido, então não seria mais e Rosalie poderia ficar tranquila na mesquinhes da mente dela.

– Ah! – A doutora Kimberly exclamou surpresa quando entramos no consultório dela. Ela se levantou e se dirigiu até eu e Bella. – Nossa ultima consulta, heim? Ansiosos?

Essa seria a ultima consulta antes do parto de Rennesme, que se desce tudo certo seria por parto normal. Essa ideia não me agradava, embora fosse a ordem natural e certa do nascimento de bebês. Mas parto normal significava que Bella sentiria dor. E essa dor podia se prolongar por horas, até a dilatação estar completa. Por mim, tudo se resolveria com um simples, rápido e indolor parto cesariano. Mas pelo visto, neste quesito, a opinião do pai não importava muito para a médica e para Bella. _Mulheres!_

– Não estamos mais ansiosos do que a Rennesme. – Bella respondeu feliz, sendo abraçada por Kimberly que também me abraçou com um braço e outro continuou acariciando o ventre de Bella.

– Pai, será que não tem como pedir para me tirarem hoje daqui de dentro? – Rennesme pediu suplicante.

Bella murmurou um "não", enquanto eu murmurava um "sim". Rennesme, claro, ficou confusa.

– É sim ou não? – Rennesme indagou.

A doutora Kimberly estava com o cenho franzido. Ela tinha percebido a comunicação silenciosa entre Bella, Rennesme e eu. Resolvi explicar.

– Rennesme queria saber se não tinha como ela já ser tirada de dentro de Bella hoje.

– Ah! – A compreensão atingiu a doutora Kimberly. – Eu acho melhor esperarmos, não? Agora vamos ver essa minha paciente.

Bella foi conduzida para a balança e lá ela foi pesada. Os pensamentos da doutora eram felizes. Desde que eu tinha voltado e principalmente desde que Bella tinha superado seu constante temor sobre o nosso relacionamento, enfim ela tinha voltado a se alimentar direito. E o mais importante, sem precisar do Jacob. E é claro, com o tempo, Bella tinha voltado ao seu peso ideal, e mais, tinha adquirido o peso de uma grávida normal.

A ultrassonografia mostrava a minha filha mais do que pronta para nascer. E agora eu me pergunto. Porque esperar? Mulheres gostam de sentir dor? Minha filha estava certa, ela podia nascer agora. E, além disso, como minha pequena vivia reclamando, o espaço dela estava apertado. Então porque não tirá-la? A resposta de Bella foi simples.

"Não dá, Edward. Se fosse para ela nascer agora eu já teria sentido as dores do parto."

E a resposta da doutora foi mais simples ainda.

"Calma, futuro papai. Falta pouco para você ver a carinha da sua pequena."

Será que ela pensava que a única coisa que me movia era a curiosidade? Tudo bem, que sim, eu estava mortificado de curiosidade para saber como seria cada traço da face da minha filha. Mas eu estava já com o coração morto na mão por ela estar exprimida lá dentro. E por Bella também. Ela tinha dores nas costas constantes, e algo me dizia que minhas massagens já não eram tão eficazes. Os pés dela estavam inchados e isso também devia doer. Será que era muito exagero meu sofrer por ver minha Bella e minha filha sofrer?

Não, eu acho que não sou exagerado. Elas e minha família que não entendem a imensidão do meu amor por Bella e, desde a minha descoberta que seria pai, por Rennesme também.

Saímos do consultório e Bella me olhou estranho enquanto eu a conduzia para a saída do hospital.

– Que foi? – Perguntei quando ela parou.

– Não vamos ver sua irmã? – Ela perguntou já girando o corpo para voltar pelo corredor.

– Ela gosta de chamar a atenção, Bella. – Repeti entediado. Não estava a fim de ver Rosalie sua chatice.

– E se não for esse o caso agora?

– E se for?

– Custar dar uma olhadinha nela? Por seus pais, por Carlisle e por Esme. Até pelo Emmett. Faça isso, sim?

Acabei cedendo e contra minha vontade fui para o quarto, onde a mente da minha família falava sem parar. A única que eu evitava em sintonizar para entender, era a de Rosalie.

Enfim tinha chegado ao quarto que Rosalie estava "internada".

Desde a hora que eu tinha chegado ao hospital para acompanhar o ultimo exame de pré-natal da Bella, a mente de Rosalie gritava desesperadamente, mas eu não estava com a mínima vontade de escutá-la. Não depois de ela ficar me criticando por saber tudo o que se passava na mente de todos.

Rosalie estava deitada na cama médica de um quarto particular. Obviamente não havia nem soro e nem nenhum monitor cardíaco nela. Seria um absurdo se assim estivesse. Afinal, a agulha jamais perfuraria a pele marmórea dela e nem mesmo o monitor cardíaco conseguiria detectar qualquer função, já que há muito tempo o coração dela não batia.

Emmett não saia do lado dela. O tempo todo escovava os dedos por entre os fios loiro-dourados de Rosalie. Bella, que estava abraçada a mim e olhando interrogativamente minha irmã em estado de inconsciência, resolveu se sentar num sofá e se reclinou um pouco para poder descansar, sem retirar os olhos de Rosalie.

Esme e Alice estavam ao pé da cama abraçadas e silenciosas, olhando insistentemente para Rosalie esperando qualquer reação da parte dela. Mas a única coisa que Rosalie fazia, era respirar lenta e profundamente, mas mesmo isso parecia que estava levando intervalos maiores de tempos. Acho que se continuasse assim, em um dia ou dois, nem respirar ela estaria. Assumiria então a figura de uma mulher morta. Bom, o coração dela já não batia muitas vezes ela sequer demonstrava sentimentos que não fosse pelo Emmett, Esme e Carlisle; a pele já era sem cor e sem temperatura, não faltava quase nada para ela realmente ser uma morta, a não ser o fato de morte cerebral... Teríamos que fingir que ela morreu. E velar o corpo. E enterrar. E desenterrar. E mudar de cidade. E começar de novo. E... e... e... Tudo de novo antes do previsto.

Carlisle, embora estivesse em outro quarto, atendendo outro paciente, tinha a mente concentrada neste quarto. Era a filha dele, até na sua concepção impetuosa às vezes ele esquecia que nós éramos apenas "adotados". Para Carlisle, muitas vezes, ele se esquecia completamente que não tinha engravidado Esme e depois de nove meses cada um de nós tivesse nascido. E Esme seguia pela mesma linha de raciocínio.

Bella me olhou nos olhos e me incentivou a sintonizar o que Rosalie falava, ou talvez ela só quisesse respostas mesmo. Não era como se eu não escutasse a Rosalie. Eu a escutava. Ela berrava para ser mais preciso. Mas como eu estava me recusando a prestar a atenção no que ela berrava, era a mesma coisa que escutar um zunido e nem se importa da onde vinha e o que poderia significar.

Antes de começar, Alice já estava tendo micro visões de segundos antes de antecedência, sobre o que eu iria falar.

– Comece do começo, Rosalie. – Pedi formalmente.

Todos se sobressaltaram, menos Alice. Até meu pai que estava a três quartos daqui, apurou os ouvidos para ouvir melhor, repentinamente esperançoso que Rosalie tivesse voltado ao normal. Se é que existe um normal para vampiros.

– Ela está consciente? – Emmett perguntou afoito, olhos brilhando. Nos olhos do meu irmão pude ver a agonia sendo substituída pela esperança.

Apenas assenti com um movimento da cabeça.

– Oh! Minha filha. Minha menina. – Esme pensava chorosa.

A três quartos daqui, a compreensão atingiu Carlisle. Ele compreendeu que Rosalie ainda não tinha voltado a se movimentar e nem tinha recuperado o ritmo normal da respiração. Mas que apenas estava com a mente funcionando normalmente.

– Pelo menos a mente da minha filha não foi alterada. Menos mal. Falta agora saber o que eu faço para ela voltar ao normal. Tomara que Alice consiga alguma resposta. – Carlisle pensou.

Eu não esperava esse jorro de informações em milésimos de segundos que vinha da Rosalie. Para uma Rosalie que estava mais pálida que o normal, talvez até um pouco cinza, e ainda por cima paralisada, eu me impressionei com a velocidade do cérebro dela que pelo visto, estava inalterada.

Rosalie não estava fingido para chamar a atenção. Ela estava realmente deplorável.

Resolvi narrar palavra por palavra do que eu escutava dela, ao mesmo tempo em que via as imagens da mente dela correspondendo a tudo que ela me falava.

– Ela está dizendo que quando chegou à casa dos Preston, ela subiu em uma árvore. Ela viu a garota e ela estava no bate-papo com uma amiga. Rosalie leu por cima do ombro da garota. Elas estavam conversando sobre, principalmente, Royce e o tal anfitrião. Ela disse que as duas garotas estavam conversando quando toda a luz da casa acabou e a porta do quarto da menina se trancou sozinha e então Royce apareceu, primeiro como uma fumaça negra e depois se condensando até ficar sólido... – Parei um pouco. As imagens na mente de Rosalie eram nojentas. E então ponderei se podia falar tudo, mesmo na presença de Bella. Será que seria demais?

Olhei para Bella em busca de respostas. Ela devolveu o meu olhar e sua face, antes inexpressiva, começou a assumir uma expressão carrancuda. E então Bella falou.

– Pode parar. Já conversamos sobre isso há muito tempo. Você tem que começar a entender que faço parte da sua família e que quero saber de tudo. Não importa o quão pesado for. – Comecei a abrir a boca para falar que qualquer estresse poderia antecipar o nascimento da nossa filha, mas pelo visto ela já sabia o que eu iria falar. Eu não era capaz de ler a mente de Bella, mas às vezes ela agia como se pudesse ler a minha. – E eu não vou ficar estressada. E se ficar, já estamos no hospital. Então estamos no local certo. E você ficaria feliz, já que está mais ansioso que nossa filha para ela nascer.

A mente de Emmett começou a gritar misericórdia para que eu desse a Bella o que ela queria, mas principalmente prosseguisse em narrar o que Rosalie estava falando, para que ele enfim soubesse o que tinha acontecido naquele quarto. Até a mente de Rosalie, na qual eu ainda estava sintonizado, começou a pedir para eu deixar um pouco de lado meu extinto de proteção em relação à Bella e a Rennesme.

Rosalie começou a falar mentalmente.

– Por favor, Edward. Seja sensato. Bella te namora. Teve e tem relações com você. Você. Que é um vampiro. Vai ter uma filha que também é um pouco vampira. Acho que Bella aguenta. Agora por favor, me ajuda. Estou te implorando. Nunca pensei que seria grata por esse seu dom de invadir a mente dos outros. Mas por favor, vamos lá...

– Pai, eu quero saber. Fala mais, fala. – Rennesme pedia.

Resolvi prosseguir antes que minha Bella se irritasse mais comigo e ficasse magoada. Não suportaria isso. Além que acima de todas as mentes, eu não conseguia não dar a Rennesme o que ela queria. Bella tinha razão quando falava que Rennesme era minha cópia no quesito curiosidade.

– As suspeitas de Renée estavam certas. Não é mais uma suposição. O próprio Royce disse que um demônio chamado Petrus o trouxe a vida novamente. Ele está matando essas garotas para se alimentar. E se regenerar.

– Se regenerar? – Esme indagou.

– Que esse Petrus ganha trazendo esse desgraçado? – Emmett falou ao mesmo tempo em que Esme.

Jasper estava, no mesmo momento que Emmett e Esme falavam, entrando pela porta do quarto, trazendo consigo Renée e o Laptop da Alice.

– Eu vou pesquisar para ver o que significa um vampiro nesse estado catatônico. Não que eu ache ou veja que vá encontrar respostas na internet. Mas vou tentar. – Alice disse. –Pelo papai. – Acrescentou.

Renée veio e me abraçou e depois deu um beijo na testa de Bella, que se ajeitou melhor no sofá. E depois acenou timidamente para todos que estavam no quarto.

– Minha nossa! O que aconteceu com ela? – Renée perguntou assustada. – Jasper me contou que acharam ela na casa de uma menina chamada Mary Preston, e que agora ela está morta.

– Sim. Foi isso mesmo, Renée. – Esme falou com a voz baixa, mas tensa e triste.

– Edward está no falando agora. – Alice completou. – É o único jeito. – Alice fez um gesto apontando para a cabeça para indicar a leitura de mente.

Renée ergueu as sobrancelhas e moveu a cabeça levemente em sinal de entendimento.

– Como eu estava falando. – Prossegui. – Essas garotas são o alimento para ele se regenerar.

– O demônio? – Renée perguntou perdida. Ela não tinha escutado a história do começo. Não como Jasper tinha, graças a sua super-audição. Eu neguei com a cabeça. E Jasper assumiu o papel de contar aos sussurros o inicio do que eu tinha visto na mente de Rosalie.

– Cada garota que ele suga a vida, trás nova camada de corpo para ele e é isso que ele está fazendo. Antes Royce era só osso, agora é musculo, olhos e algumas cartilagens. Parece que quando ele conseguir ceifar a vida de todas as seis garotas, que agora só falta duas, ele vai ser pele, musculo e ossos. Completo.

– E porque ele voltou? – Alice perguntou já abrindo o laptop e o ligando.

– Petrus, o demônio, o trouxe de volta para que ele pudesse se vingar de Rosalie. – Expliquei.

– Eu sempre disse que era um demônio desde começo. E sempre meio que duvidaram de mim. Agora chupem essa, vampiros céticos. – Renée pensou de bom humor, mas também preocupada com as consequências do que isso poderia significar. Bom pelo menos era o que ela pensava. Mas Renée era mestre em pensar uma coisa e fazer outra.

– Se vingar! – Emmett exclamou com a voz pingando sarcasmo. – Ele não tem o que se vingar. Foi ele que começou.

– Foi o que Rosalie falou para ele. Mas ele disse que ela só teve o que procurou ao se exibir mostrando sua beleza para todos os moradores de Rochester.

Emmett fechou o punho, o que não estava escovando os cabelos de Rosalie, e se conteve para não descontar sua repentina ira, naqueles que não mereciam.

– Isso é o que Royce pensa. – Continuei. – Mas pensando bem. Ele só está sendo um instrumento para nos distrair.

– Distrair? – Esme perguntou confusa.

– Sim. Voltamos então à pergunta crucial do Emmett. O que Petrus ganha trazendo Royce de volta à vida? Tem um exercito, e como Royce disse: "de pessoas como nós". Ou seja, são vampiros. E eles querem nos destruir. E pela memória do Emmett e da Rosalie sobre o cheiro podre que encontraram no casebre, é o mesmo que está na casa do Charlie. – Falei apontando para Renée, que se sobressaltou. – O que enfim nos dá a resposta do porque pegaram a roupa de Bella. Foi Petrus que pegou a roupa da Bella para dar ao exército de vampiros.

Alice concluiu meu raciocínio.

– E então eles vão nos rastrear através da Bella e vamos entrar em guerra. Isso explica as minhas visões. Mas quando?

– Em poucos dias. Foi o que Royce falou para Rosalie.

– Céus! – Renée exclamou preocupada.

E ela não era a única. Uma guerra estava para estourar em poucos dias. E o centro disso seria minha Bella e seu doce sangue e minha filha, por consequência. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de protegê-las e não permitir que nenhum vampiro sanguinário e dominado como fantoche por esse tal Petrus chegasse perto da minha família. Mas como?

– Mas tem uma coisa que eu não estou entendendo. – Esme começou incerta e com medo de estar falando bobagem. Mas a observação dela era muito importante e relevante. – Porque motivo esses vampiros iriam querer ajudar esse demônio a nos destruir?

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Tudo bem que o doce e atrativo sangue de Bella era um bom motivo, mas mesmo assim não seria a justificativa para vampiros entrarem em guerra. Se vampiros estivessem querendo o sangue de Bella, iriam se destruir um ao outro e aquele que sobrevivesse viria até nós e com toda certeza não seria páreo para sete vampiros.

O motivo, a resposta só seria possível se nos disponibilizássemos a ficar frente a frente com eles. Mas isso poderia significar baixas para ambos os lados.

Jasper rompeu silêncio.

– Ótimo. – Jasper falou com sarcasmo. – Agora temos que nos preocupar com Royce, um morto vivo. Com Riley que está quieto demais e não veio mais buscar vingança pela morte de Victória. Com a ambição dos Volturi que até agora não fez nada para nos alistar por livre e espontânea pressão, mas que com toda certeza vai vir. E ainda por cima, temos agora um demônio no pedaço.

– Talvez não temos mais que nos preocupar com o Riley e a vingança que ele quer pela morte da Victória. Talvez ele tenha entendido que ela buscou isso. – Esme falou com ingênua esperança.

– Vampiro deixar de lado uma vingança? Impossível. – Emmett falou por experiência própria. Ele estava se consumindo de vontade de se vingar de Royce. E na sua mente ele fez quadros mentais de quebrar osso por osso, desmembrar, e pulverizar Royce.

– Isso não vai dar certo, Emmett. – Falei em resposta ao que ele estava planejando. – Rosalie tentou fazer a mesma coisa. E onde ela enfiava o punho afundava como se fosse água e quando ela tirava se regenerava totalmente. E é por isso que ela está assim agora.

– De tanto lutar com ele? – Emmett perguntou descrente. – Ela está assim de exaustão?

– Não. Ele forçou a boca dela se abrir ao tocar no rosto dela. E então a beijou e ela perdeu a consciência e desde que ela recuperou a mente, ela está tentando de tudo para se mexer e abrir os olhos e até mesmo voltar a respirar normalmente, mas não consegue. Ela não tem forças. É como se estivesse petrificada.

Paramos para olhar para Rosalie por um momento e tive pena dela.

– Eu ainda não consegui encontrar nada que possa trazê-la de volta. – Alice murmurou ainda mexendo na internet.

Ficamos minutos em silencio, fitando Rosalie, e pensando como poderíamos ajudar ela. Embora ela fosse egoísta e mimada, ela era minha irmã e eu queria o bem dela. Tinha até me esquecido, e já não me importava mais, o fato dela me criticar por sempre estar lendo a mente de todos. Como ela mesma disse, esse dom foi bem vindo agora.

– Sabem o que eu estou pensando? – Bella quebrou o silencio.

Todos negaram com a cabeça. Era até cômico ela perguntar se sabíamos o que ela estava pensando. Eu que lia a mente, nunca tinha conseguido pegar um só sussurro mental que fosse dela. O que eu conseguia saber ou ela me falava, sempre editando, ou eu lia brevemente no semblante dela.

– E se tudo estiver ligado. E se esse exército de vampiros for o mesmo que Riley está providenciando para vingar a morte de Victória? E se esse demônio só está aqui por causa dos Volturi?

Não, não podia ser. Podia? Todos estavam pensando do mesmo jeito.

O silencio reinou novamente no quarto.

Mas então tudo fez sentido. Tudo tinha lógica. Uma lógica distorcida. Mas mesmo assim tinha lógica. Porque um demônio iria escolher a gente? Só teria escolhido se alguém mandasse vir atrás da gente. E esse alguém poderia ser os Volturi. Mas se eram os Volturi, porque eles mesmos não vieram e resolveram isso por si mesmo? Ah, claro! Eles não gostam de sujar as mãos e correr o risco de manchar a imagem deles de que zelam pelo bem maior do sigilo vampiro. Isso era pior do que pensávamos. Era muito pior.

Jasper resolveu falar.

– Não importa se está ou não tudo ligado. O que importa é que uma guerra está por vir e temos que estar prontos.

– Mas como? – Renée perguntou confusa.

– Temos que treinar. – Jasper falou simplesmente.

– Estou dentro. – Emmett falou simplesmente, sem tirar os olhos de Rosalie. Para ele era bom extravasar um pouco da gana que ele estava sentindo.

– Você está louco? – indaguei espantado. – Não sabemos quantos são...

Me calei, pois Alice está já estava revelando mais das visões dela.

– São vinte. – Alice falou firme e sem duvidas na voz, embora sua visão fosse pouco mais de um borrão. – Vejo vinte vampiros chegando aqui daqui a três dias.

– Viu só? Teremos baixas se lutarmos contra esses números sozinhos. Não é só treinar, Jasper. Temos que ter ajuda.

– Podemos pedir ajuda para os lobos. – Esme indicou. – Eles já estão nos ajudando. Tenho certeza que também vão querer impedir qualquer coisa a mais que possa perturbar os cidadãos daqui.

Esme estava certa. Provavelmente a alcateia poderia ajudar.

– Então vamos entrar em contato com eles e nos apressar antes que seja tarde de mais. – Jasper falou firme.

– Eu falo com ele. – Bella se ofereceu. Eu neguei veementemente com a cabeça. Eu não deixaria ficar próxima aos lobos perigosos.

– Fica tranquilo, Edward. Eu e Jasper vamos fazer. E Emmett pode vir junto. – Alice falou fechando o laptop.

Com isso eu relaxei. Era melhor assim. Alice sabia se defender. E Jasper poderia mantê-los calmos. Emmett, com seu jeito, manteria tudo leve, mesmo agora, quando ele estava sedento de vingança por Royce.


	51. Vamos Treinar

Narrado por Alice Cullen

Saímos do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que meu pai, Carlisle, estava se dirigindo para o quarto em que Rosalie estava.

– Filha. – Carlisle me chamou. Eu ainda segurava o laptop fechado e desligado com a mão direita. – Você encontrou alguma coisa?

– Não pai. É meio difícil encontrar alguma coisa que possa ajudar a um vampiro... Com todas essas histórias míticas sem fundamento e ainda com o pressuposto que um vampiro não fica doente... Não encontrei nada.

– E você não conseguiu ter uma visão de quando ela vai voltar ao normal? – Meu pai perguntou desesperado.

Na verdade, a única visão que eu tinha tido, é Rosalie sem movimento algum para sempre. Mas isso eu não falaria para ninguém. A não ser Edward que nesse momento deveria estar vendo na minha mente. E tenho certeza que nem ele iria falar a ninguém sobre isso.

– Não, pai. Lamento. – Respondi.

Carlisle abaixou a cabeça. A tristeza dele só não era maior do que a de Emmett que estava ao meu lado cabisbaixo e um olhar vidrado, sem realmente ver nada.

– E você, filho? – Carlisle perguntou ao Emmett, que estava com as mãos nos bolsos da frente de sua calça jeans. – Como você está?

Emmett negou com a cabeça. E depois falou com um ar sonhador, revivendo um passado.

– Até hoje me lembro com exatidão como aquele anjo me olhava. Fiquei tão grato a Deus por ter me dado um anjo para me acompanhar no inferno do fogo... Fiquei mais grato ainda quando esse anjo me amou mesma ela sendo muito mais do que eu. Tão linda... tão perfeita... – Emmett voltou seu olhar para o tempo presente. – Pai, eu não posso viver sem ela. Não posso. E se o único jeito dela voltar for destruindo ele? Pode ser não pode? Então teremos que destruí-lo.

– Mas eu escutei o Edward contanto que não tem como destruir ele do jeito normal. – Carlisle ponderou, pondo a mão sobre o ombro de Emmett e dando um leve aperto em sinal de conforto.

– Mas tem que ter um jeito. – Emmett murmurou.

– Claro que tem filho. Claro que tem. – Carlisle puxou Emmett para um abraço e Emmett retribuiu como se fosse uma criança desamparada. Sua altura cobrindo o comprimento de Carlisle que parecia um graveto tentando abraçar um tronco.

– Nós vamos conseguir Emmett. – Jasper falou em tom de conforto. – Vamos vê-lo outra vez, tenho certeza. Quem sabe até na guerra. E até lá a gente vai descobrir uma maneira de destruir ele. Você vai ver. Vamos achar um jeito.

Emmett se desvencilhou do abraço do nosso pai.

– É! Vamos. – Emmett falou fervorosamente.

– Sabe de uma coisa? – Jasper falou. – Desde o inicio quem decifrou que tinha um demônio foi a mãe da Bella. Talvez ela saiba como destruir esse morto vivo.

– Vou falar com ela. – Edward respondeu de dentro do quarto.

Ficamos em silencio escutando Edward conversar aos sussurros com Renée. Não demorou muito e Renée estava saindo do quarto com o celular em mão. Ela nos olhou brevemente.

– Talvez meus amigos saibam como destruir algo desse tipo. Mas não garanto nada. – Renée se desculpou.

Emmett se encostou na parede e ficou encarando a porta do quarto de Rosalie. Ele devia estar em uma escolha terrível. Ou ir e agilizar aliados para um guerra, ou ficar e cuidar de Rosalie mesmo sem previsão alguma de melhora.

– Mas você vai conseguir falar com ele. – Falei firme para Renée. Minha "visão" revelava que ela conseguiria contactar o amigo dela.

– Não. Não é isso. Eu não garanto que ele possa vir aqui e nos ajudar. – Renée explicou.

– Oh! – Exclamei em sinal de compreensão. – Mas se ele falar como destruir a gente pode fazer e eles não precisam se deslocar até aqui.

– Pode ser. – Renée deu de ombros.

– Filhos, vão indo na frente. – Carlisle falou enquanto Renée discava o número do amigo dela. – E conversem com os lobos. Precisamos da ajuda deles.

Assentimos e viramos em direção à saída. Meu pai entrando no quarto de Rosalie. Algumas enfermeiras estavam passando por nós e nos olhavam com solidariedade. A notícia de nossa irmã devia ter corrido pelo hospital. Quando já estávamos virando o corredor...

– Não acredito. – Falei ao mesmo tempo em que escutava um celular cair, deslizar pela cerâmica do piso.

Olhei para trás e Renée corria atrás do celular que continuava deslizando como se quisesse fugir dela. As enfermeiras que tinham passado pela gente olhavam a cena intrigadas. Renée pisou em falso e caiu no chão e deu um giro de 360 graus com a bunda no chão. E quando finalmente o celular parou de deslizar perto de uma porta de um dos quartos, uma senhora de salto agulha, mais precisamente, a doutora Kimberly, saiu do quarto e sem notar nada de diferente, pois continuava conversando com alguém no quarto, pisou no visor do celular.

– Não. – Eu e Renée gememos juntas pela perda do celular e por consequência do número dos amigos dela.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle e Esme saíram do quarto que Rosalie estava para poder ver o que tinha acontecido.

– Mãe! – Bella exclamou. E Edward se adiantou para ajudar Renée a se levantar. – O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou.

– O celular fugiu de mim. – Renée explicou com a fisionomia horrorizada, se apoiando ainda no Edward.

A doutora Kimberly olhou para chão e seu salto agulha ainda estava no visor do celular, agora danificado. E como se tivesse levado um choque, se distanciou murmurando um desculpe continuo.

Estávamos correndo até a linha de encontro entre a "nossa" terra e a terra Quileute. Lá sempre rondava um ou dois lobos. Só precisamos esperar um pouco. Emmett ficava chutando pedrinhas que estavam escondidas na serapilheira da floresta. Jasper ficou parado com as pernas levemente separadas, as mãos entrelaçadas atrás de suas costas, olhar calmo e posição intimidadora, um gato. Eu preferi ficar recostada num tronco admirando e babando pelo meu Deus-Grego-Jasper. Não demorou e logo Jasper estava sentindo minhas emoções tomando um rumo diferente do esperado. E com um sorriso de lado ele olhou para mim com um olhar malicioso. Ele sabia que eu amava essa postura "sou da guerra". _Era uma pena que essa noite não poderia usar e abusar desse corpitcho que ele tem_.

Logo um lobo branco apareceu, e atrás dele...

– Matt? – Indaguei confusa.

– Oi. – Ele falou timidamente.

Com o tempo eu tinha passado a gostar do Matt. Ainda era difícil olhar para ele e não ficar reparando nas semelhanças físicas dele e de Edward. Como eu tinha uma vez falado para ele, Matt era um Edward genérico. Mas abaixo da superfície, Edward e Matt eram tão parecidos como o fogo e a água eram.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Matt? – Indaguei confusa.

O lobo branco revirou os olhos e se sentou nas patas traseiras. Matt distraidamente levantou o braço direito e começou a acariciar a cabeça do lobo. Essa atitude me deu um insight.

– Esse lobo é a Leah? – Perguntei retoricamente.

Matt confirmou com a cabeça e o lobo que na verdade é uma loba também acenou com a cabeça.

– Eu estou esperando o turno da Leah terminar. Enquanto isso eu fico _irritando_ela e seguindo ela para baixo e para cima. – Matt respondeu e deu de ombros.

– Cara, eu estou na duvida quem é pior. Se é você ou o Edward? – Jasper comentou rindo incrédulo.

– Também estou na duvida. – Confirmei rindo.

A loba branca uivou e deu um latido curto. Depois tocou com o focinho o Matt, que riu em seguida.

Eu interpretei isso como ela dizendo que o Matt era pior. Mas eu ainda estava na duvida. Edward vigiava Bella por cada pensamento que ele captava e que estivesse olhando a Bella. E pelo visto, Matt seguia Leah como se ele fosse o cachorrinho. Talvez ele e Edward não fossem tão diferentes assim, afinal.

– E então, o que vocês querem? – Matt perguntou, ainda acariciando a loba.

– Temos que conversar algo muito sério.

Emmett estava alheio a tudo, os olhos ainda sonhadores se contrapondo com a fisionomia triste. Então, eu e Jasper nos revezamos e contamos os recentes fatos. Leah, ainda na forma de loba, prestava atenção com olhos tensos. Matt estava preocupado também. Antes de terminarmos que conversar, três lobos apareceram. Um eu sabia que era Jacob, outro sabia que era Sam e o terceiro eu não conhecia na forma humana.

Por um momento eu fiquei tensa por dois motivos, todos eram fofos, mas tantos assim, juntos, fediam demais. O outro motivo, é que éramos em menor número, e a falta de visão me deixava tensa. Mas segundo Jasper, eles estavam tranquilos.

Por um momento Jacob saiu de vista e eu pensei que ele iria embora. O que era estranho. Ele se dizia apaixonado por Bella, e simplesmente daria no pé? Mas não, ele apenas tinha ido se transformar atrás de uma árvore.

Jacob só queria conversar em nome dos outros lobos.

– Escutamos tudo pela mente de Leah. – Jacob-humano, informara.

– E vão nos ajudar? – Jasper perguntara.

– Claro. Gostamos de Bella mesmo ela gerando uma sanguessuga e além domais não permitiremos que a população de Forks corra risco. É nosso dever proteger os humanos contra vocês ou qualquer coisa que os coloque em risco. – Jacob-humano, respondera.

– Então nos vemos na floresta norte depois da dez da noite. – Jasper marcara com os lobos.

– Até lá então, sanguessuga.

A noite veio rápido. Com muito custo minha família tinha saído do hospital. O local de encontro era a floresta norte de Forks. Leah era a única dos lobos que estava na forma humana, agarrada, é claro, ao Matt. Leonard estava sozinho, pois a doutora Kimberly tinha ficado de plantão e iria ficar de olho na Rosalie pela gente.

Charlie estava treinando e Renée o estava observando da mesma forma que eu observava o Jasper. Nós duas estávamos babando. Eu pelo menos tinha como me aproveitar do Jasper. Já Renée... Nós mesmo entretidos... é... Ainda podíamos escutar Charlie fugindo de Renée com medo de quebra-la.

Emmett estava treinado incessantemente para a luta, mas sua mente estava mais no hospital, no quarto de Rosalie, que na floresta. Assim dizia o Edward. A sorte que um vampiro consegue fragmentar a mente, permitindo que ele se concentre em várias coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Se não, Emmett não estaria conseguindo aprender nada.

Jasper estava treinando todos nós. Os lobos assistindo a distancia. Segundo Leah, e confirmado pelo Edward, os lobos não confiavam na gente. E ainda acreditavam que Leah era louca por estar na forma humana e "sem defesa".

Bella estava lá, de mau humor por Edward ter insistido em treinar. E Edward estava de mau humor por Bella ter insistido em vir. Bella falava que Edward tinha que entender que ela era parte da família e por consequência parte dos problemas e das soluções. Edward dizia que ela estava se expondo demais a presença de muitos lobos que não eram nada confiáveis, mas a verdade é que ele não queria que Bella ficasse muito próxima de Jacob, seja na forma humana ou na forma de um lobo.

E bem, o motivo dele não se mostrou tão sem sentido afinal. Assim que Jacob, na forma de um lobo castanho-avermelhado, viu Bella, foi logo na direção dela.

Bella estava sentada numa poltrona reclinável que Edward tinha me feito comprar de ultima hora e trazer. Era da cor preta. E Bella estava tranquila tomando, através de um canudo, sua dose de sangue noturna, que estava contida num copo com capacidade para um litro e era branco fosco. Jacob-lobo se sentou de frente para ela. Edward que estava treinando parou e ficou olhando o que lhe rendeu um chute na cara que o fez voar longe.

Bella se assustou e retirou sua atenção do Jacob-lobo e já estava se preparando para levantar. Mas Edward já estava vindo à direção dela para assegurar que nada de mal tinha acontecido. Passou por Jacob e deu uma encarada digna de um _sai daqui._ Mas Jacob não deu importância.

Depois de vários _estou bem, amor. Eu garanto._ Bella enfim se acalmou e voltou a degustar o _suco de beterraba_, como ela chamava o sangue.

– Você vai ficar bem? – Edward tinha perguntado a Bella.

Bella tinha acenado com a cabeça confirmando, mas foi, pelo visto, Jacob-lobo quem falou, pois Edward apenas respondeu:

– Tome cuidado, lobo. Estou de olho.

E antes do Edward voltar para o treino, beijou a testa da Bella e fulminou o Jacob-lobo com os olhos.

Dali para frente era Emmett dividido entre a floresta e o hospital, e Edward dividido entre a Bella-e-Jacob-lobo e o treino. Bella conversava com o Jacob-lobo e ele em retorno ou revirava os olhos ou latia ou uivava.

Quando o dia raio Bella já dormia confortavelmente na poltrona reclinável, com o Jacob-lobo a aquecendo. Isso não agradou Edward. Bella estaria fedendo e ele se roendo de ciúme. Renée também estava fazendo uso do cobertor-de-pelos-Jacob-lobo. Mas isso não deixou Charlie enciumado, já que na concepção do Charlie, Jacob era um filho de coração e que fedia muito. _Mas fazer o que, quando se ama tem que tolerar até os defeitos dos amigos._ Assim disse o Charlie quando viu Renée se juntando ao monólogo de Bella com o Jacob-lobo.

– Acabou por hoje. Vamos para casa e essa noite treinaremos de novo. Até mais. E descansem. – Carlisle despediu a todos. – Obrigado pela presença de vocês. Devemos pela ajuda. Muito obrigado, mesmo, por ajudar. – Carlisle completou se dirigindo aos lobos que assentiram e se retiraram.

Leah seguiu com Matt e Leonard e foram para casa deles. E nós fomos para nossa, para um longo dia que nos ligaria a trivialidade e banalidade de uma vida normal. Uma santa e abençoada vida normal. Se é que podíamos dizer que tínhamos uma vida normal.


	52. Fogo Intenso

Narrado por Matt O'Conell

– O que é tudo isso? – Leah perguntou olhando a mesa de jantar.

Eu preparei uma jantar romântico para mim e ela, a minha loba perfeita. Desde que começamos a treinar para a guerra que estava por vim e desde que escutei tudo o que Alice estava prevendo para esse dia, eu decidir que estava na hora de tomar uma atitude. Eu tinha que oficializar com minha loba Leah antes que fosse tarde demais.

Se tudo desse errado, pelo menos encontraríamos o fim sabendo o que um e o outro sentem de verdade. Leah saberia que eu não era mais movido por nenhum sentimento em relação à Bella (não que algum dia ela tenha cogitado isso, mas era bom sanar qualquer duvida). E eu devo confessar que eu ficaria mais tranquilo se tivesse uma prova que ela já não sentia nada pelo Sam (eu por outro lado vivia tendo crise de ciúme).

Desde que fiquei sabendo dos dois, do passado deles e de como tudo terminou, ficava constantemente apavorado achando que eu era apenas alguém que ela estava por falta de escolha. Mesmo ela me garantindo que me amava e que eu era seu impriting.

A insegurança era grande.

E se ela aceitasse essa noite o que eu iria propor, então não haveria mais duvidas. Nem da parte dela e nem da minha. E por outro lado, se tudo desse certo... Se conseguíssemos sobreviver à guerra... Se de algum modo ninguém se voltasse contra ninguém, então eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

– É um jantar romântico. – Respondi a pergunta da minha loba.

Me sentia nervoso, ansioso e principalmente apreensivo.

A mesa do restaurante era reservada e conferia a privacidade necessária para o momento. Tive o cuidado de não ser nada tão requintado a ponto de constrangê-la (ela, como ela me se descrevia, era um pessoa simples e não gostava ou se sentia confortável com rapapés) e nem nada muito trivial a ponto de diminuir a importância do momento. O pedido ao dono do local fora completamente atendido: a mesa estava iluminada à vela, deixando tudo muito romântico.

Leah me olhou nos olhos por alguns instantes. Devolvi o seu olhar. Depois ela sorriu um pouco constrangida. Fui para a cadeira a puxei, oferecendo para ela se sentar. Assim que ela se sentou acomodei a cadeira próxima à mesa, de forma delicada.

– E por que um jantar romântico? – Leah indagou olhando para a mesa e depois a volta dela. Eu tinha a impressão de que ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu.

Fitei por um momento o rosto dela. O cabelo Chanel em geral permanecia solto, mas a porção de seu cabelo, a que ficava nas têmporas, estava preso no topo e puxado para trás, deixando o seu rosto iluminado. O vestido rosa sem alças estava colado ao seu corpo perfeito, ressaltando o seu busto que me hipnotizavam sempre que eu demorava meu olhar neles. Me forcei a tirar os olhos dali. Não era o momento da luxuria. Era o momento do romantismo. Mas já era tarde demais. Ela percebeu o meu olhar demorado e soltou uma risada contida. Me envergonhei e pigarrei para afugentar o constrangimento e tentar voltar uma certa parte do meu corpo ao estado de adormecimento.

– O jantar é por um motivo especial. – Falei a verdade, mas não toda. Queria primeiro sentir o terreno.

– E esse momento especial é sobre? – Indagou com curiosidade.

– Que tal jantarmos primeiro? – Propus, tentando protelar o momento.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

Estiquei a mão para cima e com um estralar de dedos chamei o garçom que prontamente veio na nossa direção. Eu já conhecia perfeitamente bem o gosto de Leah. Aliás, conhecia tudo o que ela gostava. Mas nunca era demais perguntar.

– Um suco ou vinho? – Indaguei olhando para os seus lábios que estavam levemente brilhantes por causa do um negócio com gosto de menta que ela sabia que eu gostava. Uma vez ela disse que _aquilo_ era Gloss. Um negócio que nunca conseguir diferenciar. Para mim batom era tudo igual, exceto na cor e no gosto, acho. Apesar que a boca dela ficava gostosa de qualquer jeito. _Dorme corpo, dorme corpo. Agora não é a hora._

– Vinho. – Ela respondeu rindo. – Você sabe até o gosto...

– Pois não, Senhor. – O Garçom falou assim que chegou. – Estão prontos para fazer o pedido?

– Vinho seco. – Respondi. – O melhor.

– Mais alguma coisa? – O garçom indagou e eu apenas neguei com um movimento da cabeça. – O _couvert_ está à disposição, com licença. – O garçom falou indicando a cesta de pães torrados a nossa mesa.

Em seguida ele assentiu e saiu.

– O melhor? – Leah perguntou divertida, se referindo ao meu pedido do vinho. – Realmente é algo especial não é? Estou começando a ultrapassar o limite da curiosidade.

Dei um riso e acenei com a cabeça para confirmar. Eu não era lá um enófilo, mas sabia apreciar um bom vinho, principalmente se fosse com minha lobinha.

– E o que a gente vai comer? – Leah perguntou.

– Que tal você me falar o que quer. – Propus com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

– Esse sorriso e esse olhar são para me conquistar? Por que se for, saiba que já estou de quatro. – Leah comentou divertida pegando o _menu_ para ver o que queria.

Desviei um pouco minha atenção para o cardápio, logo que bati o olho já sabia o que escutaria dela.

– Humm, acho que vou querer uma salada grega como entrada e depois medalhão e batatas assadas com creme de queijo. – Leah comentou.

– Acho perfeito. – Concordei, já deixando de lado o _menu_.

– Você realmente não vai me falar o porquê estamos aqui e não descansando para o treinamento da batalha que está por vir? – Leah perguntou. O semblante dela era sério.

Abri a boca uma dúzia de vezes, tentando achar coragem para fazer o pedido, mas nada vinha a mim. Leah acenou para si mesma como se tivesse obtido alguma resposta. Dei graças a quem quer que fosse pelo garçom ter chegado com o vinho e para receber os pedidos e assim desviando a atenção do meu motivo. Precisa primeiro criar coragem.

Esperamos a entrada em silencio, nos olhando intensamente. Eu tentando demonstrar todo o meu amor por ela; ela tentando a todo custo ler a minha expressão e descobrir o motivo inusitado do jantar romântico. Hora ou outra me vinha à mente o rosto da mãe de Leah e o rosto de Seth. É claro que antes de armar esse jantar eu tinha conversado com eles... Ambos ficaram felizes e torciam pela nossa felicidade. Sue tinha uma opinião mais tranquila, para ela, eu me casaria com sua filha que merecia ser feliz depois de tudo o que passou com Sam. Já Seth ficou feliz porque antes disso, ele acreditava que eu só estava usando a irmã dele para fins... Prazerosos.

– Amor? – Comecei inseguro.

– Humm. Diga – Leah incentivou eu prosseguir.

– Quando você estava com Sam... Vocês tinham planos de se casar? – Perguntei tentando forçar um tom casual a minha voz.

– Porque essa pergunta agora? – Leah perguntou desconfiada e ao mesmo tempo divertida. Definitivamente não era a primeira vez que, segundo Leah, eu demonstrava ter ciúme dela.

– Não sei... – Dei de ombros como se não quisesse mais saber e prestei atenção ao meu prato.

– Eu te amo, Matthew. – Ela falou meu nome completo e não apelido (Matt) isso já deixava o tom sério. – Entenda isso... A magia da minha espécie não faz as coisas pela metade. O meu passado não significa nada...

Eu a interrompi.

– Tem certeza? Eu sei que tem o impriting e coisa e tal, mas hora ou outra eu vejo você olhando Sam e ele te olha...

– De novo isso? Essa insegurança... Não tem lógica você sabe, não sabe? Se fossemos seguir essa lógica eu deveria arrancar meus cabelos toda vez que você fala "_oi_"para a Bella. Eu e o Sam é a mesma coisa. Além do mais ele tem a Emily, você sabe.

– Mas é diferente. Eu sei que não gosto da Bella, foi só um sentimento confuso... E quanto a Emily, eis a questão. Fico com medo de você estar comigo porque não tem chances com ele...

Leah balançou a cabeça contrariada. Nossa entrada estava quase esquecida nos nossos pratos.

– E eu não gosto do Sam. E ele nunca gostou de mim. Não nesse sentido. De amor eterno e verdadeiro. Eu já te expliquei. Não tem nada haver com falta de opção. Você é minha escolha. Você é meu impriting.

– Mas às vezes vocês se olham tão intensamente...

– Quando estamos na forma de... Você sabe. – Leah falou insegura olhando para os lados para verificar se ninguém estava ouvida nossa conversa. – Mentes conjugadas...

A interrompi novamente. Eu sabia que estava agindo infantilmente com o meu ciúme, mas a ideia de perdê-la doía como se eu estivesse cortando todo o meu corpo em pedaços pequenos e os atirando ao fogo.

– Você não me respondeu. Você tinha planos de se casar com ele?

Leah suspirou pesadamente e revirou os olhos. Parecia que ela estava se divertindo com alguma piada interna. Depois me olhou de uma forma que me senti um pudim que ainda não tinha sido levado ao banho-maria.

– Sim. Eu tinha planos de me casar com ele. Mas era mais um sonho feminino que sentimento verdadeiro. Diferente com você...

Leah deixou a frase inacabada flutuando no ar. E ficou de um jeito como se tivesse falado algo errado.

Só no final da refeição, quando nossas sobremesas estavam vindo, minha mente voltou a funcionar. E enfim criei coragem para fazer o pedido.

– Se fosse comigo... Você se casaria? – Perguntei inseguro.

Leah sorriu docemente. A compreensão, de algum modo, atingiu sua fisionomia. Nossas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas me mandavam arrepios por todo o corpo em antecipação pela resposta. Medo e coragem se misturavam de um modo que parecia que iria me fazer sair correndo a qualquer momento.

– Você está me pedindo em casamento? – Ela perguntou com a voz doce.

Meu rosto começou a pegar fogo. Meu pescoço estava quente e não tardaria para ficar em brasa também. O coração acelerou mais do que o normal. O ar estava ficando rarefeito. As palmas das mãos estavam suando...

– Se você aceitar... Sim estou te pedindo em casamento.

Leah apoiou a cabeça na mão livre. Inclinou a cabeça e ficou olhando o teto por um momento que me pareceu infinitamente longo. E deve ter sido, pois o garçom tinha colocado a nossa frente a nossa sobremesa.

Enfim ela quebrou o silencio, antes de eu morrer de enfarte fulminante.

– Sabe... – Falou e olhou para mim. – Se você tiver um anel... Quem sabe eu te dê a resposta. – Falou como quem não queria nada. Mas acredito que ela pensava que eu não tinha nada do tipo comigo.

De repente o bolso interno do meu paletó parecia inchado e palpitando. A caixa veludo turquesa parecia que estava tendo vida própria...

– Então você só me dará sua resposta se eu tiver um anel? – Perguntei retoricamente.

– Sim. – Leah respondeu e deu de ombros e começou a comer seu pavê.

Sem ela notar, eu acho. Me levantei da mesa e me ajoelhei ao lado dela. Ela se sobressaltou e olhou para todos os lados... Ela não esperava que eu estivesse tão pronto.

Se tinha alguém vendo, eu não sabia. A única coisa que eu sabia eram aqueles olhos incrivelmente negros e cheios de lágrimas que me fitavam intensamente. Ela estava começando a entender o motivo desse jantar.

Engoli em seco e senti o meu pomo de adão subir e descer de forma frenética.

– Leah Clearwater, aceita se casar com esse bobo ciumento e apaixonado? Se aceitar eu prometo...

Leah não me deixou terminar. Se atirou em cima de mim e cobriu febrilmente a minha boca com a sua, me salpicando de beijos apaixonados.

Entramos no quarto de hotel rindo e nos beijando. Talvez o vinho já estivesse fazendo seu efeito, mesmo os nossos organismos sendo fortes para qualquer embriagues ser possível.

Beijei o maxilar de Leah e trilhei beijos até chegar à depressão de seu ouvido e sussurrei.

– Por um momento achei que não iria aceitar.

Ela me olhou intensamente. E no seu olhar eu vi tudo que queria ouvir.

Leah tomou minha face em suas mãos e me beijou intensamente. Nossos lábios eram sincronizados e nossas línguas eram afoitas. O gosto dela era parecido com mel silvestre: doce mais ao mesmo tempo forte e intenso. O cheiro dela foi entrando em minhas narinas, trazendo a sua fragrância natural de sândalo.

Podia sentir cada centímetro de sua pele na palma da minha mão. O veludo de sua pele queimava a minha, mesmo sabendo que nós tínhamos a mesma temperatura febril.

Pude sentir suas mãos forçando o meu paletó pelos meus ombros. Não me fiz de rogado e eu mesmo já estava tirando ele, afrouxando a gravata e jogando-a longe. Leah com ferocidade arrancou minha camisa social branca espalhando os botões por todos os lados do quarto.

Puxei ela pela cintura e fiz o corpo dela se chocar com o meu. Nós dois soltando um gemido abafado pelo nosso beijo. Ela por sentir minha ereção e eu por senti prazer no ato.

A mão de Leah já estava na lateral do meu pescoço, a outra apertava o meu ombro e depois minha paleta. A minha mão intensificou o aperto na sua cintura e com dificuldade puxei o tecido do vestido dela para descolar um pouco da pele dela e quem sabe conseguir rasgar. Ela se afastou um pouco. Gemi de frustração.

– Calma ai, garotão. Que tal abrir o zíper? – Leah falou virando de costa para mim. – Nada de rasgar essa roupa.

Contemplei as costas morenas dela. Eu e ela éramos café e leite. Uma mistura perfeita para um excelente cappuccino, quem sabe.

Ambas as mãos foram para suas costas e me deliciei ao tocar a pele dela. Com cuidado abri o zíper, e vi admirado o vestido dela caindo aos pés dela. Pior ainda era ver que ela estava sem sutiã e com um fio dental que... Meu Deus.

Ela se virou lentamente me permitindo olhar seus seios médios e firmes, os bicos de seus seios morenos escuro, arrebitados. Minhas mãos e minha boca foram direto para a degustação. E novamente senti no meu paladar o gosto de mel e sândalo.

Ela gemia cada vez que eu prendia os bicos dos seios dela nos meus dentes e puxava delicadamente para depois contornar com a língua e deixa-los ainda mais durinhos e pontiagudos.

Ela novamente me afastou e me jogou na cama. Nós dois éramos fortes o suficiente para destruir algumas coisas se quiséssemos. Ela veio engatinhando na minha direção, subindo na cama. Ali era a minha loba, ainda na forma humana, mas uma perfeita caçadora de pobres vampiros indefesos.

Com a boca ela desafivelou meu cinto e o retirou. Gemi com a visão. Se minha boxer não rasgasse agora, nunca mais correria esse risco. Depois com as mãos ela literalmente arrancou a minhas calças, rasgando ela pela lateral.

– Estamos selvagens hoje. – Falei com a voz entrecortada.

Adorava quando ela ficava assim. E eu sabia que ela também adorava quando _eu_assumia essa postura caçadora.

Ela com o dedo indicador percorreu a minha ereção, a fazendo ficar mais pronunciada, se é que isso era possível.

– Estou morrendo de desejo e quero brincar com minha comida primeiro. – Leah falou com a voz felina, arrancando em seguida minha boxer que virou farrapos.

Apenas gemi e por um breve momento me senti na desvantagem. Ela ainda estava de fio dental.

Ela montou em cima de mim. O tecido de sua calcinha era a única coisa que me impedia de penetra-la sem reservas. Ela friccionou o sexo dela na minha ereção e se inclinou para me beijar ferozmente.

A sensação estava maravilhosa. O calor que irradiava dela era muito prazeroso. Mas eu queria me sentir completo. Queria me sentir dentro dela. Queria estocar fundo e com força. Queria vê-la tremendo diante do meu amor por ela.

Inverti nossas posições na cama e no processo arranquei a calcinha dela com tudo escutando o som do elástico arrebentando... Música para meus ouvidos.

– Que vampirinho mau esse aqui. – Leah falou assim que estava debaixo do meu corpo.

– E que loba molhadinha...

Ao mesmo tempo em que atacava a boca dela com a minha a penetrava com força. Não tinha mais tempo para preliminares. Fui fundo e firme. Ela gemeu de dor e prazer. Em segundo já não era dito mais nada. Éramos apenas pele e cheiro. Gosto e sabor. Éramos fogo intenso alimentado pelo amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

A cama rangia sobre nós e nem eu ou ela nos assustamos ou paramos quando a cama quebrou caindo no chão. Apenas o pé da cama ficou ao alto, a cabeceira estava rente ao chão. Me pareceu que essa inclinação ateou mais fogo ao momento.

Explosões de fogos de artifícios eram nada perto do momento que atingimos nosso prazer. Leah primeiro, eu em seguida. Não sei que hora paramos. Acordamos com o sol entrando por uma brecha muito pequena e os nossos celulares tocando em algum lugar do quarto.

Como eu dormi ainda dentro dela, não foi surpresa ela ter que fazer certo esforço, e eu também, para nos desconectarmos sem trazer efeitos colaterais. Mas não deu certo. Ambos gememos com a sensação. Meu corpo ganhou um pouco de vida, mas era necessário primeiro nos livramos do barulho chato do toque dos nossos celulares.

Cambaleei pelo quarto caçando a origem estridente e irritante do _Trim_ insistente.

– Alô. – Atendi sem nem ao menos olhar no identificador de chamadas.

– Onde você pensa que está? – A leoa intitulada mãe falou exasperada. – Pelo menos poderia me ligar e dizer qual a resposta dela. Sabia que conforme for teremos que providencias muitas coisas? Ora bola, sou sua mãe. Esqueceu?

– Deixe-me falar com ele. – Escutei... Alice? – Escuta aqui, Edward genérico. – Alice ainda tinha a mania irritante de me chamar de genérico. – Se eu não tiver carta branca para organizar a festa de casamento de vocês, eu juro que não falo nunca mais quando a bolsa de valores tiver uma alta ou uma baixa. – Ela ameaçou.

– É... É... É... Você não quer falar com a Leah? – Perguntei confuso, coçando a nuca.

Afastei o telefone e olhei a Leah que falava com a mãe dela.

– Então vocês sabiam? Eu que era a provável futura noiva estava quase achando que ele ia me dar um pé na bunda por causa do mistério, e todos sabiam. Isso não é justo. Eu devia ser a primeira, a saber. – Leah falava inconformada.

E eu fiquei boquiaberto. Leah achou que eu arrumei um jantar romântico para tirá-la da minha vida? Que absurdo!

– _É claro que a gente tinha que conversar primeiro que você. Ele foi cavaleiro, filha. E agiu conforme a educação dele de séculos atrás. Além de que ele finalmente dobrou o Seth. Tenho certeza que foi melhor assim. Então, quando você vão se casar?_

– Mãe! – Leah exclamou constrangida.

Resolvi chamar ela.

– Amor? – Leah me olhou ainda enrubescida por baixo de sua pele morena. – Vamos trocar de celular?

– Como? – Ela perguntou confusa.

– Minha mãe e Alice querer acertar os detalhes do casamento e a festa. E pelo que vejo sua mãe quer ter uma data. Eu converso com minha sogra e você com a sua. Então? Vamos trocar de celular?

– Ah! – Leah compreendeu e já estava me passando o celular dela e eu o meu.

Enquanto Leah teve dificuldade em explicar para Alice que não se sentia confortável em se casar cercada de luxo, eu tive dificuldade para conseguir uma data que agradasse minha querida sogra Sue.

Definitivamente mulher é complicada. Quando eu deixava a data o mais próximo possível, ela se empertigava e dizia que todos iriam falar mal da filha dele e iam achar que ela estava grávida e por isso tinha que se casar, ou ainda pior, podia significar que a filha estava _tão perdida_ que todos poderiam achar que estavam desesperados para arranjar um marido para ela.

Quando eu deixava a data um pouco mais longe, Sue reclamava dizendo que todos iriam achar que eu só estava enrolando a filha dela para poder ganhar tempo antes de me enfiar numa faculdade e nunca mais olhar para trás.

Por fim a solução foi o meio termo. Dois meses depois da formatura. Um meio termo entre sair do secundário e me "enfiar" na faculdade. Daria tempo para verem que ela não estava nem grávida e nem desesperada para arranjar um marido, e todos veriam que eu não estava fingindo até ganhar tempo.

No final dos acertos, telefonemas encerrados, destrocamos o celular e com muito constrangimento percebi que precisaria de alguma ajuda. Leah tinha me deixado sem roupas as rasgando no meio da fúria sexual.

E ir daqui, Port Angeles, a Forks só vestindo o Blazer (que foi o único que sobrou intacto) com toda certeza poderia me causar voz de prisão por atentado ao pudor (mesmo estando dentro do carro trancado e dirigindo diretamente para minha casa).

Tive que pagar o mico, e esperar Leah ir à cidade com o cartão de crédito e comprar roupas para mim. Ela, por sinal, quase teve uma sincope e quase se transformou em loba dentro do quarto do hotel. Motivo? Descobriu que o cartão já estava no nome dela.

Agora era esperar a luta, sobreviver a ela, e enfim nos casarmos.


	53. Fica Quietinho

Narrado por Charlie Swan

_Enquanto Matt e Leah se pegam com gosto... Na mansão Cullen, Renée ataca..._

Mente esgotada, corpo forte. Bom seria se o meu estado mental acompanhasse o meu estado corpóreo. Mas a única coisa que consigo pensar agora e me sentar e olhar o nada por pelo menos uma hora. Eu só preciso de uma hora sem fazer nada, e se possível sem pensar em nada para poder refazer minha força de vontade mental. Afinal, toda essa história de guerra, demônio, Royce, meninas mortas e Rosalie inconsciente, estão me esgotando ao máximo. E pelo que reparei nos outros, eu não sou o único esgotado.

Entro no quarto que os Cullen estão disponibilizando para Renée. O cheiro dela, mesmo queimando, inflamando e borbulhando a minha garganta, me acalma. É o que preciso. E tomara que ela não saiba o efeito que tem sobre mim. Porque se ela sequer desconfiar... Ai sim que eu não tenho mais chance alguma.

A essa hora, meu genro já deve ter levado minha filha para o campo de treinamento. Isso me faz pensar que ela deveria ter puxado menos a mim e mais a Renée. Essa história dela ser extremamente teimosa nas opiniões dela não me agrada. Se Bella tivesse puxado a Renée, pelo menos um pouquinho, sei que ela bateria o pé de inicio, mas amaciaria e esqueceria com o tempo. E então não ficaria vendo a gente treinar como estamos fazendo... O que me leva a crer que ela irá querer se meter na guerra também.

Pensar na personalidade de Renée me faz ri e ter raiva. Dois sentimentos tão antagônicos, mas tão intensos... Um lado meu está feliz pela Renée ser assim do jeito que ela é. Afinal, ela está insistindo em me pegar no laço e me jogar na cama, mas percebo que ela já não está mais tão animada como no início. Ela já não é tão insistente e estou tendo sorte dela não ter me dado uma "ordem" ao estilo witch. O meu outro lado, o lado que está com raiva, gostaria que ela insistisse mais. Esse meu lado que é insano e não pensa nas consequências, gostaria que Renée tivesse êxito e conseguisse me dominar. Esse meu lado que está irado, gostaria que Renée desse uma "ordem" para que eu a possuísse; _para que eu a jogue na parede e a chame de lagartixa_.

Passei a mão pelo rosto, para quem sabe colocar uma ordem nos meus pensamentos e na minha vontade. O bem de Renée tinha que vir em primeiro lugar. Eu tenho que agradecer pelo animo dela em me conquistar e me seduzir esteja diminuindo.

Argh!

A quem eu quero enganar? Não estou agradecido porra nenhuma. Merda! Eu quero Renée, eu preciso dela. Tenho tanta saudade de quando nós estávamos juntos. A amizade não é suficiente. Eu quero mais. E isso é tão errado que quero me bater.

Mas que solução eu teria? Transforma-la. Que outra solução poderia ter? Esse seria o único jeito de ama-la sem machuca-la e sem quebra-la.

Andei da porta até o grande espelho que fica na entrada do closet. Me olhei e me vi com todos os traços nítidos. Essa era a minha condição agora. Um vampiro. Tão mais forte que um ser humano. Ainda mais forte por eu estar ainda no meu primeiro ano depois da transformação. Se pelo menos eu já não estivesse nessa fase onde cada movimento meu pode pulverizar o que eu tocar... Pelo menos eu consigo dominar a minha sede de sangue humano, é uma vitória, para um vampiro que não tem nem um ano de transformação.

Não quero que a Renée desista de mim. Essa é a verdade. Mas também não posso simplesmente chegar nela e bater a real:

_"__Olha, Renée. Eu te amo. Morro de tesão por você. Ainda mais quando você veste aquela lingerie vermelha berrante, mas não dá. Só tenha um pouquinho de paciência e então eu te como do jeito que eu estou louco para fazer desde do dia que você começou a me provocar..."_

Não. Não tinha como bater a real para Renée. Seria a minha sentença de "morte". Ela não sabe esperar. Ela acharia que resolveria tudo me dando uma "ordem" e então...

A ideia fez um arrepio gostoso percorrer a minha coluna e se alojar na minha virilha.

Pensando bem, o pior local que eu poderia ter vindo para relaxar a minha mente, era o quarto de Renée. Acho melhor eu dar meia volta. Trocar o uniforme da policia por algo mais esportivo e então ir até o treino... Argh, segunda noite de treino.

Sorte nossa que os lobos podem compartilhar mentes enquanto cada um faz uma coisa diferente. E mais sorte ainda que são eles que estão de vigia na casa das duas meninas sobreviventes. Queria que com nós vampiros fosse assim. Um assistia e todos os outros aprendiam juntos...

Virei para sair do quarto, mal tinha entrado pela porta e já tinha percebido que era melhor sair, antes que Renée terminasse de jantar e subisse aqui em cima e me pegasse no flagra.

Eu devia ter muita falta de sorte... ou muita sorte... Eu estava na duvida, uma duvida cruel. Na porta Renée me olhava com curiosidade. Como eu não percebi a presença dela? Como que eu não escutei o coração dela? O mesmo coração que deveria me denunciar o deslocamento dela e que agora batia loucamente enchendo o quarto com um cheiro doce, tentador. Acalme- se Charlie.

— Faz muito tempo que você está ai? — Perguntei escondendo o estado de pânico e felicidade crescente dentro de mim.

Renée fez um biquinho lindo com os lábios rosados e olhou para o teto do quarto como se precisasse disso para encontrar a resposta. A imagem era tentadora. Novamente um arrepio percorreu a minha coluna e se alojou na minha virilha.

— Estou aqui tem menos de um minuto. — Renée explicou dando de ombros. Os olhos, afiados e esquadrando cada movimento meu.

Ótimo. Significa que ela estava aqui, me olhando, desde a hora que eu cruzei a porta do quarto.

De repente senti uma urgência em "me explicar".

— Vi ver se você estava bem acomodada. — Mentira pura. Mas eu era bom em mentira. O "defeito" da nossa filha não saber mentir era totalmente culpa da Renée. Nessa parte, Bella puxou inteiramente a Renée.

Embora se Renée fosse pensar, ela saberia que isso era mentira. A casa não era minha. Então eu não podia oferecer melhores acomodações. E eu também era hospede dali.

— Estou bem acomodada sim. Obrigada. — Renée agradeceu. Os olhos, como olhos de águia, percorreram o meu corpo. Por um momento me senti a presa ali e ela a minha caçadora.

Um tremor gostoso passou pelo meu corpo.

— Então acho que isso é tudo. Vou me trocar e ir ao campo de treino. — Falei apressado, já indo, a passos humanos, para a porta do quarto, aonde Renée ainda estava parada.

Renée não saiu da frente para eu poder passar. Então ficamos frente a frente nos encarando. Ela inclinou a cabeça e me olhou com mais interesse ainda. E depois falou:

— Você vai responder todas as minhas perguntas com a verdade. — A voz dela foi macia, potente, vibrante e dominadora. Ai estava a "ordem". Tão temida. Tão desejada. Eu estava fodido agora. — Você vai falar toda a verdade?

Sem minha autorização eu já me vi respondendo:

— Sim.

— Sente-se na cama. — Ela ordenou. Novamente a voz macia, potente, vibrante e dominadora. Outra "ordem".

Meu corpo novamente obedeceu sem que eu tivesse domínio de mim mesmo. Sentei-me na cama. Renée veio e ficou nas minhas costas, me provocando, seu corpo colado ao meu. Gostoso. Tentador. Errado. E ao mesmo tempo certo.

Ela estava de joelhos na cama, sua perna circundando o meu quadril. Suas mãos me abraçando o corpo, passeando pelo meu peito. Tudo isso visto do espelho da entrada do closet.

— Está gostando das minhas mãos no seu corpo? – Renée perguntou.

Eu ainda estava preso sobre a "ordem" dela. E como uma presa fácil, me vi respondo a verdade.

— Sim.

Isso a encorajou. Suas mãos foram abrindo cada botão da minha camisa do uniforme policial. Suas mãos fazendo trilhas de fogo aleatórias no meu peitoral, causando prazer e desconforto na virilha. Quando enfim ela terminou de abrir o ultimo botão, ela tirou minha camisa e colocou sobre a cama. Vi pelo espelho ela afastando o corpo e retirando a própria blusa e o sutiã, era hoje que eu me ferrava o que eu vou fazer?

Ela colou seu corpo ao meu. Sua temperatura quente na minha pele fria, foi como gasolina perto do fogo, explodiu tudo dentro de mim. E me vi soltando um gemido rouco.

— Você gosta do meu corpo colado ao seu? — Renée perguntou com a boca perto da minha orelha.

— Sim. — Mais gemi do que falei. Ela então começou a passar a língua no lóbulo da minha orelha. Renée iria me matar hoje, isso já não era duvidoso, era uma certeza.

— Você ainda me ama como sua mulher?

— S-sim.

— Você ainda me deseja?

— S-s-sim.

— O porque você está fugindo de mim, então?

— N-não q-queria t-te m-ma-c-chu-c-car.

— Quer que eu pare?

— N-não. — Gemi desesperado.

— Levante-se. — Ela ordenou voz macia, potente, vibrante e dominadora.

Eu assim o fiz.

— Tirei suas roupas.

Gemi internamente. E sem me dar permissão, meu corpo respondeu a ordem dela de forma fácil. E então, eu já estava nu. Meu membro? Em estado caótico.

— Tenho que admitir que não pensava que você pudesse ficar mais gostoso... Mas minha nossa... — Ela parou e me observou. A língua rosada posta para fora e lambendo os lábios. E então, outra ordem. — Deite na cama.

Deitei-me. Fazer o que? Meu corpo respondia aquela voz sem me pedir permissão, não tinha o que fazer, era fazer ou fazer. Se bem... Acho que talvez já fosse à fome com a vontade de comer que estava me dominando.

— Fique parado e quieto que eu já volto. — Voz macia, potente, vibrante e dominadora.

Como não obedecer?

Levou cinco minutos e então Renée apareceu. E vendo ela eu tive certeza que hoje eu morreria. Isso era fato incontestável.

Renée vestia um sutiã de couro preto brilhantes, sua calcinha do mesmo material estava bem enfiada no seu bumbum. Ela vestia um par de botas do mesmo material, as botas iam um pouco acima do joelho. Na mão esquerda estava um chicotinho que dava palmadinhas continuas na mão direita. A melhor visão ao melhor estilo sado. _Já que está no inferno abrace o capeta._

Ela caminhou na minha direção. Subiu em cima da cama. Colocou cada perna ao lado do meu corpo. Ela de pé e eu deitado. Vendo de baixo para cima cada detalhe tentador. Ela se abaixou um pouco, meio de cócoras, mas sem encostar-se ao meu corpo. Uma pena...

— Você foi um policial muito mal. — Ela declarou com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios. — E hoje eu vou te punir por isso.

Ainda sobre a ordem de ficar parado e quieto, observei, quase em câmara lenta, o chicote vir na minha direção e com um estalido surdo tocar o meu corpo. Tive vontade de rir, não senti dor alguma, só prazer.

— Gostou? Diga a verdade!

— Muito.

Outro estalido de chicote veio, dessa vez no meu abdômen. Novamente sem dor, só prazer.

— Quer mais?

— Quero.

Para cada estalido de chicote, eu ganhava um beijo no local onde o chicote tinha tocado. Não demorou muito até ela chegar ao Charlie Junior. Nele ela se demorou mais, dando beijos molhados mais sem coloca-lo na boca. Ela queria me provocar. E então, mais chicotadas.

— Me chupa. — Ela ordenou.

— Sim.

Tentei me mover, nada. Estava sobre a ordem de ficar parado e quieto, tive vontade de gritar. Duas ordens correndo em caminhos diferentes eram dolorosas, quase como ter o corpo puxado para dois extremos. Então ela rindo retirou a calcinha de couro sentou na minha cara.

A dor de estar com ordens diferentes percorrendo o corpo passou. A minha língua saiu ao mesmo tempo em que ela começou a se esfregar em minha cara. Eu podia contar, ver, ouvir e sentir cada pulsação de sangue na buceta dela. A minha garganta estava sendo queimado por lava. A sede dominadora. Sorte a dela que eu ainda estava sobre a ordem de ficar parado... O gosto de sua lubrificação estava mesclado com o sabor residual de seu sangue...

Deus tomara que a ordem se sobreponha ao meu extinto de caça, senão eu vou acabar rasgando o pescoço dela.

Minha língua não parava de se mexer. Renée não ajudava em nada em ficar se esfregando na minha cara. O prazer e a dor eram tão opostos que eu já não sabia pelo qual sentimento eu estava sendo dominado.

Alguém me ajude, por favor. Eu queria grita.

O prazer era fruto de ver minha Renée se derramando nos meus lábios, ouvir seu gemido de contentamento e sentir sua lubrificação salgada, mas acima de tudo, com o aroma do sangue dela.

A dor era porque minha garganta pegava fogo como se estivesse sendo queimado por lavas vulcânicas. A sede nublando meus sentidos quase a ponto de eu não saber onde estava. A dor era latejantes, intensa, continua e cruel.

Eu estava sofrendo, mais do que tendo prazer. Cheguei à conclusão. Tanto fogo, tão quente, tanta sede. Minha boca parecia que tinha areia. Meu veneno embora estivesse escorrendo dos meus lábios não fazia essa dor desaparecer.

Céus, que coisa mais dolorosa. Tinha eu alguma vez na minha vida sentido tanta sede? Sangue. Eu preciso de sangue. Eu preciso de um sangue doce para aplacar a sede. Abrandar o fogo. Cicatrizar a minha garganta. Estou com sede. Preciso de sangue. Preciso de um sangue que seja doce. Preciso do sangue de Renée.

E então eu estava sendo aliviado com gotinhas refrescantes de algo doce. Não era suficiente. Mas já era alguma coisa. Sangue. Eu preciso de mais sangue.

Meus lábios começaram a chupar com mais afinco. Sangue. Precisava de sangue. Essa brasa na minha garganta não iria parar? Não enquanto só fossem essas gotinhas...

Preciso mexer meus braços, pegar a minha presa. Prende-la a minha boca. Cravar meus dentes.

Tento mexer meus braços e não consigo. O que aconteceu com eles? O que está amarrando meus braços? Não importa. Arreganho os meus lábios por cima do dente, e me preparo para morder. E enfim, aumentar a fonte. Um rugindo tenta sair do meu peito, mas não encontra caminho para sair. Estou mudo. É o que parece. O que aconteceu com minha voz? Não importa. Vou morder...

E então as gotas cessam. Onde estão elas? Não. Não. Volte. Eu me comporto. É preferível as gotas de sangue a nada. Sede. Tanta sede. Minha garganta volta a arder em brasa mais do que antes. Minha fonte não está mais presente. Posso sentir que o calor do corpo que me fornecia sangue se afastou de mim. Onde está?

Me esforço para falar. Me esforço para me mexer. Tenho que pegar as gotinhas de sangue de novo. Melhor aquilo que nada.

Meu corpo está imóvel. Minha voz não encontra uma saída. Me desespero. Sede. Estou com sede. Muita sede. Preciso...

Apuro meus ouvidos. Sei que vou poder me localizar onde estou com a audição e quem sabe até localizar aonde foi parar a minha presa. Meus olhos também trabalham para isso. Mas minha cabeça não gira para olhar a minha volta. Só meu globo ocular.

Não estou numa mata. Isso é certo. Estou num quarto com tons claros. Há apenas uma presa perto de mim. A menos de... um metro? Tão perto. Se eu conseguir me mexer posso pegar ela e saciar a minha sede. O ar vibra a cada pulsação acelerado do coração da minha presa.

Mas como pode a minha presa estar dentro desse quarto branco e não na floresta?

— Me desculpa. Me desculpa. Volte ao normal. Volte ao normal. — Uma voz doce entoa sem parar. A voz está tremula, mas ela está tentando ficar firme. Essa voz é familiar.

Desde quando um animal sabe falar?

E de quem é essa voz? Sede. Tanta sede. Preciso beber. Minha presa está a menos de um metro de mim, com voz familiar, entoando sem parar. Se eu conseguisse me mexer...

— Volte. Volte ao normal. Charlie, me desculpe. Volte ao normal, amor.

A sede ainda está me consumindo vivo e o fogo também. Mas minha consciência está voltado. Meu Deus. O que eu fiz? É Renée. É a voz de Renée. O coração dela bate agitado. A voz dela está mais potente e vibrante...

— Inodorus... — Renée entoa. — Volte ao normal, Charlie.

O cheiro doce some do ar. Minha mente clareia de vez. Eu estou no quarto que Renée está hospedada. Deitado na cama que ela ordenou eu me deitar. Estou imóvel porque ela me mandou ficar parado. Não consigo falar por que ela me mandou ficar quieto. Santa "ordem". Poderia ser pior.

Meus olhos estão focados. Não vejo mais como um caçador que só vê as vibrações do ar a cada batida de coração. Agora vejo tudo como é. Mas eu me lembro de ter sentido gosto de sangue. Eram gotas...

A minha garganta arde, mas sem o cheiro doce no ar, isso já não me atormenta.

— Graças a Deus, você voltou ao normal. — A voz de Renée mostra todo o seu alívio.

Ela entra no meu campo de visão. Está vestida com um robe branco e detalhes em vermelho. Espera. Não são detalhes. Acho que é sangue, pois se concentra na área da intimidade dela.

Me sinto um monstro. O que tanto eu temi aconteceu. Eu machuquei Renée. O quão perto eu estivesse de arrancar a traqueia dela? Ou quem sabe rasgar a artéria da região pubiana?

Meus olhos estão agitados. Quero perguntar para ela se a machuquei demais. Se tenho que leva-la ao hospital. Mas minha voz ainda está impedida.

Renée está hesitante, mas se deita ao meu lado. Repousa sua cabeça do meu ombro e me abraça. Tenho vontade de dizer para ela ir embora. Que não é seguro. Eu quase a machuquei. Mas Renée não tem juízo e minha voz não sai e então não tenho como falar nada.

— Descanse, Charlie. Daqui a algumas horas as minhas ordens vão passar e então vai ficar tudo bem. Tudo bem. — Renée fala. — A propósito. Foi a melhor noite que podia imaginar.

Eu duvido disso. Não posso considerar que tenha sido uma boa noite. Eu quase bebi de Renée. Se não fossem as ordens dela para eu ficar quieto e parado, eu a teria devorado. Mas quem coloca juízo em Renée? Ninguém. E isso é fato.

Então, sem ter o que fazer, e sem ela me liberta pelo menos da ordem de ficar quieto, eu descanso a mente, ou tento. Não há nada o que fazer. Renée não tem juízo, mas tem amor à própria vida, se ela tivesse machucada, tenho certeza que ela iria ao hospital... acho. Quando as ordens abandonassem o meu corpo, eu enfim conversaria com a minha maluquinha e veria o que aconteceu. Me desculparia e pediria para doutora Kimberly examinar ela. Não que o doutor Carlisle não pudesse fazer isso. Mas na minha mulher, homem nenhum bota a mão.

Respiro fundo e deixo minha mente vagar. De certa forma, de uma forma _bem torta_, estou tendo o descanso mental que precisava.

_Olá pessoal, primeiramente pedimos desculpas pala demora ao postar os capítulos, tanto eu como a Juh estamos com a vida muito corrida...Esperamos que vocês gostem do capítulo, e ainda hoje nós postaremos outro,ok? Bjks... comenteem_


	54. Expectador

_Narrado por Seth Clearwater_

_Enquanto Matt e Leah se pegam, Renée ataca, Seth "vigia"..._

A noite estava fria e eu estava emburrado. Era a maior sacanagem comigo. Eu não era mais criança. Só porque eu tinha quinze anos não significava que eu não podia fazer parte da diversão. Era a maior sacanagem não me deixarem treinar com os vampiros, isso sim.

Minha irmã a essa hora devia estar na bem boa. _Com o Matthew_. Fala sério. Se ele machucasse a minha irmã... Adeus traqueia. Ele que me aguardasse. A minha mãe era muito boazinha. Acreditou logo de cara que o cara era do bem e que a história com o Sam não iria se repetir, eu estou de olho, ninguém mais vai magoar minha irmãzinha.

_Sinto muito_. A voz de Sam ecoou na minha mente. Ele, pelo visto, estava prestando atenção na minha linha de pensamento. E o pensamento dele por trás das desculpas era mais claro que suas palavras. O cara realmente se culpava por ter tido um impriting com a nossa prima Emily e ter magoado tanto a minha irmã.

_Fica tranquilo._ Respondi. _Agora ela pelo menos está mais mansa, você deveria ficar é feliz, agora não terá problemas quanto ao passado de vez, acabou._Tentei fazer graça para aliviar o clima. Relembrando todos os momentos infernais com Leah antes dela ter um impriting.

_É, ela está e ainda bem que todo aquele dilema acabou._Todos concordaram com tom de alívio. Desde que Leah tinha tido um impriting, conviver com a mente dela já não era a mesma coisa que viver no inferno, era mais próximo ao céu. O ruim é quando ela se distraia e aí deixava escapar os momentos dela com o _Matthew_. Argh! Era nojento... Ou então quando o_Matthew_ virava uma sarna e seguia a Leah, na forma de lobo, para cima e para baixo. Poxa eu sou irmão dela, não preciso presenciar ou ver na mente de Leah esses momentos melosos, eca! É uma melação danada, é muito diabetes para minha açúcar, ops! É muito açúcar para minha diabetes!

Voltando a minha outra linha de pensamento, eu não culpava o Sam. Fala sério. Não tinha como culpar. Ele era só mais uma vitima, da mesma forma que Leah era. O impriting não é lá famoso por respeitar o coração dos outros. Quando ele acontece... buuummm... já foi. Quem levar um pé na bunda por não ter sido o "premiado" pelo impriting, que se conforme.

Embora eu ainda me pergunte o que Leah viu no tal do _Matthew_para poder ter um impriting. Mas ela estava feliz. A questão é que o cara era bacana, mas não tinha impriting. Tinha livre arbitro do mesmo jeito que a Emily tinha. E se... ele... um novo amor?

Eu arrancaria a traqueia dele, ah, eu arrancaria mesmo, bem lentamente para ele sentir bastante dor.

_Olha o irmão mais novo tendo crise de ciúme._ Jared zombou.

_Não é tua irmã... Se fosse você me entenderia._ Comentei em tom distraído.

_Fica tranquilo. Está mais fácil a Leah enjoar dele que ele dela. Como você mesmo acabou de lembrar, o cara parece uma sarna._ Jacob comentou.

Pelos olhos do Jared eu podia acompanhar _toda_ falta de movimento que a orla da nossa floresta apresentava no momento. Ele estava vigiando o perímetro da nossa reserva. E de vez em quando corria um pouco mais além para ter certeza que não estávamos tendo nenhuma surpresa.

Pelos olhos do Jacob eu podia vê-lo olhando a Bella. O cara era louco, um cego, isso sim! Estava na cara que a Bella gostava dele como amigo, e o cara ficava todo babão...

_Fica na sua e me deixa em paz._ Jacob rosnou por pensamento para mim, eu já falei que tem vezes que não é bom ter a minha mente ligada com a dos outros lobos? Não? Falei agora, não é muito bom não!

Pelos olhos do Sam eu realmente podia me divertir. Os caras lutavam com vontade. O tal grandão, o Emmett lutava com o loiro médico. O tal Jasper parecia que estava tendo dificuldade de manter o Edward concentrado. Parecia que o vampiro não conseguia deixar de ver o entrosamento do Jacob com a Bella.

_Seth, que tal deixar de olhar aqui e se concentrar na Luna._ Jacob sugeriu novamente. Seus pensamentos quase reviravam os olhos para mim com impaciência, ô povinho chato, já me tiraram da luta, agora ficam me enchendo o saco... Esse povo me ama... Também uma pessoa maravilhosa que nem eu, quem não amaria.

_Cara, eu estou olhando. Mas aqui está chato. Parado demais._ Cometei. E para mostrar para eles olhei a casa da Luna, que ficava aqui na reserva mesmo.

Eu estava escondido, na forma de lobo, na floresta que ficava atrás da casa dos Brendon. Tudo estava quieto tinha mais de uma hora. Pelo ritmo do coração deles eu podia jurar que não tinha uma viva alma acordada dentro daquela casinha amarela e azul.

_Pelo menos você tem que olhar. Aqui nem isso tem. Só arvores e mais arvores._ Jared resmungou por pensamento.

_Concentrem-se, rapazes._Sam mandou. _Jacob saia de perto da Bella antes que isso dê motivo para aquele vampiro vir para cima da gente. Não confio neles e quero manter o máximo possível nosso acordo de paz._

_Isso é uma ordem?_ Jacob desafiou.

_Não. Mas se eu ver que você começou a passar dos limites isso será._ Sam respondeu desgostoso.

Jacob para provocar deu uma lambida no rosto da Bella que caiu na gargalhada como uma criança feliz.

Pelos olhos de Sam vi o Edward parar longe antes de receber um golpe do tal Jasper.

— Jacob, você é um palhaço. — Bella comentou rindo.

Sam rosnou por pensamento. _Jacob, o que você está fazendo?_

_Não estou fazendo nada._ Jacob respondeu de modo inocente. Os pensamentos por trás das palavras desmentiam totalmente a afirmação dele.

— Jacob. — Edward comentou se aproximando. A face sem expressão, a voz, dura. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

Eu juro que podia ouvir por trás desse "alguma coisa", algo como: "precisa que eu quebre a sua fuça?".

_Ele que tente!_ Jacob falou de modo confiante.

Todos nós sabíamos que o Edward era um leitor de mente. E sinceramente, era consenso geral que Jacob estava sendo abusado. Em minha opinião eu gostava do cara, era sempre na dele. Na opinião do Jared, ele estava torcendo para o Jacob cair dentro.

— Não me provoque cachorro. — Edward falou.

— Edward. — Bella o repreendeu.

Pelos olhos do Jacob vi o Edward sentando no braço da poltrona reclinável e abraçando a Bella e dando um beijo na testa dela.

— Não se preocupe amor. Eu e Jacob estamos apenas conversando. — Edward falou de modo doce.

_Bom mentiroso_. Comentei. _Se eu não tivesse acompanhando até eu acreditaria que vocês só estão conversando._

_Esse sanguessuga vai ter que melhorar um dia, nesse quesito sinceridade._ Jacob comentou revirando os olhos. _Qual é sanguessuga? Não gosta de uma competição saudável?_Jacob provocou.

_JACOB!_ Sam repreendeu com o tom característico do alfa. A ordem estava vindo, era questão de tempo.

— É claro. Mas não tem nada aqui. — Edward respondeu com um sorriso que dizia muitas coisas.

Tradução livre: "claro que ele gostava de competição saudável, mas não tinha o que competir ali".

_Cara, ela está gravida. De que competição você está falando?_Jared perguntou ao Jacob, perdido com o rumo da conversa.

_Bella estar gravida não significa que eu não possa lutar por ela._Jacob respondeu.

— Sim. Nossa filha vai nascer daqui a alguns dias, Jacob. E depois Bella e eu vamos marcar a data de casamento, sim. Obrigado por perguntar.

Tradução livre: "sendo mais claro, teremos nossa filha e nos casaremos e adeus qualquer ilusão, cachorro".

_Você é tãooooo palhaço, Seth._ Sam comentou, embora ele concordasse em gênero, número e grau. Isso ele não podia negar.

Bella acompanhava a conversa, aparentemente unilateral, como quem acompanha uma partida de tênis.

_Ora, sanguessuga. Casamento se desmancha ate na porta do altar. E estamos no século vinte e um. Nada impedi que assim que ela ver o erro que está cometendo ela venha para o meu lado._

— Não me diga Jacob. Então impriting é assim a primeira vista? Isso é legal. Não sabia que você ainda não tinha tido. Tenho certeza que assim que você tiver você não vai sofrer por deixar uma namorada por causa do impriting. — Edward comentou sorrindo.

_Cara, o cara joga bem._Jared comentou admirado. _Quem está de fora não faz ideia do que está acontecendo de verdade. E quem está dentro está vendo que você está sendo nocauteado, Jacob._

Sam resolveu me "imitar", paga pau é foda, mas eu deixo, eu deixo, me imitar vai ser bom, aumenta meu Ibope. _Tradução livre, Jacob: "Ela seria sua se você tivesse tido um impriting. Como não teve, deixe de dar em cima dela. Porque um dia você vai ter um impriting e se ela por um acaso fosse para o seu lado, iria acabar magoada"._ E depois com pesar, Sam completou. _Não cometa o meu erro, Jacob. Todos nós sabemos o como Leah sofreu até pouco tempo. A mente compartilhada dela não nos deixava enganar. Pelo menos agora ela está feliz. E Bella já está feliz com o sanguessuga dela. Então, sossegue o seu facho._

Jacob, claro, rosnou em desagrado.

Sam se sentia muito incomodado. Embora a atual situação de Leah e a felicidade dela, aliviasse um pouco sua culpa passada.

_Isso não significa que eu não possa lutar._Jacob pensou. Mas ele no fundo concordava com tudo.

— O que vocês tanto falam? — Bella perguntou.

— Estávamos apenas comentando sobre a sua felicidade, amor. — Edward comentou dando um leve beijo nos lábios da Bella.

Jacob quase vomitou com a cena.

_Será que ela não sente o fedor dele?_Jared indagou com nojo.

_Ela é humana. Vampiros só fedem para nós, os inimigos naturais deles._Sam respondeu.

_Olha, sanguessuga..._Jacob começou novamente.

_Jacob!_ Sam alertou.

_Fica tranquilo, Sam. Agora é coisa séria._Jacob respondeu, passando pela mente dele a intenção. Todos suspiramos de alívio e frustação. Até que seria bom um _fight_. _O que você vai fazer com a Bella durante a guerra? Vai a deixar participar? Ficar no meio?_

— Qual a sua sugestão? — Edward perguntou.

— Suges... Sugestão para quê? — Bella perguntou no meio de um bocejo.

— Para a hora da guerra, amor.

— Eu quero ficar com você.

— Mas não pode ficar na guerra, amor. É perigoso.

— Eu quero ficar com você.

— Temos que te levar para um lugar seguro.

— Não me importo. Quero ficar com... — Outro bocejo. —...com você.

— Eu não vou poder ficar, amor. Tenho que lutar e garantir que vou conseguir eliminar qualquer risco para você, querida.

— Se você ficar aqui na guerra eu também quero ficar.

— Amor...

Bella o interrompeu.

— Escuta, Edward. Eu sei o que é ficar sem você. Quase fiquei louca, está bem? Não quero passar por isso novamente. Muito menos ficar tensa pensando se você vai se sair bem numa lutar ou ficar pirando se você vai se dar mal. Então ou eu fico com você na guerra. Ou eu fico com você em um abrigo.

Edward ficou olhado para Bella por um tempo. O treino esquecido. Todos estavam prestando atenção na Bella, no Edward e no Jacob. Por fim, Edward quebrou o silencio.

— Jogo sujo, Bella.

— Eu nunca disse que jogaria limpo.

— Eu fico com você, amor. Se for isso que você quer, eu fico.

— É o que eu quero. — Bella falou relaxando na poltrona.

— Jasper... — Edward começou, mas o loiro o interrompeu.

— Já escutei. Vai em frente.

— A Bella está sendo pessimista. Você vai perder toda a diversão. — Uma vampira que não passava do metro e meio falou.

— Alice... — Edward a repreendeu. A pequena apenas dispensou a repreensão sorrindo brilhantemente.

Bella por sinal estava começando a fungar e os olhos a encher de lágrimas.

— Desculpe Edward. Não queria parecer como se estivesse tendo que decidir entre mim e sua família.

Num movimento rápido, Edward sentou na poltrona e colocou Bella sentada em seu colo. Ela logo se ajeitou nele, a cabeça debaixo do queixo dele.

— Você é minha família, Bella. E a razão da minha vida. Você e nossa filha são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida.

_Okei. Chega de tanto doce pra cá e para lá. Onde você vai leva-la?_Jacob perguntou com impaciência.

— Em algum lugar longe daqui. Algum local que ela esteja totalmente segura.

_Que tal esse local?_Jacob perguntou mostrando a ele a encosta de um morro.

— É um bom local, Jacob. Mas tem um porém. Eles têm o cheiro dela. Temos que ter um local que seja possível leva-la sem deixar um rastro para eles seguirem.

Do outro lado, Jasper se manifestou.

— O cheiro não é de todo mal. Ter o cheiro dela vindo para essa clareira vai garantir que eles não se espalhem para a cidade.

Carlisle acrescentou seu ponto de vista.

— Mas se tirarmos ela daqui, para onde levarmos ela, vai formar um novo rastro. Por enquanto o rastro dela está dando na nossa casa. É melhor assim.

Esme se envolveu na conversa também.

— Na nossa casa não dá. Tem a mãe da Bella.

Jacob resolveu se pronunciar.

_Podemos criar um rastro novo que termine aqui na clareira. Depois eu carrego a Bella e então o meu cheiro vai camuflar o cheiro dela._

— É uma boa ideia. Embora eu não sei se você pode carrega-la em segurança.

_Qual é sanguessuga?_

— O que é uma boa ideia? — Carlisle, o vampiro médico, perguntou.

— Jacob está se oferecendo para camuflar o cheiro da Bella quando tirar ela daqui. — Edward respondeu.

— Mas para onde vão levar ela. Para a mansão? E a Renée? — Esme perguntou insegura.

Todos nós e eles respondemos um não.

Resolvi sugerir um local. Mostrei na mente de toda a alcateia uma casa velha que eu encontrei um dia desses andando pela floresta deles, enquanto procurava o cheiro do tal Royce e do tal fedidão.

— Esse é o chalé do matrimônio. — Edward comentou.

— É um bom local. — Esme falou feliz.

_Então ótimo. Eu tiro a Bella daqui e levo ela até esse tal chalé do matrimônio._Jacob falou com desgosto visível pelo nome do chalé.

— O que é o chalé do matrimônio, Edward? — Bella perguntou quase dormindo no colo dele. Nem parecia que o cara era feito de gelo. Tudo bem que a Bella estava mais embrulhada que um burrito, mas mesmo assim...

— Cada vez que um membro da minha família refaz os votos de casamento, vai para um chalé e fica morando lá até a gente se mudar. Em cada cidade que temos uma casa, temos a uns vinte quilômetros da casa, um chalé de matrimônio. O chalé daqui de Forks já foi usado três vezes só pelo Emmett e a Rosalie. — Edward explicou. — E por tanto, já foi reconstruído três vezes. Eles sempre desmontam a casa no furor sexual deles.

Todos nós fizemos um grande esforço para não pensar em um furor sexual entre dois vampiros. Foi difícil. Mas antes o esforço que imaginar a cena grotesca, meu deus esse povo não tem pena de mim! Tenho que ficar imaginando essas coisa! Eca...

— Hummm. — Bella resmungou mais dormindo que acordada.

No fundo, perto de uma pedra, Emmett, o grandão, desmoronou no chão com as mãos na face e começou a chorar.

_O que deu nele?_ Indaguei.

— Rosalie está internada. — Edward explicou. Minha cabeça deu um nó. Vampiros por um acaso ficam doentes? E como é a internação de um vampiro? Eles botam soro? Monitoram a falta de batimento cardíaco? Ou...

Comecei a imaginar a cena.

_O coração está batendo. Rápido. Chamem a emergência. Ela está muito doente._ Ou então algo como: _A temperatura está em 37 graus. Rápido, ela está com febre._Minha mente fez ainda outro quadro: _Não estamos achando a veia, aliás, não estamos conseguindo furar a pele. Esse é um estado grave de marmorização da pele. Chamem a emergência._E outro cara respondendo ao primeiro: _Fácil, pegue uma britadeira e vamos abrir um furinho na pele dela para colocar o soro._E então o médico vampiro falando: _Soro não. Sangue. Ela precisa de sangue._ O enfermeiro responderia: _Claro, ela está extremamente pálida, vamos botar sangue nela. Está com anemia aguda._

— Até que você deu uma boa ideia, Seth.

_O que foi que eu falei demais?_

Mas Edward me ignorou.

— Pai? Porque a gente não tenta dar sangue para Rosalie?

Naquele momento, se eu me concentrasse, acho que poderia ver luzinhas de natal brilhando no nariz de todos sanguessugas. Até o grandão Emmett parecia que tinha se iluminado.

— Vamos tentar. Pode da certo. — Carlisle falou.

Está vendo eu sou uma pessoa super inteligente... Pessoa com eu não há, eu sou...

_Chega Seth, já faz gracinhas demais por hoje!_Disse o Sam, poxa só querem cortar o meu barato, assim não vale!

— Treino encerrado. Vamos para casa. — O tal Jasper falou.

Edward levantou com Bella no colo e começou a sair, mas Jacob o interrompeu.

_Deixe eu me transformar de volta e eu levo ela daqui. Já é amanhã a guerra, não é?_Edward aquiesceu com a cabeça. _Eu tiro ela daqui e já levo ela para esse tal chalé do matrimônio._

— Certo. — Edward concordou.

Os outros vampiros tinha picado a mula. Sam também já está se mexendo para zuretar a mula manca. Eu, já estava quase tirando um cochilo. Jared estava correndo, mais uma vez, pelo perímetro da floresta para ver se estava tudo certo. E de repente, eu já não sentia a presença de Jacob na minha mente. Ele tinha se transformado em humano novamente. E sem Sam para olhar a cena, eu fiquei sem saber o desfecho.

Soltei um bocejo demorado. Deitei nas minhas patas. Olhei mais uma vez, para garantir, a casa dos Brendon. Tudo quieto. Todos dormindo. Não tinha nada demais tirar um cochilo, tinha?

[N/B]Pessoal, mais um capítulo, esperamos que vocês gostem, tentamos colocar o Seth como um aprendiz de Emmett, esperamos também que possam achar engraçado, tanto quanto achamos ao escrever o capítulo...

Bjks, boa noite, e comenteem!

[N/A]Gente, eu tenho que desabafar. Quando eu mando os capítulos para a May betar, eles vão meio chocho, meio vai-não-vai, e depois ficam uma maravilha. Vocês não concordam comigo?

Bom, deixando o puxasaquismo de lado, vamos lá.

Pessoal, a fic está entrando na reta final. É pois, é. Nâo parece mais está. Talvez tenham mais dez cap, mas acho que não.

Quero desde já agradecer as leitoras virtuais e as leitoras fantasmas por estarem acompanhando a fic e por favoritarem ela. Eu e a May somos muito gratas por todos os reviews que recebemos, e se demoramos para responder é pq a vida é corrida mesmo, mas queremos deixar bem claro que amamos todas vocês.

Então um super hiper mega beijo para essas flores:

Thamy-Cullen

Julia Hale

Filha de Poseidon

Amanda Salvatore

danielasilva

Cullen_Cris

Dimila

pryla

Carla Colares

Crismaria

Blair Taker

AniieMasen

thais_sixe

Mariza

Rayane Rodrigues

Zenilda

monicarosa

Pol

AnaCarolina

ceciliamarlene

Carol Pinesi

RoCullen

rosyn_cullen

Damond06

fran_silva

JujuhAlmeida

DeniseBelle26

IzAKeiroz

Bellamelocullen

_**E por aquelas que comentaram nesse site:**_

_**Nara Rosa**_

_**Imorrison**_

E agora eu gostaria de requisitar a ajudinha de vocês.

O que vocês preferem, o Anjo falando com o pessoal (entenda-se pessoal como a família Cullen) ou o Dean e o Sam aparecendo?

Vocês acham que a Rosalie deve ser curada ou não?

Vocês acham que as duas sobreviventes (Luna e Lauren) devem sobreviver ao Royce ou não?

Você querem que o Charlie consiga dar um créu na Renée?

Deem a opinião de vocês e ela será colocada na fic...

E enquanto isso, nos sigam no Twitter ou no facebook

jipl = /#!/jurema_paes ou então .?id=100003625761735

May-Dourado = /#!/MahNDourado


	55. A Guerra Está para Começar

2° Temporada – A Guerra Está para Começar...

Hoje temos vários pontos de vista... Edward, Jacob, Seth, Emmett... e mais dois participantes na história!

**Por Jacob Black**

Me inclinei em direção a poltrona reclinável. Bella já dormia profundamente. Enruguei o nariz sentindo o fedor do vampiro que a segurava em seu colo. Assim que aninhei Bella em meus braços tive que me segurar para não fazer uma careta. Ela fedia tanto quanto ele. Também pudera, vivia com ele, beijava ele (Eca. Como se beija um morto sem sentir nojo?), e sabe mais o que ela fazia com ele (Deus, não quero nem imaginar... Ela deveria ser minha... Deveria carregar um filho meu...Ela deveria me amar, eu sou o melhor para ela...)

— Olha aqui, cachorro. — O sanguessuga, vulgo carrapato gigante, digo, Edward, começou a falar. — Você também não cheira nada bem para mim. E eu já disse para você, indiretamente, mas disse. Você não teve nenhum impriting com Bella. Se fosse para ter, você já teria tido. Vi na mente do Sam como funcionou para ele, como funciona para todos os lobos. Então, nem Bella deveria ser sua e nem minha filha deveria ser sua.

— Mas você a abandonou. A fez sofrer. Fez ela se sentir insignificante durante meses... E eu ainda não entendo como ela pode continuar com você. Fui eu, está entendendo, fui eu, que estive com ela. Fui eu que levantei a moral dela. Fui eu que estive do lado dela enquanto você batia suas presas por aí sem se importa com ela ou com esse monstrinho que ela carrega no ventre.

Todos já tinham ido embora. Nenhum da minha espécie estava por perto e nem os carrapatos gigantes estavam por perto. Bella, mesmo fedendo a alvejante paraguaio, estava aninhada no meu colo, enquanto o pernilongo gigante estava na minha frente, agora de pé, me encarando como se quisesse me degolar... (Ele que tente...). E eu estava despejando para fora o que estava entalado na minha garganta desde o dia que ele tinha voltado para Forks, desde o dia que Bella tinha voltado para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido...

— Dobre sua língua para falar sobre a minha filha. Ela não é uma monstra. Ela será apenas uma hibrida como o Matt é. E por falar nele. Não foi só você que deu apoio para Bella enquanto eu cometia o maior erro da minha vida. Matt também esteve com ela...

— Ah, claro. Como pude esquecer o Edward Paraguaio que apareceu por aqui? — Falei com sarcasmo ao mesmo tempo em que o Pernilongo continuava falando.

— Cometi um erro? Cometi. Admito. E me arrependo toda vez que sinto minha filha se mexer no ventre de Bella. Me arrependo toda vez que vejo o olhar arisco que Bella por vezes ainda lança na minha direção. Me arrependo toda vez que pego na mente sua ou de algum estudantes _flashs_ do momento que estive longe. Mas o meu erro não te dá direito de achar que ela é sua propriedade. Não te dá direito de pensar que ela deveria ser sua...

Interrompi-o.

— Ah, sim, tenho certeza que você se arrepende. — Falei com escárnio. — Se arrepende tanto que chegou, tomou ela para si e não deu mais oportunidade para ninguém chegar perto dela.

Ele riu sem humor, com ar incrédulo.

— Você realmente acredita que Bella ainda estaria comigo se não me amasse? Você realmente acredita que eu a estou mantendo prisioneira a mim? — Era minha vez de rir com incredulidade. Se eu acreditava? Eu tinha certeza. — Você está louco, Jacob. Eu te garanto que se Bella não sentisse mais nada por mim, ou se o que dominasse os sentimentos dela fosse a magoa, ela por si mesma já teria pulado fora da nossa relação.

— E você deixaria? Você a deixaria livre para ser livre com que ela quisesse?

Ele entortou a boca, virou um pouco a cabeça, talvez para esconder a mascara de dor — a qual eu não dava à mínima — que se formou ali e depois falou:

— Bella sempre será livre. Se ela não me quiser mais... Se ela se apaixonar por outro... Se eu sentir o menor distanciamento dela em nossa relação... Eu a deixarei ir. — E depois ele me olhou com um olhar tão intenso, que me lembrou do mesmo olhar que Sam fazia quando falava de Emily — Isso mexeu em mim de modo desconfortante. O mesmo desconforto que Leah sentia até algum tempo atrás. — Mas não é isso que acontece Jacob. Todas as reações dela, todas as palavras dela, todos os gestos dela, tudo que ela faz, demonstra que ela ainda me quer que ela ainda me ama. — Ouvir isso e , saber que ele não estava mentindo, machuca demais, parecia que tinham me esfaqueado...não é pior! Não desejo isso a ningém. — Sinto muito, Jacob. Se eu pudesse escolher por ela... Se eu pudesse interferir na ordem das coisas... Eu sei que de um jeito torto, você seria o melhor para ela. Por que com você ela seria humana, envelheceria e não precisaria ser transformada e condenada à eternidade e depois viver de mentiras... Mas eu não posso fazer nada, Jacob. Por que eu a amo, porque eu não posso a fazer amar ninguém que ela não queira amar, porque ela me ama. Não posso fazer nada porque não posso mudar quem _você é_, Jacob. Você não pode ignorar que cedo ou tarde você terá um impriting. É isso que você quer? Você quer que Bella sofra como Leah sofreu até pouco tempo atrás?

Como um cachorro que de certa forma eu era, podia até ver meu rabo imaginário entrando no meio das minhas pernas, como se eu tivesse recebido uma bronca por algo que eu merecia.

Mas ele não iria fazer isso comigo. Era verdade o que ele disse? Era. Mas eu ergui minha cabeça e fiz questão de provoca-lo. Eu podia não ficar com a Bella ou merece-la, mas tampouco eu deixaria de ter o prazer de atormentar ele. E foi o que eu fiz. Comecei a passar na minha mente todos os momentos que tive com Bella enquanto ele esteve fora. Ele ofegou e apoiou as mãos no joelho. Sam no fundo no fundo nunca me impediria do que eu estava fazendo. Para nós, lobos, justiça é sagrada, e o que eu estava fazendo era uma justiça. Era o que ele merecia.

— Vá, Jacob. Vá antes que eu me arrependa de te deixar vivo. — Ele falou com voz esvanecida.

— Tente. — Provoquei me virando e indo em direção à floresta. Sabia que ele não me atacaria. Não enquanto eu tivesse Bella em meu colo.

— Nem sem ela. — Ele falou e eu estaquei no lugar, sem me virar para trás. Como assim ele não me atacaria mesmo se Bella não estivesse no meu colo? — Eu jamais poderia matar quem ela ama. Mesmo que eu esse alguém seja você.

— Então você admite que ela me ama? — Perguntei triunfante.

— Não do jeito que você gostaria, Jacob. Sinto muito. — Meu tom triunfante foi substituído pela tristeza da derrota.

Recomecei minha caminhada rumo ao tal Chalé do Matrimonio. Argh! Ainda teria que conversar com Seth para ele ficar lá, por perto... Eu é que não ficaria como espectador do amor dos _pombinhos_. Argh!

**Por Edward**

Observei Jacob ir com os dentes trincados: por ódio, por auto piedade, por ser ele quem ele era. Minha filha, ao contrário da mãe, estava acordada e em êxtase. Ela adora a voz do cachorro, adora a presença dele e pior era que mesmo ele sem falar nada, parecia, não, ela sentia a presença dele, e ficava feliz.

"Eu vou com meu Jacob, papai. Não é legal?" – Ela falou por pensamento. Não. Não era legal.

Enquanto isso o cachorro fazia questão de me atormentar com as lembranças mais cruéis que ele tinha em sua memória. Lembranças de uma Bella zumbi. Lembrança de uma Bella suicida fazendo manobras radicais em cima de uma moto. Lembranças de momentos íntimos... Lembranças de um beijo trocado entre eles. Um beijo quente e ardente. Isso acendia o ciúme dentro de mim. Era quase insuportável.

Com muito esforço me levantei da minha posição encurvada. À medida que Jacob se afastava, sua mente ia se calando para mim. E isso era um alívio. Mas o que ele tinha me mostrado nunca sairiam da minha memória. E eu nunca deixaria Bella saber que isso me machucava, pois eu até concordava que merecia essa pena. E Bella não precisava saber o quanto eu ainda me punia pelo tempo que a deixei... Era ruim demais ver esses _flashs_ de lembranças. Era ruim demais ver minha filha tão feliz por ele estar perto.

Bella dizia que Rennesme iria puxar a mim em tudo, que provavelmente até seria minha cópia fiel. Mas eu duvidava. Eu nunca gostaria de um cachorro. Ainda mais como esse desprezível do Jacob. Se a mente dele fosse, pelo menos, mais próxima da mente do Seth, seria melhor. Mas não, ele era intolerável. Quase tão intolerável como Leah tinha sido antes de ter tido um impriting com o Matt.

Pensando bem, bem que Jacob poderia ter um impriting. Quem sabe assim ele adoçava um pouco e deixasse de me dar, literalmente, dor de cabeça.

Comecei a correr em direção a minha casa. Teria uma ou duas horas de vantagem sobre Jacob, isso eu tinha certeza. Ele deixou bem claro que iria ao Chalé do Matrimônio a passos lentos, para aproveitar a presença de Bella e me torturar com o ciúme que ele sabia que eu sentiria. Mas eu, mesmo ardendo de ciúme, iria aproveitar esse tempo para poder deixar o lugar habitável. Ninguém entrava lá há pelo menos cinquenta anos.

Eram cinquenta anos de teias de aranha, de pó, de bolor, talvez até o tempo tenha danificado o chalé, embora a mente de Seth me mostrou que ela estava em perfeito estado... por fora. Mas e por dentro?

Cheguei a casa em menos tempo que previ. O fato de correr com a mente em Bella e no que tinha que fazer no Chalé tinha me dado mais velocidade. Ou talvez eu que não tenha reparado nos quilômetros corridos.

No andar superior a mente de Renée estava envergonhada por ter menstruado na hora errada e a mente de Charlie... Jesus. Era melhor eu sair dessa sintonia. Não queria imaginar e nem ver as coisas que esses dois aprontaram juntos...

Ao sair da mente deles, captei a mente de Alice e Jasper. Entrei na sala e me deparei com baldes, vassouras, rodos, espanadores, panos de chão, flanelas, desinfetantes... Tudo que era necessário para colocar o Chalé em ordem. O detalhe era que tudo estava multiplicado por três. E ainda uma mochila que parecia estar repleta de comida humana e... _sucos de beterraba_, claro.

Olhei para minha pequena irmã com a sobrancelha erguida, ainda parada na porta da frente. Ela sorria angelicamente para mim, sua mente estava concentrada em catar músicas infantis. A mente de Jasper estava resignada, por falta de uma palavra melhor.

— Que foi? — Alice perguntou se fazendo de desentendida, ao perceber minha falta de reação.

Apontei para os apetrechos a minha frente, embora a mente de Jasper já me revelasse bastante.

— Você não achou mesmo que iria para a faxina sozinho, achou? — Ela perguntou rindo. — Além do mais eu nunca perderia a oportunidade de fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Se eu algum dia deixar vocês organizarem as coisas do jeito de vocês, terei dó de quem desfrutar.

— Tudo bem. Mas porque você está cantando canções...? — Deixei a pergunta no ar, porque ela por si própria respondia tudo. Jasper revirou os olhos, e pensou:

"— Minha mente é um tumulo..."

— Oras, estou treinando para ninar minha sobrinha. — Alice falou com as mãos na cintura. Seu semblante queria deixar claro que a resposta era obvia.

Eu a olhei incrédulo. É sério que ela queria que eu caísse nessa? Respirei fundo e resolvi deixar de lado. Com ela era melhor deixar o tempo se explicar.

— Vamos então. — Falei pegando parte das coisas.

— Vamos. — Jasper falou desanimado, também pegando algumas coisas. — _"A que ponto eu cheguei pela Alice. Virei faxineira. É Jasper. Era o tempo que você era um tenente... Agora é pau mandado da mulher. Toma. Quem mandou eu a amar loucamente. Deu nessa. Faxina uma casa hoje... carrega compras amanhã... Edward Cullen, se você falar para a Alice o que eu estou pensado..._

Tive que me controlar para não ri, se Alice soubesse disso. mas eu não sou louco de me meter na relação desses dois. Alice podia ter um metro e meio de altura, mas era mais perigosa que todos nós juntos. E como diz o ditado... Em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher.

Nós três nos botamos a correr. Alice deixou seu _mistério_ de lado e passou a me mostrar todo o trabalho que teríamos pela frente. Seguindo um rumo que evitava deixar nosso rastro, começamos a pular de copas em copas de árvores. Era mais seguro assim e evitaria deixar qualquer rastro meu que levasse alguém ao Chalé. Afinal, até o mais burro dos vampiros saberia que onde eu estaria, Bella também estaria. Eu era outro, que como Jasper pensava, era pau mandado da mulher. Nunca teria nada que Bella pedisse para mim que eu não fizesse sorrindo.

— Vai dar certo isso Alice? Ninguém vai achar nosso rastro? — Perguntei.

Alice revirou o futuro. Era negro, era esfumaçado, era borrado.

— Muitos lobos no meio, uma Bella grávida e pronto. Não consigo ver nada, Edward. Desculpe.

Assenti. Estávamos fazendo o melhor que podíamos.

— Acho que dará certo. Vampiros quando estão atrás de sangue só tentam rastrear aquele sangue, mais nada. O sangue de Bella está sendo camuflado pela catinga do Jacob. E se não chover, o cheiro de Bella vai leva-los direto para o campo que queremos. — Jasper garantiu.

— Não vai chover. — Alice garantiu.

— Sendo assim, duvido que eles estando com sede terão algum raciocínio para buscar outras formas de chegar em Bella. — Jasper concluiu seu pensamento.

Suspirei com desconforto.

— É. Mais tem um porém. Temos os vampiros. Okei. Eles podem pensar assim. Mas também temos um demônio que pelo visto consegui ir para onde quer e quando quer.

— Essa pode ser a parte difícil. — Jasper concordou.

— E temos o Royce. — Alice completou. — Não sabemos como destruir ele.

— Por falar em Royce, Carlisle foi para o hospital? — Perguntei.

— Foi. Vão tentar dar sangue para Rosalie. Acho que vai dar certo! — Alice comentou fuçando o futuro.

— Acho? Cadê a vidente vinte e quatro horas?

— Não sei. Saiu. Foi dar uma faxina num Chalé aqui mesmo em Forks. — Alice comentou rindo. Nós a acompanhamos.

— Espero que ninguém mais morra... — Jasper divagou.

— Se Deus quiser, ninguém vai. — Alice reconfortou.

— Deus... — Falei com um pouco de ceticismo. — Ele olharia para vampiros? Sugadores de sangue? Duvido.

Não podia negar que, ao que parecia, algumas "orações" minhas tinham sido atendidas, mas eu não podia esperar mais do que isso. Não quando somos nós que acabamos com a vida que Deus criou, ao sugar cada gota de sangue que podíamos...

Paramos em frente ao Chalé... Era a hora da faxina...

**Por Emmett**

Será que daria certo? Será que eu teria minha Rosalie de volta? Eu não sabia a resposta, mas olhava com certa ansiedade as bolsas de sangue que estavam em volta da cama dela. Tínhamos debatido durante quase uma hora qual a melhor solução e por incrível que pareça, qual o melhor sangue...

Estávamos no quarto do hospital. Minha mãe estava prostrada aos pés da cama da minha amada Ursa. Ela tinha tanta expectativa quanto eu. Meu pai estava preparando uma espécie de tubo de alimentação. Ele abriu a boca da minha Loiraça, enfiou um pouco, o que pareceu para mim, muito. E já se preparava para começar a alimentá-la com sangue. Eu estava do lado direito da cama e meu pai do lado esquerdo. A porta do quarto, obviamente, trancada para nenhum curioso ver nada que não devesse ver.

— Minha filha se orgulhava tanto por ser como você Carlisle, nunca ter bebido sangue humano... — Esme comentou com certa tristeza.

Realmente esse era o maior orgulho da minha Ninfomaníaca. Mas era uma tentativa. E não era como se nós pudéssemos trazer um urso para dentro do hospital, falar 'com licenças' para as pessoas que olhassem com curiosidade, e depois o enfiasse dentro do quarto para dilacerar a garganta dele... Sem chance...

Mas por incrível que pareça, a cena se formou na minha cabeça.

_— __Vem. Vem. Vem. — Eu falava puxando o urso que estava todo amarrado, tentando o fazer passar pela porta do hospital. As mulheres da recepção começaram a dar gritos histéricos por ter um animal desse porte tão dentro da ala médica de Forks._

_Meu pai chegou e tentou acalmar as coisas, sem realmente conseguir. Eu estava vestindo uma camisa larga e uma calça tão larga que mostrava a borda da minha cueca, e falava._

_— __Sou o entregador do Fast Food Animal. Ligue e peça seu urso, e se ele não chegar em meia hora, sua refeição sai de graça. Entregamos também leões da montanha, cervos, coelhos e guaxinins. E para os mais ousados também podemos entregar, ainda vivo, cobras da sua preferência._

_A moça meio estática, mas querendo ser eficiente, me olhava com os olhos arregalados e falava com uma voz sem inflexão._

_— __Para quem é exatamente a entrega, senhor entregador?_

_— __Para minha esposa, digo, namorada, Rosalie Hale._

_A recepcionista balançou a cabeça quase que mecanicamente e me informou o quarto._

_O urso ainda se debatia rugindo, arrastei-o pelo corredor adentro. O piso era de cerâmica, à medida que eu conseguia arrastar o urso, iam ganhando dois pares de uma trinca de arranhados. E o urso rugindo. E eu puxando._

_O problema seria o fazer passar pela porta do quarto da minha ursinha. Mas tudo bem. Eu arranquei a porta, refazendo o umbral da porta até ficou três vezes maior do que era, e entrei com o urso. Perto da cama de minha Loiruda eu cortei o pescoço do bichano e deixei o sangue escorrer..._

Sai do meu devaneio vendo o liquido vermelho preencher o tubo de alimentação da minha garota. O cheiro de sangue preenchendo cada molécula de ar dentro do quarto. E por incrível que pareça aquilo não me deu sede. Talvez porque eu soubesse que disso podia depender a recuperação da minha Boazuda.

Ouvimos atentamente o sangue fazer seu caminho pela garganta dela e depois entrando no espaço que poderia ser considerável o nosso estômago. Nós não tínhamos estomago. Nunca mais teríamos.

— Olha a cor dela! — Minha mãe comentou.

Sim, eu estava vendo. Carlisle aquiesceu resplandecendo felicidade. Minha Rosalie estava ficando com um pálido normal, pelo menos normal para o nosso padrão, e não mais com um pálido acinzentado com estava antes.

Poderia estar funcionando?

O peito de Rosalie subia e descia mais rápido. Ela provava o ar, agora. Poderia ela saber pelo cheiro que eu estava aqui por ela? Que nossa mãe estava aqui e nosso pai também?

De repente a própria boca da minha Ursona começou a sugar o liquido. Era quase que um milagre que estava acontecendo diante de nossos olhos. E logo em seguida, as mãos de Rosalie estavam se abrindo e se fechando. Peguei uma mão com ansiedade. Ela apertou-a, mas logo soltou. Levou ambas as mãos para o tubo de alimentação. Parecia que ela temia que nós tirássemos dela aquilo...

O barulho de sucção era intenso. Ela devia estar com muita sede. Como não tínhamos pensando nisso? Sorte a minha que um dos cachorros teve a ideia. Isso era bom...

E então a primeira bolsa de sangue já estava vazia. Somente um leve tom avermelhado cobria a parte interna daquela bolsa plástica. As paredes da bolsa já estavam unidas e se enrugando pela a intensidade da sucção de minha Rosalie...

— Calma, filha. Calma. Essa bolsa já acabou. — Carlisle falou de modo tranquilizador, retirando a bolsa que estava conectada ao tubo de alimentação.

Minha Loiraça abriu os olhos... Vermelho intenso... Esse era o resultado da sua nova dieta...

E balbuciando como se fosse uma criança falando suas primeiras palavras, eu escutei sua voz encantado.

— Não. — Minha Gostosa falou de modo lento, quase sonolento. — Não quero mais. Já basta a cor dos meus olhos... Vai levar tanto tempo para voltar ao normal...

E levaria. Até o corpo dela terminar de consumir o sangue humano agora ingerido, levaria mais de seis meses de caça, uma vez por semana, até o olhar vermelho sangue se tornar dourado.

— Mas é para o seu bem, querida. — Minha mãe falou. — Talvez você precise de mais sangue. Você ainda não está cem por cento.

Eu comecei a acariciar os cabelos dela e então ela focou seu olhar em mim. O olhar dela me suplicava algo. Retribui seu olhar.

— O que foi Rose? — Pedi.

Nunca fui bom em traduz olhares. Ainda mais agora, que eu estava tomado pela emoção de ver minha Rose ali, de volta quando pensei que nunca mais seria possível...

— Eu preciso pedir desculpas...

Ela falou ao mesmo tempo em que escutamos duas batidinhas leves na porta. Ficamos tensos. Quem poderia ser? A doutora Kimberly não era. Ela tinha saído daqui depois da Alice a arrastar porta a fora, nós ainda estávamos discutindo naquele momento se dar sangue humano realmente era uma opção viável.

Nos olhamos. A tensão preenchendo o quarto. E meu pai, escondendo primeiro a bolsa debaixo do travesseiro de Rosalie... Depois ele caminhou até a porta, olhou brevemente para nós e abriu...

**Por Seth Clearwater**

_Estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da lanchonete do McDonald. Uma morena de tirar o folego e com traços indígenas vinha em minha direção._

_Ela usava uma blusinha branca bem justa ao corpo. Os seios estavam quase saltando a cada passo rebolado que ela dava. A blusa só estava abotoada por dois botões, que pareciam que estavam a ponto de estourar com aqueles belos mamões... Ela usava uma saia cor de rosa que mal chegava a coxa. Era toda pregada e quando o vento batia dava quase para ver a sua calcinha._

_Com um dedo ela me chamava. O dedo indicador dela se encurvava e apontava para mim e se encurvava depois. Ela realmente me chamava. Mandando beijos em minha direção._

_Na outra mão dela estava uma bandeja redonda que ela equilibrava com maestria. Em cima da badeja tinha três copos lotados de milk-shake de baunilha, o meu predileto. Tinha também cinco Big Mac com tudo que eu tinha direito._

— _Vem gostosa._— _Falei tanto para a garota apetitosa quanto para a comida._

_A garota com mais dois passou chegou até a mim. Eu não sabia o que eu gostaria de comer ali, naquele momento. Se era a garota ou se era a comida._

— _Oi, Seth._— _Ela falou com voz sedutora._— _Posso te servi?_— _A voz dela saiu cheia de sugestões._

— _Com toda certeza, boneca._— _Falei puxando ela para meu colo e ela gemeu descaradamente..._

_"__SETH CLEARWATER, OU VOCÊ ACORDA AGORA OU EU JURO QUE TE DOU UNS SAFANÕES..."_ A voz de Sam soou de repente na minha cabeça como um martelo batendo numa bigorna.

_"__Porra. Cacete. Vai acorda outro, louco. Estava aqui na minha tendo o melhor sonho da minha vida..."_

Mas Sam me interrompeu.

_"__Era para você estar vigiando a casa dos Brendon e não tendo sonhos eróticos. Eu e ninguém do bando somos obrigados a acompanhar mentalmente um sonho de um fedelho que nem sabe como funcionam as coisas entre um homem e uma mulher"._

Sam falou todo bravo para cima. Todos concordaram em uníssono. Menos eu, claro.

Eu me ofendi. É claro que eu sabia como funcionavam as coisas entre um homem e uma mulher, eles acham que eu ainda sou criança, mas eu não sou não. Era uma grande injustiça falar isso para mim. Homem e mulher se beijam, se tocam, conversam, não é?

_"__Ele ainda é criança, Sam. O caso ainda está perdido. Esquece."_Jared falou para o Sam.

_"__Eu. Não. Sou. Criança."_Respondi emburrado.

_"__Então tenha responsabilidade e vigie a casa dos Brendon."_Sam mandou com o tom característico do alfa que fez todos os meus músculos reagirem para obedece-lo.

Pô, cara. Era maior injustiça. Eu, aqui, tendo um sonho tão bom... Agora ia ter que vigiar a casa dos Brendon. Ficar olhando uma casa que não acontecia nada. E pior, meu estomago estava roncando de fome. E eu ainda estava com sono.

Olhei para casa diante de mim. Resolvi me mexer um pouco. Quem sabe assim o sono passava. Os três pares de coração batiam dentro da casa. Mas pelo visto alguém estava acordado.

Olhei para o céu, e pela posição da lua minguante podia jurar que eram entre quatro ou cinco horas da manhã.

_"__Posso me destransformar?"_ Pedi encarecidamente ao Sam.

Sam levou uma eternidade para responder. Mas enfim falou.

_"__Continue vigiando a casa, e qualquer coisa volta à forma de lobo. Tanto porque é sua defesa tanto para nos manter informado."_

_"__Fechado"._ Respondi contente. Seria injustiça dele se não me deixasse destransformar. Paul estava vigiando a tal Lauren na forma humana, então eu também podia. Não é?

Senti o ar vibrar a minha volta enquanto eu voltava à forma humana. Obviamente me vi ajoelhado no chão e pelado. Me levantei limpando os joelhos e as palmas das mãos. A dois metro da onde estava, sabia que eu encontraria uma calça em um galho de árvore. E foi o que eu fiz. Logo já estava vestindo a calça, que nem minha era. Pelo jeito era do Jacob... Ele que adora moletom.

Voltei a andar, dessa vez me dei à liberdade de chegar mais perto da casa. Espiei por uma fresta e era o pai da Luna. Provavelmente se preparando para ir trabalhar, ou sei lá o que.

Me encostei na parede e fiquei de vigia. Ali eu sabia que ninguém iria me pegar no flagra e por consequência não teria que dar explicações.

Aos poucos os outros dois corações foram ganhando mais força. Era a Senhora Brendon e a Luna acordando.

Quando o dia já estava amanhecendo, os pais de Luna saíram para trabalhar.

Bom, acho que meu turno tinha acabado. Dei um passo à frente, a garota ainda estava lá dentro. Era incrível, mas eu nunca tinha visto ela na minha vida, e estava lá, cuidando da garota.

Senti no espaço que tinha deixado uma vibração no ar. Estaquei no lugar. Não tinha ninguém ali antes, e alguém estava se transformando. Virei lentamente e foi então que eu vi. Era uma fumaça negra ganhando forma. A forma do mal cheiroso do tal Royce. Ele tinha vindo buscar a sua vitima, mas eu não iria deixar. Ele tinha pele e forma humana, mas em muitos lugares ainda se podia ver o musculo e os tendões. E para mim, na minha humilde opinião, ele era muito nojento.

Avancei a passos largos e ele olhou para mim sorrindo, e como se não houvesse parede alguma, ele entrou na casa.

Corri e contornei a casa, praticamente arrobando a porta entrei na casa pequena. Luna estava de pé, estática, olhando a figura a sua frente. Eu não podia ver o rosto dela, ela estava de costas para mim.

Sabia que na porrada eu não venceria ele. A tal loira vampira tinha tentado e não tinha dado certo. Então sem pensar duas vezes, me transformei em lobo. Os trapos de panos explodindo para todos os lados. Peguei a garota como um animal pega seu filhote. Ela ficou dependurada na minha boca pelas roupas que ela usava.

Ela não gritou, não falou, não se mexeu. Devia estar em choque.

Rosnei para o cara a minha frente em tom de aviso. Ele me olhou, olhando para o alto, pois na minha forma de lobo eu dava dois do tamanho dele.

E sem pensar muito, me pus a correr. Não consegui encontrar nenhuma mente de lobo. Talvez todos já tivessem se destransformado. Era dia, e eles tinham que viver aos olhos dos outros uma vida normal, para manter o disfarce.

A menina balançava na minha boca e continuava muda. Isso já estava me preocupando. Corri feito louco por dentro da floresta. No meio do percurso passei por um acampamento que estava vazio. Só tinha uma fogueira acesa. Sabia que o desgraçado estava na minha cola, mas as roupas da garota já estava rasgando.

A soltei no chão e me virei para o desgraçado. O fogo entre nós. Me inclinei sobre as minhas patas, pronto para lutar se fosse necessário, mesmo sabendo que eu podia acabar na mesma situação da tal vampira ou ainda pior, na mesma situação das outras garotas.

O tal Royce olhava para mim e para o fogo e então desapareceu.

Fiquei um tempo colocando todos os meus sentidos para funcionar. Podia ser um truque. Olhei para todos os lados e nada. Procurei escutar tudo e nada. E então olhei para a garota.

Ela me lembrava um pouco a garota dos meus sonhos... na lanchonete. Tinha traços indígenas e era linda. Mas ao contrário do meu sonho, ela vestia um vestido que ia um pouco abaixo do seu joelho. O cabelo era negro, liso e comprido. E então eu olhei em seus olhos que me encaravam e então a coisa mais estranha estava acontecendo.

Tudo girava, tudo mudava. Eu estava suspenso no ar. Sentia o ar vibrando por mim. Eu estava me destransformando sem querer, sem minha vontade. Eu estava ficando na forma humano e nu na frente dela.

Ela me olhava com olhos arregalados que foram ficando mais intensos à medida que minha mudança física ocorria na sua frente. Se antes ela estava em choque com toda certeza nada se comparava com o agora.

Mas para mim a maior mudança estava ocorrendo dentro de mim. Meu coração batia desesperado no peito. A vontade de a abraçar era grande e nem me importava de estar despido.

Eu sentia como se tudo o que eu senti nada mais valesse a pena. Ela era quem valia a pena, agora e sempre. Meu impriting aconteceu. Eu tinha encontrado o meu amor.

Seria, agora, o momento de uma longa conversa.

**Por Edward Cullen**

— Jacob, ou você cala a boca ou eu realmente vou perder a minha paciência com você. — Avisei pela quinta e ultima vez.

— Me faz calar, sanguessuga. — Jacob respondeu com desdém.

— Rapazes... — Bella começou. Nós dois olhamos feio para ela e ela levantou as mãos em rendição.

— Jacob, eu realmente não estou com muita paciência para seus insultos.

— Mas eu não estava insultando. — Ele tentou se fazer de inocente. — Só queria saber como faço para te contratar como faxineira.

Rosnei para ele em aviso.

Fazia uma meia hora que Alice e Jasper tinham saído daqui. Segundo ela, ela tinha buscar a Dr. Kimberly, pois queria ter uma conversa com ela sobre festas de casamento... Só não entendi o que ela quis dizer com _festas_,no plural. Afinal, segundo ela, Matt iria se casar assim ela ficara sabendo, e eu não sabia como, e tinha que chantageá-lo para conseguir organizar tudo ao estilo Alice-Feliz-de-Ser-Fazer-e-Acontecer.

Tínhamos limpado todo o Chalé. O chão, e as paredes foram que deram menos trabalho, por incrível que pareça. O ruim foi realmente ter que se livrar de uns móveis. Jasper iria volta em uma hora trazendo um colchão novo. O que tinha estava encalacrado de ácaro e dos prazeres dos últimos ocupante: Emmett e Rosalie. Afinal, uma coisa é se deitar na cama onde você e sua amada gozaram com gosto, outra totalmente diferente é se deitar na cama que os outros gozaram...

Jacob tinha chegado há quinze minutos. Bella estava acordada e dando risadas das piadas que o cachorro falava e nem reparam muito na minha presença. Isso já tinha sido o suficiente para me encher de ciúme. Minha filha se deliciando com a voz de Jacob... E assim que viu a arrumação e o cheiro de limpeza, meu inferno pessoal começou:

_(flash back)_

— _Em um bar só para vampiros o barman estava no balcão quando de repente chega um vampiro rico, vestindo um sobretudo novo e bonito, e o vampiro pede: "Quero um copo de sangue tipo O, doador universal, o melhor que tem." Assim que bebe ele sai e vai embora. Depois chega um vampiro da classe econômica, mas ainda com recursos financeiros e pede: "Quero um como de sangue do tipo B, pode doar só para dois tipos de gente, um sangue mais ou menos." Assim que bebe ele também vai embora... Logo em seguida chega um vampiro pobre e pede um copo de sangue AB, só doa para si mesmo. O pior sangue que tem." Bebe e pica a mula. Depois chega um mendigo, quando o bar quase estava sendo fechado. "Quero um copo d'água." O barman achando que ouviu mal, pedi para o vampiro repetir o pedido. Vendo que o pedido se mantem, ele o serve. O mendigo então tira do bolso um OB e mergulha..._— E Bella, Jacob e pior de tudo, Rennesme, estava rindo loucamente. Essa tinha sido a primeira vez que eu falei. Eles estavam a um quilometro e eu sabia que ele iria me ouvir.

— _Jacob Black. Cala a sua boca._— Falei alto, gemendo de desgosto. Ainda se fosse uma boa piada, mas não...

Ele me ignorou e continuou com a sessão martírio do Edward.

— _O pai estava ensinando os seus três filhos vampiros a chupar sangue. O primeiro veio e disse: "Pai, está vendo aquela vaca ali? Chupei todo o sangue dela." O segundo veio e disse: "Está vendo aquela mulher ali? Chupei ela inteirinha." E o terceiro veio e disse: "Está vendo aquele muro ali, pai?" E o pai respondeu: "Sim, meu filho" e o filho respondeu: "Eu não vi"._— E mais uma vez estavam rindo loucamente.

— _Até tú, Rennesme, minha filha._ — Resmunguei naquele momento, quando Rennesme se divertia ainda mais com outra piada sem graça. E depois acrescentei com a voz mais intensa. — Jacob Black, cale a boca agora.

E essa tinha sido a segunda vez.

— _Um vampiro convida um amigo para um jantar humano e serve a ele uma carne deliciosamente suculenta. Ao sair o amigo, admirado com a capacidade do vampiro de cozinha, pede: "Espero que me convide mais vezes para comer essa deliciosa carne". E o vampiro respondeu: "Impossível, meu caro! Mãe só tem uma"._— E mais uma vez eles se refestelaram nas risadas.

Fiz questão de abrir a porta já falando:

— _Jacob Black, cale sua boca que minha paciência está se esgotando._— Ele estava a menos de cinquenta metros do Chalé. Olhou-me de modo zombeteiro e riu mais descaradamente ainda, respondendo por pensamento: — _Faz parte da minha vingança maligna, carrapato. Aguente._

Ao mesmo tempo, minha filha, que não tinha escutado inteiramente minha frase, mas tinha compreendido que eu estava por perto, falou para mim:

— _Papai, olha que piadas mais engraçadas que___**_meu Jacob_**___está contando para gente._— E ria em pensamento. **Meu Jacob?**__Ótimo. Desde quando minha filha ainda dentro do ventre da mãe passava a adotar cachorros?

Nessa altura do campeonato, eu já tinha avisado ao Jacob Cachorro Black, três vezes. Sentia a minha boca juntando veneno, meus músculos tensionado para atacar. E ele nem ligava, filho de uma...

Pior ainda foi ele adentrar a porta, com Bella no colo, e a _minha mulher_ nem olhar para mim, pois estava chorando, chorando de tanto rir. E ai veio à quarta vez.

— _Um vampiro se prepara para dar um bote no cara debruçado sobre a lata de lixo quando percebe que era um amigo seu, também vampiro, que assustado perguntou: "Nossa! O que é isso? Querendo me atacar?" e o outro se desculpa: "Estou_**_morto_**_de fome e nem percebi que era você!" e o outro concorda quando o cara pergunta: "O que você estava fazendo na lata de lixo?" E o amigo responde: "Pois é a coisa está tão feia, que eu estou procurando para ver se acho um modess para fazer uma sopinha!"_

Bella e Rennesme riam mais ainda, Jacob ria não pela piada, mas por saber que estava me importunando. E foi aí que eu me fiz **ser visto**.

— Jacob Black, cale-se agora. — Gritei.

Bella se assuntou e pulou do colo dele já limpando com a mão as lágrimas das risadas que eles tinham dado.

— _Papai está bravo._ — Rennesme pensou o obvio. Ela nunca tinha me ouvido assim. Essa seria a primeira vez.

É claro que eu estava bravo. Bella estava mais feliz que criança em dia de natal, no colo do Black, rindo feliz da vida por piadas sem graça sobre a minha espécie, a espécie que ela seria quando eu a transformasse, e que nossa filha também seria, de certo morto. Eu estava simplesmente louco de ciúme. E minha filha ainda chamava o Cachorro como se ele fosse **dela**e ria mais ainda por ser **ele** que estava contando as piadas infames...

Jacob nem ligou para isso. Olhou a sua volta, dentro do Chalé, e respirou fundo, excluindo o cheiro de vampiro, ele tinha que admitir que o ambiente estava cheiroso até para ele, e além domais, estava limpo.

— _Quem limpou aqui?_— Jacob tinha perguntado, e eu sem pensar direito respondi:

— _Eu._

E foi aí que tudo piorou, para mim, claro. Resolvi respirar fundo antes que eu fizesse de Jacob o meu novo e único tapete de pelos, de lobo, claro.

— Amor... — Bella tentou recomeçar insegura. — O que houve?

Olhei indignado para ela. Sério que ela não sabia o motivo da minha irritação? Sério?

— Jacob Black, saia daqui e só me volte à tarde. Ou melhor, mande outro. — Falei, pegando Jacob pelo colarinho e o levando porta a fora. Jacob era um palmo e meio mais alto do que eu. Mesmo assim eu não me intimidei e botei-o para fora, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Respirei fundo e me virei. Bella me olhava COM O OLHAR. E Rennesme acrescentou, fazendo me arrepender por ter perdido a cabeça com o cachorro.

_—_ _Estou de mal com o papai. Papai colocou o___**_meu Jacob_**___para fora. Não quero mais falar com o papai, não quero._

Pronto. O Jacob que aprontava e eu é que levava.

Jacob que ainda estava do lado de fora. Interpretou o silencio mortal, para ele, que reinou dentro do Chalé de modo certo:

— Se fudeu, sanguessuga. — Ele pensou com soberba. Tive que me segurar para não gemer e nem rosnar. Ele estava todo saltitante por ter conseguido o que queria: colocar confusão entre mim e Bella.

Bella ainda me encarava de mal humor. Seria uma longa, longa manhã.

**Por Dean Winchester**

— Tem certeza que é nesse fim de mundo? — Perguntei estacionando o carro na entrada de uma cidadezinha chamada Forks.

Abri a porta do carro ao mesmo tempo em que Sam abria a porta dele, e saímos. Eu sentei no capô da minha belezura e Sam estava vindo abrindo a pasta com todas as informações e as lendo.

— Tudo indica que é. Pelo menos foi aqui que o Castiel e tão amigo dele disse que a gente tinha que vir. — Sam falando dando de ombro e depois fitando a nossa frente, ainda com a pasta aberta.

Soltei um riso mudo. Entortei um pouco a boca de lado e cruzei os braços. Sam sentou do meu lado e também cruzou os braços, fechando a pasta.

— Cadê esse cara? — Perguntei retoricamente.

— Ele disse que viria com o amigo. — Sam respondeu mesmo assim, dando de ombros logo em seguida.

— Ótimo. — Zombei.

Tinha dirigido à noite toda. Estava cansado, mas louco para acabar com uns monstros, só para variar, e fazer o negócio da família.

— Pelo que consta aqui a gente vai ter bastante trabalho. — Sam comentou em tom distraído. O olhei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Aqui? Grande trabalho? Fala sério! — Tem um zumbi andando por essas bandas e ao que parece um bando de vampiros também. — Sam explicou rindo da minha expressão.

— Então o que estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos para o necrotério dessa espelunca! — Falei já me dirigindo para a porta do motorista. Sam tinha ficado onde estava encostado no capô, e só virou a cabeça para acompanhar meus movimentos. — Não vai se mexer não?

— O tal Miguel, o amigo do Castiel, deixou bem claro que queria que nós esperássemos aqui. Na entrada da cidade. — Sam falou sem se mexer.

Entrei dentro do carro e liguei o motor que rugiu debaixo do capô. Sam se levantou e ficou de frente para o carro, me olhando, o olhar era interrogativo.

— Desde quando eu obedeço a ordens? — Perguntei revirando os olhos. Sam finalmente veio para o lado do caroneiro e entrou, mal esperei ele fechar a porta e já estava pisando no acelerador para irmos ao nosso novo destino. — Então aqui tem vampiros, é?

Perguntei já pensando da Colti que estava no porta-malas. Desde que aquela demônia tinha nos ajudados a reconstruí-la e a fazer as balas com toda a magia míticas, nunca mais nos preocupamos com a quantidade de balas. E pelo visto teríamos muitas chances de usa-la hoje.

— Tem. — Sam confirmou. — Mas temos que ir com calma. Lembra-se daquela vampira do bem que só se alimentava do gado? — Sam perguntou olhando para mim enquanto abria novamente a pasta. Acenei com a cabeça. Claro que lembrava, mas ela não tinha tido um final feliz. Tinha, no final das contas sido morta. Mas foi graças a isso que surgiram vários questionamentos entre mim e Sam. Afinal, ela era um monstro bom. Quantos nós não tínhamos matado e na verdade nem mereciam? Essa tinha sido a pergunta de Sam, e no fundo a minha também. Mas estava apenas fazendo o que o papai nos ensinou. Fazendo o negócio da família. — Então. Esses vampiros, os que moram aqui, são desse tipo. São bons também, segundo o amigo do Castiel, pelo menos.

Dei um suspiro de infelicidade. Eu gosto de ação. Gosto da Colti.

— Então nada de Colti. — Comentei distraidamente, virando uma curva. A cidade era fácil de localizar. Como toda cidade pequena, ela era linear, sobrados eram poucos, e só tinha duas ruas principais, onde todos os grandes comércios eram localizados próximos a essa rua principal. Não demorou muito e já estávamos em frente ao hospital da pequena cidade.

— Mas vamos usar o maçarico. — Sam me consolou, antes de sairmos do carro. Novamente olhei para ele balançando a cabeça. Maçarico! Sim. Realmente é algo motivador e cheio de adrenalina.

Descemos do carro e entramos no hospital. A sala de espera era até ampla e... branca. Qual o problema dos hospitais com cores? E comecei a caminha até a recepcionista, gostosa, que estava ali. Mas Sam me parou.

— Lembra-se dos vampiros que eu te falei? — Sam falou aos sussurros.

— O que têm eles? — Perguntei, olhando para os lados. Vai ver estavam algum ali e eu não tinha reparado. Embora eu duvidasse que um vampiro bom chegaria perto, a qualquer distancia segura de um hospital.

— Um deles é médico daqui. — Sam falou.

O olhei com um olhar malicioso.

— Conveniente, então. E depois você me fala que eles são bons. — Comentei soltando um riso de escárnio. — Me deixa voltar para o carro e pegar a minha Colti. — Falei animado, já me virando.

Sam me segurou pelo ombro.

— Dean. — Sam falou com tom de reprovação.

— Que? — Me fiz de desentendido.

— Vamos. — Ele me virou novamente na direção da gostosa recepcionista.

Caminhei meio a contra gosto, mas fui. Vampiros bons? Sei. Trabalhando no hospital? Perto de sangue humano? Tá! Realmente esse vampiro deve ser um poço de bondade. Pensei com sarcasmo.

Sam se adiantou e começou a falar com a gostosa.

— Por favor. — Ele começou, chamando a atenção da bonitona que estava lendo uma revista de cosmético.

A moça, morena arruivada, nos olhou com certo tédio, deixando a revista de lado. Eu bufei. Deixa-me dar um trato nela e vamos ver se ela nos olha com tédio. Eu sorri de lado e dei uma piscada para ela. Pareceu que ela caiu um pouco na real e abriu um sorrisão para gente. Essa estava no papo. Sam me olhou de rabo de olhou e depois revirou o olho. Quê? Sou gostoso.

— Em que posso ser útil? — A moça, que tinha um crachá... Pamela era o nome dela.

— Gostaria de falar com o Doutor Carlisle Cullen. — Sam pediu cordialmente.

Meu irmão era um lento. A moça estava ali no papo e ele perdendo tempo.

— Ele está ainda no quarto de uma paciente. Gostaria que eu chamasse por ele? — Pamela perguntou com voz sedutora.

— Não, só nos fale em que quarto ele está, somo velhos amigos. — Sam falou de modo sedutor. Ok. Ele era lento, mas pelo visto não era burro. A moça agora estava derretida para ele. Irmão fura olho é tora.

— Quarto 13. — A Pamela indicou, apontado pelo corredor. — A primeira curva a direita, segue em frente e vira novamente à direita. Vai ser o segundo quarto do lado esquerdo.

— Obrigado.

E o doido do meu irmão já estava caminhando pelo corredor sem pegar o número da gostosa que pelo visto estava louca para dar. Ele era burro, tinha chegado à conclusão. Eu é que não ia perder essa bocada.

— Pamela. — Falei quase acariciando o nome, de modo bem sedutor. Ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim. — Que horas que você sai heim?

Ela se inclinou na minha direção, mordendo os lábios. Deu para ver o vale de seus seios. Delícia.

— Eu saio às quatro. — Ela falou quase gemendo. Porra. Essa devia estar necessitada. Depois ela virou, olhou para baixo. Eu acompanhei seu olhar. Ela pegou uma caneta e um papel e já estava escrevendo um número. — Me liga. — Ela falou me entregando o papel.

— Oh. Com toda certeza. — Sorri.

E então o chato do meu irmão estava de volta me arrastando pelo braço.

— Dean, você não tem jeito.

— Ela está louquinha para dar, Sam. Só estou fazendo uma caridade.

Sam balançou a cabeça e murmurou algo como "caso perdido". Meu irmão tinha que aprender a sentir prazer mais vezes, gozar, afogar o ganso, molhar o biscoito, isso ia deixar ele mais leve, nos dois sentidos, e isso já seria uma grande coisa. Quem sabe ele deixava de ser tão chatinho...

Caminhei pelo corredor e logo estávamos na frente da porta do hospital, onde o vampiro estava. Ele provavelmente poderia nos levar depois ao necrotério e nos dar mais informações sobre o zumbi. Sam deu uma leve batidinha e... Nada. Tudo estava tão silencioso lá dentro. Será que o tal vampiros do _bem_ estava se alimentando. Cadê a minha Colti?

A porta se abriu e... Não acreditava no que eu estava vendo. A paciente era uma vampira? Tomando sangue de uma bolsa de sangue? Ela me olhou nos olhos, os olhos vermelhos intenso brilharão na minha direção fazendo um arrepio percorrer toda a minha coluna.

— Vampiros bons, heim? — Falei em tom de zombaria.

O vampiro loiro que estava na porta falou em tom de desculpas:

— Desculpe, mas em que posso ajudar?

Olhei para a bolsa de sangue vazia que repousava quase escondida debaixo do travesseiro da "paciente"

— Estou entendendo da onde vem o termo vampiros bons, Sam. — Falei como se estivesse em estado de choque. — São bons porque não matam. Tomam sangue em bolsa. — E depois me virei para o vampiro loiro. — Novo Fast Food na cidade? Sabores A, AB, B e O? E vocês ainda podem escolher se vem temperado com Rh positivo ou negativo?

O vampiro loiro arregalou os olhos para mim e para o Sam. O vampiro grandão que estava dentro do quarto se colocou na frente da vampira, como se a quisesse proteger.

— Por favor, entrem! — O vampiro loiro pediu com urgência na voz.

— Não, obrigado. — Dispensei o convite. — Ainda não estou pronto para servi como refeição principal. Quem sabe mais alguns anos sendo cozinhado no fogo da vida eu fique no ponto, mas agora não. Obrigado.

— Vocês estão interpretando tudo errado. — A voz de Castiel soou atrás de nós, nos sobressaltando. Eita mania de aparecer do nada. O vampiro loiro, o tal de Carlisle e o grandão lá dentro, arregalaram os olhos. — Ele só estava curando a filha dele. — Castiel explicou passando por mim e Sam e entrando no quarto como se as criaturas ali não fossem nem um pouco perigosas.

O anjo tinha ficado louco. Fato.

Percebi quase que tardiamente que ele estava acompanhado do amigo dele, Miguel. Sam e eu entramos quase que mecanicamente, e com um frio na espinha, vimos à porta se fechar. Cadê a minha Colti?

Fazendo cara de paisagem, porque ninguém precisava saber que eu estava cagando de medo, resolvi me interagir.

— Apertado aqui dentro. — Comentei em tom de brincadeira.

Castiel revirou os olhos para mim. Os três vampiros estavam tensos. A loira de olhos vermelhos me olhava e se encolhia atrás do grandão, como se nós, humanos, fossemos o perigo ali.

— Quem são vocês? — O vampiro loiro começou meio inseguro.

— Deixe-me apresentar. — O amigo de Castiel falou, estendendo a mão na direção do vampiro. Gente, anjo realmente não tem amor à asa, ou ao pescoço pelo menos. — Sou o Arcanjo Miguel, esse aqui... — falou apontando para Castiel. — ... é meu amigo, o Anjo Castiel...

O vampiro grandão cortou o cara, com a voz carregada de descrença.

— Anjo?

— Sim. — O tal do Arcanjo prosseguiu. — E esses dois jovens aqui... — Falou colocando uma mão no meu ombro e outra no ombro do Sam. — ... São Dean e Sam Winchester.

— Já escutamos o nome de você. — A loira comentou com a voz tremula quase arrastada e que mal passava de um sussurro... Parecendo voz de pessoa muito, muito doente. Mas vampiros ficam doentes? Fala sério.

— A Renée disse que era amiga de vocês... — O tal médico falou.

Renée... Renée... Será que era aquela doida que tinha cruzado o nosso caminho quando a gente ainda era adolescente? Cara, por que se for, quero indenização por ela ter botado fogo no meu cabelo, ter quase carbonizado o meu carro e ainda ter nos feito perder o rastro daquele demônio dos olhos amarelos... Aquela loira é uma piromaníaca, gente.

Senhor — comecei a rezar por pensamento — nos livre de cruzar o caminho dela, porque vai que ela consegue dessa vez queimar o meu lindo carrinho. Amém.

— Sinto muito, mas a sua oração será impossível de ser cumprida. — Castiel falou rindo da minha cara. Gemi de frustração.

Essa mesma Renée tinha ligado para gente, falado de um demônio e sim tudo conferia. Mas ela está justamente em Forks? E com esses vampiros que pediam Fast Food nos sabores A, AB, B e O?

— Renée Drwyer? — Sam perguntou a face mais branca que os vampiros da nossa frente. Ele lembrava.

— Essa mesma. — O grandão respondeu, a face estampava sua confusão com a nossa reação.

Sam caiu sentado na cadeira que, por sorte, estava logo atrás dele.

Eu comecei a suar frio. Castiel assumiu a interlocução.

— Acredito que vocês saibam da gravidade do assunto. Estamos aqui...

E então eu e Sam observamos Castiel e Miguel conversarem com os vampiros a nossa frente. Contando tanto a nossa história como a própria história deles para a gente. Explicando-nos o porquê a vampira loira tinha tomado sangue humano e como os vampiros viviam... Foram horas intermináveis.

A vampira loira não estava nada legal, embora ela tivesse tomando apenas uma bolsa de sangue e se recusado a beber mais, pois tinha _orgulho_, sei, de nunca ter bebido sangue humano. Mas Miguel com um beijo nos lábios dela a fez ficar perfeita novamente. Essa parte eu quase vi um anjo ser morto, o grandão foi com tudo para cima dele, mas acabou flutuando no ar, enquanto, bem, aos nossos olhos, o arcanjo agarrava a loira. Mas na verdade tinha sido apenas um selinho inocente...

Levamos claro, bronca por não termos esperado no local combinado. E então, quando menos vimos, já era meio dia. Tínhamos que agir. A guerra estava próxima. Um morto vivo tinha que ser incinerado e um bando de vampiros tinha que ser mortos, mas isso ia ficar entre eles, entre espécie. Nós tínhamos apenas que cuidar do tal do Royce.

— Anjo contra demônio. — Falara Castiel em um trecho da nossa conversa.

Em uma hora, a guerra começaria. E que vencesse o melhor, ou seja, que nós vencêssemos. Era só mais um negócio. O negócio que nosso pai nos ensinou e que eu e meu irmão estávamos dando prosseguimento.

Nós venceríamos.

[N/B] Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e comentem... logo,logo teremos mais capítulos... fiquem ligados!

[N/A] Super hiper mega beijo a opinião da minha querida leitora **Aliscirp**. Sua opinião e seus desejo foram religiosamente levados a sério, como você pode ter visto.

E uma pergunta. Tem tanta gente que marcou para acompanhar essa fic. Por que nunca deixam pelo menos um **Oi** quando lêem a minha fic. Esses comentários fazem bem ao meu coração, flores... Então comentem, please...

Bjks,Bjks...


	56. Dia de Guerra: Dia de Grandes Emoções

_Os fatos a seguir ocorrem entre as 8:00 ao 12:00 horas._

**Por Bella Swan**

Eu olhava intensamente Edward. Minha filha também estava brava com ele. O que deu nele afinal de contas? Jacob tinha feito um favor para nós. Carregou-me até aqui, me distraiu para que eu não me cansasse e não me concentrasse em nenhuma dor — não que Jacob soubesse que eu estava sentindo dor, eu não era louca de falar —, e com tudo isso, garantiu que o meu doce sangue não deixasse nenhum rastro. E agora Edward vinha dar um de "bravinho"? Onde está a gratidão que ele deveria demonstrar ao Jacob?

— Não me olhe assim, Bella. — Edward suplicou enquanto eu o fulminava com o olhar.

— E como eu deveria te olhar? — Indaguei com impaciência, e acima de tudo, incredulidade.

— Bella, ele estava me provocando. — Edward falou como se explicasse algo obvio.

— Te provocando. — Repeti o que ele tinha falado para quem sabe ele se dar conta do que tinha acabado de falar. — Jacob fazendo o favor de sumir com meu rastro e me distrair da longa caminhada era uma provocação? — Perguntei para fazê-lo ver a idiotice que ele estava falando.

Edward olhou para mim com certo desespero. Suas mãos iam para seu cabelo de segundo em segundo, os deixando cada vez mais bagunçados. Realmente um charme. Mas eu estava tentando faze-lo entender a idiotice dele, então não poderia me permitir ficar excitada em um momento desses, ainda mais porque a região do meu corpo que se excita está toda dolorida.

— Ele ficou contando piada de vampiro. Piada sem graça. — Edward falou com os olhos injetados para fora, como se eu não estivesse vendo a gravidade da situação.

Bati ambas as mãos no quadril rapidamente e depois as levantei, olhando para ele, incrédula, e balançando a cabeça.

Resolvi respirar fundo por dois motivos:

Eu precisava me acalmar para poder conversar com ele. Edward por ser cabeça dura e por ser temperamental tinha um gênio muito difícil, e depois eu é que era a teimosa. Então, para conversar com ele eu teria que ser paciente e demonstrar que o amava. Isso era apenas um ataque de ciúme. Ciúme esse que ele sempre demonstrava quando Jacob estava por perto, ou Mike, ou Tyler, ou quando Matt ainda não tinha se apaixonado por Leah.

E o outro motivo — que me fazia precisar respirar fundo — era a maldita dor que eu estava sentindo desde a hora que tinha acordado nos braços de Jacob. Era uma maldita dor que me lembrava de cólica menstrual.

O problema é que essa dor começava na minha região lombar, e vinha pulsando por todo quadril, deixando um rastro de dor miserável na minha púbis e até no meu clitóris. E de quebra, essa dor ainda estava fazendo o meu ventre ter câimbras de tempos em tempos, o que era uma dor horrível e me tirava o folego. Fora a dor que eu estava sentindo no meu canal cervical [N/A: Para quem não sabe. Canal cervical é o buraco, vulgarmente falando, que o pênis entra e faz a nossa festa, ririri.] que parecia que estava sendo rasgado ou pior ainda, como se estivesse sendo dilatado sem minha autorização.

Rennesme também estava desconfortável. Toda vez que minha barriga tinha câimbra a "bola" dela que já estava pequena e comprimia mais ainda, e isso a fazia, também, sentir dor. Há uma hora ela já tinha reclamado que a cabeça dela estava sendo comprimida demais. Eu estava com vontade de gritar só por conta dessa dor — a minha e a dela —, mas a minha filosofia de vida me impedia de tal ato. Dor é dor, e uma hora sempre passa. E gritar, berrar e espernear não faz a dor passar, então é perca de tempo.

Continuei a inspirar e expirar. Sentia uma fina camada de suor porejar nas minhas costas, na minha testa e no meu nariz. E olha que estava frio para cacete, mas a dor me dava calor. E sem contar o esforço extra que eu estava fazendo para não berrar...

Quando finalmente mais uma câimbra do meu ventre passou, resolvi conversar com Edward, que começou a me olhar de forma preocupada. Ele deve ter percebido não só a minha expressão de indignação pela crise de ciúme dele, como também a minha expressão de dor contida e o suor que ela provocava. Além, é claro, dos pensamentos de Rennesme que mais uma vez estava desconfortável com a nova contração.

Que merda estava acontecendo eu não fazia ideia. Porque tinha certeza que ainda faltava duas semanas para Rennesme nascer, então com toda certeza eu não estava para parir. Estava?

A insegurança bateu e meu coração acelerou. Resolvi parar de me concentrar nisso. Tinha que conversar com Edward primeiro.

— Vocês estão bem? — Edward perguntou se aproximando de mim de forma hesitante. A mão direita estendida em direção ao meu ventre.

— Estou. — Falei ofegante por causa da recente dor. — Edward... — Comecei.

Ele estava alternando olhares para minha face e para meu ventre, onde nossa filha ainda estava desconfortável e tentando achar uma MALDITA posição, o que estava me causando mais uma DESGRAÇADA dor.

— Você não parece estar bem. E Rennesme está desconfortável. Está acontecendo algo? Está sentindo alguma dor? — Edward perguntou alarmado dando o ultimo passo que faltava para acabar com a distancia que estava entre nós. Sua mão direita foi direto para o meu ventre e sua mão esquerda foi na base da minha coluna. — Você está suando? — Edward falou confuso ao sentir o suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas. — Bella, vem, senta.

Edward me falou me conduzindo para um sofá desbotado que tinha na sala. Parecia ser velho, mas estava em bom estado.

Olhei para ele, respirando fundo. O meu incomodo agora era só a nossa filha de espichando no pouco espaço. Algo que eu DEVERIA estar acostumada, mas a caibras estavam me deixando sensível para qualquer movimentação ou compreensão dentro do meu útero. Até meu estômago já estava embrulhando pela dor.

Novamente comecei a falar, só que dessa vez um pouco mais ofegante.

— Edward, você precisa entender que eu te amo. Não amo mais ninguém.

— Bella, você não está bem. Diga-me o que está acontecendo. — Edward implorou com desespero.

Ignorei isso. Eu precisava conversar de coisas mais sérias do que meu estado de dor. E que PORRA de dor.

— Edward, Jacob é apenas uma criança grande fazendo birra. — Expliquei ainda ofegante pelo incomodo crescente. E pelo jeito que minha barriga estava endurecendo de novo, logo viria outra caibra. Tinha que explicar logo para o Edward antes que viesse a caibra de novo, pois quando viesse eu cerraria meus dentes e prenderia a minha boca para não berrar. Berrar nunca adianta nada. E hoje não era dia de eu dar trabalho. Todos estavam em clima de guerra, tensos. Se eu desse algum pio, sabia que os tiraria da concentração que era tão necessária. — É claro que ele vai tentar fazer ciúme. Ele é uma CRIANÇA, Edward. CRIANÇA. E como toda criança, ele quer atenção. — Edward me olhou desolado. Ele estava entendendo muito bem o que eu estava falando, sabia disso. E agora, com a cabeça talvez um pouco mais fria e sem o motivo de seu ciúme por perto, ele devia estar vendo com clareza. — Se você der atenção para a pirraça dele é claro que ele vai fazer ainda mais pirraça porque ele percebeu que assim vai ter mais atenção. É como dar para a abelha justamente o que ela quer. Ela vai pegar para si e depois ainda vai chamar as amigas. Entendeu Edward? — Perguntei segurando o seu rosto frio entre minhas mãos suadas. O frio de seu rosto foi de certo alívio para o meu incomodo.

— Desculpe amor. Mas ele me deixa louco. Louco de ciúme e louco por tudo que eu te fiz. Por ter te abandonado. Eu...

Resolvi o interromper. CACETE de dor. Estava vindo outra. PORRA.

— Bella, você está pálida. — Edward falou se desesperando, agarrando com uma mão uma boa quantidade de cabelo. Meu Edward ia ficar careca se ele não parece com isso.

Balancei a cabeça, novamente dispensando esse assunto para depois, em uma hora mais conveniente. Tomei suas mãos nas minhas, esse seria o jeito tanto para me manter fresca quanto para impedi-lo de ficar careca. Amava demais aqueles cabelos rebeldes para deixa-lo arranca-los todos. E além domais, assim que terminasse de chegar essa MERDA de dor, eu iria usar justamente essas mãos marmóreas para descontar um pouco da minha dor... PUTA MERDA.

— Edward, você fez o que achava que era certo naquela época. Pare de se culpar. Está bem? Agora, o importante é não fazer de novo. Por que se fizer...

E eu não terminei. A câimbra veio que veio com tudo. Meu ventre endureceu. As pontadas das costas aumentaram. O suor começou a porejar mais intensamente pela minha pele. Minha vulva estava em chamas de tanta dor. Sentia o meu nervo sensível, o meu clitóris, doendo de forma alucinante. Minha buceta estava novamente sendo dilatada por alguma PORRA de uma DESGRAÇA que a fazia doer loucamente. A minha pulsação martelava nos meus ouvidos não permitindo sequer ouvir o que Edward estava falando. Só via sua boca abrindo e se fechando. A dor deixava a minha vista embaçada. A minha boca estava com gosto de sangue — devia ter cortado os lábios tentando conter o grito agoniado que queria irromper pela minha garganta. Meu estômago estava dando voltas e mais voltas por causa da dor, me deixando ainda mais incomodada. Vi um vulto gigante, marrom-caramelo, aparecer junto ao Edward. Parecia ser Jacob. Não tinha certeza.

Na minha mente a única coisa que passara era:

PUTA MERDA DE DOR. FILHO DA PUTA. CACETE. CARACA. PORRA. DESGRAÇA. CACETADA. CARALHO. PUTA QUE PARIU. VAI TOMAR NO CU ESSE DESGRAÇADO QUE ESTÁ ME SEGURANDO, DESGRAMA. ELE É QUENTE E EU PRECISO É DE ALGO GELADO, DROGA. VAI SE FODER, CARALHO... EDWARD, CADÊ VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

— Estou aqui, Bella. — O escutei alarmado a minha frente, depois de um tempo de dor que me pareceu à eternidade.

A dor estava passando. Era quase um alívio se eu ainda não estivesse toda dolorida da cintura para baixo. Minhas mãos estavam cravadas no braço dele que me olhava com os olhos esbugalhados. Jacob estava com a boca sangrando e me olhava estupefato. Ué! O que eu fiz para ele me olhar assim?

Eu soltei golpes de ar pela boca. Ainda estava dolorida. E muito. O sofá estava todo molhado. Eu tinha mijado nele? Deus! Não. Tomara que eu não tenha pagado esse mico.

— Você está melhor? Já passou? — Edward perguntava alternando o olhar para mim e para a minha mão cravada no seu braço. O olhar dele tinha... Medo? Medo do que?

Resolvi ser sincera.

— A dor? — Indaguei só para garantir se era disso que ele estava falando. Ele assentiu. Sorri diabolicamente. — NÃO. — Berrei. — E meu punho direito está doendo também, cacete. — Falei de mal humor.

— É claro que deve estar doendo. Isso se você não quebrou. Você socou minha cara, Bella. — Jacob falava ainda com aqueles olhos esbugalhados de estupefação, incredulidade. — Você até conseguiu arrancar sangue de mim.

Agora era minha vez de olhar incrédula. Jacob não tinha a mesma textura de mármore que os vampiros tinham, mas ele era quase tão duro quanto. Era impossível eu tê-lo socado. Ainda mais a ponto de arrebentar a boca dele do jeito que eu estava vendo que estava arrebentada.

— Eu não fiz isso. — Defendi-me com convicção.

— Fez. — Edward e Jacob falaram com convicção e em uníssono, balançando a cabeça freneticamente para dar mais ênfase na afirmação deles.

Abri bem meus olhos e fiquei impressionada.

Eu. Tinha. Batido. No. Jacob.

Impossível.

Inacreditável.

Maravilhoso.

Me peguei rindo. A dor era tanta que eu estava me sentindo meio louca. Eu ainda com dor, ria da situação. Edward e Jacob trocaram olhares de cumplicidade e preocupação. Eles também deviam estar se sentido loucos. Mas isso não era importante. Meu ventre estava endurecendo de novo. Outra dor estava vindo. Isso era certo.

— O que acontecendo comigo? — Perguntei meio chorosa quando minha crise de riso passou.

— Acho que a monstrinha está nascendo! — Jacob falou sem muita inflexão na voz.

— Você está em trabalho de parto. Sua bolsa até estourou. — Edward falou praticamente junto ao Jacob.

— O que? Não! Não! Isso é impossível. Faltam duas semanas. Não pode ser. Não hoje. — Falei meio histérica olhando para um e para outro para quem sabe ver no olhar deles que eles estavam errados... Não podia ser isso. Não podia. Não hoje.

Edward e Jacob apenas balançavam a cabeça fazendo movimentos afirmativos. E eu mexia minha cabeça em negação. Não podia ser. Não podia.

— Vamos. — Edward falou me pegando no colo.

— Aonde vamos? — Perguntei ofegante sentindo outra dor a caminho.

— Para o quarto! — Edward falou já caminhando. Jacob estava logo atrás de nós. Olhei para ele e a boca dele, magicamente, estava cicatrizando.

— E o que vamos fazer lá? — Perguntei ainda histérica.

— O parto da nossa filha. — Edward falou quase no mesmo tom chocado que Jacob exclamava atrás de mim:

— Você? — Jacob estava realmente tão chocado quanto eu.

— Sim. — Edward respondeu adentrando ao quarto. — Tenho duas formações em medicina. Nunca exerci por motivos óbvios. — Edward explicou para Jacob.

— E eu vou ser sua cobaia? — Perguntei em um tom misto de surpresa, incredulidade e medo.

— Você não vai ser minha cobaia, Bella. — Edward respondeu revirando os olhos e me depositando na cama.

— Sei. — Respondi incrédula.

— Jacob, vire-se ou sai daqui. Vou despir _minha mulher_ para poder fazer o parto. — Edward ordenou.

Observei Jacob cruzar os braços e se virar de costa.

— Ah, Bella. — Jacob falou com tom magoado, enquanto Edward tirava minha calça que estava mais molhada que sei lá o que e minha calcinha. Seria prazeroso e sensual essa situação se não fosse o fato de eu estar toda dolorida. Rennesme nem pensava mais coerentemente, os pensamentos dela eram todos voltados para dor que ela também estava sentindo. — Valeu por chamar de criança birrenta.

Olhei para as costas dele com os olhos esbugalhados. Ele tinha ouvido?

— Eu não menti. — Falei em minha defesa. Negar não tinha, eu era uma péssima mentirosa mesmo.

— Claro que não. — Pelo tom de voz de Jacob eu quase podia ver ele revirando os olhos. — Me falem quando vou poder olhar. — Jacob pediu por fim.

Agora era a vez de Edward revirar os olhos e fazer careta. Rapidamente ele estava me cobrindo com uma colcha da cintura para baixo, a mesma colcha que até pouco tempo atrás eu estava enrolada.

— Jacob, eu não sou tão baixo quanto suas piada infames! — Edward falou respondendo provavelmente a algum pensamento.

— Sei, sei. Mas se eu ver você se aproveitando... — Jacob falou deixando a frase inacabada.

— ALGUÉM PODE ME INTERAR SOBRE O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO? PORRA! — Gritei quando senti uma nova contração. Porra, como doía.

— VOCÊ QUE QUIS PARTO NORMAL! — Edward gritou por cima do meu grito agudo de dor.

E novamente eu já não fazia ideia do que Edward falava. A dor era tanta que novamente meu sangue martelava nos meus ouvidos me impossibilitando de escutar qualquer som.

Mesmo com a vista embaçada, observei em meio à dor, Edward flexionar as minhas pernas e as deixando abertas. Ele falava alguma coisa, pelo visto ele estava quase berrando.

Novamente Jacob veio em minha direção, levantando as minhas costas, me fazendo ficar meio sentada. Edward estava praticamente com a cara no meio das minhas pernas.

O que? Ele queria fazer sexo oral agora? Justa agora que tudo lá estava doendo loucamente? Tentei fechar minhas pernas, mas mãos férreas as mantiveram abertas.

A dor estava tanta que eu já estava fazendo força. A única coisa que eu queria era que a dor passasse. A única coisa que eu escutava mais ou menos era Rennesme, que também começou a fazer força usando meu estômago como trampolim para ganhar impulso.

PUTA QUE PARIU. QUE DESGRAMA DE DOR. AI MEU ESTÔMAGO.

Mas a dor piorou ainda mais. Depois de sentir meu estômago ser literalmente pisoteado por minha filha, eu senti minha buceta ser rasgada ao meio.

PORRA. QUE DESGRAMA. O QUE ESTAVA SAINDO PELA MINHA XANA ERA O QUE? UM BEBÊ OU UMA TORA? CACETE.

A dor era imensurável. E parecia que quanto mais eu empurrava para a dor sumir, mais a dor deixava o meu estômago, minha coluna e meu ventre e se concentrava na minha xana — que literalmente estava sendo rasgada ao meio.

Não sei quanto tempo durou isso. Só sabia que tinha alguma coisa queimando a pele das minhas costas. E isso estava piorando tudo. Eu queria que acabasse logo.

Se eu estava berrando eu já não me importava. Só sabia que eu estava chorando. Mas o ar já estava faltando aos meus pulmões. Eu fazia força, e mais força e nada.

A exaustão estava me engolindo, a dor me engalfinhando. Eu só quero que tudo passe. Pensei com certo desespero. Comecei a fazer promessas mentais que se a dor passasse nunca mais eu iria deixar Edward sequer tocar em mim.

E então a dor da contração estava passando. Meu corpo foi desabando contra aquela coisa quente que estava nas minhas costas. Eu estava toda dolorida, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava meio que aliviada. Era como se alguma coisa tivesse sido tirada de mim: a dor.

A pulsação ainda martelava nos meus ouvidos, mas foi diminuindo gradativamente me permitindo escutar tudo a minha volta como se alguém estive apertando o volume.

Minha vista embaçada pelas lágrimas e pela dor estava clareando, mas meus olhos estavam quase se fechando pelo cansaço físico.

— Nossa filha, amor. Nossa filha. — Edward falava.

Eu tentei me concentrar nele. Via alguma coisa cheia de plasta branca e sangue. A coisa se mexia nas mãos dele. E parecia que emitia som também, não tinha certeza. Os braços de Edward estavam molhados de sangue. Até mesmo o rosto de Edward e suas roupas tinham um pouco de sangue. Mas a expressão do rosto dele era de êxtase. Ele estava feliz.

Eu também estava feliz. A dor tinha passado, mas eu ainda estava terrivelmente dolorida, e horrivelmente cansada.

Edward começou a estender na minha direção aquela coisa melequenta que se mexia. Meus ouvidos já não martelavam tanto, então eu escutava aquilo chorar.

Chorar?

O que chora mesmo?

Meu cérebro parecia que estava fazendo força para funcionar, mas o cansaço estava impedindo um pouco ele.

— Que monstrinha mais gosmenta. — A voz de Jacob soava atrás de mim.

Monstrinha.

E de repente esse adjetivo fez a minha mente funcionar em velocidade máxima. Só tinha um ser que Jacob adjetivara com esse apelido. Era a minha filha.

Não era uma coisa que Edward me estendia. Era a minha filha. A nossa filha.

Estendi meus braços — meio moles pelo cansaço — em direção a ele. Que equilibrou cuidadosamente Rennesme em meus braços. Os traços faciais dela ainda não eram definidos, pois uma plasta branca impregnava todo o seu cabelinho o deixando colado ao couro cabeludo. A única coisa que era identificável em meio a tudo eram seus olhos. Os meus olhos.

— Ela é linda. — Escutei Edward e Jacob falando ao mesmo tempo. O que me fez estranhar. Edward por algum motivo estava rosnando para Jacob que estendeu as mãos e acariciou a face de Rennesme.

Rennesme sem perder tempo, agarrou um dos dedos de Jacob. Era estranho ver aquela mãozinha tão pequena e branca agarrar algo que parecia grande demais. E o contraste das duas peles acabou por deixar a cena linda. Preto-caramelo e branco-albino juntos em uma conexão estranha, mas de algum modo, perfeita.

E quando menos vi, minha filha estava sendo tirada dos meus braços moles e cansados.

Jacob a estava pegando no colo e falando alguma coisa para ela. Não me importei. Deixei meu corpo desabar na cama, agradecendo mentalmente pela aquela coisa extremamente quente ter deixado as minhas costas.

E então olhei mais uma vez na direção da minha filha. Ela estava bem. De algum modo eu sabia disso. E depois virei para Edward que acompanhava todos os movimentos de Jacob com olhos assassinos. Mas eu não me importei com isso. Queria apenas dormir. E antes de pegar no sono, falei:

— Eu te amo, Edward. Te amo, Rennesme. — E então eu já estava dormindo e tendo sonhos coloridos.

–- X - X -

_Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem do 12:00 as 13:30 horas._

**Por Jacob Black**

Meu mundo tinha mudado completamente. Tudo tinha ganhado um sentindo novo. E o sentido estava nos meus braços, me olhando expressivamente. Movendo os braços como se quisesse pegar algo.

Aproximei meu rosto dela para beijar sua testa. Um beijo casto, um beijo de amor.

— Você é minha vida agora, Nessie. Qualquer coisa e tudo o que você quiser eu te darei, nem que isso custe a minha própria vida. — Declarei.

A pequena segurou o meu rosto. E então eu já não via sua bela face de anjo. Eu me via por outro ângulo. Me via por olhos curiosos. Esses olhos curiosos me achavam bonito. E reconheciam a minha voz. E queriam mais da minha voz.

Então comecei a cantarolar um poema para minha amada.

_Vai coração_

_Depressa encontrar_

_O amor da minha vida_

_E venha me avisar._

_Na terra_

_Na água ou_

_No mar._

_Não me importa aonde você vai buscar,_

_A encontre e venha me avisar._

_Vai coração_

_Depressa encontrar_

_A alma brilhante_

_Que faz meu mundo girar._

_Corro milha, atravesso montanhas, enfrento mares,_

_Te encontro e te trago para perto de mim_

_Sou seu escravo, sou apenas um homem encantado._

_O que você quer de mim?_

_Diga, minha princesa._

_Virarei o sol para iluminar seus dias._

_Me tornarei a chuva para refresca suas tardes._

_Caminharei sobre o fogo para te proteger da brasa._

_Darei minha própria carne se algum dia faltares o que se alimentar._

_Enfrentarei todo o desconhecido, mas nada nunca vai te atormentar ou me afastar de você._

_Deixe-me ficar ao seu lado._

_Me ame, minha princesa._

_Me ame do jeito que puder._

_Me ame como amigo se assim desejar._

_Me ame como homem se assim eu merecer._

_Me ame como irmão se é disso que precisa._

_Mas apenas me ame..._

Fui tirado do meu poema improvisado por mãos geladas tomando a pequena de mim.

— Quem você pensa que é para ter um impriting pela minha filha, cachorro. — Edward praticamente rosnava na minha direção.

Defendi-me, claro.

— Pensei ter escutado de você essa manhã que você tinha visto como o impriting funciona com todos os lobos.

— Mas justo com a minha filha, cachorro.

Edward segurava Nessie protetoramente me impedindo de ver seu rostinho.

— Ela também gosta de mim. Ou você não consegue ler a mente dela? — Indaguei confuso, sentindo-me vazio por não ter Nessie em meus braços.

Edward começou a rir de escarnio. Minha Nessie começou a chorar em seus braços e isso me desesperou. Dei passadas largas na direção dela. Talvez ela estivesse sentindo dor... Eu precisava fazer algo.

— Sua Nessie? — Edward indagou. E sem esperar resposta se virou me permitindo ver os olhos da minha amada. Ela olhou para mim com olhos ainda mais curioso, se acalmando um pouco.

Segui Edward como se fosse a sua sombra. Queria tomar em meus braços Nessie. Edward bufava e resmungava alguma coisa. Eu não me importava.

Ele então parou perto de uma mochila de trilha. Ele estava desajeitado em segurar minha Nessie e tentar pegar seja lá o que dentro daquele troço.

Bella ressonava no quarto. Tinha que admitir que ela tinha um boa direita. E um grito digno de PAVAROTTI. E tinha que admitir que ao contrário do que pensava, em nenhum momento Edward tentou beber o sangue que saiu da... bom, de dentro de Bella.

Edward rosnou, acho, que para o rumo dos meus pensamentos.

— Eu te disse cachorro. Eu não sou tão baixo quanto suas piadas infames. — Ele falou se atrapalhando com a mochila.

— Deixe eu segurar ela enquanto você pega seja lá o que você quer. — Supliquei. Eu precisava acabar com o vazio que estava sentindo e que era até mesclado com certa ansiedade.

Edward me olhou intensamente por alguns momentos. Eu não olhei para ele, só para o lindo bebê em seus braços.

— Eu juro Jacob, que se em algum momento eu ver algum pensamento pedófilo da sua parte, você vai sair daqui com uma pata a menos. No mínimo. Para não dizer que até suas bolas você vai perder. — Edward falou com dentes trincados, me passando Nessie.

Assim que segurei aquele bebê no meu colo, toda a ansiedade que sentia sumiu como um passe de magica. Ela me olhava com olhos bem abertos, curiosos.

— Alice! — Escutei Edward exclamando.

Desviei um pouco minha atenção para ele. Será que eu estava tão imprintado que nem percebia a chegada de um vampiro?

— Nada não, Jacob. Só coisas da minha irmã. Agora entendi o porquê ela estava cantarolando canções de ninar e não me deixava ver o que ela estava vendo do futuro. — Edward falou.

Eu o olhei intrigado. E então ele levantou e me mostrou do que ele estava falando. Em uma mão tinha uma mamadeira. Na outra, ele tinha uma troca de roupa de bebê. Era da cor amarelo e parecia um macacãozinho de mangas longas.

Olhei espantado, mas grato. A pequena Nessie não poderia ficar peladinha do jeito que estava. Embora a pele dela fosse da mesma temperatura que a minha o que era algo intrigante.

— Ela é uma hibrida Jacob. O que você esperava? Que ela fosse gelada como vampira ou morna como uma humana?

— Na verdade, eu não tinha pensado muito nisso. — Confessei.

Ele rolou os olhos para mim.

— Eu te avisei que ela seria como o Matt. — Ele falou.

Deixei de lado Edward. Importava-me era olhar para a pequena nos meus braços. Ela estendia suas mãos em direção ao meu rosto. E eu obedientemente abaixei minha face em sua direção. Assim que suas mãos tocaram minha bochecha, me vi novamente por olhos intensos. Olhos que queriam que eu continuasse falando. Olhos que gostavam da minha presença.

Comecei a conversar bobagem para ela, contanto minha vida. Parecia que ela compreendia tudo. E seus pensamentos eram sempre cheios de curiosidade, querendo mais.

Fui tirado do meu mundo perfeito por Edward.

— Você dá conta de dar um banho nela? — Ele falou apontando o banheiro.

— Posso tentar. — Falei.

— Só tem uma condição... Se eu ver algum pensamento pedófilo...

— Você arranca minhas bolas e minhas patas. — Repeti em tom entediado.

— Exatamente. — E então ele me estendeu a roupa e uma frauda descartável. Peguei os dois objetos meio que inseguro. — No banheiro, terá sabonete infantil. Obras de Alice. E também uma banheira de bebês.

— E aonde você vai? — Indaguei inseguro. Não queria fazer nenhuma besteira com minha menininha.

— Eu vou cuidar de Bella. Ela precisa ser limpa e trocada. E acho que até a roupa de cama. — Ele falou dando de ombros. — Calma Jacob. Até onde eu saiba você e Matt se revezaram enquanto eu estive fora. Vocês não a levavam para o curso de mães? — Ele indagou e eu assenti. — Então. Faça o que aprendeu lá. — Olhei incrédulo para o vampiro que nitidamente se divertia as minhas custas. — Está bem, Jacob. Qualquer coisa me chame que eu ajudo. — Edward falou pondo fim ao nosso intercambio.

Fui em direção ao banheiro com a pequena no meu colo. Deixei de lado as roupinhas e fui em direção a uma pequena banheira. Abri a torneira do chuveiro e estendi minhas mãos inseguro para testar a temperatura. Assim que a água ficou na temperatura ideal, me abaixei, ainda com Nessie em meu colo e deixei a banheira bem embaixo do chuveiro. E observei ela se encher, desligando a torneira logo em seguida.

— Nessie, eu vou te dar um banho. — Avisei amorosamente à pequena e simulou um sorriso banguela para mim. Não era bem um sorriso, mas era algo parecido.

A coloquei dentro da banheira com o corpo meio dentro e meio fora. A palma da minha mão sempre fazendo um apoio e a segurando. Com insegurança comecei a colocar em prática a aula do banho. A mesma aula que Bella tinha feito o boneco voar longe. Nunca deixando de falar com Rennesme.

Apresentei-lhe suas mãos, seus braços, suas pernas, seus cabelinhos... À medida que eu ia lavando ela, boa parte da plasta branca e gordurosa foi deixando seu diminuto corpo, mas um pouco ainda permaneceu impregnado. Seria com alguns banhos que tudo aquilo sairia. Tomei todo o cuidado para em nenhum momento a água não entrar nem em seus olhos e nem em seus ouvidos.

O cuidado foi tanto que acho que demorei quase meia hora para banha-la. A água estava já ficando fria, quando eu a tirei. Olhei em volta, e num apoio de toalhas, encontrei uma colorida e cheia de bichinhos, ou melhor, cachorrinhos.

Ri com aquilo, fazendo a pequena em meu braço resmungar chamando minha atenção para ela. O olhar dela era tão inteligente que nem parecia um bebê normal.

A sequei com cuidado, para que em nenhuma dobra de seu corpo ficasse úmido.

— Edward. — Gritei quando a pequena estava seca em meu colo.

— O que? — Ele falou aparecendo na minha frente e estranhando por Nessie ainda estar enrolada na toalha.

— Preciso de uma tal pomada de bunda. Você sabe que trem é isso? Eu me lembro da dona-lá falando, mas nem me retive no que ela disse.

Edward revirou os olhos para mim. Mas caminhou até a mochila que mais parecia mochila de montanhista de tão grande que era e de dentro tirou um tubo de pomada e me estendeu.

Coloquei a pequena na mesa e comecei a falar conforme eu ia fazendo cada coisa.

— Agora o seu Jake vai passar a pomadinha na sua bundinha e virilha para não assar... Agora vamos colocar a frauda... Vamos vestir você bonequinha... Me dá o seu pezinho... Agora os bracinhos...

A pequena se divertia e se agitava em cima da mesa, dificultando um pouco os meus movimentos descoordenados. Mas quando enfim terminei a peguei no colo.

O cabelo dela estava secando lentamente, e aonde não tinha mais plasta alguma, via-se que ela seria uma cópia do Edward, exceto pelos olhos que era da cor da Bella, mas no formato do vampiro.

Nessie novamente estendeu seus braços para mim. Era um pedido mudo para tocar minha face. E eu gostava disso. Gostava de saber o que ela pensava. Gostava de sentir o toque infantil no meu rosto grande demais para mãos tão pequenas.

Novamente me vendo pelos olhos dela, seus pensamentos eram em torno de uma tal comida gostosa. Ela estava com fome.

— Edward... — Falei andando pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto onde Bella estava ainda dormindo, mas já devidamente limpa... Sem sangue, sem sujeira do pós-parto... Como a placenta e o cordão umbilical que por ser fibroso demais, Edward cortou com os próprios dentes. — Que comida gostosa ela quer? — Perguntei aos sussurros para não acordar Bella.

Antes que Edward pudesse falar, Nessie pegou firme os meus dedos e mordeu um.

Não pode se chamar aquilo de dor, mas digamos que era estranho. Parecia que ela estava levando ao pé da letra a parte do poema que eu disse que daria minha própria carne para ela. Só que o detalhe é que ela nem tem dente, então não chegou a nem cortar a minha pele.

Vi Edward sair do quarto e novamente pegar a mamadeira. E indo novamente a grande mochila, ele tirou de dentro um bolsa de sangue. E à medida que ele abria a bolsa e colocava o conteúdo dentro da mamadeira, tudo fez sentido.

Claro. Filha de vampiro, vampirinha é. Sorri para minha Nessie em meu colo que continuava a se esforça para arrancar sangue do meu dedo. Eram apenas os extintos dela tomando conta da situação e tentando acabar com a fome.

Edward me estendeu a mamadeira cheia e foi acariciar a cabecinha de Nessie.

— Filha, você deveria ter um paladar melhor. — Ele comentou sorrindo enquanto ela fazia cara feia por eu ter tirado o meu dedo da boca dela.

Comecei a dar a mamadeira com sangue para ela, que sugou com avidez.

— Ela só vai beber sangue? — Indaguei formando em minha mente planos. Nunca tinha pensando que um dia chegaria ao ponto de maquinar que eu iria sequestrar para dar de alimento a uma pequena vampira. A vampirinha do meu coração.

Edward riu de mim.

— Pelo visto você não sabe nada sobre híbridos, heim? — Revirei os olhos para ele. — Ela vai beber leite, comer comida, pouca mais vai, e em geral vai se alimentar de sangue.

— Hummm. — Emiti o som de compreensão.

Olhei para Nessie que sugava com avidez a mamadeira, que logo já estava vazia.

— A coloque para arrotar. Bella já deve estar acordando.

Assenti e coloquei a pequena de pé no meu colo, e com a cabecinha encostada no meu ombro. Ela já estava quase dormindo. E então eu fiquei a admirá-la.

–- X - X -

_Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem das 13:30 as 14:00_

**Por Carlisle Cullen**

Estávamos dispostos em uma linha de batalha. Castiel e Miguel estavam na nossa frente como se fossem os generais de guerra. Estávamos apenas aguardando. Mas a tensão era grande.

Minha filha Rosalie e Renée estavam juntas na mansão. Isso era meio que um alívio para a minha visão de pai. Pelo menos, parte das visões de Alice, eu tinha certeza que eu não veria.

Rosalie estava debilitada demais até mesmo para ser louca e vir aqui. Embora fosse nítido que ela tinha melhorado bastante em termos físicos, no entanto, era notável que psicologicamente ela ainda não estava nada bem. Ela tinha perdido a autoconfiança. O que era algo bom por um lado e algo horrível por outro.

Sem a autoconfiança, Rosalie já não era tão metida ou até mesmo arrogante. Isso era algo maravilhoso. Tinha certeza que quando meu filho Edward ficasse frente a frente com ela, ele iria amar essa nova personalidade. Mas também, sem a autoconfiança, Rosalie mais parecia uma criança frágil. Qualquer barulho, até mesmo os que as folhas faziam quando o vento batia, fazia ela se estremecer.

Meu filho Emmett estava preocupado com ela. Seria uma grande mudança que os dois teriam que enfrentar juntos. Por que, quando nós vampiros mudamos, é para sempre. E Emmett que até achava divertido e desafiante a personalidade de Rosalie, teria agora que lidar com uma garota-mulher assustada, porém humilde e compassiva.

Renée, graça a obra do destino e ao ciclo do mês, estava fora disso. Eu sabia, ou melhor, tinha visto nas atitudes dela que ela iria nos ordenar a deixar participar desse embate, assim minha experiência de vida me alertara. Olhando agora no rosto de Charlie, eu podia ver certa serenidade. Jasper tinha me contado que ele vivia preocupado nos últimos dias. Ele por amar loucamente sua Renée, não a queria em nenhuma distancia perto de qualquer luta. E ele estava certo, não estava? Ela era humana. E mesmo sendo uma humana com certo dom, não deixava de ser humana.

Bella há essa hora devia estar lá com Edward e Jacob, que não tinha aparecido. Aliás, tinha outros lobos que não tinham aparecido. Seth, o lobo com pelagem que lembrava a areia do deserto também não estava aqui. Talvez ainda estivesse cuidando da guarda de Luna. Talvez isso fosse o certo. Royce era tão imprevisível quanto o demônio.

Atrás de nós, estavam à contra gosto, os nossos novos amigos: Sam e Dean. Eles, segundo Castiel e Miguel, ficariam responsáveis justamente por Royce. Eles tinham nas mãos um maçarico e um pequeno botijão de gás para dar força ao fogo. Só não conseguia imaginar o que poderia trazer Royce para cá...

Se esses jovens soubessem direcionar aquilo, o maçarico, eles com toda certeza, conseguiriam dar fim não só no Royce como também em qualquer vampiro. Talvez até pegássemos emprestado no final de tudo. Precisaríamos reduzir a cinzas os vampiros que fossem desmembrados, senão eles voltariam com tanta sede de vingança quanto já estavam, eu acho.

A loba branca estava ali. Leah era uma jovem adorável. E o rapaz que lembrava tanto meu filho Edward estava ao seu lado, com a mão emaranhada na pelagem cumprida da jovem. Matt tinha ganhado um carinho imenso da minha parte. Ele tinha cuidado de Bella, que eu considero como minha filha também, enquanto meu filho aprendia que o amor não pode ser deixado para trás, subestimado ou suprimido. Nunca condenei meu filho por sua atitude, e nunca vou condenar. Nós sempre precisamos aprender. Alguns aprender cometendo erros, outros aprendem vendo os erros alheios. O importante é aprender e nunca mais errar. E isso eu sabia que meu filho tinha aprendido. E agora, quem diria, eu seria avô. Avô! Algo que nunca pensei ser possível. Realmente mesmo tendo mais de trezentos anos, eu ainda tinha muito que ver...

Fui tirado do meu devaneio quando vi uma movimentação surgindo dentro da floresta. O barulho era de corrida, rápida e quase silenciosa, como só nós vampiros conseguimos ser.

Os lobos ao escutarem foram se retirando e se escondendo dentro da floresta. Esse tinha sido o combinado pela orientação do meu filho Jasper. Os lobos ladeariam a floresta e seriam o elemento surpresa. Qualquer vampiro que ficasse nas laterais, seria puxando para dentro da floresta e então...

Nós, vampiros, nos colocamos em posição de ataque: agachados, dentes expostos, músculos tensionados e a boca cheia de veneno. Estávamos prontos. Isso era visível tanto na expressão dos meus filhos – Emmett, Alice e Jasper – quanto na expressão da minha amada esposa – Esme. Charlie era o único diferente. Os olhos estavam levemente fechados, ele estava ereto e a expressão estava impenetrável. Mesmo estampando paz e serenidade, seja o que for que ele pensava, deveria estar voltado a uma única coisa: seu dom físico de criar um paredão, um escudo.

Kimberly e Leonard, obviamente não estavam presentes. Kimberly estaria no hospital, para cuidar dos pacientes: meus e dela. Mas ela também estava atenta. Numa guerra, como meu filho Jasper falou, as coisas podem sair do controle. E ela ficaria atenta caso alguém indesejado aparecesse perto do hospital ou região e então ela agiria para protegê-los. Embora, um dos combinados era que Charlie faria um escudo para que ninguém conseguisse sair do campo de batalha e seguir outro caminho. Mas isso só seria possível com aqueles que tivessem presentes. Nós não sabíamos se no meio do caminho alguém iria se redirecionar. Leonard estava na escola de Forks, lecionando cálculos para os alunos. Mas ele também estava atento a qualquer coisa. No fundo, a cidade não estava desprotegida.

Na nossa frente, quinze vampiros entraram em nosso campo de visão. As expressões dos olhos estavam sedentas... De sangue. O cheiro de Bella estava em cada canto daquele campo que seria hoje um campo de guerra.

Nas nossas costas, os garotos Dean e Sam soltaram um assovio de surpresa. E isso me deixou preocupados. Os garotos no fundo eram duas crianças. Podiam fazer isso diariamente, mas eram humanos. E os vampiros a nossa frente estavam com sede. Isso era um fato. E eu já gostava desses jovens como se também fossem meus filhos e não queria que nada de mal acontece a eles.

Olhos vermelhos, quinze pares, olharam para todos os lados, procurando sua presa. Mas apenas nos viram e já estavam correndo em nossa direção. Obviamente para um vampiro sedento, nós éramos concorrentes. E concorrentes devem ser eliminados na filosofia de vida de um vampiro.

Olhei para minha Esme. Um olhar que queria dizer "eu te amo". Ela me devolveu o mesmo olhar. E então eu me sentia pronto. Mesmo sendo contra a qualquer embate, corri em direção a eles. Sabia que não tinha outro modo.

Contornamos os dois Anjos que seguravam espadas que pareciam ser feitas de fogo. E já estávamos em embate. Em uma briga de vampiro não existe soco ou puxões de cabelos ou torções de braços. O que existe é desmembrar. E era o tentávamos fazer. Nisso tudo, dentadas foram dadas. O veneno que nos ajudava a se regenerar era o mesmo que facilitaria o desmembramento do outro.

E então já não éramos mais vampiros conscientes e civilizados. Éramos apenas instinto de sobrevivência. E eu já não sabia de mais nada.

–- X - X -

_Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem das 14:00 as 17:00_

**Por Miguel, o Arcanjo.**

Os vampiros estavam em combate, juntamente com os metamorfos. E eu sabia que aqui Petrus não colocaria seus pés. Nem ele e nem Royce, um homem de muitos rancores.

Olhei para Castiel que devolveu o meu olhar em sinal de compreensão.

Estendemos nossos braços sobre aquele campo. Da palma da nossa mão saiam feixes de luz que cobria todo aquele local. Estávamos derramando benção — que nos fora autorizado dar — sobre aqueles seres bondosos.

Assim que a bênção cobriu toda a região, fomos em direção as duas crianças: Sam e Dean. Sim, eles eram crianças. Crianças carentes combatendo o desconhecido, tão perdidos em si mesmo e ao mesmo tempo tão dispostos a ajudar aos outros. Hoje, eles nem sonhavam, mas teriam a sua benção por tudo o que eles fazia.

Tinha coisas que não podiam ser devolvidas a eles, pois já tinha cumprido o seu curso. Mas outras coisas poderiam ser dadas e que os fariam felizes.

Mal sabiam eles que o demônio de olhos amarelos sempre fora Petrus. Não ele em sua totalidade, mas seu fluido espiritual que ainda vagava pela terra. E hoje isso iria acabar. E com ele também acabariam aqueles que o libertavam.

Dean olhava para Castiel com olhos entediados, sua mente estava repleta de desanimo, medo e ansiedade. Tudo tão misturado que ficava confuso até para nós compreendermos.

— Está na hora, garotos. — Falei para os jovens a minha frente.

— Mas não estamos vendo sinal de Royce... — Sam falou confuso.

— Ele virá aqui. — Castiel respondeu o obvio.

— E porque nós viemos para cá, então? — Dean indagou.

— Porque precisávamos passar segurança. E vocês precisavam estar ao alcance de nossos olhos. — Respondi.

— Passar segurança a um bando de mutantes estranhos? — Dean indagou incrédulo.

— Criança... — Comecei e ele fez uma careta pelo termo usado. — Não julgue o que vê. O coração deles é tão puro e bom quanto de uma criança que aprende o que é certo e errado. Eles não têm culpa pelo que se tornaram, não tem culpa pelo que sempre serão.

Dean parecia meio envergonhado. A questão é que ele julgava os outros não por julgar. Mas como uma extensão do julgamento que ele dava a si mesmo. Eles, Dean e Sam, no fundo se julgavam incapazes e desmerecedores de felicidade. E todos merecem ser felizes. Aliás, é a tristeza que acima de tudo trás o ódio e com ela a ira, a cobiça, a inveja, e tudo mais que se possa imaginar.

— Vamos. — Castiel comentou, já segurando o braço da criança Dean, enquanto eu segurava o braço da criança Sam.

E sem esperar resposta o transportamos para a casa que eles mais julgavam seguras. A casa das crianças Cullen.

Assim que nos materializamos, a criança Rosalie nos olhou assustada, para em seguidas nos reconhecerem e relaxar. A criança Renée nos olhou alegre. Ela estava feliz por conhecer um anjo pessoalmente.

— A não... — A criança Dean resmungou, se lembrando de momentos que eles passaram com a criança Renée. E ela assim que o viu correu para abraça-lo que se encolheu todo diante de seu abraço inesperado.

Às vezes humanos estão tão acostumados à frieza de sentimentos da terra, que não sabem apreciar o acalento de um abraço.

— Fiquem aqui, crianças. — Falei. E novamente fizeram caretas. — É aqui que Royce virá para buscar quem ele guarda rancor. Ou seja, da criança Rosalie. Vocês sabem o que fazer. — A criança Rosalie ficou alarmada. Mas eu a inundei com o Espírito de Fortaleza, e ela já estava se sentindo melhor.

Novamente, eu e Castiel estendemos nossas mãos diante de nós. E luzes saírem delas, inundando o ambiente com os sete Espíritos de Deus, deixando aquele lar abençoado.

Quando já estávamos saindo, a criança Rosalie correu em minha direção. Eu já sabia o que ela iria falar, então apenas aguardei.

— Por favor, me torne humana de novo para que eu possa ser mãe. — Ela suplicou segurando em meu braço.

— Criança, criança. Nenhuma água retrocede o rio. Toda a água busca o mar. Não podemos mudar o que nos tornamos, mas podemos mudar a água do rio, mas podemos mudar o formato da pedra que está a nossa frente. Minha criança querida, antes, mesmo quando humana seu útero não tinha sido feito para abrigar uma criança. Mas sim seu coração. Há crianças que precisão de um coração de mãe. Ofereça isso a elas. Ame e então saberá o que é ser mãe de tantas crianças quanto quiseres ter. Um filho não é aquele que sai de nossas entranhas, mas aquele que sai de nossos corações. — A criança Rosalie tinha entendido minha resposta, sua cabeça abaixou, mas ela lutava para assimilar seu destino. — Você não são monstros, criança. Vocês só são o que Deus queria que vocês fossem. Não há nada nesse mundo que não ocorra sem a autorização de Deus. Até para aqueles que tiram suas vidas, sem autorização de Deus, isso não seria possível. Tanto é, que muito mesmo tentando, permanecem vivos... Agora, deixe-me ir, criança. Sua felicidade está próxima, acredite nisso.

E sem esperar, Castiel e eu nos teletransportamos.

Paramos diante da dimensão chamada Espaço. Era assim chamada por ser terra de ninguém. Ali nem era o começo no céu e nem era o começo do inferno. Era uma dimensão paralela onde o tempo em nada condizia com o tempo da Terra. E ali seria a nossa guerra. Anjo contra demônio. Deus contra anticristo. Magia Branca contra Magia Negra.

A nossa espera havia toda uma legião de anjos e havia claro, Deus, em sua tri-unidade.

Os demônios comandados por Petrus já estavam apostos para o combate. E então a guerra já tinha seu início.

Era pacto contra aliança. Eram os Sete dons de Deus contra as sete maldições do Diabo. Era luz contra treva. Era fogo contra mar ardente. Era água contra terra sem firmeza.

Lançamos-nos um contra o outro. Ponto de luz se encontrando em meio a uma rebelião de cores negras.

Orações eram proferidas pondo fim a toda a praga dita. Bichos peçonhentos eram afugentados com o poder da Magia.

Ali nos perdemos em tempo e espaço, em começo e fim. Podia ter se passado apenas segundos ou até mesmo anos, mas a guerra uma hora teve seu fim.

Tínhamos saídos vencedores dessa batalha. Sim, batalha. Ainda, infelizmente, não era a guerra final. Petrus tinha sido derrotado e com ele todos os demônios que estavam ao seu encalço. E com essa derrota marcada a fogo em sua pele já tão marcada, estava ali decretado que contra as crianças da família Cullen, O'Conell, Winchester e até mesmo os transmorfos e suas sete gerações, esses demônios nada poderiam fazer.

Era mais uma derrota, entre tantas. Olhamos eles baterem em retirada, todos eles com a pele cheia de marcas. As marcas que eram como tatuagem em alto-relevo, deixando claro toda a magia que tinha sido usada contra eles e deixando claro em quem eles não poderiam mais tocar. Era triste ver que escolhas erradas nos levam a caminhos errados.

Nenhum de nós, seja Anjo ou Arcanjo, seja Santo ou Santa, gostávamos de guerrear. Mas era necessário para defender nossas crianças indefesas. Mas só podíamos atacar se assim eles fizessem primeiro. Nenhum ato de agressão era bem vindo sem um motivo prévio, caso contrário, estaríamos nos igualando a eles. Tínhamos como Cristo havia um dia profetizado, oferecer a outra face. Só que é claro, depois de oferecer a segunda face, tínhamos a autorização de descer _porrada_ como dizem as crianças da Terra.

Voltamos na forma invisível para ver nossas crianças. Royce tinha sido incinerado. As crianças Cullen e os lobos tinham vencido os vampiros na guerra do campo.

Num chalé não muito distante, quatro almas brilhavam pelo amor compartilhado, mesmo que isso ainda estivesse complicado para eles e um pouco difícil de aceitar. Mas amor é assim, vem de onde não esperamos e é como avalanche, nada contem, nada detém. Não se deixar parar, mas transforma aqueles que estão parados vendo a vida correr. O amor é sublime. E um dia, somente amor seria visto nessa Terra Fria de coração às vezes despedaçados.

Quanto às crianças Winchester, eles não nos veriam mais. Nossa missão tinha acabado, e de certa forma, a busca deles também, e logo eles saberiam disso. Não poderíamos devolver Jéssica para Sam, mas ele, naquela mesma cidadezinha, encontraria sua alma gêmea. Já Dean, em sua busca também encontraria seu porto seguro. E mesmo ele sendo meio que compulsivo, como a criança que ele era, ele também encontraria na criança de certo bar a parceira para sua caminhada sem fim. Dean era uma criança que jamais iria parar nessa busca, isso era certo. Mas como ele, a criança de longos cabelos loiros também era assim. E juntos seriam felizes.

Todos seriam felizes. Inclusive os dois cisnes brancos, que ainda enfrentariam uma grande reviravolta. Afinal, a água não retrocede o rio. Mas depois que ela encontra o mar, ela volta a ser rio novamente num ciclo sem início e nem fim. Porque é assim que a vida é, e sempre será.

**Um beijo super especial a única comentarista dessa fic, rsrs: Aliscirp. Um beijo, fofys. **


	57. Um fim! Ou não

**Ponto de Vista de Bella Swan... futura Cullen...**

A minha vida finalmente tinha se ajeitado. Pelo menos em certos pontos. É claro que eu ainda tenho muita dificuldade em aceitar o impriting do Jacob por Rennesme, e mais dificuldade ainda, eu tinha em aceitar o ridículo apelido que ele tinha dado a ela: Nessie, minha filha não tinha dificuldade alguma em aceitar o apelida - ela adorava, na verdade . De monstrinha, minha filha passou a ser adjetivada com Nessie, ou para um bom entendedor, pequena monstra do Lago Ness. O pior de tudo é ver que esse apelido pegou tão fácil que não houve nem questionamento.

Na manhã seguinte ao nascimento da Nessie, quero dizer, Rennesme, Edward, sem se conter, nos levou, eu e Nessie, digo, Rennesme, ao hospital. Segundo Edward tínhamos que ver se estava tudo certo tanto comigo quanto com Rennesme. Claro que Jacob foi à tira-colo. Mas ele até cumpria sua promessa de ser uma sombra muda. Para ser mais precisa, ele era uma sombra muda da Nessie, embora sempre tentasse pegar ela do meu colo.

– Não acredito. – Dissera a Doutora Kimberly, assim que me vira entrar no consultório com um pacotinho rosa nos meus braços. Edward ao meu lado e Jacob atrás. – Ela nasceu antes do tempo. Duas semanas para ser mais exata.– Kimberly tinha uma expressão espantada.

– Isso me espantou também. Tipo, a dor começou e eu nem fazia ideia que já era isso. – Confessei atordoada, enquanto embalava Rennesme em meu colo.

Rennesme sempre olhava tudo com uma curiosidade fascinante. E não era de se estranhar isso. Por meses ela viveu dentro de uma bola apertada, escura, molhada. E ela esperava que quando saísse de dentro de mim iria encontrar o mesmo ambiente, só que muito maior. E agora, segundo os pensamentos dela, não tinha bola, era tudo aberto demais e isso a assustava quase que constantemente. E em termos visuais, tudo era claro, colorido, cheio de informações visuais, as quais ela fazia de tudo até mesmo se contorcer no meu colo, para não perder nada. Fora o fator umidade. Para ela que viveu durante nove meses, quase, cercada por água, não ter isso era estranho. Tudo era seco demais, mesmo levando em consideração as chuvas constantes daqui de Forks.

– Sentem-se. Sentem-se. – Kimberly pedia puxando as cadeiras que ficavam na frente da mesa dela. Jacob, obviamente, ficara sem ter onde sentar.

Assim que nos acomodamos, Kimberly já estava tirando Nessie do meu colo. Minha filha era encantadora. Não tinha um único lobo ou vampiro que não quisesse pegar ela no colo. Tanto que nem dormir na cama ela tinha dormido. Ela simplesmente tinha passado de colo em colo, com paradas regulares ou no colo do Jacob ou no meu. Até Edward tinha ficado um pouco enciumado com isso. E eu ainda não tinha nem idéia de como era amamentar minha filha. Ela tinha sido inserida cedo demais na dieta sanguínea e estava repugnando o meu seio. O que era uma pena... E um alívio, pois sabia que doeria para cacete até eu me acostumar.

– Nossa... Como ela é linda. – Comentara Kimberly.

– A mais linda de todas. – Jacob murmurou ao fundo me fazendo ficar tensa.

Kimberly estranhou a reação dele, e por isso franziu a testa marmórea. Afinal, não era segredo para ninguém o quanto Jacob, até então, odiava todo e qualquer ser ligado ao mundo vampiresco.

Edward resolveu explicar, a contra gosto.

– Jacob Black teve um imprinting pela minha filha. – Ele falara com os dentes trincados, ele de fato odeia esse imprinting acho que agora o Jacob vai estar muito ligado a família, fazer o que aconteceu.

As sobrancelhas da Doutora Kimberly quase se emendaram com o inicio dos cabelos dela.

Kimberly conhecia o termo muito bem. Matt tinha sido objeto de imprinting de uma loba, a Leah. E pelo que escutei de um cochicho de Alice, o mesmo se casaria em breve, em uma cerimônia que prometia unir a simplicidade dos lobos com o requinte que Alice fazia questão em ostentar.

– Acho que os metade-humanos-metade-vampiros estão destinados a serem objetos de imprinting. – Comentara a Doutora Kimberly, dando de ombros em seguida.

Minha filha passou por todos os tipos de exames, desde audição até o exame de visão, língua, pé. Tudo. Ela estava ótima. Para alívio de Edward, minha felicidade e entusiasmo de Jacob. Depois foi minha vez de passar por uma bateria de exame. Nessa parte Edward literalmente botou Jacob para fora, que só aceitou com a condição de sair junto com Nessie. Sem opção, meu adorável vampiro ciumento teve que aceitar murmurando algo como: "Se esse é o preço que tenho que pagar para ninguém ver minha mulher pelada, então que seja".

Kimberly queria ter certeza que toda a placenta tinha sido retirada corretamente, segundo ela, se não tivesse sido, eu teria que passar por uma raspagem. O termo me deu arrepios até a alma. Por sorte, Edward tinha feito um excelente parto e por conseqüência, cumprira todos os procedimentos necessários.

O único detalhe foi eu ter que engessar as minha mão direita. O soco que eu dera em Jacob tinha conseguido arrebentar a boca dele só por alguns minutos, graças à genética dos lobos, estava perfeita novamente. Era uma pena que a mão do agressor não sofresse da mesma regeneração milagrosa.

E é claro que eu estava sangrando feito uma louca. OB nem pensar. Minha vulva ainda estava sensível demais até mesmo para o toque. Então minha solução era os tão famosos absorventes externos. O que eu odiava. Fazia me sentir melada, fedida. Por conta disso ia o tempo todo no banheiro me limpar com o auxílio do bidê. A parte "fedida" eu tinha certeza. Jasper nem pisava os pés dentro da casa. Os olhos negros dele me faziam ter certeza que eu cheirava sangue a quilômetros de distancia. E por conta disso, Alice para acompanhar Jasper também quase não parava em casa.

Uma coisa muito decepcionante e que fez minha autoestima dar uma queda foi o fato de eu pensar que assim que Rennesme saísse de mim eu voltaria a ficar magra como uma tábua. Ledo engano meu. Minha barriga ainda ostentava certo volume, a pele ligeiramente flácida, quase como se fosse uma pelanca.

– É normal, amor. –Dissera Edward quando eu acordei e toda contente fui procura minha barriga lisa e encontrei tristemente no lugar uma pelanca feia. – Isso é porque seu útero distendeu para compactar nossa filha. Mas assim que o seu útero for voltando ao normal, isso vai sumir. – Garantira ele.

Eu o olhei com incredulidade. Olhando aquela pelanca, hora mais tarde, quando finalmente conseguir ficar de pé e ir até o espelho, cheguei à conclusão que só uma dieta rígida e muitos abdominais é que me fariam voltar à forma da minha barriga. Sem contar o meu quadril. Ele tinha culotes enormes e horríveis. Naquele momento tive a certeza que iria cumprir a promessa de Edward não me tocar mais. Pelo menos enquanto eu não parasse de parece uma orca.

Depois que saímos do hospital. Tivemos ainda outra parada. Edward arrancara Nessie do colo do Jacob e entrou na escola ostentando a filha como o Rei Leão fez quando seu filhote nasceu.

Eu o olhei novamente incrédula.

E nisso resolvi sair do carro e acompanhar aquela presepada.

Nos últimos dias, eu mais estudava em casa e entregava os trabalhos por Alice do que eu ia à escola. Os professores não contestaram minha atitude, até compreendia pelo meu adiantado estado de gravidez. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que tinha, até então, motivos mais fortes que uma gravidez que me faziam ficar trancada na mansão.

Quando cheguei dentro do pátio da escola, descobri que minha filha não era apenas atrativa a lobos e vampiros. Todos estavam em volta dela. Literalmente babando pela minha pequena.

Fiquei meio temerosa com isso. Rennesme tinha um dom. Dom este que não era normal para um humano.

– Edward, cuidado com Rennesme. Ela pode tocar a face de alguém e mostrar mais do que deve. – Alertei aos cochichos logo atrás dele, que admirava a nossa filha passar de mão em mão entre alunos e professores.

– Fica tranquila, amor. Eu já conversei com ela e ela já entendeu. – Edward respondeu alegremente, indo em direção ao grupo que aumentava cada vez mais para ver a minha pequena.

– Nossa! – Exclamara Jéssica. – Ela é a copia fiel do Edward.

– Mas tem os olhos da Bella. – Contestara Mike.

– Só os olhos. Até o cabelo é tão rebelde e acobreado quanto o do Edward. – Comentara Ângela.

– Ela vai arrasar corações. – Declarara Taylor, fazendo Edward e Jacob compartilharem um bico digno de tamanduá bandeira. Ciumentos, coitadinha da minha filha quando estiver maior.

Minha filha tinha finalmente se livrado do inchaço das primeiras horas após o nascimento, e também de toda a plasta branca que cobria ela. Então os cabelos dela estavam todos arrepiados, apontados para lados diferentes e ostentando a mesma cor cobre que o cabelo do meu vampiro tinha. Eu bem que tentara pentear o cabelo da minha filha, mas quanto mais eu passava aquela escova de cerdas macias, mas descabelada minha filha ficava. Por fim eu desisti, vendo que seria um caso perdido, pelo menos até ela ter cabelos compridos.

Outra coisa que eu ainda não sabia qual era o gosto, era de dar banho na minha filha. Jacob tomara essa atividade para si. Eu observava tudo com olhos de falcão, com medo que os dedos dele se demorassem mais em certos pontos da minha pequena. Mas parecia que era só neura da minha parte. Jacob dava banho nela com veneração e em nenhum momento sequer eu vira qualquer olhar de luxuria insana da parte dele. O que me fora de grande alívio.

Logo a nossa comoção na escola fora interrompida por uma Alice frenética.

Observei ao longe, Jasper parando com olhos negros e cara de dor. Sabia que isso se devia a minha menstruação pós-parto que ainda iria perdurar por uns vinte dias.

– Gente, gente. – Alice gritava e espalhava uma folha de um material que parecia ser caro. Observei que no verso da folha tinha uma espécie de mapa.

– Que convite é esse, Alice? – Perguntei espichando a cabeça para tentar ler um dos convites que ela ainda segurava na mão.

– O convite da festa de formatura, ora bolas. – Alice explicara com uma simplicidade tão grande que levou quase um minuto inteiro para eu absorver a informação. E quando fiz, arranquei um convite da mão dela e observei o endereço e o mapa. Quase cai das pernas, e meu coração acelerou enlouquecidamente. A festa seria na mansão, no final de semana que se seguiria.

Eu até cogitei conversar com Alice, mas o olhar penetrante dela deixou bem claro que a realização da festa na mansão era algo indiscutível. Edward bem viu minha reação e cochichou no meu ouvido:

– Obras de Alice, amor. Fica tranqüila.

– Não gosto de festas promovidas por Alice. Nunca acabam bem. – Falei com certa magoa relembrando todas as conseqüências da festa do meu aniversário.

Assim que terminei de falar, me arrependi quase que instantaneamente. Pela face de anjo de Edward, vi uma dor tão profunda que me chutei mentalmente por ter trago o assunto à baila.

– Desculpe. – Edward murmurou.

– É só a gente manter a Bella longe de todo o qualquer material com potencial cortante. – Alice declarou e depois se virou para mim. – E para ser sincera Bella, sangue por sangue, você já está cheirando e nem por isso aconteceu nada. Então fique tranquila.

– Desculpe. – Foi minha vez de murmurar vendo a tristeza na face espevitada de Alice.

– Sem problemas. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

Então, como forma de desculpas, eu abracei Edward que cingiu seus braços a minha volta como se eu fosse seu porto seguro. Nunca iriamos nos acostumar totalmente à dor do passado. Fato. Os seis meses de distancia dele tinha me marcado e com isso reformulado certos pontos da minha personalidade. A questão é que deveríamos nos acostumar com isso. Era a única solução.

No dia seguinte, ainda em casa, acompanhei a despedidas dos irmãos Winchester. Bem, não exatamente despedida, porque eles só iria embora em dois dias, ou melhor, depois da festa que Alice estava promovendo.

Mas tinha algo mais abaixo da superfície. Não entendia direito, mas ao que parecia, Carlisle e Esme iria ficar um tempo longe daquela casa, da mansão. Será que minha menstruação estava se tornando demais até mesmo para Carlisle que estava habituado ao cheiro? Ou será que eles tinham outros problemas que tinham me passado despercebido?

Com isso em mente, eu fui até Carlisle, depois que ele chegou do trabalho. Meu pai e minha mãe, graça ao fim de toda e qualquer ameaça, já tinha voltado para a casa simples.

– Carlisle? – Chamei temorosa, ao entrar no quarto deles. Tinha medo que de algum modo estivesse invadindo a privacidade deles.

No andar inferior, Rosalie tinha confiscado Nessie dos meus braços e estava a alimentando. Jacob tinha feito manha por conta disso. Mas acabou cedendo quando Edward lembrou que ele ainda tinha pai e que provavelmente o Billy Black deveria estar preocupado com a falta de notícias do filho.

– Entre. – Carlisle murmurou de dentro do quarto.

Com passos temerosos, abrir a porta e entrei no quarto deles. Esme estava sentada em uma escrivaninha e parecia admirar ou estudar uma planta baixa de uma construção civil.

– Posso conversar? – Indaguei ao observar Carlisle sentado numa poltrona situada no canto do quarto.

Carlisle assentiu. No colo dele tinha um livro grande e de capa vermelha dura. Dava para ver que continha vários desenhos que me lembravam de receitas passo-a-passo.

– O que foi querida? – Carlisle indagou ao ver meu tom hesitante.

Edward sabia que eu estava curiosa, mas segundo ele, eu tinha que conversar diretamente com os pais dele.

– Vocês estão se mudando. – Afirmei quase de forma interrogativa. Ele assentiu. Meu coração estranhamento sofreu uma queda com essa afirmação. – Por quê? É por minha causa? Porque se for não é justo vocês terem de sair daqui por eu estar sangra... – Ele me interrompeu, vindo em minha direção.

– Oh, querida. Não é nada disso. – Ele disse me dando um abraço de lado e me levando para sentar em sua cama.

– Então o que é? – Perguntei sentindo-me confusa.

– Bem... – Carlisle parecia que ponderava consigo mesmo. – Durante a guerra, teve uma menina que estava lá contra sua vontade. Ela não queria lutar... – Ele falou e de repente parou olhando para o nada.

Esme continuou por ele.

– Ela é uma moça doce, sabe. Quase foi morta. Mas é ainda uma recém-criada e não tem condições ainda de ser integrada com a sociedade. – Esme falou de jeito doce. – Ela vai ser minha nova filha. E ela só tem quinze anos. Imagina o quanto isso vai ser difícil para ela? – Esme se perguntava de modo retórico. – E nós vamos ficar com ela até que ela se adapte a essa nova vida.

Observei o casal a minha frente. Adaptar. A palavra soava estranha nos meus ouvidos, porque esse seria um dia meu futuro. Um dia eu teria que me afastar de todos até poder voltar a conviver em sociedade. Um dia eu ainda teria que dosar cada ato meu para não machucar ninguém. Era algo que praticamente corria contra o tempo. Por um lado eu tinha que fazer isso o mais rápido possível para não ficar muito mais velha que Edward a ponto de ter uma diferença gritante entre nós dois, e por outro, agora com nascimento de Rennesme, me fazia adiar o máximo possível, porque poderia ser que eu tivesse que ficar anos sem a ver, e eu não queria fazer isso enquanto ela ainda fosse um bebê.

– Eu compreendo. – Disse por fim.

Depois disso, as coisas meio que passaram voando por mim. Veio à conversa com o Jacob, antes de Esme e Carlisle partir, e depois a conversa de Rosalie, que também anunciava uma partida. A sensação que eu tinha era de estar ficando sem família. Alice e Jasper também se manteriam afastados, pelo menos até eu deixar de menstruar ou até eu poder usar novamente um O.B.

Na manhã seguinte a essa conversa com Carlisle, todos se reuniram na sala, exceto Jasper que se manteve longe, perto da saída. Jacob estava sentando como um cachorrinho assustado.

– Então você teve um impriting por Rennesme Cullen? – Emmett perguntou com um tom sério, diferente do que eu era acostumada a ver nele.

– Sim. – Jacob respondeu fitando o vampiro gigante.

– E você jura que não ter nada de pervertido nisso? – Rosalie indagou com olhos desconfiados.

– Não. Nunca. – Jacob afirmara com veemência. – Edward viu na nossa mente como funciona. Só vamos nutrir o sentimento que nosso impriting nutrir primeiro por nós.

– E isso significa que se ela quiser, quando adulta, se casar com outro, você não vai por dificuldade alguma. – Emmett sugeriu.

– Eu serei o amigo dele se assim ela quiser. – Jacob respondera sem pestanejar.

– E se ela não quiser ver a sua fuça... – Rosalie deixou a frase inacabada.

– Farei tudo o que a deixar feliz. – Jacob comentou com astucia.

No meu colo, Rennesme se mexeu desconfortável com a ideia de ficar sem o Jacob dela. Jacob era dela e ponto final. Ela gostava do cheiro dele, da presença dele, da voz dele... De tudo nele. De alguma forma torta e inexplicável, ela retribuía a altura esse impriting maluco. E eu duvido muito que quando ela fosse adulta, ela não quisesse ficar com ele como uma mulher fica com um homem. Não que eu fosse falar isso em voz alta. Os homens dessa família estavam todos desconfortáveis com esse impriting.

– Fica tranquila, filha. – Edward sussurrou para nossa pequena que já estava fazendo cara de choro e algumas lágrimas já estava se formando.

Isso chamou a atenção de Jacob que se desesperou e se esquecendo que estava num "tribunal" veio na nossa direção e arrancou Nessie do meu colo.

– Viu o que você fizeram com ela? – Jacob acusou para os homens a nossa frente, depois que Rennesme tocou na sua face explicando o motivo do choro que estava a caminho.

Os rapazes, traduz-se, Carlisle, Emmett e Rosalie, fizeram cara de inocente e ficaram murmurando algo entre si, mas não responderam a acusação de Jacob.

Minha pequena ainda deixou uma lagrima cair e escorrer por sua face. Mas ela já não tinha cara de choro. Jacob murmurou:

– Eu nunca vou te deixar. – Prometeu ele, aninhando Nessie em seu colo que logo abriu um sorriso desdentado para ele, mordendo logo em seguida o dedo dele. Era isso que ela fazia quando estava com fome. E obedientemente, e como se a casa fosse dele, Jacob rumou para a cozinha, e eu ao seu encalço, para preparar a mamadeira com o _suco de beterraba._

E assim se passou os dias. Rosalie estava indo com Emmett para a África do Sul. Segundo eles, isso daria a eles a mobilidade necessária para não deixarem pistas quando vissem que eles não iriam envelhecer. Eles iriam procurar só atuar do crepúsculo ao anoitecer, como anjos da noite.

Segundo eles, iria ajudar crianças desidratadas e desnutridas. Dando amor e dando a eles tudo o que fosse necessário, até mesmo uma educação. Bom, direito para isso não faltaria. Eles poderiam tranquilamente abrir uma escola e um abrigo em cada parada que dinheiro não faltaria. Eu não estranhei isso. Por trás daquela figura ameaçadora e ao mesmo tempo engraçada de Emmett, eu sabia que ele era um vampiro culto, bem como Rosalie era culta.

E então o dia da festa de formatura chegou. Eu estava oficialmente formada no secundário.

Todos brincavam, gritavam, dançavam, se divertiam. A música corria solta, bem como ponche, e outras bebidas não lá muito licita. A mansão tinha se transformado numa extensão de uma grande _rave._A decoração era colorida, com luzes que piscavam e a música era contagiante. Impossível de escutar sem balançar o esqueleto.

Dean e Sam se divertiam alucinados. Os lobos de La Push se divertiam com uma dança nada compatível com a música tocada. Seth estava agarrado feito um vício a uma menina que parecia indígena, também. Eles formavam um belo casal, mas não pareciam, ainda, inclinados ao namoro.

Rosalie e Emmett também se divertiam, eram meio que uma despedida deles. Esme e Carlisle não estavam presentes, o que eu achava muita sorte da parte deles.

Leah e Matt estavam num cantinho não muito escuro e se agarravam de um forma que me fazia pensar que em algum momento não teria mais como separar os dois, eles se fundiriam num só sem volta. Edward também estava agarrado a mim, mas minha condição pós-parto impossibilitava qualquer pegação mais intensa.

Minha filha, com menos de uma semana de nascida, já conseguia manter o tronco ereto no colo de Jacob, que passeava para cima e para baixo com ela, fazendo dela sua companheira de dança; ela uma cena hilariante.

Meu pai e Renée estavam juntos. Eu percebia que ele não tinha mais muito resguardo com a relação dos dois. Tudo estava perfeito.

No alto da festa, tudo parou. As luzes se firmaram um pouco, e a música foi reduzida a um embalo calmo. Alice se prostrou na frente de todos, ela tinha cara de quem ia fazer um anunciado.

Nas mãos dela se viam mais convites em um papel caro. Franzi a testa e meu coração disparou. _O que essa louca iria fazer agora?_

– Gostaria de fazer um convite. – Alice falou e a expectativa se formou em cada rosto ali presente. – Gostaria de convidá-los para as três festas de casamento que ocorrerá daqui a um mês. - Meu coração disparou mais intensamente. _Do que ela estava falando?_– Será o casamento de Bella e Edward, Matt e Leah, e Charlie e Renée.

Alice terminou seu pronunciamento de forma triunfante, e sem mais nada a dizer, ela saltou para longe do palco improvisado, deixando para trás tanto eu quanto meu pai em estado de choque. Olhei para as _outras vítimas de Alice_. Ao que tudo parecia, seriam três: eu, Leah e Charlie. Nós três estávamos quase que congelados diante da afirmação. Ao longe, de forma dissonante, observei rostos virando em nossa direção e palmas reverberando no ambiente.

Edward tinha um semblante de triunfo. Em sem mais nada o que esperar, a música voltou ainda mais agitada, contagiando o ambiente e todos àqueles que não estavam em estado de choque.

_Santa Madre de Deus... Eu iria me casar. Em um mês eu iria me casar. Alice era louca. Fato._

**Oi, Aliscirp. Não querida, eu nunca parí, mas minha mãe já contou tantas vezes o que ela passou quando estava me parindo a 26 anos atrás, que eu, meio que resolvi a homenagear. Até a descrição do estômago sendo pisoteado é narrativa dela. E até a questão de bater nos outros, risos, e olhar para mim e levar quase um minuto inteiro p/ entender que era eu. E até o desmaiar no final é da história da minha mãe no meu nascimento. Fico feliz que tenha sido bem realista. Um beijo, fofys. Amei o seu comentário e cheguei a ler mais de uma vez... **


	58. Apenas o começo

**Ponto de Vista de Edward Cullen**

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que Alice tinha impulsivamente, providenciado meu casamento. Bella tinha ficado em estado de choque por um dia. Já seu pai, estava até agora. Leah tinha enchido Matt de tapas, e no final, foi silenciada com um puxão pela nuca e um beijo que deixou em polvorosa a mente de todas as meninas que estavam na festa.

Minha filha estava cada vez mais linda e encantadora, e eu cada vez mais furioso com um certo lobo que acreditava que tinha direitos sobre a minha princesinha. Bella já tinha se conformado com isso. Afinal, todos babavam por Nessie e todos achavam que dar um palpite aqui e ali não fazia mal algum. Eu, ainda assim, morro de ciumes da minha bonequinha. Mas como Bella tinha dito, não dava para fazer nada, realmente.

Rosalie tinha partido com Emmett no mesmo dia para a África. E segundo o e-mail que eles tinha conseguido milagrosamente nos enviar, era a experiência mais incrível da vida deles.

_**Querida Família,**_

_**Eu e o Emmett estamos bem. Ele está amando aqui. A caça aqui é muito saborosa e ele vive dizendo que está no ponto para provocar o Edward, já que aqui tem guepardo, lince, leão, tigres...**_

_**Sentimos a falta de todos vocês.**_

_**Mas não posso deixar de contar o quanto essa experiência está sendo incrível para mim. O Arcanjo Gabriel e o Arcanjo Miguel tem toda a razão. Nem sempre é preciso gerar alguém para ser mãe.**_

_**Vejo essas crianças e as mães dela, e percebo o quanto sou abençoada. O quanto todos somos abençoados. Todos nós pecamos quando dizemos que a nossa condição nos tirou a vida. Mas ver essas crianças sem expectativa de vida, sem água ou comida, é cruel demais. Isso sim é não ter vida.**_

_**Ninguém aqui tem um estudo adequado, ou come com regularidade. A água que bebem é cheia de bactéria, protozoários, e tudo mais. A AIDS é disseminada aqui sem controle algum... Ninguém olha por eles.**_

_"__**Estudar para que?" me perguntou uma menina de quinze anos esses dias atrás. "Eu preciso apenas de água." Ela acrescentou. Vê? Não somos os únicos sedentos na face da terra. Tudo bem que o fluído que ela precisa não é exatamente o mesmo que a gente precisa, mas descobri que independente da espécie, a sede pode ser cruel. E então, não somos os únicos que temos a garganta rasgando de dor e o estômago ansiando por algo.**_

_**Pensamos que quando chegássemos aqui era só ensinar eles, dar um bom estudo, mas não é assim. Temos que conscientiza-los primeiro. E ao que parece, posso tentar de tudo, mas enquanto eles só verem as necessidade física, não adianta em mencionar as necessidades mentais.**_

_**Temos ainda muito trabalho pela frente... E já até conhecemos pessoalmente a Angelina Jolie... É, ela vive dando a pinta por aqui. Nos demos bem, no final das contas.**_

_**E sabem o que é incrível? Não precisamos nos esconder durante o dia. Não! A gente não desenvolveu nenhuma forma que nos impeça de brilhar. Mas aqui o sol, para eles, é tão escaldante e intenso, que vivemos cobertos por tecidos grossos. A única parte do nosso corpo que fica exposta são os olhos e só.**_

_**Mas ainda temos muito trabalho pela frente. Temos, antes de tudo, providenciar alimento e água potável e depois disso, aí sim, podemos providenciar alimento mental (livros e uma boa educação).**_

_**Beijos e abraços a todos. Voltaremos no dia do casamento.**_

_**PS: O Emmett me pediu para enfatizar que os animais daqui são incrivelmente suculento, Edward.**_

_**Rosalie e Emmett**_

Depois dessa carta, Esme "chorou" de alegria comemorando o crescimento da Rose e se alegrando com as presepadas e acima de tudo, a dedicação do Emmett nisso.

Mas agora tínhamos uma nova preocupação. E essa estava passando em todos os jornais e telejornais do mundo.

_**Volterra entra em crise.**_

_**Assassinatos misteriosos acontecem sucessivamente no interior da Itália.**_

_**O Palácio Del Piori foi invadido e destruído.**_

Tudo isso significava apenas uma coisa:

Os Volturis tinham caído. O problema era que com a queda deles, todo o mundo vampírico entrava em colapso. E pelo visto, o colapso era apena o começo.

**Gostaria de mandar um super hiper mega beijo para quem está acompanhando essa fic, e para todos que estão acompanhando e nem faço ideia. Desculpem-me a demora.**

**Agome chan**

**Aliscirp**

**Dama Mary potter**

**DeeeC**

**Lilikahchan**

**Lmorrison**

**Lulin**

**Marprof**

**Nara rosa**

**Carolina Dias**

**Erikalbmc**

**Maylovely**

**Nessinha Cullen**


	59. Nem sonham

Bella se olhava no espelho com tédio nos olhos. Ela nem ousava chiar. Sabia que Alice conseguiria transformar qualquer "ai" que ela dissesse, num mar de sermões. Mas isso não a impedia de estar cada vez mais entediada.

No espelho a sua frente, a sua imagem era refletida com doçura. O vestido era simples, com rendas brancas que caiam sobre todo o vestido como pétalas suaves que se moldavam ao seu corpo.

Ah, o seu corpo.

Era impossível Bella não ficar incomodada até mesmo com isso. Seu corpo ainda não tinha voltado ao normal. Parte da protuberância de sua barriga já tinha sido absorvida, mas seus quadris ainda estavam largos.

E aí ficava a grande questão. Até o momento Bella não tinha permitido que Edward sequer olhasse para ela enquanto ela se despia para tomar um banho. Como ela faria na lua de mel?

Tudo bem que a lua de mel só aconteceria daqui a poucas semanas. Talvez até lá, do mesmo modo que sua barriga tinha sumido um pouco, seu quadril voltasse ao normal.

Apenas talvez.

Sua filha compensava todas as mudanças do corpo dela, no entanto. Isso era fato. Nessie estava cada vez mais linda, mais gordinha e mais encantadora. Mamava religiosamente de três em três horas e era mimada por todos, revezando entre a mamadeira de sangue e os seios fartos de leite de Bella. Sim, finalmente Bella estava se deliciando com a experiência de amamentar a filha.

Jacob praticamente morava na casa dos Cullen. Só ia embora porque era praticamente escorraçado para La Push. Mas até tinha parado de frequentar a escola. Embora ainda continuasse estudando.

Ele estudava com Nessie no colo. Bella no inicio até tentava tirar a filha dele, mas a pequena adorava aprender. E se deliciava com as coisas que ele estudava. E pelos movimentos contínuos das mãos da menina que sempre iam em busca da bochecha de Jake, era fácil entender que além de gostar, ela interagia.

Edward era outro que tinha dado como vencido a guerra contra Jacob. E quem mais gostava da presença do lobo, por incrível que parecesse, era Jasper.

Jasper tinha se apegado tanto a Nessie como qualquer outro. Mas o sangramento de Bella o tinha afastado juntamente com Alice. Mas a constante presença do cachorro conseguia impregnar o ar de uma tal forma, que Bella poderia ter uma hemorragia que Jasper nem se sentiria atraído a beber uma gota sequer.

Quando eles descobriram isso, não demorou nem um dia para que voltasse e se revezassem em ficar babando no prodígio chamado Rennesme.

Ao lado de Bella, se encontrava Leah. Também estava experimentando seu vestido de noiva.

Leah teve cinco vestidos de noivas até o momento. Ao contrário de Bella que conseguia entrar num estado de inercia e tédio, Leah logo se enfurecia com todos os rapapés da beleza. E como resultado dessa fúria, ela se transformava num lobo branco e o belo vestido se resumia a pedaços de tecido no chão.

Alice até ficava irritada quando isso acontecia. Mas em geral, acabava tendo a desculpa perfeita para continuar comprando sem ninguém reclamar. E sempre justificava:

"Se não fosse Leah eu já teria acabo. Então não reclamem".

A única que se divertia era Renée. Renée era tão imperativa quanto Alice. As duas perdiam horas conversando animadamente sobre cada detalhe das roupas, decorações e buffet. E só paravam quando Renée como humana que era, tinha que dormir.

Por outro lado, os homens não tinham tantas preocupações além do normal. Alice mandava, eles obedeciam. Era simples assim.

Matt era o único que ficava mais tempo com Leah. Charlie acompanhava tudo de longe, e enquanto sua loira se divertia com os detalhes do casamento, ele tentava se acostumar com a ideia de transforma-la em vampira, para não ter que presenciar sua morte por velhice, além de se educar cada vez mais com sua força diante de uma humana. Mal sabia ele dos planos de Renée. Edward estava feliz, embora soubesse que cada dia mais se aproximava o momento dele também transformar Bella em uma vampira. Claro que todos estavam era preocupados com certos lobos de Lu Push, mas fazer o que? Ou era isso ou perde-las para morte. Novamente, mal faziam ideia dos planos de Renée que nem ousava pensar isso perto do genro.

Enquanto isso, sete vampiros peregrinavam quase sem rumo pelas terras do Brasil. Parte de seus corpos já faltavam, mas eles ainda tentavam fugir da ira de um demônio derrotado. Volterra estava nas mãos de duas crianças inexperientes: Alec e Jane. Ambos, sem a presença dos antigos mestres, estavam tirando a desforra sem realmente governa ou por bom senso aos outros vampiros.

Perto das terras italianas, estavam dois vampiros: Stefan e Vladimir, que viam nisso a oportunidade perfeita para reivindicar seu reinado de novo. Juntos, reuniam alguns vampiros sedentos por poder, dentre eles estava Maria.

Maria fora a companheira de Jasper no passado e sabia como ninguém as táticas de guerra. Tudo estava para explodir a qualquer momento. Faltava pouco, muito pouco.

Mas para dois jovens, o mundo não importava naquele momento. Seth estava se deliciando com um excelente boquete. Luna chupava com voracidade seu pau duro e latejante. Até que ela parou.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Seth sem folego.

- Quer ir ao céu? – Luna perguntou com tom maroto.

Luna era daquelas garotas que tinha cara de santa e se comportavam com recato. Mas nem por isso deixava de ser uma bela ninfeta pronta para o prazer. Ela ainda não tinha aceitado muito bem essa história de lobo e por tanto se recusava a assumir um relacionamento sério. E mesmo assim ela não conseguia se manter longe do seu belo lobo.

Foi um grande susto para Seth, que até então era virgem e mal sabia do mundo do prazer, descobrir coisas tão novas e luxuriantes. E ele vivia tudo com a garota com feições meigas, que assim como ele, descobria todos os prazeres do sexo.

- Quero. – Seth respondeu quase sem folego, tentando imaginar o que mais, a fértil imaginação da garota iria oferecer a ele.

Luna abriu sua camisa, expondo os seios levemente fartos. E tomando coragem para por em pratica mais uma coisa que ela sonhava em fazer, ela respirou fundo.

Como se já tivesse feito aquilo um milhão de vezes, Luna encaixou seus seios no pau do seu belo moreno. Seth gemeu com a cena. E ali, começou uma bela espanhola.

Eram, enfim, dois jovens inexperientes, descobrindo juntos os prazeres da vida, e totalmente alheios à guerra que estava por vim.

**GOSTARIA DE CONVIDAR VOCÊS A ACOMPANHAR A MINHA FIC ADRENALINA A 1.000 (** s/8415966/1/Adrenalina-A-1000**)**

**Obrigada Aliscirp pelo review... Adoro você e seus comentários? Você tem facebook? Se tiver me acha lá (** . **)**

**Gostaria de mandar um super hiper mega beijo para quem está acompanhando essa fic, e para todos que estão acompanhando e nem faço ideia. Desculpem-me a demora.**

**Agome chan**

**Aliscirp**

**Dama Mary potter**

**DeeeC**

**Lilikahchan**

**Lmorrison**

**Lulin**

**Marprof**

**Nara rosa**

**Carolina Dias**

**Erikalbmc**

**Maylovely**

**Nessinha Cullen**


	60. Treinamento

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_POV Charlie Swan_

Eu estava nervoso. Renée queria porque queria uma lua de mel. Nas palavras dela, ela queria que tudo seguisse a tradição. E isso incluía desde o casamento a lua de mel. Pensar nisso fez um sorriso de humor negro surgir nos meus lábios.

Acho que não teria nenhum problema no final das contas transformar a mulher que eu amo numa paçoca humana, não é mesmo?

Mas que porra! É claro que era um problema e dos grandes, eu nunca faria algo que machucasse a mulher da minha vida!

Isso me fazia divagar em como o super homem fez para dar um créu seguro na Louis Lane.

Tudo bem tive uma ideia, eu vou correndo até o Planeta Diário e vou ter uma conversinha com Clark Kant. Coisa fácil, claro. Se não fosse o detalhe dele ser um personagem fictício.

Mas que merda! O casamento era amanhã. E depois... Puta que pariu... Depois eu estava fodidamente ferrado.

Eu estava agora nas montanhas junto a Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Leonard e Matt. Nós estávamos fazendo o que segundo o entendimento deles era uma despedida de solteiro ideal para vampiros como nós.

Eu já estava me sentindo empanzinado. Tinha abatido dois ursos e dois cervos. E pelo que eu olhava desse povo, eles ainda estavam longe de acabar com a _festa_ deles.

Então aqui estava eu, parado olhando para o céu. Vendo a lua minguante e calculando que em doze horas eu estaria casando. Em quatorze horas eu estaria tendo que fazer o que eu tanto queria — tomar Renée em meus braços — e em dezesseis horas eu provavelmente estaria me despedaçando por ter transformado minha loira inconsequente em um monte de carne desforme.

Dei um suspiro exasperado.

O que eu poderia fazer?

Cheguei a cogitar ter uma conversinha com meu genro e descobrir como ele tinha feito... Bem... Como ele e Bella tinham... Esquece. Pensar na minha filha com meu genro auto martirizado e relação sexual na mesma frase eram demais para mim, definitivamente eu não quero falar disso com o meu genro.

Talvez eu devesse seguir o conselho do Leonard. Uma parte de mim pensou. Entortei a boca. Se quando eu escutei já me parecia um disparate, agora então parecia uma grande idiotice.

Mas que escolha que eu tinha? Nenhuma. Ou era seguir aqueles disparate que Leonard me aconselhou ou então transformar minha Renée em carne moída.

Dei mais um suspiro. Dessa vez de resignação. Olhei para aquele bando de vampiros a minha frente e cheguei à conclusão que eu poderia acender um abajur na minha boca que eles nem iriam perceber. Então me pus a correr.

Com uma hora e meia eu já estava em Port Angeles. Procurar a loja que eu queria não foi fácil. A vergonha impedia que eu seguisse adiante, enquanto a necessidade gritante de me testar me fazia prosseguir nessa loucura.

E então fiquei olhando aquela loja de Sex Shop. Acho que fiquei quase meia hora ali, quando enfim meu lado idiota, porém racional, decidiu por entrar. Segui até o vendedor que assistia um filme _animado_ de dois homens juntos com uma mulher anã.

— Com licença. — Pedi chamando a atenção do garoto.

O menino levou um susto, mas me olhou solicito.

— Manda, cara. Que precisa?

— Você tem bonecas infláveis?

— Pô, tio. Tenho sim. Você prefere as que tenham os três orifícios ou só o básico.

— Eu... — Não sabia o que pedir. Comecei a cogitar se eu não estava dormindo, para poder estar aqui nessa situação. Mas então me lembrei o quanto Renée era... Animada e criativa, para não dizer outra coisa. — A que tem três orifícios. — Respondi sentido à vergonha em cada parte do meu corpo.

O cara foi para uma prateleira e separou uma.

— Aqui, tio. Uma morenaça para o senhor. — Ele disse me estendendo uma caixa.

Engoli em seco. Podia ficar ainda mais humilhante. Sim, acho que podia.

— Não dava para ser uma loira? — Questionei envergonhado.

— O tiozinho é chegado num fetiche, heim. Tem sim, tio. Espera. Aqui. — E então ele me estendeu outra caixa. Agora com uma boneca loira.

— Ah, obrigado. — Agradeci sem saber o que dizer. — E quanto... — Eu ia perguntar quanto que ficava apenas aquela boneca, quando um pensamento me ocorreu:

Essa boneca seria a minha vitima no lugar de Renée. Eu tinha pouco tempo até Renée ser realmente a minha vitima. E se essa minha vitima de plástico e ar não durasse nem um segundo? Acho melhor levar mais. Pensei comigo. Mas quantas?

— Você pode me ver mais nove dessas? — Pedi me sentindo uma anta.

O jovem a minha frente arregalou os olhos e me olhou de uma forma esquisita.

— Tiozinho é chagado em fetiche mesmo. Quer até fazer um ménage. Legal. Mas o senhor parou para pensar que uma puta sai mais barato? — Ele questionou como se estivesse avaliando a minha condição mental. Engoli em seco de novo.

— Você pode ver ou não? — Resolvi desconversar.

O maloqueiro deu de ombros, foi para o que eu julguei ser o deposito da loja e logo voltou com 9 caixas empilhadas. Paguei tudo o mais rápido que pude. Realmente pagar uma garota de programa sairia mais barato. É claro que eu tinha também pedido uma KY. Afinal, eu teria que lubrificar, não é?

Voltar correndo para casa estava fora de questão. Com todas essas caixas então, ficava impossível. Mas eu tinha que testar. Mas onde?

Então vendo um grande letreiro de Motel, eu soube que ali era o ideal. O cara quando me viu com todas aquelas caixas me olhou mais estranho ainda que o cara do Sex Shop, mas ele não falou nada. Apenas me encaminhou para um quarto.

Agora vinha a parte vergonhosa. Abri uma caixa e fiquei um tempo olhando aquele treco. Mas que porra era aquilo? Dei um suspiro de tristeza e então comecei a encher aquele troço. Quando terminei fiquei me questionando em que planeta aquilo se parecia com uma mulher.

Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso, mas tudo por Renée, o que eu não faço por essa mulher?

Tirei minha roupa. Passei KY em todos os orifícios da boneca. Só tinha o detalhe. Meu amigão estava tão desanimado quanto eu. E agora? Sem ele em pé não tem treino. Fechei meus olhos e evoquei todas as memórias de Renée. O jeito dela me chupar quando eu era humano. O jeito dela desce sem pudor na minha pica; a forma como ela quicava... Pronto. Duro era apelido para mim nesse momento.

Resolvi não abrir meus olhos se não eu substituiria rapidamente minha excitação por uma crise de riso ou no pior das hipóteses, uma crise de depreciação.

E então caminhei em direção a boneca. Numa estocada escuto o bum. Abri meus olhos assustado. Eu tinha estourado a boneca. Sentei na cama me sentindo uma pessoa terrível. Se com a boneca deu nisso, o que daria se fosse com Renée?

Okay, não desista. Pensei comigo.

Abri a segunda boneca. Preparei tanto ela quanto eu. Dessa vez, com olhos fechados tentei testar as minhas caricias. Fui devagar, sentindo, testando, mas fazendo tudo com o pensamento que aquela era minha Renée. Quando menos vi, outro bum. Eu tinha me empolgado, apertado o "seio" e então a boneca tinha morrido.

Não desista. Repeti para mim antes que o desespero me tomasse.

Então preparei a terceira boneca.

Hora de testar a minha boca. Renée adora um banho de língua. Bom, quem não gosta?

E pronto, novamente outro bum. A terceira boneca tinha morrido rapidamente com uma mordida quando eu pensei em chupar aquele brotinho rosa que ela escondia entre as pernas.

Não desista.

Fui para a quarta boneca. Dessa vez consegui passear minhas mãos pelo corpo dela sem estourá-la. Comecei a passar minha boca. Estava indo bem. Okay, pensei comigo. Hora da penetração.

E então a ideia de misturas as três sensações numa só — tocar, chupar e comer — fora demais para mim. A quarta boneca morrera.

Pela primeira vez dei um suspiro de alegria. Antes a boneca que a minha Renée.

Fui para a quinta boneca. Tive cuidado, testando as três sensações, indo com calma. Até que conseguir ir longe. Mas quando o orgasmo se aproximou, eu simplesmente perdi o controle e comecei a foder numa velocidade vampírica e então a boneca não resistiu. Com outro bum, ela se foi.

Olhei para a janela do quarto do Motel. Eu só tinha mais uma hora antes do sol nascer e me prender aqui em Port Angeles.

Não desistas. Repetia como um mantra.

Com a sexta boneca eu até conseguir ir até o fim. Mas quando o orgasmo me atingiu, eu esqueci momentaneamente que ela era frágil e deixei meu corpo desabar contra a boneca, para curti o pós-orgasmo. E então, outro bum. Meu peso marmóreo tinha a transformado em restos de nada.

Hora da sétima boneca. Minha mente sempre transformando com muito esforço aquele treco de plástico na minha gloriosa Renée. Preparei-a. Preparei a mim. Chupei. Toquei. Comi. Dessa vez me lembrei de manter um ritmo calmo mesmo quando meu corpo clamava para ir mais rápido e atingir logo o orgasmo. E também me lembrei de não desabar meu corpo para curti o depois.

E então eu estava feliz. Sobraram quatro bonecas. A sétima, a oitava, nona e décima. Mas então fiquei tão feliz por conseguir fazer tudo certinho que apertei a boneca deixando outro bum preencher o quarto. Dessa vez tinha sido proposital.

Eu conseguiria, cheguei à conclusão.

Me vesti e sair do quarto. Para minha surpresa uma multidão estava a minha porta com o ouvido colado a porta. Revirei os olhos e passei por eles que assim que puderam, estavam entrando no quarto para ver minhas vitimas.

A felicidade por saber que eu conseguiria era muito maior que a vergonha por ter seguido o despautério. Paguei pelo uso do quarto do motel e sair correndo rumo a Forks. Feliz por saber que poderia comer com gosto minha Renée sem a machucar e feri-la de morte.

É... Renée que se prepare, pois nós iremos ter uma Lua de Mel de verdade, para a felicidade de ambos...

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_[notas da May]eiii lindaaas..desculpeem a demora, mesmo, mas é beem complicado fazer um evento e um Tcc, esperamos que gostem do nosso capítulo Very Hot.. aushuhsuahsua  
>Beijokas lindaas.<br>[notas da Jipl]Pessoal, eu criei um grupo no facebook onde falo das atualizações das fic e dou spoilers, se quiserem, entrem lá, bjus  
>groups/396783220394984/_


	61. Casamentos

— Vamos, vamos. Vocês estão atrasados. — Gritei para Rose e Emmett que reviravam os olhos para mim. Eles tinham chegado em cima da hora e agora ficavam enrolando. Isso era o fim da picada. Tudo bem que Emmett estava na _despedida de solteiro_, mas Rose não tinha motivo para ter enrolado tanto. — E Jacob para de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira. Se Bella te vê ela te mata. — Avisei quando vi o cachorro jogando Nessie para o alto e depois pegando ela de novo. Minha sobrinha ria como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

Rose e Emmett também estavam em volta do cachorro fazendo um monte de gracinhas para Nessie que ria sem parar. Ela já tinha sido arrumada e estava uma gracinha com o vestido branco dela. Ela seria a daminha de honra. Seria uma graça pura. E ela já tinha deixado claro mais cedo, graças ao seu dom, que ela não abriria mão de todo o evento. Eu particularmente duvidava, já que não tinha um único dia depois das sete da noite que ela se mantivesse acordada.

— Calma Alice. Ninguém vai morrer de ansiedade. Só se você for a primeira. — Rose pediu e depois se dando conta da palavra que ela usou, ela riu um pouco com o absurdo de algum vampiro morrer de ansiedade por causa do casamento.

Franzi a testa na direção dela.

— Você está diferente. — Constatei.

Rose sorriu timidamente para mim e vindo à minha direção, explicou.

— Esse tempo que ficamos lá na África foi muito bom para nós. — Rose fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou, com os olhos voltados em Emmett que disputavam a atenção de Nessie. — Na verdade Emmett continua o mesmo. Mas eu mudei.

Olhei para ela e realmente ela estava mudada, parecia que até mesmo sua fisionomia tinha ganhado traços mais profundos de sabedoria e complacência tão comuns em Carlisle, mas o que mais eu enxergava nela era a felicidade, depois de todo aquele pesadelo, finalmente vejo uma Rosalie diferente, uma Rosalie que não se apega mais a coisas fúteis.

— Que seja. Agora vamos. — Ordenei. Se eu me deixasse levar, eu iria acabar perdendo a hora. Por mais que eu apreciasse as mudanças na minha irmã supérflua, esse não era o momento dela ser o centro das atenções.

Rose apenas revirou os olhos para mim e foi em direção ao Emmett o puxando para junto da gente, deixando Jacob com suas palhaçadas.

— Vocês ficam impossíveis quando saem juntos. Agora vão lá para dentro e comecem a se arrumar. — Olhei a minha volta e tudo estava em ordem. Mas faltava alguém. — Cadê o Charlie?

— Aqui. — Charlie gritou a quase cinco quilômetros da gente, ele vinha correndo com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto e cheirava a... Plástico? O que esse doido esteve fazendo?

— Ótimo, agora vai para dentro e se arrume também. Rose, você me acompanha. Temos que colocar aquelas mulheres em ordem.

Leah e Matt, cada qual num quarto já estavam se arrumando. Matt parecia uma lâmpada acesa de tanto nervosismo. Jasper já tinha desistido dele. Era gastar seu dom à toa, disse ele. Edward já estava pronto desde a seis da manhã. Era outro que andava de um lado para o outro. Só faltava Charlie. Bella e Renée juntamente com Leah estavam se arrumando por conta própria, e agora só faltava o detalhe que eu e Rose poderíamos dar a elas, o belo penteado. É! Elas me proibiram de brinca de Barbie com elas. Bem... Nem todas, apenas Leah e Bella, o que não é nenhuma novidade, ela são duas sem graças, mas como eu sou uma pessoa maravilhosa, calma e bondosa eu não vou insistir em deixa-las mais belas no dia mais importante da vida delas.

O dia foi agitado e quando menos vimos finalmente o casamento estava sendo realizado. Bella, Renée e Leah deram as mãos e caminharam rumo ao altar. Charlie, Matt e Edward estavam lá, mais lindos e felizes do que nunca. O casamento havia sido lindo, seu eu, Esme, Rosalie e as outras mulheres vampiras pudéssemos chorar, com certeza o faríamos.

Tudo bem que na hora da festa foi à hora de todos reclamarem. Estava tudo perfeito. Como ousava criticar o tamanho do bolo e a decoração? Como ousava criticar minha dedicação? Perdeu a noção do perigo!

Jéssica Stanley, claro. E quando eu a botei contra a parede, ela negou. Cínica. Já Mike se dedicou a ficar de olho nas primas Denali. Deu para ver que nenhuma das noivas tinha ficado contente com elas. Mas pudera, eu mesma não gostava delas perto do Jasper. A única que escapa dessa ressalva era Carmem que sempre fora muito decente e comportada. Mas talvez esse fato se devesse a ela já ter o seu companheiro, Eleazar.

— Apreciando a festa? — Jasper perguntou vindo me abraçar por trás.

— Muito. — Respondi reclinando minha cabeça em seu peito.

— Ver tudo isso me da vontade de me casar novamente com você, minha princesa.

— Bobo. Nós já somos casados. Não precisamos disso.

— Então podemos pular direto para a lua de mel? — Jasper perguntou com a voz rouca de desejo no meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Virei de frente para ele e logo tomei seus lábios nos meus. Como ele podia me provocar desse jeito? Eu estava precisando dele. Meu corpo clamava o corpo dele. Não era justo isso: ele me provocar quando não dava para fazer nada. Esse é o momento em que eu rezo para uma festa acabar logo, nada como ter o meu Jasper só pra mim.

Separei-me dele com muito custo. Era hora de mandar cada noivo para sua respectiva lua de mel e depois...

— Você não me escapa. — Afirmei para Jasper, passando discretamente minha mão por seu membro rijo sobre a calça.

— Essa nunca foi à intenção. — Jasper sorriu safado para mim e me deu um beijo rápido, indo em direção à saída da casa onde todos estavam se despedindo dos casais.

Como ele podia se recuperar tão rápido? E eu aqui ainda de pernas bambas.

Corri na mesma direção para ver a tempo Bella entrando no volvo com Edward e indo rumo ao Brasil.

— Jacob, por favor, cuide da minha filha. Se não eu juro que dou um jeito de te matar. — Bella ameaçou. A ameaça dela não teria tanto efeito se não fosse o olhar mortal de Edward. — Nada de gracinha. Se não...

Sim, com muito custo e muita discussão, tínhamos conseguido dissuadir Bella de levar Nessie para o Brasil. Mas o máximo que consegui negociar com Bella foi uma semana. Nem mais por parte dela e nem menos por parte do Edward. Jacob ficaria com Nessie. Ele era a babá perfeita. Embora Esme fosse ficar em cima dele. Uma das exigências tinha sido bem essa: Jacob cuidaria, mas teria que ficar todo esse tempo "morando" conosco. Algo que eu acho que não seria lá um grande problema tendo em vista que ele nunca saía daqui.

Matt e Leah se despediam da família O'Conell e dos lobos. Sua prima Emily estava radiante. E por incrível que pareça nenhum dele parecia ter ficado inibido por causa da presença de nós vampiros. Já não podia dizer o mesmo de uma vampira em especial: Irina — que assim que viu que tinha lobos na festa, tratou logo de deixar todos para trás e voltar correndo para o Alasca.

— Se não se importa, posso fazer uma analise dessas cicatrizes... Talvez possamos elimina-las. O que acham? — Carlisle conversava discretamente com Sam e Emily.

— Tem certeza que isso é possível? — Sam indagava cheio de receio.

— Plenamente. — Carlisle garantiu.

— E o sangue? Não me leve a mal... — Sam falava com hesitação abraçando protetoramente sua noiva ao seu lado.

— Pratico medicina há anos. Tornei-me extremamente resistente ao cheiro. — Carlisle garantiu.

Do outro lado, Charlie e Renée tinha se despedido brevemente de todos e já tinham entrado no carro que um dos lobos tinham se oferecido para dirigir. Eles iriam passar a Lua de Mel no México. Uma exigência de Renée que dizia que tinha grandes planos lá... Renée falou com tanto suspense sobre a viagem deles ao México que eu fiquei um tanto curiosa... Mas decidi não prestar atenção no futuro de Charile e Renée e nem um outro casal, nossa família não está mais em perigo, e eu não quero ver nada de degradável.

E então todos estavam indo para sua lua de mel. E eu, ficar com o Meu Jasper...

— Vamos. — Convidei Jasper o puxando pelo colarinho, rumo ao quarto.

Jasper me pegou no colo e correu para o quarto.

Assim que chegamos ao quarto, minhas roupas e as deles já não existiam.

E depois reclamavam que eu comprava roupa em demasia. Mas como não comprar roupas, quando as roupas não duravam mais que uma noite?

Jasper me beijava com fúria, enquanto suas mãos me apertavam de encontro ao seu corpo. Minhas mãos migraram para seu membro. Adorava o ter em minhas mãos. Dava-me a sensação de poder infinito.

— Adoro suas mãos... — Jasper gemeu em minha boca.

Sorri entre o beijo ardente e me afastei. Beijei seu pescoço, seu peito. Contornei seu umbigo com minha língua. Jasper jogava sua cabeça para trás, apreciando a sensação. Suas mãos em meus cabelos, numa caricia que me incentivava a prosseguir.

Quando minha boca chegou perto ao seu membro, ele me olhou em expectativa. Beijei, lambi e mordiquei. Em pouco tempo ele perdeu o controle e me jogou na cama.

Agora era a vez dos seus lábios percorrerem meu corpo. Meus seios sentia seu toque, meu ventre apreciava seu peso. Uma de suas mãos adentrava minhas dobras, me abrindo, me acariciando.

Era tudo muito bom. Não aguentava preliminares. Queria ele e queria já.

— Me fode. — Gemi quando ele mordicou meu clitóris tão necessidade.

— Como quiser.

E então numa estocada ele já estava dentro de mim... E assim começamos a nossa noite, nos entregando a paixão e ao desejo de nossos corpos.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_eu tenho um grupo no face para minhas fic, onde aviso quando vai ter atualização e qual fic estou escrevendo no momento... Se quiserem, acesse:  
>groups396783220394984/_


	62. Lua de Mel - Edward e Bella

— Chegamos. — Edward anunciou para uma Bella agitada.

— Lindo. — Bella murmurou simplesmente, sem ter palavras suficientes para expressar algo mais diante do pouco que ela via a sua frente.

Edward sorriu de lado. Conhecia Bella como a palma de sua mão e sabia que ela estava ao mesmo tempo ansiosa e temerosa.

— Vamos, Senhora Cullen. — Edward murmurou perto do ouvido de Bella, apreciando a reação dela ao se arrepiar com sua voz.

Com um braço, Edward pegou Bella antes mesmo dela se dar conta da intenção dele. E com outro braço, ele pegou as bagagens. O caminho foi feito lentamente. Edward estava fazendo isso para permitir Bella apreciar a vista e cada detalhe possível a essa hora da noite — o que se tratando da humana em seus braços, não era muita coisa.

Bella admirou apenas o que era possível. Admirando uma trilha feita de velas quase totalmente derretidas, porém acesas devido à redoma de vidro que as protegia do vento constante e quente. O fato das velas estarem daquele jeito emocionou Bella. Edward tinha sido minucioso e provavelmente pedira a alguém para preparar aquilo.

Mas todas as observações foram deixadas de lado diante de seu nervosismo crescente. Essa seria uma espécie de primeira vez. Primeira vez depois de casados, primeira vez depois do parto. Seu corpo ainda não tinha voltado à forma que era antes da gravidez. E nunca mais voltaria a ser. Embora ela já não tivesse nenhuma espécie de pelanca ou gordura, seu ventre tinha adquirido uma proeminência leve que se projetava a frente. Seu quadril também tinha ficado mais largo. Mais acentuado. Vista de perfil ou de frente, Bella estava mais curvilínea.

Assim que adentraram a casa, Edward pousou Bella no chão e ficou a admirando à medida que ela olhava a casa com nítida curiosidade.

— Aqui é... — Bella falou quase num sussurro, encantada com a sala repleta de almofadas e um grande sofá feito de cipó entrelaçado, bem como todos os outros móveis. Tudo inspirava simplicidade requintada. Tudo aquilo era a cara da Esme.

Edward estava feliz pela reação de Bella, já que o rosto de sua amada demonstrava todos os sentimentos que ela estava sentindo. E todos eram bons.

— Quer conhecer a casa? — Edward propôs.

Bella olhou rapidamente para ele e assentiu.

Edward apresentou a sala, os quartos — onde deixou as bagagens, o banheiro e a cozinha. Na cozinha, Bella pode perceber que a geladeira e a dispensa estavam abarrotadas de comida. O que na opinião dela era algo que beirava ao exagero, tendo em vista que ficariam apenas uma semana.

Bella que até então tinha esquecido que tinha uma filha diante de seu nervosismo da lua de mel, se via agora aflita. Será que sua pequena estava bem? Será que Jake estava cuidando dela mesmo? Será...?

— Que foi? — Edward perguntou, vendo a agonia e a aflição estampadas no rosto de sua bela morena.

— Nossa filha. — Bella respondeu o fitando. —Será que ela...?

Antes mesmo de Bella terminar de falar, Edward já pegava o celular do seu bolso e discava o número da mansão. Ele também tinha esquecido um pouco de sua filha, mas por causa da expectativa que por outra coisa.

Enquanto no Brasil eram aproximadamente sete da noite, em Forks eram quase duas da tarde. Nessie estava sentada no chão, escorada pelo corpo de Jacob, já que ela era ainda um bebê e, portanto sem muita firmeza no corpo.

Jake estava lendo para ela a história de sua tribo. E ela volte e meia questionava através de seu inegável dom, o rumo da história, quando o telefone tocou, os interrompendo.

Jake fechou o livro e pegou Nessie no colo, que resmungava por ter sido interrompida durante a leitura de sua historinha.

— Alô. — Jacob falou assim que atendeu ao telefone, tentando equilibrar o fone em seu ouvido com uma mão, e uma Nessie emburrada em seu outro braço.

— Jacob, aqui é o Edward. — Edward identificou-se do outro lado da linha, fazendo Jacob revirar os olhos em divertimento. — Como está a Nessie?

— Vocês não deveriam estar aproveitando a lua de mel? — Jacob indagou com humor. Nessie que antes se debatia em seu braço, estendendo as mãos na direção do livro que estava no chão, parou imediatamente. Ela sabia que só poderia ser umas das quatro pessoas de seu interesse que tinha ido para essa lua feita à base de mel. Nessie se agitou nos braços de Jacob, tentando estender suas mãos para perguntar quem era que estava no telefone.

— E vamos aproveitar. — Garantiu Edward. — Mas Bella e eu queremos saber como nossa filha está. Nós nos preocupamos com ela!

— Um momento. — Jacob pediu para poder ver o que tanto a pequena se debatia em seus braços.

— O que foi? Você não está com ela? — Edward indagou aflito, pensando no pior, como todo pai faz quando está longe de sua cria, ainda mais quando sua filha está com o seu futuro genro, um lobisomem.

— Nada, seus paranoicos. — Jacob respondeu rindo. — Ela só quer alguma coisa e eu preciso ver o que ela quer.

Edward e Bella suspiraram aliviados. Ambos estavam escutando devido ao celular estar na viva voz.

Assim que alcançou o rosto de Jacob, Nessie perguntou avidamente. Suas mãozinhas tocavam o rosto a sua frente com intensa curiosidade.

— São meus pais ou meus vovôs? — Rennesme indagou.

—São seus pai. — Jake respondeu e do outro lado da linha, Bella e Edward sorriram, imaginando a cena. — Sim, eles querem saber como você está. — Jake respondeu ao pensamento dela. — Não, Nessie. Não tem como você falar com eles... Sim, se você me falar eu falo.

Bella e Edward sorriram ainda mais. A bebê deles estava com tanta saudade quanto eles dela.

— O que ela está falando? — Bella perguntou curiosa demais para esperar.

Jacob gargalhou diante de pedido ingênuo da garotinha em seus braços.

— Ela quer que vocês tragam um pedaço dessa lua que é feita de mel. Para ela saber que gosto tem. — Jake falou entre risos. Nessie interpretou que Jake também não conhecia a lua e que também estivesse curioso para saber como era e que gosto tinha. Mas a pequena resolveu perguntar mesmo assim. — Eu já ouvi falar, Nessie. Mas também não conheço. — Jacob respondeu rindo e depois ficou sério quando a menina ingenuamente acrescentou algo. — Não, Nessie. Eu não quero experimentar com você. Você ainda é muito pequena para isso.

Bella e Edward tinham ficado constrangidos com o pedido da filha, mas diante da ultima colocação de Jacob, eles não precisaram ser nenhum gênio para adivinhar o que a filha tinha pedido a seguir. E tendo em vista a reação de Jacob, ele tão pouco tinha ficado confortável com aquilo. Ponto para o lobo que ainda demonstrava não ser nenhum pedófilo.

— Me deixe falar com ela. — Bella pediu. — Filha, como você está? — Do outro lado da linha veio sons indecifráveis, mas que demonstravam euforia. Bella interpretou aquilo como um "eu estou me divertindo muito". — O Jake está cuidando bem de você? — Novamente sons animados. — E seus tios? — Nessie emitiu uns resmungos descontentes, e depois se empolgou de novo como se estivesse contando uma história interessantíssima.

Jake que devido a sua audição apurada de lobo estava escutando tudo resolveu tirar o telefone de Nessie e retomar a conversa.

— Alice e Jasper estão trancados no quarto até agora. Fazendo o que vocês deveriam estar fazendo. Se é que me entendem. Esme e Carlisle estão a alguns metros daqui. Segundo eles, faz tempo que eles não saem andando como um casal de namorados. Rosalie e Emmett estão na floresta... Bem... Fazendo coisas também.

— E te deixaram sozinho com Nessie? — Edward perguntou alarmado e indignado.

Jacob bufou.

— Ei, não sou uma bola de pelo inútil. Viu? Prefiro ser castrado que fazer mal a Nessie. — Jake respondeu indignado.

— Boa ideia. — Edward resmungou perversamente, fazendo Jacob engolir em seco. Nessie se divertia com a conversa.

Jake resolveu se defender.

— E não estou sozinho. De onde Esme e Carlisle estão dá para eles me verem e eu a eles. — Falou a verdade. — Agora parem de me azucrinar e vão curti o que deve ser curtido. Tenho uma história que tenho que terminar de contar para Nessie.

Edward e Bella trocaram poucas palavras a mais e então desligaram o telefone. Edward estava ansioso quando olhou para Bella.

— Vamos tomar um banho juntos? — Edward propôs apontando para o mar.

Bella sorriu fracamente.

— Preciso de um momento humano. — Bella falou passando a língua nos dentes e os sentindo granulosos.

— Vou te esperar no mar. — Edward declarou dando uma piscadela para ela.

E então, Edward lentamente tirou suas roupas diante de Bella, provocando-a. Era um strip-tease. Bella admirou-o gingando levemente ao som imaginário de uma musica sexy. Sua camisa foi lentamente aberta, revelando seu peitoral musculoso. Até estar totalmente aberta. Ele deixou a camisa deslizar pelos braços e depois com uma mão a rodou no ar e a lançou longe. Bella acompanhou os movimentos dele, mordendo os lábios de desejo. Em seguida foi à vez da calça social. Ele abriu o botão, depois desceu o zíper, sem nunca deixar de gingar, dessa vez, simulando os movimentos de vai-e-vem da penetração sexual. Bella estava mais que molhada. Tentou avançar na direção dele, mas ele lhe lançou um ar de advertência a fazendo parar onde estava. Lentamente ele foi deixando a calça cair sobre seus pés e as chutou com uma perna para o lado oposto de onde ele tinha lançado a camisa. E por fim, a perdição. Ou seria melhor dizer o paraíso? Seu membro saltava dentro da boxer, esticando o tecido dela. Edward descia a boxer até quase permitir que seu membro saltasse para fora e depois voltava a boxer do lugar. Bella estava quase implorando para ele tirar de uma vez a ultima peça, mas antes que ela fizesse isso, ele finalmente a tirou. Quando que Bella iria imaginar que Edward iria provocá-la de tal forma?

— Não demore e se prepare Senhora Cullen. — Edward ordenou, massageando seu membro. — Estou com muita saudade de você como pode perceber.

Bella acompanhava os movimentos dele com água na boca. Ela daria tudo para substituir a mão dele pela sua boca.

Depois que estava totalmente nu e tendo a certeza que tinha despertado o desejo de sua esposa, Edward inclinou-se para Bella que acompanhava todos os movimentos com olhos gulosos, e depositou um beijo em seu pescoço, para logo em seguida dar as costas a ela e caminhar rumo ao mar.

Bella correu rumo ao banheiro. Fez tudo correndo. Banhou-se, lavou os cabelos, escovou os dentes... Tudo de forma incrivelmente rápida. Quando saiu do banheiro ela nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir a mala. Iria nua mesmo até o mar. Seu corpo estava diferente, e se era para Edward se decepcionar com seu corpo, era melhor acontecer isso o quanto antes. Não que Bella quisesse que ele se decepcionasse com seu corpo.

Bella mal colocou os pés dentro do mar e Edward já vinha em sua direção, contemplando seu corpo banhando pela luz do luar. Abraçou-a trazendo o corpo dele rente ao seu, sentindo seu calor, saciando minimante a vontade que tinha dela.

— Eu te amo. — Ele declarou passando as pontas dos dedos por cada centímetro da pele dela numa espécie de carícia e reconhecimento. As pontas de seus dedos não se demoravam em locais específicos, mas mesmo assim a despertava ainda mais para o desejo. — Seu corpo está ainda mais perfeito. — Edward declarou ainda passeando seus dedos pelo corpo dela. — Não o esconda nunca mais de mim. — Pediu a ela. — Você não deve se envergonhar das mudanças que seu corpo sofreu porque essas mudanças te deixaram ainda mais _gostosa_ do que era antes. Ainda mais provocadora...

Edward não terminou de falar. Apenas a puxou para um beijo cheio de paixão. Quando o ar faltou a Bella, ela se separou um pouco dele. Mas ele ainda a beijava. Agora, no entanto, seu colo.

— Como posso de amar ainda mais? Como você consegue ser ainda mais perfeito? — Bella indagou retoricamente no meio de um suspiro de prazer que ele estava causando a ela.

Então, Bella tomou novamente os lábios dele aos seus. O que era para ser lento estava selvagem. Um saboreando a língua do outro apreciando a textura marmórea e a textura suave.

Suas mãos nunca deixando de explorar o corpo do outro. Edward sempre tocando os seios de Bella com uma mão os sentindo entumecido sobre seu toque e a outra mão nas nádegas dela com outra mão, seus dedos invadindo a carne macia dela, espalhando seus sulcos pelo local.

Bella tocava o peito dele, os braços, o abdômen...

— Eu te quero. — Edward gemeu quando Bella acariciou os seus pelos pubianos.

— Eu também. — Bella ronronou, o sentindo dar leves apertões em seu bumbum.

Edward içou Bella até que ela ficasse encaixada em seus quadris. A ponta de sua glande perigosamente perto, mas nunca entrando, apenas provocando e apreciando o prazer que a carne dela proporcionava a extremidade de seu membro.

Edward queria que esse momento fosse mais mágico, tendo em vista que a primeira vez deles fora algo regido apenas pelo desejo. Então, ele correu para casa, rumo ao banheiro, para jogar uma água em seus corpos e retirar o pouco da água do mar que estava nela.

Bella ainda tentava forçar seu corpo para baixo para finalmente abrigar sua longitude dentro de si, quando Edward a fez ficar de pé debaixo da água do chuveiro. Bella gemeu em contragosto.

— Calma meu amor. — Edward brincou quando a viu fazer um biquinho em seus lábios. — Só vou tirar o sal do seu corpo e depois podemos nos amar o quanto você quiser. — Edward disse já espalhando a água do chuveiro pelo corpo dela. — Seus seios estão tão tentadores que tenho vontade de mordê-los. — Edward declarou a verdade quando os tocou. — Seu ventre parece que estar ainda mais receptivo as minhas formas. — Edward disse descendo suas mãos pelo abdômen dela. Então ele se agachou diante dela. — E esse paraíso aqui. — Ele falou separando as carnes dela com a mão. — Está com um cheiro delicioso. — Declarou encostando seu nariz em suas dobras intima e inalando profundamente. Bella quase desfaleceu com o gesto dele. — Me pergunto se o gosto está tão bom quanto o cheiro. — Falou com malicia. E antes que Bella compreendesse, ele já colocava uma perna dela em seu ombro e adentrava sua intimidade com a língua, fazendo Bella gemer de prazer e quase perder as forças da perna. Edward deu um verdadeiro banho de língua. Lambia e rodava a língua em seu interior, fazendo gemer coisas desconexas, mais e mais. Até que tudo explodiu de forma arrebatadora. E se não fosse Edward, ela cairia de bunda no chão. — Ainda nem comecei, amor. — Edward falou em tom de gozação, embora dissesse a verdade. Um mês longe do calor intimo dela o tinha feito subir pelas paredes.

Em uma rapidez inimaginável até para um vampiro, Edward estava se deitando sobre o corpo de Bella com a cama como apoio. Ele apenas esperou ela se dar conta de onde estava. Bella sorriu para ele e abriu suas pernas e com as mãos o convidou a penetrá-la.

Quando Bella estava à beira de um novo orgasmo, ela reuniu forças para se afastar de Edward. Queria inovar, queria testar posições diferentes.

— Pare Edward! Pare! — Bella pediu fazendo um tremendo esforço.

— Te machuquei? — Edward perguntou alarmado. Ele sabia que estava a beira de perder o controle e ela também não estava diferente, queria-o muito dentro dela.

— Não. — Bella respondeu sorrindo. — Só quero tentar algo novo. Quero inovar, e essa é só a primeira ideia que tive... — Bella forçou seu corpo a sair debaixo do de Edward, então ela ficou de quatro, arrebitando bem a bunda e virando a cabeça de lado, explicou. — Eu quero assim. Eu quero de quatro.

Edward se sentiu ferver ainda mais o deixando ainda mais duro que antes, se é que isso era possível. Ele se posicionou atrás dela, pincelando seu membro em sua entrada e então foi entrando. Ele sentiu como se estivesse indo mais fundo como nunca antes. Os lábios de Bella beijavam seus pelos pubianos. A cena era sexy. Um rugido se formou no peito dele que começou a estocá-la enlouquecidamente.

Com o desejo que eles tinham, dificilmente sairiam daquele quarto. E assim, Bella e Edward deram início à tão esperada lua de mel deles.


	63. Lua de Mel - Matt e Leah

Leah estava impressionada. Olhava tudo a sua volta com grande curiosidade. Eles estavam em Vegas. A cidade que brilhava em grandes letreiros que piscavam seus atrativos de forma sedutora.

— Aqui é surreal. — Leah disse saindo do taxi que os deixavam na porta do hotel.

— Sabia que você iria adorar. — Matt falou e conduziu Leah para dentro do hotel para que pudessem deixar suas malas no quarto e se prepararem para curtir um pouco a cidade.

Após fazerem o check-in do registro e deixarem suas malas no quarto, eles se arrumaram. Foram a vários cassinos. Riam de se acabar com a excentricidade do local.

Foram a um salão de dança e dançaram colados em clima de romance e para fechar a noite foram para um drive-thru e se casaram à moda de Vegas. Quem se importavam que eles tinham casado a moda de Alice? Aquilo era diversão e pronto.

Por fim, foram ao hotel pingando de suor de tanto se divertirem pela cidade tão famosa.

Assim que fecharam a porta do quarto, Matt puxou Leah pela nuca. As bocas se encontraram com paixão, tocando lábios com lábios ao mesmo tempo em que as línguas travavam uma guerra sensual. O frio prazeroso descia e subia do umbigo de cada um deles para suas intimidades, fazendo com que Leah se sentisse pronta para recebê-lo dentro de si e Matt se sentisse preparado para ser abrigado pela carne macia, quente, apertada e úmida de Leah.

Leah puxou Matt pelos cabelos da nuca, afastando seus rostos.

— Que foi? — Matt gemeu, tentando forçar a aproximação de seus lábios.

— Calminha aí, garanhão. — Leah provocou, fazendo que seus corpos se roçassem de forma prazerosa. — Ainda quero tomar um banho. Estou grudenta de suor.

Matt rosnou, trazendo a força o corpo de Leah que facilmente se subjugou ao dele.

— Que se foda o suor. — Matt pronunciou entre o beijo.

Leah sorriu com aquilo, mas forçou seu corpo a se virar nas garras que eram os braços de Matt. O mesmo continuou a abraçar Leah, mesmo ela estando de costas para ele. E dedicou-se a mordiscar a região sensível do pescoço da morena.

Leah quase perdeu as forças de sua determinação. Matt estava provocando-a, mordiscando seu pescoço e por vezes sua orelha, ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão já se infiltrava por seu vestido curto, apertando sua coxa de forma provocativa e a outra mão, segurando sua cintura de forma possessiva a impedindo de fugir dele. Mesmo assim, Leah forçou seu corpo para frente, rumo ao banheiro.

Matt caminhou junto a ela. Sua mão antes em sua coxa, já estava agora afastando a calcinha da moça, roçando a ponta dos dedos na testa da feminilidade da morena-café.

Leah gemeu com o toque. E adentrou ao banheiro. Com muita força tirou as mãos do jovem de seu corpo.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo. — Leah brincou.

Matt a devorava com o olhar. Leah levantou o vestido sobre o olhar guloso dele. Retirou a calcinha, gingando o quadril no processo. Matt avançou um passo, louco de desejo pela a então, agora, esposa. Ela riu para ele e adentrou ao banheiro rapidamente fechando a porta do box com destreza.

Matt riu diante da clara provocação.

— Sabe... Esse banheiro não vai ser o suficiente para me deter. — Matt falou já desabotoando sua camisa.

Ele tinha que concordar. Um banho agora seria bem vindo. Ainda mais depois do passeio que tiveram essa noite, por toda Vegas.

— E quem disse que quero que você seja detido. — Leah falou uma oitava mais alta, para que sua voz se sobressaísse sobre a água que caía do chuveiro.

Matt balançou a cabeça. Sua esposa mais parecia uma criança se divertindo. Abriu o cinto de sua calça e rapidamente retirou até mesmo sua boxer azul marinho. Abriu a porta do boxe. O compartimento do banho era pequeno para dois corpos. Assim os corpos estavam quase que colados.

Matt abraçou Leah por trás, tentando dividir a ducha quente que caía sobre eles. Ela riu com a tentativa dele e tentou se comprimir a parede para que ele pudesse se molhar.

— Está feliz? — Matt perguntou, lavando os cabelos de Leah.

— Não consigo imaginar como posso ficar mais feliz do que agora. — Leah declarou quase ronronando pela massagem no couro cabeludo. — E você? Está feliz?

Matt sorriu para ela, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver por estar de costas para ele. Seu bumbum constantemente esbarrando em seu membro que pedia por atenção.

— Eu diria que estar casado com você não é ser feliz. — Matt respondeu e como preveniu, Leah ficou tensa e se virou para olha-lo nos olhos. Matt sorria maliciosamente para ela, que relaxou quando viu seu semblante, percebendo que se tratava de uma provocação.

— E o que é então? — Leah perguntou já tirando a espuma do cabelo e permitindo que Matt ensaboasse o corpo dela.

Matt não respondeu de imediato. Passeava suas mãos com a bucha de forma delicada. Provocando as sensações de prazer ao se demorar nos seios turgidos, no abdômen plano e nas coxas fartas. Evitando propositalmente seu cantinho do prazer.

— Estar com você... Casado, é viver tudo que eu sempre sonhei e nunca pensei que fosse possível. — Matt respondeu por fim, quando Leah já tinha enxaguado o próprio corpo e agora devolvia a caricia, lhe lavando os cabelos. — Eu sinceramente não consigo encontrar uma palavra que descreva bem e exatamente o que eu sinto. É como se eu fosse explodir a qualquer momento de tanta felicidade.

Terminando de falar, Matt puxou Leah para um beijo faminto, cheio de desejo. Os seios dela se chocaram contra o seu peito de forma prazerosa, fazendo seu membro latejar. Leah gemeu pelo contato. As línguas dançavam sensualmente degustando o sabor de ambos.

Matt puxou a perna de Leah até que ela se enganchasse em seu quadril. Suas intimidades de tocaram. Leah ondulou seu corpo provocando um atrito gostoso, totalmente prazeroso.

O beijo era voraz à medida que o atrito era feito. Que se fodesse a respiração. Que se fodesse a falta de ar que os pulmões reclamavam. Eles queriam era sentir prazer. E só.

Matt levantou a outra perna de Leah, que abraçou seu quadril com as pernas, encaixando seus pés na separação das nádegas dele. Ela estava mais que pronta há horas. Ele deslizou dentro dela, sentindo a carne quente e úmida se abrir para recebê-lo.

Matt quase rosnou diante do prazer. Leah se separou do beijo deixando a cabeça tombar para trás. A entrada do membro de Matt dentro dela trazia uma coceirinha prazerosa, viciante.

Matt começou a estocar dentro dela, que se lançava contra o corpo dele em entrega. Os corpos de chocavam emitindo um som que só não era mais intenso que os gemidos e as palavras sem sentido que ambos pronunciavam à medida que tentavam se beijar, mas apenas encostavam lábios com lábios ou por vezes só colocavam a ponta da língua para fora e deixavam elas se tocarem rodeando uma a outra, como se fosse um baile.

As bolas de Matt eram lançadas para frente e o prazer era tanto que ele sentia um comichão crescer em torno do seu umbigo. Leah não estava diferente. Ela forçava cada vez mais rápido seu corpo contra o do seu esposo, sentindo um prazer crescente que subia dos seus pés, vindo pelo lado interno de suas coxas e se acumulavam em seu nervo sensível que era constantemente tocado de forma gostosa pela pelve de Matt.

Leah estava agarrada ao ombro do rapaz. Por vezes até puxando de forma dolorosa o cabelo dele. Matt não se importava. Era tudo muito prazeroso, até mesmo a visão dos seios da sua morena-café balançando a sua frente.

Ele tentou abocanhar um, mas não conseguiu muito êxito, apenas sentia o gosto quando sua língua conseguia tocar os mamilos ouriçados da esposa. E então tudo explodiu para Leah que sentiu suas pernas ficando mole e sem se permitir ao ato, ela desentrelaçou sua perna e desceu ao chão.

Matt rosnou e imprensou Leah contra a parede para dar apoio ao corpo mole e com certa brutalidade, por estar regido pelo prazer, puxou a perna direita dela para sua cintura. Ele acelerou o ritmo, sentido o espaço ainda mais apertado em torno do seu membro que saía e voltava deslizando pela lubrificação viciante do prazer.

Leah sentia como se estivesse aproveitando ao máximo o prazer do orgasmo. Seu organismo pedia para parar, mas era impossível, ao sentir os últimos choques elétricos que a invasão a proporcionava.

E então, Matt com um rosnado deu uma arremetida, se demorando em seu interior, deixando seu corpo expelir os jatos do prazer.

Ele encaixou a cabeça no vão do pescoço da morena, sem sair de dentro dela e sem largar a perna dela. Ele ofegava em deleite. Leah acariciava os cabelos dele, tentando recuperar a própria força.

Depois de um tempo, Matt se afastou para olhar nos olhos sonolentos de Leah e a pegou no colo. Assim que saiu de dentro dela, ambos gemeram pela perda de contato.

Ele a carregou até a cama e se deitaram na mesma. Ambos ficaram na posição de conchinha, sonolentos de prazer.

— Matt? — Leah chamou depois de um tempo.

As luzes do quarto ainda estavam acesas.

— Hummm. — Matt murmurou no vão do pescoço da jovem.

— Eu não sei se você parou para pensar. Mas... — Leah calou-se abruptamente, com medo que a revelação fizesse ele se afastar dela.

Matt esperou, mas depois de um tempo, viu que ela não voltaria mais a falar nada.

— Parei para pensar no quê? — Matt indagou com a voz meio sonolenta.

Leah ponderou, mas por fim resolveu que era o melhor momento para esclarecer um ponto em específico. Virou-se para ele que fitou os olhos dela com ansiedade.

— Eu não tenho ciclo menstrual desde que me tornei uma loba. — Leah disse como se isso explicasse tudo.

Matt a fitou sem entender do que ela estava falando ou qual a importância da revelação. Leah revirou os olhos quando se deu conta que ele não tinha compreendido do que ela estava falando. _Homens_. Pensou consigo mesma.

— Isso significa que eu não posso engravidar. Ter filhos. — Leah explicou com ansiedade pela reação do seu esposo.

Matt sorriu ternamente para ela e levantou uma mão para acariciar sua face, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pela testa da jovem, os olhos, o nariz, a boca.

— Eu sei, meu amor. — Matt respondeu por fim, fazendo com Leah se chocasse um pouco com a naturalidade de Matt diante do assunto. — E isso não é problema algum para mim. Claro, se algum dia você quiser ter filhos, tem meios para isso. Podemos adotar. — Ele disse por fim, complacente.

Leah enrugou sua testa. Ela podia pedir mais? Ela poderia estar mais abençoada com um homem compreensivo? Ela acreditava que não.

— Eu te amo. — Ela falou sorrindo para ele.

Matt a olhou docemente e a beijou.

Era um beijo calmo, apenas para demonstrar amor e carinho. Depois ele se afastou e a olhou tão intensamente como se conseguisse enxergar a alma dela e todos os seus pensamentos.

— Eu te amo mais que minha própria vida. — Matt disse por fim.

Leah se sentiu afogar com um sentimento que era mais que felicidade. Era o sentimento de plenitude. Ela o puxou para um beijo que começou calmo, mas ganhou vigor com os segundos que se passaram.

Matt correspondeu ao entusiasmo da jovem, moldando suas formas ao corpo dela, gemendo de prazer à medida que seu corpo ganhava vida em reconhecido do amor de sua vida.

A mente de Matt tinha um desejo secreto. Um desejo que só tinha surgindo quando conheceu Leah. Era um desejo estranho. Mas agora, eles eram marido e mulher, parte de um todo. E qual seria o problema de se descobrirem juntos? Se ela não topasse, tudo bem. Mas não custava nada ele pedir.

Então com muita força de vontade, ele se separou do beijo e a olhou em expectativa.

— Eu conheço esse olhar, safadinho. — Leah murmurou, vendo o desejo especulativo nos olhos do esposo. — O que você quer?

— Você tem todo o direito de dizer não. — Matt falou com certo temor, mas dando antes de tudo a liberdade de escolha para Leah. — Mas o que você acha de zoofilia? — Matt perguntou por fim quase que timidamente.

Leah arregalou os olhos para o esposo.

— Você está querendo o que eu penso que você está querendo? — Leah perguntou com uma frase enrolada, quase rindo diante do pedido de Matt. Quase. Ela só não ria porque era algo muito estranho e novo.

Matt corou diante da pergunta enrolada. Mas acenou com a cabeça, acrescentando por fim:

— Só se não tiver problema algum para você.

Leah se levantou, balançando a cabeça, mas rindo.

— Será que você dá conta? — Leah perguntou provocativamente, rindo por se sentir nervosa e desejosa da nova experiência.

— Você topa? — Matt perguntou quase que incrédulo.

Leah não respondeu, apenas se concentrou, puxando a quentura de dentro de sua coluna, sentindo o ar vibrar a sua volta e transformar seus músculos e pele na forma de uma grande loba branca. Em menos de cinco segundo, no meio do quarto, Leah estava agora de quatro patas sobre a pelagem de um lindo animal mítico. Matt pulou da cama num pulo, excitado pela nova experiência.

Leah o olhou com olhos de um animal inteligente. Eles perderiam de certa forma a comunicação, mas isso não importava enquanto eles conseguissem se comunicar com o olhar.

Matt se colocou atrás dela que se ajoelhou nas patas para facilitar o acesso dele e uivou em expectativa. Matt sentiu um frio subir pela sua espinha. Passou uma mão em seu membro, massageando-o e a outro acariciou as nádegas peludas da loba que em prazer pelo toque, levantou o rabo, permitindo um melhor acesso.

Matt colocou a ponta do seu membro na entrada de Leah, que uivou em prazer. Matt revirou os olhos a medida que deslizava para dentro dela. Eles eram compatíveis até mesmo nessa forma.

Matt segurou desajeitadamente a traseira da loba e começou a estocar dentro dela que parecia ainda mais quente e receptiva. Leah uivava baixo a cada estocada, enquanto Matt rosnava a cada investida.

O prazer era tamanho que tudo caminhava rápido para o cume do prazer. As carnes da loba se apertaram em torno do membro dele, de forma violenta. Mais intenso do que quando ela estava em forma humana. Matt se sentiu vibrando até o momento que se libertou dentro dela.

Matt caiu sobre o chão do quarto já em forma humana. Foi impossível ela manter a forma de loba diante do prazer inexplicável que sentiu. Matt caiu com ela, encaixado em sua entrada.

Ambos ofegaram com a experiência.

— Isso foi... — Matt sussurrou sem terminar de falar, já se levantando e saindo de dentro de Leah.

Leah virou de barriga para cima, as pernas separadas mostravam sua entrada brilhando lambuzada tanto por sua lubrificação quanto pelo prazer de Matt.

— Inexplicável. — Leah completou por Matt ofegando.

Matt acenou concordando e estendeu uma mão para ela, que mesmo mole aceitou o gesto e foi erguida por ele em seguida.

— Acho que precisamos de um banho, senhora O'Conell. — Matt declarou, levando sua digníssima esposa ao banheiro.

Essa lua de mel previa aos dois, muitos prazeres diferente. Pensou Leah se deixando levar ao banho.


	64. Lua de Mel - Charlie e Renée

México era um local puramente afrodisíaco. Constatou Charlie. O local estava o levando à loucura e sua Renée não estava imune a isso. Logo que chegaram, Renée mal se preocupou com as malas.

Ela foi direto para dentro do mar, de forma bem convidativa. Tirou suas roupas e olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos de seu, novamente, marido, ela o convidou com uma piscadela.

Charlie nunca pensou que poderia ser tão rápido ao retirar suas próprias roupas. Tudo bem. Retirar não foi à palavra exata. Talvez o termo correto fosse destruir suas próprias roupas.

Dentro do mar, Charlie não perdeu tempo em abraçar Renée e tomar sua boca em um beijo devasso.

A boca marmórea degustava a boca macia de modo apaixonante. Os corpos deles estavam unidos. Comprimidos um contra o outro. Era fogo e paixão levando-os ao prazer.

Renée sentia sua intimidade se contrair de prazer, cada vez que a língua de Charlie contornava a sua língua, num gesto libidinoso, simulando o que seu membro gostaria de fazer dentro dela.

Os seus seios comprimidos ao peitoral de Charlie eram por demais sensuais. Era excitante a forma com ele a abraçada. Nem forte demais a ponto de machuca-la e nem frouxo demais a ponto de poupá-la.

Seu membro, já rígido, ia de encontro ao seu nervo pulsante. Ela sentia que ele estava fazendo de proposito. Nervo com nervo, enquanto o beijo a queimava de dentro para fora.

A água em volta dele era morna e parecia contribuir para que o prazer fosse amplificado. O cheiro de maresia era quase totalmente ignorado. Renée sentia apenas o cheiro adocicado que vinha de todos os poros de seu macho.

Era como se o cheiro de homem tivesse ficado ainda mais potente, viril. Só o cheiro já era o suficiente para fazê-la untar de desejo por ele. Embora, nesse momento, o cheiro fosse apenas um contribuinte.

Sobre suas mãos, ela podia sentir a força dos seus músculos que se contraiam cada vez que ela tocava em sua pele.

Ela podia sentir como se ele tivesse se controlando, mas isso não importava. Estava bom demais todas as sensações que ela estava experimentando.

— Por favor, Charlie. — Renée resmungou em seus lábios quando já estava quase desfalecendo com seu membro provocando sensações alucinantes e indescritíveis em seu ponto sensível.

Charlie soltou um risinho. Um riso safado.

— Nem comecei baby! Você provocou desde que voltou. Agora é minha vez. — Charlie anunciou pegando Renée em seu colo para tira-la de dentro do mar.

Renée, mesmo estado no colo dele, esfregava uma perna na outra em busca de alívio. Seu ponto pulsante estava sensível depois de vários minutos que o membro dele deu tocadelas em seu centro.

— Calminha baby. Já, já, apago esse fogo todo. Não precisa tentar se aliviar. — Charlie brincou a colocando no chão.

Renée se sentia uma cadela no cio. Puxou o rosto perfeito de encontro ao seu. Claro que não teria muito sucesso se Charlie não tivesse colaborado e cedesse ao desejo dela.

Charlie a colou na parede, ainda do lado de fora do casebre onde estavam hospedados. Sorte deles que o local estava deserto e que não era temporada de férias. Mas mesmo assim, a alguns quilômetros, alguns curtiam o paraíso tropical da pousada mexicana.

Renée deu um impulso em seu corpo e enlaçou a cintura de Charlie com suas pernas. Charlie achou que estava na hora de provoca-la mais. Ele queria, de certa forma, se vingar, no bom sentido, de todo o tesão que Renée o tinha feito sentir durante esses últimos dois meses.

Renée gemeu contra a boca de Charlie, ao senti-lo brincar com o bico de seus seios. Charlie soltou os lábios dela, ajeitou-a melhor em sua cintura de forma que a ponta de seu membro voltasse a brincar com o nervo pulsante dela. Depois suas mãos voltaram aos seios dela, puxando os bicos como se faz com bicos de mamadeira.

Os lábios masculinos começaram a brincar com a região sensível do pescoço dela. O sangue dela pulsava intensamente, adocicando o ar e abrasando a garganta sedenta do vampiro. Era algo doloroso de se sentir. Mas por incrível que parecesse, a sede parecia contribuir para o aumento da libido. Charlie endureceu seu corpo, e apenas com a brincadeira de sua glande com o clitóris de sua amada, o fez gozar. Um rosnado saiu de seu peito. Renée nem se deu conta por estar inebriada de desejo. O membro permaneceu duro, não se contentando com um prazer momentâneo. Seu corpo queria mais, desejava mais de sua amada.

Charlie desceu seus lábios, beijando o vale entro os seios. Renée arfava em desejo, rebolo seu quadril de encontro à glande de seu macho. Charlie revirou os olhos de prazer e num imputo, tomou em seus lábios o seio de sua doce mulher.

Os seios já turgidos pareceram eletrizar-se ao toque da língua gélida. Renée mal conseguia inspirar o ar de tanto prazer que sentia ao ter seu mamilo sugado de forma prazerosa enquanto seu centro era torturado por uma haste de desejo.

Charlie, se virou, segurando Renée em seu colo, degustando seu seio e apreciando o calor das dobras húmidas, e sem Renée se dar conta, ou sem ele mesmo se preocupar em procurar uma porta, ele usou a força de seus músculos e pressionou suas costas contra a parede.

Os tijolos cederam com estalos audíveis, mais ignorados pelos amantes apaixonados. A memoria vampírica dele sabia exatamente onde estava a cama. Então, mesmo sem olhar, ele caminhou para o local, depositando Renée no colchão. Seus lábios nunca desgrudando de sua mulher. Apenas migraram dos seios para a barriga. A barriga que nem de perto lembrava a de uma mulher jovem, mas sim a barriga de uma mulher que embora se cuidasse, revelava que a muito antes, abrigara um criança.

Charlie contornou sua língua por toda a barriga dela, provocando arrepios de prazer.

— Oh, céus. Delícia. — Murmurava Renée quase sem coerência. Sentindo sua intimidade se contrair dolorosamente num pedido mudo para ser preenchida por um membro rígido.

Charlie então desceu sua língua, beijando o triângulo do prazer que sua amada lhe ofertava. Os pelos ralos e aloirados se mexeram com sua respiração. O cheiro da excitação dela preencheu seu olfato de forma arrasadora o levando ao segundo gozo da noite.

E isso ainda não bastava para saciar seu desejo. Talvez só quando ele estivesse abrigado em suas carnes ferventes seu corpo finalmente se contentasse com o prazer máximo da união carnal.

Sua língua se infiltrou dentro das dobras femininas, sentindo, agora, não apenas o cheiro, mas o gosto salgado que em sua boca se transformou na coisa mais doce que algum dia ele chegou a provas. Mais doce até do que a vez que ela o tinha deixado sobre seu estranho poder e o feito chupa-la.

— Eu vou morrer. Oh, céus! — Renée choramingou de prazer ao sentir a língua contornar seu botão a levando ao céu do prazer.

Seu quadril ganhou ainda mais vida, eletrizado ainda mais, e simulava o ritmo da união. Seu quadril subia e descia enquanto o vampiro a olhava com luxuria e degustava suas dobras.

Renée arfava de prazer. Seus cabelos estavam mais que molhados devido ao suor. Ela sentia que seu coração iria sair do peito a qualquer momento se Charlie prosseguisse com os gestos que aquela maravilhosa língua fazia em sua carne.

A lubrificação dela era engolida por ele como se fosse o sangue que ele dependia para viver. Seu corpo queria mais do que tudo se fundir ao dela. Ele não aguentaria mais esperar. Então, se levantando e afastando seus lábios de sua intimidade, ele se abrigou ao corpo feminino, moldando-se um ao outro.

— Até que enfim! — Renée chiou, abrindo-se para ele.

Ele começou a deslizar dentro dela, sentindo as carnes abrigando-o com certa resistência e proporcionando imenso prazer.

— Inferno. — Rosnou Charlie, sentindo-se flutuar ainda mais.

Renée gemia ao senti-lo lentamente penetra-la. Era algo que estava entre a liminar do prazer e do incomodo. O prazer era devido às sensações. E o incomodo era devido ao desejo de que tudo finalmente chegasse ao clímax.

— Vem, Charlie. Vem. Me fode com gosto. — Renée implorou impulsionando seu quadril para dar logo início à dança erótica.

Ele atendeu ao seu pedido. Saiu quase que totalmente, deixando apenas sua glande dentro dela e voltou a socar dentro dela. Foram apenas duas estocadas e Renée alcançou seu prazer. Charlie não estava nem próximo do seu terceiro orgasmo.

Mas parou um momento a olhando nos olhos e sentindo os músculos femininos relaxarem ao seu toque.

Ele se retirou de dentro dela.

— Não pare. Não pare por mim. — Renée resmungou ainda curtindo os choques do prazer.

Charlie se xingou mentalmente. A verdade é que ele era um bastardo egoísta, isso sim. Essa nunca tinha sido a intenção. A intenção era apenas mudar de posição para poder se deliciar na carne de sua amada. E foi o que ele fez. A deitou de bruços, abrindo suas pernas.

Ela mal tinha forças, mas ainda sentia desejo. Forçou seu corpo a ficar de quatro. Charlie rosnou diante da visão submissa. E sem nenhuma prévia, estocou dentro dela. Saindo e entrando, ele sentiu a carne quente que fervia em torno de seu membro. Logo Renée estava sendo consumida pelo prazer novamente o que deu força para que ela entrasse na dança, jogando seu quadril para trás toda vez que Charlie arremessava seu quadril para frente.

A dança demorou alguns minutos, mas logo o prazer atingiu a ambos. Renée desfaleceu mole no colchão e Charlie permaneceu de joelhos.

— Cacete. Eu ainda te desejo. — Charlie bradou vendo que seu membro ainda permanecia duro. Renée virou o rosto, ainda de bruços e sorriu fracamente. Ela se sentia moída. Mas também ainda o desejava.

— Me dá só um tempinho. — Renée pediu.

Charlie concordou com relutância. Seu desejo ainda se fazia presente em seu membro carente de atenção. E olhar a figura cansada de sua esposa, nua e suada por sua causa não estava lhe ajudando muito.

Renée ficou de lado, quase de bruços e deu umas palmadinhas na cama num convite mudo para que Charlie se deitasse ao seu lado. E sem pensar duas vezes, Charlie se deitou de barriga para cima. Sua longitude apontava para o teto chamando a atenção da loira ao seu lado. Quase que instintivamente, Charlie começou a acariciar sua extensão, subindo e descendo com a palma da mão.

— Isso é sacanagem. — Renée gemeu.

Seu corpo protestava de sonolência, mas a visão mandava descargas elétricas de desejo direto para seu centro. Ela então fez com que Charlie parasse com os movimentos e assumiu o controle da masturbação.

Sua mão subia e descia pelo desejo do seu marido fazendo com que Charlie ronronasse, literalmente, de prazer. Bastaram alguns segundos para que Renée se levantasse e se dirigisse até Charlie para poder cavalgá-lo.

Ele acompanhou o movimento dela se abrir em cima dele e depois guiando seu membro para seu interior e com voz sedutora, Renée pediu:

— Me ajuda nos movimentos? — Charlie não disse nada, apenas segurou os quadris de sua esposa e ajudou a subir e a descer sobre ele.

Os gemidos de ambos eram intensos. Novamente, o prazer de se sentir preenchida por Charlie, fez com que Renée se entregasse as sensações se esquecendo da sua sonolência.

O baixo ventre dela começou a se contrair de forma intensa e uma formigação começou a subir dos seus pés até a parte interna de suas coxas anunciando que o clímax estava mais que próximo.

Em um determinado momento, o vampiro passou a socar seu corpo contra a humana, de baixo para cima, até que tudo explodiu novamente em contrações e jatos ralos de êxtase. Renée caiu sobre o peito de Charlie, ainda mais cansada e bastante sonolenta.

Charlie acariciou os cabelos dela e percebeu que lentamente ela tinha começado a ressonar. Com muito cuidado, ele se retirou de dentro dela e depois ela de cima dele e a colocou de lado.

Seu membro ainda latejava de desejo. Era quase impossível se conter diante da mulher que conseguia fazer sua orbita girar em torno dele. Ele tentou se conter, mas a vendo ali, despida, foi impossível.

Cuidadosamente, para não acorda sua loira, ele se colocou em suas dobras, deslizando lentamente dentro dela até estar totalmente abrigado em seu interior. Renée ainda ressonava profundamente. Charlie se movia com cuidado, apreciando as carnes apertadas e quentes que o abrigavam. Ele tinha certeza que essa lua de mel o faria ir à loucura. Com toda certeza.

_[Notas da Ju]: Oi pessoal, olá leitores novos, olá leitores antigos. Desejo a vocês boas festas e um feliz ano novo... O momento pervo está no fim... Bem, sempre que possível vou deixar o capítulo pervo, mas no próximo capítulo vai começar o pega-pra-capar. Espero que curtam... Vai ser algo legal, eu garanto. E bem, quem tiver facebook, sinta-se convidado a fazer parte do grupo que eu criei lá para informar sobre o andamento da fic e os cronogramas de postagem...( groups/396783220394984/) E não se esqueçam, me falem o nick name de vocês aqui no Nyah e assim a gente não fica tão perdido um com os outros e podemos enfim sermos grandes amigos. Beijinhos a todos. Amo todos vocês _


	65. O Rapto de Renée

_**Há um mês:**_

Marcos, Aro e Caius encontravam-se em Volterra. Eles aguardavam o resultado do embate que segundo Petrus lhes daria os Cullen em suas mãos. As horas passaram de forma demorada. Lenta demais.

No processo, como semanalmente eles faziam, fingiram ser estatuas enquanto visitantes adentravam ao local guiados por Heidi. E como sempre, quando as portas foram fechadas, as estátuas ganharam vida e ceifaram a vida dos pobres mortais.

Já era noite quando Petrus apareceu. Sua pele antes horrível estava ainda pior. Era como se ele tivesse sido marcado com ferro em brasa por cada extensão de sua pele. Os desenhos eram estranhos e lembravam de certa forma a escrita egípcia.

E então, ao invés de receberem a noticia que ansiavam, a única coisa que tiveram fora o demônio conjurando outros demônios que os cobriram como fumaça, machucando cada extensão do corpo deles. Arrancando pedaços que se desfaziam em cinzas, sem lhes dar a chance da regeneração.

Os três fugiram. Bem como Demetri e Felix. Chegaram a percorrer o mar a nado e em nenhum momento conseguiram se livrar do ataque demoníaco. Em um determinado trecho, Aro e Caius tinham sido completamente dizimados.

Marcus permaneceu vivo, embora seus cabelos já tivessem sido quase que completamente arrancados. Trechos de seu corpo como regiões dos seus braços e pernas, haviam sido arrancados.

Ele seguiu fugindo. Tudo só cessou quando ele ficou próximo a um jovem. Este estava num cemitério, chorando pela morte de sua grande amiga Jéssica. Os demônio circundavam sua cabeça há muitos pés de altura. Tentavam mergulhar em sua direção, mas toda vez que tentavam, parecia que uma força os impediam de ir além.

Marcus olhou bem para o jovem. Uma grande força emanava dele. Marcus não pensou duas vezes. Caminhou em direção ao garoto e com uma dentada selou o destino dele o submetendo a transformação.

Agora, com esse jovem, ele estaria imune a ira demoníaca. E então, ele poderia ir atrás de Renée. A mulher que sabia sobre os sereanos. E por consequência, sua mulher poderia voltar a vida. Marcus segurou firme o pingente que estava carregando no pescoço. O pingente que continha as cinzas de sua amada.

Ele a teria de volta. Era tudo o que importava.

_**Agora:**_

O jovem vampiro que estava com ele era difícil de domesticar. Ele não tinha se conformado com a criatura que tinha se transformado. E muitos menos com o seu criado. Sua força estava ainda mais intensa. Sua presença e força e expulsão dos demônio e anulação dos poderes de outros vampiros, estava ainda mais forte.

Marcus só viu uma chance de controlar o jovem. E isso era a única coisa que estava o segurando.

— Você não quer vingança? Não quer se vingar dos responsáveis pela morte de sua amiga? — Marcus indagara ao jovem Isaac Erti.

— Mas tem algum responsável? — O jovem questionou em duvida.

— Sim. A família de Edward Cullen é responsável. Ajude-me a encontra Renée. Ela é mãe da jovem que se relaciona a essa família. Eu só preciso de uma informação dela. E depois você pode usa-la para se aproximar e ter sua vingança.

O jovem concordara sem pensar duas vezes.

Agora Marcus estava a espreita na mata. Se ele tivesse coração, estaria batendo alucinadamente. Renée, a mulher que sabia sobre a localização dos sereanos, estava ali, nadando com um vampiro. Mas isso não era o que o estava deixando emocionado.

Ela era a copia fiel de Didyme. Até sua voz era a de sua amada. Ela tinha renascido em sua concepção. Pouco importava agora a localização do sereanos. Sua esposa estava diante de seus olhos, tendo intimidade com outro vampiro.

Ele só precisava esperar para poder agir. Ele pegaria sua mulher de volta.

— É ela? — Indagou Isaac.

— Sim. — Marcus confirmou. — Mas ela será ainda mais útil do que pensei. — O jovem rosnou em fúria. Pelo visto o cara não estava querendo cumprir sua palavra. Marcus recorreu aos seus anos de experiência em seu reinado. — Você quer vingança. E as ideias que eu estou tendo para ela vão te dar mais que vingança. Vão te dar uma refeição completa. — Disse dando uma piscadela, não se referindo apenas ao sangue.

Marcus com o jovem, aguardou um semana mais. Charlie não sentia o perigo devido a força do jovem que anulava seu dom, sem ele nem mesmo perceber. E então, numa bela madrugada, Charlie deixou Renée dormindo e partiu para caçar. Seu plano era voltar até a hora do almoço.

Marcus acompanhou o vampiro mergulhar no mar e como um tubarão, alcançar muitos quilômetros de distancia. Era chegada a hora.

— Me espere aqui. — Marcus pediu.

Ele seguiu para dentro da casa, encontrando a bela mulher adormecida. Inclinou-se sobre ela, beijou sua jugular, inalando seu perfume que lhe queimava a garganta. E depois cerrou seus dentes, lhe impregnando de veneno.

A transformação tinha começado. Charlie já estava numa floresta caçando e nem fazia ideia do que ocorria na pousada mexicana. Marcus pegou Renée em seu colo. Ela se contorcia de dor devido ao veneno que fazia seu trabalho.

E se embrenhando dentro da floresta, ele fugiu com o jovem Isaac em seu encalço.

Notas da Ju: Gentem, peço desculpas. No capítulo casamento, eu coloquei Jéssica como estivesse viva. E ela morreu como a primeira vitima de Royce. Então eu já corrigi e coloquei Marian Oloy, como uma substituta... Isso não terá relevância alguma, no entanto.

E gostaria de convidar vocês a lerem minha nova fic: .br/historia/313457/Twilight_-_Uma_Nova_Historia_De_Amor


	66. Noticia Bombástica

Capítulo 63. 3° Temporada - Notícia Bombástica

Edward e Bella tinham voltado há duas semanas para Forks, enquanto Leah e Matt ainda aproveitavam as noites agitadas de Las Vegas. Assim que chegaram, eles foram recepcionados por toda a família que estava eufórica para saber as ultimas novidades.

Claro, que tímidos como são, se desviaram de todas as perguntas embaraçosas. E os únicos que _imaginavam_ o que se passou no Brasil era Alice, por causa de suas visões e Jasper, pelos sentimentos que captava emanando do casal.

Assim que chegaram, Rennesme fez questão de mostrar através do seu incrível dom tudo que ocorreu no período que os pais estiveram fora, soltando sons estranhos de empolgação das brincadeiras que Jacob fez com ela. Edward respirou aliviado diante do que via na mente da filha, afinal, Jacob estava se mostrando de confiança e não um pedófilo e nem um pervertido.

Ao contrário do que Bella imaginou, ele não morariam na mansão Cullen. Ao invés disso, Bella foi guiada para o terreno vizinho ao Cullen, também margeado pelo rio, onde uma casa que mais lembrava a um Chalé campestre, parecido com o local onde Bella dera a luz a Rennesme.

Bella nem teve forças de resmungar pelo gasto exorbitante porque sempre fora seu sonho morar numa casa que lembrasse os contos de fadas. Sua filha, que agora caminhava para o terceiro mês de vida, estava mais esperta que tudo. Buscava tudo que tinha ao alcance e levava a boca mordendo em seguida. Carlisle até explicou que isso era normal por dois fatores: um, crianças tem a necessidade de reconhecer tudo a sua volta através do paladar; dois, ela estava se preparando para quando tivesse de seis a sete meses e os dentes começassem a nascer.

Uma semana depois da volta de Edward e Bella, fora a vez da volta de Leah e Matt. Esses foram direto para a casa dos O'Conell onde também foram recebidos com felicitações e _sem_ perguntas indiscretas, já que ao contrário dos Cullen, eles preservavam a discrição. Depois da visita aos pais de Matt, eles seguiram para a reserva Quileute onde foram recepcionados pela alcateia e a mãe de Leah, Sue.

Era lá onde eles iriam morar, numa casinha azul claro de construção rustica e bela. Também obra da eufórica Alice. Os móveis era todos artesanais, presentes dos amigos lobos que dominavam a arte de manusear a madeira ao seu bel prazer.

Seth foi o mais distante a receber Leah, não por algum motivo negativo. Longe disso. Ele estava cada vez mais envolvido com Luna e tentava com todas as forças descentralizar o relacionamento deles do âmbito sexual e focar também no sentimental. Mas a garota parecia ter resistência em assumir alguma coisa mais séria com um lobisomem, mesmo ele sendo tão devotado. Fato esse que punha por terra a teoria que a "vitima" de um impriting era um ser sem escolhas.

Todos só estavam aguardando a chegada do ultimo casal: Charlie e Renée. E isso aconteceria em uma semana, segundo o combinado. Então, todos foram pegos desprevenidos, quando um Charlie esbaforido irrompeu a mansão Cullen, em desespero.

O pensamento que se passou nos presentes foi simples: Charlie deveria ter perdido o controle e ao invés de curtir a lua de mel, ele acabara a mantando, sem ter forças de parar a tempo, para que Renée se transformasse. Por causa desse pensamento, os olhares se alternavam entre Alice e Charlie, como se Alice pudesse olhar o passado e dar respostas. Só quando ela deu de ombros que eles resolveram acudir Charlie que estava ajoelhado no hall de entrada da mansão, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos, chorando sem lágrimas, num grande pesar.

— O que aconteceu, Charlie? — Carlisle indagou e como não obteve a resposta, ele acrescentou a próxima pergunta, tentando transmitir total compreensão, para não desolar o amigo. — Você... Renée está morta?

Charlie negou com a cabeça, mas seu desespero era comovente. Novamente todos olharam para Alice que tentou ver Renée e tudo se encaixou. Assim que Alice visualizou Renée, ela se deparou com uma vampira, de olhos vermelhos intensos, que bebia com desespero um humano.

— Renée se tornou uma vampira. — Alice disse em voz alta.

E fora isso que fez Charlie despertar do seu desespero. Num pulo, ele estava diante de Alice, segurando-a pelos ombros e pedindo para que a mesma contasse tudo.

Esme pediu para que esperassem, pois ela iria chamar Edward e Bella, que naquele momento se encontravam na casa deles. Charlie teve que aceitar, quando Alice e Jasper intercederam dizendo que era melhor assim, já que Edward poderia relatar o que ocorrera ao ler a mente de Charlie; e Bella tinha interesse nisso por se tratar da mãe.

Meia hora depois, Edward adentrava a casa, segurando Rennesme no colo, Bella ao seu lado, e Jacob logo atrás fazendo caretas engraçadas para Nessie que ria do lobo. Bella estava preocupada e queria saber de sua mãe, e foi quando Alice explicou que ela era uma vampira que Bella respirou aliviada.

— Bom, isso já era de se esperar, não era? Então porque o pânico, papai? E onde está a mamãe? — Bella falava sem entender a questão e foi quando Edward resolveu explicar, não sem antes passar Rennesme para o colo do lobo babão, que embora distraísse a menina, estava totalmente atento aos fatos.

— Charlie foi caçar e deixou Renée dormindo, quando voltou não a encontrou. Tinha cheiro de um vampiro que ele desconhece e um pouco de sangue de Renée... — Edward foi narrando com calma e depois se virou para Alice. — Consegue ver quem é esse vampiro, Alice?

Alice mostrou sua visão a Edward. Bella se dependurou no braço do marido e o questionou.

— Quem é? E porque fez isso?

Edward balançou a cabeça, mas explicou.

— Ela está se alimentando agora. Teremos que esperar ela terminar para que Alice possa ver com quem ela está e onde ela está.

Bella como seu pai, ficou em prantos. Para que Rennesme não se perturbasse com aquilo, Jacob a retirou dali, a levando para o fundo da casa. Enquanto Alice aguardava para descobrir quem era a _criatura_ que tinha pegado Renée, os outros Cullen entraram em contato com a alcateia informando o ocorrido.

Uma hora depois que Charlie irrompeu a sala com a notícia bombástica, enfim Alice teve o que precisava. E não poderia ser mais surpreendente. E se virando para todos os presentes, ela contou:

— Foi Marcus que a raptou. E ele não está só... tem um vampiro junto com ele. — Alice esperou que todos absorvessem a noticia antes de revelar a parte mais complicada. — E ele a está forçando ser sua mulher. Ele até a chama de Dydime. — Alice disse trocando um olhar com Carlisle e Edward, olhar esse que foi compreendido por Charlie, que num ato de fúria chutou o sofá que quebrou a parede e parou a alguns metros da casa.

Sem entender, Leah questionou:

— E quem é esse Marcus? E quem é essa Dydime?

Carlisle contou para eles sobre a realeza e sobre Dydime, há muito morta. E que fora por isso que desde então Marcus Volturi se mantinha apático a tudo. E fora Esme que concluíra a explicação, dizendo que ou Marcus enlouqueceu ou por azar do destino Renée era parecida com a falecida.

Jasper se encarregou de entrar em contato com Rosalie e Emmett que logo após o casamento triplo, tinham voltado para África, por saudade de suas queridas crianças. E assim que eles chegassem, já na noite seguinte, todos partiriam para resgatar Renée.


	67. O Resgate de Renée

Capítulo 64 de New Lua Nova – 3° Temporada – O Resgate

Assim que Emmett e Rosalie chegaram, um novo problema surgiu. Bella queria por tudo que era sagrado acompanhar o resgate de sua mãe, mesmo todos dizendo que isso era insano, porque, em primeiro lugar, era com um vampiro que eles teriam que se _entender_; segundo, Renée agora era uma vampira que desde o dia de sua criação vinha se alimentando de sangue humano de modo quase desenfreado e sendo o sangue de Bella tão apetitoso, poderia não ser seguro para ela a aproximação.

Fora quase uma guerra para fazer Bella entender sua limitação sem desencadear uma magoa. Só depois de muita conversa e com uma desculpa infalível que Bella se deu por vencida.

— E nossa filha? Vai deixá-la? Vai correr o risco de ir confrontar vampiros sanguinários e acabar morrendo?

Diante dessas palavras intimidadoras de Edward, Bella se deu por vencida. Edward teria que ir, claro. A sua leitura de mente poderia antecipar os passos do oponente e com isso facilitar as coisas. Só que tinha outro grande problema. Ninguém acreditava que a companhia de Charlie seria interessante nesse _resgate_. O delegado sempre pacato estava incontrolável de raiva desde o momento que escutara Alice dizendo que Marcus _a estava obrigando a ser sua mulher_. O que num termo bem simples, mesmo no mundo vampírico, queria deixar claro que Renée estava se deitando com Marcus à força.

O que ninguém entendia era como Renée ainda não tinha feito uso do seu dom de dizer uma palavra e todos obedecerem. Talvez fosse a confusão da transformação, as vezes poderia ser o desejo incontrolável da sede que não a permitia pensar em mais nada que não fosse beber em busca de aplacar a dor na garganta. Seja o que fosse, seria algo que descobririam assim que se dirigisse para a Guiana Francesa, que era onde Marcus estava.

Sem ter como convencer Charlie a ficar, eles partiram para o local acompanhados de Seth, Leah, Matt e Sam. Assim que chegaram à região, Alice se concentrou e foram os guiando até o local onde suas visões tinha apontado, embora ela estivesse percebendo que conforme se aproximava do local, parecia que seu dom estava falhando. Até mesmo Edward percebeu isso com sua capacidade de ouvir pensamentos. À medida que se aproximavam do local, as vozes que ele escutava, hora falhavam, hora diminuíam o volume até nada mais se escutar.

No meio da floresta, onde a alguns pouco quilômetros tinham garimpeiros trabalhando, ele puderam sentir o cheiro de corpos apodrecendo e mal ocultos pelo amontoado de terra onde foram "sepultados". Assim que encontraram o cheiro de Marcus, eles seguiram até o local.

— Onde eles estão? — Perguntou Leah para Alice e ela olhou-os apavorada.

— Não consigo ver. Quer dizer, não consigo ter visão alguma.

Todos estranharam, mas tinham outro recurso.

— Onde está os pensamentos deles? — Charlie indagou se virando para Edward que também estava preocupado, embora tentasse se manter controlado.

— Não escuto nada. Nem de vocês e nem de ninguém perto daqui. No máximo os corações de vocês.

— Puta que pariu. — Charlie reclamou passando as mãos no cabelo até chegar a nuca onde ele apenas por habito, coçou.

— Isso não é nada bom. — Meditou Matt que tinha entendido que algum dom estava bloqueando o dom dos amigos. — Você consegue levantar seu escudo, Charlie?

Charlie olhou para ele e se concentrou. Nada aconteceu. Ele não sentiu seu paredão se erguer e arregalando os olhos, declarou o fato em voz alta.

— Estamos fudidos. Meu dom também não tem efeito algum.

Sam que apenas observava se sentiu incomodado com isso. Não era de seu prazer trabalhar com vampiros, embora a muito tempo eles tenham estabelecido essa parceria. E então, para se sentir mais tranquilo, ele virou para sua alcateia.

— Vamos nos transformar. Será mais seguro assim.

— Boa ideia. — Seth concordou.

E então, os três foram atrás de umas árvores, se despiram para não ter a roupa rasgada no processo e se concentraram. Concentraram-se no calor que percorre a espinha dorsal antes da transformação, mas nada ocorreu.

— Porra. — Exclamou Sam quando percebeu que até mesmo eles estavam sendo influenciados.

Eles se vestiram e apareceram novamente diante de todos que os olharam com os olhos arregalados. Sem os dons deles e sem a capacidade de metamorfose dos lobos, eles tinham pouca vantagem. Na verdade, apenas uma vantagem numérica.

Era o que eles pensavam, até que eles perceberam que estavam sendo cercados por outros vampiros que num passado não muito distante foram garimpeiros.

— Pensaram que me pegariam desprevenido? — Marcus disse num tom zombeteiro.

— Renée, venha para mim. — Charlie pediu quando viu sua Renée logo atrás deles com os olhos confusos.

Um vento soprou e todos os vampiros inimigos estremeceram diante do fedor que vinha dos lobos, ainda humanos e com medo os olharam apreensivos.

Quando Renée tentou dar um passo a frente, o vampiro das visões passadas de Alice apareceu e a segurou pelo braço impedindo que ela atendesse ao marido.

— Ela é minha. Minha. — Marcus disse com raiva. — Minha esposa, minha Dydime.

— Sua uma ova. — Charlie rosnou.

Tudo fora muito rápido, e quando menos se viu todos estavam brigando entre si. Os três lobos não tinham sua defesa e por isso era alvos fáceis, complicando as coisas para Alice, Jasper, Edward e Charlie que além de ter que brigar com vampiros ainda tinham que manter a guarda dos lobos indefesos. Matt lutou junto, mas era apenas um pouco mais resistente que sua esposa.

Renée incentivada pela presença de Charlie, finalmente lutou contra eles, também, mas era quase impossível isso, tendo em vista que eles ainda eram em menor número.

Foi quando Marcus disse em alto em bom som a alternativa que dava a eles para que não fosse todos eliminados.

— Querem viver? Então me deixem em paz, eu e minha esposa Dydime.

— E eu quero o sangue que você me prometeu. — Resmungou o vampiro de dom peculiar. — Eu quero o sangue da responsável pela morte de minha amiga.

— Ah, sim. A jovem Bella. — Marcus disse com felicidade, fazendo Renée se debater por estar se referindo a sua filha. — Deixaremos vocês viverem, mas me tragam a jovem e depois nos deixem em paz.

Todos trocaram um longo olhar de compreensão ao perceber a aproximação sorrateira de Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie e Emmett. Que silenciosamente, foram arrancando a cabeça de um a um dos vampiros garimpeiro até que poucos sobrassem.

— Nunca. — Edward rosnou quando o sinal lhe foi dado e pulou para cima do vampiro de dom peculiar, enquanto Charlie pulava em Marcus. Assim, em maior número todos foram eliminados.

Assim que Edward terminou de arrancar a cabeça do vampiro, amigo da falecida Jéssica, o dom de todos voltaram. Mas isso já não eram tão importante. Renée correu para os braços de Charlie o beijando com paixão.

— Resgate concluído com sucesso. — Brincou Emmett. — Pensa na potencia. Somos todos fodões.

Ninguém concordou muito com isso. Sorte tinha sido que Jasper, com seu talento para guerra, tinha instruindo os outros a ficarem bem afastados, como um trunfo na manga para caso algo saísse errado.

E assim todos voltaram para Forks.


	68. A Volta e a Transformação

Capítulo 65 de New Lua Nova – A Volta e a Transformação

Durante todo o percurso de volta a Forks, Renée se agarrou a Charlie como se ele fosse sua tábua de salvação. Contou a ele tudo que se passou no breve período em que ficaram separados.

Contou a ele, que ela estava dormindo quando o corpo dela começou a ser incendiado e consumido por uma dor tão intensa que ela pensava estar sendo dilacerada por feras selvagens que ao invés de lhe tomar a vida de uma vez por todas, só faziam questão que o sofrimento dela prosseguisse minutos após minuto.

Contou que quando acordou, após a dor finalmente ter cessado, se viu diante do vampiro desconhecido que só a chamava de Dydime. E que mesmo quando ela tentava lhe explicar que não era quem ele pensava, ele não deu ouvido.

Mais tarde esse vampiro a levou para sua primeira refeição, como ele havia chamado, lhe apresentado alguns homens que pareciam não tomar banhos há dias e estarem com argila ressecada por todo o corpo. Ela, abrasada pelo dor seca da sede, não pensou duas vezes e minou vida após vida.

Só depois que sua sanidade tinha voltado _um pouco_, foi que ele conversou com ela se apresentando como Marcus. E quando ela lhe perguntou o porquê dele a ficar chamado de Dydime, ele respondeu que ela podia não se lembrar, mas que era sua esposa numa vida passada e que infelizmente tinha morrido.

Foi quando ele também apresentou o outro vampiro. Renée até tinha tentado impor ordens ao cara, mas nada surtiu efeito. E para seu tormento, Marcus a obrigava a ficar com ele, como sua esposa. Ela tinha tentado fugir de tudo que era forma, mas sempre fora capturada de novo, por que era fraca demais para resistir ao apelo do sangue.

Escutando tudo que Renée disse, inclusive a ultima parte, fez com que Edward se preocupasse. Bella tinha como marca registrada, o seu sangue extremamente apelativo. Se sua própria mãe não conseguia resistir ao apelo mais desprezível do sangue, como resistiria ao apelo mais convidativo, mesmo que essa fosse sua filha?

Então ele decidiu que antes de chegarem definitivamente em casa, ele ligaria para que Jacob conduzisse Bella para a casa deles, para que pudesse conversar com Charlie e o mesmo descobrisse um modo de controlar sua esposa, fosse levantando o escudo, fosse mantendo ela afastada até que a sede não fosse sua característica principal.

Jacob por outro lado estava tendo um trabalho complicado demais. Bella estava extremamente nervosa e não havia nada que a fizesse se acalmar. Nessie sentindo a tensão da mãe, chorava praticamente o tempo todo. Assim, Jake tentava consolar Nessie dizendo que tudo estava bem, e tentava acalmar Bella que só estava faltando atirar facas afiadas em Jacob se ele continuasse dizendo: _"tudo vai dar certo."_

Quando Edward ligou, mais tarde naquele dia, dizendo que já tinham chegado e que Renée estava bem e nos braços de Charlie, Bella não aceitou a recomendação de que _"fique em casa, pois ainda precisamos resolver umas coisinhas". _Por isso, conhecendo o marido como conhecia ela fez de conta que concordava. Pegou sua filha e seu amigo lobo babão, entrou no carro de Edward e seguiu para a mansão Cullen.

Edward quase não acreditou quando escutou o som do motor do seu carro adentrando a estradinha que dava para a sua antiga casa. E não foi preciso nada para entender que sua Bella continuava sendo a mesma teimosa de sempre.

Só que tinha um problema: ninguém tinha como controlar Renée e sua capacidade de mandar todos fazerem o que ela bem quisesse. Quando Bella adentrou a casa permitindo que o vento fraco a acompanhasse incendiando seu doce perfume por todo o ambiente, Renée não pensou duas vezes.

Guiada pela sede pulou em Bella sem que ninguém pudesse a segurar. Numa dentada, Renée mordeu sua própria filha e começou a lhe ceifar a vida. Edward retirando forças do amor imenso que sente por Bella, conseguiu retirar Renée de perto da amada, mas já era tarde. Bella estava sendo submetida à transformação e caia atormentada no chão da mansão Cullen.

Dessa vez, não seria possível sugar o veneno para fora, pois a garganta dela estava dilacerada. Se assim o fizesse, Bella morreria. O único jeito seria deixar Bella nas mãos do veneno vampírico que além de torná-la imortal, curaria a traqueia lacerada.


	69. Controlada e o Grande Problema

Capítulo 66 de New Lua Nova – 3° Temporada – Controlada e o Grande Problema

Renée estava desolada no meio da floresta, com Charlie tentando a consolar pelo fato ocorrido.

— Não foi sua culpa. — Charlie disse e diante do olhar fulminante que a mulher lhe lançou, ele resolveu se retificar. — Tá! Mas é que você só tem dias de criação. Ainda não aprendeu a se controlar. Comigo foi a mesma coisa, meu amor.

— Mas, Charlie, era ainda muito cedo. Minha neta ainda é um bebê. Eu não poderia ter feito isso com ela. Bella vai ter que perder os melhores anos da vida da filha por minha causa. Como eu, ela terá que se manter longe. Tudo por minha culpa. Pela minha falta de controle. — Chorava Renée.

Dentro da casa as horas pareciam se arrastar. Edward, numa tentativa se manter são, estava com a filha em seu colo, aspirando seu cheiro único, forçando todo seu ser a ter calma e paciência. Marido e filha, juntos, acompanhavam a transformação de Bella que a medida do possível, sabendo da presença da filha, tentava manter-se silenciosa. Vezes ou outra um gemido sofrido escapava de seus lábios.

Por Jacob, ele tiraria a menina de lá para que ela não se atormentasse, mas a pequena parecia entender complemente o que se passava e assim sendo, não choramingou uma vez sequer, para não desesperar sua mãe.

Três dias se passaram. Arrastados e cansativos. Quando Bella despertou, Rennesme já estava na casa dela, esperando que Bella estivesse controlada o bastante para poder ver a filha, mesmo de longe; e de perto, apenas daqui a alguns bons anos.

Bella olhou tudo atentamente e em silencio. Quando Edward se aproximou dela, ela pensou estar vendo uma visão do paraíso de tão belo que seu marido tinha ficado aos seus olhos, pois sua beleza, já grande, parecia ter se multiplicado por um milhão de vezes.

Depois da conversa em família, a tensão por parte de Jasper por estar diante de mais uma recém-criada e de toda a euforia de Alice para lhe mostrar o quão bonita ela tinha ficado; Edward finalmente tirou Bella de dentro de casa e a ensinou caçar.

Com uma desenvoltura invejável, Bella caçou tranquilamente e quando saciada, voltaram para casa, onde uma visita surpresa esperava-os.

— Bella, a quanto tempo. — Cumprimentou Ângela assim que Bella adentrou a casa, acompanhada de Edward. Quando Ângela observou a amiga e percebeu algumas mudanças interessantes, foi impossível não exclamar: — Nossa, como você está diferente. Está mais bela, contudo.

Diante do susto, Bella se retesou, tragou uma boa quantidade de ar e prendeu a respiração. Aos poucos o ar foi se perdendo diante da conversa informal.

— Que surpresa, Ângela. Como vão as coisas?

Jasper observou tudo num misto de tensão e surpresa, pois Bella há algum tempo tinha perdido sua reserva de ar e agora respirava com dificuldade, mas mesmo assim, se mantinha perfeitamente controlada diante do sangue convidativo da amiga.

Todos estavam admirados, enquanto Edward estava se sentindo inflar de orgulho. Essa era a sua Bella, sempre o surpreendendo.

Ângela contou que estava indo finalmente para Boston onde iria fazer sua faculdade e com ela, Ben. Animadamente, ela desejou felicidades a amiga, perguntou pela falta de Rennesme e no fim, foi embora feliz da vida, depois de se despedir de sua melhor amiga.

— Eu consegui. Como? — Bella disse pasma, ouvindo o carro de Ângela se afastar na rodovia.

— Como eu não sei. Mas estou pasmo. — Disse Jasper se deixando desabar no sofá com um olhar perdido.

Alice foi ao seu encontro o acariciando em sinal de conforto. Ela sabia que devia ser estranho para o marido, ainda mais quando ele pressupunha que todos tinham tanta sede de sangue quanto ele.

Depois do fato da tarde, não se tinha mais duvida, Bella não seria privada da convivência com sua filha. Mas antes de ir para casa, ela percebeu a falta de alguém importante.

— Cadê a minha mãe? — Perguntou preocupada.

Todos ficaram tensos, afinal, Bella deveria estar magoada com a forma que foi atacada pela própria progenitora. Diante da insistência de Bella, Edward e Jasper a levaram até a cabana, onde há dois meses, ela tinha dado a luz a Nessie.

Quando ela chegou lá, viu seu pai tenso, tentando defender a esposa antes de tudo.

— Não a culpe. Entenda que ela é uma recém-criada, como você. E do mesmo modo que você, a presença de sangue humano é impossível. — Disse Charlie, alheio ao ocorrido durante a tarde.

— Eu não a culpo. Pelo contrário. Entendo-a completamente, pai. Deixe-me falar com ela. Por favor.

Charlie sabia que sua filha nunca conseguia mentir, então, se ela estava dizendo isso, era porque era verdade. Então, ele a conduziu para dentro da casa que involuntariamente banhou a cabeça de Bella com a recordação do dia que dera a luz, fazendo-a sentir saudade de sua pequena.

Renée estava sentada na cama, abraçando aos próprios joelhos. Quando sua filha entrou no quarto, ela mal ergueu a cabeça e procurou manter-se no seu canto, envergonhada pelo que tinha feito.

Bella sentou ao lado dela, e Edward preferiu dar privacidade a mãe e a filha e por isso levou Charlie para fora, onde contou o ocorrido entre Bella e Ângela.

Foi um conversa difícil. Renée não aceitou ser perdoada facilmente. A culpa a enchia até as entranhas. Mas Bella explicou que ela só tinha adiantado o processo. E que sinceramente, foi um mal que veio para o bem. Porque Bella duvidava que em algum momento Edward realmente fosse a transformar, mesmo com todas as juras dele. E duvidava que ele permitisse que alguém a transformasse. Cabeça dura do jeito que ele era, era capaz de permitir que ela envelhecesse, morresse e nunca tomaria a decisão necessária. No fundo Bella sempre soube que precisaria acontecer um "acidente" para que ela se tornasse uma imortal e gozasse do amor ao lado de Edward pela eternidade. E confessou que foi premeditando esse acidente; que ela forçou a barra e foi ao encontro da mãe, sabendo que a mãe como uma recém-criada, não resistiria ao sangue doce dela. E que o estrago poderia ser tão grande, e ela contava com isso, para que Edward conseguisse retirar o veneno de seu corpo do mesma forma que no passado, com James.

— Mas eu poderia não ter parado. — Renée exclamou indignada. — Quer dizer, poderia ser que ninguém conseguisse me parar antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Eu sabia que conseguiriam te parar mãe. O Edward, superprotetor do jeito que é, iria te parar. Claro que ele iria cogitar depois a hipótese de tirar o veneno, de novo. Mas se o estrago fosse bem grande, ele nada poderia fazer. Era um risco? Era. Mas eu tinha que correr. Era isso ou nada.

Edward e Charlie que escutaram tudo do lado de fora da casa, balançaram a cabeça e exclamaram juntos:

— Ela é louca. — Depois Edward acrescentou: — Definitivamente louca.

Depois das pazes feitas, Edward e Bella seguiram para suas casas, enquanto Renée tinha deixado claro que moraria naquele casebre pelo tempo que fosse necessário até aprender a beber sangue de animal e a se controlar.

Edward estava um pouco irritado com a atitude insana da esposa e por isso, manteve-se quieto. Quando chegaram a casa, Bella o questionou:

— Que foi?

Edward não disse nada, apenas seguiu para o lado da sua filha, pegando-a do colo do lobo-babão-adormecido e entregou a esposa para que a mesma ficasse um pouco com a pequena também adormecida.

Já era madrugada quando os dois se deitaram em sua cama, em completo silencio.

— Não vai me dizer o que está te chateando? — Bella questionou calma.

Edward explodiu.

— Droga, Bella. Que loucura você fez. Quando eu disse que te transformaria eu te disse a verdade. Não precisava se colocar nesse risco.

— Não, você nunca me transformaria, Edward. Eu te conheço. — Bella disse ainda mais calma.

— Eu te prometi, caramba. — Edward enfatizou inconformado.

Bella respirou fundo e disse em seguida.

— Edward, nós dois sabemos e não podemos ignorar que suas promessas de nada valem.

Edward a olhou longamente e compreendeu que ela se referia a promessa de nunca a abandonar e foi o que ele fez logo depois do aniversário passado dela.

Pasmo ele disse:

— Pensei que você tinha me perdoado sobre aquilo. Pensei que você tinha compreendido.

Bella o olhou com ternura e explicou.

— Compreender, eu compreendi. Perdoar, eu perdoei. Mas isso não significa que eu esqueci. Isso não significa que ali eu não aprendi uma coisa importante do seu caráter, Edward. Tem certas promessas que você nunca vai cumprir, porque está acima do que você julga ser certo. Você pode tentar negar e você vai levar essa discussão por anos se quiser. Mas se você pensar consigo mesmo, você vai ver que é a pura verdade. Se eu não tivesse tomado minhas providencias, eu nunca podia ficar eternamente com você e com nossa menina. Não quer admitir, ótimo. Mas não vamos mais discutir sobre isso.

Edward não concordava com Bella. Na opinião dele, ele cumpriria, sim, sua promessa. Mas também não queria discutir. Manteve-se deitado ao lado de Bella na cama. Depois de um tempo, ele indagou:

— E se sua mãe nunca tivesse se transformado?

— Eu ainda teria Jasper. Ele será um eterno recém-criado. — Bella disse com simplicidade, mas não julgando. E então eles se calaram.

Passou-se duas horas até que ela resolveu quebrar o gelo entre eles.

Inclinou-se na direção de Edward e mordiscou sua orelha fazendo-o fechar os olhos fortemente e soltar um suspiro. Em seguida, sentou em seu colo e começou a mordicas seus lábios. Imediatamente Edward imigrou suas mãos para as coxas de Bella onde começou a acariciar a pele. Logo o beijo foi se aprofundando e pela primeira vez Edward sentiu que não precisaria se conter com ela.

Foi um beijo nunca dado antes, era cheio de fúria apaixonante. Edward apertou a pele dela, sentindo a textura e se permitindo ser mais vampiro que homem nesse momento. Bella rebolava em cima de seu quadril e nem percebeu quando começou a dilacerar as roupas do amado com as mãos. Edward não se fez de rogado e também reduziu as roupas de Bella a fiapos.

Forçou o corpo de Bella a deitar na cama e desceu os lábios provando a carne de sua amada: pescoço, colo, barriga e o paraíso. O sabor de Bella era novo e ao mesmo tempo se mantinha o mesmo. Era algo que não atormentava sua garganta, apenas incendiava o desejo.

Edward provou a carne da intimidade da amada, apreciando a textura mais lisa que qualquer outra parte do corpo, enquanto a penetrava com os longos dedos de formar deliciosas. Bella nunca tinha experimentado nada na sua vida que a lembrasse de algo tão bom.

Edward nunca a tinha feito sentir o prazer que ele a estava fazendo sentir agora. E então tudo explodiu. Bella, enlouquecida pelo prazer, puxou Edward com tal fúria que o fez sentir dor. Mas a dor era bem vinda, porque era prazerosa. Do mesmo jeito que ele fez, ela provou o corpo dele, sentindo a textura nesses novos lábios que pareciam ter mais sensibilidade que nunca.

Deliciou-se com o membro dele entre seus lábios. A rigidez proporcionou uma única gota que a fez sentir o que viria pela frente quando ele alcançasse seu desejo. As chupadas vigorosas faziam Edward rosnar de prazer até que ele se derramou nos lábios da esposa que sugou seu néctar como se nunca antes tivesse bebido nada igual. E nunca tinha, até aquele momento, porque tudo era novo e muito melhor que antes.

Ambos se puxaram para o corpo do outro e soltaram um grito estranho quando se sentiram se completarem um no outro. Os lábios másculos provavam a boca feminina com vigor. As mãos firmes acariciavam o corpo com destreza, hora de forma brutal, hora com delicadeza. A respiração, mesmo desnecessária, estava descompassada, incendiando ainda mais o prazer. Palavras de luxuria eram emitidas tornando tudo ainda mais sedutor.

Por infinitas vezes eles explodiram juntos naquela noite, marcando um ao outro de uma forma que nunca mais poderia se reverter.

(...)

Os meses se passaram. Nessie estava agora com um aninho de idade. Andava com firmeza pela casa, e não gostava mais tanto de leite, preferindo sempre o sangue, de animais, claro.

A festa de aniversário de Nessie tinha sido linda e luxuosa, como só Alice podia fazer. Ângela tinha vindo para a festa junto com Ben, que agora era seu noivo. Matt e Leah estavam começando a tentar ver algum modo de encomendarem um bebê e por isso, estavam fazendo um tratamento com Kimberly, a mãe de Matt.

Renée estava cada vez mais controlada. Charlie acreditava que mais um ano e ela poderia conviver tranquilamente na presença de humanos. Jacob estava cada vez mais babão, a babá perfeita. E todos eles logo se mudariam para Londres, afinal, estavam tempo demais na cidade de Forks.

E embora tudo parecesse um mar de rosas, todos estavam preocupados. Jane e Alec estavam no comando dos imortais, mas não faziam um bom trabalho. Era cada vez mais frequente as noticias de chacinas e a falta de cuidado com os corpos. Noticiários começaram a finalmente a questionar a existência de vampiros. Algumas pessoas, até tinham sido testemunhas de algumas coisas e começavam a narrar e por sorte, eram todas desacreditadas.

Carlisle estava imensamente preocupado com isso. Se a verdade viesse à luz, todos os vampiros seriam extintos, isso era fato, principalmente sua família e isso ela não poderia permitir. Afinal, nesse século já havia armas que eram, sim, capazes que aniquilar um vampiro. E armas até simples, como por exemplo, um maçarico. E depois de muito pensar, Carlisle tomou uma decisão.

— Preciso da ajuda de todos. — Carlisle disse com seriedade.

— Diga. — Emmett falou, saindo do modo brincalhão, para o modo sério.

— Quero que cada um de vocês vá pelo mundo e converse com os vampiros e explique a necessidade do anonimato e dos cuidados. Quero que isso se torne uma corrente. Um vampiro conversa com dois, de dois já são quatro e de quatro já são dezesseis e assim por diante. Isso tem que parar antes que isso chegue a matar a nossa família.

— Mas Jane e Alec vão achar que você estará se intrometendo no reinado dele e isso não é bom, amor. — Esme disse preocupada.

— Acho que ele está certo. — Acrescentou Bella que já sabia de seu escudo mental e já o treinava diariamente.

— Eu pretendo ir conversar com eles. Aliás, nós vamos. — Carlisle disse lançando um olhar para Esme.

— Então eu também vou. — Edward disse. — É preciso ler a mentes deles para ver como estarão nos recebendo.

— E eu vou para antecipar os passos dela. — Alice disse se prontificando.

— E eu vou caso precisemos de estratégia numa guerra. — Disse Jasper prontamente.

— E eu vou para impedir que eles façam alguém sentir dor ou perder os sentidos. — Disse Bella com determinação.

Carlisle concordou. Então, antes de partirem para Volterra, todos primeiro iriam encontrar o maior número de vampiros para os trazerem a consciência do perigo de se exporem. Mas principalmente, com intuito de evitar que a família Cullen fosse morta e mais pessoas inocentes, matadas sem necessidade.


	70. Novo Reinado

Capítulo 67 de New Lua Nova – 3° Temporada – Novo Reinado

Quatro meses se passaram. Os Cullens andaram por toda a terra, cruzando com cada vampiro que podiam encontrar. Durante todo o tempo a principal questão era convencer os vampiros nômades que independente de quem reina o mundo vampírico era necessário manter a discrição, evitar a transformação de pessoas desnecessárias. E aqueles que fossem recém-criados que tivessem uma guarda "tutelar" até ter o controle de si mesmo.

Mas não fora algo fácil de articular. Para os vampiros, humanos eram seres inferiores que lhe deviam obediência. Seu sangue era apenas um alimento. A morte de nada importava a eles.

Foi preciso mostrar a cada vampiro fatos importantes. Primeiro, humanos tinham, sim, armas que podiam os destruir: maçaricos, bombas, fuzis, etc. Segundo, se todos os humanos fossem extintos, em algum momento não haveria mais sangue para se beber deixando-os assim a uma eternidade de sede. Terceiro, desencadear uma guerra entre humanos e vampiros até poderia dar baixas, mas ambos os lados sairiam perdendo.

Como previsto, mesmo havendo dificuldade em explicar os porém-todavias-contudos, o informativo virou uma corrente entre os imortais, que depois de sensibilizados e conscientizados, procuravam outros vampiros para também os conscientizar da importância do anonimato.

Claro que Jane e Alec, ao saberem da iniciativa de Carlisle, tentaram o impedir e os submeter a tortura, mas com o tempo, controlar a _corrente_ era mais difícil que impedir Carlisle e Esme.

Dezoito meses depois do início da _saga_, os Cullen se encontravam diante dos gêmeos. Bella mantinha seu escudo firme em todos os seus. Muitos vampiros nômades também se encontravam ali aguardando o desenrolar da história.

Para Jane, aquilo deveria ser punido, pois Carlisle tentara se impor no reinado deles. E isso era inadmissível. A discussão foi acalorada. Jane tentou de todas as formas ferir os Cullen com seu dom de causar dor. Sem conseguir, Alec tomou a frente para torná-los "cegos" ao ataque, mas também foi barrado pelo poder de Bella.

Cansados da discussão, deram o sinal para o ataque frontal, físico. Os nômades nesse momento procuraram se retirar e apenas poucos ficaram para a luta, que não houve. O ataque fora bloqueado pelo escudo físico de Charlie.

Sem ter o que fazer, Jane e Alec tiveram que aceitar que nenhuma regra fora quebrada. Claro que eles tentaram se prender a tudo, inclusive a existência de híbridos e a aliança aos metamorfos. Mas tudo foi em vão.

Quando todos pensaram que havia acabado e começaram a se retirar, os nômades que tinha ficado fizeram uma aclamação.

— Tem se visto que sobre a mão dessas crianças, nosso mundo perderá o controle. Se não hoje, que por pouco vem ao conhecimento de todos; então amanhã quando o motivo para chacina for maior que a discrição. Percebemos então que já que não se tem mais os Volturi para instalar a ordem, que alguém com sabedoria assuma esse cargo. E não serão essas duas crianças. Assim, nada mais justo que aquele que por livre e espontânea vontade abdicou de seu tempo para conscientizar a todos nós. Que seja Carlisle Cullen nosso líder.

Dito isso, a aclamação foi geral. Jane e Alec inconformados tentaram lutar por si mesmos, mas foram derrotados sem ter acesso aos seus dons que eram anulados pelo escudo de Bella.

Carlisle tentou recusar a honraria pesada que lhe colocavam aos ombros. Mas depois de muita insistência, visões de Alice, estratagemas de Jasper e a leitura de mente de Edward; ele percebeu que o melhor a ser feito era assumir a honraria, mesmo que aquilo lhe parecesse absurdamente pesado.

Um ano depois Carlisle e toda a família já estavam totalmente instalados na Itália. O único problema que perturbava Carlisle era as perdas humanas ao terem seu sangue sugado. Ele se sentia responsável por cada morte, porque ele era quem estava no comando. Impor que os vampiros seguissem seus hábitos de se alimentar de animais era algo impossível. Vampiros lhe deviam respeito por sua sabedoria, mas não lhe deviam a obediência de seguir o estilo de vida dele. Além do mais, se todos se alimentassem de animais, em pouco mais de uma década, nenhum deles viveria mais. A extinção animal seria inevitável.

Como uma coceira que ele não conseguia coçar, Carlisle começou a ficar depressivo e fora a sua neta, Nessie, quem lhe dera a solução inicial e depois a final. Doação de sangue era um meio termo peculiar que pouparia a vida dos humanos e manteria aos imortais _alimentados_. Carlisle ficou eufórico com a ideia e providenciou o abastecimento de bolsas de sangue para os vampiros, que infelizes, aceitaram. Mas aí surgiu um novo problema. Desviar a bolsas de sangue podia evitar algumas mortes, mas também causava outras — de humanos que dependiam de sangue em suas transfusões, acidentes.

Novamente, Nessie veio com a solução. Carlisle era um médico nato e um cientista invejável. Porque não desenvolver um sangue artificial? Edward que tinham duas formações em medicina ajudou ao pai. Dez anos depois das pesquisas iniciais, surgiu o sangue artificial ideal.

Novamente, vampiros infelizes aceitaram a imposição. Não era algo agradável — perder a emoção da caça humana — mas pensando pelo lado de sobrevivência, era o ideal para coabitar em harmonia — mesmo que silenciosa e oculta — com sua presa natural.

Humanos ainda morriam pelas mãos dos vampiros, mas agora era algo raro. Carlisle estava feliz. Tudo tinha entrado nos eixos.

Bella sorriu consigo mesma. Sua vida não podia ser melhor do que era agora. Sua filha estava adulta e com Jacob — que havia deixado de ser uma baba quando Nessie fora atingida pelos hormônios juvenis. E seu Edward era mais amoroso do que nunca.

Quem diria que sua vida seria tão perfeita assim? Quem diria que Carlisle seria o rei dos vampiros? Eram coisas imprevisíveis, até mesmo para Alice. Mas tudo tinha entrado nos eixos. E todos viveram felizes para sempre — na medida do possível. Afinal, imprevisto sempre ocorrem. Mas a maravilha da vida é que sempre podemos nos adaptar a tudo.

**~Fim~**

**Notas da autora:**

**capítulo final...**

**depois deste, apenas dois extras:**

**1° Extra: Leah e Matt - Um Impriting sem gerações**

**2° Extra: Nessie e Jake - Mistura Interessante**


	71. Extra 1: Leah e Matt

Capítulo 68 – 3° Temporada

Capítulo Extra 1: Leah e Matt – Um impriting sem gerações

O amor de Matt e Leah crescia a cada dia que se passava. As família O'Conell e Clearwater era unidas e não podiam esperar mais felicidade do que ver seus filhos felizes.

Mas parecia que para os Clearwater nem tudo estava a mil maravilhas. Seth ainda tentava alavancar seu relacionamento com Luna. Mas depois dos três primeiros anos de um relacionamento intenso, a única coisa que ele conseguiu foi o afastamento da mesma que apenas queria viver novos ares: cursar uma faculdade e ter uma vida normal, longe do sobrenatural.

Claro que o impriting fez seu trabalho. Assim, a paixão desenfreada que Seth sentia por Luna, tomou o espelho do sentimento da jovem, passando a ser um grande carinho de dois amigos confidentes. Seth não sofria. Os genes do lobo faziam o impriting se moldar ao bel prazer da _vitima_ dele.

Mas Leah não gozava da mesma alegria. Não que ela reclamasse da paixão avassaladora que ela e seu marido viviam dia após dia. Longe disso. Mas ela queria sentir o prazer da maternidade.

Inúmeras tentativas de fecundação foram feitas, mas nenhuma surtiu efeito. De acordo com os exames tanto ela quanto Matt eram plenamente capazes de ter uma prole. Na prática, no entanto, nada acontecia. E isso frustrava Leah.

Desde que ela tinha se tornado loba, era como se ela vivesse eternamente na menopausa. Como seu parceiro não envelhecia, seus genes de lobo não permitiam que ela voltasse a envelhecer e por consequência, voltar a um período _realmente _fértil.

Esse não era um problema para Seth, que com a ida dos Cullen para Itália, o fim dos problemas, e sua _vitima_ do impriting ser humana e envelhecer; ele também começou a envelhecer, saindo da imortalidade dos lobos.

Anos e anos se passaram. Leah viu seu irmão morrer quando chegou sua hora e nunca viver o amor pleno com Luna — não que ele sofresse. Essa era a maravilha do impriting — sempre se adaptando ao sentimento do outro e não fazendo o sentimento do outro se adaptar ao dele, como todos pensam. E como Seth, veio também a morte de Sue, sua mãe.

Leah ficou "sozinha". Sua família agora era a família de seu esposo, Matt. E isso piorava ainda mais seu estado de espírito que ansiava pela maternidade. Matt sofria ao ver a esposa assim e numa tentativa desesperada para que ela tivesse o que sempre sonhou, ele pediu o divorcio, achando que ela estando longe dele, seus genes seriam desativados, ela voltaria a envelhecer e teria quantos filhos quisesse.

Se Leah pensava que podia ser infeliz sem o gosto da maternidade, ela estava enganada. Sem seu grande amor, nada tinha sentido. Para ela, era como reviver a história que tivera com Sam. A magoa a consumia diariamente e nada dela deixar de ser _imortal_. Matt que acompanhava tudo de longe, e vendo que sua tentativa tinha sido fracassada, voltou atrás.

Leah, magoada, não fora receptiva a ele. Foram décadas até que ele reconquistasse a confiança da amada e voltassem a se casar. Nesse período, Leah tinha chegado a conclusão que a única coisa que importava era estar ao lado de quem se ama, e não ter uma penca de filhos.

Mas Rosalie, que sabia o gosto do sentimento da maternidade perdida, aproximou-se dela e lhe deu a orientação que há anos atrás ela tivera dos anjos. E esse foi o "_felizes para sempre_" de Leah e Matt, que como Rosalie e Emmett, aprenderam que não é preciso ser mãe e pai biológicos para dar amor a um criança e ser amado em troca.


	72. Capítulo Extra 2: Nessie e Jake

**Capítulo 69 de New Lua Nova – 3° Temporada**

**Capítulo Extra 2: Nessie e Jake: Uma Mistura Interessante**

.

.

.

Rennesme Cullen tinha vivido com seus pais na Itália por cinquenta anos e com ela seu parceiro Jacob Black que terminara seus estudos na terra toscana. Mas chegou um momento que ambos queriam viver suas vidas, longe do irritante poder de Edward de ler os pensamentos de ambos.

Edward, como um pai ciumento que era, não facilitava as coisas. Todas as vezes que os jovens ficavam mais íntimos, ele sempre inventava uma desculpa para atrapalhá-los. Não era algo proposital, era simplesmente inevitável e quase inconsciente.

E como diz o ditado: _"Quem casa quer casa longe da casa que casa". _Assim, com muito custo, Nessie fez seus pais entenderem que já tinha passado décadas da hora dela ter um momento dela, de aprendizado dela. Edward não ficara feliz e ele podia jurar que estava tendo febre e cólicas (imaginárias) só de pensar em se afastar de sua garotinha que de criança já não tinha nada há muitos anos.

Bella era quem mais aprovava a atitude da filha e para isso ela teve que controlar o gênio super protetor do marido. Carlisle e Esme também estavam inseguros com esse afastamento, mas como avós, também apoiavam a neta. Aliás, tudo que Nessie queria, ele sempre davam. Como dizia Esme, o trabalho dos avós é _estragar_ os filhos de seus filhos.

Assim, Nessie e Jake aprontaram suas coisas e planejaram a mudança para o Brasil, terra deslumbrante de beleza inigualável. Eles não ficariam no litoral como em geral os turistas ficam, nem muito menos iriam se enterrar na Amazônia que todos pensam a se resumir o Brasil. Eles ficariam no meio termo. Seria uma região que era chamado _Bacia Amazônica_. Tinha vegetação do cerrado, mas também a densa vegetação das florestas brasileiras. Eles ficariam no Estado de Mato Grosso.

A cidade escolhida se chamava _Alta Floresta_. Era uma cidade repleta de tradições sulistas brasileiras, mas com a variedade de raças e etnias que só se vendo para crer. A cidade tinha dois climas bem definidos – o quente e chuvoso oito meses do ano e o frio e seco nos meses restantes.

Mais um motivo para Edward ficar desgostoso. A cidade era ensolarada na maior parte do tempo, apenas o período inicial das chuvas fazia a terra florestense se assemelhar a antiga Forks, deixando os dias num cinza adorável, que seriam os dias que os pais de Nessie poderia a visitar sem se exporem ao brilho que adquirem diante do sol.

Era algo meio proposital. Jake sabia que numa cidade não tão ensolarada, de nada adiantaria se mudar porque teriam a visita constante do sogrão. E assim, naquela cidade, ele não impediria a visita de Edward, mas restringiriam a no máximo um mês por ano.

Cinco meses depois de se instalarem e finalmente terem a tão sonhada _intimidade_, Nessie começou a passar mal. Os enjoos eram constantes e as tonturas perturbadoras. Levar Nessie ao médico estava fora de cogitação. Um médico _normal_ que medisse a temperatura de Nessie acharia que ela deveria estar a beira da morte, afinal, constantes 40 graus Celsus de temperatura não eram algo normal.

Com relutância, mas temeroso pelo bem de Nessie, Jake arrumou as coisas para viajarem para Itália e terem uma consulta com Carlisle. Nessie dizia que uma hora iria passar, mas tudo indicava o contrário.

Quando Carlisle examinou a neta ele sorriu bobamente. Sua pequena estava grávida. Edward que estava quase desmembrando Jake por achar que o estado da filha era culpa do genro (se bem que era, não é mesmo?) se viu aliviado e alarmado. Como seria essa gravidez? O que se esperar disso? Ninguém sabia, mas era só questão de tempo.

Foram _dez _meses de gestação. Um mês a mais de uma gestação dita normal. E então nasceu uma criança linda de cabelos negros como a graúna e lisos. A criança tinha pele clara, mas tudo indicava que ela ficaria da cor jambo. Os olhos eram negros e grandes. A menininha que tinha nascido ganhou o nome de _Jurema_. Por causa da lenda brasileira de uma grande índia guerreira de pele alva e cabelos e olhos negros.

Jurema cresceu e com o tempo ela foi desenvolvendo a velocidade e os hábitos alimentares dos vampiros, e a força dos metamorfos. Jurema nunca se transformou _exatamente_ num lobo. Mas de algum modo ela parecia se metamorfosear toda vez que ia caçar algum animal para beber de seu sangue.

Jake acabou voltando para a terra toscana e lá viveu sua vida ao lado de sua linda Nessie. Eles ainda tiveram mais dois filhos: Gerônimo e Iara que como a irmã, tinham a mesma peculiaridade singela de um vampiro e um _lobo_. Os três ao seu tempo encontraram seus parceiros ideias – vampiros, para variar e os completar, já que como a mãe e o pai, os três não envelheciam.

E assim, todos viveram felizes para sempre.


	73. Convite

_**Convite**_

Olá, pessoas lindas.

Estou passando aqui para convidá-los a conferir minhas histórias com enredos originais e personagens novos. Ou seja, as histórias não são ambientadas em Crepúsculo, mas garanto que são apaixonantes. Inclusive há uma história que estava postando aqui (Amor Não Se Mede Pela Silhueta) que está sendo postada lá.

Elas estão sendo postadas no site Wattpad. Lá, eu tenho o codinome de Emma Byte.

www (ponto) wattpad (ponto) com (barra) user (barra) Emma Byte

É só colocarem os pontos e retirar o excesso de espaço e acrescentar a barra no local certo. Ou se quiserem, podem apenas ir ao meu profile, aqui, e clicar na palavra Wattpad, que dará direto lá.

Confiram, pessoal. Garanto que não vão se arrepender.

Beijos a todos.


End file.
